Obsession
by Arakiell
Summary: Venus de mondes différents, unis par l'amitié, un groupe d'amis va suivre Olana dans une extraordinaire aventure sur les Terres du roi Thranduil. Sans s'en douter, Olana et Thranduil vont suivre le cours d'un destin et d'une passion obsessionnelle. De nombreuses épreuves se dresseront au long d'un périple haut en couleur. Heureusement ils ne sont pas seuls.
1. Chapitre 1 Présentation

Résumé : Venus de mondes différents, unis par l'amitié, un groupe d'amis va suivre Olana dans une extraordinaire aventure sur les Terres du roi Thranduil. Sans s'en douter, Olana et Thranduil vont suivre le cours d'un destin et d'une passion obsessionnelle ordonnés par de mystérieuses forces célestes. De nombreuses épreuves se dresseront sur leur route tout au long d'un périple haut en couleurs. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas seuls.

La force de l'amour paraît dans la souffrance. (Pierre Corneille)

Nominale: Fiction M- Français - Fantasy / Humour / Romance - Thranduil, Olana, OOC/ OC - Chapitres: 1 - Mots: 6884 - Publié: Août 2014

Bonjour

Voici un récit qu'il me plaît de vous offrir. Monsieur Tolkien, j'ai utilisé quelques uns de vos personnages, en y joignant les miens. J'espère que vous n'en prendrez pas ombrage et aurez l'indulgence accordé aux débutants. Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. J'accepte également les critiques pour peu qu'elle soient constructives, ainsi, je ne peux que m'améliorer. D'avance merci.

**OBSESSION**

_Définition :__** Forte préoccupation que la volonté ne parvient pas à écarter et qui tourmente l'esprit d'une façon parfois maladive.**_

**_Chapitre Premier_**

**_PRÉSENTATION_**

**_Comme toujours, il y a un commencement._**

**_Certains destins naissent d'un rêve._**

**_En vivre un intensément, c'est lui donner vie_**.

Adossée contre le tronc d'un arbre, Olana laissait son âme vagabonder au gré de ses pensées. Elles étaient multiples et folles à la fois. Ce soir, ses amis viendraient la retrouver. Ceux qui, par delà leurs mondes et leurs vies, répondaient toujours présent.

Une véritable affection s'était tissée entre eux. Un sentiment inconnu de sa propre famille.

En avait-elle jamais posséder une ? A bien y réfléchir, cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Tout juste supportait-on sa présence dans le but de s'offrir une bonne conscience. Être un géniteur ne fait pas devenir parent pour autant. Le constat semblait bien amer pour cette jeune femme. "_Lorsque vous aurez un peu plus vécu, la vie se fera peut être plus indulgente à votre égard !"_ lui serinaient ses gouvernantes à longueur de journée. Belle entrée dans la vie !

Peu importait pour elle la longueur d'une existence si l'intérêt de la vivre ne s'y prêtait pas.

Elle apprit le véritable sens du mot aimé lorsqu'elle fit la connaissance de ses amis. Sans la juger, leur affection l'avait enveloppé tel un manteau dont on s'emmitoufle afin de parer aux intempéries. C'était aussi cela offrir.

Pour parer à la rigueur de certains destins et s'offrir une parenthèse enchantée, ce petit groupe effectuait souvent de petits sauts de puce dans le temps et les époques. C'était un peu leurs récréations, leurs bulles d'oxygène.

Chaque fois, le procédé était le même. Une incursion de quelques heures, quelques jours pour les cas les plus intéressants, grâce aux incantations trouvées dans les vieux parchemins que Mic Mac, le lutin farceur, prenait plaisir à voler. C'était chez lui une seconde nature, c'est peu de le dire ! Il fallait que ce soit profitable et surtout amusant. La dérision, l'acharnement à mettre sens dessus dessous les lieux choisis, voilà qui les boostaient considérablement.

Il fallait de l'ambiance, du plaisir, de la joie, de la folie surtout. Et nos amis n'en manquaient pas.

Jack appelait cela, « _le sas de décompression_ ». Autant dire que ces échappées belles étaient bien souvent une question de survie tant le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Jusqu'à présent, aucun événement notoire ne s'était déroulé en leur défaveur. Bien au contraire, les souvenirs s'accumulaient et chacun aimait par dessus tout remettre à l'esprit de son voisin quelques anecdotes fort savoureuses.

Mais pour ce projet d'envergure, un simple parchemin n'y suffirait pas. Ils allaient devoir subtiliser le grimoire d'un magicien de renommée, fortement redouté, nommé Alachnÿ, afin de voyager dans le monde de l'heroic Fantasy.

Magicien ambitieux, véreux, vénal, un tantinet pervers à leurs yeux, le bonhomme avait du bagage ! En outre, il possédait deux dragonnets joliment nommés Romus et Romulus, prénoms tout à fait charmants pour ce mini monstre, redoutables cracheurs de feu.

Prudence est mère de sûreté. Mieux valait ne pas l'oublier lorsqu'un bon vent vous guidait aux abords de son antre. Le bougre se jouait du sentiment de crainte qu'il dégageait, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Cette fois, cela avait été au tour d'Olana de choisir. En temps ordinaires, peu lui importait d'émettre la moindre opinion. La seule raison pour laquelle elle les suivait, était de se détourner de cette vie morne qui ne lui offrait aucune saveur, aucun bonheur, aucun soulagement...Être bien né, ne lui avait pas promis un avenir radieux.

Sa décision était prise. Ce soir, elle partirait.

Le choix de la destination avait été orienté par Jack et Gabriel, ayant insisté tous les deux, pour qu'elle lise le livre d'un grand romancier, Monsieur J.R.R Tolkien. Cet homme, aux dires de Jack, était l'auteur d'un récit captivant avec des personnages hauts en couleurs. Elle avait déjà intéressé au moins une personne, Mic Mac le lutin qui entrevoyait déjà toutes les possibilités s'offrant à lui. L'idée de revenir les poches bien garnies de pièces d'or et autres pierres précieuses avait aiguisé son sens du profit. Peu importait la manière. Au final, oui, cela pouvait être une riche idée.

Ce n'était pas le plus important pour Olana. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, acquérir la seule richesse qui pouvait exister en ce monde. La seule qui vaille la peine de se battre, l'amour.

Juste une parcelle, se disait-elle, juste une petite part.

Se pourrait-il que ce bien précieux soit à la portée d'une aventure ? La réponse tant souhaitée se trouverait peut être quelque part dans ce monde virtuel... ou pas !

Quitte à choisir, autant que ce soit un Roi. Un Roi elfe de la plus haute lignée dont la troublante personnalité l'attirait inexorablement.

Ce n'était pas rien tout de même ! Un roi elfe, du nom de Thranduil. Déjà le nom l'interpellait, sans doute par sa consonance. Gabriel, de par une attention des plus soutenue, avait fini par éveiller sa curiosité. N'étant jamais loin pour l'encourager à se plonger dans la lecture de ce passionnant roman, il s'était même proposé de lui faire connaître de façon plus détaillé le passé de ce roi énigmatique.

Cependant, le temps lui manqua. Le départ venait d'être programmé. Le remettre à plus tard aurait été hasardeux.

Alachnÿ, le magicien s'absentait ce soir de son antre...le moment était venu...

Il n'existait pas d'autres possibilités.

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, elle se résolu à se ranger du côté de l'avis de Gabriel.

Dommage, se dit elle, elle avait finit par trouver à ce roi un attrait des plus irrésistible. En apprendre d'avantage aurait été pour elle un atout. C'était ainsi.

Pour quelle raison était elle tant attirée par ce personnage ? Elle même n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais dès lors, naquit dans son esprit une obsession ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Une magnifique obsession, la plus folle sans doute... rencontrer ce roi.

Le grimoire, allait lui en offrir la possibilité.

Encouragée par l'archange, elle finit par persuader ses amis de la suivre. Soudés par une amitié unique, ils acceptèrent.

Pour une fois, elle aussi aurait sa part du rêve.

Gabriel était satisfait. Cette jeune femme, il la portait littéralement depuis sa venue au monde tant il était déterminé à la voir enfin heureuse. Certains chemins sont destinés à être emprunter par les plus audacieux. Pour ce faire, il suffit parfois d'une parole. La voix de l'ange serait son guide.

Ses amis venaient de différentes époques, de différents mondes. C'était ainsi. Leurs univers s'entrecroisaient sans que cela ne les surprenne. Mondes réels et irréels... modernes, imaginaires, contes de fée où historiques. Ce mélange des genres apportait la touche de folie nécessaire à ces rêves. Et il en fallait !

Leurs destinées s'enchevêtraient tel un véritable écheveau. Le démêler était hors de question. Tant que ces rêves étaient à leurs portées, pourquoi en chercher une quelconque signification ?

De temps à autre, ils se réunissaient à l'auberge "_Le puits sans fond_" autour d'un bon repas pour préparer leur prochaine aventure. Puisque leur Monde le leur permettait par l'entremise de la magie, pourquoi s'en priver ? Ils se fabriquaient ainsi de fabuleux souvenirs qu'ils se remémoraient les froides nuits d'hiver.

Aussi unis que différents, cette joyeuse bande d'amis se composait de plusieurs personnes.

La première se nommait Opéca. Jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus, elle vivait de ses charmes en travaillant pour Rose à l'auberge du "_Puits sans fond_". Un caractère explosif dans un corps de diablesse ! Mais cette diablesse "_aux pieds nus_" n'avait qu'une clientèle constituée de pauvres bougres, pêcheurs ou autres fermiers. Heureusement, de temps à autre quelques beaux chevaliers venaient s'encanailler. Ces soirs là, c'était pour elle la fête à tous les étages.

Venait ensuite Chaperon Rose, la cousine du Chaperon rouge qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fillette du conte de Charles Perrault. Bien au contraire, la gourgandine délurée aimait claironner haut et fort, qu'elle travaillait en free lance et que cela lui convenait très bien. Selon ses dires, ne pas avoir de comptes à rendre à _"tout individu qui en portent une paire",_ la comblait d'aise. Blonde, pulpeuse à souhait avec des attributs féminins fortement attractifs, la belle ne laissait aucun mâle indifférent. Elle possédait un appétit des plus féroces et s'était construit une solide réputation. La drôlesse ne pratiquait jamais son art sans exiger en retour moult récompenses sonnantes et trébuchantes. Ses compétences avaient même dépassé certaines frontières, c'est dire si la belle avait su y trouver son compte !

Aliénor, guerrière aguerrie, princesse bannie de son royaume suite à un coup d'état, tentait vainement de retrouver sa place d'héritière à la couronne.

Ecartée du pouvoir par le terrible Kundrard, ancien lieutenant de l'armée régulière, ce vif félon avait profité de l'absence de la souveraine, sa mère, pour rallier à lui divers Seigneurs avides de richesses et de gloire.

Dépossédée de son titre, de ses terres, de ses richesses, jugée coupable, Aliénor dû subir la sentence réservée aux femmes accusées de haute trahison : la stérilisation. Ainsi se voyait elle refusé un droit de descendance. Terrible sentence, pour une héritière dont la vaillance et le courage n'étaient pas de vains mots.

Son physique n'avait rien à envier à Chaperon Rose. Très grande, blonde, doté d'un magnifique regard vert d'eau, terriblement efficace, elle n'était jamais de trop pour sortir ses amis d'un mauvais pas.

Jack ! Mercenaire sans foi ni loi, ayant une bonne fois pour toute décidé de vivre en marge de la société. Ce grand gaillard brun, aux yeux bleus, au franc sourire et à la musculature impressionnante, s'adaptait à toutes situations. Elevé par un père alcoolique, dont la seule valeur pédagogique était de le frapper, le petit garçon attendait son heure pour fuir, grandissant à l'ombre de sa haine.

Sa mère tentait au mieux de s'interposer face à la folie de son mari. Mais un soir, n'y parvenant plus, elle mourut sous les coups. Une rage indescriptible s'empara du jeune homme. Le moment était venu de rendre la sentence.

Sans une once de regret, il assassina son père. Profondément marqué, son acte le força à prendre différents chemins de traverse. Ses amis lui apportèrent un semblant de sérénité. C'était aléatoire, mais pour l'instant, cela lui suffisait.

Aussi indispensable que protecteur, l'archange Gabriel prenait part à chacune de leurs escapades, le but étant de rassembler les brebis égarées et ramener tout ce joli petit monde dans le droit chemin. Sans doute cherchait-il à les épargner des foudres de son ennemi juré, Satan "_Celui qui s'oppose"_. Ce dernier les observait toujours à distance, avec la plus grande attention. Il était comme le cheveu sur la soupe, le gravillon dans la chaussure, bref l'empêcheur de tourner en rond.

C'est qu'il en mettait de l'ardeur pour les contrer. En fait, il adorait cela.

Gabriel sortait alors de ses gonds offrant le plus souvent un spectacle réjouissant pour le Malin, satisfait de sa petite panique ! C'est que le Diable était taquin !

L'archange était d'une surprenante beauté. Grand, filiforme, un teint diaphane à faire pâlir d'envie la lune elle même. A l'apogée de sa splendeur, il faisait fantasmer Opéca et Chaperon Rose qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de le soumettre continuellement au péché de la tentation. Ce dernier fort de sa sagesse et de sa détermination, avait toujours su résister d'autant que l'atout essentiel de sa séduction provenait de sa chevelure blonde. Ah les cheveux de l'ange !

A longueur de temps, il s'évertuait à les scinder en deux parties parfaitement égales. Une véritable obsession. Nul n'en connaissait la raison. Beaucoup cherchaient, c'était même devenu un enjeu de paris entre eux, mais personne n'avait encore trouvé. Percer le mystère de l'ange... plus d'un en rêvaient !

Amélie, c'était un peu la part de maternité dans ce chaos infernal. Toute en largeur et fière de l'être, cette bonne femme aussi sensée que timbrée, avait deux passions. Ses filles, comme elle se plaisait à le dire, et la viande de poulet. Elle se serait damnée pour une bonne volaille rôtie à souhait. Cette odeur la faisait grimper au paradis. Comme elle aimait à le dire haut et fort, _elle avait ben roulé sa bosse avec c'qui lui servait d'croupion et qu'c'est t'y qu'le premier qui s'ferait fort d'la juger, ben il était pas encore né le saloupiau ! _Voilà qui était bien dit, inutile d'y revenir !

Il fallait également dans cette histoire un lutin. Mais pas n'importe lequel ! Le notre se nommait Mic Mac. Ce nom faisait référence aux nombreux coups tordus et autres larcins dont ce petit vaurien raffolait. Passé maître dans l'art du vol et du mensonge, rien ne lui semblait plus attrayant que de s'approprier des valeurs de la façon la plus malhonnête qui soit.

Tignasse hirsutes, cachée sous un bonnet rouge, gros yeux fouineurs très expressif, le gnome se vantait d'être le meilleur dans son domaine, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Prince Charmant, celui des contes de fées débiles, gentil prince blond romantique à souhait, apportait une touche de glamour. Ce dernier portait sur ses épaules tous les péchés du monde. C'était un cabotin superficiel, imbu de sa précieuse personne, joueur invétéré, amateur de belles femmes, bref, un passif plutôt chargé... Dans l'obligation, revers de fortune oblige, de se marier à une Princesse au physique véritablement disgracieux, pour faire court, une mocheté, la belle avait tout de même un attrait de taille, la fortune de son papounet de roi. Cela valait bien quelques sacrifices, notamment, quand sonnait l'heure du devoir conjugal. Prince se hâtait d'accéder à son plaisir en fermant les yeux... il est encore bon de le préciser. C'est qu'il lui en fallait du courage pour accomplir sa tâche. Le pauvre ! Après quoi il filait retrouver les p'tites poulettes de chez madame Rose. Quel délice de laisser libre court à son imagination d'autant que, souvent, elle n'était pas dénuée de perversité. L'imagination de ce Prince de pacotille semblait sans limite...

La dernière personne de cet étrange amalgame se nommait Olana.

Cette jeune femme, fille des Seigneurs D'Isendrill, dont la richesse n'égalait que leur froideur, ne connaissait pas grand chose au bonheur. La vie était rude aux temps des chevaliers ! Sa naissance par un pâle et froid matin d'hiver, alors que ses parents espéraient un garçon, fut la première d'une longue série de méprises. Son entrée dans la vie fut saluée par un désintérêt total de la part de sa génitrice. Elevée sans l'amour des siens, mariée à un homme qui n'en voulait qu'à son titre et à sa dot, maître d'un véritable cheptel de maîtresses, ce rustre se gaussait de tromper, voler et ridiculiser sa femme.

Une nuit, la douce Olana tua son époux dans son sommeil pour fuir une vie de souffrance. Elle maquilla le crime en cas de légitime défense. Son acte l'obligea à quitter définitivement sa famille qui la renia avec dédain. Amélie la prit sous son aile.

D'une beauté diaphane, ses traits fins trahissaient ses nobles origines sans toutefois être un atout pour elle. De très longs cheveux d'un blond nordique tombant en cascade sur son dos, une silhouette toute en courbe dont ne manquait jamais de se moquer ses frères, la belle avait un atout charme indéniable : un regard vert émeraude où la tristesse y avait élu domicile.

Personne n'aurait su sortir cette jeune femme de sa mélancolie. Elle en avait trop vu. C'était aussi simple. Chacun avait sa croix à porter mais la sienne pesait si lourd qu'elle perdit le goût de sa propre vie.

L'amour ? Elle n'y pensait plus. Sans doute n'en connaîtrait-elle jamais la saveur. Elle s'en était fait une raison, voilà tout.

Mais... le destin allait changer tout ça !

Une assemblée des plus disparates ? Oui et c'est bien connu, le mélange des genres apporte toujours son lot de surprises. Les véritables héros ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on imagine. De cela aussi, le destin allait se charger d'en vérifier la véracité.

Par une nuit magnifique, claire et douce, l'aventure commença.

Minuit ! L'heure du crime, ah mes aïeux, ceci à son importance, trois petits coups furent toqués contre la porte.

Mic Mac entra le premier et lança à la cantonade un joyeux "_Salut"_.

Opéca : Vas-y gueule plus fort !

Mic Mac : Et alors la frangine c'est comme ça qu'on accueille les amis ?

Opéca : J'avais en tête une autre façon de t'accueillir, mais on ne m'en a pas donné la permission.

Aliénor : Ah non, vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux !

Opéca : Moi je vous l'dis, c'est pas une bonne idée d'avoir fait appel à cette mini crapule. Vous cherchez les emmerdes.

Aliénor : T'inquiètes Opéca, je le tiendrais à l'œil.

Opéca : T'auras pas le temps d'finir ta phrase qu'il t'en aura pondu une belle.

Mic Mac : Oh ! Tu m'offenses charmante Opéca.

Aliénor : Bon, passons sur les mots doux et venons-en à ce qui nous intéresse. Olana, où en est ta pâtée pour les dragonnets ?

Mic Mac : Pâté pour dragonnets ?

Opéca : Et Têtus et Romulus, t'en fais quoi demi-portion ?

Mic Mac : Ah ! J'suis pas près d'les oublier !

Opéca : T'es plutôt en pays d'connaissance non ?

A l'évocation de ce cuisant souvenir, le lutin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Mic Mac : Ouais, j'ai eu comme qui dirait le feu au cul …

Aliénor : Et je ne tiens même pas à savoir dans quelles circonstances !

Olana s'approcha, tenant dans ses mains les boulettes de viandes bourrées de somnifère.

Olana : Voici les friandises.

Mic Mac : Tu vas les canner au moins ?

Olana : Voyons Mic Mac…

Mic Mac : Ce ne serait pas un mauvais calcul pourtant.

Chaperon rose : Bon, on commence quand ? J'ai faim moi !

Opéca : Tiens pouillasse !

Opéca lui lança un quignon de pain rassis qui traînait sur la table.

Mic Mac : Je ne pense pas qu'ce soit ce genre de faim là. Dis moi frangine, t'as apporté tout ce qu'il fallait pour harponner un maximum de mâles au moins ?

Chaperon Rose : Allons mon lutinou, tu me connais. Je ne voyage jamais léger c'est bien connu.

Opéca : Arrête de t'faire mousser. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'tu vas culbuter le roi les doigts dans l'nez ?

Chaperon Rose : Je pensais à un autre endroit, mais enfin, pour ne pas te contrarier...

Opéca : T'es qu'une morue !

Le lutin ricana :

Chaperon rose : Tes paroles sont du fiel ma chère Opéca, mais je n'en prendrais pas ombrage.

Aliénor : Au prochain accroc, je sors ma lame !

Ses yeux étincelaient et tous comprirent qu'il valait mieux en rester là. Soudain, Gabriel leur offrit une entrée théâtrale. Le cheveu impeccablement lissé, ses deux moitiés largement soupesé et vérifié aux cheveux près, il ramena vers son menton ses deux mains dont les index restaient tendus :

Gabriel : Vous êtes prêts pour une envolée lyrique de stupidités en tout genre ? Un petit discours s'impose : "_ Que nous soit offert protection, sagesse et une petite pincée de chance pour nous, pauvres fous, qui nous lançons dans cette aventure. C'est beaucoup demandé, j'en ai conscience. Je sens poindre l'abnégation au fond de mon cœur et j'obéirais à cette seule volonté. Obtenez-moi d'être docile à vos inspirations et de régler si bien mes pas que je ne m'écarte en rien de la voie tracée. Et, promis, j'aurais ce lutin à l'œil ! Que cette destinée soit accomplie..."_

Jack : Euh, ce n'est pas un peu trop solennel là ?

D'un geste précieux, l'archange leva une main signifiant que quelque part il n'avait cure de cette question posée sans la moindre réflexion. En revanche, il appréciait l'attention dont faisait preuve cet infidèle.

Gabriel : Je viens de voir Alachnÿ se diriger vers "_La taverne du joyeux pendu_ ", il est temps de se mettre à l'ouvrage.

Jack : 'tain, j'arriverais jamais à m'y faire aux noms de vos auberges !

Amélie : Quèque y t'plaît pas dans c'nom ?

Jack : Oh rien. La prochaine vous la baptiserait comment " _La taverne du cul de jatte syphilitique _" ?

Amélie : Cà mon gars, c'est t'y fait exprès pour pas qu'on oublie d'repasser s'rincer l'gosier.

La soirée avançait, il fallait se lancer.

Plus tard, ils franchirent le territoire du magicien Alachnÿ, encapuchonnés et solidement armés. Le fameux grimoire, contenant les formules magiques, se trouvait dans son antre. Malgré les petites douceurs destinées aux dragonnets, ils n'avaient guère envie de se trouver en fâcheuse posture face au mage sans une bonne épée bien tranchante. Après tout on n'était jamais assez prudent !

Sans la moindre brise, le flair des dragons allait certainement s'éveiller. Tant pis, il fallait bien y aller.

Devant eux, la bâtisse du magicien se dressait, sombre et menaçante.

Amélie : Je m'demande si c'est t'y qu'on n'est pas en train d'faire une erreur.

Chaperon rose : Cà c'est déjà fait la vieille. Bon, faites comme vous voulez, moi j'y vais.

Mic Mac : T'as la fringale ou quoi ?!

Olana, tendit à Mic Mac un mouchoir roulé d'où s'échappait un léger fumet fort appétissant.

Olana : Pour Titus et Romulus.

Mic Mac : Je continue de penser qu'on aurait dû se débarrasser définitivement de ces sales bestioles.

Opéca : On se passera de ton avis.

Déjà le lutin se fondait dans la nuit. Ce petit voleur patenté, avait du métier dans les pattes. Aussi, point n'était besoin de longues explications. Ses capacités avaient fait leurs preuves. Plus tard, Opéca reçut une myriade de petits cailloux sur la tête. L'un d'eux atterrit sur sa tempe, provoquant sa fureur.

Opéca : Bon sang, tu le fais exprès où quoi ? Sale nabot !

Mic Mac : Mais ça fait une heure que je vous appelle, je ne vais pas me mettre à gueuler comme un putois ! Allez, la voie est libre.

Opéca : Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

La lourde porte de bois émit un grincement strident qui donna la chair de poule aux jeunes femmes. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. Seule la lueur de quelques bougies, au fond de la pièce, encourageait à s'aventurer plus avant. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba.

Opéca : L'antre du fauve.

Aliénor : Je dirais plutôt une porcherie.

Opéca : Bon sang, il n'a pas des soubrettes à son service ce vieux porc !

Mic Mac : Penses-tu donc, elles n'ont pas envie d'y passer chaque fois qu'elles se baissent pour frotter l'carreau ahahaah !

Aliénor : Comment ? A ce point ?

Mic Mac : Un obsédé… pourquoi c'est si sale à ton avis ?

Aliénor : Bon sang ça fait peur !

Mic Mac : Et encore tu ne sais pas tout.

Opéca : Parce que toi t'est mieux renseigné peut être.

Mic Mac : Mais oui ma mignonne, j'sais plein d'choses moi…

Chaperon rose : Bon, que faut t-il chercher ?

Olana : Un grimoire aux armoiries des Asturies, la couverture est pourpre avec la tranche en or.

Opéca : Comment qu'tu sais tout ça toi hein ?

Olana : Etre bien née vous apporte quelques avantages …

Opéca : Toujours pareil.

Olana : Dont tu sauras profiter ma chère !

Chaperon Rose : Bon et bien on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins…

Ce faisant, elle s'approcha de la table où s'empilait à qui mieux mieux des tas de livres, papiers et autres parchemins et d'un geste précis envoya le tout valsé par terre.

Mic Mac : Oh par exemple, on peut dire ma mignonnette que quand tu veux quelque chose tu fais pas dans la demi-mesure.

Chaperon Rose : Exact !

Du bout de ses jolies chaussures de satin rose, elle remua tout ce fatras. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle recherchait n'y était pas, elle s'approcha des étagères disposées contre le mur de pierres et entreprit avec la même vigueur d'en vider leur contenu.

Bientôt la pièce ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'au repère de l'un des plus puissants magiciens.

Opéca : Bon sang, c'est un vrai merdier, une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses chatons. Si ça se trouve il est quelque part en dessous et la donzelle nous a fait un tel foutoir que ça va nous prendre des plombes pour mettre la main dessus ! Ah la pimbêche, je sais pas ce qui me reti…

Olana : Je l'ai !

Aliénor : Où était-il ?

Olana : Près de Lilibeth.

Aliénor : Qui ?

Olana : Sa chouette.

Mic Mac : Sale bestiole ! Tord-lui le cou, si elle se met à hululer on est mal !

Olana : Aucun risque, elle est empaillée.

Mic Mac : Quoi ?

Olana : Il éprouvait une sorte de fascination pour cet animal. A sa mort il l'a tellement pleuré que Fénaël, le taxidermiste, lui a proposé ses services.

Le lutin l'observa rapidement avant d'éclater de rire.

Amélie : Il est vraiment fêlé d'la cafetière !

Aliénor : Olana, rappelle-moi de ne jamais rien à lui demander.

Olana : Je m'en souviendrais.

Soudain, un énorme fracas. Tout le monde s'observa et d'un coup, la demi-portion plongea sous la table. Les jeunes femmes se cachèrent là où elles le purent. Chaperon Rose s'assit simplement par terre et se couvrit de livres et de parchemins. Vu qu'il y en avait partout, ce ne fut pas difficile.

C'est alors, qu'une espèce de grand escogriffe vêtu d'un long manteau couleur bleu nuit fit une entrée remarquée.

Alachnÿ: gratin foloning aderrbärr!

Aliénor : Que dit-il ?chuchota la jeune femme, s'adressant à son amie.

Olana : Il vaut mieux éviter la traduction si tu ne tiens pas à t'écorcher les oreilles.

Se prenant les pieds dans son manteau, le vieil homme (fichtre, il devait bien avoir mille ans), s'affala de tout son long. Le lutin sortit alors de sa cachette et le bombarda avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Ah pour sûr, tout y passa, livres, papiers, bougeoirs, cuillères, pot à tabac, oignons… Oignons ? Oui, pour certains enchantements, je n'entrerais pas dans les détails, ils étaient indispensables. Et puisque la fête battait son plein, une bougie y passa… sauf que celle-ci était… allumée !

Le magicien possédait une grosse tignasse. Visiblement, il n'accordait pas autant de soin à son apparence physique que Prince Charmant. Les conséquences furent désastreuses. Il y eu un bref embrasement et le magicien, l'œil hagard, n'eut d'autres recours que plonger sa face dans un restant de potage froid au fond d'une soupière.

Mic Mac : Il a plongé dans sa bouffe !

Un cri guttural s'échappa de la gorge du vieil homme. Ruisselant et tempêtant, il se mit à mouliner des bras, sauf que rond comme une queue de pelle, il s'empêtra encore plus dans son manteau et trébucha tout en se cognant la tête sur un coin de table. Avec un couinement de cochon que l'on aurait étranglé, Alachnÿ s'écroula les bras en croix en un mouvement des plus gracieux. Et oui, l'homme était tombé avec panache.

Un lourd silence s'installa tandis que chacun sortait de sa cachette.

Mic Mac : Bon on s'arrache avant qu'le vieux refasse surface.

Opéca : Je suis d'accord avec la demi-portion. Filons, d'autant que sa colère sera à la hauteur de sa connerie.

Aliénor : Que fais-tu encore Mic Mac ?

Mic Mac : Oh rien rien, j'prends un souvenir.

Olana : N'y pense même pas. Emprunter, peut-être, voler sûrement pas. En route !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les filles sortirent en courant. Il devenait urgent de se réfugier dans un périmètre suffisamment éloigné et sécurisé pour espérer continuer à vivre quelques années supplémentaires. Hors d'haleine, elles finirent leur course devant l'auberge. Affalées sur les marches de bois, elles toussaient et crachaient tripes et boyaux.

Aliénor : Bon sang, c'est toujours comme ça Olana ?

Olana : D'ordinaire c'est tout de même plus calme.

Mic Mac : J'sais pas vous mais moi je préférerais mettre mes miches à l'abri, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Chaperon Rose : Oui, oui, oui, entrons et commençons !

Un rafraîchissement fut servit. Enfin calmée, Olana ouvrit le grimoire nota ce qu'il fallait pour les incantations.

Tout fut apporter dans les secondes qui suivirent et la belle Olana se mit à l'ouvrage. De sa voix délicate et chantante, elle récita docilement et point par point les formules adéquates tandis qu'un silence empreint de solennité se faisait.

Jack, Amélie et Gabriel les attendaient, tranquillement installés dans un recoin de la grand 'salle. Ne manquait à l'appel que Prince Charmant, sans doute encore occupé à choisir avec attention sa tenue pour ce fabuleux voyage. L'habit ne fait peut être pas le moine, mais prince, lui, tenait plus que tout à se mettre sur son trente et un pour sa présentation devant le Roi. Il connaissait l'engouement de Thranduil pour les beaux apparats, sans compter les précieux bijoux. Non, c'eût été vraiment inconvenant de ne point soigner son apparence !

Prenant tour à tour tout ce qui était disposé sur la table, elle ne prêta pas attention à la petite bourse rouge grenat, brodée de fils d'or, posée sous son mouchoir. Elle sourcilla avant de délier le cordon, plongea ses doigts fins et en retira une pincée de poudre rouge.

Mic Mac : Nonnnnnn ! Pas celle-là !

Trop tard, la belle Olana s'était emparée du contenu de la bourse et en saupoudrait la vasque d'où s'échappait une étrange lueur. Soudain...

Une explosion… et je pèse mes mots. Une déflagration déchira l'air et un énorme nuage bleuâtre envahit la pièce. Toutes les chandelles furent soufflées.

Mic Mac : Ahh ! On est morts…

Opéca : Toi, pas assez à mon goût.

Jack : On a été attaqué c'est ça ?

Aliénor : Mais non voyons.

Jack : Quelque chose à merder.

Olana : Je serais tenté de me rallier à cette affirmation.

Opéca : Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a encore fait la p'tite crevure ?

Amélie : Quoi ?

Opéca : Bon sang vous avez les oreilles bouchées où quoi…juste avant qu'Olana verse sa poudre de perlimpinpin vous n'avez pas entendu comme un cri de nabot et plus particulièrement le cri de... CE nabot.

Elle empoigna le lutin par le col de sa chemise.

Mic Mac : C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait !

Opéca : Ah non, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

Aliénor : Elle a raison, tu as tout intérêt à parler si tu tiens à voir le jour se lever.

Mic Mac : Me brutalise pas, où père nono te mettra une bonne dérouillée.

Opéca : Sauf qu'il n'est pas là ton acolyte.

Mic Mac : Olana a utilisé la poudre céleste qu'il m'avait demandé de voler en même temps que celle réservée pour les voyages.

Olana : Pardon ? L'aphrodisiaque ?

Mic Mac : Ben… tout le monde n'a pas la chance de forniquer comme un lapin !

Opéca : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il espère ce vieux débris ?

Mic Mac : A force de mater Chaperon Rose ça lui est comme qui dirait monté dans le ciboulot.

Jack : Quel con !

Olana : Entre personne de bonne éducation, nous comprenons aisément ses petits problèmes d'érection.

Amélie : Mais oui, allez va, on sait c'que sait d'avoir un bel appétit. Pour sûr qu'y faut l'entretenir l'manchon.

Le lutin ricana bêtement, comme seul un lutin crétin pouvait le faire :

Gabriel : Un peu de tenue serait trop exiger de vous pauvres âmes lubriques ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh, comme tu es beau mon Gaby quand tu es en colère.

Aliénor : Bon, ceci mis à part, quelle incidence cela va-t-il avoir avec ce que tu étais en train de faire Olana ?

Olana : Hélas, je ne sais pas trop.

Au moment où celle-ci allait répondre, un "_Oh_" de ravissement retentit dans toute la pièce. Ce cri émanait de ladite Chaperon Rose et incluait, si besoin était de le spécifier, une forte dose d'émotion, de plaisir et d'hormones en ébullition. Enfin, Aliénor lâcha un premier juron. Ouf, il était temps !

Aliénor : Merdasse ! Je veux bien être pendue si ce que je vois est vrai.

Mic Mac : Prépare la corde cousine parce qu'on n'est pas tous bigleux ici.

Jack : Attendez une seconde, ça n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Regardez moi ce costume...

Olana : Tu as raison. Mais qui est-ce au juste ?

Opéca : Mic Mac !

Mic Mac : C'est pas ma faute, c'est pas ma faute !

Le lutin n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Quelqu'un se tenait près de l'âtre, dos tourné. Une sombre chevelure mi-longue, une cape noire comme la nuit d'où s'échappaient deux longues mains fines et délicates, bref, un invité surprise qui apporta la cerise sur le gâteau pourri dont avaient malheureusement hérité nos compagnons.

Le lutin, curieux comme toujours mais relativement prudent s'approcha timidement. Intrigué par le regard de l'inconnu, un rictus mauvais s'afficha sur son visage. La créature prononça trois mots :

- Bien le bonsoir !

Gabriel : UN DEMON ! Encore un coup tordu de mon ennemi. LE FELON !

Comprenant soudain la signification de ce mot et toute la terreur qu'il pouvait inspirer, les yeux du lutin s'agrandirent. Epouvanté, il croisa ses doigts pour former une croix et se mit à hurler :

Mic Mac : Vadé rétro satanas et avec toi le Malin et tout le saint frusquin ! File-moi l'ail et les fines herbes frangin.

Opéca se mit à rire en se tenant les côtes :

Opéca : Abruti d'nabot !

Mic Mac : Ca te fait rire ?

Gabriel : Cet énergumène ne dérangera notre plan en aucune façon !

Aliénor : Attendez deux secondes Gabriel. Je suis larguée, vous devriez éclairer ma lanterne.

Mic Mac : Ouais c'est ça, éclaire-nous parce que là on n'a pas la lumière à tous les étages.

Jack : Bordel, mais vous allez la fermer ? Comment voulez-vous qu'il le fasse si vous ne lui en laissez pas l'opportunité ?

Gabriel : La formule, modifiée par cet aphrodisiaque, vient de faire apparaître un démon amoindri. Disons qu'il a perdu une partie de ses capacités à faire le mal. D'après ce qu'il m'est permis de constater, il devait être au départ un dévoreur d'âmes. Ceci dit, il n'est pas prêt à dévorer quoi que ce soit.

Aliénor : En somme celui-ci est comme qui dirait végétarien ?

Opéca : Ca tombe bien, on a un poireau à lui proposer.

D'un coup de pied, le lutin fut projeté face contre terre aux pieds du démon qui, d'un mouvement hautain, daigna lancer un regard furtif en direction de la pauvre petite chose qui gigotait sur la pointe de ses chaussures.

Mic Mac : Je l'dirais à Père Nono et...

LA FERME ! Hurla l'assemblée.

Opéca : Eh, est-ce qu'il a une langue ce bellâtre ?

Chaperon Rose : Il me plairait assez d'y goûter. C'est même une tâche dont j'aimerais m'acquitter sur le champ...

Les narines de la Chapette en frémissaient d'envie. Bon sang, c'est vrai qu'elle avait faim la bougresse ! Cependant, elle n'était pas de même nature que celle du démon. Pour ne rien gâcher à l'affaire, ce dernier portait remarquablement bien l'habit et avait un visage des plus avenants. Ayant perdu une partie de ses capacités à faire le mal, il en devenait presque sympathique.

Opéca : Dégage de son espace vital où je t'arrange le portrait borgnasse !

Chaperon Rose : Garde ton fiel et tes mauvaises manières pour la fange que tu satisfais péniblement chaque soir sur ta couche.

Aliénor : Non mais regardez-moi ces deux poules folles, vous allez vous calmer ?

Olana : Occupez-vous de lui tout de même, ayez souvenance de vos devoirs d'hôtes. Vous voyez bien qu'il est inoffensif.

Mic Mac : M'en fous moi, j'suis amnésique. Qu'il aille au diable !

Gabriel : Pour une fois, tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche en vain stupide lutin. **Retournez chez votre crétin de patron et dites-lui bien des pensées de ma part !**

En un éclair, le démon disparut. L'archange n'était pas mécontent d'avoir damné le pion à son ennemi juré. Bon sang, lorsqu'il raconterait ce fait à Saint Michel, cela lui vaudrait bien son quart d'heure de gloire. Mea culpa pour ce sursaut de prétention.

Amélie : Que l'cul m'en tombe, vous faites qu'des bêtises ce soir ! Bon quèque c'est t'y qu'on fait donc ? Si Rose voyait tout c' foutoir, j'aime autant vous dire qu'vous auriez pas assez d'vos deux jambes pour filer.

Aliénor : T'inquiète Amélie, on remettra tout en ordre et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas si dramatique.

Amélie : Ca va venir, ça va venir !

Olana, que rien ne prédisposait vraiment à devenir maîtresse de magie, décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il leur fallait vraiment partir ce soir, plus rien d'autre ne comptait désormais pour elle. S'emparant du grimoire, elle rassembla le reste des ingrédients nécessaire à l'incantation :

Olana : Remettons tout en place, il ne faudrait point contrarier Rose. Ensuite, nous nous dirigerons vers le domaine familial. Nous passerons par les souterrains. S'il faut partir d'un endroit précis, autant pousser l'ironie jusqu'au bout !

Aliénor : Es-tu sûre de ton choix ?

Olana : Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais...

Opéca : Pourquoi tu tiens tant à aller chez ces pignoufs ? T'y ont pas assez pressé comme un citron ?

Olana : De savoir que le départ s'effectuera sous leurs pieds sera pour moi une revanche sur ma vie et si au détour je peux leur envoyer quelque sortilèges...

Gabriel : Attention fillette, la vengeance est une mauvaise compagne.

Olana : La souffrance également. Mais j'ai le grimoire, par conséquent j'ai le pouvoir.

Mic Mac : Ouais ben méfie-toi frangine, tout ça c'est de la poudre aux yeux pour t'enfler ! Fais gaffe de pas y laisser trop de plumes.

Aussitôt, tous les protagonistes de cette histoire se mirent à l'ouvrage (si si, même Mic Mac, avec quelques coups de pieds au cul cela va sans dire) et bientôt l'auberge retrouva sa condition première.

Sitôt la tâche terminée, Olana revêtit sa cape de velours noire, imitée par les autres comparses. Chacun attendit patiemment la suite. Ce fut le moment choisi par prince Charmant pour montrer le bout de sa frimousse enfarinée.

Ah, le bonze avait mis la dose ! De plus, il empestait le parfum. Il avait revêtu un costume parfaitement ridicule pour chacun ayant deux sous de bon sens. Jabot de dentelle, pantalon de soie jaune canari, bas blanc satinés, chaussures aux boucles dorées, perruque frisottée, sans oublier une mouche au coin supérieur de la lèvre. La pose de cet artifice avait sans nul doute demandé un bon moment de réflexion. C'est que l'endroit où ce grain de velours se positionnait sur le visage avait une signification bien précise. Il valait mieux éviter de se tromper. Allez savoir de quelle nature pouvait en être le message. Pour le coup, il avait tout intérêt à ne pas se rater. Bref, le tout formait un congloméra du plus mauvais goût. Pensant être arrivé au summum de sa splendeur, ce tartuffe n'était pas peu fier de sa magistrale entrée. Il paradait tel un paon faisant la roue.

En résumé, fidèle à lui même.

Jack : Tiens voilà Guignol !

Mic Mac : J'attends de voir la tête du roi des elfes. La gueule qui va tirer ! Le gueux, le gueux !

Jack : J'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

Prince Charmant : C'est cela moquez vous ! De toute évidence, vous n'y comprendrez jamais rien.

Jack : Je comprends, surtout que tu vas t'en prendre plein la tronche.

Chaperon Rose : Bon on s'en va ? On s'en fiche de son costume.

Olana : Désolé, nous n'avons pas assez de montures pour tous…

Aliénor : Eh bien ce n'est pas grave, la marche ça maintient en forme, pas vrai Mic Mac ?

Mic Mac : J'en étais sûr.

Prince : De toute façon nous n'aurions pas gâché un cheval pour ce microbe, non ? Bon quel est le mien ?

Aliénor : Tu ne sembles pas avoir bien compris Prince Charmant.

Prince Charmant : Qu'est-ce à dire ? Vous n'allez pas m'infliger pareil camouflet ! De plus, mes souliers sont neufs. Un peu de pitié pour ce cuir d'Italie de première facture, je vous prie.

Opéca : On va s'gêner.

Jack : Arrêtez d'le charrier, faut qu'on s'tire d'ici. Je prends Prince. Et toi ... t'as plutôt intérêt à éviter de t'accrocher comme une sangsue après moi.

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin et si je tombais ?

Jack : Eh ben je voyagerais plus léger, voilà tout.

Opéca : J'veux pas d'cette mini crotte avec moi.

Mic Mac : Méchante !

Olana : Viens avec moi.

Mic Mac: T'es ma frangine toi tu sais.

Dans un nuage de poussières, les cavaliers disparurent juste au moment où Alachnÿ arrivait.

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame ici mais je me fais fort de le découvrir, même si je dois y passer mes trente prochaines années.


	2. Chapter 2 Un voyage mouvementé

**_Je souhaitais publier les deux premiers chapitres en une seule fois pour ne pas casser le rythme de lecture. Un trop long chapitre n'aurait pas été agréable à lire. Les personnages sont maintenant en place pour la suite des aventures._**

**_Elles vont s'intensifier au fur et à mesure des liens se nouant entre les divers personnages. Pour l'instant, seuls Thranduil et Légolas on été empruntés à l'histoire du Hobbit. Les autres m'appartiennent. Mais d'autres viendront à leur tour prendre part à cette histoire. Les dialogues sont nombreux dans la suite du récit. Ils sont présentés comme un script ? Pour un confort de lecture et éviter de s'y perdre. A bientôt et bonne lecture._**

**_Chapitre 2_**

**_Un voyage mouvementé_**

Tandis qu'ils chevauchaient, les pensées des uns et des autres, voyageaient aussi rapidement que leurs montures. Au fur et à mesure que le but de leur escapade leur apparaissait, les esprits s'échauffaient et ce n'était pas Mic Mac qui aurait renié cela.

Tout à son envie de se remplir les poches, le petit lutin roublard réfléchissait déjà à la façon dont il pourrait faire fortune. Un roi devait avoir beaucoup de richesses, peut être même que le délester un peu de ses biens, ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde. Sans doute ne s'en apercevrait il pas tout à ses pensées à reluquer la belle Olana. Oui, notre petit cafard avait déjà préparé son coup. Occuper sa majesté avec une belle jeune femme toute prête à lui tomber dans les bras comme un fruit mûr, pendant que ses menottes s'occuperaient habilement... un sourire éclaira ses traits.

Jack, n'était pas contre une bonne livrée d'aventures et peu lui importaient de quelles façons elles arrivaient dans sa vie, pourvu qu'elles remplissent son désir de voir du pays...le reste...

Prince Charmant, tout à sa joie d'avoir roulé dans la farine ses beaux parents ne cessait de se féliciter intérieurement. Pour un peu il se serait embrassé ! C'est qu'il avait dû ruser pour détourner des caisses royales la petite fortune qu'il avait investi dans ses habits somptueux commandés chez un tailleur de grand renom, sans compter ses chaussures arrivées par courtier depuis Venise...Ah le bougre avait savamment pillé la recette des domaines agricoles de sa majesté papounet 1er le père de sa charmante jeune épouse, laideron promise à régner. Il ne pouvait pas sentir belle maman aussi moche que sa progéniture, à croire que cela relevait de la génétique, d'où son insistance pour rajouter sur la note déjà alourdie, divers produits de beauté dans le but, selon ses propres dires, de magnifier sa légendaire beauté.

Voilà, toute cette famille d'empestés, méritait bien cet affront, jusqu'au chien puant de la gueule à chaque fois qu'il venait quémander une caresse au mari de sa maîtresse.

Opéca, toute occupée à conserver une digne posture sur son cheval n'en attendait pas moins de ce voyage. Pour elle, il s'agissait surtout de contrer autant se faire que peu sa rivale Chaperon Rose. Bien décidée à contrecarrer au maximum ses plans de séduction et autres tentatives pour attirer un maximum de mâles elfiques dans sa position préférée, à savoir, à l'horizontale, elle comptait bien lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et avec le sourire s'il vous plaît !

Chaperon Rose, que même un ouragan n'aurait pu détourner de son but, avait ses neurones en fusion et ses atouts féminins au diapason. Fine mouche, la donzelle avait pensé à tout. Son plan d'attaque pour faire fléchir le roi ne souffrait d'aucun défaut. Toutefois, elle comptait bien laisser la primeur à Olana. Elle possédait tout de même un code de l'honneur !

Dans sa robe à faux cul, la belle avait entreposé en tassant au maximum, à l'intérieur de l'armature métallique tout une foule de dessous les plus affriolant les uns que les autres. Il y avait là, deux guêpières, des bas de soie, des culottes froufroutantes à souhaits, ouvertes, fermées, en dentelles, bref, tout un éventail de sensations en perspective.

Amélie, quant à elle, ne pensait qu'à être présente pour ses fifilles. C'est que les deux fariboulettes, justifiait à elles deux une attention des plus assidues. Avoir l'œil sur elles étaient une mission dont elle se sentait investit.

Profiter de quelques largesses elfiques, notamment sur le plan culinaire, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. C'est que, la belle avait lu le passage concernant les goûts immodérés du roi Thranduil pour les festins et surtout les vins de grands crus. Tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait !

Aliénor n'entrevoyait pas cette aventure sous un bon œil. Son instinct lui soufflait de faire attention, que rien de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre ne ressemblerait à leurs autres voyages. Cette impression la tracassait, mais elle était bien décidée à veiller sur Olana, bien trop fragile pour la laisser partir seule.

La rudesse de sa vie lui avait appris à se méfier de ce genre de sensations, mais il était trop tard de toute façon pour faire machine arrière. A présent qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans ce qui lui apparaissait comme une folie, il fallait aller jusqu'au bout.

Olana, l'avait tant espéré ce joli rêve rose bonbon, que rien ni personne n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Ce roi, quelque part, lui appartenait déjà. Pourquoi un tel sentiment de possession ? Aucun espoir de réponse n'était à entrevoir.

Il lui fallait le connaître, il lui fallait lui parler, il lui fallait l'aimer...

Conserver un tel secret en elle, n'avait pas été facile. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, de nobles sentiments s'étaient emparés de son cœur ne lui laissant plus le moindre repos. Le temps manquait pour en connaître d'avantage sur lui. Elle aurait aimé enrichir ses connaissances le concernant, mais l'on ne pouvait plus retarder le moment du départ. A regret, elle avait obéi. Ses lectures restèrent en suspens.

Comme elle se sentait impatiente...Tant d'espoirs la guidaient. Peut être le destin lui offrirait il enfin la chance lui ayant toujours fait défaut. Un peu de bonheur à son crédit, était ce trop demandé pour cette naufragée de la vie ? Sans doute, pensait elle qu'en haut lieu, quelqu'un ressentirait un peu de pitié pour elle et ce cœur qui n'avait jamais battu pour un homme. Se pourrait il qu'il s'emballe pour un elfe ?

Gabriel, tout à son attention à paraître, en toute occasion aussi gracieux que possible, gardait en tête le but qu'il s'était fixé : garder son troupeau dans le droit chemin avec toute la piété que son cœur pouvait posséder et cela signifiait beaucoup pour cet être de lumière.

Tout juste, s'était il autorisé, de son propre chef, à rendre des sentences bien senties à ses ouailles si ces dernières devaient s'éparpiller dans une mauvaise direction. Ce regain de pouvoir le portait au firmament d'un contentement sans nulle autre pareille.

Qu'il était bon parfois de s'octroyer quelques largesses sans se sentir surveillé !

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'édifice. Les chevaux furent attachés à un bosquet d'arbres tout près de l'ancien chemin menant au château. En effet, à grands renforts de moyens, une nouvelle route pavée avait été tracée de façon à faciliter le passage de deux charrettes se faisant face, mais surtout pour faire étalage de la fortune des châtelains.

Pourquoi faire simple lorsque la possibilité d'en mettre plein la vue s'offrait à vous ? C'était ainsi que fonctionnait les d'Isendrill du Comté de Faye. Briller pour éblouir. Cela permettait quelque part de cacher d'autres facettes bien plus ternes de cette famille avides de gains en tous genres.

C'est ainsi que des ombres encapuchonnés se pressaient sur ce petit chemin oublié de tous et envahis de ronces. Opéca râlait, Mic Mac, craignait pour son petit fessier et ne cessait de marcher tout contre la jeune femme qui ne se privait pas pour le faire dégager de son environnement immédiat à grands renforts de coups de pieds.

Enfin, par delà les marais environnants se dressa la demeure familiale d'Olana. Plus qu'une maisonnée, c'était un château, n'en déplaise à la jeune femme qui, modeste ou polie, au choix du Roi, évoquait seulement un lieu où famille, amis et dignitaires de hauts rangs aimaient se retrouver.

Opéca : Eh ben, on peut dire que vous vous retrouvez pas au boui boui du coin pour ripailler vous autres !

Absorbés par la contemplation du superbe édifice, personne ne crût bon de relever la réflexion de la fille de joie. Le style renaissance se mélangeait parfaitement au gothique flamboyant d'où l'architecte avait puisé ses multiples inspirations en vue de l'émergence de pareille merveille. Les toits d'ardoise reflétaient la lumière blafarde de la lune octroyant un lustre magnifique à ce chef d'œuvre. Les fenêtres aux encorbellements raffinés, entrelacs et autres dessins de pierres, laissaient transparaître une douce clarté due aux myriades de bougies allumées et disposées sur les candélabres. On eut dit des centaines de lucioles. Il n'y avait pas à dire, avec cette imposante construction, la famille d'Olana avait su asseoir une étonnante suprématie. Leur fortune devait être considérable au vu de ce qui apparaissait sous leurs yeux. Aliénor se demanda même d'où leur venait tant d'argent. Pour un simple duché, cette magnificence paraissait suspecte. Tous en étaient à ce genre de réflexion lorsqu'Opéca, comme cela était coutume, interrompit ce doux moment de rêverie.

Opéca : Dîtes-moi, vous comptez gober les mouches encore longtemps ?

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, n'êtes vous point imprégnée par cette contemplation ?

Mic Mac : En voilà un bon mot frangin. J'aimerais bien m'imprégner moi aussi mais avec quèque chose de plus liquide…

Gabriel : Dois-je te rappeler, immonde gnome, combien la consommation d'alcool est dangereuse pour la santé ?

Mic Mac : M'en fous ! S'torcher y'a qu'ca d'vrai.

Gabriel : Irrécupérable !

Prince Charmant : Veuillez me pardonner Gabriel, il me semble qu'une bonne biture de temps à autre n'a jamais tué personne.

Jack : Pas faux l'ami.

Gabriel : Cessez de contredire mes vérités, d'autant qu'elles sont parfaitement vérifiables.

Prince Charmant : Eh bien excusez-moi de démentir cette affirmation, mais si vous deviez, comme j'ai la malchance de le vivre, vous taper une Princesse bancale et complètement nymphomane, ça n'est pas une cuite qu'il vous faudrait mais dix, tant la chose est malaisée !

Jack : Mec, je compatis. Faut bien être bourré pour s'coltiner ta belette.

Aliénor : Dîtes, vous allez discourir encore longtemps sur ses déboires conjugaux ? Il n'avait qu'à mieux choisir sa moitié. Ceci dit...

Opéca : Ouais, ceci dit avec sa gueule...il avait pas beaucoup l'choix.

Amélie : Penses-tu donc ! Un prince ça plaît toujours. Dis-moi Olana, pourquoi qu'c'est t'y faire toutes ces lumières ?

Olana : Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir réception. De toute façon il n'y en a pas plus que d'ordinaire. Si tu savais les splendeurs que recèle cet endroit...

Opéca : Eh ben y'en a qui ont le cul bordé d'nouilles.

Prince charmant : Pardon ? C'est charmant mais je ne saisis guère le rapport entre un fessier, dût-il être gracieux et une flopée de nouilles ?

Opéca : Cherche pas, le temps de t'expliquer le jour sera levé.

Olana prit la tête du cortège et emprunta un chemin pavé de... marbre blanc (et de bonnes intentions pour les plus courageux, pourquoi pas !) si beau qu'il aurait eu sa place à l'intérieur au lieu d'être exposé à la rigueur des intempéries. Elle était seule à savoir ce château vide. Les lumières n'étaient disposés que dans le but de dissuader les bandes de voleurs fort nombreuses en ces temps troublés.

Tout semblait si magnifiquement ordonné. Hélas, il y eu bientôt un couac. Eh oui, avec ces troubadours de bas étages, cela devait se produire. J'y parviens.

Arrivés devant la majestueuse entrée, Opéca feignit la stupeur lorsqu'elle vit le pont-levis relevé.

Jack : Dommage que les interphones n'existent pas dans ton époque Olana.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Aliénor, siffla à un point tel que Chaperon rose, pourtant habituée à ce genre de démonstration sonore, se couvrit les oreilles.

Chaperon Rose : Bon sang Aliénor, tu viens de me déchirer les tympans !

Opéca : Son coup de sifflet est légendaire ma belle, il nous a sauvé bien souvent.

Prince Charmant : Je constate, non sans une certaine joie, que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous mettre dans des situations délicates.

Mic Mac : Ah cousin, à notre niveau, c'est de l'art !

Gabriel : Ayez le triomphe, modeste petites gens, tout ne sera pas toujours idyllique.

Mic Mac : Mais tais-toi, oiseau d'malheur, tu vas nous porter la scoumoune !

Gabriel : Et que nous apporte-tu toi ?

Chaperon Rose commençait à perdre patience :

Chaperon Rose : N'y aurait il pas moyen d'activer un peu les choses, c'est que voyez-vous, je commence à avoir la culotte qui frétille moi et ça n'est pas bon signe.

Opéca : Tu sais c'qu'on en pense de ta culotte cul d'poule ?

Gabriel : **Opéca !**

Opéca : Quoi ? y'en a marre de cette greluche !

Chaperon Rose : Je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime, voici un fait bien avéré.

Gabriel : N'en rajoutez pas Chaperon je vous prie.

Chaperon Rose : Si c'est toi qui me le demande mon Gabinou, alors je ferais un petit effort.

Minaudant quelque peu, la belle les mains nouées, le bout de langue rose coincée entre ses lèvres délicieusement ourlées, se dandinait avec la plus parfaite indécence. Prince Charmant agitait d'une manière fort précieuse son mouchoir de dentelle :

Prince Charmant : Cette enfant est charmante, tout à fait impudique, comme je les aime...

Aliénor : Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ces discussions de bordel ?

L'archange tout à fait surpris, haussa un sourcil en ouvrant de grands yeux :

Gabriel : Que vous arrive-t-il Aliénor princesse de sang ?

Aliénor : Ces deux poules folles m'indisposent au plus haut point voilà tout.

Gabriel : Ceci n'est pas une raison. Reprenez vous je vous prie.

Jack observait cet échange verbal l'air ahuris :

Jack : C'est pas un peu fini ces conciliabules pourraves ? Bordel, on s'en fout des bonnes manières. On ferait mieux de se préoccuper de la façon dont on pourrait entrer...

Prince Charmant : Vous avez encore raté une occasion de vous taire mon ami. Ces vilaines manières chez vous sont récurrentes me semblent t-il.

Jack : 'tain, j'sens qu'je vais me l'faire ce con !

Aliénor : Laisse tomber jack, tu vas t'énerver, je vais prendre ta suite, m'énerver et tout le monde finira énervé, voilà !

Amélie : C'est t'y qui aurait donc pas une entrée d'service ? Où c'est t'y qu'on vous livre vos victuailles ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la mama de service.

Jack : Ma poulette t'as bien raison, rien ne te perturbe à toi du moment que tu sais où se trouve le ravitaillement.

Amélie : Ben dame, faut c'qui faut.

Et un joli sourire édenté un !

Olana : Amélie, à quoi peut servir un pont-levis sinon nous garantir une certaine sécurité ?

Amélie : Ben dis-moi pas, vaut mieux pas oublier d'rentrer à l'heure chez vous.

Olana : Bon, aux grands maux les grands moyens. Il existe une entrée connue de moi seule mais elle n'est guère aisée, il va nous falloir emprunter ce soupirail.

Elle désigna une petite lucarne fermée par une grille dans les douves, en contrebas.

Olana : Avant que quelqu'un ne me pose la question, je possède la clef …

Jack : Et comment on accède à ce soupirail ma belle... en nageant ?

Olana : Hélas, je crains qu'il ne nous faille nous mouiller quelque peu.

Prince Charmant : Quelque peu ? Diantre ! Je vais abîmer mon costume. Pensez donc, de la dentelle de Venise au fil de soie, c'est criminel de ...

Opéca : On en a rien à branler d'tes dentelles prince, maintenant, si le cœur t'en dit, rien ne t'empêche de rester sur la rive.

Gabriel : Prince, je compatis. Un tel travail, une telle finesse… ce serait sacrilège.

Prince : Ah, mes doléances ne sont point vaines entre gens de bonne condition. Pensez donc ! Une telle splendeur mérite que l'on y accorde, sinon de l'attention, au moins un minimum de respect.

Chaperon Rose : Eh oh !(Tapant dans ses mains), c'est pas un peu fini ces discussions de salons ? **Je veux voir Thranduil moi !**

Olana : Pas autant que moi Chaperon.

Aliénor : Qu'attendons-nous dans ce cas ?

Pour toute réponse, Jack, comment dire, par un effet de flexion extension du pied, envoya dans les douves l'indécis Prince qui atterrit dans l'eau saumâtre accompagné d'un couinement.

Il va de soi, qu'avant que le même sort n'arrive à tous, chacun prit la décision de prendre un envol délibéré. Quitte à plonger, autant le faire de son propre chef.

La belle tripotée de nageurs ! Quelques-uns, forts expérimentés comme Aliénor, Chaperon Rose ou Olana, n'eurent aucun mal à se retrouver dans l'élément liquide. Pour d'autres, en revanche, ce fut moins aisé. Le lutin frétillait comme une anguille. Jack avait l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice mais pour Amélie… c'était une autre histoire. Comment décrire la chose ? A mi chemin entre la baleine blanche et un cachalot sur le point de s'échouer, la pauvre femme avait du mal à rester en surface. Gabriel, toujours en apprentissage, ne marchait pas encore sur l'eau comme son maître. Il surfait à vive allure pour éviter de couler. C'était déjà un bon début !

Qui accrochés aux barreaux du soupirail, qui se tenant aux interstices des pierres de constructions, chacun émergeait de l'eau tentant vainement de reprendre leur souffle.

Olana s'approcha de la grille clef en main. Hélas, bien qu'introduite dans la serrure, cette dernière ne put en actionner le mécanisme.

Olana : J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir la bonne clef.

Opéca : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Prince Charmant : Appelez à l'aide dans l'espoir qu'une âme charitable, ayant la bonne idée de traîner dans le coin, nous vienne en aide. Tout ceci est votre faute, stupide gueuse !

Opéca n'eut guère le loisir de répondre à cette énième attaque qu'un cri perçant se fit entendre :

Mic Mac : Là ! Dans la pénombre, j'ai vu deux tâches brillantes qui me fixaient.

Aliénor : Si c'est encore un de tes mensonges le nabot…

Mic Mac : Méchante ! Personne ne me crois, pour une fois que je dis quelque chose de vrai.

Chaperon rose : Ah ! Tu reconnais tout de même être légèrement fabulateur à tes heures ?

Mic Mac : On peut en discuter en tête à tête ma jolie si tu y tiens.

Chaperon rose : Range immédiatement cette idée au fin fond de ta misérable caboche.

Mic Mac : N'y a-t-il personne pour venir en aide à un pauvre lu… Ahhhhhh ! Là !Regardez !

A ce moment, deux petites billes jaunes brillèrent dans le boyau noirâtre et une voix grave, légèrement empreinte de gaieté, se fit entendre :

Matoub: parmi, entre polo?

Olana : Matouba ?

Matouba : Est-ce moi, où n'est-ce pas moi ?

Jack aperçût un gros chat tigré s'avancer nonchalamment en sautant sur ses pattes. La patte antérieure droite de concert avec la patte opposée arrière gauche. A chacun de ses pas, le rituel était le même. Une démarche peu ordinaire vous en conviendrez. Cela semblait amuser le chat. Un rictus joyeux révélait une lignée de petites quenottes pointues.

Olana : Que fais-tu là Matouba ?

Matouba : Réponds-je, où ne réponds-je pas ?

Jack : Un chat qui parle ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?

Mic Mac : Il est bizarre ce matou !

Prince Charmant : Je le trouve légèrement irritant avec ses questions puériles, n'est-il pas ? Qu'attendons-nous pour le souffler comme il se doit ?

Olana : Il ne le fait pas dans ce but, c'est inscrit dans ses gènes, voilà tout. Inutile de le frapper.

Mic Mac : Dommage !

Prince Charmant : Il aurait les gènes adéquats pour s'exprimer de cette façon ? Par exemple ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi délirant.

Jack : Je dirais surtout qu'il a les gènes de la connerie moi.

Olana : Tout est permis dans ce monde, surtout quand cette création est l'œuvre d'un certain… Alachnÿ !

Mic Mac : Encore ce vieux schnock ?

Chaperon Rose : Je me gèle les michetons, pourrait-on entrer ?

Prince Charmant : Quelle enfant délicieuse !

Aliénor : Ca suffit le chat…

Matouba : Matouba tel est mon nom, où n'est-ce point ?

Jack : Bon sang, je vais l'crever !

Mic Mac : Ouais et je me ferais un manteau avec sa fourrure.

Matouba : Le pourrais-tu, où ne le pourrais-tu pas ?

Mic Mac : Eh ben t'as qu'à ouvrir la grille gros tas et tu verras.

Olana : Ecoute Matouba, nous devons rentrer au plus vite alors ne nous fait pas languir je te prie.

Jack : Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui demande son avis à c'te crevure ?!

Mic Mac : Ouais crevure, crevure !

Olana : Ne le vexez pas où nous allons y passer la nuit.

Aliénor : T'as plutôt intérêt à ouvrir, carpette à poil.

Matouba : M'aime-t-on, où ne m'aime-t-on pas ?

Opéca : Tu vas pas tarder à l'savoir.

Jack, que ce chat énervait copieusement, ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une solution. Il attrapa la grille d'une main et commença à la secouer comme un forcené.

Prince charmant : Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Comment comptez-vous desceller ces barreaux ?

Jack : Et la rouille que je vois partout, sombre crétin, tu crois que ça n'aide pas peut-être ?

Le mercenaire avait raison. Tous s'accrochèrent comme une armée de morpions sur ces barreaux et engagèrent un véritable bras de fer avec ce fichu soupirail qui ne tarda pas à céder. Il fut envoyé directo au donjon et Jack pu enfin entrer.

Le chat n'eut pas le loisir de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Brusquement, il l'envoya valser au fin fond du boyau qui servait de corridor.

Mic Mac : Bien joué Jack. Bon débarras !

Olana : Hélas, je ne suis pas certaine que vous ayez fait le bon choix.

Aliénor : Peut être, en tout cas on est à l'intérieur et c'est ce qui compte.

Olana : Je persiste à dire que vous allez le regretter.

Mic Mac : Eh ben on s'en fout ! De toute façon y nous gonflait ce chat non ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien nous faire ?

Olana : Je n'en sais rien mais cette race de chat est très rancunière.

Prince Charmant : Peu importe. Qui vivra verra. Quelle est la suite des réjouissances ?

Jack : Eh l'ami ? Ca t'écorcherait la gueule de dire merci ?

Prince charmant fusilla du regard le mercenaire avant de hausser les épaules et s'engagea dans le boyau nauséabond.

Après moult plaintes, injures, cris et menaces, tous se retrouvèrent dans ce corridor ressemblant à des égouts où quelques rats se disputaient la dépouille d'une chauve souris.

Chaperon Rose : Ahhhhh ! Des rats !

Opéca : Tiens tiens tiens mais c'est qu'elle aurait peur la donzelle.

Et pour se faire plaisir, Opéca poussa Chaperon Rose dans le dos. Déséquilibrée, elle s'affala de tout son long sur les pierres moisis devant les moustaches frémissantes des petits mammifères. Les yeux agrandis par la stupeur et l'effroi, elle se mit à hurler.

Chaperon rose : **Je vais te tuer Opéca !**

Olana : Chut ! Suivez-moi.

Ils se mirent en route. L'humidité régnait partout. L'on pouvait sentir l'odeur, fortement désagréable de la moisissure. De temps à autres, une torche apportait une touche de lumière. Il y avait de nombreux accès à ces égouts, tous s'entrecroisaient, déversant des eaux sales et nauséabondes. Rien à voir avec la magnificence du dehors. Ici, tout n'était que laideur.

Connaissant les moindres recoins de ces souterrains, la jeune femme les mena très facilement devant une porte qui s'ouvrait sur une réserve de poudre et autres munitions.

Aliénor : Euh ! N'est ce pas un peu risqué de pratiquer un rituel dans ce genre d'endroit ?

Olana : Mais non Aliénor ! Il n'existe aucun danger fais moi confiance.

S'approchant de Jack, la guerrière flairant un mauvais coup, chuchota à son encontre :

Aliénor : Est ce que tu sens ce qui se prépare, où suis je la seule à le penser ?

Jack : Eh non ma belle ! Ceci dit, si nous partions en laissant derrière nous un beau foutoir, ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire.

Aliénor : Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Jack : Pas du tout. Si elle veut régler quelques comptes avec les trouducs qui lui servent de famille...Ca me va.

Aliénor : Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Et nous alors ? Nous pourrions sérieusement en pâtir.

Jack : T'inquiètes ma belle, on sera déjà bien loin.

Aliénor : Où morts !

Jack : Laisse là faire ! Ca t'fait pas chier toi qu'on te mette des bâtons dans les roues pour récupérer ton trône ?

Aliénor : C'est certain.

Jack : Alors ! On va faire vaciller ce château de pacotille et partir en beauté !

Aliénor ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire de connivence à son ami. Bon sang ce mercenaire n'avait peur de rien. Son côté intrépide lui valait toute sa sympathie.

Pendant ce temps, tout avait été installé sur la table de bois. Olana commençait ses incantations. Tous se regroupèrent autour d'elle. Gabriel semblait serein, quoique un tantinet surpris par le choix de l'endroit tout de même. Ne sentait il pas comme un avertissement envoyé par quelques forces divines ?

Décidé à l'ignorer, après tout, il se sentait tout à fait capable de temps à autre, de prendre un peu les rênes, il préféra soigner sa chevelure. Il allait être présenté à un roi, et pas n'importe lequel ! Cela valait bien une petite remise en beauté.

Notre tartuffe de service, quant à lui, prenait le plus grand soin à se repoudrer le visage. Dégainant, et le mot n'est pas trop fort tant cela paraissait un réflexe de survie pour ce farfadet, une petite boîte en or, Prince en sortit une mouche de velours noir dont il lécha consciencieusement l'envers afin d'apporter un peu de collant à cet artifice et le plaqua au dessus de sa lèvre. Un peu de rouge au joues, enfin, peu, Prince ne connaissait pas, disons plutôt...après un emplâtre rouge sur chaque joue, Prince Charmant adressa un sourire à la petite assemblée le fixant de leurs yeux arrondis :

Prince Charmant : Avez-vous remarqué comme cette petite remise en beauté flatte ma perfection ? Si je le pouvais je m'embrasserais.

Mic Mac : On dirait Polichinelle.

Jack : On dirait Polichinelle version connerie puissance mille.

Gabriel : N'est ce pas un peu trop ?

Prince Charmant : Cela n'est jamais trop me concernant mon ami.

Aliénor : Je te souhaite bon courage lorsque tu seras présenté au roi !

Chaperon Rose : Ca risque d'être un moment d'anthologie.

Opéca : Je me mettrais loin de lui en tout cas.

Prince charmant, tout occupé à arranger ses dentelles et autres colifichets n'accordait plus la moindre importance à ces commentaires désobligeants et n'avait rien compris lui non plus au possible danger que l'endroit représentait, mais le lutin lui, avait déjà saisis ce qui se tramait.

Mic Mac : Allez vas y frangine, fais leur péter la gueule à tous ces cons !

La main suspendu au dessus de la vasque, Olana délia enfin les doigts d'où s'échappèrent quelques grammes de poudres d'un or irisé.

Les minuscules grains semblèrent tomber au ralenti. Elle eut le temps d'envoyer un sourire au lutin qui lui rendit un clin d'œil. Ce soir, elle se rappellerait aux siens de la façon la plus explosive qui soit.

A peine la rencontre des matières se fit elle qu'une formidable déflagration retentit. Un terrible souffle les propulsa à terre pour les plus chanceux, quant aux autres, ils furent plaqués au mur tels des mouches prisent dans une toile d'araignées. Quelle ironie pour ce qui les attendait.

De mémoire des habitants du Comté de Faye, l'on avait jamais vu pareille explosion. Le fabuleux château des maîtres de ces terres fut réduit en cendres. Il ne subsista de cette magnificence qu'un amas de ruines fumantes d'où s'échappait le parfum doucereux de la vengeance !

Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait, pensait Olana alors que sa conscience émergeait. Bientôt, elle serait en présence de ce Roi qu'elle souhaitait tant rencontrer.

Petit à petit, ses compagnons de voyage ouvraient les yeux à leur tour. Se redressant les uns après les autres, chacun essayait de se remémorer les derniers événements de cette fabuleuse fin de journée.

C'est qu'il en fallait de la concentration !

Pendant qu'ils en étaient à cette constatation, Olana et Jack s'étaient avancés de quelques pas et fixaient droit devant eux une immense forêt d'un vert profond où les branches d'arbres majestueux, se balançaient au gré du vent.

De nombreux oiseaux piaillaient tandis que se couchait le soleil sur un lit de couleurs éclatantes. Etonnés, il leur sembla même entendre des...chants ! Les deux amis se fixèrent intensément :

Jack : Quelque chose cloche !

Olana : La forêt...Ne devait elle pas être sombre, torturée, malade ? Ca ne ressemble en rien à la description de ton livre jack.

Jack : Primo, c'est pas mon bouquin. Secundo, je comprends pas plus que toi ma belle.

Aliénor : Qu'y a t-il ? Un problème ?

Jack : Un gros je pense ! Soit on n'est pas au bon endroit, soit on n'est pas à la bonne époque, à vous de choisir.

Chaperon Rose : Cela veut il dire que nous ne verrons pas Thranduil ?

Opéca : Ah, il n'y a qu'ça qui t'intéresse ?

Amélie : Ben dis moi donc pas. Quèque qu'on fait ?

Bientôt, ils furent repérés.

Au devant d'eux, sortant de la forêt, un petit groupe d'elfes s'avançaient vers eux. Manifestement, pas hostiles, ils semblaient au contraire, joyeux. Ils conversaient entre eux en désignant du doigt les humains leur faisant face.

Prince Charmant : Surtout, montrons-nous sous notre meilleur jour. Tâchons de faire bonne impression pour une fois !

Jack : C'est pour moi qu'tu dis ça trouduc ?

Prince Charmant : Pas du tout.

L'un des elfes, le plus imposant, avec sa longue cape bleu nuit s'inclina main sur le cœur :

Elfe : Mae govannen (heureux de vous rencontrer). Êtes vous perdus étrangers ?

Prince charmant : Eh bien pour tout vous dire...

Aliénor : Mes hommages les plus respectueux.

Elfe: hantale! (Merci)

Olana : Veuillez excuser mon empressement, sommes nous bien aux abords de la forêt de Mirkwood ?

Elfe : Mirkwood ? Cet endroit se nomme Vert bois le Grand gente Dame.

Olana : Quels sont ces chants que l'on entend ?

Elfe : Nous fêtons Elenya, le jour des étoiles, ces chants sont notre mémoire.

Prince Charmant : Une fête ? Quelle idée charmante. Aurions-nous la chance d'y être conviés ?

Un temps d'arrêt s'imprima dans l'espace et le temps. Devant ces ellons s'affichait la mine enfarinée de notre guignol de service. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ils prirent le plus grand soin à ne pas éclater de rire ce qui leur demanda un effort considérable :

Elfe : Souhaiteriez vous approcher ?

Gabriel : Ce serait un honneur de nous accorder cette faveur.

Prince Charmant : Comme je le dis toujours très justement, il y a un temps pour toute chose. Le temps de festoyer est arrivé !

Elfe : En ce cas, veuillez nous suivre.

C'était l'évidence même, cette configuration n'était absolument pas celle prévu au départ de l'expédition. Il fallait pourtant s'en assurer.

Jack : (s'adressant au lutin) Tu as tout intérêt à te tenir tranquille. Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne va pas rester très longtemps ici !

Amélie : J'suis d'ton avis.

Pendant ce temps là, Chaperon rose exultait à parader devant ces elfes fort plaisant tout occupés à l'observer dans sa robe parfaitement indécente. C'est qu'elle l'avait choisie courte, avec une forme patineuse et une armature de métal léger appelée faux cul comme les cocottes du dix neuvième siècle.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu d'aussi jolies jambes ainsi exposées. La belle en profitait, suivit par une Opéca au comble de la fureur. Pour ne pas être en reste, la belle brune lançait des œillades à faire fondre un troll.

Aliénor s'approcha sans tarder et les attrapant toutes les deux par la nuque telle une maman chatte le ferait avec ses chatons et crut bon de remettre les pendules à l'heure et peut être même remonter un peu le mécanisme par la même occasion :

Aliénor : J'en vois une seule faire un impair, je vous dérouille sans autre forme de procès. Pigé ?

Opéca : Tu nous connais Aliénor, on s'chamaille mais au fond on sait s'tenir !

Aliénor : Alors là, permet moi d'en douter.

Après cette mise en garde, chacune des jeunes femmes montra une certaine retenue. Bien évidemment, Chaperon Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une petite démonstration de sa très savoureuse démarche chaloupée. Sa marque de fabrique en quelque sorte. Bon sang, les elfes n'en perdirent pas une miette tout à la joie de pouvoir admirer ces formidables rondeurs se balancer en un rythme cadencé. C'est qu'elle avait le rythme dans la peau cette donzelle !

Ils atteignirent un sous bois éclairé par une myriade de petits feux placés çà et là, ce qui conférait à l'endroit une magie toute particulière. De nombreux elfes se trouvaient là, debout, écoutant ces chants tout en observant de temps à autre la voûte étoilée au dessus de leur tête. Comme ce tableau était charmant. Empreint de poésie et de sérénité, ces êtres remerciaient à leur façon Varda, la Vala, pour l'amour et la générosité dont elle avait fait preuve à leur création.

Prince Charmant dodelinait de la tête tout en admirant les costumes magnifiques que portaient ces messieurs et ces Dames elfes. Il était en pays conquis !

Soudain, Olana LE vit. Thranduil, prince des elfes sylvestres, cela ne faisait aucun doute à présent. Prince ? Il y avait erreur sur l'époque ! Non loin de là, le Roi Oropher observait, avec la plus grande attention, une elfe qui jouait gracieusement de la harpe. Bon sang ne saurait mentir, c'était donc vrai... Oropher était un grand amateur de jolies elleths et ne s'en cachait pas. Chaperon Rose pensa secrètement qu'elle aurait aimé le connaître plus intimement. Mais le temps manquait...

Olana comprit instantanément qu'elle ne pourrait rester plus longtemps en ce lieu.

A une cinquantaine de mètres, Son Roi, celui pour qui elle avait bravé ses peurs et détruit un château, se tenait droit, tandis qu'une elfe magnifique, brune, élancée, se tenait derrière lui, le front tendrement posé contre son large dos. Sa main caressait le bras du prince et l'on pouvait ressentir l'amour qui les unissait.

Déçue, désespérée, la jeune femme ne put en supporter d'avantage. Elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant. Jack la rattrapa au passage et lui parla. Thranduil, possédant une ouïe très sensible, se détourna des poètes et musiciens pour jeter un coup d'œil vers ces bruits qui attiraient son attention.

Remarquant le petit groupe, près de ses gardes, il adressa quelques mots à son épouse et se défit de son étreinte. La curiosité le poussait vers ses soldats.

Alors qu'il empruntait le chemin, il remarqua une jeune femme venant dans sa direction, le regard au sol. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se trouvait devant d'elle, pas même un prince qui venait à sa rencontre. Il crut la collision inévitable lorsqu'elle leva enfin la tête.

Il se dégageait de cet être un profond désarroi. Jamais, il n'avait contemplé visage empreint d'une telle tristesse. Comme le ferait une enfant, ses mains effleurèrent ses paupières humides. Interloquée, son regard accrocha celui du prince. Ce geste là, Thranduil ne devait jamais l'oublier !

Aussi vert qu'un océan tempétueux, bordé de longs cils blonds, ces prunelles le fixait avec une telle intensité.

Ses cheveux pâles, formaient un halo luminescent. Malgré la douceur de la nuit, il frissonna.

Qui était cette jeune femme ?

Une sensation de malaise s'empara de son cœur.

Ces deux êtres se figèrent dans le temps, alors qu'au loin, l'écho des chants se perdait dans l'immensité de la nuit.

Elle osa un geste. Ses doigts se posèrent timidement sur la joue du prince. Ce fut aussi doux que la caresse du vent.

La sensation perdura quelques secondes au point qu'il baissa ses paupières. Ce geste d'une audace folle atteint sa majesté en plein cœur. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, cette femme l'attirait comme un aimant. Sonder ce regard vert lui valut un effort intense. Rien n'aurait pu le détourner de cette tâche. Ensuite, ce ne fut plus qu'une sensation ...

Une sensation si furtive... Tout aussi rapidement, elle s'était retournée et s'était enfuie.

Il eut envie de courir après elle, la retenir, lui parler...

Son épouse, au loin, lui faisait un signe l'enjoignant à se rapprocher. Il se détourna, marchant vers elle. Aimante, l'elfine brune l'accueillait d'un sourire tandis que Thranduil tendait ses mains vers elle.

Tout à l'écoute des chants, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard en direction de cette furtive apparition. Il n'y avait plus personne, comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Son regard s'abîma dans une douce rêverie.

Bien que l'immortalité lui offrait l'infini, le regret de n'avoir pu la retenir le hanta tout aussi longtemps.

Des recherches furent entreprises dans les moindres bourgs, villages, où l'on aurait pu lui signaler la présence d'une étrangère aussi particulière...En vain.

Personne ne fut en mesure de lui apporter le moindre renseignement. Persistant quelques temps encore, sa volonté de la retrouver n'avait pas faillit, mais plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir s'amenuisait.

Il finit par mettre un terme à ces recherches en se réconfortant du souvenir de cette vision. Curieusement, à chaque tentative, les traits de cette apparition se perdaient dans le brouillard. Pourquoi tout ses efforts se soldaient ils par un échec ?

Sa mémoire ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, sauf pour elle. Cette constatation le fit souffrir.

Dès lors, l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour son épouse se délita imperceptiblement, au fil des jours. Sans cesse, il s'obligeait à l'aimer, l'honorer...mais force était de constater que le désir n'était plus là, que le bonheur s'était enfuis.

Il en conçut une grande culpabilité.

C'était bien la première fois qu'un elfe n'aimait plus son conjoint. Que lui arrivait 'il ?

La naissance de Légolas, fut comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour Néryëlle, se jetant à corps perdu dans cet amour maternel, comblant ainsi les manques dont le roi faisait preuve à son égard.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun rapprochement entre les deux époux. Neryëlle avait baissé les bras.

Pleurant sa mort avec sincérité, le cœur du souverain s'éteignit ce jour là de façon définitive, du moins le pensait il.

S'enfermant dans son silence, Thranduil vécut en parfaite autarcie en s'octroyant la souffrance de n'avoir pu révéler son secret à son épouse. Le poids de la culpabilité serait une sentence toute méritée, pensait il.

Et sa longue vie reprit son cours.

Pour nos amis, il en était tout autre. C'était l'affolement général. Tous couraient après Olana, qui rendu folle par le chagrin, s'enfuyait vers nulle part se fondant dans la nuit qui venait d'assombrir la plaine.

Aliénor : OLANA !

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'arrêter trop bouleversée pour retrouver un semblant de retenue. Enfin, la guerrière parvint à l'attraper et la stopper :

Aliénor : Mais enfin Olana, calme toi. Il est inutile de te mettre dans un tel état.

Olana : Oh ! Ali...Aliénor !

Elle tomba dans les bras de la jeune femme en sanglotant. Qu'il était difficile de rester stoïque quand une telle souffrance s'affichait. Quels étaient les mots à employer dans pareil cas ? Pouvaient-ils seulement combattre la tristesse contre laquelle ils étaient employés ?

Olana : Aliénor, vais je de...devoir toujours être la...la...spectatrice du bonheur des autres ? Quand viendras mon...mon tour ?

Ses hoquets désespéraient Aliénor. Aussitôt, Chaperon Rose et Opéca, l'entourèrent d'un amour inconditionnel. Ces femmes là savaient former un bloc contre les tempêtes lorsqu'elles survenaient et celle ci était particulièrement forte.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait il à contrer ses espoirs lorsqu'ils s'en présentaient ?

Pour elle, tout était irrémédiablement perdu.

De voir ce couple si unis, si amoureux...C'en était trop. Le choc de ces images la laissait atone. Si seulement elle avait pu deviner le trouble qu'elle venait d'offrir a Thranduil, ses pensées auraient été tout autre.

Aliénor : Je ne sais pas quand viendras ton tour ma douce.

Lui caressant les cheveux, ses paroles calmèrent petit à petit le désespoir d'Olana.

L'archange Gabriel, ne décolérait pas :

Gabriel : Point n'est besoin d'être devin pour deviner qui est derrière tout ceci. Sa malice est sans limite, mais je me fais fort d'y mettre bon ordre. Il n'est pas dit que Gabriel se fera damner le pion par cet infidèle !

Mic Mac : Ouais, c'est ça, fais lui sa fête à ce gros naze !

Gabriel : Nous allons opérer un retournement de situation dont il me dira des nouvelles l'imposteur, le traître, le félon ...

Aliénor se rapprochait du groupe tenant contre elle Olana complètement anéantie.

Aliénor : Pourrions nous retournez à notre point de départ ?

Olana : J'ai perdue le grimoire et détruis le château. On ne pourra plus jamais rentrer.

Prince Charmant : Pardon ? Eh bien nous voici beaux à présent ! Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Sans doute allons nous finir prisonnier de ce temps que nous n'avons manifestement pas choisi.

Jack : Quand t'auras fini d'te faire du souci pour ta bobine, on te demandera ton avis.

Opéca : Pignouf !

Chaperon rose : Pauvre crétin !

Prince Charmant : Eh bien c'est cela continuez, insultez moi, en tout les cas ça n'est pas moi qui ait merdé dans l'histoire.

Aliénor : Encore un mot et je te trucide.

Pendant ce temps là; l'archange, se faisant fort de contrer son ennemie de toujours "_Celui qui s'oppose_", ouvrait, d'un geste théâtral, ses bras au dessus de sa poitrine, en prenant soin de jeter un œil sur son auditoire. Un peu d'admiration de la part de son entourage n'était pas pour lui déplaire après tout :

Gabriel : Tenez vos mains ensemble.

Mic Mac : Quèque tu vas faire ?

Gabriel : Tenter une manœuvre. Je peux rompre encore le sortilège...

Mic Mac : Eh, t'es sûr de ton coup au moins ?

Gabriel : MIC MAC ! Tu me déconcentres !

A partir de ce moment, il se mit à déclamer des paroles inintelligibles, mais prononcées avec tant de vigueur et de foi, qu'il en tremblait d'émotions.

Une lumière blafarde se répandit autour d'eux. C'était bien la fête des étoiles ce soir chez nos amis elfes ? Eh bien, ils auraient là matière à se raconter une belle anecdote au dessus d'un bon feu de camp car les lumières qu'ils aperçurent au loin, à ce moment là, valait bien celle des étoiles au dessus de leurs chères têtes blondes.

Changeantes, se déclinant du jaune pâle au rouge le plus intense, elles virevoltèrent en un incroyable ballet. Cela se termina par une explosion. Encore une.

Eberlués, les elfes crurent à une quelconque intervention divine, et en un sens cela l'était bel et bien, sauf qu'il ne s'agissait tout simplement pas d'une personnalité elfique, veuillez nous excuser messieurs !

Une autre force était à l'œuvre. Tous nos comparses se sentirent attirer dans un gouffre et ensuite...


	3. Chapter 3 A l'ombre des grands chênes

**_Chapitre 3_**

**_A l'Ombre des Grands Chênes_**

Ensuite, ce fut le trou noir !

Dans les consciences des uns et des autres, l'euphorie du départ avait fait place à la résignation. Comme celle de mourir par exemple. Chacun s'y préparait à sa façon. Avec la peur pour compagne pour les plus timorés où le courage pour les plus téméraires. Il n'existait aucun mode d'emploi. Comment en effet se préparer à quitter ceux qui nous sont le plus cher, à faire une croix sur les mille petits plaisirs de l'existence, à oublier la saveur même de sa propre existence ? Chacun tentait vainement d'apporter une réponse à ces interrogations existentielles, lorsque dans chaque esprit embrumé naquit une supposition selon laquelle ils n'étaient peut être pas tout à fait morts...du moins pas encore !

Soulevant leurs paupières, leurs regards furent soumis à une appréciation des plus étonnantes. Etendus sur une herbe grasse et verdoyante, chacun tentait vainement de remettre un semblant d'ordre, autant dans leur pensée que dans leur apparence. Contusionné, complètement décontenancé, personne ne parlait, trop occupé à s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu un membre, une dent où toute autres parties de leurs précieuses anatomies. Apparemment, tout semblait intact. Ce qui était déjà un bon début. Se redressant enfin comme des bipèdes dignes de ce nom, leur attention se porta vers la seule vision qui eut l'extrême bonté de se présenter à leurs yeux.

Ce n'était plus la forêt vivante et enchanteresse de leur premier voyage, mais une masse sombre et peu accueillante. Cet endroit ne se prêtait plus à une promenade bucolique.

Les colosses végétaux semblaient souffrir jusque dans leurs branchages.

Tordus, les feuilles noircies par endroits, les racines le plus souvent apparentes comme si la terre elle même ne souhaitait plus les porter, tout les dissuadait d'entrer sous leurs frondaisons.

Aucun chant d'oiseaux n'égayait les lieux, seul le bruissement du vent, sinistre et peu engageant semblait faire gémir cette nature malmenée.

Un soleil rouge de fin de journée embrasait de mille feux l'horizon. Le sang n'avait pas encore coulé, mais leur bon sens les enjoignait à se parer d'une telle éventualité. Avouons tout de même que cet astre se prêtait à quelques vers de poésie qu'un elfe lui même aurait pu déclamer !

Il était toujours de bon ton d'accorder un instant poétique à une situation des plus pittoresques. Cela rendait la chose plus aisée. Ceci dit, aucun de nos comparses ne se sentait d'humeur à chercher dans les méandres de ce qui leur servait d'intelligence le moindre vers qui eut pour fonction de remplir cet usage.

Pour cela, encore eut il fallu qu'ils possèdent un tel don. De toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas. Encore une bonne raison pour ne point s'attarder sur la beauté de ce coucher de soleil. Après tout, un jour se mourrait peut être, mais un autre naîtrait au petit matin. Savoir que la Terre les porterait encore le jour suivant, était un acte de grâce qu'ils se serait bien vu remercier d'une génuflexion.

Enfin ragaillardis, tous s'observaient en silence. Quel lapin facétieux allait encore sortir du chapeau farceur de leur destinée ?

Beaucoup aurait aimé connaître la réponse, mais là encore, il fallait laisser décider le grand ordonnateur. Celui, qui dans on extrême bonté leur accordait droit de vie ou de mort. Mieux valait ne pas le contrarier au vu des coups pendables qu'ils venaient de commettre ces dernières heures.

Comme toujours, chacun attendait de son voisin qu'il engage les hostilités, juste pour se dédouaner de la prochaine bourde à venir.

Ce fut Opéca qui décida de s'offrir ce luxe en brisant la loi du silence :

Opéca : Alors ça y est ? On est au bon endroit cette fois ?

Gabriel : Il semblerait en effet.

Occupé à essayer vainement d'arranger sa tignasse désordonnée en séparant méticuleusement ses cheveux en deux part parfaitement égale et les mots étaient pesés tant cette préoccupation semblait de la plus haute importance, l'ange semblait hagard. Complètement à côté de ses pompes.

Aliénor : Je suis admirative face à ce retournement de situation digne d'une épopée épique.

Prince Charmant : Bien joué sur ce coup là Gabriel. Je dois reconnaitre vos compétences hors norme. J'en reste coi.

Gabriel : Hum, j'avoue que je suis assez fier de moi.

Mais oui, il l'était ! Parbleu, voici encore un haut fait que Saint Michel lui envierait. Et de deux. Il avait la forme ce soir.

Bon sang ne saurait mentir, un sursaut de modestie sans doute. Mea culpa cher ange. Jack, que tout encourager à s'éveiller, sentit enfin naître en lui une prose des plus soignée :

Jack : Super ! La chierie ne fait que commencer, parce que je sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais nous étions quand même plus en sécurité tout à l'heure.

Aliénor : Regarde Olana Jack, pas besoin de te faire un dessin.

Jack : Ah ! Son Roi ! Elle va enfin le rencontrer. Quelle connerie quand même. Vous êtes vraiment tordus vous les femmes.

Aliénor : Hélas pour nous en effet.

Il était temps de penser à l'avenir. Porter une telle affirmation sur la place publique méritait de donner une suite des plus réjouissantes à cette aventure. Amélie en fut le parfait trait d'union :

Amélie : Quèque c'est t'y qui t'es arrivé avec tes cheveux ? On dirait qu'tu t'es battu avec un chat.

Gabriel : Par le très Haut, si je puis faire pareille offense, il me faut trouver un peigne de toute urgence.

Jack : Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ? C'est tout c'qui t'tracasse ?

Gabriel : Vous ne sauriez imaginer l'urgence de la situation pour moi.

Tout occupé à tenter vainement de discipliner sa chevelure, Olana s'avançait dans sa direction l'espoir chevillé au corps :

Olana : Gabriel, je pense que nous sommes bien aux abords de la forêt de Mirkwood. Tout me prête à croire que ce qui se présente à mes yeux est bien le territoire du roi Thranduil. Aié-je raison ?

Gabriel : Bien sûr mon enfant, il ne pourrait en être autrement tant mon coup de génie nous à offert toute satisfaction.

Chaperon Rose : Ca va pour toi mon Gabinou ? Péché d'orgueil cher ange, péché d'orgueil.

Arquant un sourcil tout en relevant son menton, l'archange fit une moue interrogative :

Gabriel : Douteriez-vous de mes compétences ?

Chaperon Rose : Lesquelles ?

Un sourire gourmand s'afficha sur ces traits où une certaine perversité se mêlait à la plus parfaite innocence. Quel dilemme enchanteur !

Gabriel : **Chaperon !**

Première admonestation. La liste serait longue dans ce récit. Mieux valait s'y habituer :

Mic Mac : Bon, j'veux pas me mettre au milieu de votre ravissante petite conversation, mais la nuit va bientôt tomber, on est à découvert, et de plus j'ai une furieuse envie d'sauver mes miches moi.

Prince charmant : Cette forêt me déplaît, j'y sens un grand danger.

Jack : Non ? Je me serais douté que tu ramènerais ta fraise.

Prince Charmant : Et ne venez pas me dire par la suite, que vous n'avez pas été prévenu ! Mon bon sens légendaire n'est jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur alors qu'il nous sauverait très certainement de la déroute ... si vous vous donniez la peine d'y accorder un peu plus de crédit.

Opéca : Mais t'as pas un peu fini de blablater pour rien dire ? Arrête de faire du vent et avance !

Prince Charmant : Doucement la gueuse...Savez-vous à qui vous vous adresser ?

Opéca : La gueuse t'em...

Aliénor : **Silence !**

Mic Mac : Ouais la frangine, clou lui le bec à ce pèquenaud.

Aliénor : Et cela vaut pour toi aussi.

Le lutin lui adressa un très gentil petit doigt d'honneur. Heureusement, la guerrière n'eut pas le temps de l'apercevoir, ce qui lui sauva probablement la vie :

Gabriel : Entrons voulez vous ? Il me tarde d'être mis en présence de ce grand roi.

Chaperon rose : Oh oui, oui, oui, moi aussi.

Opéca : Calme toi la pouilleuse, tu t'imagines quoi, qu'il va te reluquer, tomber à la renverse et t'épouser dans la s'conde ?

Chaperon Rose : Me mettre dans son lit, serait déjà sa première bonne idée. C'est fou ce que l'on peut apprendre en position horizontale...

Opéca : C'est ça, rêve ma pauv'fille !

Chaperon rose : Nous verrons bien s'il peut résister à mon sens aigu de la répartie doublé d'un sens tout court à l'envoyer par delà les étoiles.

Amélie : Ben dis moi pas, t'attaques fort là ma jolie !

Chaperon Rose : Oh oui, frapper fort. J'aime ces mots dont la consonance me transporte déjà au paradis.

Gabriel : Allez-vous cesser vos insinuations graveleuses ?

Opéca : Ouais, ferme là. J'ai comme une furieuse envie d't'en coller une.

Le lutin lança amusé en direction d'Amélie :

Mic Mac : Des comptes vont s'régler...

Amélie : C'est t'y qu'vous allez vous calmer à la fin ?

Un hurlement de loup affamé retentit dans le lointain.

Amélie : Pougne quèque c'était ?

Prince Charmant : Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre pour le découvrir. Entrons dans cette forêt voulez-vous ?

C'est en trottinant qu'ils franchirent la lisière de la forêt. Ils durent s'arrêter quelques instants le temps que leurs pupilles s'acclimatent à la pénombre ambiante. Déboussolés, chacun se tint à son prochain. Parbleu, pour un peu un cantique aurait couronné une telle action de grâce. Pour une fois que chacun s'occupait de son prochain…

Ceci dit, il faisait bien sombre à présent. A tel point qu'ils pensèrent, un temps, renoncer à entrer si ce n'était le hurlement du loup…

Jack : 'tain c'qu'il fait noir là dedans...

Prince Charmant : Il faut trouver le moyen de faire du feu pour faire des torches.

Jack : Super ! T'as un briquet sur toi ?

L'archange, secoua la tête d'un air navré. L'aptitude à la réflexion devrait bien prendre encore quelques centaines d'années...au bas mot, pensa l'archange. Il soupira aiguillant leurs esprits vers une éventuelle solution :

Gabriel : L'humanité n'a t'elle pas commencé dès ses débuts à faire du feu avec du bois ?

Mic Mac : Ouais, chouette idée, et c'est pas le bois qui manque.

Prince Charmant : Et tu saurais faire du feu toi ?

Mic Mac : Ben j'vais essayer au moins. C'est toujours mieux que s'gratter l'...

Gabriel : Ah non, pas de vulgarités je vous prie, je sens que je ne le supporterais pas.

Opéca : Eh ben eh ben Gabinou, faut pas s'mettre en rogne pour si peu. Allez t'inquiète on finira bien par te trouver un peigne quelque part. Et au fait, merci pour ton coup de maître. Tiens si j'osais, j'te roulerais un patin.

Gabriel : **Opéca !**

Opéca : Ca va, ça va !

Ainsi, chacun se mit à la recherche de bouts de bois. C'était déjà un bon début. Un moyen d'amener ces êtres à plus de clarté dans cette forêt où la peur côtoyait un étrange pressentiment.

Curieusement aucun branchage ne trainait à terre. Les sous bois en étaient tout simplement dépourvus. Quant à trouver du silex... La fin des temps surgirait avant qu'un tel miracle ne se produise !

Passablement énervé, le mercenaire commença à se poser de sérieuses questions sur ces faits étranges. A sa manière cela allait de soi :

Jack : Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ces conneries ! Pas moyen d'trouver un p*** de bout de bois ?

Aliénor : C'est louche.

Prince Charmant : En effet, voilà qui est bien singulier.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien faites quelques chose les hommes il fera bientôt trop noir pour apercevoir le bout de son nez.

Opéca : Et ben ça nous fera le plus grand bien de plus voir ta bobine.

Chaperon Rose : Faire l'impasse sur la tienne également me fera le plus grand plaisir.

Mic Mac : Eh ! Gadez gadez là bas. On dirait bien qu'y a d'la lumière.

Prince Charmant : Regardez, on dit regardez stupide gnome.

Pour toute réponse le lutin dégaina son petit majeur avec une rapidité étonnante. Prince Charmant tenta de lui décocher un bon coup de pied, mais ce petit être aussi tordu qu'une racine pourris avait plus de malice que le tartuffe n'en aurait jamais. D'un rapide petit saut il évita le soulier vernis de Prince qui heurta à la place une racine, lui faisant pousser un cri.

Prince Charmant : Cul d'oignon !

Ce fut la seule injure apparut à son esprit bienveillant.

Décidé à se venger plus tard, Prince entra dans le rang et continua sa marche.

Au loin, effectivement, à un jet de pierre environ, un mince filet de lumière perçait à travers l'épais feuillage. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait se trouver à cet endroit, mieux valait braver leur peur et s'y rendre. Ensuite, ce serait au petit bonheur la chance.

De toute façon aucune autre alternative ne s'offrait à eux, pourquoi insister quand le sort s'acharne ainsi pensaient ils de concert.

C'est ainsi que cahin caha, ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les herbes hautes, quand ce n'était pas des ronces.

Arrivés presque à destination, la lumière disparut brusquement.

Curieusement, elle brilla un peu plus loin. Etonnés, ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la lueur, lorsqu' à nouveau celle ci s'éteignit.

Jack : Et merde !

Mic Mac : Quelqu'un se fout de not' gueule.

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin que racontez vous...Oh ! Tenez, voyez, la lumière là.

Se hâtant, ils couraient à présent vers cette maudite lumière, mais là encore elle s'évanouit. Passablement énervé, Jack poussa une gueulante :

Jack : **Bordel de merde, vous allez arrêter de nous balader comme des cons ?**

Prince Charmant : Félicitations mon ami, vous figurez vous que l'on va nous venir en aide avec un vocabulaire aussi châtié ?

Jack : Mais tu m'fais chier Prince et ça c'est pas du réchauffé !

Prince Charmant : Et voilà comment une conversation tourne court avec vous...

Soudain, comme l'orage est à la mousson, une idée germa dans la jolie tête bien faite de notre gourgandine :

Chaperon Rose : Eh oh les loulous qui se joue de nous... Si vous êtes gentil et que vous nous éclairez le chemin, promis, je vous montre ma culotte...

Opéca : Mais t'es complètement tarée !

Chaperon Rose : T'inquiètes, ça marche toujours.

Prince Charmant : Cette enfant mériterait une ovation tant son sens de la négociation est admirable. De plus, elle possède un des c.. !

Aliénor : Décidément, je me demande parfois pourquoi tu existes.

Jack : Ah, toi aussi tu te poses la question ?

Opéca : Cherchez pas, y'a pas d'réponses, a part pour nous faire chier !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Chaperon Rose honora sa promesse. Se baissant, elle dévoila une charmante culotte rose bonbon, sa couleur favorite, garnie de deux volants de tulle froufroutant à merveille. Un véritable délice. Une gourmandise comme rarement les petits plaisantins de cette forêt enchanteresse avaient pu en admirer.

De joyeux rires, tintant comme les grelots des rennes du Père noël, résonnèrent contre les troncs des arbres. Apparemment, le spectacle était enchanteur pour nos connaisseurs anonymes. Parfait, pensa Chaperon Rose, là où n'y a pas de gêne se trouve le plaisir. La belle était en terrain conquis.

Chose promise également du côté des petits farceurs. Devant pareil spectacle, les adorateurs de petites culottes se devaient d'honorer leur promesse !

Aussi, la lumière se mit elle à briller... de façon très intense.

Chaperon Rose : Tu vois ? Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? Les hommes, que ne feraient 'il pas pour entrevoir un bout de paradis...

Gabriel : **Chaperon** !

Chaperon Rose : Oh, mon Gabinou, je m'excuse... Ceci dit, les péquenauds qui nous font tourner en bourrique, si vous nous dirigez correctement, alors je vous montrerais ma ...

Gabriel : **Jeune fille** !

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit !

Gabriel : Mais c'est tout comme.

Mic Mac : Pourquoi qu'tu lui as coupé la parole…J'aurais bien aimé savoir c'qu'elle aurait montré moi.

Aliénor : Bon sang, personne ne montrera rien !

Amélie : Arrête t'y donc Chaperon d'énerver tout l'monde.

Chaperon Rose : Bon, comme vous voudrez. Eh les loulous….je suis toujours partante pour vous en montrer plus si vous venez à notre secours…Vous auriez tort de vous en priver…

Gabriel : **Chaperon !**

Profitant dans un premier temps de la lumière, chacun se hâta de poursuivre leur route avant qu'on ne décide encore à les plonger dans le néant.

Il faut croire que le dessous affriolant de notre gourgandine ne suffisait plus puisque la lumière faiblit à nouveau avant de s'éteindre. Allait-on leur accorder une aide inespéré ?

Hélas, non !

Tous stoppèrent net leur pas se heurtant les uns aux autres. Soudain Jack se sentit soulevé de terre par une force brutale. Sans doute sa dernière heure était elle venu ? Peut être était il temps de se mettre en règle..

Ce fut ensuite l'affolement général. Des cris perçants s'élevaient de toute part accentuant la peur que chacun ressentait. Chacun fut hissé et projeté dans les airs sans rien y comprendre. Vociférant et pestant comme un enragé, Jack se débattait de toute ses forces espérant se saisir d'un bout quelconque de son assaillant, mais il ne sentit qu'un contact bizarre. De longs poils rugueux lui râpaient la peau. Il sentit qu'on le faisait tourner sur lui même telle une toupie.

Bientôt il se sentit emprisonné de cordes assez fines mais extrêmement gluantes. Impossible pour lui de bouger le moindre membre.

Amélie, malgré sa forte corpulence, fut roulé comme un rouleau de printemps prêt à être tremper dans le nuoc mam. Les deux poupées, toutes ficelées, reposaient à terre sur l'humus dégageant une forte odeur de pourriture. L'on aurait dit deux bobines de fils. Avant de pouvoir protester, Opéca sentit un choc sur sa tête. Mic Mac, venait d'atterrir avec une certaine grâce sur son crâne lui collant son fessier sur le visage. La belle brune en profita pour régler un compte ne pouvant rester en souffrance. Se rappelant à son souvenir elle lui infligea une vive morsure.

Le lutin poussa un cri et dans la foulée une petite injure :

Mic Mac : Morue !

Opéca : T'as aimé j'espère.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des voix :

Voix n° 1 : J'ai attrapé un morceau de choix ! De quoi faire ripaille.

Le morceau de choix portait le doux nom d'Amélie et en effet, il était fort probable qu'il satisfasse un appétit des plus coriaces :

Voix n° 2 : Voleuse, tu me l'as arraché des pattes !

Voix n° 1 : Je vais pouvoir manger pendant des jours avec mon butin.

Voix n° 2 : C'est pas bien de pas partager. J'vais t'embrocher et te faire couiner jusqu'à ce que tu lâche ta proie.

Voix n° 1 : Essaie toujours et je te pique de mon dard.

Voix n° 2 : Tu n'es qu'une sale...

Ces deux voix n'eurent guère le loisir de continuer plus avant cette discussion. Un élément déterminant pour la suite de l'histoire interrompit leur charmant discours. Les propres assaillants de nos amis subissaient à leur tour une attaque en règle.

Grands, sveltes, agiles, des ellons (elfes mâles), bandaient leurs arcs et arrosaient de leurs flèches acérées les horribles araignées de cette forêt. Se déplaçant rapidement, aucunes de leurs ennemies n'étaient oubliées.

Pointant leurs aiguillons empoisonnés dans tous les sens, elles essayaient, tant bien que mal, de les atteindre sans grand succès. Dans un dernier sursaut, elles tentèrent une dernière manœuvre pour sauver leur butin. Emprisonner tous ces petits paquets dans leurs toiles tissées entre les arbres. Là, les elfes ne pourraient les récupérer. Hélas, ce plan ourdi sans la moindre préparation tomba à plat et très déçues, les monstres durent abandonner leurs repas. S'il fallait les abandonner, autant le faire avec cruauté, pourquoi pas, en les amochant au possible ? C'est animé d'une rage folle qu'elles jetèrent dans les airs leurs prises auxquelles elles durent se résoudre à dire adieu.

Jack fit à nouveau une belle pirouette, mais cette fois, rien n'amortit sa chute, et son atterrissage fut des plus brutal, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Leurs corps toujours entravés, ils ne pouvaient se débattre et se contentaient de vociférer et proférer moult menaces et injures.

Bientôt, leur curiosité fut éclairée, puisqu'une lueur apparut. Celle ci ne provenait pas d'une torche où d'une quelconque flamme, mais ressemblait plutôt au rayonnement d'une lumière divine. Clignant des yeux, ils finirent par s'habituer à cette clarté. Jack, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et la stupeur, découvrit accrochés à ce qui ressemblait à de la toile d'araignée, une patte noire, velue, et crochue qui gesticulait encore. Sûrement un dernier réflexe :

Jack : Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ce truc ?

D'autres cris s'élevaient alentours. On eut dit un troupeau de porc se faisant égorger.

En fait, chacun tentait de se remettre tant bien que mal et plutôt mal que bien vu l'admirable gymnastique que leur avait fait subir leurs assaillants. Ils découvrirent ainsi leurs sauveurs tenant d'une main de maître cette forêt : **les Elfes !**

Fins, racés le regard narquois, une douzaine d'individus, arcs bandés, observaient une scène des plus cocasses. Il y avait là onze petits paquets cadeaux aussi bien ficelés que des rôtis s'apprêtant à dorer au four. L'un des elfes s'exprima dans sa langue maternelle. Les autres émirent un rire léger et carillonnant qui déplu fortement à Jack :

Jack : C'est ça, fous toi d'ma gueule.

L'elfe : Il faut dire que la situation s'y prête.

Jack : Ah tu comprends ma langue, alors voici quelque chose qui devrait pas te déplaire mon pote...

A ce moment précis, Prince charmant cru bon d'intervenir :

Prince charmant : Veuillez excusez les manières un peu rustre de mon ami, mais enfin, comment dire, il n'est pas rompu à l'exercice de la politesse. Je ne cesse de l'encourager mais hélas chacune de mes suggestions se solde par un lamentable échec. Ceci dit, je ne désespère pas d'y arriver un jour...

L'elfe : Le temps ne compte pas pour qui veut bien s'emplir de nobles usages.

Jack : Autant rêver mon pote.

Amélie : Eh ben Jack c'est t'y pas comme ça qu'on va s'faire des amis. Dîtes gentilles personnes, vous pourriez t'y pas nous enlevés c'tedrôle de dentelle ?

L'elfe arqua l'un de ses sourcils et toujours souriant entreprit de hisser ses petits filets mignons dans une charrette où étaient entassés un bon nombre de tonneaux.

Elfe : Plus tard...peut être.

Opéca : Eh ben ! On a gagné le gros lot.

Chaperon Rose : Ma proposition de tout à l'heure tient toujours mes mignons...

Opéca : Oh ferme là toi. Qui sait c'qui pourrait nous faire.

Chaperon Rose : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai cru remarquer que nos amis en portaient une belle paire, par conséquent, je suis en pays de connaissance.

Opéca : Ah ouais ?

Chaperon rose : Il faut dire que leurs calebars sont légèrement moulant.

Aliénor : Bon sang, mais fermez là toutes les deux !

Chaperon Rose : Je maintiens, au risque de me faire rabrouer, qu'à partir du moment où il y a boules, il y a négociations.

Mic Mac : Trop forte la frangine. Ca sent la vinasse. Y commencent à m'plaire ces elfes là !

C'est ainsi que durant une bonne heure, la petite troupe parcourut les sous bois plongés, à présent, dans l'obscurité. Etrangement leur marche était silencieuse et aucun animal ne semblait vivre dans les environs immédiats. Bercée par le roulis de la charrette, Olana s'était même assoupie.

Ils se présentèrent enfin devant une entrée majestueuse. Deux portes de bois somptueusement sculptées, suggéraient l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait à un palais souterrain.

Un léger sifflement, et la porte s'ouvrit avec la majesté dû à son architecture.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et le charriot s'arrêta. Les elfes firent descendre un par un les prisonniers, les délivrèrent de leur enveloppe de fil de soie et entravèrent leurs poignets de liens. Chacun y passa, Chaperon rose tenta bien de leur faire du charme, mais apparemment cela ne fonctionnait pas chez eux. Ils se méfièrent d'Aliénor qu'ils devinèrent être une guerrière. Opéca et Prince Charmant furent ligotés comme les autres. Quant à Mic Mac les fixant de ses gros yeux fouineurs, ses liens furent biens serrés et l'un des soldats le prit tel un chaton par le col de son vêtement. Déjà, avec leur odorat légendaire, ces ellons avaient reniflé la forte odeur de suspicion flottant autour de ce petit être tordu.

Gabriel se redressa fièrement. Allaient ils avoir l'audace de s'en prendre à sa précieuse personne ? Et bien...

Les elfes se concertèrent du regard tout de même. Cet étrange personnage avec cette magnifique chevelure leurs posaient un cas de conscience. Au final, décision fut prise de l'avoir à l'œil, dans un premier temps, et dans un second temps de l'encadrer de deux gardes, histoire de faire étalage de la force de leur condition.

Quand ce fut le tour d'Olana, ils hésitèrent également. Deux cas de conscience en si peu de temps ? Cela relevait d'un dilemme fort singulier. Là aussi, la concertation eut lieu.

Il était évident que cette dame était de haut rang et les elfes avaient une très haute opinion de l'art de recevoir des hôtes de marques dussent-ils être des prisonniers.

Aussi ne firent-ils que la maintenir par le coude. Cela leur paraissait un très bon compromis. Evidemment, Chaperon Rose eut son mot à dire :

Chaperon Rose : Eh ben mes amours et moi alors pourquoi suis je attaché ? Je sens le pâté ?

Opéca : T'inquiètes la gueuse y ont tout d'suite devinés à qui y avaient affaire.

Le ricanement d'Opéca éveilla la curiosité de l'elfe :

L'elfe : Vous autres humains êtes si particuliers...

Gabriel : Voici une constatation criante de vérité mon brave.

Sans plus attendre, les elfes s'engagèrent vers un passage s'enfonçant vers des profondeurs incertaines.

Prince Charmant : C'est la descente aux enfers ?

Gabriel : Bientôt vous saurez à quoi ressemble le purgatoire je vous en fais la promesse.

Opéca : Eh ben eh ben mon Gabinou, on dirait que tu es légèrement en colère. Tu sais on trempe tous dans la même mélasse et ton fessier d'ange n'est pas épargné non plus.

Gabriel : Justement !

Avant qu'il ne puisse y avoir un autre échange verbal, une vision d'une splendeur inouïe s'offrit à eux. Des couloirs, aux murs agrémentés de racines entrelacées gracieusement recouvertes d'argent, aux passerelles s'ouvrant sur un vide impressionnant, tout n'était que démesure.

Si l'on tendait l'oreille, l'on pouvait entendre le son cristallin d'une rivière. De nombreuses torches conféraient à l'endroit un gigantisme empreint de solennité. La lumière se jouait de milliards de petits cristaux incrustés dans la roche.

Bon Sang !

La cervelle de Mic Mac se mit à carburer à la vitesse de la lumière devant tant de richesse ainsi exposées.

Là, il y avait certainement matière à faire, à prendre et surtout à garder dans ses poches.

De temps à autre, ils pouvaient apercevoir des elfes occupés à leurs tâches. Celui menant la marche ralentit son pas devant une immense porte à l'initiale dessinée avec un goût exquis. L'on pouvait distinguer les lettres T accolé à un O.

Intriguée, Olana observa ces deux lettres et y vit comme un signe du destin. Elle s'arrêta, ferma les yeux une seconde. Derrière ces portes, se trouvait son obsession. Le moment était enfin venu.

Elle se revit, plongée dans sa lecture, imaginant ce moment...

A présent, tout était réel, jusqu'à l'odeur du bois imprégnant ses sens. Bientôt, il entrerait dans sa vie.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle reprit sa marche.

Deux des gardes les accompagnants, ouvrirent les lourds battants. De ce moment, Olana se souviendrais toute sa vie.

Une salle immense à la voûte scintillante, abritait un superbe banquet au bout duquel siégeait un roi. Et quel Roi !

Une véritable splendeur. Même assis, il paraissait immense. Un visage d'une sublime finesse, abritait des yeux bleus acier aussi perçants que le regard d'un aigle. La peau diaphane n'avait aucune imperfection. Son nez aquilin se fronça lorsque son regard accrocha ce qui allait lui être présenté. Ses lèvres, délicieusement ourlées, s'entrouvrirent.

Les tables chargées des mets les plus fins et de vins couleur rubis attendaient qu'on les dégusta. Partout des lumières tamisées conféraient une impression de luxe et de volupté. Pour le calme, cela n'allait pas durer, mais enfin pour l'instant, seuls des chants elfiques faisaient échos contre les parois rocheuses. Prince charmant écarquillant les yeux ne cessait d'ouvrir la bouche en formant des o d'étonnement sauf qu'aucun son n'en sortait. Fortement impressionnée, Aliénor n'était pas en reste pour observer ce qui était soumis à son appréciation.

Gabriel les yeux agrandis par on ne sait pas trop quoi au juste, étonnement, peur, joie, surprise, admiration, bref certainement un condensé de tout cela avançait avec une impression d'être revenu d'un endroit d'où il n'aurait jamais dû en partir.

De tous, la plus impressionnée fut sans nul doute Olana. Ni le décor ambiant, ni les chants, ni les mets délicats n'avaient pu rivaliser avec ce qui avait accroché son regard dès l'instant où elle était entrée. Seul son roi accaparait son attention et bientôt tous ses sens.

Jamais pareille beauté ne s'était offerte à ses yeux. Elle en eu même un frisson qui la paralysa. Son visage était pourtant différent de celui qu'elle avait vu lors de leur premier voyage. Ses traits plus sombres, plus mystérieux, dégageaient une impression de lassitude. Sans doute le décès de son épouse pensa t'elle...

Seul le devoir du souverain emplissait son âme. Quand à son cœur...

Il y avait fort longtemps qu'il s'était éteint.

Olana ressentit pour lui, un élan de compassion face au constat qu'elle venait de dresser. Transis, son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Elle finit par se figer telle une statue.

Opéca et Chaperon rose se lancèrent un regard assassin, chacune ayant compris ce que l'autre pensait. Et bien entendu Opéca fut la plus prompte à réagir. Elle chuchota à sa rivale :

Opéca : T'as plutôt intérêt à garder ta culotte bien à sa place parce que la mienne à déjà pris le large et tu fais pas partie du voyage.

Mic Mac qui avait tout entendu se mit à rire, ce qui attira l'attention du roi. Il se tourna dans leur direction et enfin il s'exprima. Enfin, aurait dû s'exprimer, sauf que Jack fut plus rapide un point c'est tout :

Jack : Dis donc, çà va pour toi l'ami ? Parce que nous çà fait une heure qu'on se tanne le cul dans une carriole pourave...

Il n'eut guère le loisir de finir sa phrase que Thranduil avait bondi de son siège se tenant le visage collé au sien, les yeux emplis d'une fureur assassine :

Le Roi : Ton insolence est à la hauteur de ta médiocrité ! Est-il encore recommandé de préciser que l'on ne s'adresse pas à notre personne d'une telle façon ?

Prince charmant chuchota :

Prince Charmant : Bravo mon ami. Belle entrée en matière.

Mic Mac : Ouais, on va bien en chier maintenant.

Effectivement, les réjouissances venaient d'être lancés sans parachute cela allait de droit. Encore une fois l'occasion d'entrer dans une aventure par la grande porte se soldait par un échec. C'était presque devenu une habitude pour eux. Pourquoi faire simple lorsque les complications se présentaient en rang d'oignons en attendant sagement leurs tours.

Gabriel soupira et osa prendre la parole :

Gabriel : Veuillez pardonner à ce simple d'esprit.

Jack : Comment çà simple d'esprit ?

Pour toute réponse Mic Mac lui décocha un coup de pied qui le fit taire non sans mal. C'est alors que l'elfe qui les avait amenés au devant du roi s'inclina :

L'elfe : _Arachnÿ s'apprêtait à en faire ripaille._

Le roi : _Et alors ? Sans doute nous aurait elle donné moins de fil à retordre avec un ventre bien remplie !_

Légolas : _Ada ! (père) Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser en les soumettant à votre regard, mais nous ne pouvions les abandonner à leur sort. D'ailleurs, ils ont aiguisé ma curiosité, je les trouve différents des gens de Lacville._

Thranduil : _Ion nin (mon fils), puisque tu y tiens, voyons voir à qui nous avons affaire..._

Sa majesté prit le temps de se rasseoir avec toute la grâce dû à sa condition de plus grand bellâtre de la création, avant d'observer ce joli petit monde. Chaperon Rose en profita, la gourgandine, pour gonfler sa poitrine déjà fortement soumise à une envie de fuir tant son corset la serrait. Opéca, contra l'effet de la blonde en passant le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres et en mettant ses mains sur sa taille histoire de faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à satisfaire toute velléité masculine.

Le roi se détourna d'un geste dédaigneux. Il détestait les humains et plus encore les filles de joies. Manifestement, ces dernières en étaient de dignes représentantes.

Amélie ? Inutile de préciser qu'il ne s'attarda pas sur celle ci.

Innutile de gaspiller un temps précieux à cette…contemplation. D'ailleurs, aurait il su lui trouver la moindre appréciation tant l'apparence de cette brave femme ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Gabriel lui paraissait un être d'une grande pureté et, par tous les Valar, quels beaux cheveux délicatement partagés ! Peut être était il de haute lignée ?

Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur Prince Charmant. Et là ...comment dire, notre fabuleux souverain se posa deux questions fondamentales. Comment est habillé cette chose infâme osant troubler notre bon goût des choses, et surtout, qui est ce branquignole ?

Prince, lui, étant tout occupé à se gonfler d'importance ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce que pensait le roi à son encontre.

Quelques rires étouffés fusaient de toutes parts. Même les musiciens s'étaient arrêtés de jouer pour se repaître de ce spectacle. C'est que l'on n'avait pas souvent affaire à des clowns chez notre bon roi Thranduil ! Haussant un sourcil dans un geste empreint de perfection, ce que repéra immédiatement Gabriel, il préféra se dire que cet énergumène serait bientôt soustrait de son fabuleux regard.

Ceci dit, cette couleur de teint, cette perruque, ces vêtements...et ce drôle de point noir posé au dessus de sa lèvre. Etait-ce une mouche morte que le trublion avait oublié d'ôter d'un geste de la main ? Comment pouvait-on s'affubler ainsi ? Par quels mystères une telle créature pouvait exister ?

Aliénor retint plus volontiers son attention. Il émanait de chez elle une vaillance et une force à peine dissimulée. Sa prestance trahissait une noble origine. Il savait reconnaître ces signes extérieurs, quand à Mic Mac, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Ceci dit, le gnome faisait tout pour passer inaperçus. S'il lui faudrait voler deux trois petites choses qu'il venait de remarquer, mieux valait rester dans l'anonymat. Question de pratique. Se fondre dans le décor, voilà qui était primordial. De toute façon, il décréta tout de go, que le roi avait une tête de… Avis d'un stupide lutin, bien évidemment !

Aliénor profita de ce que le roi l'observait pour s'adresser à lui :

Aliénor : Faite preuve d'indulgence Mon Seigneur. Nous ne souhaitions troubler votre repas.

Prince charmant : Tout à fait votre seigneurie, d'autant que ce n'est faute d'en avoir avertit mes compagnons de route. Si vous saviez combien il est malaisé pour moi de leur faire entendre raison.

Opéca : Dis donc, ça va pour toi L'AMI ?

Mic Mac : Y veut sauver ses miches et laisser les nôtres aux bons soins d'ces ...

Prince charmant lui fit les gros yeux, sous entendu, "tais-toi stupide nabot, où ta connerie va nous coûter cher !".

Prince Charmant : Nous nous contenterons d'un léger souper. Trois fois rien, ce qu'il plaira à votre majesté de nous offrir...

Le roi observa l'infâme chose bariolée venant de s'adresser à sa précieuse personne avant de prendre la parole :

Thranduil : Est ce tout ? S'il vous fallait autre chose nous vous conseillerions de ne point vous gêner.

Prince Charmant : Votre majesté est trop bonne, mais nous n'osons abuser de son sens du bien recevoir. Cela nous changera de cette première prise de contact fort désobligeante. Je vous assure que nous nous ferons si petit que votre majesté en oublieras jusqu'à notre présence.

Il n'était pas certain que sa majesté eut une telle pensée. Décidément, ce guignol avait du répondant ce qui déplaisait fortement au roi. Une telle impudence éveilla sa moquerie :

Thranduil : Ainsi, ricana-t-il, notre accueil vous aurait froissé ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh non Sire, je ne me suis jamais senti offensée. Pour peu que l'on veuille bien y mettre les formes, je veux bien me soumettre aux volontés de tous vos désirs... Si en plus elles peuvent me satisfaire au delà de mes espérances...ce n'est que mieux.

Aliénor : Cette Demoiselle veut tout simplement dire qu'elle consent à ne point vous contrarier dans quelque domaine que ce soi.

Opéca : Euh...moi aussi, tout pareil.

Prince Charmant : Allez-vous cesser ? Vos babillages enfantins dérangent sa Majesté !

Opéca : On sent le vent tourner Prince ? T'as raison change de bord, on sait jamais ...

L'archange comprit alors qu'il était temps de prendre la parole. Le vent changeait de direction. Il devenait urgent de redresser la barre :

Gabriel : Noble roi que tout dispose à être enclin à notre égard, veuillez prendre en considération le fait que n'étant rompu à vos usages, nous ne désirons plus longtemps importuner un hôte si charmant et vous prions d'accepter notre congé afin de vous libérer de notre présence un peu trop...encombrante.

Thranduil : Vous pensez-vous convaincant à ce point ?

Gabriel : Nul n'est prophète en son royaume Sire.

Thranduil : Qu'est ce à dire ?

Soudain, inspiré, l'archange arqua le sourcil comme il venait de le voir faire chez ce roi, en se disant qu'un tel hommage rendu au monarque, lui serait profitable. Il réunit ses mains sous son menton, croisa les doigts sauf les deux index restant positionné sous sa mâchoire :

Gabriel : Me voici Ô Seigneur Thranduil tout couvert de confusion et pénétré de douleur de vous avoir ainsi, par notre comportement déplu et froisser. Je viens détester devant votre grandeur nos offenses en vous priant Ô votre Majesté, de nous accorder votre pardon et l'indulgence dont, seule une âme comme la votre, pétrie de bonne intentions, se plairait à le faire !

Il y eu, là, comme un arrêt sur image. Petit un, le grand Roi Thranduil eut quelques soupçons quant à la véracité de ces propos, petit deux, il se demandait si cet olibrius ne se moquait pas un tantinet de lui et enfin petit trois, sa manière trop élégante de déclamer cette tirade enflammée, venait de l'agacer prodigieusement. Jack, quant à lui ne put s'empêcher de déclamer sa phrase favorite en chuchotant, cela allait de soi :

Jack : Mais qu'est ce que c'est ces conneries ?

Prince Charmant répondit au mercenaire un trémolo dans la voix :

Prince Charmant : Je dois avouer, qu'il m'a littéralement retourné, au sens figuré cela s'entend.

Mic Mac : Des clous ! Il est malin voilà tout.

Gabriel : **Mic Mac !** Je t'entends !

Le roi se ressaisit et poussa un soupir, ce qui affola la gent féminine dans un rayon d'action de quelques dizaines de mètres au bas mot. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion, histoire de se persuader qu'il n'était pas en train de vivre un cauchemar :

Thranduil : Vos manières sont si étranges qu'elles piquent notre curiosité et nous conforte dans l'idée de vous garder sous notre **Protection**, quelques temps encore. Cela répond t'il à votre déclaration ?

Gabriel : Pas vraiment Sire, mais enfin, nous nous en accommoderons, d'autant qu'il me plaît à penser qu'insister ne servirait pas notre cause ?

Thranduil : Non, en effet.

Jack : Bravo Gabriel, nous voici dans une merde grand teint.

Prince Charmant : Cela ne serait pas la première fois l'ami…

Jack : Toi, vaut mieux que tu te fasses oublier.

Prince charmant : Mais enfin !

Thranduil : **Faites silence !**

Amélie, qui sentait le vent tourner, voir l'air sentir le roussi, s'adressa à Olana toujours aussi pétrifiée :

Amélie : Dis moi donc pas Olana tu crois pas qui faudrait prendre la parole et sortir deux où trois bons mots comme tu sais si bien le faire ?

Cela partait d'un bon sentiment sûrement, ou à une envie de sauver sa peau. C'était selon…

Gabriel pensa que le moment était venu de mettre Olana dans la lumière. Accompagné d'un geste tendre, il poussa délicatement la jeune femme en direction du Roi qui cessa in petto, et les mots étaient pesés, sa grosse colère. Il sembla s'intéresser à cette soudaine présence et son intérêt fut des plus aiguisé, ce qui échappa à beaucoup sauf à Chaperon Rose toujours plus aguerrie à ce genre d'observation. Incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, Olana ne pouvait que fixer intensément le Roi se demandant si elle recouvrerait un jour l'usage de la parole. A bien y penser, c'était à peu près la question qui tournait en boucle chez chacun de ses comparses.

Ca y est, se disait elle, le voici...enfin. Il est là, devant moi. Fort, imposant, forcément sublime et fidèle à ce que je m'étais imaginée. Ce roi que je rêvais de connaître est en face de moi.

Deux solutions s'offraient à elle : soit elle s'asseyait par terre et attendait de mourir d'une quelconque façon au vu de la splendeur qui s'offrait devant ses yeux et qui la paralysait dans son désir, soit elle engageait la conversation l'air de rien en y mettant les formes, histoire de se présenter sous son meilleur jour en espérant attirer un tant soit peu son attention.

Elle choisi une troisième solution, celle qui arrivait toujours sur les chapeaux de roue contrecarrer les deux premières : ne rien faire !

Bravo, se disait-elle, tout ça pour ça. Elle se maudissait de ne jamais avoir le courage de passer au dessus de ce manque de confiance afin d'assumer les actes qu'elles auraient souhaités réaliser. Mais c'était ainsi. Elle ne pouvait que le fixer intensément alors qu'elle rêvait de lui parler.

Sentant qu'il débloquerait peut être la situation en émettant un mouvement, le Roi lui lança un regard aussi pénétrant qu'une lame de boucher découpant un steak saignant tout en levant sa main d'une façon très distingué.

Le trouble chez la jeune femme fut tel, qu'elle eut un sursaut ce qui la déstabilisa. Se sentant chuter vers l'arrière, elle agita gracieusement les bras comme les ailes d'un papillon. Telle une catastrophe annoncée, tout le monde se prit à penser qu'elle allait se ramasser une belle gamelle devant un monarque et qu'elle mettrait sans doute une bonne partie du restant de sa vie à essayer d'occulter de sa mémoire ce moment très embarrassant. Sauf que... les elfes ont un sens aigus des bonnes manières et cela ne se fait pas de regarder une jolie jeune femme, se vautrer à terre. Tout aussi rapidement et gracieusement, le Roi retint le poignet de la jeune femme d'une main douce et forte à la fois. Ses doigts fins se mêlèrent à ceux d'Olana. Une onde de chaleur parcourus son bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent offrant à Olana la plus belle des impressions.

Celle d'avoir atteint le roi en plein cœur.

Revenu dans une position verticale un peu plus diplomatique, le Roi mit tout de même un petit moment avant de lâcher la main de cette beauté. Roi peut être, mais connaisseur dans l'âme. Ce souverain savait apprécier les belles choses ! Voici un premier fait avéré qu'il fallait mettre à son crédit.

Devant le geste hautement héroïque du souverain, Olana ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer la plus gracieuse des révérences et à nouveau s'immobilisa. Le souffle court, l'émotion la paralysait. Intrigué, il émit un semblant de sourire et là je suis large parce que sa majesté n'était pas connue pour se taper sur les cuisses. L'attitude de la jeune femme l'intriguait tout autant que sa singulière beauté. Elle battit des cils d'une façon si charmante qu'il se laissa un instant troubler par son innocence. C'était ce qui transparaissait le plus dans son attitude. Il en fut presque attendrit et s'évertua tant bien que mal à le dissimuler. Garder, en toute circonstance un certain maintien, était primordial chez ce souverain.

Ses compagnons d'infortune, quant à eux, commencèrent à se demander qu'elle mouche avait bien pu la piquer, lorsque le Roi repris la parole :

Thranduil : Pouvons-nous connaître vos noms noble Dame ?

Olana : ...

Arquant à nouveau un sourcil, ce que ne manqua pas d'observer à nouveau Gabriel, le roi parut songeur. C'était bien la première fois que l'on ne répondait pas à sa majesté.

Thranduil : Nous intimidons vous ?

Olana : ...

Une lueur féline éclaira son regard. Cette jeune femme éveillait en lui un sentiment depuis longtemps enfoui. Il en fut le premier surpris. L'observant attentivement, il remarqua sa lèvre supérieure tremblé. Cela lui paraissait charmant. A tel point qu'il en oublia le reste de ses gens. Pourtant, il dû se reprendre très vite. Détournant son visage, bien à regret, il interrogea à nouveau Aliénor :

Thranduil : Auriez-vous une explication à nous offrir pour cela ?

Sa main s'éleva dans un geste gracieux en désignant Olana :

Aliénor : Un comportement un peu trop émotif Sire.

Thranduil : Vraiment ?

Aliénor : Il m'est très difficile d'expliquer ce fait à votre majesté, quant elle se trouve entourée de ses gens. Un peu d'intimité aurait été souhaitable.

Nullement satisfait de cette réponse, il se prit à penser que ces humains devaient cacher bien des choses. Aliénor jetait un regard discret vers Olana. Elle la savait si fragile...Un rien pouvait la faire basculer.

Toute à sa contemplation, la jeune femme continuait à garder le silence. Pourtant, elle finit par baisser les yeux en rougissant. Un dernier regard du roi le convainquit de s'intéresser de façon plus intensive à cette jeune femme.

A nouveau, son attention se reporta sur Aliénor qu'il pensa être la seule personne à peu près sensée dans ce groupe, c'est pourquoi, tout naturellement de nouvelles questions lui furent posées :

Thranduil : Que faisiez-vous sur nos terres en pleine nuit ?

Aliénor : Eh bien, nous passions notre chemin lorsque nous nous sommes faits attaqués par des araignées géantes.

Thranduil : Vous passiez votre chemin ? En dérangeant nos gens et en vous engageant sur des terres où vous n'aviez aucun droit de passage ?

Aliénor : Nous ne le savions pas votre majesté.

Thranduil : Que ne saviez-vous pas au juste ?

Aliénor : Euh, absolument rien en fait. Sans vouloir être désobligeante majesté, nous ne connaissons rien des usages de votre royaume.

Le roi commença à élever le ton de la voix, ce qui, manifestement, n'était pas bon signe :

Thranduil : Vous moqueriez- vous de notre personne ? Comment une telle chose peut elle être possible ? Quelles sont vos origines ?

Les musiciens faisaient à nouveau entendre le son de leurs harpes et les conversations reprenaient autour du banquet :

Aliénor jeta un regard en direction de Gabriel. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce guêpier ?

Gabriel : Que votre majesté fasse preuve de la plus grande indulgence à notre égard. Notre monde est lointain et peu connu de votre peuple. Notre venue n'est en rien une menace, seulement la marque d'un profond respect teinté d'une parfaite innocence. Ne vous fiez point à ce que votre humeur vous ferait entrevoir. La nuit la plus sombre a toujours une fin lumineuse.

Le roi fut troublé par la remarque de cet être si particulier. Il y décela une singulière familiarité :

Thranduil : Troublante est votre déclaration. Cela nous conforte dans notre idée d'en connaitre d'avantage à votre sujet. D'ici là, soyez nos hôtes.

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage d'ange. Bien plus que l'armée dont Gabriel avait le commandement, cet ange là, allait lui donner du fil à retordre c'était une certitude :

Thranduil : Mettez nous tout ce joli petit monde au frais en attendant d'avoir à statuer sur leur sort.

Olana se relevait, péniblement il faut bien l'avouer car la voix grave du Roi lui faisait perdre son latin. Ceci dit cela ne lui aurait pas été préjudiciable vu qu'elle ne parlait plus du tout. Ce silence oppressant, venait pourtant de parler en sa faveur.

Ce qui fut dit fut fait et avant même qu'ils ne comprirent ce qui venait d'être décider, on les poussa vers la sortie histoire de commencer à ripailler.

Au moment de se mettre en marche, le Roi interpella le capitaine de sa garde personnelle :

Thranduil : Luthïen, veuillez présenter Dame Olana à Oilïnn en lui, précisant de lui attribuer des appartements privé. Nous nous réserverons le privilège de la questionner personnellement. Que tout l'honneur dû à son rang lui soit accordé.

Luthïen : Bien votre majesté, comme il vous plaira.

Thranduil : Nous vous la recommandons. Qu'Oilïnn vienne me voir dès que cette Dame sera installée.

Luthïen : Bien majesté.

Thranduil se détourna des étrangers et commença son repas. Il n'accorda aucune attention, à la poésie qu'une jeune elleth déclamait en chanson, seul ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire occupait son esprit.

Le vin était excellent. C'était une bonne année. Il en but une belle quantité. C'était devenu une habitude le concernant. Son ennui était ainsi noyé dans les vapeurs doucereuses de l'alcool.

Pourtant ce soir, il restreint sa consommation, préférant garder les idées plus claires pour plus tard.

Oilïnn, la jeune elleth à son service s'avançait vers lui.

A peine avait elle atteint l'âge de la majorité, que ses parents de substitution s'étaient chargés de la faire entrée au service du roi. Plus qu'un honneur, il fallait parler d'un sacerdoce, tant cette elfine prenait son rôle au sérieux. Les parents naturels de cette elleth avaient perdus la vie après une attaque d'orques lors d'un voyage vers Imladris.

Attristé, Thranduil, s'était porté garant de son devenir. Ainsi, elle adorait son roi et le souverain le lui rendait bien en lui permettant d'avoir accès aux enseignements de percepteurs personnels. Thranduil lui offrait ainsi l'opportunité de compléter une éducation inachevée.

S'inclinant respectueusement, l'elleth attendit ses ordres :

Thranduil : Allons aux ateliers Oilïnn. Nous souhaiterions trouver un vêtement mettant en valeur cette noble Dame.

Oilïnn Bien majesté.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers un endroit où Prince Charmant aurait pu très certainement passer le reste de sa vie. Un endroit splendide, où des rouleaux de tissus de toutes sortes, de toutes qualités étaient savamment alignés sur des étagères de bois de cèdre, selon un certain ordre, en attendant de passer entre les mains expertes d'habiles couturiers. Dans un coin de l'immense salle était entreposé un nombre incalculable de vêtements, autant pour les elleths que pour les ellons. Il s'agissait, avant tout de satisfaire les désirs royaux concernant le paraitre. La chose semblait primordiale pour ce souverain dont le bon goût était légendaire.

Passant en revue les diverses robes accrochées par un ruban de soie sur de longs rondins de bois, le choix du roi s'arrêta sur une petite merveille dont ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher. Il s'en saisit et la remit entre les mains d'Oilïnn :

Thranduil : Parez en notre invitée et qu'elle nous soit présenté au plus tôt. Soignez ses cheveux. Cette Dame en possède de somptueux d'après notre attentive observation.

Oilïnn : Oui majesté.

La jeune elleth s'en fut portant la robe sur ses bras. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du roi. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais le seul fait d'avoir choisi cette robe le mettait en joie.

Autrefois, il aimait venir dans cet endroit avec son épouse afin d'admirer les tissus dont il aimait la parer. Comment en était-il arrivé à ne plus apprécier ces petits plaisirs qui le comblaient tant ?

Son étrangère bien sûr ! Cette apparition avait bouleversé sa vie. Il tenta à nouveau de se souvenir d'elle...

Malgré une intense concentration, un voile était jeté sur sa mémoire bloquant à nouveau toute tentative.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle des banquets, une brève vision revint en force dans sa mémoire. Une couleur...une chevelure...

Une blondeur si opposée à la noirceur des cheveux de Neryëlle...

Un timide sourire étira ses traits. Se pourrait t'il que ses souvenirs reviennent enfin ? Se pourrait t'il que cette apparition vienne à nouveau bercer ses rêves et lui offrir un peu réconfort ? Quelle étrange coïncidence.

L'émergence de cette réminiscence semblait liée à la venue de ce groupe d'étrangers.

Pourquoi cette jeune femme le troublait il autant ? Bien qu'il tentait de se convaincre du contraire, une question se posa à son esprit. Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici alors ?

Jamais il n'avait eu à s'acquitter d'une telle tâche pour une elleth autre que son épouse, encore moins pour une humaine.

Plus qu'une surprise, c'était surtout la joie que lui avait procuré le choix de cette robe qui venait d'éveiller sa curiosité.

Un doux sourire effleura ses lèvres. Le destin lui, offrait il enfin une autre chance ? Sa vie lui semblait si terne...si désespérément terne...


	4. Chapter 4 De l'or dans ses cheveux

**_Chapitre 4_**

**_De L'Or dans ses Cheveux_**

C'est sous bonne garde que cette troupe disparate fut dirigée vers les geôles du souverain. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la lumière sur ce mystère, le roi préférait les avoir sous bonne garde. La prudence avait toujours été un trait de caractère chez cet elfe millénaire. Très impliqué envers les siens, il savait prendre ses responsabilités pour protéger son peuple coûte que coûte. Même si aux yeux des autres seigneurs elfes l'opiniâtreté qu'il employait dans cette tâche conférait à l'obsession, beaucoup reconnaissait sa valeur. Son côté froid et distant n'était qu'une façade. Après tout le roi ne se devait il pas d'inspirer crainte et autorité ? Bien à l'abri dans ses cavernes, il avait depuis longtemps pris la décision de sauvegarder la légitimité de sa race. Et c'était bien ainsi.

Ses gens lui en étaient reconnaissants. Bon nombre d'entre eux étaient même prêts à donner leurs vies pour ce monarque dont le destin semblait si tragique. Son peuple souffrait de la disparition de leur reine Neryëlle. Au début, beaucoup pensaient qu'elle reviendrait très vite. Très aimée de ses gens, elle ravissait tous les cœurs, jusqu'aux soldats pourtant peu enclins à livrer leurs émotions.

Pourtant, le temps s'écoulait et leur reine tardait à renaître. Que se passait-il ?

Tous pensaient que la mélancolie du roi était imputée à son chagrin. Perdre son conjoint pour un elfe était si terrible, si déstabilisant... Qu'en était-il pour un roi ? Même si leur souverain avait pris des maîtresses, ils le sentaient insatisfait, triste, malheureux. Comment pouvait-on combler l'absence d'un être cher pendant si longtemps ? Etait-ce une épreuve envoyée par les Valar pour tester l'amour de ce monarque ?

Chacun dans ce royaume tentait d'apporter toute satisfaction à leur souverain. Une obéissance aveugle dans ses décisions, animait son peuple. Rien ni personne n'aurait su contrarier une telle évidence.

Il était une seule chose que beaucoup d'elleths rêvaient en secret...

Celle d'atteindre le cœur du roi. Si son épouse préférait rester dans les cavernes de Mandos, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette absence pour le conquérir ? C'était devenu, un enjeu, pire...un espoir.

Cependant, personne ne pouvait deviner les tourments qui étaient siens. Lui seul se complaisait dans cette souffrance lui appartenant. C'était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie, hormis son enfant. Son fils adoré pour lequel il décida d'avancer encore un peu sur le chemin de l'immortalité. Du moins pour quelques temps encore.

Pendant que la petite troupe marchait, chacun y allait de sa petite tirade, bien encadrés par les gardes qui se lançaient des œillades moqueuses. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Jack. Ce dernier cru bon d'émettre une opinion avec un langage haut en couleur comme toujours :

Jack : Cà te fait rire ? Je suis sûr que çà vous amusent tous non ? Mais viendras l'heure de la revanche et là ... comment vous dire ...çà chiera dans la colle.

Prince charmant : Doucement mon ami, n'oubliez pas chez qui nous sommes.

Jack : Justement, je suis pas prêt de l'oublier. Quand je vous disais qu'on allait le regretter.

Gabriel : Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'émettre une opinion en mettant des mots orduriers. Votre indélicatesse ne sied pas à ce cadre Jack, vous devriez vous le remettre à l'esprit à chaque fois que votre langue prend la liberté de fourcher.

Jack : Mais je m'en cogne de ma façon d'causer, c'est comme ça !

Gabriel : Prenez exemple sur Amélie qui bien qu'un peu juste, sait tenir sa place...la pauvre.

Opéca : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par juste au juste ?

Prince Charmant : Voyons la gueuse, laissons cette bonne vieille à ses poulets grillés. Comment pourrions-nous imaginer une seule seconde entrevoir un début de conversation selon les nobles usages de la Cour, entre çà et le roi ?

Opéca : Le seul poulet que je vois à l'heure actuelle c'est toi, pignouf. Non mais tu t'es regardé ? Elle a p'être pas toute les cases allumées notre Amélie, mais au moins elle à un cœur et pas d'pigeon mais un bon gros cœur tout plein de belles choses contrairement à toi tête de con !

Chaperon Rose : Tu as encore raté une occasion de te taire prinçouille. C'est fou ce que tu peux t'attirer la sympathie quand tu t'y mets. A croire que tu as un don pour çà.

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, c'est un comble cela. Comment peut-on remettre sur la sellette mon bon sens légendaire ? Voyez comme j'ai suscité la curiosité du roi voire même un soupçon d'admiration. Ne l'avez-vous pas remarqué stupide gens ?

Des ricanements s'élevèrent ça et là et plus particulièrement parmi les elfes les accompagnants. Ces humains étaient vraiment, comment dire, rafraîchissant. Cela faisait même très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient délectés ainsi. Bien entendu, Chaperon Rose fut la première à réagir et à lancer des œillades d'une intensité rare. Passant le bout de sa petite langue rose sur ses lèvres, la belle minaudait faisant virevolter ses petits jupons froufroutant.

Pour le coup, il y eut un avis de canicule dans un proche secteur :

Opéca : Ca y est ? T'es en mode allumage ?

Chaperon Rose : Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour s'y mettre ma chère. Dites-moi mes amis, vous ai je dis combien ces armures vous seyaient à ravir ?

Gabriel : **Chaperon Rose !**

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ?

Gabriel : Veuillez calmer vos ardeurs.

Chaperon Rose : Vous n'y pensez pas Gabriel. Pas avec ce qui est soumis à mon appréciation.

La belle n'en finissait plus de reluquer les elfes sous toutes leurs coutures.

Un elfe à la mine sévère, interrompit ce charmant discours, s'avança vers le groupe et s'adressa à Olana :

L'elfe : Vous êtes priée de me suivre.

Amélie : Mais où c'est t'y qu'vous me l'emmenez la p'tiote ?

L'elfe : Veuillez m'excuser, mais je m'autorise le droit de ne pas répondre à votre requête.

Jack : Tout çà pour dire non ? 'tain mec tu m'impressionnes.

L'elfe : Tâchez de les avoir à l'œil et plus particulièrement celui ci.

Avec une insistance qui ne souffrait d'aucun refus, il la fixa sévèrement et la saisit par le bras.

Ne pouvant faire autrement, elle suivit l'elfe, se demandant vers quel autre mystère ses pas la guidaient.

Après avoir emprunté plusieurs corridors aux murs couverts de racines de chêne entrelacées et gravées de motifs elfiques, il ouvrit une porte donnant sur une chambre somptueuse.

Un magnifique lit recouvert d'une courtepointe de satin pourpre invitait au repos. A ses pieds, un coffre permettait au voyageur d'y ranger divers effets personnels. La teinte du bois tranchait avec la couleur des tissus d'ameublement. Une teinte couleur miel faisant penser à une chambre féminine. Plus loin, une petite desserte faisait face à un large fauteuil de bois doré à l'or fin. Ces meubles d'apparat étaient choisis avec un goût certain. Tout était de belle facture. Assurément, ce roi savait s'entourer de beaux objets. Toute à son admiration, Olana n'entendit pas qu'on l'invitait à se retourner. S'éveillant soudain de ses pensées, elle aperçut une toute jeune elfe répondant au doux nom d'Olïnn :

Oilïnn : Gente Dame, sa majesté vous prie de bien vouloir passer ce vêtement plus conventionnel aux usages de sa cour avant de le rejoindre.

Olana : Le...rejoindre ? Pour quelle raison ?

Oilïnn : Je ne saurais vous répondre.

Olana : Pourquoi devrais je me parer ainsi ?

Oilïnn : Votre robe...

Pour la première fois depuis, qu'ils avaient été fait prisonniers, elle daigna se regarder dans un miroir. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si pitoyable. Froissée, tachée, sa robe ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. L'attaque de ces affreuses araignées géantes avait réduit à néant ses rêves de séduction.

Olana : Oui, je comprends mieux.

Une robe divine était déposée sur le lit tel un petit nuage. Constituée d'organza, ses reflets chatoyants reflétaient la lumière des bougies disposées ça et là. D'une teinte rose pâle, ce vêtement mettait considérablement en valeur la teinte de ses cheveux et ses yeux émeraude. Assurément, la toilette avait été choisie avec goût. D'ailleurs, elle se posait la question de savoir qui en avait décidé ainsi. Elle avança vers le lit effleurant les tissus avec délicatesse :

Olana : Quelle splendeur !

Oilïnn : Nous avons de très habiles couturières parmi notre peuple et beaucoup de leurs créations sont entreposées avec le plus grand soin dans leurs ateliers à diverses fin.

Olana : Est ce vous qui l'avez choisi ?

Oilïnn : Non gente dame.

Olana : Dans ce cas, qui a fait ce choix ?

Oilïnn : Le Roi bien sûr.

C'était une évidence. Qui d'autres que Son Roi, aurait pu faire preuve d'une telle délicatesse ? Il avait tout de même pris le temps de faire ce choix.

Ce haut fait, du moins pour elle, la conforta dans son opinion. Elle ne s'était pas trompée sur lui.

Oilïnn s'avança vers Olana et fixa intensément ses cheveux. Chez les elfes sylvain, ce n'était pas une couleur courante. Généralement, leurs chevelures étaient châtains foncé, quelquefois blonds comme Légolas. Cette teinte aussi pâle qu'un reflet de lune était identique à celle de son seigneur... Troublant, pensa-t-elle.

Olana : Quelle étrange fait de s'apprêter ainsi quand mes amis sont envoyés dans les geôles de votre souverain.

Oilïnn : Ce que le roi veut, le roi l'obtient. Il serait fort dommage de revêtir cette splendeur sans avoir pris un bain auparavant. Souhaitez-vous mon aide où le ferez-vous par vous même ?

Olana : Que va t'il advenir d'eux ? Vont-ils mourir ?

Oilïnn : Rassurez-vous (un petit sourire en coin éclaira son petit visage jovial) notre Roi n'est pas Morgoth.

Olana : Qui est Morgoth ?

Oilïnn : Hâtez-vous, le Roi n'aime pas attendre.

La pièce attenante, une salle d'eau, ne manquait pas de charme. Pourvu d'un immense baquet en bois rempli d'eau chaude d'où s'échappait un délicieux parfum, la pièce disposait d'une dormeuse de velours rouge grenat où des linges disposés en pile attendaient d'être utiliser. Partout, des candélabres apportaient une touche de lumière particulière à ce lieu. Une cuvette de porcelaine où apparaissait de charmants motifs devait certainement servir à faire des ablutions. Posés sur des étagères, une myriade de flacons de verre contenant des liquides ambrés, nacrés, promesse de soins enchanteurs.

Oilïnn enjoignit Olana à se déshabiller et à entrer dans l'eau.

Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir furtivement le corps de la jeune femme, mais elle admira les seins de cette humaine si beaux, si pleins...Cela n'était pas une caractéristique de la beauté elfique. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle envia ce qu'elle ne possédait pas. Que de telles splendeurs pourraient plaire...

Cette pensée la fit rosir. Elle s'attela à sa tâche, prenant soin d'éviter de croiser le regard d'Olana.

Oilïnn : Avez-vous besoin de mes services gente Dame ?

Olana : Non, je vous remercie.

Discrètement, elle s'éclipsa emportant la robe tâchée.

Pendant ce temps, nos amis venaient d'être poussés sans aucun ménagement à l'intérieur d'une cellule de grande dimension. Accolés au mur de pierre de simple lit fait de rondins de bois sur lesquels reposait une paillasse, constituait le seul mobilier. Très spartiate. Ceci dit, c'était une cellule et à ce titre, il ne fallait guère lui en demander plus.

Le lutin Mic Mac se mit à pester comme il savait si bien le faire :

Mic Mac : Saleté d'elfes ! Je trouverais bien un moyen de me venger. Oh mais vous sentez pas comme une odeur de vinasse ?

En effet, les deux elfes chargés de surveiller les prisonniers venaient d'ouvrir, devant leurs yeux ébahis, un tonnelet de vin au bouquet délicat. Un vin chargé de belles promesses. Tout aussi tranquillement, les deux compères s'en servait deux coupes en reniflant le délicat bouquet :

Mic Mac : Eh les amis, soyez gentil pour un petit lutin qui à bien soif, z'auriez pas une p'tite coupette pour moi ?

Prince charmant : Oui mes amis pourriez-vous faire cela pour nous, pauvres hères assoiffés ?

Surpris et légèrement irrité que l'on ait pu les déranger dans un moment aussi important, les ellons les fixèrent intensément dans un premier temps, puis ayant pris un court temps de réflexion répondirent :

L'elfe : Nous le pourrions certes... mais nous ne le ferons pas.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, enfin bonnes cela dépend pour qui, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations :

Jack : 'tain d'enfoirés !

Prince charmant : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous Jack. Ces saloupiauds ne perdent rien pour attendre.

Amélie : Dire qu'on aurait pu s'enfiler du bon pinard.

Opéca : C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse vous, la vinasse ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh pas que çà je te rassure Opéca, pas que çà ...

Dépitée, Opéca partit s'assoir dans son coin.

Prince Charmant : Quel sort prépare t'on pour Dame Olana ?

Amélie : Oh ben c'est t'y ben gentil de votre part de vous intéresser au sort de cette petiote. Heureusement qu'y à quelqu'un pour s'en soucier.

Chaperon Rose : Je pense avoir une petite idée moi. Une idée qui finirait bien à l'horizontale. Vous n'avez rien remarquez bien entendu ! Eh bien, pour votre gouverne, il n'y a pas que mes attributs féminins qui ont été magnifiés, mon sens de l'observation l'est tout autant. Tu pourrais même dire Jack, selon tes propres termes, que j'ai un radar dans le nez pour ce genre de choses.

Aussitôt, ces quelques mots éveillèrent la colère d'Opéca :

Opéca : Ca va pour toi la pouillasse ? Si t'en a trop file m'en un peu !

Chaperon Rose : Hors de question, je garde le surplus. Mais dis moi, soit dit en passant, tout çà ne sentirait il pas un peu la jalousie ?

Opéca : Dégage de mon champ de vision où tes précieux attributs vont en prendre un sacré coup.

Amélie : Oh ben voyons Opéca. Tu vas pas commencer dis moi donc pas ?

Chaperon Rose : Laisse dire Amélie ! Bon, revenons à ce très charmant roi que je me serais fait un plaisir de mettre rapidement dans mon lit s'il n'était déjà destiné à Olana. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas oublié que ce bellâtre est la priorité de notre amie. Ceci dit, si elle ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, je me ferais fort d'engager mon processus de séduction.

Amélie : Quoi ?

Chaperon Rose : Je l'encouragerais tout naturellement à jouer avec ce qui se trouve sous ma culotte et me sert de meilleur passeport.

Gabriel : **Pardon ?** Comment osez-vous vous montrer d'une façon si impudique en un tel moment ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh mon Gabinou, il n'existe de meilleurs moments que ceux choisis pour un tel divertissement. Aucun lieu, aucune heure, aucune préparation pour un tel langage...

Prince Charmant : Cette enfant est si dévergondée qu'elle en échaufferait les sangs d'un macchabé.

Mic Mac : Eh la belette, tu veux bien d'un p'tit lutin à l'intérieur ?

Chaperon Rose : Tu sais bien que je préfère les gros gabarit.

Aussitôt, l'archange entra dans une rage folle. Debout, il paraissait immense. Même les elfes furent impressionnés. Tendant son bras droit devant lui tandis que l'autre le cachait de cette gourgandine, il débita une tirade tel un acteur de théâtre antique :

Gabriel : In altitudinibus, interdum reperitur lux quae viam ostendit.

Opéca : Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Aliénor, qu'un fou rire commençait à agiter se fit un plaisir de traduire :

Aliénor : Dans les profondeurs se trouve parfois la lumière qui montre la voie.

Chaperon Rose : Parfait. C'est tout à fait ce que je m'évertue à vous dire. La voix de la raison vient de s'exprimer.

Notre archange avait il la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait d'énoncer ? Chacun se lança un regard d'où le rire ne semblait pas loin. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Gabriel finit par s'empourprer se mettant la main sur les yeux :

Gabriel : Cette enfant a le malin en elle, il ne peut en être autrement !

Chaperon Rose : Mais non mais non, juste du bon sens cela suffira.

Tous se mirent à rire. La tension les habitant depuis un moment s'évacua avec ce charmant intermède offert par le berger du troupeau. Un bien belle façon de rassembler ses ouailles !

Amélie : C'est t'y qu'j'ai pas tout ben compris, mais ça fait du bien de vous voir rire mes fifilles.

Opéca : C'est pas grave la vieille, tu peux te rendormir, on veillera toujours sur toi t'inquiètes.

Aliénor : Dis moi Chaperon, est tu sûre d'avoir remarqué un certain intérêt du roi pour Olana ?

Chaperon Rose : Fallait voir comme il l'a dévorait des yeux, d'ailleurs j'ai dans l'idée comme ça en passant, qu'il finira par la dévorer tout court.

Aliénor : Au moins ne se sera t'elle pas présenté pour rien devant lui.

Chaperon rose : Cela aurait été préférable que l'on entende le son de sa voix, mais enfin, le simple fait d'avoir entrouvert ses lèvres laisse au roi la liberté d'imaginer les diverses possibilités qu'elles pourraient lui offrir.

Aliénor : Oui tu as raison, d'où leur bêtise et leur incompétence.

Opéca : Ma pauv'vieille t'as toujours un train de retard !

Prince charmant : Maintenant que vous en parlez ...

Chaperon rose : En tous les cas, ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle Prince Charmant. Elle saura se tirer à merveille de cette situation là. Ceci dit, j'aurais bien aimé m'y trouver moi...à sa place.

Opéca : De quoi tu te mêles pouillasse ?

Chaperon rose : Bien sûr çà n'est pas à toi qu'une telle chose arriverait... Une trainée ne ramasse que les pouilleux et les sacs à vin.

Et voici que ces quelques mots venaient d'être lancés sans la moindre idée des ravages qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre. Plus personne ne bougeait, et chacun pensa que soit on allait assister en direct à un homicide volontaire, soit un cyclone de force cinq allait ravager l'environnement immédiat. Même les elfes avaient suspendu leur geste, et pourtant celui de porter une coupe de vin à leurs lèvres étaient l'un des plus important de leur journée.

Dans la micro seconde qui s'ensuivit, Opéca se jeta avec une rage non feinte sur un chaperon rose au sourire carnassier. Bon sang ne saurait mentir, Prince Charmant en oublia ses inquiétudes et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une fièvre sans pareille. Un peu d'action ne faisait jamais de mal surtout lorsqu'il y avait matière à se rincer l'œil. Les elfes, le regard agrandit par la surprise, assistaient au spectacle avec un sérieux doute sur l'attitude à adopter. En effet, ils n'avaient jamais vu deux personnes du sexe faible se rosser ainsi.

Ils en conclurent donc de laisser venir les choses. Ils interviendraient lorsque les dommages seraient devenus trop important. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas contre un peu d'animation !

En tout les cas, cela leur plaisait à ces deux fieffées coquins car ils n'en perdirent pas une miette. L'on, pu déceler dans leurs regards un peu trop brillants, comme une lueur d'excitation qui n'échappa pas à Prince Charmant :

Prince Charmant : Eh Jack, regardez un peu nos geôliers. Pour un peu ils en auraient presque la gaule.

L'expression fit rire Jack aux éclats :

Jack : T'as bien raison mon pote.

Prince charmant : Je dirais même qu'ils ne doivent pas souvent labourer d'où cette affection particulière pour la bibine.

Aliénor : Félicitations pour ce bon mot, je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Mic Mac : Ahahah ouais, peut être bien qu'ils ont pas tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut.

L'archange Gabriel piqua un fard et se mit à hurler :

Gabriel : Mais enfin avez-vous tous perdu l'esprit et le bon sens ? **Je vous sommes d'arrêter !**

Les deux combattantes, rouges et essoufflées s'arrêtèrent net tandis que Chaperon rose, ses deux mappemondes prêtes à jouer les filles de l'air lança en direction des elfes une œillade à faire grimper les morts au rideau. Elle passa le bout de sa langue rose sur ses lèvres et les deux elfes déglutirent non sans mal.

La bougresse savait faire monter la mayonnaise pas de doute là dessus.

Prince charmant : Dommage. Pour une fois qu'un spectacle de choix s'offrait à nos yeux.

Mic Mac : Ouais, j'ai bien aimé maté moi.

Opéca : Vas tu la fermer stupide nabot.

Gabriel : Mais enfin **Je veux la paix !** Et puis je veux un peigne sur le champ, où je ne réponds plus de rien.

Prince Charmant : Un peigne ? Que vient faire une telle requête en un tel moment je vous prie ?

L'elfe : Oui, j'aimerais bien comprendre moi aussi.

Opéca : Cà mon tout beau, c'est une longue histoire. Mais si tu es sage, et bienveillant à notre égard, du style de nous filé sans perdre une seconde un peu de ta bibine, alors je te raconterais **tout **!

L'elfe crut bon de réfléchir une petite minute, cela rendait la chose plus sérieuse, puis décréta tout de go :

L'elfe : Soit. Mais je veux toute l'histoire compris ?

Opéca : Oh je n'oublierais pas une virgule crois moi.

Apprêtée telle une princesse, Olana n'en finissait plus de s'admirer. Jamais pareille toilette n'avait revêtu son corps, pas même du temps de son désastreux mariage avec le seigneur Conrad. Ce dernier étant bien plus occuper à dilapider la fortune de son épouse en guerroyant et festoyant avec ses soldats, qu'à lui offrir des tenues d'apparat.

Oilïnn finissait de fixer dans sa chevelure un bijou constitué d'un ruban en or fixé autour de son front d'où s'échappait des filaments du même métal se mêlant de façon harmonieuse à ses cheveux. Le résultat était superbe, même l'elfe crut bon de s'extasier :

Oilïnn: Cela vous va à ravir.

Il était temps d'être présenté au roi. Elles empruntèrent, à nouveau les longs corridors. Dans la grande salle où se tenait le banquet, une agréable musique s'élevait offrant une touche de poésie à cette soirée. Apparemment, sa majesté aimait offrir à ses gens toutes les attentions possibles.

Autour de tables somptueusement garnies de mets tous les plus raffinés les uns que les autres, des elfes picoraient du bout des lèvres. Olana n'avait jamais vu pareil festin. Son regard allait d'une table à une autre avec un étonnement toujours plus croissant.

Cette nombreuse assemblée semblait se délecter de plats délicieux. Quittant à regret un aussi charmant tableau, l'elfe continuait de la guider à travers ce palais souterrain immense, mais devenant rassurant pour elle, un peu comme si elle commençait à se sentir un peu chez elle. Il faut bien dire qu'elle l'avait espéré cette situation ! Elle l'avait imaginé, et voici qu'elle se matérialisait enfin. Deux gardes postés à l'entrée de la salle du trône, s'écartèrent à sa vue, la laissant pénétrer dans le saint des saint. Oilïnn la laissa complètement démunie :

Oilïnn : Le roi vous attend.

Elle s'effaça sur le côté et la jeune femme entra dans l'immense cavité creusée à même la roche et depuis envahie par les racines des arbres poussant en surface. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle put admirer la magnificence des lieux. De nombreuses passerelles jetées comme des amarres menaient vers différentes hauteurs. Les colonnes supportaient un plafond rocheux où l'on pouvait apercevoir dans le minéral ça et là, des veines de cristal de roche. A la lumière des torches, cela ressemblait à une voûte étoilée, conférant à cet endroit une certaine solennité.

Le travail des nains avaient été parfait car le roi se plaisait à demeurer sous la surface de la terre malgré son amour pour la lumière des étoiles.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Assis sur son trône, l'air étrangement absent et solitaire. Il dû se sentir observé, car son visage aux traits délicats, se tourna en direction d'Olana. Un ravissement pour les yeux. A tel point qu'il lui fut difficile de faire abstraction des sentiments qui commençaient à naître chez elle

Cet elfe était d'une beauté saisissante, il fallait bien se l'avouer.

Ses longs cheveux raides et d'une blondeur délicate se répartissaient sur ses épaules avec une grâce toute naturelle. En son for intérieur, elle pensa que ce serait un régal pour des doigts féminins car il y avait matière à caresser, c'était une évidence. Sentant que le regard du roi se posait à nouveau sur elle, elle baissa les yeux et rougit. D'un pas léger, il vint vers elle.

Bon sang ces elfes étaient vraiment surprenants. D'une taille imposante, il l'a dépassait d'une tête, et pourtant la jeune femme était considérée comme très grande, peur être même trop aux yeux de ses géniteurs. Sa prestance l'impressionnait. Il émanait de ce Roi un attrait des plus surprenants qui n'occultait en rien une virilité à fleur de peau. Olana se sentit soudain très petite...

Impossible de garder la moindre convenance tant il l'impressionnait.

Thranduil, que ce trouble ravissait, bien évidemment c'était là une fierté tout à fait masculine, s'amusait de cette candeur mêlée d'innocence :

Thranduil : Votre tenue vous sied à ravir. Elle magnifie une beauté à laquelle nous n'avons pas été insensibles.

Olana : Votre compliment m'honore Sire.

Thranduil : Que voici une jolie voix. Nous pouvons enfin l'entendre.

Olana : Pardonnez mon silence tout à l'heure, mais il est parfois un temps où la voix n'est plus à même de refléter la pensée de celui qui la porte.

Thranduil : Et c'eût été dommage qu'un tel fait nous en dispensa.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, juste histoire de plonger encore une fois avec délice, ah le petit coquin, dans ce regard de biche effrayée.

Thranduil : Nous sommes Trandhuil roi de la forêt de Mirkwood autrefois nommée Vert bois le grand...

Le regard du roi venait de changer. La dureté fît place à la curiosité. Elle baissa les yeux décontenancée :

Olana : Je suis Olana D'Isendril Duchesse du comté de Faye. Votre majesté, je vous demande, en mon nom et celui de mes compagnons, de nous pardonner d'avoir autant troublé votre quiétude. Il n'était point dans nos intentions de vous importuner.

Trandhuil souleva ses sourcils sombres en un charmant mouvement. Olana soupira tant le charme émanait de cette personne. Pourtant la situation n'aurait dû se prêter à pareille contemplation. Ses compagnons d'infortune se trouvaient quelques parts emprisonnés, alors qu'elle même avait tout à disposition. Une robe magnifique et un roi dont la beauté rayonnait comme un phare par une nuit de tempête.

Le remord qu'elle avait ressenti s'effaça bien vite face à ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux : se noyer dans le regard hypnotisant de cet être. Un regard bleu acier où la dureté se mêlait à la plus surprenante tendresse.

Tout semblait contradictoire chez cet elfe. Comme si deux moitiés d'être avaient été réunies pour ne former qu'une seule personne. Un mystère total. Pourtant, il était une sensation qu'Olana avait déjà cessé de combattre, la prudence.

Décidée à vivre cette rencontre sans la moindre retenue, elle prit la décision que plus rien ne saurait entraver la marche de son destin.

Comment pareille chose pouvait t'elle se produire ? Etait ce donc cela que l'on appelait un enchantement ? Thranduil s'approcha. Son visage n'était plus à présent qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Olana.

Ses yeux clairs, aussi verts qu'un océan en pleine tempête le fixait intensément. Sa tête tournait. Ses lèvres tremblèrent d'étonnement, de surprise, de béatitude, nul n'aurait su le dire, et un petit soupir délicieux s'échappa de ses lèvres :

Olana : C'est ainsi que j'aimerais mourir.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, le roi répondit avec un léger amusement dans la voix :

Trandhuil : Ceci n'est pas notre souhait Dame Olana. Nous n'avons aucun dessein de ce genre.

Olana : Bien sûr.

Le roi se redressa. Son regard venait d'être attiré par l'arrivée d'une très jolie elfine aux longs cheveux roux.

Cette dernière jeta un regard méfiant en direction d'Olana tout en s'exprimant en sindarin :

Tauriel : _Nous avons chassé les araignées jusqu'aux abords de la forêt Monseigneur, mais un grand danger rôde près des ruines de Dol Guldur ! Elles s'en sont allées vers la citadelle._

Tranduil : _Tu as fait ton devoir comme il se doit Tauriel._

Olana se sentant mal à l'aise orienta son regard vers les décors majestueux que formaient les troncs d'arbre entrelacés tels des amants imaginaires.

Tauriel lança un regard peu avenant à l'intention d'Olana :

Tauriel : _Azog le profanateur aurait pu envoyer un espion ...voire une espionne afin de..._

Trandhuil : _Heco, Tauriel !_ (Va t'en)

L'elfe rousse lançant une œillade furibonde vers Olana et sortit à regret.

Trandhuil : Il est temps de nous dire à présent la vérité sur votre présence et celles de vos compagnons sur nos terres ! Parlez sans crainte, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal.

Olana : Mon seigneur, nos intentions ne sont pas belliqueuses. Je ne puis vous mentir dès l'instant où je sais mes compagnons emprisonnés.

Trandhuil : Que fait une Dame de haut rang sur nos terres ? Les humains ont depuis longtemps trouvés refuge en d'autres lieux. Il nous semble que vous n'ayez aucune affinité avec le peuple de Lacville.

Olana : Lacville ?

Dans le regard émeraude de la jeune femme, le roi ne put y lire qu'innocence. Ah ces yeux ! Ils faisaient mouches c'était certain. Ce qui était également certain, c'était que notre roi, dont la suprématie était reconnue de tous, commençait à se laisser piéger par la candeur de ce regard. De plus, ils lui laissaient une étrange impression de déjà vu. Ne sachant déterminer pourquoi une telle sensation l'habitait, il sentait qu'il devait pousser plus avant ses investigations.

Comme cette humaine était curieuse. Bien plus grande que la moyenne, une chevelure à faire pâlir d'envie la Dame de la Lothlorien, de fort belles manières dans sa manière de s'exprimer tout comme son maintien qui lui conférait une certaine prestance... D'où pouvait-elle bien venir ? Par quel mystère se trouvait-elle avec ses compagnons d'infortune sur son territoire ? N'avaient ils pas entendu parler des araignées tueuses de la forêt de Mirkwood ?

Se sentant observé, Olana s'empêtrait dans son discours, tant et si bien qu'elle décida, une fois de plus, d'arrêter de s'exprimer. Un nouveau silence s'installa ce qui commença à incommoder le Roi :

Thranduil : Allez-vous à nouveau sombrer dans un mystérieux mutisme ? Il semblerait que cela devienne une manie.

Olana : Vous comprendrez combien il m'est difficile de vous raconter mon histoire dans un tel contexte.

Thranduil comprit que peut être, cet endroit, un peu trop conventionnel ne se prêtait guère à un interrogatoire. D'un pas, il se présenta devant Olana offrit sa main et attendit patiemment qu'elle y dépose ses longs doigts fins. Il ignora ses tremblements et traversa l'immense salle. La jeune femme le suivait sans mot dire. De toute façon peu importe où ses pas la portaient, toute attentionnée qu'elle était à observer son dos large et musclé que couvrait un long manteau d'argent.

Ils empruntèrent maints passages, dont un qui s'élevait vers la surface.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un jardin agrémenté d'une jolie fontaine émettant un son cristallin.

Ce jardin avait été pensé afin d'offrir à ses gens, un peu de la nature dont ils étaient privés. Ces derniers temps ils leurs fallait rester enfermer dans ces cavernes alors qu'ils étaient habitués à vivre au grand air dans des huttes confectionnés, le plus souvent, dans les branchages des grands hêtres.

Pour leur être agréable, le souverain, attentif au bien-être de ses sujets, avait imaginé ce lieu où bon nombre d'elfes aimait à flâner et rêvasser. Affectionnant son peuple à la limite du raisonnable, rien ne semblait plus important que son bien être.

Ordonné entre la roche et les racines des arbres, les nains avaient, lors de la construction du palais royal, conçu un ingénieux système. Aidés des souches, implantés en profondeur, ils avaient bâtis une série de voûtes en arcs en ogive d'une telle finesse qu' il ne blessait en rien le végétal et permettait ainsi de laisser filtrer un peu de lumière indispensable à la survie des différentes plantes et fleurs composant ce havre de paix. Le bois avait fragmenté la roche et le combat entre le minéral et le végétal semblait continuer un peu plus au fil des années jusqu'à la victoire de l'un où de l'autre.

Là, il s'arrêta net et la jeune femme se remit à trembler :

Olana : J'ai bien peur que mes jambes ne me portent plus.

Thranduil prit les mains d'Olana dans les siennes et exerça une légère pression pour lui faire comprendre de s'assoir sur un banc de marbre rose se trouvant à proximité :

Thranduil : Ce cadre vous convient il mieux ?

Au bout d'un long moment, Olana prit enfin la parole :

Olana : Mes mots se meurent votre majesté.

Thranduil se rapprocha tant et si bien qu'elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage :

Tranduil : Quelle est la cause de ce silence Gente Dame où... de ce trouble devrions nous dire ?

Olana : Vous sire !

Tranduil : Vraiment ?

Olana : J'ose vous le dire Sire, vous m'impressionnez.

Thranduil : Que voici une bien étrange révélation. Ne serait ce point là un quelconque stratagème afin de détourner notre attention ? Nos détracteurs sont très habiles en matière de sortilèges. Peut être êtes vous l'une de ceux ci ?

Olana : Comment osez vous penser une telle chose ? Je ne vous connais pas, je ne suis pas de votre monde et je ne sais rien de vos ennemies ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec les habitants de cette terre du milieu.

Un instant le roi se prit à penser que cette Dame poussait un peu trop loin son sens de la répartie et il crut bon d'y mettre bon ordre :

Thranduil : Eh bien Dame Olana, en voici une véhémence ! Elle arrive fort à propos nous semble-t-il.

Olana : Ne vous méprenez pas à mon sujet Sire. Je n'ai rien d'une l'intrigante.

Thranduil : Vraiment ? Votre audace nous surprend. Voici des manières que ne nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'entrevoir chez une noble Dame.

Olana : Peut être est ce là un moyen de masquer ma crainte.

Thranduil : Pourquoi devrais je vous inspirer pareil sentiment ?

Olana : Ce n'est pas vous que je redoute Sire, c'est moi.

A ces mots le roi baissa sa garde, et oui, il avait une faille cet elfe et sa main délicate aux longs doigts fins effleura le visage d'Olana :

Thranduil : Une nette impression se dégage de notre pensée Dame Olana... Nous serions nous déjà rencontrer ?

Olana ne sut que répondre. Fallait-il lui avouer le fait qu'ils s'étaient croisés furtivement une première fois dans la forêt de Vert Bois le Grand ? Fallait-il-lui remettre à l'esprit, cette soirée de fête où son épouse était si présente, si vivante ? Elle préféra s'en abstenir préférant lui avouer un peu plus tard, si le destin lui permettait de rester en ces lieux :

Thranduil : Si vous venez d'un autre monde comme vous nous le soutenez, qu'elles en seraient les véritables raisons ?

Olana : Je peux bien vous le dire, mais je ne suis pas certaine de votre désir de me croire.

Thranduil : Nous sommes toute ouïe.

Olana : Vous Sire ! Vous êtes la seule et unique raison de ma venue dans votre royaume. Mes compagnons d'infortune se sont laissé convaincre par mon insistance, et à présent, ce sont eux qui se retrouvent en fort mauvaise posture.

Thranduil resta un moment silencieux avant de hausser le ton :

Thranduil : Si vous pensiez vous jouer de nous...

Olana : Cela n'est pas le...

Thranduil : **Il suffit !**

Olana : Pardonnez-moi Mon seigneur.

Thranduil : Auriez-vous un quelconque lien avec le nécromancien ?

Olana : Un nécromancien ? Qu'est ce donc ?

Thranduil : Vous moquez vous de notre personne ?

Olana : Je ne voulais pas vous paraître inconvenante, mais que puis je faire pour vous persuader de ma bonne foi ? Peut être devrais je m'agenouiller, implorer votre clémence pour moi même et mes compagnons ? Je savais que vous n'aviez pas un caractère bien facile mais enfin...

Thranduil : Vous saviez ? Que saviez-vous au juste nous concernant ?

Olana : Pas grand chose hélas, mais le peu que m'à raconter Jack, l'un de mes compagnons, me fait dire que vous êtes un bon souverain malgré ce que peuvent penser pas mal de monde à votre sujet et ceci même parmi votre peuple. Je l'ai bien compris.

Thranduil : Votre compréhension dépasse notre entendement, du moins pour ce soir.

Olana : Je suis déçue de ne provoquer chez vous qu'un sentiment de colère et d'affliction...

Thranduil : Qui à dit que c'était le cas ?

Olana : Je vois bien que je vous ai fâché votre majesté. D'ailleurs, en un sens, je vous comprends. Mais je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur.

Le roi parut amusé par cette touchante révélation :

Thranduil : Comme nous nous en trouvons soulagé.

Olana : Vous vous moquez de moi Sire. Cessez donc cela.

Thranduil : Un ordre à présent ? Dame Olana, veuillez, je vous prie, retrouvez la place qui est la votre !

Olana : A t'on oublier de vous inculquer, combien il est malaisé de mettre une Dame en situation délicate ?

Thranduil eut un hoquet de stupeur :

Thranduil : Prenez garde à ne pas provoquer mon courroux !

Olana : La colère ne vous convient pas du tout. Je sais par expérience combien ce sentiment peut nourrir de bien vilaines prédispositions.

Thranduil : Quel toupet !

Olana : Ne vous faites pas plus méchant que vous ne l'êtes. Je sens en vous des velléités à être un bon souverain. Ma franchise vous aura certainement froissé, tant pis, je la préfère à l'hypocrisie. Sans doute suis-je la première femme à vous le dire ?

Le Roi furieux que l'on ait pu le placer en porte à faux se leva d'un bond :

Thranduil : Votre impudence nous déçoit fortement.

Olana : Ainsi, vous n'acceptez pas qu'une humaine, vous dises la vérité ? Je vais vous dire la raison de ma venue. Elle est d'une simplicité enfantine. Je souhaitais rencontrer un Roi, un Roi si mystérieux et si prompt à protéger son peuple des dangers de son monde, que j'en ai ressentis le plus grand trouble. Je pensais me trouver devant un être possédant de belles qualités, un être différent des hommes brutaux et rongés par la cupidité du monde d'où je viens. J'imaginais le roi des elfes magnifique. Dois-je continuer à le penser ?

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le courroux royal s'évapora instantanément devant cette femme si sincère dans sa détermination à le croire bon. Cela le déstabilisa bien plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître :

Thranduil : Est ce vraiment ainsi que vous nous voyez ?

Olana : Bien entendu. Sinon pourquoi serais-je ici ?

Ce fut au tour du roi de se trouver sans voix, en gardant un long silence, suite à cette troublante affirmation :

Olana : Je ne vous demande pas de me croire sur l'instant. Je connais votre méfiance, aussi, voyez moi telle que je suis, votre majesté, et vous saurez combien je dis vrai. Je vous prie à présent de me laisser rejoindre mes compagnons. Ma place est à leurs côtés.

Pour appuyer sa demande, Olana se leva pour effectuer une révérence des plus gracieuses :

Thranduil : Allons gente Dame, relevez-vous ! Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de détenir des personnes de haut rang dans nos geôles.

Il appela sa garde et ordonna :

Thranduil : Reconduisez cette Dame dans ses appartements.

Olana : Continuerais je à profiter d'un quelconque traitement de faveur ?

Thranduil : Nous ne vous avons point accordé de privilège.

Olana : Vous pourrez dire tout ce qu'il vous plaira, je sais bien que votre bonté vous honore. Je garde précieusement ce sentiment en mon cœur.

Elle s'inclina avec toute la grâce dont son éducation l'avait parée puis suivit le garde docilement.

Pourquoi cette tourmente ?

Par quel mystère avait elle éveillée de si troublant sentiments ? Le regard perdu dans le vague, sa mémoire fouillait en vain les souvenirs surgissant les uns après les autres, mais il ne put trouver la moindre réponse à ses interrogations.

Cependant, il y avait une impression émergeant des profondeurs de son cœur se diffusant comme un étrange poison.

Il décida de lui laisser libre cours et avec elle l'espoir de voir un jour la lumière élucider ce mystère.

Il sentait inexorablement, le passé se rappeler à lui. Sans doute lui offrirait-il bientôt une réponse louable. Il suffisait que sa souvenance se fasse l'écho de son désir. Ce dernier, venait d'éclore pour ne plus le laisser en paix.

Le roi s'était à nouveau assis fort intrigué par ces pensées. Se promettant d'accorder le temps nécessaire à la résolution de cette énigme, il décida de retrouver son fils Légolas.

Attablé en compagnie d'Haldir, elfe du royaume de la Lothlorien chargé de sa surveillance, les deux ellons discutaient des derniers événements survenus depuis la montée en puissance du mal dans la forêt de Mirkwood :

_Légolas : Mellon nin, notre surveillance s'est accrue ces derniers temps. Les abords de notre royaume grouillent d'attaques d'orques sans compter les araignées. Ces créatures sont toujours plus nombreuses. Quant nous pensons les avoir éradiquer, elles reviennent en force nous contraignant à repousser nos limites._

_Hadir : Dame Galadriel est fort soucieuse de votre sécurité. Notre aide vous ait déjà acquise, vous le savez._

_Légolas : Ces paroles sont d'un grand réconfort Haldir. Mon père saura se montrer reconnaissant. _

Thranduil marchait d'un pas rapide vers son fils lui adressant, comme toujours, un sourire radieux :

_Thranduil : Ion nin, je te cherchais._

_Légolas : Oui ada ?_

_Thranduil : Suilad Haldir. (_Salutations Haldir)

_Haldir : Majesté._

_Thranduil : Pouvez-vous nous accorder quelques minutes ? Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec notre fils._

_Haldir : Bien sûr majesté._

L'ellon s'éclipsa avec discrétion :

_Légolas : Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ada ? _

_Thranduil : Mon fils, les étrangers que tu m'as présenté tout à l'heure... en connais tu plus sur leurs agissements ?_

_Légolas : Non, je m'apprêtais à les interroger à nouveau, mais j'ai pensé leur accorder un peu de repos. Les humains n'ont pas notre résistance. _

_Thranduil : Très bien. Je serais dans mon bureau, je dois écrire plusieurs missives. Viens m'en informer dès que tu en auras l'occasion._

_Légolas : Oui père._

_Thranduil : Légolas ? Cette Dame de haut rang portant le nom d'Olana...a t'elle opposé la moindre résistance lors de son arrestation ? Avait-elle la moindre véhémence à t'obéir ?_

_Légolas : Pas la moindre Père. A l'instar de ses compagnons, ses belles manières l'ont enclin à la plus parfaite soumission face à nos injonctions._

_Thranduil : Il est une personne au moins dont j'aimerais avoir le témoignage. Cet humain aux longs cheveux blonds et à la verve fort habile. Fais le chercher ion nin._

_Légolas : J'y vais Père._

Le roi réfléchissait intensément à ce prochain entretien. Il finit par prendre congé de son fils et se dirigea vers ses appartements. L'intrusion de ces étrangers sur ses Terres, n'avait pas fini de l'intriguer...


	5. Chapitre 5 Pas vu, pas pris

**_Chapitre 5_**

**_ Pas vu, avec Pris_**

Alors que l'archange était présenté en audience auprès du roi, Opéca, racontait l'histoire de Gabriel et de sa longue chevelure partagée en une égalité parfaite.

Enfin, tentait de raconter un gros mensonge serait plus juste. Le tissu d'inepties sortant de sa jolie bouche ne ressemblait strictement à rien en fait. Ceci dit, peu lui importait car les deux benêts d'ellon, tentaient juste de contenir un trop plein de testostérone venu troubler leur bon sens.

Certes, il aurait été plaisant de la connaître...cette fameuse histoire, cependant, quelqu'un en ce monde était il véritablement capable d'affirmer avec certitude détenir la vérité sur cette étrange affaire ?

Non, bien entendu, car cela était, est et restera l'un des plus grands mystères concernant cet être de lumière.

Gabriel, n'était pas un archange comme les autres. Saint Michel aurait pu en témoigner. Se trouvant toujours là où on l'attendait le moins, sa venue n'annonçait jamais ni le bien, ni le mal. Il se jouait de ces sentiments avec brio, préférant s'octroyer une part de mystère flattant son ego.

Il fallait bien se faire à l'idée que parfois même les archanges sortaient des sentiers battus. Gabriel y semblait tout simplement plus enclin que d'autres voilà tout.

Combattre le Mal et sa malice n'était pas une sinécure et plus d'une fois ses blessures le contraignaient à prendre du recul sur sa véritable Mission, mais au final il reprenait sa place avec une ferveur sans cesse renouvelée.

Plus les combats devenaient violents, plus le temps de rémission s'allongeait. Il en fallait de l'abnégation pour vaincre ce pour quoi il vouait son existence.

Sa détermination en faisait un être d'une beauté telle que peu de choses en ce monde pouvait l'égaler.

Au grand dam de son supérieur, cet archange n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, mais le plus souvent, ses intentions étaient pures, comme l'amour qu'il portait en son cœur et qu'il savait offrir sans espoir de retour. Aussi était il pardonné pour cet excès de confiance ressemblant à de la prétention.

C'était cela aussi savoir aimer.

Opéca, n'en était pas à ce genre de réflexion philosophique. Son bon sens pratique lui dictait de dégrafer légèrement son corsage pour être certaine de bénéficier de l'air nécessaire pour une si longue narration d'une part, et d'autre part pour troubler la raison de ces elfes dont tous les sens venaient de se mettre au rouge.

Elle fit signe au lutin Mic Mac, dans son dos, de se rapprocher des deux elfes dans l'espoir qu'il leur chourave les clefs. Le lutin était un habitué des petits larcins de toute sorte et la ruse, çà le connaissait.

Prince, pendant ce temps là, chuchotait à l'encontre d'Aliénor :

Prince : Mon amie, j'ai comme un sérieux doute concernant ce projet d'évasion ! Êtes-vous certaine d'avoir prise la bonne décision ?

Aliénor : Ce n'est plus le moment d'en discuter…

Prince Charmant : Une fois de plus nous nous engageons dans un pétrin de belle facture. Enfin, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu !

Comprenant que le lutin allait rouler les deux elfes dans la farine, Les deux filles de joies sortirent l'artillerie lourde.

Opéca se colla littéralement aux barreaux mettant ses seins plantureux aux premières loges. Les deux elfes eurent soudain beaucoup de mal à reprendre leur souffle.

Aliénor, que ses sens en alerte gardait prête au combat serrait les poings au cas où il faudrait bastonner quelque peu.

Les quatre yeux, eh oui ils n'étaient point borgnes nos amis elfiques, se perdirent entre les deux protubérances et c'est ce moment que choisi notre lutin pour envoyer une main agile cueillir le trousseau de clefs que l'un des deux avait eu la malencontreuse idée d'accrocher à sa ceinture.

Ah le saligaud était agile.

Aliénor compris à cet instant qu'il était temps d'agir et puisque c'était elle la guerrière, elle se devait de monter au créneau. Pendant que Chaperon Rose, mettait, elle aussi, à contribution une bien belle paire d'attributs féminins, la guerrière leur fit signe d'approcher.

Il y avait dans ce décolleté, juste ce qu'il fallait de rondeur, de sensualité pour faire monter l'adrénaline des elfes quelques peu déboussolés.

Pour sûr, ça ne devait pas souvent fricoter dans les couloirs sombres du palais royal ! S'approchant de concert, les deux coquins, curieux, ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde du sort que leur réservait cette fine mouche :

Aliénor : Messieurs les elfes, que penseriez-vous d'une idée venant de germer dans mon esprit fortement inspiré par votre charme ?

Au passage elle ne manqua pas d'envoyer un coup de pied au lutin afin que ce morpion dégage de son champ de vision et qu'il ne puisse profiter du spectacle.

Opéca crut bon d'apporter quelques éclaircissements au cas où leurs cervelles embrumés par le vin ne se seraient pas assez ouvertes à cette proposition :

Opéca : Ouais, enfin, pour faire plus simple, ça ne vous dirait pas qu'on s'occupe de faire chanter vos jolis pipeaux ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh mais oui, après une éreintante journée à courir dans tous les sens dans cette forêt, des petites menottes fort habiles voire une langue cajoleuse, soulageraient vos tensions ? Non ? Qu'en pensez-vous délicieuses petites personnes ?

Les deux elfes devaient penser à toute vitesse au vu de leurs yeux écarquillés déjà perdus dans ces décolletés plus qu'avenant. Soudain, porter une coupe de vin à leurs lèvres n'était plus leur priorité. Une nouvelle venait de naître. Bon sang, mais qu'elles échauffaient leur sang ces humaines complètement délurées !

De mémoires d'elfes, et là il me faut vous présenter le scribe, qui de sa plume légendaire viendras noter au fur et à mesure de la narration de cette histoire les hauts faits marquants devant figurer dans les annales elfiques, voire humaines également.

Scribe : Eh salut la compagnie ! Bon l'auteure (ce n'est pas écrit dans le dico, mais c'est autorisé) on y va, c'est que je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Arakïell : Ok ! Mais, je te garde en exclu mon pote, donc tu vas m'accorder tout ton temps désormais.

Scribe : Moi ça me va...très très bien.

Arakïell : Prends ta plume et écris au lieu de laisser tes yeux vagabonder vers des rivages...interdits.

Je disais donc, de mémoires d'elfes, l'on n'avait jamais vu pareille tentation !

Tout se passa alors très vite. Les deux mains sortirent d'entre les barreaux tels deux papillons dansant au dessus d'une flamme. Attirés par ces deux jolies menottes, nos deux elfes, bien imprudents, s'en laissèrent conter un peu trop. Aliénor resserra son étreinte et d'une force incroyable, les deux têtes vinrent frapper l'une contre l'autre avec un bruit de coquille d'œuf brisé. Ils tombèrent aussitôt au sol. Amélie s'inquiéta tout de même un petit peu :

Amélie : C'est t'y qu'tu les à pas tuer quand même.

Aliénor : Rassure-toi, ils m'ont l'air d'avoir des crânes solides.

Pendant que les deux péronnelles réajustaient leur corset, Aliénor attrapa le lutin par le col de sa veste :

Aliénor : T'as deux secondes pour me refiler les clefs sale nabot.

Mic Mac : Méchante ! Tu m'as donné un coup de pied.

Aliénor : Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu pouvais te rincer l'œil gratis. File-moi ces clefs, où je t'écharpe.

Prince Charmant : Mais bon sang de bois, donne-lui ce qu'elle te demande stupide lutin.

A regret, Mic Mac obéit et Aliénor ouvrit la cage aux oiseaux.

Jack : Allez, on gicle !

Tour à tour ils quittèrent leur prison.

Prince Charmant : Je continue de penser que çà n'est pas une bonne idée…mais enfin. Où va-t-on à présent ?

Jack : Bonne question. Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir.

Amélie : Et Olana ?

Chaperon Rose : Quoi Olana ? Rassure-toi, elle ne risque rien à part de se prendre...

Opéca : Ferme-la avant de dire une connerie.

Mic Mac : Ouais ben sauvons nos miches vite !

Aliénor : Il nous faudra trouver des alliés et revenir chercher Olana. Sans armes et seuls on ne peut rien. Sans vous offenser, vous vous êtes regardez ? On n'a aucune chance contre ces elfes surentraînés.

Prince Charmant : Tout de même….Laisser une Dame en détresse sur le bord du chemin…

Opéca : Eh ben te gêne pas, vas y joue au héros si tu veux !

Prince Charmant : Euh, finalement, c'est la voie de la raison qui vous habite très chère Opéca.

Opéca : J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais sûre qu'tu répondrais un truc de ce genre.

Prince Charmant : Vos paroles emplis d'ironie ne saurait m'atteindre.

Opéca : Y'a qu'la vérité qui fâche mon coco.

Mic Mac : Bon on gerbe où quoi ? On reviendra la chercher Olana...

Opéca : Bien sûr. Quand il s'agit de faire preuve de vaillance…

Mic Mac : Je vous encouragerais…de loin.

Un sourire torve s'afficha sur ce petit visage tout crotté :

Amélie : J'entends du bruit !

Jack : Il faut trouver la rivière et vite.

Prince Charmant : C'est bien l'heure de se baigner tiens.

Jack : Suivez le bruit de l'eau et je vous expliquerais en route.

Ils suivirent un premier corridor qui les conduisit vers des chambres. Fausse route.

Prince charmant : Il me semble qu'il faudrait plutôt descendre non ? Enfin je ne voudrais pas me recevoir encore une baigne, mais il me semble qu'une rivière, à moins d'être dans un conte de fée, ne monte pas dans les cieux. Ai-je raison ?

Aliénor : Bien sûr, on est des empotés !

Jack : Alors là Prince, tu m'épates.

Chaperon Rose : Se pourrait-il qu'une once d'intelligence ait jaillit de cet esprit embrumé ?

Pour toute réponse, Prince Charmant haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

Ils testèrent tous les passages qui s'offraient à eux et finirent par découvrir une porte débouchant sur un escalier en colimaçon.

Un très bel ouvrage en fer forgé. Cela allait prendre une importance capitale pour la suite du récit.

Jack s'engagea le premier suivit d'Aliénor. Amélie la succédait de près ne cessant d'admirer les arabesques elfiques lorsqu'elle positionna son pied de travers et eut un raté.

Il est des moments, comme cela dans une vie, où l'on perd le contrôle de sa propre destinée sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi.

Celui-ci, serait sans aucun doute un souvenir à marquer dans les annales de leurs péripéties.

Scribe : Je sens venir comme un événement d'importance non ?

Arakïell : Ecoute et tu verras bien.

Lâchant la rampe, Amélie poussa un cri à mi chemin entre le couinement d'un cochon et le gloussement d'une oie en période de gavage, et s'affala sur Aliénor laquelle poussa un second cri plus étouffé au vu de ce qui lui tombait sur le dos.

Quant à Jack …

Le pauvre se sentit entraîné dans une sorte de tourbillon. Pour le coup, plus aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge toute occupée à chercher avec une ferveur peu commune la moindre goulée d'air susceptible de le maintenir en vie.

C'est dans un brouhaha innommable que le trio infernal termina sa cascade au pied du fameux escalier. Une apothéose de toute beauté.

Des vagissements se firent entendre. Pour savoir de qui ils provenaient…cela restait encore un mystère.

Opéca riait tant qu'elle avait le plus grand mal à ne pas faire pipi dans sa culotte. Chaperon Rose en était à peu près au même point. Prince, quant à lui s'épongeait le front avec son délicat mouchoir brodé de dentelles :

Prince Charmant : Par tous les saints… Je remercie le Très Haut de m'avoir épargné. M'imaginer sous cet amas, m'a fait venir des sueurs froides.

Jack, qui venait de retrouver un semblant de vie, commençait à s'énerver :

Jack : 'tain Prince, viens me dégager de là avant que j't'en colle une.

Amélie : Ah ! Ah, pougne, quèqu'y m'est arrivé ?

Opéca : Alors la vieille, faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer.

Aliénor : Vous allez rester encore longtemps à nous regarder comme des imbéciles ?

D'un commun effort, tous s'unirent pour démêler ce fatras. Ne restait à terre qu'Amélie. La relever, fut là aussi, une épopée. Il ne fallut pas moins l'aide de trois personnes pour la remettre sur ses deux jambes. La pauvre femme, toute échevelée, vérifiait avec une attention toute soutenue qu'elle n'avait pas perdue sa dernière quenotte dans cette cascade…Ouf, elle était encore là !

Une petite prière fut adressé à qui de droit pour ce petit miracle. C'est que notre bonne femme n'en possédait plus qu'une autant dire qu'elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Tout à fait remis de cette descente sans rappel, la petite troupe se remit en marche.

Petit à petit, l'humidité se fit sentir et bientôt un bruit bien caractéristique se fit entendre. De l'eau s'écoulait et par là même leur sortie.

Soudain…

Une cave apparut.

Pas n'importe laquelle.

LA cave royale.

Adossés aux murs, de longs rayonnages de bois supportaient des tonneaux de toute sorte, des gros, des petits, des simples et d'autres plus ouvragés portant la mention * _Cuvée Royale_ *.

Ordonnés par année de production, il y avait là de quoi tenir un siège.

Amélie, en bonne connaisseuse, se prit à penser que si elle avait eu un peu plus de temps, elle aurait pu goûter aux breuvages destinés au Roi.

Ces derniers devaient être de premiers choix, voire, rêvons un peu, des vins d'exceptions.

Aliénor, peu encline à la contemplation de ces trésors se préoccupait bien plus de leur fuite :

Aliénor : Si ce que tu nous as raconté est vrai, nous devrions trouver des tonneaux vides.

Mic Mac : Là. Gadez gadez !

Prince Charmant : Combien de fois vous ais-je dis que l'on prononce Regardez.

Le lutin lui adressa, comme il était de coutume à chaque fois qu'on l'importunait, un petit doigt d'honneur. Il fallait dire que son majeur était devenu fort agile. Voici au moins une chose qu'il réussissait à la perfection.

Pour l'instant, seul l'intéressait les petits tonnelets estampillés *_Cuvée Royale_*.

Il pensa immédiatement que l'autre empaffé, comme il se plaisait à le nommer, ne devait pas se torcher avec de la bibine à trois sous.

Mic Mac : L'enfoiré !

Aliénor : Quoi ? Tu disais ?

Mic Mac : Rien ma mie.

Aliénor s'approcha le poing replié, l'air menaçante :

Aliénor : Appelle moi encore une fois comme çà et je t'écrase la punaise.

Le lutin leva ses mains en guise de protection au dessus de sa tête l'air tout penaud. Une fois l'attention de la guerrière détournée, il prononça à nouveau les mots, en mode silencieux, cela était plus prudent. En même temps s'affichait un sourire torve sur ses traits tordus.

Pendant ce temps, Jack désignait une dizaine de gros tonneaux ayant contenu du vin étaient alignés sur une passerelle basculante, couchés, près du bord de la rivière qui passait sous leurs pieds :

Jack : Super. Que chacun entre dans son trou.

Alors que chacun se mit en quête de trouver le sien, question de confort tout de même. Quitte à s'enfuir, autant être à son aise !

Toutefois, curieusement tout ce joli petit monde se lança des coups d'yeux et d'un même élan se tournèrent en direction d'Amélie :

Prince charmant : Bon je ne sais si je vais encore être mis au pilori, mais si vous trouvez le moyen de faire rentrer ... ceci ,dit t' il désignant Amélie, là dedans, désignant un tonneau, alors je mange mon jabot !

Aliénor : Ah oui ... effectivement, un problème de taille se présente à nous.

Mic Mac : Si elle bouffait pas autant la vieille...

Opéca : Je vais te faire sauter le râtelier en moins de deux, petit avorton.

Aliénor : Ok, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Puis s'approchant d'Amélie :

Aliénor : Pardonne-moi ma beauté, pas le choix.

Elle la poussa directement dans la rivière sans autre forme de procès. Un grand AH se fit entendre ainsi qu'un gros PLOUF, et Amélie disparut dans l'eau :

Mic Mac : Vous z'en faites pas pour elle, elle flottera pas d'soucis. C'est comme les baleines, çà coulent jamais…

Opéca : Disparais de mon champ de vision avant que je ne t'écrase.

Jack : Allez pressez vous chacun dans son tonneau.

L'un après l'autre, Jack fit basculer les tonneaux. A part Prince Charmant qui hésitait à salir ses vêtements hors de prix et qu'un bon coup de pied au cul finit de persuader, chacun put se glisser à l'intérieur de son embarcation. Jack glissa rapidement à l'intérieur du sien et réussis à le faire tomber dans l'eau, non sans mal d'ailleurs.

Juste au moment où il atterrissait dans l'eau froide, des cris retentirent.

Apparemment, l'alerte venait d'être donnée. Effectivement, l'elfe revêche qui s'était saisit d'Olana, venait de piquer une grosse colère et engueulait à qui mieux mieux les deux autres niais trouvés évanouis au pied de la cellule des prisonniers :

L'elfe : Stupides crétins, ne vous avait-je pas spécifié de les avoir à l'œil ?

Elfe crétin n°1 : Nous sommes tombés dans un piège !

Elfe crétin n° 2 : Oui, un sortilège probablement.

Elfe : Un sortilège avec une belle paire d'attributs féminins non ?

Les deux elfes pris en faute baissèrent les yeux et ne bougèrent plus d'un centimètre :

Elfe pas commode : Bon sang, je ne sais pas qui sont ces humains, mais une chose est sûre, ils sont aidés d'un magicien il ne peut en être autrement. Le tout est de savoir lequel ? Vous, aidez vos frères à les retrouver. Avec cette gr.. large Dame qui les accompagnait, ils ne pourront pas aller bien loin.

Il fallait au moins mettre au crédit de cet elfe revêche son extrême politesse pour ce qui concernait l'un des fuyards. Cela laissait rêveur.

A regret, il se prépara à être mis en présence du souverain pour lui apprendre ce haut fait. D'un geste rageur, il jeta la carafe de vin contre le mur. A cause de ces deux benêts, un orage allait sans doute éclater au dessus de sa chère tête elfique.

Vint alors le moment fatidique, où une mauvaise nouvelle doit être annoncée. Dilemme, quand tu nous tiens !

Il n'y a jamais de mode d'emploi précis pour le faire, et en général, cela se fait un peu à l'instinct dirons nous. Evidemment, devant un Roi, colérique, impressionnant et légèrement paranoïaque, il en allait tout autrement.

S'approchant à regret, de son souverain, le tout avec d'infini précaution, l'elfe revêche, qui maudissait la bonne idée de Légolas d'avoir ramené au palais cette brochette de porte poisse, s'inclina respectueusement, bon ça c'était fait, se racla la gorge, avant d'annoncer la nouvelle en elfique, cela passerait certainement mieux en y mettant une légère touche de patriotisme.

Il se trouve que pour la continuité mélodieuse de ce récit, j'appris par une indiscrétion, que cet elfe portait le doux nom d'Altallö. Le joyeux drille n'était pas peu fier de son patronyme et ne confierait aux bons soins de personne d'en changer la moindre lettre.

Soudain, un regain de sympathie soufflait sur sa chère tête brune !

Thranduil, à l'annonce de ce haut fait, resta silencieux, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon, puis il se leva, planta deux prunelles sombres dans les pauvres yeux de l'elfe aux abois et tonna un formidable :

Thranduil : **Pourchassez-les !**

Altallö ne se le fit pas dire deux fois car il craignait très certainement pour…son honneur.

Bientôt, ce fut le branle bas de combat près des grandes portes du royaume. Tauriel, un éclair de fureur dans les yeux, s'approcha de Légolas :

Tauriel : je vous avais bien dit que ces gens apportaient le chaos avec eux.

Légolas : Nous pouvons les rattraper !

Altallö, calqua ses propres pas sur ceux du prince se hâtant de démontrer sa détermination à récupérer les fuyards.

Olana, pensait encore une fois à ses compagnons regrettant leur stupide fougue et capacité à s'attirer les ennuis comme d'autres attirent les mouches.

De sa chambre, les bruits d'une extrême agitation lui parvenaient.

Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de sa chambre et entendit de nombreuses voix fortes s'interpeller en un langage inconnu. Ce n'était peut être pas le moment de sortir de la pièce, mais le lacet fermant sa robe venait de se déchirer.

La tuile !

Pour couronner le tout, on lui avait soustrait ses vêtements, sans doute pour les laver. Sans trop se poser de questions, elle décida de s'enrouler dans le drap, un peu à la mode romaine. Après tout, à la guerre comme à la guerre se dit-elle.

C'était tout de même dommage pour cette toilette, pour une fois qu'elle était parée comme une reine.

Elle sortit de la pièce et se mit à ouvrir toutes les portes qu'elles trouvaient sur son chemin, espérant trouver un peu d'aide.

Bon sang, mais où étaient ils tous passés ? Elle continua donc son expédition la robe sur son bras.

Une réelle agitation régnait dans le palais du roi. Une troupe d'elfes armés de leurs arcs filaient à la recherche des fugitifs tandis que le roi, furieux, tempêtait.

Ah la nuit n'allait pas être douce !

Assis sur son trône, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, Thranduil ne savait qu'elle attitude adopter avec Olana. Fallait-il la croire, où la condamner ?

Au moment de cette réflexion, un garde affolé, cela pouvait se comprendre au vu de ce que le premier venait de lui apprendre, s'agenouilla devant son roi en lui annonçant une nouvelle qui le fit bondir de son siège :

Thranduil : Comment çà elle n'est plus là ?

Le garde : Nous venons de fouiller les alentours de sa chambre, et n'avons rien trouvés.

A ces mots, Thranduil blêmit. Déjà, la première nouvelle avait laissé des traces, il était facile d'imaginer la deuxième.

Ô, que le Roi portait bien la colère !

Cela le rendait encore plus majestueux. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat intense. A présent, d'infimes rougeurs aux joues apportaient juste ce qu'il fallait de grâce à ce visage parfait.

Il se précipita en direction de la chambre où aurait dû se trouver la jeune femme. Sur le lit, ne subsistait que le bijou. Ne manquait que le drap du lit :

Thranduil : Quelle explication allez vous nous donner pour cela ?

La colère faisait trembler sa voix et personne n'osa répondre.

Thranduil : Retrouvez là immédiatement !

Sortant à grandes enjambées de la pièce il se cogna avec Olana qui tomba sur son fessier. La jeune femme tomba en arrêt devant tant de sex appeal. So fabulous, so perfect !

Un soupir mourut sur ses lèvres. Le roi voulut émettre sa façon de penser, mais il remarqua soudain que cette humaine assise à terre enroulée dans un drap était tout simplement touchante et ...fort séduisante par la même occasion. Sa colère s'évanouit instantanément :

Thranduil : Nous vous cherchions. Qui vous à autoriser à quitter vos appartements ?

Complètement tétanisée, Olana se contentait de fixer les prunelles assombrit du roi. Mon Dieu qu'il est beau, ne pouvait elle s'empêcher de penser.

Je vais mourir sur l'instant, et le pire, c'est que je partirais en petite culotte couverte d'un drap. J'espère que cette épitaphe ne figurera pas sur ma pierre tombale. Cela la fit sourire. Le roi finit par lui tendre la main afin de la relever. Son petit sourire l'intriguait :

Thranduil : Répondez nous.

Olana toute à ses pensées, continuait de sourire :

Olana : Que votre majesté m'excuse, mais je cherchais...j'ai eu un petit incident...

Thranduil : Nous ne comprenons rien...

Olana : Je cherchais quelqu'un qui puisse me venir en aide. Le lacet de mon corset à craqué. Veuillez pardonnez à cette partie de mon anatomie d'avoir causé autant de désagréments à cette charmante toilette. Ceci dit, allez vous attendre que ma situation devienne gênante pour nous tous ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, ma nudité ne me paraît pas très convenable en votre présence.

Thranduil se redressa. Son sourcil se redressa en un charmant mouvement. Cela la fit soupirer.

Son regard s'égara vers sa généreuse poitrine dont il devinait les rondeurs. Une onde de chaleur se diffusa dans ses reins. Ces seins, pensait il, ferait le bonheur de n'importe quel amant assurément ! Troublé, il bredouilla et là encore Olana sentit qu'elle n'était pas si transparente face à ce roi :

Thranduil : Excusez nous. Mes gens vont s'occuper de remédier à...ce léger ...désagrément. Oïlinn, veuillez venir en aide à cette gente Dame.

Oïlinn : A l'instant votre majesté.

D'un geste gracieux, elle resserra son drap et s'en fut à la suite de la servante. Le roi ne put détacher son regard de cette humaine si...effrontée. Oui, n'avait elle pas osée mettre en avant ...sa nudité ? Jamais pareille situation ne s'était présentée. Il en était tout étonné mais également agréablement surpris. De toute évidence, cette femme l'attirait irrésistiblement et pas seulement à cause de cette charmante partie de son anatomie.

Ce fut d'un pas rapide que le monarque se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Il entra et se servit directement un verre de vin. Assis sur son fauteuil, face à la table, ses doigts pianotaient sur le bois du meuble d'un rythme soutenu. Ses pensées se dispersaient de toutes part trahissant sa nervosité.

Pourquoi cette femme le troublait il plus que de raison ?

Gabriel, tout heureux à la pensée de se rendre dans le saint des saints, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se leva donc, et d'une foulée qui failli dépasser celle des deux elfes venus le chercher, les suivit.

Ils se présentèrent devant la lourde porte marquée aux initiales du souverain. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'antichambre royale, l'archange eut les yeux partout. Comme cet endroit était divinement bien disposé ! Des meubles de grandes factures, des tentures de velours pourpre, des candélabres de métal précieux ...Assurément ce souverain avait un goût très sûr. Charmant, tout à fait charmant !

Le roi vidait son troisième verre de vin, réfléchissant aux derniers événements survenus ces dernières heures, lorsqu'un bruit vint interrompre sa réflexion. La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrait.

Gabriel, encadré de deux soldats, attendait patiemment avec sérénité.

Enfin le roi se montra à lui. Sur un signe de tête du souverain, les gardes sortirent de la pièce.

Toujours aussi impressionnant pour l'archange, Thranduil ne cessait de susciter sa curiosité. Ce dernier choisi pourtant de ne pas le montrer. Il inclina respectueusement la tête. Le roi l'observa quelques secondes…Il était toujours de bon ton pour un dirigeant de se faire désirer, d'inspirer un léger soupçon de crainte.

Curieusement, Gabriel ne semblait pas avoir peur. Pas le moins du monde. Raté, pensa le roi !

Néanmoins, il conserva son air autoritaire et commença à se mouvoir avec la grâce le caractérisant si bien. Il tourna autour de l'archange avant de s'arrêter devant lui et lui posa une question :

Thranduil : Nous vous avons fait chercher afin de vous parler seul à seul. Vous semblez différents de vos…congénères. Qui êtes-vous au juste ?

Gabriel : Majesté, là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de vous répondre, heureusement ! Heureusement que je suis différent de mes …congénères comme vous les nommez si bien. J'ai déjà le plus grand mal à contenir tout ce joli petit monde alors…Hum, enfin, je veux bien vous apporter quelques précisions sur le rôle que je me suis octroyé et qui me cause tant de tracas…parfois.

L'archange porta une main sur son front dans un geste d'épuisement :

Gabriel : Je suis leur guide spirituel. Ma tâche est à la fois si simple et si compliquée. C'est que…ce sont, et vous avez dû le remarquer, de fortes personnalités dont la désobéissance et la folie me porte souvent préjudice. Hum…je fais toutefois don de ma personne pour leur bien être.

Arquant un sourcil pour impressionner le roi, du moins le pensait il, il observa Thranduil espérant que ce dernier serait quelque part touché par sa dévotion…Peine perdue !

Le roi resta un long moment silencieux. Cela finit par déstabiliser Gabriel qui se surprit à froncer les sourcils de mécontentement. Bon sang, ce souverain n'était pas un être ordinaire et puis qu'avait-il donc à l'observer de la sorte ?

Sentant venir l'agacement, il choisit pourtant de garder son calme et préféra admirer la tenture représentant une scène de chasse :

Thranduil : Un guide spirituel dites-vous ? Jouez-vous également ce rôle pour dame Olana ?

Gabriel : Elle en à grandement besoin en effet. C'est un être extrêmement fragile.

Thranduil : Fragile ? Pour quelles raisons ?

Gabriel : Pour celles qu'elle vous expliquera elle même lorsque le moment se fera sentir. Je ne me sens pas le droit de trahir sa confiance et ne puis par conséquent vous répondre. J'ai un engagement moral envers cette jeune femme.

Thranduil : Soit, en ce cas, nous vous encourageons vivement à répondre à ma prochaine question si vous ne souhaitez encourir…

Des coups furent frappés à sa porte ce qui interrompit momentanément la conversation :

Thranduil _: Oui ?_

Un soldat entra, s'inclina devant son Seigneur et se mit à lui parler en sindarin :

_Soldat : Les fuyards ont été rattrapés et ont été ramené au palais par le prince Légolas Sire._

Thranduil : _Fort bien. Nous allons leur montrer notre façon d'apprécier leur petite promenade._

Le soldat se figea et attendit les ordres :

Thranduil : Vos…congénères, se sont enfuis tout à l'heure, mais heureusement, ils nous ont été ramenés à bon port. Nous nous imaginons que cette nouvelle vous ravit ? Nous allons les accueillir comme il se doit.

Gabriel : Ils se sont échappés ? J'implore votre clémence à leurs égards je vous en prie majesté. Je vous avais dit que ces fortes têtes me causaient bien des soucis…

Thranduil : **_Le soucis_**, voyez-vous, c'est que nous ne sommes plus en mesure de vous faire confiance, donc nous allons convoquer cette gente dame Olana afin qu'elle puisse éclairer, à son tour notre lanterne.

Gabriel : Je comprends majesté. M'autorisez-vous à la préparer à cet entretien ? Je vous en conjure, dame Olana est une personne très sensible que la colère effraie au plus au point.

Thranduil : Tiens donc !

Gabriel : S'il vous plaît majesté, je ne puis vous mentir sur la seule personne méritante et honnête de ce groupe.

Le roi vit dans les yeux de l'archange de l'appréhension et comprit que cet être ne pouvait mentir aussi impunément, aussi décida t'il de lui accorder ce privilège :

Thranduil : _Garde, veuillez accompagner cette personne dans les appartements de dame Olana. Veillez à ce qu'Oilïnn soit bien présente._

Soldat : _Oui Majesté._

Sous le regard du roi, l'archange suivit le soldat non sans s'être incliné avec le plus grand respect.

Thranduil ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il devait penser de toute cette affaire. Après s'être servi un nouveau verre de vin qu'il vida d'un trait, il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle du trône.

La rivière était agitée ce jour là. La veille, de fortes pluies s'étaient abattues sur la forêt de Mirkwood et avaient fait gonfler ses eaux tourbillonnantes. Les tonneaux, secoués en tout sens mettaient à mal leurs occupants.

Amélie, quant à elle disparaissait sous la surface puis remontait, aspirait une petite goulée d'air tout en poussant un gloussement qui se voulait un cri, puis replongeait à moitié asphyxiée, le tout à une vitesse hallucinante.

Sur les berges, les elfes aussi gracieux qu'agiles tiraient sans ménagement une volée de flèches qui ricochaient sur le bois des tonneaux.

Soudain, alors que les elfes eux-mêmes ne s'y attendaient pas, une dizaine d'orques surgirent de l'autre rive de la rivière les attaquants par surprise. Leurs flèches empoisonnées fusaient de toute part. Les elfes nettement plus rapide et plus agile arrivaient à les contrer sur la distance.

Plus massif et plus puissant, ces créatures à la musculature imposante prenaient le dessus dès qu'ils se battaient au corps à corps.

Heureusement pour eux, les orques ne s'attardèrent pas dans le secteur, détail qui étonna le Prince Légolas. Pourquoi s'était il retirés si rapidement ?

Les tonneaux, eux, poursuivaient leur descente à vive allure plongeant, tournoyant sur eux-mêmes, bousculant leurs cargaisons.

L'eau était si vive qu'elle frappait les rochers provoquant une écume blanche et le courant s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure de la descente entrainait avec elle les embarcations de fortune où les fuyards tentaient de s'y tenir.

Au loin, le torrent faisait un coude et se rétrécissait vers un passage surveillé.

Un regard suffit pour que l'un des elfes ne s'éloigne en direction du barrage où les grilles jusqu'à présentes ouvertes en condamnaient la descente. Dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent, tous les tonneaux se trouvèrent coincés, sous le regard acérés des gardes. Une vingtaine de flèches pointées dans leur direction, suffirent à décourager les fuyards. Aucun n'en avait la force d'ailleurs.

Alors que les têtes de nos acolytes, mouillés comme des rats et l'air complètement hagard, sortaient péniblement de leurs barriques, l'on vit une masse ronde, sombre et poussant des vagissements de mammifères mettant bas, percuter de plein fouet le tonneau où se trouvait prince Charmant.

Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes à rouler sur elle même tel un paquet de linge dans le tambour d'une machine à laver en mode essorage ultra rapide. Même les elfes se délectèrent de cette vision peu commune, souriant avant de se décider à lui porter secours.

Ces elfes ! Comme ils pouvaient être taquins tout de même !

Ils réussirent, non sans mal avouons le, à extirper hors de l'eau notre pauvre Amélie qui crachait l'eau en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Amélie : Ahahah, ah mes aïeux, je me, demande ... comment qu'c'est t'y ...qu'j'suis... pas morte.

Prince charmant : Vous êtes pleine de ressource mon amie voilà tout.

Tout ce joli petit monde fut ramené manu militari dans le palais du roi.

Jack : 'tain, j'comprends pas. Qu'est ce qui à foiré ? Pourtant dans le bouquin çà fonctionnait ?

Aliénor : Mais de quoi parles tu ?

Jack : Ah j'vous expliquerais plus tard ...quand (chuchotant), sa majesté coincé du tafanari (fessier) nous aura bien savonnés.

Prince charmant : Ah pour çà c'est sur, nous allons nous faire savonné, rincé et peut être même sécher avec quelques taloches à la volée.

Opéca : Ben moi çà me va. Du moment qu'il pose ses jolies paluches sur mon petit corps j'suis partante !

Chaperon rose : Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités ma chère. C'est sur moi que le roi se fera les mains. Il me plaît d'ailleurs à penser qu'elles doivent être fort agiles ces menottes…surtout les doigts.

Aliénor : Je me demande où tu peux trouver la ressource pour avoir ce genre de pensée graveleuse.

Chaperon Rose : Mais dans ce domaine, il faut toujours se sentir prête ma chère Aliénor. N'est ce pas charmants elfes aux oreilles traînantes sur les conversations indiscrètes ? Hum ? Vous là, je me doute bien que mes paroles sont en train de descendre en mode accéléré vers une partie de votre anatomie ne demandant qu'à être prise entre de bonnes mains. Me tromperais-je ?

L'elfe apostrophé par Chaperon tentait, tant bien que mal, de dissimuler sa gêne. Sa jeunesse sans doute, ne le protégeait pas encore des rudes attaques des femelles humaines.

Opéca : Ferme ton sale clapet, on verra bien comment tu tireras ton épingle du jeu tout à l'heure devant son regard bleu acier. Ah son regard... J'y jetterais bien ma culotte moi.

Mic Mac : Ouais, va y avoir de la tentation pour l'autre empaffé…

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin es tu devenu fou stupide cafard ?

Se rapprochant du lutin au sourire torve, il ne cacha point son mécontentement :

Prince Charmant : Heureusement pour nous, qu'ils n'ont pas compris la signification de cette injure.

Puis il lança un regard à Chaperon en haussant le ton de la voix :

Prince Charmant : Ceci dit, cette enfant dévergondé, est tout simplement un appel à la luxure. Messieurs les elfes, sachez apprécier cette beauté dont les talents sont vantés par un parterre de mâles de tous horizons….Hum…tout à fait délicieuse.

Opéca : Ouais ben arrête de t'exciter tout seul pignouf et avance.

L'un des elfes ouvrit de grands yeux car, tout en marchant, nos élégantes personnes ne perdaient pas une miette des échanges entre les prisonniers. Je dirais même, qu'ils s'en délectaient. Ceci dit, cela les changeaient du quotidien. Les distractions étaient rares chez Trandhuil. Pour un peu ils se seraient pris d'affection pour ces fuyards par très futés.

Mic mac, qu'une telle marche fatiguait osa même s'adresser à ses geôliers :

Mic Mac : Eh l'elfe, tu pourrais pas me porter ? Hein dit ? Pitié pour mes petites jambes.

Après une seconde de réflexion, parce que les elfes çà ne se pressaient pas pour répondre, il le toisa d'un air hautain et lui répondit :

L'elfe : Tes jambes ont la juste longueur comme ta langue d'ailleurs...

Mic Mac : Eh ben tu sais c'qu'elle pourrait te dire ma langue micheton ?

Pour toute réponse, le nabot se fit envoyer sur orbite par un magistral coup de pied. L'un des elfes le saisit en plein vol en ricanant aussitôt imités par ses comparses.

L'elfe : As tu encore d'autres suggestions à soumettre à notre bon jugement le nain ?

Mic mac : Méchants, et d'abord j'suis pas un nain, mais un lutin.

L'elfe haussa un sourcil avant de se détourner ce qui en langage elfique signifiait tout bonnement _" je m'en tamponne le coquillard"._

C'est, trempés comme des soupes qu'ils furent présentés au Roi. Personne n'osait prendre la parole, seules Opéca et Chaperon Rose le dévoraient littéralement du regard, espérant recevoir ainsi quelques miettes d'intérêt de sa part. Peine perdue.

Trandhuil : Ainsi, vous avez refusé notre hospitalité et préférez fuir comme des lâches !

Opéca : Oh là majesté royale, j'vous aurais bien proposé un autre divertissement, mais faut dire qu'vous avez un peu pris la mouche.

Légolas : Auriez-vous oublié à qui vous vous adressez ?

Chaperon Rose : N'écoutez pas cette gueuse qui n'en veut qu'à votre vertu et je m'y connais.

Trandhuil : Mais bon sang, allez-vous enfin nous dire d'où vous venez ?

Amélie : Ah mais çà ma seigneurie royale, c'est t'y qu'c'est une longue histoire.

Trandhuil : Cela tombe bien nous avons tout notre temps et chacun sait qu'il n'a aucune emprise sur les elfes.

Mic mac : (en aparté à Prince Charmant), Pourquoi qui dit toujours nous ?

Prince Charmant : (Chuchotant) c'est ainsi que s'exprime un roi, pauvre crétin.

Mic mac : (chuchotant également) Crétin toi-même. En tout cas, c'est con comme façon d'j'acquêter.

Prince charmant leva les yeux au ciel :

Prince charmant : Aucune éducation...C'est à désespérer.

Le lutin lui adressa un doigt d'honneur.

Aliénor : Eh bien c'est tout à fait intéressant votre majesté, mais le notre est compté.

Jack : Tout juste. Il faut bien préciser que nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous éterniser dans ces contrées si vous nous permettez.

Le mercenaire devint le point de mire de l'assemblée :

Prince charmant : Mon ami, vous m'en bouchez un coin voire deux tant vos manières sont, pour une fois, de bon goût.

Jack : Quand je veux je sais causer comme il faut.

Amélie : Que l'cul m'en tombe, tout arrive.

Trandhuil : N'hésitez pas à nous dire si nous vous dérangeons.

Amélie : Vo't majesté royale ? C'est t'y qu'j'aimerais vous d'mander où çà elle est la p'tiote ?

Aliénor : Que votre majesté nous pardonne pour nos manières si peu ... protocolaires du moins pour certains. Nous ne désirons vous faire offense. Quant à Amélie, cette dernière souhaiterait avoir des nouvelles de Dame Olana. Nous nous inquiétons à son sujet. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons mis au point ce projet d'évasion. Nous souhaitions revenir la sauver.

Thranduil : La sauver ? De quoi au juste ?

Aliénor : Nous pensions qu'elle se trouvait en danger.

Thranduil : Dame Olana se porte comme un charme et se trouve dans ses appartements sous notre surveillance.

Chaperon Rose se tourna vers ses amis et chuchotant leur répliqua :

Chaperon Rose : Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ?

Thranduil, qu'une telle situation mettait en rage répliqua un ton plus haut :

Thranduil : Dame Olana, que nous venons de faire chercher ainsi que l'autre personne avec qui nous conversions, va nous apporter toutes ses lumières.

Accompagnée par un garde, Olana marchait d'un pas rapide suivit par Gabriel en ouvrant de grands yeux. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir sa majesté pour ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de passer un vêtement plus convenable ?

En effet, la jeune femme venait d'apparaître aussi nue qu'un nouveau né, toujours enroulée dans son drap heureusement opaque. Le roi, imaginant ce qui se trouvait en dessous, (le monarque avait une imagination très fertile), haussa un sourcil de stupéfaction. Gabriel en profita pour enregistrer à nouveau ce tic tout en se promettant de le perfectionner et le sortir lors d'un prochain entretien lorsque l'occasion se présenterait.

Thranduil : N'avez-vous point laissé à cette Dame, le temps de se vêtir correctement ?

Garde : Mais mon Seigneur, vous avez précisé de l'emmener sur le champ.

Le roi soupira en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le regard d'Olana passait de lui à ses amis. Affolée, elle osa une question :

Olana : Mais enfin, que s'est t'il passé ?

Un silence lui répondit, jusqu'à ce que le roi ne reprenne la parole :

Thranduil : Sans doute pourriez-vous nous apporter quelque lumière gente Dame ?

Olana : Pourquoi une telle question ? Je n'y comprends rien. Qu'ont-ils fait ?

Aliénor, s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme :

Aliénor : Excuse-moi Olana, mais je les ai encouragés à s'enfuir.

Olana : Tu as fait quoi ?

Olana, le visage blême, fixait son amie d'un air hébétée :

Aliénor : Je pensais que tu étais en danger. Je voulais revenir te sauver…plus tard.

Olana : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Du haut de son trône, Thranduil se mit à applaudir :

Thranduil : Bravo. Jouer la comédie vous sied à merveille Dame Olana. Nous vous accordions un début de confiance...

Olana : Je ne vous joue pas la comédie Majesté. Je ne pouvais deviner pareille folie.

Aliénor : C'est juste Sire. Elle n'y est pour rien.

Thranduil : Nous n'en avons cure. Elle va rejoindre le seul endroit où nous aurions dû l'envoyer depuis notre première entrevue, nos geôles.

Olana se mit à trembler, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Aliénor et Gabriel se jetèrent un regard à la dérobée et chacun y vit le danger qui pointait. La jeune femme laissa éclater sa colère :

Olana : Vous avez gâché le peu de chances qui s'offraient à moi avec vos décisions ridicules. Vous avez mis ma parole en doute. Je me sens plus offensée que jamais. Je vous déteste ! Jamais je ne suis allée contre vos volontés me pliant sans vous contredire à tous vos projets et aujourd'hui que je vous demandais un peu de bon sens, vous avez tout gâché. Je vous déteste, je vous déteste !

Sous l'emprise d'une sorte de folie, elle se mit à courir, quittant la salle du trône les larmes aux yeux. Ebahis, Thranduil mis tout de même quelques secondes à réagir. Lorsqu'il retrouva contenance, sa voix résonna contre les murs :

Thranduil : Revenez immédiatement !

Le demi-tour qu'elle opéra la déstabilisa et s'empêtrant dans son drap, elle chuta lourdement. Son front heurta le sol en marbre. Etourdie, elle resta un moment à fixer tous ces gens qui l'observaient inquiets.

Tout se muait aux ralentis devant ses yeux. Thranduil s'approcha. L'inquiétude sur ses traits se mêlait au regret de l'avoir rudoyé. Ce visage se rapprochant du sien... Un autre se substitua, ce qui finit de la déstabiliser. Prenant appuis sur ses mains elle se leva péniblement. L'air hagard, les yeux dans le vague, la jeune femme n'était plus elle même :

Olana : N'approchez pas. Je vous tuerais, je vous tuerais, vous m'avez fait tant de mal...Je ne dois pas flancher, je ne dois pas...la lame…que m'a t'elle dit déjà ?

Une bosse faisait enfler son front, elle l'effleura de sa main :

Olana : Vous m'avez frappé. Je vous tuerais ! La lame...il ne faut pas la rentrer dans son fourreau...le sang fait rouiller la lame...le sang fait rouiller...

L'archange s'approcha d'Olana, la prit contre lui prononçant des mots inintelligibles pour l'assistance. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse se mettant à pleurer doucement.

Personne ne prononçait le moindre mot. Mic Mac, chagriné, s'assit à terre bien sagement prêt à obéir à la moindre injonction. Tous se sentaient coupable d'avoir fait ressurgir de douloureux souvenirs. Le roi, toujours aussi surpris, ne cessait d'observait Olana. Véritablement touché par ce qu'il venait d'entrevoir, il laissa Gabriel s'occuper d'elle.

Enfin, une fois les pleurs calmés, Gabriel et Olana se rapprochèrent de sa majesté. D'un geste discret, elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de ses mains.

Brusquement, le roi se sentit mal à l'aise. Quelque chose venait de s'éveiller en lui. Cette façon d'essuyer ses larmes le laissait songeur. Pourquoi ce simple geste l'avait il tant frappé ?

Avec une voix très douce, il s'adressa à la jeune femme :

Thranduil : Dame Olana, votre guide spirituel va vous raccompagner jusqu' à vos appartements. Nous faisons quérir notre mage immédiatement afin qu'il vous prodigue les soins nécessaires.

Olana : Oui, c'est mon guide spirituel, c'est Gabriel, il est là. Il sera toujours là.

Son visage trahissait le plus profond désarrois. Une vague d'émotion le submergea. Cette tristesse, il l'avait déjà remarqué sur un visage...autrefois...un si beau visage...

Sa main se mêla à celle d'Olana qui la retint fermement :

Thranduil : Vous devez vous reposer. Nous prendrons de vos nouvelles demain.

Olana fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et le fixa à nouveau. Sa main ne voulait pas lâcher celle du roi. Ce fut Gabriel qui les sépara, non sans avoir remercié d'un sourire le souverain. Il y avait dans les yeux de cette personne un sentiment de sérénité et de paix profonde.

Ôtant son manteau, Thranduil en recouvrit les épaules d'Olana. D'un pas hésitant, elle s'en fut accompagnée de Gabriel.

Un peu calmé, le roi reprit une certaine contenance. Fortement décidé à faire parler Aliénor, il prit position en face de la guerrière et demanda d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucun refus :

Trandhuil : Donnez-nous une explication je vous prie.

Aliénor : Et bien Sire, Dame Olana à été victime d'un drame atroce dans sa vie il y a quelques années maintenant. Cela l'a fortement perturbé.

Thranduil : De quelle nature était-il ?

Aliénor : Je ne suis pas autorisé à dévoiler ce secret sans son autorisation. C'est une question d'honneur votre majesté et non un acte irrespectueux.

Thranduil : Nous comprenons votre position. Nous nous contenterons de cette réponse pour ce soir. Nous louons votre loyauté, moins votre acte irréfléchi. Un petit séjour dans nos cellules vous permettra à tous de réfléchir aux terribles conséquences qu'aurait pu avoir la chute de cette Dame face à sa colère contre vous.

Amélie : Pardon, votre royale splendeur. Vous savez, on l'aime not' p'tiote. On veut pas qui lui arrive des misères.

Thranduil : Tâchez de garder cette pensée à l'esprit. Toutefois avant votre départ, nous voulons savoir et ceci au détail près, qui vous envoie et quels sont vos desseins.

Aliénor observa ses compagnons tour à tour et devant leurs signes d'assentiment prit la décision de tout raconter au roi :

Aliénor : Très bien. Je vais tout vous raconter, mais ne perdez pas de vue que même si mon récit peut paraître étrange, il n'est que pure vérité, ensuite... il ne tient qu'à vous de me croire.

Et ainsi commença un monologue qui devait durer un certain temps. Tous s'étaient assis à terre et laissait Aliénor mener les négociations trop fatigués pour émettre la moindre proposition. Lorsque ce fut terminé, le roi fit volte face et les mains croisées dans le dos réfléchissait :

Trandhuil : M'avez-vous dit toute la vérité ?

Aliènor : Je ne vous ai rien caché Sire.

Fatigué, Thranduil soupira :

Trandhuil : Nous ne souffrirons plus aucuns mensonges. J'ose espérer que vos propos sont vrais.

Aliénor : (faisant une révérence) Ils le sont, vous avez ma parole votre majesté.

Puis dans un grand mouvement théâtral, il souleva son vêtement et sortit à grandes enjambées.

Trandhuil : Qu'on leur donne des vêtements secs et cette fois, tâchez de ne pas les égarer.


	6. Chapter 6 Splendeur et Décadence

Chapitre 6

Splendeur et Décadence

Le jour se levait sur le royaume de Mirkwood. La forêt tentait vainement de capturer le peu de lumière que ce lieu, maudit par un sortilège, le lui permettait.

Dans le palais du roi Thranduil, le calme était revenu. Après l'agitation de la veille, le monarque, épuisé, avait pris un long repos.

Attablé devant son petit déjeuner, ses pensées s'évadaient vers cette femme dont la vie avait été tant marquée.

Ce matin, plusieurs audiences l'attendaient concernant différentes affaires de son royaume. Il devait également rendre justice pour un différend entre marchands de Lacville et intendants royaux.

Avant de se rendre à ses obligations, ses pas le guidèrent vers les appartements d'Olana. Il frappa à la porte. Une voix faible l'enjoignit d'entrer.

Elle se trouvait allongée sur le lit. Sa robe de velours bleu nuit accentuait sa pâleur. Les longues emmanchures brodées de fils d'argent, reposaient de part et d'autres de son corps, alors que la chemise de voile blanc sous sa robe, apportait une touche de féminité fort appréciable. Ses cheveux clairs épars sur l'oreiller n'étaient pas tressés. Laissés libres, ils n'en étaient que plus beaux.

Son visage tourné à l'opposé de la porte laissait entrevoir un profil parfait. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le roi, elle baissa son regard et porta la main à son front pour cacher sa blessure.

Faisant fi de sa gêne, il s'approcha du lit et délicatement repoussa sa main. Plus qu'une bosse, c'était un véritable œuf de pigeon qui la défigurait. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes :

Thranduil : Non, ne bougez pas dame Olana. Reposez-vous. Nous souhaitions juste prendre de vos nouvelles.

Désobéissant à son ordre, Olana s'assit sur le lit faisant face au souverain. Elle baissa les yeux. Ce qu'elle pouvait être touchante, si vulnérable…

Enfin, elle se décida à lui parler :

Olana : Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude. Je me sens si honteuse. Mes amis ont trahis ma confiance. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent me desservir à ce point. Veuillez nous pardonner. Nous ne vous apportons que des désagréments.

Thranduil : Ne vous souciez plus de cela dame Olana. Prendre du repos, voici la seule préoccupation que nous vous autorisons à garder à l'esprit.

Olana : Comment le puis je alors que je me sens si contrite ?

Sans plus attendre, le roi posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Olana en fut surprise. Elle était douce et chaude. Son contact la rassurait, la réconfortait.  
>Elle n'osait plus bouger de peur qu'il ne la retire.<p>

Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard bleu pâle de cet ellon si impressionnant et dès lors elle lui offrit un sourire. C'était peu et beaucoup à la fois :

Thranduil : Vous n'avez pas à l'être gente dame.

Olana : Vous êtes bon votre majesté. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Malgré ce qui a pu se produire, vous m'accordez encore un peu de votre précieux temps. Voici qui est tout à votre honneur.

Thranduil : Reposez-vous à présent. Nous ne voulons pas vous voir debout aujourd'hui. Oilïnn sera à votre service. Ordonnez et vos désirs seront accordés sans discussion.

Comment un tel être pouvait exister se demandait elle ? Jamais personne n'avait pris soin d'elle d'une telle façon. Tant de chaleur la brûlait. C'est d'une toute petite voix qu'elle répondit au roi :

Olana : Merci.

Thranduil la salua poliment d'un signe de tête et voulut se lever, mais Olana tenait toujours sa main. Baissant le regard, il souhaitait lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait lui être restituée…

Elle la conserva prisonnière, toute attentionnée à le bader. Ce n'est qu'en toussotant légèrement, qu'elle comprit devoir la lui rendre :

Olana : Pardonnez-moi majesté. Je suis confuse.

Amusé, le roi lui offrit un sourire pour lequel elle aurait tué père et mère. Au vu du peu d'amour qu'ils lui avaient donné, le meurtre n'aurait pas été préjudiciable.

A son tour, elle tenta de répondre à cette marque d'affection :

Thranduil : Nous repasserons en fin de journée vous rendre visite. D'ici là, allégez votre esprit des inquiétudes vous rongeant. Tomber est permis dame Olana. Se relever est ordonné.

Olana : Dans ce cas, j'obéirais à votre volonté majesté.

Thranduil : Voilà qui est mieux_. Mara mesta vanie heril nin_. (Au revoir ma belle dame.)

Olana : Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Thranduil : Cela signifie au revoir gente dame.

Un petit mensonge que s'autorisa le roi :

Olana : _Mera vene…venie_

Thranduil _: Mara mesta vanie._

Olana _: Mara mesta vanie _…comment dit on roi ?

Thranduil : _Aran._

Olana : Oh, très bien_. Mara mesta vanie aran_. (Au revoir beau roi.)

Un rire franc apparut sur le visage de Thranduil :

Olana : Ai-je dit une bêtise ?

Thranduil : Au contraire. C'était parfait.

Elle le vit quitter la pièce à regret. A peine eut-il franchit le seuil qu'il lui manquait déjà.

Les audiences se succédèrent une bonne partie de la journée. Bien des gens de Lacville commerçaient avec les elfes sylvains. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas des agriculteurs, ni des gens de la terre bien qu'ils se trouvaient très proches de la nature. Cela pouvait paraître paradoxal, mais c'était ainsi.

Rendre un jugement concernant un différend commercial fut un tour de force pour le roi. Trop occupé à penser à Olana, le chambellan dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour capter son attention. Heureusement, la dernière entrevue était sur le point de se terminer.

La journée s'écoula sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Après avoir pris un rapide déjeuner sans grande conviction d'ailleurs, Olana s'était reposée une bonne partie de l'après midi sans pouvoir dormir toutefois, ce qui lui fit tout de même, le plus grand bien.

La soirée commençait lorsqu'Oilïnn vint la chercher. Le roi se proposait de l'accompagner pour une promenade nocturne.

Toute enchantée, elle suivit l'elleth la conduisant vers son Seigneur.

Il était là, à l'entrée du jardin, toujours aussi splendide. Ses larges épaules n'étaient couvertes que d'une simple tunique de velours noir. Ses cheveux blonds pâles formaient un halo autour de son visage empreint de fierté.

Il s'avança vers elle, lui proposant son bras, qu'elle accepta. Ensemble, ils atteignirent la surface et l'air libre. La nuit, claire et douce offrait un ciel limpide. Ils prirent place sur un tronc d'arbre et il lui narra l'histoire de Varda, la Vala créatrice des étoiles.

Alors qu'il en était à la moitié du récit, il sentit le poids de sa tête sur son épaule.

La jeune femme s'était endormie.

Un regard empli de tendresse se posa sur elle. Il l'observa un petit moment dans son sommeil. Sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte, laissait échapper un petit filet d'air rythmant sa respiration. Attendris, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce charmant spectacle.

Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras, pour la reconduire jusque dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il l'allongea, elle se pelotonna dans le lit en gémissant telle une enfant. Il posa ses lèvres sur le côté de son front n'ayant pas souffert de sa chute. Elle sentait bon, c'était enivrant et innocent à la fois. A regret, il s'éloigna.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans son palais, le roi eut envie d'elle.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels, le monarque brilla par son absence. Beaucoup d'obligations officielles contraignaient Thranduil à être présent pour ses sujets.

Elle était autorisée à sortir de ses appartements, accompagnée, le plus souvent, par la jeune Oilïnn sur ordre de sa majesté. Il fallait que cette semi captivité fût des moins contraignantes. La compagnie de la jeune elleth, pensait t'il, pourrait l'y aider.

Par ailleurs, Thranduil ne soupçonnait aucune mauvaise intention de sa part. Il la devinait digne de confiance, prudente, aussi décida t'il de lui accorder sa confiance tout naturellement… Plus il pensait à elle, plus il s'en rapprochait.

En ce début d'après midi, après avoir expédié les affaires du royaume et proposé à son cher fils, une partie de chasse, décision fut prise de lui rendre visite. Il souhaitait la faire parler de son monde en toute sérénité sans qu'elle se sente convier à un interrogatoire.

Sa servante Oilïnn, lui confia qu'elle se trouvait dans les jardins royaux. Elle aimait s'y rendre et profiter de la sérénité qu'il lui offrait.

Le souverain s'approcha de ce magnifique oasis de verdure et l'aperçut immédiatement.

Seule, assise sur le banc de marbre rose, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'entendit pas venir à elle. Bénéficiant de cet avantage, il s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de l'observer à la dérobée.

Elle portait une robe en panne de velours pourpre, l'une de ses couleurs favorite. Un fond de robe en organza d'une blancheur virginale en accentuait la profondeur tandis que de ses manches s'échappaient un tour de tissus aériens de la même texture.

Ses formes, toutes en courbes, caractéristiques des humaines, accentuaient une certaine grâce naturelle.

Ses long cheveux blonds pâles étaient remontés et maintenus par des agrafes finement ciselées. Ainsi dégagée, sa nuque offrait une vision d'une délicate sensualité. Un long cou de cygne lui conférant un port altier, trahissait de nobles origines.

Il la contempla avec respect.

Un soupçon d'érotisme troublant se dégageait d'elle. Imaginant ses doigts caresser le duvet délicat à la base de son cou…

Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Cette pensée le déstabilisait. Tandis qu'il la chassait bien vite, il remarqua une immense tristesse assombrissant ses traits. S'approchant avec d'infinies précautions, il prit sa main d'un geste qui se voulait respectueux, mais dont sa durée trahissait un sentiment d'une toute autre nature.

Levant les yeux, elle lui sourit comme une amante offre un présent à l'objet de ses désirs :

Olana : Je ne vous avais pas entendu votre majesté.

Elle commençait à se lever, afin de s'incliner devant le monarque, lorsque Thranduil l'enjoint à se rassoir :

Thranduil : Nous vous en dispensons gente dame. Pourquoi cette mélancolie ? Votre monde vous manque t'il ?

Olana : Oh non, pas du tout.

Sa réponse, un peu trop vive, intrigua le roi :

Thranduil : Quelle véhémence dans cette réponse. Fuiriez-vous quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

Son regard se fit un peu plus vague :

Olana : Tout au plus un fantôme.

Thranduil : Un fantôme ?

Surpris, le roi ne comprenait pas le sens de ce mot :

Olana : Un être disparu qui revient vous hanter quelquefois sire et le plus souvent pas en bien.

Thranduil : Cela voudrait il dire que vous êtes la cause d'un tel ressentiment ?

Olana : La victime majesté et uniquement cela.

Son visage se fermait à cette seule évocation et un profond désarroi se lisait sur son visage. Ne souhaitant accentuer son mal être, il décida de changer de sujet. Toutefois, il ne pu s'empêcher de caresser la joue rose d'Olana. L'émotion fut grande pour lui, d'autant qu'il n'avait jamais touché de façon aussi intime une simple humaine. Sa peau était douce et chaude car oui, le trouble la faisait rougir. C'était ravissant.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux si purs, si innocents, qu'il lui offrit un sourire. Il y avait si longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé :

Thranduil : Quel âge avez-vous ?

Olana : Je vais avoir trente ans sire.

Thranduil : Trente ans ? Vous êtes si jeune.

Olana : Je ne suis plus une enfant.

Thranduil : A nos yeux vous l'êtes par bien des façons.

Olana : Peu importe la durée d'une existence. C'est l'usage que l'on en fait qui importe.

Thranduil : Si jeune et déjà si emplie de sagesse. Vous nous surprenez dame Olana.

Olana : Êtes-vous toujours fâchés contre moi et mes compagnons votre majesté ?

Thranduil : Qui à dit que nous l'étions ? Nous allons vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui, nous le souhaitons, vous mettra du baume au cœur. Nous avons décidé d'accorder une liberté surveillée à vos compagnons. Ils pourront profiter de notre hospitalité à condition de ne point quitter ce palais. Cela vous convient il ?

Olana, que la joie illuminait, s'empara des mains du roi. Surpris, il baissa le regard vers celles de la jeune femme. Elles enserraient les siennes avec une telle ferveur, qu'il en resta interdit. Il se lisait une joie presque enfantine sur ses traits.

Olana : J'étais certaine que votre majesté avait du cœur. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je vous remercie pour votre clémence et me porte garante de leurs bonnes intentions. Ils ne sont pas méchants vous savez.

Cette candeur, cette innocence ! Comment ce grand roi, que l'on craignait tant, aurait il pu résister d'avantage ?

A regret, il se leva, prenant congé, alors qu'elle le suivait des yeux. Il pensa remettre à plus tard les questions concernant son monde et qui le taraudaient.

La nouvelle de leur libération fut accueillie avec une grande joie et un immense soulagement. Olana, attacha un soin tout particulier à les encourager à bien se tenir. Il en allait de son honneur. Le roi venait de lui accorder sa confiance, il était hors de question de le trahir :

Aliénor : Alors çà y est ? Tu es parvenue à tes fins dans cette aventure Olana ?

Olana : Pourquoi me dis tu cela ?

Aliénor : C'est bien ce que tu souhaitais ? Rencontrer ce roi dont Jack t'avais tant parlé dans son histoire.

Olana : Bien qu'il n'avait pas une place prépondérante dans ce livre, j'ai tout de suite su que nous nous comprendrions.

Aliénor : Je te trouve bien sûr de toi.

Olana : Quelque chose m'a poussé vers lui. Je ne saurais dire quoi…Aliénor, crois tu que le destin…

Aliénor : Tu es un peu trop rêveuse ma douce. Fais attention à ne pas te laisser emporter par ta fougue. Nous ne sommes ici que pour quelques temps. Bientôt, il nous faudra songer à rentrer chez nous.

Olana : De quelle façon ?

Aliénor : Cà, je n'en sais rien, mais, tôt ou tard, il faudra y penser.

Olana : Pourquoi ne pourrait on pas rester ici en définitive ?

Aliénor : Tu n'y songes pas ? Et notre vie alors ?

Olana : Quelle vie ? Je n'en ais jamais eu et n'en aurais jamais.

Aliénor : Tu m'inquiètes Olana.

Olana : Tu ne dois pas mon amie. Allons, profite de ce regain de liberté.

Aliénor : Ne perds pas de ton esprit qu'il nous faudra faire le voyage en sens inverse ma douce. Me promets-tu d'y penser ?

Olana : Oui maman.

Aliénor : Je ne plaisantais pas.

Olana : Je l'avais compris. J'y penserais, promis.

Cette dernière phrase laissa comme un goût amer chez elle. Petit à petit, elle se sentait changer.

Autrefois promise à un avenir incertain chez Rose, son instinct l'appelait à rester en ce monde. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Rien, et c'était bien là le drame. Sa vie n'était faite que de désillusions. A bien y penser, avait elle seulement un jour connu un semblant de bonheur ? La réponse, bien pauvre en souvenirs plaisants, la conforta dans son idée de vivre avec toute sa fougue, cette aventure tombée du ciel.

Tout le monde avait perdu le compte des jours passés entre les murs de ce magnifique palais.

Quelquefois, ils étaient autorisés à sortir au dehors sous bonne garde évidemment. Il restait un épicentre de forêt intacte que le mauvais sortilège du nécromancien avait épargné. C'est là, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'entrée principale, qu'ils prenaient l'air.

Au fil des jours, certains elfes, comme Oilïnn la fidèle servante ou l'intendant aux cuisines, Ëlnar, grand chef après le roi, semblaient s'intéresser à eux.

Olana recevait, de la part de Thranduil, des attentions touchantes. Bien que ne s'étant pas montré depuis plusieurs jours, elle le savait tout proche. Elle profitait donc de ses largesses.

C'était lui qui avait ordonné à ses gens de s'atteler à la confection d'une garde robe de bon goût à son intention. Le roi, aimait les vêtements de qualité. L'apparence comptait beaucoup pour ce monarque. Il apportait un soin tout particulier à sa tenue, tout comme le choix de ses bijoux. Il fallait que cela scintille, d'où sa prédilection pour les joyaux de toute sorte avec une préférence pour les gemmes blanches.

La pureté des reflets, l'éclat sans pareil de ces pierres précieuses, le plongeait dans une contemplation confinant à l'émerveillement.

C'est tout à fait naturellement, qu'il décida d'en placer sur la plupart des robes commandées, afin de rehausser la beauté de celle qui les porteraient. Toutes les confections furent présentées au roi avant de recevoir son aval.

Exécutées avec le plus grand soin, elles demandèrent plusieurs journées de travail, sans compter le personnel requis pour une tâche de cette ampleur. Cela commença à faire jaser ses gens.

D'autres tenues furent également confectionnées pour les compagnons d'Olana, mais de moindre importance. Toutefois, le souverain savaient se montrer de bon goût et généreux lorsqu'il en avait le désir, aussi ne lésina t'il point sur la qualité des tissus choisis.

Un matin, Oilïnn apporta une tenue de cavalière. Chevaucher restait l'un des rares plaisirs du roi. Très tôt, le matin accompagné le plus souvent de son cher fils Légolas, ils partaient ainsi en dehors de la forêt de Mirkwood, vers l'Ouest, sur la grande plaine orientale.

Là, ils rivalisaient avec leurs montures, se lançant des défis que gagnait presque toujours Thranduil, grand cavalier émérite.

Ce jour là, ils décidèrent d'emmener avec eux, Olana, Aliénor et Jack, qui semblaient les plus aguerris pour cette distraction.

Elle portait une tunique mi longue bleu nuit, sur un pantalon de lin noir. Une chemise blanche ornée de dentelles soulignait la féminité de la cavalière, chose que le roi adorait par-dessus tout. Un corset de cuir marron agrémentait sa taille fine. Des bottes plates en cuir finement travaillées, complétaient cette panoplie.

Il eut un regard admiratif lorsqu'elle se présenta devant lui. Regard qui n'échappa point à Aliénor, attentive aux moindres faits et gestes de ce souverain si renfermé.

Il tendit la main vers Olana, qui s'empressa d'y poser ses doigts délicats. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, aussi, ce contact fut il aussi intense que dans le jardin royal.

Thranduil fit un signe respectueux envers Aliénor et Jack, qui à leur tour s'inclinèrent, ce qui surpris le souverain. Il faut dire, qu'Olana leur avait bien fait la leçon.

Thranduil : Avez-vous l'habitude de monter à cheval dame Olana ?

Olana : Oui Sire. Je suis rompue à cet exercice depuis mes six ans.

Il haussa un sourcil :

Thranduil : Si tôt ? Nous sommes étonnés. Dans ce cas, nous prévoirons pour vous un étalon dont l'obéissance n'a d'égale que sa fougue.

Olana : Je ne suis pas contre un bon galop impétueux.

Thranduil : Téméraire gente dame ?

Olana : Cela dépend dans quel domaine.

Un sourire charmeur s'afficha sur les traits du roi. Il aimait le trait d'esprit la caractérisant, autant que la petite lueur enflammant ses prunelles claires :

Thranduil : Une amazone intrépide et fougueuse ? Cela nous semble de bon augure. M'en ferez-vous la démonstration tout à l'heure ?

Olana : Si tel est le souhait de votre majesté, je m'y engage. Ceci dit, elle pourrait y perdre beaucoup, car je n'aurais aucune clémence…

Fougueuse, intrépide, et sensuelle…Voici qui commençait à retenir l'attention du roi.

On lui présenta sa monture. Prenant soin de se mettre face à l'animal, elle lui parla avec douceur tout en caressant ses naseaux. Le cheval hennit légèrement. Il semblait apprécier l'attention que la jeune femme lui portait. Lorsqu'elle enjamba le dos de cet étalon, Thranduil ressentit de l'admiration. Assurément, c'était une cavalière expérimentée.

Aliénor, pour qui chevaucher était une seconde nature, n'eut aucun mal à mâter son cheval extrêmement nerveux. Piaffant d'impatience, elle ne put le retenir plus longtemps. Pour Jack, en revanche, ce n'était pas la même chanson. Les canassons, comme il se plaisait à les nommer, a part pour parier dessus, le reste…

Tous s'élancèrent à travers bois. Lorsque la plaine fut en vue, les cinq cavaliers s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Le roi chevauchait non loin d'Olana, craignant que sa monture ne la désarçonne. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire, elle galopait avec une aisance remarquable, forçant l'admiration du souverain. Ses longs cheveux volaient au vent et apportait plus de grâce encore à son apparence.

Cette échappée belle en pleine nature, revigorèrent nos amis, fatigués de se sentir consignés dans ces cavernes.

Finalement, se disait Jack, ce coin me plaît assez. La Comté aurait été intéressante pour ses tavernes, mais les paysans et les fermes agricoles, ce n'était plus vraiment son truc. Depuis la vente de la propriété familiale, il ne supportait plus la vue d'un champ labouré.

Finalement, ce qu'il préférait, c'était les grands espaces, la liberté, en un mot, l'aventure !

Après une longue promenade, au vu de l'état de fatigue de leurs montures, la décision de rentrer s'imposa d'elle-même.

C'est alors, qu'à l'orée de la forêt, surgit de nulle part, une attaque d'orques.

Ils devaient bien être quatre ou cinq et ces derniers fonçaient sur eux.

Hideux, dévorés par la rage, leurs intentions n'étaient pas simplement de tuer.

Curieusement, ils se dirigeaient vers Olana en criant dans une langue extrêmement désagréable.

La voix de l'un des attaquants résonna dans la plaine aboyant un ordre à ses comparses.

Deux d'entre eux commençaient à rattraper le cheval d'Olana, fatigué par sa longue course dans la plaine. La jeune femme voyait se rapprocher ces deux monstres avec une peur croissante.

Arrivés à sa hauteur, l'un des deux tenta de la saisir par les cheveux. Heureusement pour elle, il la manqua. Cependant, son complice la poussa de sa jambe pour la déséquilibrer.

Son pied sortit de l'étrier, ce qui occasionna un mouvement brusque de son étalon surpris de la sentir bouger. Il se cabra et la désarçonna.

Chutant lourdement sur la terre asséchée, légèrement étourdie, elle porta sa main sur ses tempes. Le choc lui avait brouillé la vue.

Le roi sortit son épée du fourreau, fit stopper son cheval, sauta à terre et se plaça à ses côtés. L'orque hésita une fraction de seconde avant de s'enfuir.

Légolas venait de bander son arc et l'une de ses flèches atteignit son but immédiatement. Aliénor se positionna près de Jack. L'un de leurs assaillants levait déjà son épée sur lui. Ne possédant aucune arme, il tenta d'esquiver l'attaque en baissant la tête mais d'un coup de pied, il réussit à désarçonner son attaquant. Perdant l'équilibre, il s'écroula.

Jack, sauta de son cheval et tomba à la hauteur de l'orque qu'il empoigna par le cou. D'un geste sec, il lui brisa la nuque sous le regard ahuris de Légolas. Un franc sourire éclaira le visage du prince admiratif devant ce coup de maître. Aliénor, n'était pas en reste, l'ellon venait à peine de lui lancer une dague, que déjà, elle pratiquait une longue estafilade sur le visage de son ennemie. Furieux, il poussa un rugissement et tenta de la déstabiliser, mais c'était mal connaître cette fougueuse guerrière.

D'une torsion du buste, elle réussit à atteindre le dos de son attaquant et provoqua une blessure importante.  
>L'orque hurla de douleur et tomba au sol. Stoppant son cheval, elle sauta dans l'herbe, courut vers lui, attrapa ce qui lui servait de cheveux et muni de sa lame, lui trancha la gorge d'un geste net.<p>

Un sang noir se répandit sur la terre. Les deux derniers orques s'enfuirent au galop, préférant sauver leur vie.

Thranduil s'approcha d'Olana. Levant un regard inquiet vers elle, elle lui répondit d'un sourire :

Olana : Je vais bien Sire.

Etonnant, pensa-t-il. Elle n'a même pas eu peur.

Thranduil : Vous sentez-vous bien ?

Olana : Oui, je vous remercie.

Thranduil : Nous vous prenons avec nous dame Olana.

Avant même de lui laisser le temps de la réflexion, il la souleva de terre la positionna sur la selle avant de monter à son tour :

Thranduil : Tenez-vous à nous gente dame.

Olana : Ne vais-je point vous indisposer Sire ?

Thranduil : Grandement, mais nous nous en accommoderons.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit lui rendit sa bonne humeur :

Olana : Suis-je autorisée à me saisir de vos mains ?

Thranduil : Cela est grandement recommandé.

Olana : Si tel est le cas...

Ses mains fines, légèrement tremblantes effleurèrent celles puissantes du roi.

Thranduil : Nous ne souhaitons pas vous perdre en cours de route.

Et d'un mouvement autoritaire, il replia le bras de la jeune femme sur son ventre l'enserrant de sa main. Ce contact la fit frissonner. Elle sentait sa puissance à travers ce simple geste.

Immobile, elle ne bougeait plus. Le roi chuchota contre son oreille :

Thranduil : N'hésitez pas à nous dire si cette position est inconfortable pour vous.

Visage contre visage, plus aucun son ne parvenait à franchir la barrière de sa gorge.

Thranduil : Vous ne nous avez point répondu, nous en concevons donc que cela vous convient ?

Tout juste parvint elle à secouer la tête en rougissant, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le roi. Amusé, il éperonna son cheval.

S'approchant alors d'Aliénor, il l'a complimenta pour son courage :

Thranduil : Dame Aliénor, nous sommes impressionnés par votre savoir sur le maniement des armes.

Aliénor : J'ai eu, il est vrai Sire, un enseignement des plus aiguisé.

Légolas : Votre façon de tuer cet orque m'a impressionné. Je suis votre serviteur dame Aliénor.

Plaçant sa main sur le cœur, il s'inclina puis vint se placer aux côtés de son père :

Légolas :_ Il vaut mieux rentrer ada. Peut être y en a t'il d'autres ?_

Thranduil : _Tu as raison ion nin._

Elle aimait sentir le roi contre elle.

Le voir s'inquiéter pour elle avait emplie son cœur d'une joie sans pareille. Elle aurait aimé que ce retour dure une éternité tant la chaleur de ce corps la comblait.

Par deux fois, il avait baissé son regard sur elle la gratifiant d'un sourire, avant de surveiller le galop de son cheval.

Leur retour fut accueilli par de vifs soulagements. L'on finissait par s'inquiéter au palais. Le récit de l'attaque eut un franc succès auprès d'Opéca et Chaperon Rose :

Chaperon Rose : Oh, comme j'aurais aimé que le Roi me protège moi aussi ! Je suis une si faible femme Ohhh je me sens si ...

Opéca : Arrête de rêver et redescend d'un étage pouillasse !

Chaperon Rose : Une cavalcade avec un roi contre soi… voici un rêve qu'il m'aurait plu de vivre.

Opéca : Eh ben c'est bien dommage, mais c'est pas toi qui l'as vécu. C'est bête non ?

Chaperon Rose : Tu ne briseras pas mon rêve Opéca. Pas ce soir.

Afin de récompenser les actes de bravoure d'Aliénor et Jack, le Roi leur autorisa un peu plus de liberté. Prudent, il préférait y aller à petite dose ce qui pouvait se comprendre. Après tout que connaissait-il vraiment de ces étrangers ? Olana lui était la plus proche, et cela lui convenait tout à fait pour l'instant.

Pour ne pas rester sur une désagréable impression après cette chevauchée périlleuse, le Roi convia Olana à une promenade dans une partie de la forêt où le calme régnait.

Elle se trouvait déjà sur sa monture lorsque le souverain se présenta. Toujours aussi impressionnant, il la fixait de ses prunelles bleues acier.

Thranduil : Vous êtes-vous remis de notre sortie un peu mouvementé ?

Olana : Oui votre majesté.

Thranduil : Ceci dit, il nous semble nous souvenir que le chemin du retour fut des plus agréable.

La jeune femme rougit à l'évocation de ce souvenir excitant. Les mains du roi sur sa taille, son souffle chaud dans son cou...

Il remarqua son trouble et prit cela pour un encouragement.

Impressionnée, la jeune femme baissait les yeux. Un peu étonné, quoique flatté par cette marque de déférence, il aurait tout de même souhaité ne plus susciter cette crainte chez elle. S'approchant, il s'inclina poliment ce qui la fit rougir. Habituée à subir le mépris et le courroux de son défunt mari, tant de considération, la contentait agréablement.

Légolas et Tauriel les avaient rejoints ainsi que quelques elfes de son royaume souhaitant profiter de cette proposition bienvenue. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Roi autorisait ses gens à sortir de son palais. Les temps avaient changés ces dernières années...

Tous profitèrent du bon air et du semblant de tranquillité.

Olana se trouvait un peu isolée. Les gens du royaume, se méfiaient de cette étrangère et gardaient leur distance. Cela ne dérangeait nullement la jeune femme habituée, le plus souvent à être seule. Leurs regards appuyés la mettaient mal à l'aise. On semblait la prendre pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, une tentatrice.

Quelques elleths, jalouses, l'observaient d'une façon si éhontée qu'elle en éprouvait beaucoup de gêne. Le roi suscitait toujours une certaine convoitise et quelques unes de ces elfines espéraient sans doute un regard, une marque de complaisance de leur souverain…Avec Olana dans les parages, leur seigneur ne prêtait plus aucune attention à ses sujets féminins. Il en résultat de la rancœur à son encontre.

L'après midi était bien entamée lorsqu'il fut décidé de faire une halte. Olana en profita pour s'éloigner un peu, afin de satisfaire un besoin naturel. Elle dut franchir un buisson de ronce pour se dissimuler des regards curieux et bénéficier d'un peu d'intimité. Un bruit attira son attention. Il provenait de sa droite et semblait suivre la même direction que la jeune femme. Prudente, elle s'immobilisa histoire de savoir si ce bruit la suivait où si ce n'était qu'un petit animal qui passait non loin.

Le bruit stoppait dès qu'elle cessait de marcher. Elle commença à avoir peur et souhaita retrouver au plus vite le reste des cavaliers. Complètement désorientée elle fit demi tour tentant vainement de se souvenir par quel côté elle était venue, mais impossible de s'y retrouver dans cette forêt broussailleuse.

C'est alors, que quelque chose la frôla. Quelque chose qui l'attendait, dissimulé dans les arbres.

L'attaque ne venait pas du sol, mais des airs. La chose frôla à nouveau ses cheveux cette fois. Affolée, elle poussa un cri qui se répercuta dans la forêt. Le Roi se leva instinctivement :

Thranduil :A tu entendu _ion nin ? _(mon fils)

Légolas : _Ene ada._ (Oui père).

Son regard balaya l'assemblée présente :

Thranduil : Où est Dame Olana ?

Légolas : Je ne sais Père.

Thranduil : Trouvons là !

Olana, affolée, se mit à crier plus fort. La chose l'avait attaqué et recommençait à fondre sur elle avec la ferme intention de lui faire du mal. Au dessus d'elle, un énorme oiseau noir au bec crochus et aux ailes d'une grande envergure, poussait d'affreux cris. Il voulait sa proie c'était un fait !

Tombant à terre, elle tenta de se protéger en posant ses bras sur sa tête. A proximité de sa main, se trouvait un bois mort. Elle s'en saisit et tenta de repousser les attaques de plus en plus féroces de cet oiseau de malheur.

Il ne s'en souciait guère et fondait à nouveau sur elle.

Brusquement, ses serres crochues accrochèrent ses longs cheveux. Alors qu'elle se sentait soulever du sol par une force phénoménale, une flèche atterrie dans le ventre du volatile. Il poussa un cri, desserra son étreinte et s'effondra au sol blessé à mort.

Olana pleurait à chaude larmes à présent. Le Roi s'approcha d'elle à la hâte. La surprise se lisait sur son visage. Quel était cet étrange animal ?

Il prit la jeune femme contre lui et la couvrit de son manteau. En desserrant son étreinte, les serres avaient déchirées les lacets de sa robe. Celle ci tenait à peine. La retenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, la jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille.

Légolas : Êtes vous blessée Gente Dame ?

Olana : Non, je ne crois pas.

Thranduil : Vous auriez dû vous montrer plus prudente !

Olana : Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Il m'a attaqué par surprise.

S'accrochant aux bras du souverain, elle continuait à pleurer. Troublé, le Roi passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste de réconfort. Son visage inondé de larmes faisait peine à voir. Il lui confia son mouchoir. Une odeur de cèdre et d'agrumes le parfumait. Curieusement, cette fragrance la réconforta.

Après cette fulgurante attaque, il prit soin de vérifier par lui même qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure. Quelque chose attira son attention. Sur son dos apparaissait clairement des marques bien visibles, d'anciennes cicatrices formant des zébrures devenues blanchâtres avec le temps.

Cette femme avait été violentée, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir lui laissait un désagréable goût d'amertume dans la bouche. Comment pouvait-on ainsi s'en prendre à un être sans défense ? Aucun ellon ne se serait rendu coupable d'un tel crime envers une elleth . Un élan de compassion l'anima tandis qu'il tentait de la réconforter :

Thranduil : Calmez-vous dame Olana. Ne pleurez plus, nous ne supportons pas les larmes.

D'un geste enfantin, elle passa sa main sur ses yeux afin d'arrêter le flot de larmes.

Contre toute attente, ce geste raviva de vieux souvenirs profondément enfouis dans son inconscient. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Une impression de déjà vu. Il lui faudrait fouiller sa mémoire.

Légolas : Vous sentez vous de remonter à cheval Dame Olana ?

Olana : Oui.

Légolas : Je resterais à vos côtés n'ayez crainte.

Thranduil : Mon fils ...

Légolas : Oui, père, je vais chercher les chevaux.

Il fallait rassembler le reste des elfes de Mirkwood. Le Roi s'approcha.

Les pensées les plus folles s'agitaient en lui. Ce qu'il aurait souhaité était bien plus que de simples paroles. La prendre dans ses bras, humer son parfum, la bercer telle une enfant contre son cœur battant un peu trop vite à son goût. Peut être même lui offrir un baiser. Goûter ses lèvres...voici une pensée qui le taraudait depuis peu. Il se contenta de s'agenouiller devant d'elle :

Thranduil : Nous nous engageons à vous protéger.

Olana : Merci votre majesté. Pourquoi cet animal m'a t'il attaqué ?

Thranduil : Nous ne pouvons répondre à cette question.

Olana : Je vous jure que je me suis montré prudente.

Thranduil : Nous vous croyons. Excusez-nous Dame Olana, nous ne souhaitions pas nous montrer désobligeant envers vous tout à l'heure.

Olana : Ce n'est rien Sire. Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur.

Thranduil : Dame Olana ?

Olana : Oui majesté ?

Thranduil : Nous serions nous rencontré par le passé ?

Tandis qu'elle préparait sa réponse, le roi replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux en désordre.

Alors qu'il effleurait son visage, il laissa traîner plus que de raison son index sur sa joue ce qui provoqua un énorme trouble chez Olana. Dès cet instant, elle fixa le Roi d'une façon si intense, qu'il se sentit glisser vers un abîme plus que dangereux. Heureusement, pour lui, Légolas revenait tenant les brides de leurs chevaux respectifs.

Aidé par Légolas, elle se mit en selle. Thranduil couvrit son dos de son manteau. Les elfes observaient la jeune femme avec suspicion et tour à tour, leurs regards se dirigèrent vers leur roi. Celui ci reprit une posture impassible comme toujours lorsqu'il se trouvait avec ses gens.

De retour au palais, la mésaventure d'Olana atteignit les divines oreilles de Gabriel. Haussant délicatement un sourcil, l'archange occupé à déguster une pêche sucrée à souhait, sous le regard aiguisé de Chaperon Rose, laissa son geste en suspens :

Gabriel : Un énorme oiseau noir avez vous dit ? De quel subterfuge mon vil ennemie s'est il donc servit pour effrayer ma petite protégée et par la même éveiller mon courroux ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais qui te dit mon Gabinou que c'est ton ennemi de toujours qui vient encore te provoquer ? Oh attends, tu as un peu de jus de pêche qui coule pernicieusement de la commissure de tes lèvres si délicatement ourlées qu'elles semblent en attente d'un …baiser.

L'archange tourna la tête dans sa direction, se demandant tout à coup si son ouïe ne l'avait pas trompé :

Gabriel : Qu'est ce qui vous prend jeune fille ? Un peu de tenue je vous prie !

Chaperon Rose : Moi ? Mais je n'en ai aucune mon cher ange tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que j'use mes p'tites culottes sur les bancs à t'admirer mon choupinou...

Gabriel : Il suffit !

Chaperon Rose : Oh non il ne suffira jamais bellâtre, du moins pas tant que je ne l'aurais décidée. Allez va, je te laisse en paix. Pour le moment...

Opéca : T'as plutôt intérêt la bécasse.

Chaperon Rose : Dis-moi la grue, si tu allais traîner tes miches ailleurs ?

Aliénor, suivit de Jack donnait un coup de main à Ëlnar l'intendant. Son commis avait dû accompagner le Roi à cette fameuse promenade. Jack et Ëlnar peinaient à remonter des caves un énorme tonneau de vin en prévision d'un prochain banquet. Et oui, c'était un fait avéré, Thranduil aimait non seulement recevoir, mais également boire :

Jack : Tain, c'est pas possible, ils comptent tous se torcher où quoi ?

Aliénor : Tu as raison ! Comment font-ils pour tenir la distance ? Apparemment il vaut mieux éviter de leur lancer un défi sur ce terrain là.

Gabriel : J'ai la très nette impression qu'ils pourraient vous donner des leçons.

Ëlnar : En tout les cas, il en est un qui à visiblement oublier le chemin du retour. Je veux parler de ce petit nain qui traine partout et qui a le don de me porter sur les nerfs !

Aliénor : Ah Mic Mac ? Je vais sur le champ me rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Opéca : Botte-lui l'cul d'ma part.

Jack : Que disais tu Gabriel à propos de cet oiseau ?

Gabriel : Et bien, avant que cette PERONELLE, ne me déconcentre, je me faisais fort de vous prouver que cette attaque n'était pas fortuite.

Aliénor : Et voici cet espèce de renégat que je viens de trouver allongé, aussi rond qu'une queue de pelle cela s'entend.

Mic Mac : Ah, for...tiche, la...fran...gine.

Opéca : C'est plus fort que toi l'nabot, faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer.

Mic Mac : M'en fous ! Moi...veut pas qu'on m'enmer...de , veut pas, veut...pas, veut...

Et voilà, d'un geste gracieux, le misérable ver de terre venait de vomir sur les chausses elfiques d'Ëlnar :

Ëlnar : La barbe à cheveux ! Mais c'est immonde, il n'y a aucun mot qualifiant un tel comportement...

Opéca : Si si j'te rassure, il en est même deux… petit con !

Mic Mac : Tu m'dé...cois cou...sine.

Ëlnar : Hors de ma vue le nain !

Mic Mac : Hé, cousin, j'suis...pas...un nain...j'suis un lu...tin !

Et vlan, le deuxième service, composé d'un mélange de ...haricots où quelque chose de ce genre là, se déversa là où il n'aurait jamais dû se répandre… sur les chausses de Gabriel.

L'archange se leva d'un bond en hurlant :

Gabriel : MIC MAC, FAIS TES PRIÈRES !

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure à ChaperonRose et Opéca pour calmer la colère de l'archange. Tandis qu'elles lui lavaient ses chausses, Gabriel tentait de se repositionner dans une attitude zen. Difficile à faire, mais pas impossible pour cet être habitué à toutes sortes d'attaques en tout genre. Le calme étant revenu, Aliénor réfléchissait à haute voix tout en faisant profiter ses amis de ses conclusions :

Aliénor : Il est curieux, ne trouvez vous pas, qu'à chaque sortie d'Olana il arrive un fait surprenant ?

Jack : Tu sais qu't'a pas tort ma belette ? Va falloir l'avoir à l'oeil cette petite.

Chaperon Rose : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Quelqu'un de la plus haute importance n'attend qu'un petit signe de sa part pour devenir son garde du corps. Mon petit doigt me dit, qu'il va très bien le garder ce petit corps, peut être même osera t'il fourrager à l'intérieur histoire de vérifier si un ennemi ne s'y cacherais pas.

Opéca : Mais tu es incroyable tu sais ça ? Tu peux pas t'occuper d'tes affaires pouillasse !

Chaperon Rose : Mais tout ce qui touche au roi devient MES affaires ma chère, car je me fais fort de m'attaquer à son joli joujou dès qu'il daignera poser un regard sur mes attributs.

Gabriel : Chaperon , vous nous fatiguez. Allez donc me réciter trois pater, cela vous calmera certainement.

Chaperon Rose : Oh ! Zut, mon latin est rouillé, tu veux bien me rafraîchir la mémoire Gaby ? On peut s'isoler un peu si tu le souhaites...

Gabriel : Hum, je rends les armes pour aujourd'hui. Si l'on me cherche, je suis dans ma chambre, je vais chanter un où deux cantiques histoire de me persuader, s'il m'est encore possible de le faire, que le genre humain peut être sauvé.

Euh, n'oubliez pas de venir me chercher pour le repas...

Et d'un geste théâtral notre archange sortit de la pièce sous les regards appréciateurs de nos amis elfiques. C'est qu'il impressionnait tout de même Gabriel !

Chaperon Rose : Et voilà, j'ai encore gagné.

Jack : Comme toujours.

Aliénor : Ceci dit, n'exagère pas trop quand même, un jour il finira par te damner le pion.

Chaperon Rose : Nous verrons bien. En attendant, je vais aller promener téti et téta, juste histoire de vérifier leur popularité.

La blonde Chaperon Rose désigna ses deux formidables montgolfières qui peinaient à rester engoncées dans leur carcan. Ce corset allait les faire exploser un de ces jours. Et bien sûr comme toujours, Prince Charmant ne put s'empêcher d'y aller de sa petite tirade favorite :

Prince Charmant : Cette enfant est délicieusement perverse.

Opéca : Arrête de rêver et va t'passer la tête sous l'eau froide ça calmera tes ardeurs !

Depuis l'attaque de l'oiseau, le Roi n'avait plus rendu visite à Olana. Les marques aperçut sur son dos le tracassait. Il préféra, s'isoler pour réfléchir, mais ne résista pas au plaisir de la revoir.

Ce soir là, son humeur mélancolique l'y encourageait. Devant la porte de sa chambre, il eut une hésitation. Sentant qu'il devait dépasser ce sentiment il frappa.

Aucune réponse... Il réitéra son geste, toujours rien. Soulevant la poignée, il se permit d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle ne s'y trouvait pas.

Cela lui parut étonnant. Où se trouvait-elle ? Sans doute se promenait-elle au jardin royal. C'est là qu'il se rendit, mais le banc était vide. Un bruit attira son attention. C'était le son d'une voix vers laquelle il se laissa guider.

Il la vit, adossée contre la roche. Elle observait quelque chose. Cela paraissait important, du moins à ses yeux.

Quelques pas en retraits, il dirigea son regard vers ce qui retenait son attention.

Au loin, un couple se déclamait leur amour. L'elfe mâle à genoux, murmurait de doux mots à son aimée, laquelle la main emprisonnée dans celle de son promis, l'écoutait un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le Roi resta un long moment à observer Olana. Elle semblait si triste. Battant des cils, elle tenta, en vain, de retenir une larme prête à couler.

Thranduil : Nous vous cherchions Dame Olana.

Elle tressaillit au son de sa voix et se tourna surprise.

Olana : Je suis désolé votre Majesté, je ne souhaitais pas être indiscrète, mais, ce que je vois m'a ...troublé. Que peut' il lui dire qui la rende si heureuse ? Serait ce des mots d'amour ?

Thranduil : Oui, pourquoi ? N'en existe t'il pas dans votre monde ?

Elle baissa la tête :

Olana : On ne m'en a jamais déclamé. Que n'aimerais-je les entendre...

Thranduil soupira légèrement. Comment avait on pu laisser s'assécher le cœur d'une si belle femme ? L'amour se cultivait si ardemment du moins lorsqu' 'on avait la chance d'avoir à ses côtés un être aussi cher que...

Un flot de souvenirs afflua brusquement et il pensa à son épouse. Comme elle avait été émue lorsque ses mots l'avait comblé, la laissant heureuse et sereine à la fois.

Il se décida à répéter les mots que déclamait l'elfe à sa promise :

Thranduil : "_ Mon aimée que le murmure de mes mots atteignent ton cœur. Qu'ils s'y épanouissent comme les fleurs se gorgent de soleil pour éclore. Cueille sur mes lèvres la douce promesse d'un baiser empreint d'amour ...celui que je t'offre avec ardeur !"_

Les mots étaient en Sindarin. Il crut bon de les prononcer d'abord dans sa langue natale afin qu'elle en apprécie la musicalité avant d'en traduire le sens.

Lors de la traduction, de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de faire face au roi.

Ce visage, baigné de larmes, le projeta dans un lointain passé qu'il pensait enfui à jamais.

Une apparition qui l'avait troublé au delà de l'imaginable, puis s'était enfui. Dans son souvenir, elle était belle, intriguante, et si triste. Ses traits s'étiolaient mais un détail lui revenait en mémoire, ses yeux. Deux magnifiques émeraudes, aux reflets profonds, où il avait perdu ce soir là une partie de son âme. Tout comme…

Une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis pas mal de temps. Pourquoi le visage de cette femme avait il disparu de sa mémoire alors qu'il n'avait cessé de penser à elle ?

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été ébloui par cet être, alors pourquoi tout se délitait invariablement sans aucun espoir de souvenance ? Etait ce une punition des valar pour avoir oser penser à une autre ?

Cela aurait été cruel d'autant que ce fut son épouse qui souffrit le plus de ce fait marquant. Cette vision avait tout simplement signé la fin de leur amour.

Son regret d'avoir perdu de l'esprit les traits de cette femme restait vivace. C'eut été un moyen, de vivre son rêve et se rapprocher de ce qui le hantait sans le moindre répit.

Alors que son esprit se perdait dans ces conjectures, elle essuya les larmes de ses mains telle une enfant. Ce mouvement qu'elle avait répété plusieurs fois depuis leur première rencontre le troubla si fort… Cela provoqua un choc.

Soudain... le déclic ! Cette jeune femme, croisée dans une forêt autrefois pure, verdoyante... un soir de fête... Les images de cette nuit, l'émotion du moment, lui revinrent en mémoire. Se pouvait il que ce soit elle, qu'elle soit déjà venu dans son monde telle une étoile filante ?

Alors que ses pensées se bousculaient, Olana continuait à s'exprimer sans se douter le moins du monde de ce que ce simple geste venait de déclencher.

Olana : Je n'imaginais pas que de tels mots existaient. Ils sont purs, doux, comme des caresses. Offrir pareille offrande a un être que l'on chérit...C'est donc cela l'amour ? C'est touchant.

Se tournant à nouveau vers le couple, Olana ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes lorsqu'elle les vit s'embrasser. Son coeur se serra et elle fit un pas en arrière :

Olana : Laissons-les à leur bonheur.

Silencieux et troublé, le roi et Olana se retirèrent.

Il l'invita à la reconduire jusqu'à ses appartements, lui offrant un bras un peu trop tremblant à son goût. Elle lui obéit. Vidée, usée, la jeune femme ne trouvait plus la force de s'exprimer. Trop d'émotions sans doute. On s'habitue à la souffrance physique, jamais au manque d'amour, pensait-elle.

Les souvenirs de Thranduil ne lui laissaient guère le choix.

Il prit alors une décision d'importance. Ce soir, il ne la laisserait pas seule.

La porte refermée, il se dirigea vers la liseuse de velours pourpre. Ils s'assirent de concert. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat sans pareil.

Avec une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, un timbre doux et subtil, il lui parla.

Nom comme un roi, mais comme un elfe.

Un elfe troublé, autant par sa tristesse, que par les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Les soigner, les choisir, aurait été primordial, mais le temps manquait.

Sans même sans rendre compte, le roi redevint le jeune ellon qu'il avait été autrefois. Comme un flot comme ne peut retenir plus longtemps, les mots fleurirent sur ses lèvres en un doux murmure :

Thranduil : Vous souvenez vous d'un soir de fête dans cette forêt autrefois appelé Vert Bois le Grand ? Les chants, la musique...un prince que vous auriez croisés un peu trop vite ...

Olana, surprise leva les yeux vers lui. La mélancolie dont son regard était empli le bouleversait :

Olana : C'était bien moi votre Majesté.

Thranduil : Pourquoi m'avoir caché cette vérité ?

Olana : C'est si délicat ...

Thranduil : Je suis à votre écoute Olana.

Olana : La honte m'envahit Sire.

Thranduil : Votre vision à longtemps hanté mes nuits.

Olana : Est ce vrai ?

Thranduil : Pourquoi y avait il tant de tristesse sur vos traits ? Pourquoi ces pleurs ?

Olana fixa intensément le Roi mettant un temps infini avant de répondre :

Olana : Parce que je vous désirais, je n'avais pas prévu vous connaitre alors que n'étiez qu'un jeune prince ...si amoureux ! Je vous aie aimé avant même de vous rencontrer. Comment aurais je pu vous avouer cela alors que votre épouse était à vos côtés ?

Thranduil : Etait ce donc la seule raison de votre fuite ?

Olana : La seule !

Emporté par un élan soudain, il libéra enfin son âme et ce qui s'y trouvait enfermé fut mis à nu. Cette femme l'avait attiré depuis toujours. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où cette vision s'était presque apparentée à un rêve.

Ce soir, il s'autorisait enfin à le lui dire et peu importait les convenances et le fait qu'entre ces deux personnes se dressait un fantôme. Celui d'une épouse belle, attentionnée, qui lui avait sans doute apporté un amour inconditionnel.

Il n'était pas prêt à l'oublier, seulement son souvenir se matérialisait enfin, ce rêve qui l'avait si souvent troublé se trouvait en sa présence. A présent, seul comptait l'émotion qu'il allait lui offrir :

Thranduil : _ Vous voici revenu ma tendre étoile filante_

_Que vos mains, tendrement, se posent sur mon cœur_

_L'amour, la foi, l'espoir, rendez-lui ces valeurs_

_Pour que tel un Phénix il renaisse de ces cendres_

_Votre amour exaltant_

_Me chérira sans cesse_

_Soyez mon allégresse_

_Je serai votre amant._

Olana, ferma les yeux.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle pu faire.

La seule.

Le Roi Thranduil, fit tomber le dernier rempart qui la séparait d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Tous les pleurs qu'elle gardait en elle débordèrent. De lourds sanglots secouèrent ce corps meurtris.

Elle enserra le roi, d'une telle force qu'il faillit suffoquer. Ce fut si violent qu'il en fut bouleversé. Il la laissa pleurer et elle pleura longtemps. Aussi longtemps que les années de souffrance ayant jalonné sa vie.

Thranduil posa sa joue sur le front d'Olana et la berça telle une enfant. Sa main remonta le long de sa nuque et caressèrent le duvet que formait la base de ses cheveux. Olana crut défaillir. Jamais son cœur ne s'était autant affolé. Elle pleura de plus belle. Pouvait-on se noyer dans son propre flot de larmes ?

Dans le couloir, tout près, l'archange Gabriel se tenait droit. Satisfait, ses lèvres se scellaient enfin. Son psaume avait dénoué le sortilège.

Un doux sourire éclairait son visage apaisé.

Il fallut un certain temps à Olana pour se remettre de cette intense émotion. Selon sa volonté, elle préféra rester seule quelque temps.

Ses propres amis, étonnés par cette soudaine envie de solitude, se posèrent pas mal de questions, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'elle venait de vivre et ce vers quoi le destin s'acharnait à la pousser.

Un soir, toute à ses réflexions, Olana picorait d'un air distrait dans son assiette. Oilïnn avait bien tenté d'engager la conversation sur recommandation du roi, qui avouons le, s'inquiétait à distance, mais la jeune femme restait pensive.

Tant de questions se bousculaient en elle. Pourquoi s'était il donné tant de mal à lui confectionner une telle garde robe si ce n'était dans l'intention de la garder du moins quelques temps encore à ses côtés ? L'aimerait il autant qu'elle le souhaitait ?

Une dernière chance s'offrait à elle, il fallait la saisir. Une déception serait sa fin, de cela aussi elle en était consciente, mais le jeu en avait la chandelle, sinon, pourquoi avoir tenté pareille aventure ?

Repoussant son dîner, elle entreprit de quitter sa chambre. Ayant pris soin de jeter un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche, elle s'engagea dans le couloir commençant une exploration dont elle n'en connaissait pas le but.

Il y en avait tant, qu'elle dut se rendre à l'évidence ; elle s'était perdue.

Dépitée, elle finit par se retrouver devant une somptueuse porte aux boiseries sombres où s'entrelaçaient de délicates gravures d'argent. Elle en tourna le loquet. Entrant sur la pointe des pieds, la crainte se partageait avec la plus innocente curiosité.

Il y avait là, une première pièce circulaire. De somptueuses tentures offrant au regard des scènes de chasse, agrémentaient les murs nus. De larges fauteuils couverts de tissus pourpre, présentaient une assise confortable. De toute apparence, cela ressemblait à une antichambre.

Passant cette première pièce, elle se dirigea vers une porte aux dimensions plus modestes et là encore entra. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une chambre d'une magnificence inouïe. Un lit aux dimensions étonnantes trônait au milieu. Une courtepointe de velours grenat faisait un étonnant contraste avec les draps blancs.

Un énorme coffre de bois siégeait au pied de ce lit, tandis que plus loin, une table où brûlait des bougies posées sur un candélabre d'argent, présentait les reliefs d'un repas solitaire.

Au vu de toutes ces représentations de richesse ostentatoire, elle pensa immédiatement se trouver dans la chambre du Roi. Pourtant, cela ne la fit pas fuir, bien au contraire. Provenant d'une pièce attenante, un bruit attira son attention. Elle poussa le battant, il se trouvait là.

Cette salle d'eau contenait en son centre un imposant baquet de bois supporté par quatre pieds représentant des serres d'aigle. Il s'en échappait des effluves parfumés invitant au délassement.

Elle resta interdite devant la vision du roi, nu, la taille scindée d'un linge.

Son corps blanc, imberbe, aux muscles saillants, s'était figé. Ses cheveux rassemblés sur son épaule droite, tombaient avec une grâce touchante. Son visage, auparant détendu, se contracta sous l'effet de la surprise.

Olana s'immobilisa. Dès cet instant, elle ne put détacher son regard de ce corps parfait. L'admiration, l'affolement, le désir, intensifia sa respiration.

Tout ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux, n'était que perfection.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. La gorge nouée, elle sentit naître en elle une troublante envie, pourtant, elle s'interdit tout mouvement.

Comprenant son trouble, Thranduil se dit qu'en tentant un geste, il désamorcerait sans doute une situation explosive. Le plus simplement du monde, il tendit les mains vers elle.

Dans un élan sauvage, Olana se jeta contre lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Ses doigts caressèrent la nuque du roi occasionnant un ressentit si tendre, qu'il se sentit basculer dans une intense émotion.

Commençant à gémir, ces sons ressemblaient à de petits miaulements tels que le ferait un chaton apeuré. Thranduil, baissa les paupières se laissant aller à une dangereuse langueur.

Il la laissa faire. Ses mains se calèrent sur ses reins. Une onde de chaleur l'envahit.

A l'intérieur de ses bras, cette femme donnait une part d'elle même avec la magnificence qui était sienne.

La tête posée sur l'épaule de Thranduil, Olana observait à la dérobée cet elfe dont l'éveil des sens le transportait au delà du raisonnable.

Son profil était d'une telle pureté, qu'elle ne cessait de l'admirer. Ne la sentant plus bouger, il ouvrit les paupières et lui offrit son regard. Intimidée, elle enfouit son visage contre le cou du roi, se cachant de sa hardiesse. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur les traits de Thranduil. Comme il aimait cette candeur lui offrant un pouvoir démesuré.

Avec une douceur toute surprenante, il baisa son front la berçant contre son cœur. Un doux gémissement vint mourir dans son oreille.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. Une telle douceur chez cet être la surprenait. On ne lui avait jamais manifesté un tel amour.

Attendris par ces larmes, le roi les cueillait de ses doigts souhaitant chasser cette tristesse.

Olana comprit à cet instant qu'il compterait désormais plus que tout dans ce monde comme dans celui d'où elle était issue.

Tout aussi brusquement, elle quitta ses bras, les joues en feu, honteuse...et s'enfuit !

Il fallut du temps à ce roi pour se remettre de tout ceci. Pourquoi s'était elle enfuit ?

Revêtant sa robe de chambre, le roi s'assit un moment derrière son bureau. Son esprit le torturait à propos de cette femme, de ce qu'elle représentait, mais surtout de ce qu'elle avait éveillé en lui.

L'amour, il l'avait connu un temps dans les bras de son épouse, une elfe ravissante, douce et aimante...Jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Un soir de fête. Les étoiles scintillantes, la musique, les chants... Depuis, Neryëlle avait quitté son cœur.

Le plus difficile pour lui, avait été de l'admettre et de ne pouvoir souffler ses confidences auprès d'oreilles compatissantes. Un roi elfe, marié ne pouvait se décharger d'un tel fardeau. Il lui faudrait porter le poids de ce secret pour le restant de son immortalité.

Il se fit une raison...

Ces derniers temps, son rêve s'était à nouveau présenté à ses yeux et cela changeait le cours de sa vie. A nouveau, avec lenteur au début, pour s'intensifier par la suite, son cœur s'était remis à battre, encouragé par cette passion.

A nouveau, les affres et les tourments d'un amour puissant, le taraudait, le déstabilisant jusque dans ses devoirs royaux. Son esprit détourné par ses propres sentiments ne lui appartenait plus.

Il devait sans cesse faire des efforts constants pour se ressaisir. Quant à l'éveil de ses sens...

Tout ceci était nouveau, pour son corps privé d'amour.

Portant une coupe de vin à ses lèvres, il resta un moment le bras en suspens puis vida son verre d'un trait.

Brulant de désir, il se leva prestement et se rendit devant la chambre d'Olana.

Là, sans aucune formalité, il entra. La pénombre régnait. Seul un feu dans la cheminée se mourrait. La faible lueur apportait une touche irréelle à ce tableau. Il s'approcha silencieusement du lit.

Elle était là, simplement vêtue d'une longue robe de voile bleu pâle. Les mains croisées sur ses cuisses les regards baissés. Simple humilité, simplement touchante. Comment aimer lorsque son cœur est vierge de ce précieux sentiment ?

Olana préféra s'en remettre à Son Roi. Ce soir, elle vivrait sa première leçon avec toute l'écoute et l'attention nécessaire pour le plus bel apprentissage.

Thranduil s'approcha de ce lit avec lenteur. Sentant que cette nuit, un évènement d'importance allait se jouer entre eux, il entreprit de se laisser guider par son instinct d'ellon.

Au delà du mystère qu'elle représentait, un corps s'offrait à lui.

Pour la personne qui va recevoir, faire don de soi n'est jamais aisé, mais pour celui qui veut offrir, c'est un véritable bonheur.

Il prit les mains de la jeune femme.

Elles tremblaient.

D'une légère pression il l'encouragea à se lever.

Obéissante, son corps s'immobilisa tout contre lui. Délicatement, il rassembla sa chevelure, la faisant basculer sur son épaule gauche, puis se plaça derrière elle.

Le frôlement de ses doigts sur sa peau nue la fit frissonner. Je dois continuer, pensa le Roi. Délacer son corset…c'était si…elle était adorable...

La caresse de chaque ruban passant par les œillets du corset apportait son lot de sensations.

C'était comme si le vêtement lui même gémissait. Baissant un instant les paupières, le roi se laissa guider par son instinct. Ces chuchotements, cette respiration indisciplinée, tout n'était qu'éveil des sens.

Celui de l'ouïe en était magnifié.

Elle l'avait déjà conquis.

Toute occupées à délacer, caresser, apprécier chaque parcelle de cette peau si douce, ses mains eurent soudain un élan de liberté. Il n'eut même plus l'impression qu'elles lui obéissaient.

Bientôt, la robe tomba d'elle même à ses pieds, tel un nuage.

Etonné, Thranduil découvrit une myriade de grains de beauté. Comme c'était charmant ! Les elfes n'en possédaient pas, ce qui la rendait singulière à ses yeux.

Il se perdit en admiration pour la beauté de ce corps.

Ses cuisses, longues et fines s'harmonisaient à ses hanches arrondies. Ses seins, lourds de promesses enchanteresses, offraient deux tétons roses subtilement dressés en attente d'un frôlement, d'une caresse...

Toute en courbes douces… si tentantes.

Elles aiguisaient déjà un appétit fougueux.

Les nombreuses cicatrices sur son dos lui rappelèrent la souffrance dont elle avait été victime. Elles signaient la barbarie des hommes. Il le savait, ses caresses seraient un baume.

Mêlés à un souffle, il déposa de légers baisers sur ces marques, témoins d'un passé douloureux. Olana soupirait d'aise, alors que ses muscles noués commençaient à se détendre sous l'effet de la chaleur de ses mains.

Son odeur était indescriptible. A la fois fleurie, à la fois musquée, elle était capiteuse.

Il la respira de tout son être, de toute sa force comme on s'enivre du parfum d'une rose.

Son souffle courait sur sa peau, alors qu'elle se hérissait sous le désir.

Un soupir mourut sur ses lèvres.

L'impatience était là, le consumant, le dévorant…elle faillit avoir raison de sa détermination de ne point la brusquer. Elle paraissait si fragile.

Collée tout contre lui Olana, la tête posée contre le torse du roi s'offrait à lui sans retenue. Dès lors qu'il la sentit contre son corps, ses mains ne cessèrent de la caresser avec la plus extrême délicatesse.

Elle se donnait à lui.

Une telle offrande se méritait, s'appréciait…

Jamais aucune elleth ne s'était autant soumise.

Alors qu'il embrassait l'épaule d'Olana, son regard plongea vers une vision enchanteresse. Si près, et pourtant encore inaccessible, son intimité n'était couverte que d'un minuscule triangle de tissus chatoyant, attaché de chaque côté d'un ruban de même couleur.

Il n'avait jamais vu pareille chose. Bleu nuit, ce dessous minimaliste arborait un délicieux petit nœud placé en son centre.

Cela le mit dans une situation de tension extrême.

N'y tenant plus, ses doigts glissèrent avec une lenteur subtile vers son pubis encore dissimulé.

Un long gémissement accueillit ce geste approfondit qui rencontra une moiteur révélatrice.

Il soupira. Elle le mettait au supplice.

Son regard s'assombrit. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Elle sentit le désir du roi contre sa cuisse. Ses paupières se soulevèrent et rencontrèrent le regard brûlant du souverain.

Dans ces prunelles, Thranduil y lut l'appréhension.

Il répondit d'un sourire, accentuant les caresses de ses doigts. Baissant à nouveau les paupières, Olana entrouvrit les lèvres, offrant au roi de charmantes et lancinantes petites plaintes tremblantes le torturant impitoyablement.

Ces sons le transportait littéralement. Il émit un grognement, signe de son impatience. Le mâle réclamait son dû.

Tandis qu'il observait sa culotte avec le plus grand désarroi, ne sachant s'il devait lui ôter où la garder encore un peu à sa seule contemplation, Olana se saisit du pouce et de l'index du roi et les posa sur le ruban.

Ce geste fut l'invitation qu'il espérait. Saisissant le satin, il le délia lentement.

Dans un bruissement subtil, son dessous glissa sur la cuisse où la seconde attache était encore nouée. Il remarqua un grain de beauté sur sa fesse gauche. Cela le fit sourire. Un si joli point de ponctuation devait signer cet acte d'amour.

Le Roi lui fit face et posant un genou à terre, il contempla ce trésor, car à ses yeux, s'en était un.

Ses doigts chatouillèrent la blondeur de son intimité. Comme c'était doux…

Un feu brûlant ses reins lui rappela l'urgence de la situation. Il allait la prendre, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. C'était ainsi.

Brusquement, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler son geste, il la souleva de terre pour l'allonger sur le lit.

La jeune femme poussa un léger cri, il ne lui fallu guère plus.

L'intensité avec laquelle elle le fixait, l'invita à goûter ses lèvres.

Le baiser était profond, gourmand, sucré. On y sentait le goût du miel contenu dans le gâteau qu'elle avait savouré plus tôt.

Thranduil lui sourit.

Sa langue caressa ses lèvres. Sans relâche, cueillant ses soupirs.

Lui offrir une gourmandise avant de la faire sienne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle apprécierait sûrement.

Ses tétons excités par l'envie pointaient dans le seul but de se rappeler au bon souvenir de cet amant si attentionné. En bouche, il les fit se dresser d'avantage sous les soupirs d'Olana.

Son visage glissa vers son ventre alors que les cheveux soyeux du Roi chatouillaient cette peau frissonnante.

Bientôt, le doute n'était plus permis pour la jeune femme, il allait savourer ce que ce délicieux bout de tissus cachait avec autant d'impudeur.

Avec l'autorité d'un conquérant, il écarta ses cuisses. La langue royale, fort habile, prenait plaisir à glisser, langoureusement sur ce bouton de rose fièrement dressé.

Pour Olana, ce fut comme une révélation. Un feu dévorait son ventre la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.

Ses doigts se perdaient dans les cheveux du roi.

Elle se sentait glisser vers un abîme sans fond.

Tomber…tomber….encore et toujours…

S'abandonner à ces sensations hallucinantes, dévorantes…

Elle haletait, gémissait, n'osant quémander la délivrance qu'elle souhaitait tant…

Il le sentait, mais ralentissait, la laissant au bord du gouffre. Tel un général d'armée, son ardeur reprenait vie, l'emportant à nouveau dans une bataille qu'elle ne gagnerait pas.

La virtuosité de son amant mit le feu aux poudres et se cabrant, elle rendit les armes en jouissant longuement.

Il la tint fermement contre son visage lui arrachant les dernières parcelles de plaisir alors que des larmes s'écoulaient. Rivières claires, emportant avec elles la souffrance mêlée à l'amour.

N'y tenant plus, il abandonna à regret l'antre du désir pour s'apprêter à la prendre.

Son regard s'assombris d'avantage lorsque son visage se pencha vers elle.

Ses mains se positionnèrent de chaque côté du visage d'Olana, souhaitant cueillir sa jouissance.

Thranduil : Regardez-moi Olana !

Olana : Ouiii.

Thranduil : Olana, comment vais-je vous aimer...comment ? Vous êtes si brûlante !

Elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur ce regard bleu pâle.

Un cri accueillit le moment où il entra en elle.

Thranduil : Olana !

Inexorablement, il sut qu'elle serait différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu en ce monde.

Un instant immobile, il envahit peu à peu ce corps. Elle était sa conquête.

Sa respiration devint rauque, désordonnée.

Il souhaitait tant lui offrir.

A nouveau, son rythme s'accéléra. Par tous les Valar…cette femme …

Comment pourrait-il supporter toutes ces sensations ?

Ses coups de reins la comblaient à chaque fois.

Son plaisir monta sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler.

A nouveau ses paupières se baissèrent.

Il tenta de se ressaisir, cessa ses mouvements en reprenant son souffle :

Thranduil : Je veux votre regard sur moi Olana !

Obéissante, elle entrouvrit les yeux.

A nouveau son corps reprit vie.

Le bassin d'Olana se calait sur celui de son amant alors que ses ongles, plantées dans les fesses masculines, exprimaient sa détermination à le sentir au plus profond de son être. Elle se sentait plus audacieuse que jamais.

Bientôt la jouissance fut proche.

Elle tenta de la contenir, mais une vague la submergea entièrement.

Alors qu'elle criait, de longs tremblements agitèrent son corps.

Olana : Thran...duiiiil !

Ses yeux s'embuèrent, se pouvait-il que l'on ressente autant d'émotions ?

La peur, le plaisir, la souffrance...Ce corps pourrait-il en supporter d'avantage ?

Elle sanglota, cria. Lui, resserra son étreinte.

Thranduil : Ne pleurez pas _elen nin_... (Mon étoile), ne pleurez pas...

Elle naquit pour la seconde fois cette nuit là.

Ce qu'elle venait de lui offrir le bouleversait.

Sentant à son tour le plaisir venir, il ferma les yeux.

Une chaleur sourde irradiait ses reins.

Il comprit…

Son corps se crispa, un long râle s'échappa de sa gorge le laissant sans force et dans un dernier sursaut, sa semence jaillit. Il s'effondra sur le corps de son aimée en soupirant.

Il la serra si fort contre lui qu'il en fut le premier étonné.

Olana s'agitait à nouveau contre ce corps dont elle semblait ne plus pouvoir se séparer :

Olana : Encore ! J'en veux encore.

Thranduil : _Elen nin_, je vous comblerais autant de fois que vous le souhaiterez...

Et le Roi tint parole.

Ce roi… Olana venait de le mettre à genoux.

Déposant un léger baiser à la naissance de ses cheveux, il se leva et disparut quelques instants dans la salle d'eau.

Après quelques ablutions, le roi revint avec une éponge naturelle gorgée d'eau parfumée. Il effleura son corps avec une lenteur exquise, lui offrant continuellement un doux sourire.

L'amour ne résidait pas uniquement dans la possession d'un corps. Le choyer, le masser, le caresser après l'amour était un acte tout aussi naturel pour cet elfe pétri d'attentions à son égard.

Pas un instant il ne la quitta des yeux. Pas un instant elle ne ressentit la moindre honte.

Ils formaient un tout. Comme l'eau est indispensable à la vie.

Olana, amoureuse, s'abandonnait aux mains de son amant si délicat. Comment de tels êtres pouvaient-ils exister, pensa-t-elle. Cela ne se vérifierait jamais dans son monde. Trop brutaux, les hommes n'étaient pas prêts à rivaliser avec ces êtres avant quelques millénaires pensa-t-elle.

Ensuite, le roi déposa une myriade de petits baisers si doux qu'ils éveillèrent à nouveau un désir fulgurant :

Thranduil : Je vous veux Olana. Regardez-moi, je veux voir dans vos yeux cette jouissance que je m'apprête à vous offrir à nouveau.

Olana : Ouiiii.

Thranduil : Le joli oui que voici mon âme…

C'est ainsi que les rois aiment, pensa Olana avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un plaisir enivrant.

Au petit matin, le roi tenait toujours entre ses bras cette jeune femme endormie l'ayant fait renaître à la vie. Ecartant une mèche de cheveux, son geste l'a fit s'éveiller. Elle offrit au roi, le premier sourire de sa renaissance. Le roi le cueillit avec tendresse.

Olana : Restez au lit avec moi.

Thranduil : Que d'exigences, noble Dame !

Olana : Ce sera la seule, mon roi.

Thranduil : « Mon Roi » ?!

Olana : Oui, vous êtes à moi à présent.

Thranduil : Ma douce étoile, j'ai un royaume à ma charge, je ne puis m'y soustraire...

Olana : J'en suis consciente. Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne puis vous laisser me quitter. Je souhaiterais tant vous garder contre moi pour toujours.

Thranduil : J'adore quand vous « m'appropriez » ainsi.

Olana : M'aimerez-vous encore ?

Thranduil : C'est mon plus grand désir.

Olana : Aimez-moi, aimez-moi...

Thranduil : Vos suppliques ne resteront pas sans réponse petite étoile brillante. Après tout, les affaires du royaume peuvent attendre encore un peu.

De mémoire d'hommes, jamais femmes ne fut autant comblée !

Arakïell : Eh petit scribe ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Scribe : Arakïell… Un tel amour existe vraiment ?

Arakïell : Euh, je ne saurais dire…

Scribe : Je l'aurais parié !

Arakïell : Attends petit scribe, je parlais du commun des mortels et là il s'agit d'un roi…elfique, de surcroît. Alors bien sûr que la réponse est oui !

Scribe : Comment peux-tu en être autant convaincue ?

Arakïell : Parce que je le veux, un point c'est tout.

Il me regarde et me sourit. Nous nous comprenons, c'est bien là l'essentiel…


	7. Chapitre 7 La chevauchée des Walkyries

**_Chapitre 7_**

Bonsoir à mes lecteurs.

Voici un nouveau chapitre où de nouveaux arrivants vont faire leur entrée, histoire d'ajouter un peu de piment.

Tout de suite, venons en aux remerciements :

Ah, Miliane ! Voici un commentaire qui m'a enchanté. Eh oui, tu soulèves là quelques interrogations primordiales. Ou est donc passé la galanterie ? Je ne saurais te répondre...Les chameliers assis sur leurs poufs...bravo, voici une image imprimée dans ma tête à jamais. Un esprit éclairé ! Félicitations. Alors comme çà les hommes se feraient désirer comme des petites marquises et les femmes baiseraient comme des hommes ? Ouah !Vaste débat...Peut être pourrions-nous faire appel à un émissaire de la Confrérie des porteurs de boules, comme le dirait si joliment Chaperon Rose et débattre de tout ceci. En tout bien tout honneur cela s'entend, car malgré tout, nous les aimons ces chérubins même si une remise à niveau semblerait essentielle. Les relations amoureuses devraient sans aucun doute se passer de bien meilleures façons, mais hélas là aussi il y a des lacunes...

Qui a tort, qui a raison ? Encore des discussions...en fait, nous ce que nous demandons, c'est de l'action !

Ceci dit, tu as encore raison, certaines femmes "baisent" comme des hommes...et là, elles perdent beaucoup, beaucoup plus que si elles retrouvaient leurs conditions de femmes...

Ne sont pas les plus fort ce qui tentent de prendre le pouvoir...

Alors, où se trouvent ces représentants savamment burnés comme tu le dis si bien ? ( j'ai bien rit, ceci dit). Nos aïeules en ont connue et bien profité . Les veinardes !

Alors, je vais continuer de te faire rêver Miliane, tu peux y compter !

En tout les cas, si je suis arrivée à retenir ton attention avec mon récit, alors c'est gagné pour moi et cela me récompense pour tout le temps que je passe à sa rédaction et crois moi, il en faut du temps et de l'abnégation pour ne pas renoncer parfois. Merci à toi de me suivre. J'espère ,ne pas te décevoir. Si tu as des critiques à formuler ne te gêne pas, il me faut savoir si je fais des erreurs où pas...

J'invite les autres lecteurs à me laisser un commentaire et surtout à lire.  
>L'histoire va s'intensifier...Il y aura également des surprises comme des bonus postés de temps à autre.<p>

Il y a un que je prépare et que je vais vous offrir. J'emmène mes personnages en virée à Las Végas, pour les récompenser d'être là pour moi. Un échange de bons procédés en somme. Promis, je vous le poste à la suite de ce chapitre.

Un merci également à Evraldrym qui me suit sur fan et viens me lire sur ce site également. Alors mon ami, si tu veux polémiquer avec Miliane et moi même sur le difficile sujet de la disparition de la galanterie chez les hommes et la façon dont ils nous aiment...tu es le bienvenu !

Ce serait fort intéressant d'avoir l'opinion d'un homme. Nous verrons...

A la semaine prochaine, bonne lecture à tous...

Miliane, je te dédicace personnellement la partie de ce chapitre où Thranduil et Olana se retrouvent. :)

Chapitre 7

**_La chevauchée des Walkyries ._**

Le bonheur des deux amants réchauffait les cœurs de nos compagnons. Heureux d'avoir bravé les dangers pour le bonheur d' Olana, tous reconnaissait que cela en valait la peine.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi radieuse, aussi souriante.

Ses traits s'étaient transformés. La mélancolie, si souvent présente dans sa vie, avait déserté son horizon.

Enfin, le ciel, autrefois chargé, virait au bleu clair. Plus aucune ombre, plus aucun nuage….

Beaucoup s'accordaient à penser que pour une fois, une de leurs aventures prenait une bien belle direction…

Tous ses amis s'en félicitaient.

Tous, sauf les gens du monarque qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil le changement de leur roi. Moins taciturne, ouvert à nouveau vers le monde, ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat, et cette petite flamme reflétait bien plus qu'un bien être ordinaire.

Les commérages allaient bon train, ce qui ne satisfaisait pas du tout les proches de l'entourage royal à commencer par Légolas. Peu habitué aux cancans des cours, ces médisances commençaient à l'irriter.

Il était tout à fait normal que ce fils aimant pensa à son père, mais une autre personne occupait l'esprit du prince ... Neryëlle, sa mère.

Le fait de moins l'évoquer ne la faisait pas pour autant disparaître.

Souvent, il arrivait au prince de descendre dans la crypte se recueillir sur la tombe de l'elleth lui ayant offert la vie.

Le décès de la reine s'étant produit sur les Terres du Milieu, le Hröa, irrémédiablement perdu, reposait dans un caveau sans espoir d'admirer à nouveau la beauté qui avait été sienne.

C'était un adieu à jamais…

Avec toute la délicatesse dont ils étaient capables, les elfes surent, néanmoins se montrer discrets, évitant de faire apparaître leur désapprobation. Il s'agissait avant tout de laisser à leur monarque, la possibilité de se reprendre par ses propres moyens.

Olana, quant à elle, avait l'impression de voler sur un nuage de douceur. Chaperon Rose se doutait bien qu'il y avait là anguille sous roche, mais pour une fois, la drôlesse préféra en discuter avec Aliénor, plutôt que contrarier Olana dans son rêve rose bonbon.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien ça y est ! Je dirais comme ça, juste histoire de te faire remarquer Aliénor mon bon sens de l'observation, que notre Olana à fait tomber la barricade royale en lui offrant ses flancs.

Aliénor : Que me racontes-tu encore ?

Chaperon Rose : Je raconte ce que mon instinct me souffle. Crois-moi, les bijoux royaux ont trouvés leur coffre fort.

Forte de cette remarque hautement imagée, Amélie, qui venait de déjeuner et avait bien du mal à se mouvoir tant elle s'était gavée de tartines de pain chaud, beurrées à souhait avec une bonne couche de confiture, acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête :

Amélie : Ca c'est sûr. Pour une fois j'dirais qu'chaperon à raison. La p'tiote ne touche même plus terre. Ah, c'est t'y qu'autrefois, j'ai connue ça moi aussi...

Chaperon Rose : Eh ben, ça doit faire des plombes alors.

Aliénor : Chaperon !

Opéca, venait de surgir de nulle part, comme toujours.

Bien entendu, l'occasion de tacler sa rivale était trop belle :

Opéca : Alors la pouillasse, on s'fait remonter les bretelles de bon matin ? T'as raison Aliénor, corrige cette péronnelle. Ah, au fait, ça y est, notre Olana à jeter sa culotte aux oubliettes. Elle à raison, bon sang, ce roi doit avoir un sacré paquet entre les jambes.

Aliénor : Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Quand ce n'est pas une, c'est l'autre. Fichez-lui la paix à la fin !

Chaperon Rose : Pas de doute là dessus Opéca. Je serais prête à parier qu'on a affaire à du très lourd, foi de Chaperon.

Opéca : Et bien entendu, c'est pas sur moi qu'ça tombe.

Amélie : Pougne ! Mais c'est qu'tu l'tuerais toi et tes assauts meurtriers.

Opéca : Peut être, mais quelle belle mort !

Chaperon Rose : Ne rêve pas trop Opéca, quand Olana en aura fini avec lui, c'est moi qui m'occuperais du joujou royal.

Opéca : Arrête de t'faire mousser.

Chaperon Rose : De penser à ce que je pourrais faire à ce roi... Je me sens pratiquement investit d'une mission divine.

Amélie : **Chaperon ! ** J'me mets à la place de Gabriel. S'il était là, c'est t'y c'qui t'dirait.

Au loin, notre archange de lumière, promenait sa conscience et son corps tout à fait innocemment et tout à fait tranquillement il lança à brûle pourpoint :

Gabriel : Je ne suis jamais loin, ayant en souvenance jeune fille. Veuillez garder cela à l'esprit et vous excuser de vos regrettables paroles.

Chaperon Rose : Mon Gabinou, impossible de faire l'impasse sur mes contritions ?

Gabriel: Impossible!

Chaperon Rose : Bon, très bien, je m'incline. Je m'excuse humblement mon bellâtre...

Gabriel : Vos excuses suffiront jeune fille, le bellâtre peut être soustrait de votre confession.

Chaperon Rose : Oh, pourtant je le trouvais de bon goût ce mot moi.

Gabriel : Il suffit.

Là dessus, l'archange leva son bras d'un geste théâtral tout à fait maîtrisé et le posant sur son front déclama une dernière tirade enflammé :

Gabriel : Puissiez-vous un jour garder à l'esprit que je suis incorruptible.

Chaperon Rose : Mais oui Gabinou. Pour le moment...

Et la jeune femme émit un joli rire cristallin alors que d'un pas mesuré, Gabriel effectuait une sortie des plus remarqué :

Amélie : Pougne ! Quel acteur quand même.

Opéca : Jamais je comprendrais ce petit jeu entre vous...

Sur ces entre faits , la belle Olana marchait vers ses amies, tout sourire, alors que ces dernières la dévisageait avidement :

Olana : Qu'avez-vous à me regarder ainsi ?

Chaperon Rose : Dis donc toi, tu n'aurais pas un petit quelque chose à nous dire, comme ça en passant ?

Olana : Oh ! Mes amies, cela se voit tant que ça ? Aliénor, je suis ...je suis ...

Aliénor : Bon oui, amoureuse, il n'y a qu' à te regarder.

Chaperon Rose : Olana, ma choupinette, il y a deux où trois petites interrogations qui taraudent mon esprit curieux.

Gabriel : Non, non Chaperon, votre esprit va élégamment se mettre au repos pour aujourd'hui.

L'archange s'en revenait de sa petite promenade spirituelle dès lors qu'il savait Olana aux prises avec cette harpie :

Chaperon Rose : Mais dis moi mon Gabinou, serait-ce une manie chez toi d'interrompre de manière tout à fait brutale le cours de mes pensées ? Ceci dit, un peu de brutalité là où faut, au moment où il faut n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Gabriel : Je suis partout et nulle part jeune fille.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien en cet instant, je te trouve un peu trop là charmant archange. Je me dois d'interroger Olana sur la délicieuse nuit qu'elle a dû passer entre les ...

Gabriel : **Chaperon !**

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ? J'allais dire, si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase, entre les ...bras de son roi. Au fait, est-il vaillant au combat ? Parce qu'avoir la forme pour un mâle est d'une importance capitale.

Aliénor : Tu es impossible Chaperon !

Chaperon Rose : C'est ce que tout le monde me dit. Je n'en fais pas cas, à partir du moment où l'on a plutôt tendance à me féliciter pour mes exploits.

Opéca : Mais est ce que tu vas la fermer ?

Olana : Chaperon, il n'est plus question de performance mais bien...

Chaperon Rose : D'amour, oui, je l'avais bien compris ainsi. Bon, il va falloir que je me fasse une raison donc. Pas de passage du roi entre mes...

Gabriel **: Chaperon ?**

Chaperon Rose : Entre mes bras cela allait sans dire Gabriel. Qu'aviez-vous en tête ?

Gabriel : Hum...je m'en retourne à mes réflexions philosophiques, pour peu que je puisse en venir bout ce qui serait fort étonnant tant je crains votre mauvaise influence sur Olana.

Chaperon Rose : Moi ? Oh, vous me décevez archange de lumière.

Gabriel : C'est très bien pour cette dénomination fort juste sur ma précieuse personne. Vous vous améliorez, tout n'est peut être pas perdu vous concernant.

Et l'archange s'en fut marmonnant quelques paroles en fredonnant.

Chaperon Rose : Je ne manquerais pas de narrer ce délit de prétention à _"Celui qui s'oppose"_ Gabinou.

Gabriel faillit s'étouffer par ces quelques mots lancés par défis :

Chaperon Rose : Je plaisantais gabinou, je plaisantais.

Toute à sa joie, Chaperon se tourna à nouveau vers Olana :

Olana : Alors comme ca ma choupinette, tu es amoureuse ? Comme c'est charmant. Je te trouve radieuse ma bichette. Il faut dire qu'avec un tel phénomène entre tes…

Chaperon tourna la tête dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, avant de continuer en baissant d'un ton :

Chaperon Rose : …entre tes cuisses, il y a dû y avoir de quoi faire.

Aliénor : Je finirais un jour par te couper la langue !

Chaperon Rose : Je ne fais qu'énoncer une impression générale, fortement pensée, mais non dîtes. Me tromperais-je ? Ayez au moins l'honnêteté de le reconnaître.

Opéca : Pour une fois, je serais d'accord avec la pouille.

Amélie : Ah, mes fifilles, j'en ai le panti tout ramolli.

Toutes les femmes se regardèrent instantanément avant de s'égarer dans un fou rire libérateur.

Il désamorça une situation tendue et apporta son lot de fraîcheur à ce charmant petit échange verbal :

Opéca : La vieille, j'te savais pas si douée.

Chaperon Rose : Et un bon mot de plus à ajouter à ta collection ma bonne Amélie. A ce rythme là, tu vas nous pondre un chef d'œuvre littéraire !

Aliénor : J'ai toujours su que tu avais la fibre poétique.

Même Olana riait de bon cœur et dans un élan spontané, elle courut se jeter dans les bras de Chaperon Rose :

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien ma cocote, tu es bien mordue dirait on !

Aliénor : Est ce bien prudent tout ceci ?

Olana : Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a fait renaître à la vie. Est ce si mal ?

Chaperon Rose : Pas du tout ma biquette. Le roi a su arroser la terre stérile et te faire renaître. Ceci dit, il s'y est bien pris le bougre ! Force est de constater qu'il possède un excellent système d'arrosage !

Amélie : Arrête-t'-y donc chapounette, tu vas finir par me mettre la tête à l'envers pougne !

Aliénor : Chaperon, mais tu es infernale.

Chaperon Rose : Le manque d'activités physique stimule mon imagination, et je peux vous dire qu'elle est sans limite.

Aliénor : Je vois cela oui.

Olana : Vous savez, en ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas un sujet à plaisanterie. Ce monarque m'aime d'un amour sincère et me respecte. C'est sans doute la première fois de ma vie qu'un être daigne éprouver pour moi autre chose que de la haine et de la rancœur…

Toutes se lançaient des regards inquiets. Elles n'avaient jamais vu la jeune femme dans cet état. Amélie et son bon sens légendaire crut bon de chuchoter une remarque à Chaperon Rose :

Amélie : Eh ben c'est t'y qu'v'là aut'chose maintenant.

Chaperon Rose : Le début des emmerdes Amélie. Ceci dit, que serait une bonne aventure sans sa livrée d'emmerdes ?

Comme c'était toujours le cas, ces bonnes femmes savaient se tenir les coudes. Elles entourèrent la jeune femme comme jamais en lui prodiguant une onde de chaleur bienfaisante.

Unies, elles resteraient invincibles.

Aliénor : Je te demande juste d'être prudente ma douce. Tu me le promets ?

Olan acquiesça de la tête.

Chaperon Rose : Bien ceci étant dit et Gabinou nous ayant, enfin laissé en paix, puis je poser une question essentielle ? Ce roi, est il bien pourvu au moins ?

Opéca : Mais t'es incroyable toi. Borgnasse !

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ? Il s'agit tout de même d'une question fondamentale...Non ? En tous les cas pour moi elle l'est.

Amélie : Bah, c'est t'y qui doit pas avoir un p'tit outillage c'te majesté royale.

Chaperon Rose : Oh que non Amélie. Crois-moi, je sais repérer les grosses machines de guerre et celui-ci en est forcément pourvu. J'en frémis …

Aliénor : Va prendre un peu l'air Chaperon.

Chaperon Rose : De toute façon, je finirais bien par le savoir.

Et la jeune femme s'en fut, un sourire aux lèvres. Chemin faisant, elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune elfe paré d'un tablier et portant dans ses mains une bêche. La belle ne mit pas moins de deux secondes à aborder ce joli petit lot :

Chaperon Rose : Bien le bonjour bel elfe.

Elfe: _Eldarie_ (Bonjour), Gente Dame.

Chaperon Rose : Vous ai je dis combien ce tablier vous va à ravir ? Allez-vous faire un peu de jardinage ?

Elfe : Si fait Gente dame. J'ai pour tâche de bêcher les plates bandes du jardin royal.

Chaperon Rose : Bêcher ? Vous voulez dire planter un outil en terre, bien **profondément ?** Retourner la terre fraîchement **labourée ?** Comme il me serait agréable de voir d'aussi délicates petites mains s'affairer dans de la terre meuble**, souple, humide** ne demandant qu'à porter la vie. Puis je ?

Les mots, bien appuyés se chargèrent de faire passer un message hautement suggestif. Et l'elfe jardinier n'était point benêt. Une question essentielle s'imposa à son esprit : qui aurait pu refuser pareille offre ?

Il prit le temps de déglutir en prenant soin de ne pas avaler sa salive de travers avant de répondre un charmant petit oui sortit des profondeurs de sa délicate gorge.

Ah ! Les joies du jardinage !

Thranduil, qu'un regain d'énergie avait poussé à se rendre à une partie de chasse avec son fils Légolas, tôt dans la matinée, rentrait au palais alors que son fils s'occupait des chevaux.

Olana se dirigeait vers les écuries dans l'espoir de faire un peu d'équitation. Tenter sa chance auprès du palefrenier valait mieux que se poser la question.

Les bruits provenant des écuries, lui indiquèrent qu'il y avait bien du monde dans cet endroit.

Sans aucune préméditation, elle entendit la voix du souverain. Un instant surprise, elle fut tentée de faire demi-tour. Allait-on penser que son audace l'incitait à le poursuivre de ses assiduités ?

Bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser désarçonner par les ragots, elle choisit de se montrer à lui.

Comme toujours, lorsqu'elle apercevait le Roi, sa respiration s'accélérait, son rythme cardiaque s'emballait et ses yeux se mettaient à briller d'une lueur intense. Pourtant il lui fallait tenir son rang et ne point se trahir devant ses gens.

Il était là, le dos tourné occupé à flatter les flancs de son renne.

De dos, il était encore plus impressionnant. Son large torse lui octroyait une force et une aura particulière. Toute attentionnée à l'admirer, ses sens s'emballèrent.

Il se dégageait de ce personnage une puissante attraction sexuelle. Elle ne pouvait le nier tant les muscles de son ventre se contractait douloureusement.

Etait-ce donc cela que l'on appelait le désir ?

Jamais son corps ne l'avait autant trahi. Surveiller continuellement ce genre de débordement, devenait épuisant.

Sans cesse il lui fallait être dans le contrôle alors qu'elle ne rêvait que de désordre, de folie, de violentes envies…

Elle préféra se concentrer sur l'animal et admira cette bête dont la magnificence en faisant le digne représentant de sa race. Une monture exceptionnelle pour un être d'exception.

Ce dernier consigné aux écuries depuis plusieurs jours suite à une blessure, piaffait d'impatience.

Il était clair qu'il avait envie d'une petite promenade ! Faisant comprendre à son maître qu'il désirait plus que tout apercevoir enfin la lumière du soleil, sa tête se baissa, tandis que ses cornes effleuraient sa main.

Cela fit rire Olana.

Le Roi se tourna et le visage de la jeune femme offrit un splendide sourire. Elle s'approcha puis s'inclina respectueusement :

Olana : Votre Majesté. Cet animal vous mendie une petite course à travers bois dirait-on.

Thranduil : Il nous semble en effet. Gente Dame, avez vous déjà monté un renne ?

Olana : Jamais mon Seigneur, c'est même la première fois que j'en vois un.

Thranduil : Vraiment ?

Olana : Oui. Je n'imaginais pas ce genre d'animal aussi imposant.

Thranduil : Il l'est en effet.

Ses prunelles bleues pâles capturèrent le regard vert émeraude de la jeune femme pour ne plus le quitter. Une intense attraction s'établit entre ces deux êtres.

On pouvait presque la sentir.

Olana soupira. Sa lèvre se mit à trembler comme à chaque fois que son trouble la trahissait.

Il le remarqua fort bien et afficha un sourire séducteur. Cet ellon semblait habitué aux marques d'attention de la gente féminine à son égard c'était un fait.

Ce pouvoir de séduction l'avait, par le passé, bien souvent servit.

Le roi n'était pas fait de bois. De temps à autre, son corps le lui rappelait, par conséquent, assouvir certaines envies dans les bras de maîtresses peu farouches lui semblaient une solution envisageable.

Cependant, cela n'était jamais allé plus loin qu'une simple satisfaction physique. Avec Olana c'était différent.

Il finit par reprendre la parole :

Thranduil : Souhaiteriez vous le monter ?

Un instant décontenancé par sa voix rauque, elle répondit d'une toute petite voix :

Olana : Le pourrais je vraiment ?

Thranduil : Nous vous le proposons.

Olana : Ce serait un honneur Sire de chevaucher...Quel est son nom ?

Thranduil: Moose.

Olana : Quel nom surprenant. Alors Moose, m'acceptes-tu sur ton dos ?

Pendant qu'elle flattait ses naseaux, l'animal émis un grognement qui la fit rire aux éclats :

Olana : On dirait qu'il vient de m'accorder la permission.

Thranduil : Voici un fait rarissime Dame Olana. Sans doute vous à t'il choisit. A présent vous voici dans l'obligation de ne point le décevoir.

Olana : Je ferais selon les désirs de votre Majesté et de Moose.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Tranduil, chevaucha sa monture avec la grâce requise, puis s'adressant au palefrenier, il désigna Olana :

Trandhuil : Donnez la moi !

Un ordre qui ne soutenait aucun refus, bien que le protocole aurait désapprouvé pareil manquement.

Alors là, de mémoire d'elfe, jamais pareil ordre n'avait suscité autant de stupeur :

Arakïell : Eh petit scribe, as tu noté cela ?

Scribe : Tu parles ! Bon sang, ça doit remuer les tripes des femelles un ordre pareil non ?

Arakïell : Arrête, je me sens défaillir ! Ca c'est un truc à faire tomber en pâmoison tout ce qui porte une paire d'ovaires dans un rayon d'environ cent mètres, au bas mot.

Il se met à rire :

Scribe : Ah les femmes !

Arakïell: Bon, ininterrompue.

Le palefrenier plia un genou à terre en présentant sa cuisse comme marchepied. Cette dernière médusée le fixa d'un air étonné se demandant pourquoi il adoptait pareille posture. Le roi tendit la main et d'un petit geste sec lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait poser le pied sur la jambe de l'elfe afin de se hisser sur le dos de l'animal.

Le pauvre elfe en arrivait à se demander si elle n'était pas un peu ... juste d'esprit pour être poli. Elle s'exécuta donc et s'installa de profil les deux jambes reposant sur le flanc de Moose. Trandhuil la tint respectueusement avec son bras et d'un coup de bassin à faire tomber la pudeur de la première femelle passant dans un rayon approximatif d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres, bon oui, je sais je me répète mais enfin, ouf il ne fait pas un peu chaud là ? Ordonna à Moose de se mettre au pas.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent les écuries.

Bientôt, l'animal adopta un léger trot toute corne au vent. Le Roi attendit de faire stopper l'animal quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Enfin seuls, il lui laissa les rênes ce qui ne déplut pas à la jeune femme :

Thranduil : Comme il est bon de vous sentir tout contre moi petite étoile.

Olana leva vers lui une paire d'yeux alanguis :

Olana : Mon roi...J'en suis si heureuse moi aussi.

Thranduil : Voulez vous le guider ?

Olana : Pensez vous que je le puisse ?

Thranduil : Je vais m'y employer.

Oui, le Roi savait y faire autant avec les rennes qu'avec les femmes cela aussi était un fait avéré.

De le sentir si près d'elle… De folles pensées envahissait son esprit. Toute occupée à humer son parfum de cèdre et d'agrumes, la jeune femme fermait les yeux imaginant ce qui aurait pu advenir de son corps si sa hardiesse transparaissait enfin. Ne plus se laisser diriger par les carcans de son éducation rigide...

Elle sentit les lèvres du roi effleurer son cou. Un gémissement la ramena vers une réalité des plus plaisantes. Le roi chuchota contre son oreille :

Thranduil : Se laisserait-on distraire par de troublantes pensées ma dame ?

Soulevant les paupières, Olana piqua un fard. Le regard du roi, accompagné d'un sourire lubrique se perdait vers sa poitrine où des tétons coquins se hérissaient sans la moindre pudeur.

Elle rougit, baissant la tête :

Thranduil : Vous êtes si surprenante Olana. Allons, prenez ceci en main, je me dois d'avoir l'œil sur votre précieuse personne au cas où un fâcheux incident survenait.

Elle se saisit des brides de cuir tandis que les puissantes mains royales enserraient les siennes. Olana lui sourit, comme seul un ange pouvait le faire. Ce sourire pur et innocent, en appelait une juste récompense, aussi les lèvres du Roi se posèrent sur ses cheveux avant que d'un mouvement des plus gracieux, elles ne s'égarent dans son cou.

Elle poussa un léger gémissement en se tournant vers lui pour lui offrir ses lèvres. Et le Roi, dans son infini bonté, prit un soin tout particulier à satisfaire sa demande.

Petit à petit, elle sentit naître un feu dévorant au plus profond de son être. Son épiderme se hérissait, son souffle devenait rare, ses pensées s'égaraient…

Thranduil : Prenez soin de tenir fermement les rênes. Un animal de cette importance doit sentir la domination de son maître.

Olana subissait une délicieuse torture. Ces phrases, dont la teneur sonnait agréablement à son oreille, la transportait littéralement. Lui le sentait et en abusait :

Thranduil : Sentez-vous combien sa soumission est totale ?

Olana : Oui.

Thranduil : Il vous appartient ma Dame.

Olana : Ouiii.

Thranduil : Quel est donc la nature de ce charmant oui Olana ? Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une révélation dont je n'ai pas connaissance ?

Dans laquelle: ...

Saisie de tremblement, la jeune femme enfoui son visage dans les replis du manteau royal en velours bleu nuit.

Thranduil : Attention ma Dame, ne lâchez point les brides où votre monture se sentira d'humeur polissonne.

Olana : Oui.

Thranduil : Voudriez-vous que nous galopions quelque peu ?

Olana : Oui.

Thranduil : Souhaitez-vous sentir dans votre chevelure, la caresse du vent ?

Olana : Ouiii.

Thranduil : Nous n'allons pas décevoir les désirs d'une si troublante dame.

D'un coup de botte contre les flancs de Moose, le roi lui ordonna de changer son pas et d'adopter une allure plus vive. Balancée contre lui, Olana dodelinait de la tête. Moose, dans sa bonne grosse tête de rennes, en profita pour donner libre cours à son imagination et son sabot frappa le sol poussiéreux de la plaine emportant dans un nuage de terre les deux amants aux combles de l'excitation.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme :

Olana : C'est trop rapide mon roi !

Sa botte et ses mains posées sur celles d'Olana, intimèrent l'ordre à Moose de ralentir.

Il resserra son étreinte humant ses cheveux.

Thranduil : Cela vous convient t'il mieux ma Dame ?

Olana : Oui sire.

Thranduil : J'en suis fort aise.

Olana : Je me sens bien dans vos bras majesté.

Thranduil : C'est ainsi que je l'espérais _elen nin_ (mon étoile).

Olana : Puis je avoir un baiser ?

Thranduil : Un seul ?

Olana : Autant qu'il vous plaira de m'en offrir.

Thranduil : (chuchotant contre son oreille) Voici une demande forte audacieuse mon étoile.

Olana: Oui, ouiiii.

Thranduil : Libérez-vous ma Dame. Osez !

Contre toute attente, elle réussit, en se contorsionnant, à se retourner face à lui. Trandhuil satisfait encouragea cette prise de risque :

Thranduil : Ma surprenante petite humaine. Oui, c'est cela offrez moi vos yeux, je ne puis me repaître de votre beauté _melethril nin (_mon amante_)._

Olana : Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Thranduil : Que vous êtes très souple.

Olana se mit à rire. Sous ces airs de petite poupée, elle cachait un tempérament volcanique ce qui fit basculer définitivement ce roi dans une passion dévorante. Gorgée de désir, les limites de son impatience ne sauraient tarder à être franchies.

Toute à sa passion, Olana écarta les pans du manteau royal, ainsi que sa tunique pour atteindre la peau délicate de son amant. Là, elle s'abandonna à son instinct lui dictant de laisser libre cours à sa folie amoureuse.

La pâleur de sa peau, son odeur…

Tout l'incitait à l'embrasser, le mordiller, le lécher, afin d'offrir au roi toute une palette d'émotions.

Apercevant le disque plat de son téton rose, une envie subite la poussa à en apprécier la saveur. La vigueur avec laquelle elle s'attela à cette tâche le déstabilisa. Que lui arrivait-il !?

Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge puissante. Une gorge faites pour hurler contre ses ennemies autant que pour crier son plaisir.

Thranduil : Vous me faites endurer un bien vilain tourment ma Dame. Il me faudra plus dès lors que vous aurez embrasé mon désir.

Olana : Je suis toute à vous mon roi.

Thranduil : Que voici une charmante invitation. Comment allons-nous la satisfaire ?

Olana : De la façon qu'il vous plaira…

Reprenant sa troublante dégustation, accompagnée de charmants gémissements, les yeux de l'ellon se rétrécirent.

Son souffle chaud chatouillait son oreille.

Thranduil : J'adore quand dans vos gestes vous me faites vôtre…C'est…oui… continuez petit ange…

Aucune elleth, même la plus intrépide de ses maîtresses ne se serait permis pareille audace.

Le roi pensa qu'il était temps d'octroyer à cette amazone une juste récompense. Sa main frôla son dos pour se caler sur ses reins voire même un peu plus bas, et la colla plus près encore qu'il n'était possible de le faire.

Aussitôt, les pensées les plus folles se télescopèrent dans cette jolie tête bien faite et lâchant enfin ce petit bout de roi, elle se hissa à hauteur de son visage, rouge de désir.

Gémissant avec grâce au creux de son oreille, elle commença à échauffer les sangs du Roi.

Son corps sentait les ondulations de celui d'Olana.

Bientôt, les attributs royaux se mirent eux aussi à monter en puissance ce qui était extrêmement douloureux pour lui au vu de sa position et de la cadence du petit galop.

S'agrippant à son cou, elle lui mordillait l'oreille en soupirant, tout en sentant le désir du souverain contre son ventre.

Nullement décontenancé par ce qui se passait sur son dos, le renne galopait en direction du palais de Mirkwood.

En attente d'une décision, elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du roi, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres. Trandhuil baissa son visage et lui sourit tout en l'enserrant de son bras.

Thranduil : Oh, le joli petit ange que je vais honorer…Le voulez-vous Olana ?

Le miaulement qui fut offert en réponse, conforta le roi dans sa décision.

Il ne fallait plus tarder à présent.

Pendant ce temps là, Moose continuait tranquillement sa course en pensant, dans sa grosse tête de rennes, qu'il aimait bien cette nouvelle personne accompagnant le roi. Peut être même lui offrirait t'elle une ration supplémentaire d'avoine. Et pour le coup, il galopa de plus belle en poussant un grognement. Pauvres attributs royaux !

Concernant la nouvelle petite protégée du Roi, Moose avait bien eu raison. Ce n'est pas deux, mais trois rations d'avoine qu'il reçut à manger. Autant dire qu'il mâchouillait ses graines avec un certain plaisir.

Pour le Roi, il en allait tout autrement.

Tendu comme un arc, un feu brûlant le tiraillait de toute part. Sans autre forme de procès, il se saisit de la main d'Olana tout en se dirigeant vers ses appartements.

Une fois les portes closes, il ôta ses vêtements tout comme ceux d'Olana. Préciser combien l'urgence de la situation le taraudait était un doux euphémisme.

L'empoignant par la taille, elle se sentit soulevée de terre comme un fétu de paille. Accolée contre le mur de la chambre, elle l'enserra de ses jambes et se pencha de nouveau vers sa bouche entrouverte. Leurs deux langues se mêlèrent sauvagement. Le Roi dut se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre in petto sur le sol en marbre blanc.

Faire durer ce moment d'une rare intensité aurait été appréciable, mais animé d'un désir sauvage, le roi à l'agonie, la prit en grognant et tout deux furent emportés par une vague de jouissance sans égale.

Epuisés, ils tombèrent de concert sur le lit.

Olana se collait contre lui. Il fallait qu'elle le sente au plus près d'elle. Ne souhaitant se détacher de lui, la bouche collée tout contre sa peau, elle ne cessait de le mordiller, le lécher, le câliner de ses baisers, tous les moyens étaient bons pour le toucher.

Thranduil, quand à lui, submergé d'émotions toute plus intenses les unes que les autres, tentait vainement d'imaginer ce que cette femme allait bouleverser dans un proche avenir...

Plus aucun doute ne subsistait dans son esprit, un millénaire d'ennui et de désespoir venait de voler en éclat.

Par cet amour inconditionnel, elle le condamnait irrémédiablement à vivre une passion qui l'effrayait.

L'intensité, la rareté, la pureté, l'on aurait pu se méprendre sur ce vocabulaire plus apparenté au domaine de la joaillerie qu'à celui de l'amour, du moins le pensait-il avant la venue d'Olana.

Pourtant, il correspondait à l'émergence d'une passion amoureuse. Malgré lui, le Roi Thranduil se laissait guider par cet être dont l'amour dépassait la raison. Il n'était pas courant d'entrevoir pareil sentiment chez les elfes. Seule la fusion des âmes recelait un caractère divin, mais elle était extrêmement rare et accordée aux élus choisie par Eru lui même. Quel serait leur avenir ?

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi elle ? Une telle osmose était nouvelle dans la vie de chacun. Un bien joli pied de nez au destin !

Mais à bien y regarder, il fallait y voir autre chose. A ce stade des événements, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se posèrent plus de questions. Quitte à choisir, mieux valait laisser la place à l'improvisation. Vivre au jour le jour...Pourquoi pas ?

Tout aussi brusquement, elle se redressa sur le lit. Cette capacité à passer d'une chose à une autre avec une telle rapidité la rendait unique. Avec elle, il n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises. Cette dangereuse admiration prenait le pas sur la plus élémentaire prudence, sentiment qu'il avait tendance à occulter ces derniers temps, trop occupé à ne penser qu'à elle.

Penchant sa jolie tête sur le côté en fronçant son petit nez, Olana sentit la faim la tenailler :

Olana : Je meurs de faim.

Le roi se mit à rire :

Trandhuil : Cela peut se comprendre.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle enroulait déjà sa jambe autour des hanches du roi, mais celui ci était plus rapide et déjà se vêtait d'un long manteau pourpre tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il la gronda :

Trandhuil : Vous n'êtes pas sage !

Olana : Je n'ai plus le désir de l'être Sire. Que l'on nous apporte vite de quoi nous sustenter mon roi. Vous aurez grand besoin de reprendre des forces.

Thranduil : Vraiment ?

Olana : J'ai faim de vous.

Thranduil : Olana…Dévorez-moi mon petit dragon de feu…

Et le roi rit, ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis des temps immémoriaux.

De mémoire d'elfe, une telle passion ne s'était jamais vue.

Scribe : C'est beau !

Arakïell : Aussi beau que ce rêve qui me poursuit mon ami.

Scribe : Ah ouais, quand même.

Arakïell: Eh oui petit scribe.

A quelques enjambées de la chambre royale, se trouvaient nos amis attablés autour d'un déjeuner pantagruélique. Enfin pantagruélique pour des elfes, car à part de savantes recettes de légumes superbement travaillés et autre fruits en abondance, il fallait faire ceinture pour les viandes, cochonnailles et autres gâteries du ventre. Du moins au vu de ce qui leur était proposé.

Toutefois, nos amis elfiques n'étaient en rien végétariens, seulement, le gibier se faisait rare ces derniers temps. Excepté les petits mammifères comme des taupes, des rongeurs et autres bestioles pas très avenantes, il fallait s'éloigner toujours plus pour espérer ramenés dans les cuisines d'Ëlnar de quoi faire bombance.

Même sur les marchés de Lacville la viande était rarissime. Peuple de pêcheurs, les humains de cette région n'en consommaient pas beaucoup, non parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas ça, mais chasser dans les forêts environnantes où traînait des orques et autres créatures peu recommandables ne les tentaient pas vraiment.

Thranduil se promis d'emmener son fils et Aliénor la guerrière, approvisionner son peuple de viande fraîche. C'est que notre bon roi aimait par dessus tout festoyer d'une bonne viande rôtie. Enfin, ces derniers temps, un autre appétit le taraudait. De ce côté là, aucune pénurie n'était à prévoir.

L'amour ne se pesait pas au poids, mais en sourires, baisers et autre caresses dont les deux amants raffolaient.

Pour Amélie, un bon poulet aurait valu tous les trésors du monde. Hélas, il n'en serait pas question dans l'immédiat. Les yeux hagards, elle ne cessait de balbutier :

Amélie : Pas de volaille, ils n'ont pas la moindre poulaille dans leur garde manger, que l'cul m'en tombe, j'm'en vais mourir d'inanition moi !

Prince Charmant : Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, vous avez des réserves. J'aurais vieilli de dix ans d'ici que la famine vous prenne. Ah suis je bon suis je bon ?

Aliénor : Pourrais t'on déjeuner en paix ?

Jack : Dis moi, ces imbéciles seraient bien foutus d'être végétariens.

Chaperon rose : Végé...çà n'est pas une maladie honteuse au moins ?

Opéca : Ma parole mais tu penses qu'à ça.

Chaperon rose : Je ne sais pas toi, mais me concernant, je commence très sérieusement à entendre l'appel de la nature résonner en moi.

Opéca : Fais-toi un bain d'siège, ça te soulagera.

Et le lutin de rire de la façon la plus crétine qui soit :

Opéca : On t'a sonné toi ?

Mic Mac : Chaperon Rose à la croupe en feu !

Chaperon Rose : Et surtout, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses le macaque.

Mic Mac : Méchante !

Opéca : Quand même, elle en a une sacré chance Olana.

Gabriel, l'archange à la chevelure parfaitement ordonné leva son index d'un geste réprobateur :

Gabriel : Attention jeune fille, prenez garde au démon de la tentation...

Opéca : M'en fous du démon, s'il à une jolie paire de miches, il passe à la casserole.

Chaperon rose : Eh minute, ce sera à moi de passer la première.

Opéca : Mais il te les faut tous ! T'as plutôt intérêt à mettre tes mains dans ta culotte, çà t'occupera.

Jack : Mais vous êtes en folie les filles, c'est l'autre blond qui vous met dans un tel état ?

Prince charmant : pff! Beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand chose parole d'expert.

Opéca ne tarda pas pour envoyer son missile scud :

Opéca : Toi un expert ? Pauvre cloche tu saurais même pas par quel bout me prendre.

Prince charmant : Cette fille est folle, il n'y à rien à redire.

Opéca : Ah ! C'est pas facile d'entendre la vérité pas vraie ? En attendant, en voilà une qui s'est fait taquiné l'gougeon et qui à bien chanter.

Aliénor : Tu l'as sacrément mouché là.

Prince charmant : Mais enfin qu'a t'il de plus que moi ?

Opéca : Oh mais j'vais te l'dire ; on va commencer par un sacré paquet entre les jambes et lui doit pas avoir besoin de notice pour s'en servir ! Quant à sa force, sa beauté, sa virilité, sa voix, son sex appeal... n'en jetez plus la coupe est pleine.

Chaperon rose : Pas mieux.

Jack : Touché coulé mon pote.

Amélie : Ah çà c'est t'y bien sûr.

Aliénor : Bien joué ma belle ! (se tournant vers prince) Fallait pas la chercher.

Prince charmant : Vous avez tous décidés de vous liguer contre moi c'est çà ?

Mic Mac : Eh gadez, gadez, c'que j'ai trouvé ?

Prince Charmant : Combien de fois faudra t'il te dire, stupide tâchon, que l'on dit regardez, regardez…

Pour toute réponse, le majeur du lutin se dressa fièrement, tout en faisant rouler devant lui une petite barrique de vin. Vu le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et son regard vitreux, force était de constater qu'il devait bien avoir profité des bienfaits de ce breuvage avant d'en rapporté un échantillon à nos amis.

Amélie : D'la bibine ! C'est t'y qu'c'est toujours çà.

Et là dessus elle se jeta sur le tonnelet comme la vermine sur le bas clergé. D'ailleurs tous se précipitèrent sur cette pépite vu que les elfes, pas fous, ne leur en avait pas servis souhaitant résolument éviter des désagréments pouvant découler d'un abus d'alcool, mais c'était sans compter sur la roublardise de notre lutin.

Ëlnar : Où avez vous trouvé çà ?

Mic Mac : Eh...pipeau ! Déjà que vous nous affamez avec vos légumes pouraves, au moins qu'on puisse se rincer la gueule.

Ëlnar : Vous n'avez aucune manière, aucune éducation, vous n'êtes que des perturbateurs de l'ordre cosmique !

Jack : Qu'est ce qui raconte bordel ?

Ëlnar : Oh et puis après tout...

Opéca : Eh, t'en veux pas une p'tite coupette ?

Il leva la main avec élégance et d'un mouvement gracieux s'en retourna à ses occupations. Tous éclatèrent d'un rire libérateur et chacun remplis sa coupe avec une joie non dissimulé.

Mic Mac : Dis-moi Opéca, j't'ai entendu au moment où j'arrivais avec mon butin. Ben tu sais moi j'ai un p'tit paquet mais avec lui, grand effet garantis.

Opéca : Même pas en rêve le nabot.

Mic Mac : Méchante, personne ne m'aime.

Chaperon rose : Mais si mon lutinou, allez va, moi je t'aime et tu le sais.

Au point où elle en était, la faim justifiait les moyens :

Opéca : T'es vraiment fêlée.

Chaperon rose : Non je suis en manque.

Mic Mac : Merci pour moi la frangine. J'sais bien que j'ai pas le charme de l'aut' empaffé mais quand même…

Chaperon Rose : Cesse donc d'injurier mon formidable porteur de boules royales.

Aliénor : Qui traite tu d'empaffé ?

Le sourire torve du lutin s'élargit :

Mic Mac : A ton avis ? Qui d'autre que le grand blond avec un grand robinet, hein ?

Opéca : T'es vraiment malade.

Prince charmant : Stupide nabot, ce n'est pas la taille qui détermine sa performance. A ma décharge, moi, qui suis d'une stature relativement normale, je puis vous assurer que…

Gabriel : Prince ! Cette conversation prend une tournure déplaisante. Je vous ordonne de réfréner vos ardeurs à nous démontrer votre savoir sur l'anatomie humaine et vous prie d'aller laver votre âme pécheresse en récitant quatre pater.

Prince Charmant : Je n'ai rien dit de répréhensible.

Gabriel : Parce que je ne vous en ai pas laissé l'occasion.

Mic Mac : T'en aurais une plus gr…

Gabriel : Hors de ma vue, petit être lubrique.

Vexé, Mic Mac, s'en retourna vers les cuisines histoire d'aller fourrager un petit quelque chose. Le voler rendait la chose plus agréable, c'était la moindre des choses pour ce petit être tordu.

Alors que nos amis faisait ripaille, enfin se délectaient plutôt de liquide bien rouge, fortement alcoolisé, le roi se préparait à écrire quelques missives pour les affaires de son royaume. Olana adorait observer le roi effectuer ses tâches avec la plus grande attention. Ses doigts tenait la plume avec tant de grâce qu'il ressemblait à un enlumineur du moyen âge. Même attelé à écrire, il était d'une beauté renversante.

On frappa légèrement à la porte de ses appartements. Olana préféra s'éclipser dans la salle d'eau.

Luthïen, son capitaine, se présentait à lui accompagné de deux humains.

Ils s'adressèrent en sindarin :

_Thranduil_ : _Qu'y a t'il Luthïen ?_

_Luthïen : Nous les avons trouvé devant la grande porte tambourinant de toute leur force, surtout la personne au long manteau, avec la ferme intention de vous être présenter._

_Thranduil : Vraiment ? N'y avait-il aucune autre personne l'accompagnant ?_

_Luthïen : Aucune Mon Seigneur !_

_Thranduil : Très bien, nous allons accéder à leur désir. _

Le Roi se leva et comme pour impressionner ces deux étrangers, il se mit à marcher lentement les observant sous toutes les coutures :

Thranduil : Il m'a été rapporté que vous souhaitiez nous rencontrer ?

Alachnÿ : Votre précieuse majesté, il n'est de plus profond désir qui m'habite.

Thranduil : Pouvons nous connaître vos noms et vos intentions ?

Alachnÿ : Mais c'est l'évidence même votre majesté. Je me nomme Alachnÿ, grand magicien sur mes terres et s'il m'est permis, paré d'une joie sans pareille à la pensée d'être enfin soumis à votre appréciation. Voici également l'elfe Nimïel que j'ai rencontré sur ma route et qui était animé d'un désir similaire. Pour vous servir votre grâce.

Olana, bien à l'abri des regards dans la salle d'eau se mordait le poing. Aïe ! L'affaire semblait se corser. Comment avait il pu les rejoindre dans ce monde ci ?

Thranduil : Quelle est cette chose ?

Le Roi désigna, une grosse boule de poil avec deux immenses yeux jaunes et une bouche hérissée d'une myriade de dents pointus :

Alachnÿ : Ceci est mon chat Matouba.

Thranduil : Un chat ?

Thranduil observa quelques secondes ce drôle d'animal dont les yeux jaunes lui faisait penser à deux grosses agates. Matouba découvrit ses quenottes en un rictus des plus engageants.

Il se détourna de l'animal avec dédain :

Thranduil : Quelles sont les raisons pour lesquelles vous souhaitiez nous rencontrez ?

Alachnÿ : Eh bien, votre majesté, oserais je vous poser une question ?

Thranduil : Faites, notre patience commence à s'émousser.

Alachnÿ : Pardonnez-moi Votre précieuse grâce.

Les manières un peu trop prononcées de ce magicien devenaient irritante.

Alachnÿ : Auriez vous reçu ces derniers temps la visite d'un groupe d'humains, composé d'hommes, de femmes et d'une petite personne particulièrement détestable ?

Thranduil : Quel intérêt aurions nous à vous apporter une réponse ?

Alachnÿ : Bien, tout porte à croire qu'à défaut de les avoir enfermés dans vos cachots, ils sont quelques parts sur vos terres. Voici la raison de ma venue en votre royaume Majesté. Je suis ici, pour eux. Je compte bien ramener ces vauriens avec moi et leur apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de contrarier un mage de mon importance.

Thranduil : **Il suffit !**

La voix forte du Roi, fit sursauter Olana :

Thranduil : Quelle folie de penser que vous pourriez dicter vos lois sur nos terres !

Alachnÿ : Cela n'était pas dans mes intentions nobles Roi, bien au contraire, je pensais là soumettre à votre subtile délicatesse un problème d'importance. Veuillez me pardonner si je vous ai froissé.

Malin comme un vieux singe, le magicien comprit immédiatement où était son intérêt. Là, dans la seconde, il valait mieux pour lui faire preuve d'humilité.

Nimïel, de toute évidence, comprenait que lui aussi devait faire preuve de discrétion, aussi se contenta t'il d'admirer la pièce où il se trouvait, tout autant que les vêtements dont le Roi était pourvu. Bon sang, pensait-il, on ne m'avait pas menti en affirmant qu'il avait un goût très sûr.

Thranduil : Pour votre gouverne, apprenez magicien, que les personnes que vous recherchez sont nos invités et qu'à ce titre, il nous revient le droit de décider de leur sort, tout autant que le vôtre d'ailleurs.

Alachnÿ : Bien entendu, Sire. Je ne saurais contrarier pareille décision.

Thranduil : Nos invités sont libres d'aller et venir à leur convenance. Il vous ait permis d'avoir le même régime de faveurs pour autant que vous vous engagiez à en respecter les règles.

Alachnÿ : Nimïel et moi même nous y engageons sur l'honneur votre majesté.

Thranduil : Soit ! Luthïen, veuillez accompagnez ces personnes rejoindre leurs comparses.

Luthïen : Bien sûr Mon Seigneur !

_Thranduil : Gardez un œil sur ce magicien qui ne nous fait aucunement confiance._

_Luthïen : J'y pensais déjà Sire._

Le magicien et Nimïel s'abîmèrent en révérences toutes plus exagérées les unes que les autres.

Aussitôt sortit de la pièce, Olana se présenta devant le Roi :

Olana : Je vous en prie votre majesté ne le laissez pas me ramener dans mon monde.

Thranduil ressentit, de la peur chez elle. Cela le contraria fortement :

Thranduil : Ce magicien vous a t'il fait le moindre mal ?

Olana : Non, mais nous lui avons emprunté son grimoire pour venir dans votre monde et je crains sa colère. Je crains toute colère...je crains la colère…

Le roi s'approcha afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Il était évident qu'elle ressentait un très grand trouble. Son regard absent, s'abîmait dans de biens sombres pensées. Il lui parla doucement pour ne pas la brusquer et l'apaiser :

Thranduil : Personne n'osera s'opposer à ma volonté Dame Olana, pas même un magicien.

Olana : Est ce vrai ?

Thranduil : Bien sûr, vous resterez avec moi.

Olana : Pour toujours ?

Elle leva des yeux implorants vers lui :

Thranduil : Si tel est votre souhait, il est mien aussi. Je vous ai attendu si longtemps...je ne vous laisserais plus partir _elen nin._

Olana : Alors c'est bien, oui c'est bien...

Resserrant son étreinte contre lui, ces paroles la calmèrent un peu, mais n'éteignit pas la peur qui s'était allumé dans son cœur.

Toutefois, les lèvres du Roi, elles, apaisèrent tout à fait ses dernières craintes. Il continua à la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements cessent. Qu'avait t'elle dû endurer par son passé pour ressentir pareil effroi ?

Les cicatrices abîmant son dos se présentèrent à ses yeux comme un rappel des tortures dont on l'avait infligé. Le décolleté de sa robe les laissait apparaître. Tendrement, son pouce les caressa tandis que ses lèvres se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

Un petit soupir s'échappa de la gorge d'Olana alanguie et heureuse de se sentir enfin choyée.

Ces moments compensaient, à eux seuls, la souffrance que ces marques lui avaient causée.

Il resserra son étreinte lui offrant des mots réconfortants :

Thranduil : _Melethril nin, aniron._ (Mon amante, je te désire) _Mael pîn nin_.(mon petit plaisir)

Olana : C'est joli, que me dites-vous ?

Thranduil : Aucune étoile ne saurait rivaliser avec votre beauté jolie petite Olana.

Le regard qu'elle lui offrit lui fit presque mal. Cette innocence…

Leurs fronts se touchèrent et le souffle du roi trahit son impatience. Cette femme, torturée, bafouée, devenait sa priorité. Une ombre planait au dessus d'elle. Ce passé obscur, le roi se promit de le découvrir.

Et la détermination de ce monarque à la laver de ses mauvais souvenirs serait sans faille :

Thranduil : Je vais vous aimer à nouveau _mîr nin_ (mon trésor). Faire naître sur vos lèvres le sourire de la jouissance comble mon désir de vous faire mienne.

Olana : Oui mon roi. Je me donne à vous comme une fleur s'offre aux rayons du soleil.

Et avec le sourire, le roi cueillit sa fleur.

Et avec le sourire, Olana s'offrit à son soleil.

Le repas suivait son cours, dans la décontraction la plus totale. Chacun y allait de sa petite anecdote. Plus que jamais, en ce monde étranger, se raconter leurs souvenirs leur permettait de ne pas perdre pied.

Le lutin Mic mac venait de chiper deux trois babioles dans les cuisines, au nez et à la barbe d' Ëlnar, pas encore rompue aux manières peu recommandables de notre petite crapule, lorsqu'il aperçut, au loin dans le couloir, le magicien et sa bestiole.

Ni une ni deux, le lutin se mit à courir en direction de la salle des banquets aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, ce qui voulait dire mouliner un maximum.

Ce fut tout essoufflé qu'il se présenta devant ses amis, mais le temps de se reprendre, le moment de douce euphorie qui régnait encore dans la pièce se trouva très vite entaché par l'arrivée de ces deux nouveaux invités.

Devant eux, se dressait un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, Alachnÿ le magicien accompagné de sa carpette de chat parlant Matouba.

Jack : 'tain mec, qu'est ce tu fous là ?

Alachnÿ : **Mes amis** **!** Alors heureux de me voir ?

Opéca : Attendez, on va tout vous expliquer...

Aliénor : Cà n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances.

Alachnÿ : Alors , vous chiez dans vos frocs là non ?

Matouba : Dans vos frocs, répéta l'animal en trottinant de curieuse façon.

Mic Mac ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue du chat et s'élança sur l'animal. Esquivant cette attaque foireuse, le lutin s'affala comme une crêpe. Pour ne pas rester sur un échec, il cracha sur lui ce qui décupla la fureur de l'animal.

Passablement indisposé par ces deux phénomènes, Alachnÿ s'approcha et mit à chacun d'eux un formidable coup de pied au cul.

Soulagé par cet intermède il reprit la parole :

Alachnÿ : C'est votre jour de chance, mes pouvoirs ont été amoindris lorsque je suis passé dans ce monde.

Chacun repris un semblant de respiration et Mic Mac tourna ses petits yeux fouineurs vers Matouba :

Mic Mac : Des comptes vont s'régler.

Alachnÿ : A ta place, je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de te lancer. Matouba n'est peut être pas dans les mêmes dispositions que moi.

Le lutin marmonna :

Mic mac : Ton tour viendra. Margoulin.

Alachnÿ : Dites-moi, **mes amis**, qu'est ce qui vous a décidé à venir dans ce monde d'Heroic Fantasy ?

Aliénor : C'est une longue histoire...

Alachnÿ : Que vous allez vous empresser de me raconter... en me servant une coupe de ce délicieux breuvage.

Mic mac : Et pourquoi qu'on gaspillerait c'pinard pour toi ?

Alachnÿ : Parce que je viens de vous dire que mes pouvoirs avaient été amoindris, mais je n'ai pas dit qu'ils avaient disparus.

Aussitôt, le lutin se précipita et remplis une pleine coupe qu'il tendit au magicien :

Alachnÿ : Sage décision. Hum délicieux ce vin. Bon, allez-y à présent, je vous écoute.

Opéca, se chargea, avec son vocabulaire imagée de raconter toute l'affaire. L'attention du magicien était à son comble.

Là dessus et comme pour ajouter un peu de magie à ce tableau idyllique, Légolas fit son entrée accompagné d'un autre elfe. Tout à fait différent des elfes sylvestres, ce dernier , habillé avec un raffinement particulier doublé d'un goût certain, avançait avec la grâce d'un danseur étoile tout en scrutant l'assemblée qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Légolas : Une supposition : vous êtes en relation avec cet elfe ?

Opéca : Bien dit beau blond. Je vais être en étroite relation d'ici deux secondes.

Légolas leva les yeux au ciel :

Légolas : Pourquoi ai je poser la question ! Tâchez de faire honneur à l'hospitalité du Roi.

Sur cette recommandation, il quitta la salle.

Chaperon rose : Bonjour bel elfe. Pourriez-vous m'offrir votre gland ? Euh, un peu de votre temps voulait je dire, afin que nous fassions un peu plus connaissance ?

Lorsqu'elle vit Nimïel, Aliénor se redressa, un peu trop brusquement. Son verre se renversa sur la nappe. Ëlnar fronça les sourcils forts courroucés. L'elfe apportait la suite du repas et son calme légendaire s'écorna quelque peu. Déjà, il pensait à la façon d'ôter cette vilaine tâche. Bon sang, ces humains étaient vraiment dépourvus d'éducation, quand à cet ellon...

Nimïel lui semblait étrange. Grand, de longs cheveux châtains aux tons chauds, un visage ovale où deux yeux d'un gris acier soutenaient avec un éclair d'humour les regards curieux. Différent des elfes sylvains, ce personnage, habillé comme un seigneur l'intriguait, tout comme sa facilité à user de diplomatie. Il s'approcha d'Ëlnar en s'inclinant fort respectueusement :

Nimïel : Il ne sera pas dit que ce délicieux repas s'achève sur une fausse note. Je m'engage à me rendre dès demain, que dis je, dès l'aube Monsieur, au village le plus proche afin de faire confectionner, dans la plus noble étoffe, une nouvelle nappe et vous faire ainsi oublier ce fâcheux incident. Je requiers toute votre indulgence.

Aliénor observait son ami en riant sous cape :

Ëlnar : Cela ne sera pas nécessaire ...

Nimïel : Nimïel, _nerr guïrrin_ !(Pour vous servir).

L'intendant haussa un sourcil :

Ëlnar : Quel langage parlez vous ?

Nimïel : Je crains fort que nous ne nous comprenions pas à ce niveau. Je parle le _Dërrenn._ Nous ne venons pas du même monde mon ami. Malgré nos oreilles et nos longs cheveux, nos points communs s'arrêtent là.

Ëlnar : Serait il offensant pour vous de m'énumérer quelques différences notoires vous concernant ?

Nimïel : Point du tout mon ami. Nous sommes des artistes dans l'âme. Tout ce qui touche aux arts est maîtrisé à la perfection par notre peuple. Chants, poésie, peinture, danse...Nous sommes passés maîtres dans l'art de la diplomatie et prenons un soin tout particulier à nous présentez dans les règles de l'art. C'est à dire en nommant nos aïeux et leurs hauts faits ce qui prend un temps considérable.

Jack : Evite de lui posé des questions sur sa famille où tes dix prochaines années vont y passer.

Nimïel : Toujours aussi direct mon ami.

Aliénor : Tu es surtout un fieffé coquin doublé d'un séducteur hors norme.

Nimïel : C'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais ma chère.

Sur cette dernière parole, tout le monde s'approcha de Nimïel :

Nimïel : Et bien que voici un accueil des plus charmants. Oh, je remarque ici quelques beautés dont il me plairait de vanter le charme, mais la nuit n'y suffirait pas.

Sur ce il s'inclina devant une Opéca en fusion, un Chaperon rose frémissant et fit un baise main à Amélie qui perdit sa morosité pour lui offrir un large sourire que sa seule quenotte égayait :

Amélie : Que l'cul m'en tombe, c'est t'y qu'tu sais parler aux femmes toi !

L'elfe offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et aperçut prince charmant :

Nimïel : Vous avez là un jabot d'une splendeur inouïe. Cette dentelle, est un petit miracle à elle seule.

Gabriel : Voulez-vous garder vos appréciations pour vous ? Voici un mot qu'il ne faut pas lâcher à la légère.

Nimïel : Vous m'en voyez contrit archange, au point que je ne m'abaisse sous vos yeux à faire amende honorable dans la seconde.

Prince charmant : Oh mon ami, que voici enfin des manières de bon goût dans cet océan de noirceur. Je remarque que vos yeux n'ont pas qu'une fonction primaire mais également une capacité à différencier le beau du commun. Ainsi, cette dentelle arachnéenne et fichtrement bien travaillée je vous l'accorde, a fait mouche.

Nimïel : Je me sens en adéquation avec cette pensée mon cher. Comment ne pas apprécier ce genre de petit trésor.

Jack : On dirait deux gonzesses ! C'est pas fini de parler chiffon ?

Prince charmant : Pour une fois que l'élégance rencontre la compréhension, vous n'oseriez pas y mettre un veto.

Opéca : Juste une question, c'est qui l'élégance ?

Prince charmant : Cette question !

Opéca : Un conseil Nimïel change de trottoir.

Ce dernier se mit à rire :

Nimïel : Je pense avoir bien fait de venir.

Aliénor: Tiens d'ailleurs à ce propos, que fais tu dans les parages ?

Nimïel : Eh bien j'ai été mis à mal par d'horribles créatures à l'orée de cette étrange forêt et l'elfe qui m'accompagnait tout à l'heure, à eu l'extrême bonté de me sortir de ce sale guêpier. J'ai bien tenté de faire une rapide présentation de ma lignée, mais il n'en eut cure. Tout à fait surprenant !

Aliénor : Oui mais que faisait tu à rôder autour de cette forêt ?

Nimïel : Je souhaitais rencontrer le roi Trandhuil dont on m'a vanté la plus grande élégance, aussi ai je diriger mes pas chez le magicien Alachnÿ qui m'a tout naturellement proposer de l'accompagner.

Alachnÿ : Vous voyez que je peux être tout à fait charmant lorsque je suis de bonne composition. Encore faut il que l'on ne vienne pas me chier dans les chausses.

Prince Charmant : C'est un fait qu'il faudrait, une bonne fois pour toute faire entrer dans ces misérables caboches embrumés. Je ne cesse de le répéter à qui veut bien l'entendre, mais l'on ne m'accorde jamais le moindre crédit.

Mic Mac : Traître !

Jack : Ouais, un enfoiré de première.

Opéca : Laissez ce pignouf à sa médiocrité.

Mic Mac : Bien parlé frangine.

Nimïel : Ceci dit, où se trouve Dame Olana ? N'est elle pas avec vous ? Il aurait été plaisant pour moi de rencontrer cette splendeur.

Aliénor : Si, mais comment dire...

Chaperon Rose : Notre amie s'est pris les pieds dans un piège répondant au doux nom de Majesté Thranduil.

Nimïel : Pardon ?

Opéca : Ouais , un sacré chaud lapin ce Roi. Un royal baiseur quoi !

A ces mots, Prince charmant cracha son verre de vin qu'il avait eu l'imprudence de porter à ses lèvres. Il aurait été plus simple d'attendre la fin de la répartie d'Opéca.

Prince charmant : Mais vous êtes folle ? Si jamais ces propos arrivaient aux oreilles du roi, on ne donnerait pas cher de notre peau.

Mic Mac : Toujours à protéger tes arrières prinçouille. Finalement, peut t'importe c'qui pourrait nous arriver.

Jack : Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Tu vois Nimïel, on dirait pas quand tu le vois comme çà au premier abord avec sa couronne, sa traine et toutes ces conneries royales mais 'tain mec, c'est un cas.

Nimïel : Par exemple ! Je demande à voir çà.

Comme si ses désirs avaient été entendus, nos deux tourtereaux avançaient droit sur eux. Lui, un manteau en panne de velours bordeaux ornés de broderies de fil d'or le tout maintenu par une broche d'argent sertit d'un rubis, ses longs cheveux blonds voletant à chacun de ses pas.

Elle, robe d'organza vert pâle aussi légère qu'une plume de cygne , la poitrine gonflée d'amour, les lèvres rougies par les mordillement des assauts royaux, les yeux brillants d'excitation et un semblant de chignon fait à la hâte, d'où s'échappait quelques mèches folles. La passion les rendaient beaux, voire magnifiques.

Curieux, Trandhuil aperçut Nimïel avec lequel il n'avait eu aucun échange. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le regard perçant, il s'approcha :

Thranduil : Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de vous poser une question tout à l'heure, le magicien ayant accaparé toute notre attention. Venez-vous du même monde que Dame Olana ?

La question avait été posée avec un ton sec devant un Nimïel au comble de l'étonnement :

Nimïel : Non Sire, je ne viens pas du même endroit que mes amis. Ma terre natale comporte beaucoup de peuples différents dont des elfes comme moi, aguerrie dans divers arts comme la peinture, le chant, la danse, la poésie...

Permettez moi de rajouter une vérité criante vous concernant, on ne m'avait point mentit quand à votre élégance votre Altesse Royale. Votre réputation vous précède.

Thranduil : Et de qu'elle ordre est t'elle je vous prie ?

Nimïel : La meilleure qui se puisse exister votre Majesté. Je suis moi même au comble du ravissement devant votre splendeur ! Si j'osais, je me prosternerais devant vous discourant sans cesse du bon goût caractérisant votre royale personne.

Le roi plissa légèrement ses yeux comme pour jauger cet elfe un peu trop flatteur et cette mimique fit sourire Olana.

Opéca et Chaperon rose ouvraient de grands yeux tout en poussant de petits gémissements. Il était plutôt rare qu'elle se mette d'accord sur quelque chose, mais là, c'est de concert qu'elle chuchotait ces quelques mots :

Opéca et Chaperon rose en cœur : Qu'il est beau !

Bien entendu, le lutin ricana bêtement ce qui attira l'attention royale :

Thranduil : Qu'à t'il ce nain ?

Mic mac : J'suis pas un nain mais un lutin.

Thranduil : Tu seras ce qu'il me plaira de croire.

Son ton ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction et le lutin prit son ton boudeur en allant tout de même chercher protection auprès de Jack. On ne savait jamais. Ses petites miches, il voulait les garder intactes.

Olana ondula plus qu'elle ne marcha en direction du roi, qui l'espace d'une seconde, le temps de l'admirer, abandonna son air revêche.

Olana : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne Sire.

Thranduil se saisit de son poignée et s'inclina ce qui fit enrager les deux poules folles qui n'arrêtaient pas de baver d'admiration.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait afin de donner ses ordres pour le banquet du soir, Opéca et chaperon rose s'approchèrent d'Olana. Il y avait là, deux trois questions la concernant qui ne pouvaient rester en souffrance :

Opéca : Alors te voilà toi.

Chaperon rose : Oui, viens par là, tu dois **absolument** répondre à mes questions, sinon, je sens que je vais faire un malaise. Il à tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut ? Il embrasse bien ? Il est blond partout ? Il t'a fait des trucs spéciaux ? Je veux tout savoir.

Opéca : Ouais lâche la sauce parce que là on à la mayonnaise tellement montée qu'elle va tourner !

Chaperon rose : Et n'oublie aucun détails hein ?

Olana : Ce que je vis est unique, oh si vous saviez.

Opéca : Ben justement on sait rien alors parle.

Olana : Je ne peux trahir sa confiance, cela ne serait pas correct.

Opéca : Ah ouais ?

Olana : N'insiste pas je t'en prie !

Aliénor s'approcha des deux péronnelles en posant ses mains sur leurs nuques :

Aliénor : Besoin d'une bonne correction ?

OPEP: Ca va Maman, calme-toi sur elle.

Olana ne semblait plus toucher terre :

Olana : Si le paradis existe ici, je dois certainement y être.

Le roi lui lança un regard l'enjoignant à le rejoindre. La belle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparait du Roi à petits pas rapides.

Tout deux quittèrent la pièce sous les regards envieux des deux poulettes en folie.

Chaperon Rose : Non mais tu as vu comme elle s'est dirigée vers lui ? Pour un peu elle courrait...

Opéca : Et alors ? Moi j'y s'rais aller à plat ventre s'il me l'avait d'mandé.

Chaperon Rose : Bien évidemment...En tout les cas, je ne serais jamais prête à perdre ma fierté pour tous individus, qui en portent une paire.

Alachnÿ : Ah oui ? Même si la paire en question valait son pesant d'or ?

Chaperon Rose : Cela voudrait il signifier magicien que la vôtre présenterait un quelconque intérêt ?

Alachnÿ : Je préfère laisser libre court à votre imagination ma mignonnette.

Chaperon Rose : C'est cela. Toutefois, la mienne à ses limites. Surtout concernant un magicien, excusez du peu.

Alachnÿ : Dommage. Voici une révélation qu'il m'aurait plus que vous vérifiassiez par vous même.

Amélie : Arrête t'y donc de causer savant et vin t' j'ter un verre derrière ta grosse barbe.

Alachnÿ : Enfin une bonne parole.

Gabriel : Magicien, tout porte à croire que votre venue risque à plus ou moins long terme de semer la zizanie dans cette communauté fragile. Par conséquent, je vous **enjoins **à vous tenir **tranquille ! Nous sommes nous bien compris ?**

Alachnÿ : Inutile de hausser le ton de la voix avec moi **Gabriel.**

Alors que l'archange détournait le regard d'un air hautain qui ravissait tant ses admiratrices, Mic Mac ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un petit doigt d'honneur à Matouba lequel siffla entre ses moustaches. Sans doute était ce là un quelconque jurons à la mode féline...

Pendant ce temps, le magicien, très observateur, avait consciencieusement enregistré toutes les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. Il prit la décision de mettre son grain de sel dans ce charmant tableau et de faire en sorte que l'on se souvienne très longtemps de son passage en ce royaume.

Matouba, connaissant bien son maître s'approcha de lui :

Matouba : Allons nous faire des choses peu recommandables, où n'allons nous pas ?

Alachnÿ : Voyons Matouba tu me connais ! Je vais mettre ce royaume à feu et à sang. Peut être allons nous même commencer par ce Roi un peu trop pédant à mon goût. J'ai remarqué qu'il semblait très proche de Dame Olana.

Matouba : Est ce vrai, où n'est ce pas vrai ?

Alachnÿ : Ce qui va se révéler encore plus vrai, c'est un rapprochement des plus intenses entre nos deux amants !

Matouba : Ferons nous les galettes, où ne les ferons nous pas ?

Alachnÿ : Nous allons, nous allons !

Il va sans dire que les conciliabules entre ces deux énergumènes, finirent par attirer l'attention d'Aliénor.

Se doutant qu'il préparait sa revanche, il fallait de toute urgence l'en dissuader. Humblement, la jeune femme plaida la cause de ses compagnons en arguant tous les regrets les assaillants.

Il était bien évident que ce personnage ne s'en laisserait pas conter. Aussi prit-il quelques secondes pour faire connaître sa décision, histoire de faire monter la sauce, puis il se tourna triomphant vers un auditoire suspendu à ses lèvres :

Alachnÿ : Fort bien. Pour vous **mes amis**, je serais magnanime et m'engage à faire une exception.

Le **mes amis**, ne laissait rien présager de bon. L'histoire allait me donner raison !


	8. Bonus Virée a Las Vegas

_Virée à Las Vegas_

_Chose promise, chose dû, voici le bonus. Bonne lecture. Me direz-vous si cela vous a plu ? _

_Merci._

_Ce soir, j'ai promis à mes personnages de les emmener à Vegas. Bon, je sais, ça ne va pas être de tout repos, mais ils me rendent tellement fière que je peux bien leur faire ce petit plaisir. Me voici donc à l'hôtel Caesars Palace, eh ouais, je sais, je ne me refuse rien, mais une fois en passant, ça ne fait pas de mal. Je suis sur la terrasse, et je sirote un cocktail. Je viens tout juste de commander une limousine pour la soirée. Pensez donc, il va me falloir transporter treize personnes, autant dire un joli paqueton. J'avais bien pensé à un mini bus, mais sa seigneurie le roi de Mirkwood, n'aurait très certainement pas apprécié._

_Je contemple la vue magnifique depuis ma chambre et me prends à rêver qu'avec un tel panorama, une piscine sur la terrasse, un air de jazz (Franck Sinatra, ce serait raccord) et un roi elfe attentif aux moindres de mes désirs, j'aurais pu passer une soirée d'enfer !_

_Hélas pour moi, le roi a en tête une autre que moi. Tant pis. _

_Je passe ma robe ultra moulante en velours pourpre, je sais que c'est la couleur favorite du seigneur, je compte bien tenter ma chance tout de même...Je me maquille, et fais venir un coiffeur. Un soupçon de parfum dont je tairais le nom et je me saisis de mon sac. A l'intérieur le sésame ultime pour Vegas : une carte bancaire._

_Je prends l'ascenseur et tombe nez à nez avec Jack :_

_Arakïell : Eh salut Jack comment vas tu ? Prêt pour une nuit de folie ?_

_Jack : Et comment ! Mais dis moi tu es très en beauté ce soir, c'est pour moi où l'autre bonze encore ?_

_Arakïell : Tu connais déjà la réponse ..._

_Jack : Décidément, il faudra que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous lui trouvez à celui là. Tain, c'est pas vrai ça, il m'a même chouravé mon auteure. Fais chier celui là._

_Arakïell : Allez ne râle pas, je danserais avec toi ce soir promis juré._

_Jack : J'y compte bien._

_L'ascenseur s'arrête dix étages plus bas, et je vois Prince Charmant, Alachnÿ et Amélie déjà bien partis dans l'ambiance, s'engouffrer à l'ouverture des portes :_

_Prince Charmant : Charmante, tout à fait charmante...Arakïell, vous vous êtes surpassée ma chère..._

_Arakïell : Hum merci Prince. Dites-moi, il me semble que vous avez mis le paquet vous aussi._

_En effet, cet olibrius a encore frappé fort. Habit de cour en soie vert pomme, dentelle à profusion, perruque brune frisottée, visage fardé et une mouche au dessous de l'œil gauche._

_Arakïell : Décidément prince, vous allez battre des records !_

_Prince Charmant : Pensez-vous ? Oh, je sais que mon bon goût me perdra. Ah, suis-je bon ?_

_Amélie : Dis moi donc pas, quèque t'es belle !_

_Arakïell : Pas autant que toi ma chérie._

_Alachnÿ : Alors, dites moi, va t'on connaître de jolies brins de filles ce soir ?_

_Arakïell : J'ai prévu une boîte de streap tease. Autant vous dire que vous n'aurez pas assez de vos deux yeux pour mater magicien..._

_Alachnÿ : Tout à fait adorable de votre part. Je n'en attendais pas moins !_

_Enfin, l'ascenseur termine sa course au rez de chaussée. Nous ne passons pas inaperçus dans le hall. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai prévu cette soirée pendant la semaine des rencontres de fans du monde entier sur le thème de l'Heroic Fantasy : «World fantasia ». Au moins, nous allons pouvoir nous fondre dans la masse sans passer pour des pignoufs. _

_Pendant que nous attendons le reste de la troupe, la limousine arrive. Ouah ! La grande classe. J'ai bien fait de sortir un joli petit tas de billet vert..._

_Alors que j'admire l'intérieur de la caisse, Gabriel, beau comme un ange, forcément c'en est un, arrive avec à chaque bras Opéca et Chaperon Rose. Bon sang, à la limite de la décence, voici Chaperon, une robe ras la moule des talons de 12 centimètres, faux cils à paillette et gloss couleur or. Je m'étonne que Gabriel ne lui ait pas fait la morale :_

_Arakïell : Ca va Chaperon ? T'avais peur d'avoir chaud ?_

_Chaperon Rose : Oh, j'ai mis un tout petit rien, histoire d'être raccord avec l'ambiance dantesque de cette ville._

_Arakïell : Si on est pas coffrés par les mœurs ce soir, c'est qu'on aura de la chance je vous l'dit !_

_Opéca a préféré un long fourreau lamé argent fendu jusqu'à la taille ceci dit..._

_Arakïell : Bonsoir Gabriel ! Dites moi, vous avez traversé le hall avec ces deux péronnelles ? _

_Gabriel : Je m'accorde à penser, que les avoir à l'œil pourraient nous éviter bien des tracas._

_Arakïell : Il n'y a pas çà dire cher ange, j'adore votre optimisme. _

_Tiens, mais qui accompagne Légolas et Mic Mac ? _

_Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Je ne l'a reconnaît pas. Pourtant, c'est bien Aliénor. C'est si rare de la voir en robe...Une simple robe courte, noire, près du corps en velours noir avec un rang de perles._

_Elle porte des bas couture et avec eux un porte jarretelles à n'en pas douter. Celui qui aura la chance de finir la nuit avec elle pourrait bien entrevoir le paradis...Une véritable beauté intemporelle. _

_Arakïell Tu me as de ko ma belle. _

_Aliénor : Merci. _

_Arakïell : Légolas, vous portez vos vêtements elfiques ? _

_Légolas : Comme il se doit. Cela vous pose t'il un problème ?_

_Arakïell : Pas du tout beau blond, vous êtes toujours aussi charmant. Euh, comme ça en passant...votre père est t'il dans les parages ?_

_Légolas : Je pense qu'il arrive bientôt gente dame. Il m'a parlé dans cette drôle de petite boîte accrochée au mur au dessus de mon lit, pour me dire qu'il serait légèrement en retard Dame Olana avait un problème avec la fermeture de sa robe._

_Chaperon Rose vient se poster à mes côtés et me chuchote dans l'oreille :_

_Chaperon Rose : Oui, bien sûr ! A mon humble envie, le joujou du roi à eu envie, comme ça à la dernière minute de vérifier si l'intérieur du coffre fort était toujours aussi accueillant pour ses bijoux de famille !_

_Arakïell : Tu as raison. Bon sang ce que je l'envie cette fille..._

_Chaperon Rose : On est trois sur le coup...le pauvre, si on lui tombe dessus il peut dire adios à son bazouka, ahahah !_

_Arakïell : Tu es impossible Chaperon._

_Mic Mac, dans son petit pantalon moulant qui fait ressortir son p'tit cul me sourit de toutes ses dents :_

_Mic Mac : Eh la frangine, tu m'laisses quartier libre ce soir dis ? Tu vas pas me gueuler dessus comme font tous les autres hein ? J'suis qu'un pauvre petit lutin moi, tout gentil, tout mignon..._

_Arakïell : Arrête ton numéro le microbe._

_Mic Mac : Y'auras de la belette à mater ?_

_Arakïell : Seulement si tu es sage._

_Mic Mac : Promis !_

_Sur ces belles promesses, telle une apparition divine, excusez moi Gabriel, Thranduil, cheveux aux vents, long manteau couleur pourpre, (j'ai bien fait de choisir la même couleur pour ma robe, j'aurais au moins un point commun avec mon bellâtre), bagues aux doigts, lèvres ourlées à faire se damner une sainte s'approche de notre groupe. Olana, à ses côtés, robe de mousseline rose pâle, diamants autour du cou, mèches folles s'échappant de son chignon, les lèvres encore humides des baisers de son amant, marche à ses côtés, le tenant par le bras. Bon, ça va, il ne va pas s'envoler non plus !_

_J'enrage ! _

_Arakïell : Vous n'arriviez pas à retrouver la clef pour sortir de votre chambre ?_

_Le roi me transperce de son regard bleu acier. Merdoum, ma plaisanterie tombe à plat comme une bonne grosse...crêpe. Restons polis !_

_Opéca et Chaperon, bavent devant l'apollon, tandis que le roi se tourne vers sa dulcinée :_

_Thranduil : Avez-vous froid ma mie ? Je vous sens frissonner._

_Olana : Ô, mon roi, je ne frissonne que de l'envie que vous faites naître en moi._

_Thranduil : Petit chaton qu'un désir fou affole..._

_Olana: ouiiiii._

_La belle miaule comme une chatte en folie. Chaperon Rose se moque légèrement, quand à Opéca, elle jette une œillade enflammée en direction du roi. Peine perdue, Thranduil ne voit qu' Olana, ne pense qu'à Olana, ne vit que pour Olana...Bon je continue où pas ?_

_Allez, il est temps de monter dans la limousine. Le roi fait monter son amoureuse en premier, quel gentleman ! Puis tout le monde s'engouffre joyeusement._

_Déjà Mic Mac remplit ses poches de tout ce qui peut traîner dans la bagnole. Petite mignonette de whiskies, cacahuètes, préservatif...Quoi ? _

_Arakïell : Eh, l'avorton, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?_

_Mic Mac : Ben quoi ? J'aime bien ces...comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Chevingue goum._

_Arakïell : Chewing gum ? Abruti, ce sont des préservatifs..._

_Alachnÿ : Ah oui ? Et à quoi servent ces choses là ?_

_Oh,' tain je suis mal là. Tout le monde me fixe et je pique un fard. Comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Sortons le bon manuel du genre "Comment se sortir d'un guêpier sans passer pour une cruche ?" :_

_Arakïell : Eh bien, cela sert à ...éviter de se reproduire._

_Amélie : Quoi ? Quèque tu racontes ? _

_'__tain Amélie ..._

_Arakïell : Bon, euh il vous est déjà arrivé d'attraper la chtouille où autres joyeusetés du genre ?_

_Mic Mac : Ah ouais...ben une fois, j'me suis ramené d'une virée chez Rose, une armée d'morpions, j't'explique même pas._

_Gabriel : Par tous les saints, mais tu es immonde le gnome !_

_Arakïell : Et bien ce petit bout de latex permet d'éviter ce désagrément._

_Mic Mac : Et commentqu'ca marche ?_

_Je vois bien qu'il à fait exprès le corniaud de me mettre dans l'embarras. Soudain, une idée germe dans mon esprit embrumé :_

_Arakïell : Mon Seigneur Thranduil, auriez-vous l'obligeance de tendre votre index (vous remarquerez que j'ai bien spécifié l'index, j'aurais pu ...) en repliant tous vos autres doigts ? C'est pour la bonne cause vous savez. Un peu d'information peut sauver bien des vies..._

_Thranduil : Si nous pouvons y apporter notre contribution alors..._

_Là, devant mes magnifiiiiiique index du roi se tend anéantissant mes dernières intentions de bien me tenir. Chaperon Rose pouffe comme une démente. J'ouvre l'emballage, du préservatif et lentement je fais glisser sur ce petit bout de roi, le latex de couleur rose bonbon._

_De grosses gouttes de sueurs coulent le long de mon dos. D'ici deux secondes, je sens que je vais, soit mourir, soit me jeter sur ce bellâtre et lui faire le coup de la brouette japonaise. Cà c'est encore un coup d' Opéca. Elle m'apprend que des choses pas recommandables la vilaine fifille !_

_Ok, la sueur coule, la bave coule, je sens que je vais couler aussi comme le Titanic, et là pas de sauvetage possible. Aucune embarcation ne viendra à mon secours. Ah ! Miséroïdes !_

_Le préservatif est déroulé, je m'assure qu'il l'est bien, encore une petite vérification...Quand on fait les choses ont les fait correctement. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid et le bellâtre qui me regarde...Mais c'est pas humain. Tout à coup, Surgit de nulle part, (bon en même temps, la limousine c'est pas Versailles...) Chaperon Rose se jette sur le doigt du roi et le gobe. Malédiction !_

_Par tous les démons surgit de l'enfer, de la terre, et des forges de Sauron, le roi un tantinet surpris essaye de récupérer le petit bout de sa précieuse personne. Je tire sur la robe, enfin, la micro robe de cette fille en folie et là, crac, la belle se retrouve le string à l'air. Quoi ? Chaperon tu as osé mettre un string avec cette robe ras la moulette ? C'est pas les mœurs qu'on va avoir sur le dos, mais tous les maquereaux de Las Vega !._

_Situation urgentissime, je demande au chauffeur de faire un arrêt devant un centre commercial. Je jure que je vais acheter à cette gourgandine une bonne culotte de grand mère en coton, bien épaisse, anti intrusion, cela lui servira de leçon._

_Arakïell : Bon, vous, vous restez sagement dans la bagnole. Le premier qui en sort, je le rétame !_

_Passablement énervée, après tout Chaperon m'a grillé la priorité, je pète les flammes. Personne ne moufte. Je m'engouffre dans la galerie commerciale la bave aux lèvres. Je me sens légèrement observé. Il faut dire qu'avec ma robe de soirée, ma coiffure compliquée, genre choucroute qui aurait mal tournée, et mon air revêche, je fais un peu tâche. _

_J'aperçois une boutique de lingerie. Parfait. J'entre et là autant dire que je zappe vite fait bien fait les dessous affriolants, guêpières, bas, culotte ouverte et autres dessous estampillés : "attrape-moi qu'on joue au docteur". _

_Dans un coin, je trouve un lot de culottes à tailles bien hautes, jaune poussin, avec des lapinous sur le croupion. Parfait ! Je prends le lot. Comment ça cent cinquante dollars, non mais ça va pas ? M'en fiche moi du coton bio cultivé sur les hauts plateaux du Pérou exclusivement à la main et ramassé à la sueur du front des aztèques ressuscités ! Bon, allez ça va arrête ton char, voila ton fric et aboule les culottes !_

_Poliment, Légolas tend la veste de Jack pour faire paravent et permettre à Chaperon rose d'enfiler sa culotte de chasteté. Gnaf gnaf, je rie bêtement du bon tour que je viens de lui jouer. Mic Mac zieute sous sa robe et s'esclaffe :_

_Mic Mac : Je vois des lapinous partout !_

_Arakïell : Tiens toi sage le microbe où tu peux dire adieu aux strip teaseuses !_

_Comme par enchantement, un calme olympien règne dans le carrosse. Tout juste entend t'on de temps à autre, un miaulement de désir de la femelle du roi._

_Thranduil : Nous connaissons votre désir pour notre précieuse personne petit chaton ronronnant, mais vous devez vous tenir sage, sinon Dame Arakïell va encore ...nous péter une durite ?_

_Arakïell : Qui vous à appris ces mots Sire ?_

_Le roi me désigne Jack._

_Arakïell : Traître !_

_Jack : Eh ma belette il a dû laisser traîner ses esgourdes là où y fallait pas. Tu t'imagines quand même pas ..._

_Arakïell : Bon ok, je te crois._

_Aliénor : Ne vous énervez pas Arakïell._

_Arakïell : Mais je suis très calme. Cela ne se voit pas ? Allez, passons à autre chose. Nous allons commencer cette tournée des grands Ducs par le Casino. C'est un endroit où l'on joue, soit aux cartes, soit à la roulette, soit aux manchots..._

_Alachnÿ : Des gens y ont perdus un bras ?_

_Arakïell : Si on peut dire oui._

_Je leur explique, les machines à sous, le fonctionnement de ce lieu de perdition alors que Gabriel me lance un regard chargé de reproche._

_Arakïell : Gabriel, il va falloir lâcher du lest. Ce soir, on décompresse. Promis, ils ne joueront pas beaucoup et cela ne se produira qu'une seule fois...dans la soirée._

_Le casino apparaît. Des lumières illuminent l'établissement de toutes part. C'est noël !_

_Tout le monde descend. Je les compte, sait on jamais...Parfait. Je distribue à chacun un peu d'argent. Mic Mac à les yeux qui brillent. Toutes ces machines qui crachent des sous, pour lui c'est son paradis._

_Je me dirige avec Jack et Aliénor à la table de blackjack (hihi trop drôle). Ce jeu demande de la concentration, de la stratégie. C'est tout à fait ce qu'il faut à Aliénor, grande guerrière, tout comme Jack._

_Plus loin, Alachnÿ joue à la roulette. Il mise toujours sur le rouge et gagne au moins trois fois. Il est en folie le magicien. Le croupier l'observe en sous marin prêt à appuyer sur son bouton magique situé sous la table si ce drôle de magicien devenait un peu trop strange._

_Quelle connerie ce colloque "World Fantasia", si un taré habillé en elfe où en magicien, vient brouiller son attention et détourner du fric...Le croupier commence à détailler ce magicien qui tout à coup lui semble véreux._

_ '__tain, il se promet de le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu celui là. Accroché au manche de la machine à sous, Mic Mac pousse des petits cris lorsque les jetons dorés tombent dans le réservoir. Il jubile notre lutin :_

_Mic Mac : j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné !_

_Thranduil, d'un geste gracieux, (qu'est ce qui n'est pas grâcieux chez lui...), recommande à sa rose fraîchement épanouie de souffler sur les jetons de la roulette afin qu'elle lui porte chance. Et le plus beau, c'est que cela marche. Le gredin vient de gagner trois mille dollars en un clin d'œil. Olana soupire de bonheur en le fixant de ses yeux langoureux :_

_Olana : Ô mon roi, vous gagnez pour moi..._

_Thranduil : C'est votre souffle amoureux qui me porte vers des sommets que je n'aurais jamais penser atteindre ma mie. Approchez vous que je goûte vos lèvres._

_Olana: Oh ouiiiii._

_Je fonce vers eux, juste histoire de les interrompre. Voilà, c'est comme ça, et personne n'a rien à dire._

_Arakïell : Euh, sauf votre respect votre grandeur exceptionnelle, je vous précise, que dans mon monde, il est très mal vu de se bécoter à tire larigots devant un croupier se demandant comment il va pouvoir vous éjecter de sa table sans perdre son job !_

_Thranduil : Pour ma Dame, je suis prêt à prendre tous les risques. _

_Là, sans craindre ma colère, mon désespoir, mon envie de me jeter dans une poubelle et d'attendre d'être embarquer par des éboueurs ivres qui ne font ce boulot que pour mieux gaspiller leur fric au poker, le roi entrouvrent les lèvres et chope la langue d'Olana._

_Il y a comme un mouvement à très grande vitesse, du style, tambour de machine à laver sur mode essorage à mille deux cents tours minutes, et là Olana expire en poussant un gémissement qui je le crains fort va mettre le bâton du roi sur mode " levage express"._

_Discrétos, je baisse la tête sous la table...Miséroïdes, le braquemard du roi est au garde à vous. Branle bas de combat, on est en terrain miné ! Vite, une zone d'isolement est à mettre en place. Surtout, le roi ne doit pas quitter sa place sinon les mœurs vont nous cueillir comme une poignée de figues._

_Je tente d'éloigner l'objet de ses désirs, mais la belle ne s'en laisse pas compter. Ah, elle l'a dans la peau son Thranduil !_

_J'appelle Jack à la rescousse. Ce mercenaire saura quoi faire._

_Il commence par se taper un bon fou rire avant de lui expliquer in petto que son zigomar doit opérer un retrait stratégique et rentrer aux abris avant que la poulaille ne nous mettent aux fers. Cela semble marcher. Thranduil revient à de plus nobles dimensions, du moins la petite partie située entre ses deux formidables cuisses, musclées, fuselées, aéroportées, merdoum, le vocabulaire militaire de Jack déteint sur moi._

_Oh, je me consume rien qu'à la pensée de ce serpent, (boa constrictor imperator, serait plus adéquat), qui ne demande qu'à ramper jusqu'à son nid. A bien y réfléchir, j'ai toujours aimé les serpents, ces bestioles là ne me font pas peur. Oh, viens là mon boa, vient que je m'occupasse de toi..._

_Olana sent bien qu'un petit quelque chose se trame dans ma cervelle chauffée à blanc. Du coup, elle entraîne le roi à sa suite en roucoulant comme un pigeon voyageur._

_Je respire un peu, je suis en surchauffe. Vite un détour aux toilettes où je me, passe un peu d'eau. Ca va mieux. Alachnÿ est toujours en mode, "je gagne du fric comme je chie des fleurs" et je me vois dans l'obligation de rassembler tout ce joli petit monde dans le hall d'entrée, pour monter dans la limousine._

_J'ai le plus grand mal à décrocher Mic Mac de son manche et je remarque que nous attirons l'attention du personnel du Casino. Je décide d'abandonner les jetons dans la machine sous les hurlements de ce maudit lutin. Jack, l'empoigne sous le bras et nous partons comme des voleurs._

_Gabriel et Prince Charmant, sont déjà dans le véhicule à parler ma mine en fleur, ils se regardent d'un drôle d'air :_

_Arakïell: Oui, bon ça va ! On à dû partir à l'arrache. Enfin, nous allons tous nous calmer et reprendre le cours de la vie. Au fait, vous n'auriez pas envie de grailler un morceau ?_

_Alachnÿ : Que dit t'elle ?_

_Légolas lève les mains en affichant une mimique d'étonnement._

_Jack : Bouffer, voilà ce que ça veut dire._

_Prince Charmant : Voyons jack, un peu de tenue je vous prie._

_Jack : Eh Guignol, ici je suis dans mon monde, alors si j'veux jurer et lancer à la cantonade des putains de bordel de merde fais chier ...J'ai l'droit !_

_Prince Charmant : Quel monde affreux !_

_Gabriel : Vous êtes loin d'avoir tout vu mon ami._

_Aliénor : Où vas t'on se sustenter ?_

_Arakïell : On va se _**sustenter** _dans un resto chic. Sa majesté ne dîne pas dans un fast food._

_Mic Mac : Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé y goûter moi._

_Arakïell : Si tu es sage, on fera un crochet pour te commander un bon burger._

_La limousine s'arrête devant un élégant établissement au doux nom de " Au petit Trianon"._

_J'ai pensé à mon bon roi. Non, pas Dagobert, mais, à l'autre, mon bellâtre. Rien qu'à l'explication que je lui sers sur un plateau d'argent pour lui expliquer cette appellation, je sens que je remonte dans son estime. Bien joué ma vieille !_

_Deux jeunes hommes en livrée (je rappelle que ce sont des costumes que les rois et princes donnaient à leurs courtisans et qui étaient à leurs couleurs et à leurs armes, sympa l'explication non ?), se présente devant la portière._

_Chaperon Rose sort la première. Les jeunes gens ont les yeux qui plongent direct dans son décolleté. Téti et téta sont en grosse forme ! La bougresse, elle fait exprès de traîner juste pour qu'il ait ...la gaule ? Oh non, je lui file un léger coup de pied pour accélérer la manœuvre. Le roi et sa dulcinée sortent les derniers. Il faut au moins ça pour être admirer de sa cour..._

_.Olana se blottit contre lui. Lui la couve d'un regard de braise. Il dépose un doux baiser sur le bout de son nez. Ahhh, je tombe en pamoison._

_On nous introduit dans la grande salle. Le décor est un peu pompeux, mais bon...Heureusement pour moi, j'ai demandé une tablée à l'écart. Un peu de discrétion ne nous fera pas de mal._

_Nous nous installons. Les cartes nous sont présentées. Et là...une tartine de noms tous plus alambiqués les uns que les autres défilent sous mes yeux. Je demande conseil à un serveur, qui de son ton hautain, sombre crétin, m'explique tout ça en détachant bien les syllabes comme si j'étais une demeurée. Pignouf !_

_Je choisis la même chose pour tout le monde : "Gigot d'agneau en sauce gibelotte sur un lit de petits soleils ardents". Bref, tout ça pour dire gigot avec des patates quoi. Re pignouf !_

_Aliénor : C'est un bel endroit._

_Arakïell : Ne te fis pas au décorum ma belle..._

_Prince Charmant : Avez-vous remarqué la finesse de cette nappe ? Magnifique !_

_Opéca : On s'en fout d'ta nappe, j'ai faim moi._

_Alachnÿ : Et si l'on commençait par boire ?_

_Arakïell : Excellent idée, on va s'en j'ter un derrière la cravate._

_Prince Charmant : Que dis-t-elle ?_

_Jack : On va s'torcher un peu quoi._

_Gabriel : je vais servir moi même afin que certains ne fassent pas d'excès._

_Il jette un regard noir en direction d'Alachnÿ et Mic Mac qui se rapproche de moi._

_Arakïell : Qu'est ce que tu as à m'coller comme ça la verrue ?_

_Mic Mac : Dis, j'peux boire ce soir ?_

_Arakïell : Avec modération, la soirée est loin d'être finie._

_Roulement de tambour, sonnez haut bois, résonnez trompettes, voici qu'arrive nos plats...Oh, je fais fort...Mon roi m'inspire._

_Devant nous des assiettes énormes en porcelaine blanche, avec...trois fois rien. Une tranchounette de viande, une gouttelette de sauce formant une délicate arabesque et une demi-patate découpée avec une grâce infinie._

_'__tain, y s'foute de notre gueule ! C'est pas avec ça qu'on va faire bombance. Et là, Thranduil, MA splendeur se saisit de sa fourchette et de son couteau et le petit doigt en l'air, découpe avec juste ce qu'il faut de politesse le morceau de barbaque pour le porter à ses lèvres délicatement ourlées._

_Là, elles s'entrouvrent et je me mets à rêver. Être ce petit bout de viande, atterrir dans cette bouche divine, être mâchouillé, promené de droite à gauche ...la bouche ouverte, la fourchette suspendu entre mes lèvres et le vide intersidéral, nos regards se croisent._

_Il me dévisage en haussant le sourcil, ah, je vais mourir la gueule dans mon assiette et on me mettra en terre avec ma chaise, ma fourchette et le morceau de gigot encore accroché dessus !_

_Gabriel me tapote le dos et je sors de ma transe tandis que Mic Mac rit bêtement._

_Ce pauvre roi, je le mets au supplice quand même. Du coup, comme je l'ai stoppé dans son élan, il n'a pas fini de mâcher le fameux bout d'viande et un peu de jus se présente à la commissure de ses lèvres. La goutte hésite, tergiverse et se met à couler sur son menton._

_Autre bouffée de chaleur...C'en est trop je prépare ma langue, ce soir elle va léchouiller un menton royal. La diablesse d'Olana m'a prise de vitesse. Elle sort un petit bout de langue rose et délicatement le passe sur le sillon trempé. Je manque m'évanouir._

_Là dessus, pour ne pas être en reste, Thranduil se tourne vers l'objet de ses désirs et la transperce d'un regard à fondre le métal. Je plonge la tête discrétos sous la table...Miséroïdes, le moteur royal s'emballe à nouveau. Mais c'est pas possible ! Aliénor toussote gênée, Gabriel ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer, Alachnÿ rit de plus belle, les deux poules folles n'en peuvent plus...Bref, c'est la folie !_

_Olana : Mon roi, vous aviez un peu de sauce sur votre mentonnnn._

_Thranduil : Ma mie, vous volez toujours à mon secours._

_Olana: Ouiiiiii._

_Thranduil : Petit chaton ronronnant, vos voyelles sont un appel à la luxure._

_Olana: Oh ouiiiii._

_Mais bon sang, qu'elle arrête de miauler comme ça. Je m'éponge le front tandis qu'Amélie fait diversion :_

_Amélie : Ben que l'cul m'en tombe. M'es avis qui fait aussi chaud qu'sous l'cul d'une poule !_

_Chaperon Rose : T'as raison la vieille._

_Jack : Bon les filles redescendez d'un étage là, on a un repas à finir. 'tain, quel repas à la con ! J'te préviens Arakïell, en sortant je fonce au fast food._

_Arakïell : Tu as raison, d'ailleurs, on devrait y aller tout de suite. Je règle la note et on file._

_Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, nous étions pourtant dans un cadre charmant avec du personnel à l'écoute de nos moindres désirs..._

_Tous ensemble : Ta gueule !_

_Je file les consignes au chauffeur : ce sera le drive._

_Inutile de nous faire remarquer au fast food. Nous sommes tous affamés. Déjà pour se mettre d'accord pour la commande il à fallu que je leur explique pendant un très très long moment. Au final, je me suis énervée et du coup, j'ai pris pareil pour tout le monde. _

_Non mais !_

_Chacun mord dans son hamburger. Légolas regarde avec la plus grande attention ce pain rond bourré de choses incroyable. Il détache une bouchée en y mettant les formes et trouve cela très bon. Un peu de sauce coule sur son menton (c'est inscrit dans leurs gènes où quoi ?). Parfait. Je tiens là ma revanche. Je fixe Thranduil dans les yeux et m'approche de son rejeton, la langue prête à l'emploi. Il se raidit :_

_Thranduil : Ion nin, (mon fils, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'elfique), tu as ces carrés de papier prévu à cet usage._

_Arakïell : Oh ! Mon seigneur, vous ne voudriez pas que votre enfant, Prince de Mirkwood, se serve de ce papier ordinaire, quand je me propose de lui venir en aide avec ..._

_Thranduil : Cela suffit ! Veuillez utiliser le papier._

_Je le provoque sciemment et j'adore ça. Ses yeux sont deux feux incandescents. Olana roucoule :_

_Olana : Mon Seigneur, comme vous êtes magnifique drapé dans cette colère !_

_Thranduil : Vraiment ma petite puce adorable ?_

_Olana: Ouiiiiii._

_J'en profite, gredine que je suis, pour passer ma langue à la vitesse de la lumière sur le menton de Légolas qui me regarde d'un air ébétté. Le paternel me fusille de ses yeux bleux aciers je lui réponds d'un sourire narquois. Une joute des plus féroces s'installent entre nous. Aliénor intervient rapidement :_

_Aliénor : Et où nous emmène tu à présent ?_

_Arakïell : Je vais sans doute le regretter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais je vous l'avais promis...on va se faire une p****n de virée dans une boîte de streap tease...Je vous explique même pas !_

_Alachnÿ : Nous allons voir de jolies jeunes femmes se dévêtir devant nos yeux ébahis ?_

_Mic Mac : J'vais toucher du croupion ?_

_Arakïell : Je préfère vous mettre en garde tout de suite, interdiction formelle de toucher, embrasser, voire plus avec les filles du podium. Le premier qui envoie une main baladeuse, je lui coupe ses c..._

_Gabriel: Arakïell!_

_Arakïell : Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai juste suggérer._

_Chaperon Rose : Penses-tu Arakïell que je puisse monter sur le podium pour faire étalage de mon savoir ?_

_Arakïell : Au point où nous en sommes..._

_Opéca : Tout pareil pour moi._

_Chaperon Rose : Ce n'est pas avec ton gros cul, que tu vas faire ..._

_Gabriel : Chaperon, vous dépassez les bornes, veuillez vous excuser immédiatement !_

_Chaperon rose : Absolument pas._

_Gabriel : Je vais vous mettre une correction._

_Chaperon Rose : Oh oui, une fessée, une fessée, une fessée..._

_Aliénor : Calme-toi tout de suite._

_Amélie : Eh ben Arakïell, m'es avis qu't'as pas fini d'en chier !_

_Arakïell : J'en ai comme l'impression._

_Aliénor : Dis moi, il te fait toujours autant d'effet Thranduil non ?_

_Nous chuchotons comme deux collégiennes :_

_Arakïell : Tu ne saurais imaginer..._

_Aliénor : Il est vrai qu'il a des atouts exceptionnels._

_Arakïell : Ne m'en parle pas, je n'arrive plus à retrouver une température corporelle correcte._

_Aliénor : Olana ne connaît pas sa chance._

_Arakïell: Je crois que si elle l'a connaît. Il n'y a qu'à voir comme elle le bade...Dit moi ma belle, je compte bien te voir en folie tout à l'heure sur le dance floor. Te défile pas ok ?_

_Aliénor : Ok boss._

_Arakïell : J'adore quand on me répond comme ça._

_Ca et est._

_Nous sommes arrivés devant le club. Attention, je n'ai pas choisi n'importe lequel. Devant nos yeux ébahis, s'affichent en lettres de néon " Cheetah's Topless Lounge"._

_A nouveau, je glisse quelques billets verts à chacun des convives, peut être un peu plus aux mâles qui vont baver devant les belettes aux seins nus et j'énumère à nouveau quelques règles que j'ai glané sur Internet en ce qui concerne la fréquentation de ce genre d'établissement._

_Arakïell : Filez un pourboire aux filles, du moins, pour ceux qui seront assis au premier rang. De toute façon c'est quasiment obligatoire. Ne filez pas plus de fric que ce qui est prévu sinon, les morpions resteront accrochés comme des ventouses, évitez d'accepter tout et n'importe quoi des serveuses, sinon elles vous feront boire toute la réserve de champagne et à mes frais en plus..._

_Je rajoute que, il est possible d'avoir une danse avec un contact physique avec une fille : tarif 2O $ environ, plus le pourboire. Et surtout, laissez la fille décider où elle veut que vous posiez vos menottes, compris ? COMPRIS ?_

_Tous les mâles : COMPRIS !_

_Arakïell : Si vous souhaitez une danse contact dans la pièce vip, venez me voir, parce que là, ça risque de me coûter un bras et je préfère choisir à qui reviendras cet honneur !_

_Le roi me lance un regard furibond :_

_Thranduil : Pensez-vous que j'infligerais pareille horreur à, ma mie adorée ?_

_Alors là, je lui plante un regard volontairement provocateur dans ses jolies prunelles bleues acier :_

_Arakïell : Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que ces filles seraient prêtes à faire pour vous faire cracher la monnaie et accessoirement ...autre chose !_

_Chaperon Rose : Parfaitement votre majesté, et je vous parle en connaissance de cause !_

_Opéca : On en doute pas pouillasse._

_Chaperon Rose : Je sens que je vais faire transpirer mon string._

_Je regarde...non, c'est pas possible !_

_La gourgandine à jeter la culotte lapinou pour remettre son string à paillette...Je sens que la nuit va être chaude bouillante ! 'tain, qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'avoir cette idée à la con !_

_La voici déjà devant l'entrée de la boîte. Tant pis, je me lance. Après tout, moi aussi j'ai envie de décompresser._

_On entre sous le regard suspicieux d'une montagne de muscle. A l'intérieur, une scène immense, parsemée de barre pool dance où des filles se contorsionnent, bougent leurs croupions et minaudent à qui mieux mieux._

_Tous les mâles que j'ai ramenés ouvrent de grands yeux, Thranduil en tête. _

_Ca y est, je remarque deux serveuses qui foncent vers nous et surtout sur mon bellâtre. Les pouillasses ont intérêt à garder leur string bien à leur place où des gnons vont voler dans tous les sens._

_Vite réfléchissons, va falloir mettre tous mes sens en alerte maximum. La musique est dantesque ! "Lords of Acid - I sit on acid». Cette charmante comptine commence par ces mots : (et je n'invente rien)_

__ Chéri viens ici, Baise-moi ..._

_Oh là là ! L'ambiance est lancée. Je sue à grosses gouttes. Mic Mac bouge en cadence son p'tit cul en zieutant les filles sur le podium. Légolas envoie un message subliminal à son père par l'intermédiaire d'un échange visuel. Tous deux se demandent où ils sont tombés. Des miaulements se font entendre avec cette musique qui réveillerait la libido d'un macchabée._

_Aliénor : Bon sang, ça déménage ! J'aime bien cette musique !_

_Elle commence à se déhancher._

_Opéca et Chaperon rose sont déjà bien partis. Des mâles commencent à leur tourner autour. Olana, jusque là discrète, est tout à coup toute émoustillée par cette musique et les miaulements de la fille sur la bande son. _

_Petit à petit, elle commence à se bouger d'une façon si équivoque que le roi semble hypnotisé par sa femelle. C'est qu'elle y met de plus en plus d'entrain la bougresse._

_J'emmène vite Gabriel dans une alcôve afin de le protéger des tentations de ce lieu de perdition. Son acolyte saint Michel l'attend pour lui tenir compagnie. Parfait, en voici un de casé. Je ferme les rideaux de velours rouge, les voilà soustrait à ces perversités._

_Jack surveille Aliénor, il n'a aucune confiance envers les mâles de ce monde. Aucun code de l'honneur, aucune manière distinguée, va falloir surveiller tout ce joli petit monde de très près._

_Amélie tente de remuer comme Aliénor...euh, comment dire, c'est pas gagné. Pourtant, là, à l'autre bout de la pièce, un petit chauve la regarde avec une insistance non feinte. Ventrebleu ! Ca va être chaud._

_Légolas danse avec Opéca. Elle tente d'envoyer ses mains baladeuses sur ce petit corps tout choupinou. Je la rappelle à l'ordre. Son paternel le surveille également, mais sa femelle déchaînée vient d'accaparer toute son attention._

_Elle tourne autour de lui en lui lançant des œillades à faire rougir de honte les travailleuses du bois de Boulogne. Oh là, je sens le danger !_

_Thranduil s'approche et commence à esquisser quelques mouvements de danse. Je dirais un mix entre un déhanchement et des mouvements de bassin qui rappelle...Oh miséroïdes ! _

_Moi et Chaperon Rose, nous regardons complètement éberluées. Le bougre bouge tant et si bien qu'il commence à s'exciter tout seul. Olana, au bord de l'implosion se colle à lui, penchée vers son oreille, elle doit lui débiter des cochonneries sans doute, car le roi met sa main sur ses reins et la presse contre...Oh miséroïdes !_

_Elle passe ses mains dans la longue chevelure du roi qui la colle contre lui, tandis que je la vois ouvrir la bouche formant un Oh d'étonnement. Je me doute un peu de ce qui à pu l'étonner. Mes yeux descende un peu en dessous de la ceinture...ah, je ne vois rien avec tous ces danseurs...soudain...Oh miséroïdes, le roi à encore la gaule ! _

_Je bois cul sec une vodka pour me donner du courage. Je rassemble tout mon joli petit monde et les dirige vers une table réservée. Nous nous installons. _

_Coup de projecteur sur quatre nouvelles danseuses. Vêtues, euh plutôt dévêtues, elles ne sont parées que d'un string et d'un soutif à paillettes._

_Là commence une danse, euh le racolage serait plus juste, contre la barre de pool dance. L'une d'elles l'attrape monte un peu puis sans la moindre pudeur écarte ses jambes. _

_Alachnÿ et Légolas crache le contenu de ce qu'il vienne d'avaler. Mic Mac, en folie, monte sur le podium et continue à remuer son p'tit cul moulé. On le presse gentiment de redescendre. Thranduil ouvre des yeux gigantesques tandis qu'Olana pose son visage contre son épaule et miaule de plus belle. Il n'en peut plus le pauvre !_

_Aliénor : Bon sang, elles n'ont pas froid au..._

_Arakïell : Ni ailleurs..._

_Nous rions de concert. Soudain, sans prévenir, Chaperon Rose se lève, monte sur la scène et se met à onduler...'tain, c'est pas possible, elle pourrait donner des leçons aux professionnelles qui s'activent._

_Les mâles de l'établissement ont tous les yeux sur sa croupe. Elle à du métier cette fille. Même le patron la zieute. Non mais, il va me la débaucher à coups sûr. _

_Une fille vient se trémousser devant Légolas qui baisse les yeux. Prince Charmant fait virevolter son mouchoir en dentelles en s'épongeant de temps à autre. Jack se lève et glisse un bifton dans la ficelle du string de la fille. _

_Légolas regarde Alachnÿ et devant une assistance médusée, accroche timidement un billet vert dans le soutien gorge de la danseuse laquelle lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Je le vois frémir et opiner de la tête. Je suis certaine qu'elle vient de lui proposer une danse contact. Effectivement, elle descend de la scène et commence à onduler devant lui._

_Thranduil se lève et se poste non loin de là afin de protéger sa progéniture contre un quelconque dérapage._

_Légolas osa à peine regarder la fille. Comprenant qu'elle à affaire à un bon garçon, la fille l'encourage à poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Il est tout gêné le pauvre elfe. Elle aperçoit ses oreilles pointues et se met à rire en soufflant un air chaud à l'intérieur du conduit auditif. NON !_

_Fallait pas, fallait pas..._

_Le bassin de Légolas vient de s'emballer et se frotte désormais sur la croupe de la demoiselle. Thranduil vole au secours de son fils. Il écarte la fille qui devant MON bellâtre remue son boule avec frénésie. Mais comment fait-elle ça ? _

_Elle essaie de le séduire...Borgniasse. Je fonce et la pousse sans ménagement ! Personne ne se frottera à MON Thranduil. _

_Passablement énervée, la fille, je le prévois, ne va pas s'en laisser conter. Jack intervient et la calme tout de suite. Olana parle à l'oreille de son mâle qui ouvre de grands yeux. Elle se dirige vers les toilettes. Dix secondes plus tard, je vois le roi se lever à son tour. Je me penche vers Alachnÿ :_

_Arakïell : Bon sang, il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose._

_Chaperon Rose, qui a fini son numéro de charme, descend de la scène sous les applaudissements et me rejoints tout comme Aliénor et Opéca. Nous fonçons aux toilettes._

_Des hommes nous matent sans vergogne._

_Nous entrons dans les toilettes pour dames. Apparemment elles sont vides. Nous sortons lorsque...pas possible, d'une porte fermée nous arrive de drôles de sons. Des gémissements appuyés accompagnés de grognements rauques. Je comprends tout !_

_Je frappe à la porte. Les sons continuent de s'envoler de plus en plus fort : _

_Arakïell : Sortez de là ! _

_Chaperon Rose rit comme une baleine, a t'on déjà vu une baleine s'esclaffer ? Quelle expression à la con ! _

_Arakïell : Je sais que vous êtes en train de vous envoyer en l'air ! Vous avez intérêt à stopper net et sortir où j'enfonce la porte !_

_Aliénor : Euh, peut être devrions nous les laisser terminer ce qu'ils viennent de commencer tu ne crois pas ?_

_Arakïell : NON !_

_Chaperon Rose : Tu es jalouse ?_

_Arakïell : OUI et alors ?_

_Chaperon Rose : Alors rien ! C'était juste histoire de le faire remarquer._

_Opéca : Ils m'échauffent les sangs ces deux là !_

_Arakïell : Sortez !_

_D'un coup, j'entends la voix rendue rauque par le désir du roi :_

_Thranduil : Nous honorons Dame Olana, et ne souhaitons pas être dérangés ! Passez votre chemin où vous encourrez la colère du roi !_

_Arakïell : Vous quoi ? Non mais on n'est pas dans votre palais là. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ?_

_Thranduil : Ma mie, souhaitez vous sortir ?_

_Olana : Nonnnnn_

_Thranduil : Préférez vous que nous continuions à vous honorez avec ferveur ?_

_Olana: Ouiiiiiiiiiii_

_Thranduil : Vous constatez par vous même que la principale intéressée ne désire point accéder à votre injonction...oui, ma mie je ne vous fait plus languir..._

_Arakïell : Je vous jure ..._

_Aliénor : Laisse-les._

_Chaperon Rose : Bisque bisque rage..._

_Arakïell : Oh arrête-toi..._

_Bientôt, comme cela était prévisible un long gémissement, vraiment, mais alors vraiment très appuyé atteint nos oreilles :_

_Olana: Oh Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Thranduil: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Et voilà, l'affaire est faite._

_Tous deux sortent des toilettes. Lui, les cheveux en bataille les lèvres humides, elle, les cheveux dans les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux mi clos. Elle plonge son visage dans le cou du roi et continue à gémir, signe que la joute à dû être ardue !_

_Thranduil : Oh ma mie, nous savons que nous sommes fort compétent, nous vous voyons toute alanguie par nos assauts royaux ! Venez dans mes bras goûter le repos avant que nous ne vous honorions à nouveau tant votre joli petit corps nous rend fou ! _

_Chaperon Rose, Aliénor, Opéca et moi même restons bouche bée. 'tain, la chance qu'elle a ! _

_Olana : Ouiiiiiiii mon roi. Honorez-moi le nombre de fois qu'il vous plaira !_

_Nous les regardons passer avec une envie non dissimulée. Juste histoire d'enfoncer le clou, Thranduil lance un dernier missile : _

_Thranduil : Vos tétons sont en émois, nous nous promettons de les déguster sans tarder._

_Et ils s'en vont. Je mets une bonne minute à reprendre mon souffle...Comme les autres d'ailleurs. _

_Arakïell : Vous comprenez à présent ce que je vis ? La dure réalité de la vie me rappelle chaque jour combien je suis passée à côté d'une merveilleuuuuuuse histoire d'amour..._

_Aliénor : Je compatis l'auteure._

_Opéca : Ben, c'est pas facile je l'reconnais._

_Chaperon Rose : Moi, je me fiche de tout ceci, car j'ai toujours l'espoir chevillé au corps mes amies._

_Arakïell: Tu comme non optimisme incroyable toi. 'Tain tu m'épates._

_Chaperon Rose : Eh oui, c'est ça la vie d'artiste._

_Opéca : Qu'est ce tu racontes borgnasse ?_

_Chaperon Rose : Tout glisse sur moi, même tes petits mots d'amour ma chère !_

_Je décide de retrouver le reste de ma petite troupasse. Bon sang, ça fait un moment que je me suis absentée. Dans quel état vais-je les retrouver ?_

_Arrivés sur le dance floor, je pousse un cri de surprise._

_Mic Mac, sur les épaules de jack se dandine du croupion. Alachnÿ et Prince Charmant se sont payé une danse contact et le magicien en a la bave qui dégouline sur son précieux manteau. Légolas est en prise avec une danseuse un peu trop entreprenante. _

_Le paternel vient mettre son grain de sel. Comme il beau, le poitrail gonflé par l'importance qu'il se donne, le regard noir, les cheveux formant une auréole autour de son visage so perfect !_

_La danseuse discute deux secondes et se tourne vers le roi avec dans la tête autre chose que parlementer sur sa manière de danser avec son rejeton. _

_Et que vois-je ? Elle envoie la main en dessous de la ceinture juste un peu au dessus de son joujou. Bon sang, je baisse la tête et fonce comme un taureau dans l'arène. Elle va l'avoir sa dérouillée celle là. J'arrive avec un tel élan que nous basculons à terre toutes les deux. J'empoigne une grosse mèche de cheveux...Diantre, ils me restent dans la main...Oups ! Merdoum, ce sont des extensions._

_Bien fait ! Ca va lui coûter un bras pour s'en faire poser de nouvelles. La fille m'arrache les miens de cheveux cette fois, sauf que les miens sont vrais. Aïe ! Elle me fait mal. Ni une, ni deux, je lui balance un direct et en profite pour attraper la ficelle de son string qui...craque et la donzelle se retrouve le cul à l'air._

_Mic Mac arrive en courant et se place derrière la fille. Tiens, une éclipse lunaire...totale celle ci. _

_Super, un peu d'astronomie. Le videur arrive tel Zorro et nous prie de nous calmer où c'est direct la porte. Je me redresse et lui file quelques biftons. Ah, la saveur de l'argent !_

_Thranduil, me tend la main gracieusement afin que je me relève. Oh, je suis toute émue. Je l'attrape et la retiens plus que nécessaire. Il est obligé d'utiliser l'autre main pour dégager ma menotte qui reste VOLONTAIREMENT dans la sienne._

_Thranduil : Pourquoi avoir usé de violence ?_

_Arakïell : Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?_

_Thranduil : Répondez à ma question !_

_Arakïell : Sinon ?_

_Thranduil : Vous êtes impossible !_

_Arakïell : Vous me donnerez une bonne fessée ? J'ai entendu parler de votre prédisposition à utiliser ce genre de punition et pas seulement pour les enfants. Je pourrais être corrigé par le grand roi elfe ? Dites ? Siou plaît ?_

_Quelqu'un se reconnaîtra dans cette révélation que je viens de lâcher comme une bombe à eau._

_Le roi lève les yeux au ciel._

_Thranduil : Nous constatons tout de même que vous avez agi dans un but louable. Pour notre précieuse personne. Ainsi, cela vous dérange que nous soyons courtisé par d'autres femelles ?_

_Arakïell : Bouhh ! OUI, voilà, vous êtes content ? Crâne d'œuf !_

_Thranduil : Nous sommes magnanimes et vous pardonnons cet accès de fureur._

_Arakïell : Quelle générosité ! Je pourrais avoir ma fessée quand même ? Cul nu, et la main généreuse ? Dites, dites..._

_Thranduil : Nous préférons nous abstenir de répondre;_

_Arakïell : Lâche._

_Thranduil : Attention à ce que vous dites !_

_Arakïell: M'en fiche !_

_Aliénor : Ce n'est un peu fini ces enfantillages._

_Arakïell : Je fais mon caca nerveux, j'ai le droit non ? Tain, j'ai passé ma soirée à surveiller les uns et les autres, à sortir mon fric généreusement, alors OUI, j'ai le droit de péter les plombs !_

_De rage, je prends le premier verre se trouvant sur la table et l'avale d'un trait. LA VACHE ! Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ce tord boyaux !_

_Je me remets lentement et pars bouder sur le dance floor où je me déhanche sans la moindre pudeur. M'en fous ! Fallais pas me chercher. Sur la piste, avec Aliénor, Chaperon et Opéca, nous mettons le feu ! _

_Olé, les culottes se dévoilent et ça transpire de partout. La nuit a étendu son long manteau...de conneries ! C'est assez pour ce soir. Je décide le replis des troupes. Mic Mac reste accroché sur le podium. Celui là a dû être un morpion dans une autre vie, c'est pas possible. _

_Nous sommes affalés dans la limousine._

_Je lance un mauvais regard au roi. Le coup des toilettes me reste en travers de la gorge. _

_Olana, les yeux fermés commence à somnoler. Le roi lui caresse les cheveux. Je m'imagine à sa place...Je préfère fermer les yeux. Nous arrivons devant l'hôtel._

_Nous descendons et prenons l'ascenseur dans un silence total._

_Nous nous souhaitons la bonne nuit et chacun réintègre sa chambre. _

_Je sors la carte pour ouvrir la porte et envoie valser ces satanées chaussures. Des ampoules sont à prévoir. Tiens, je les trempe dans la piscine. Ahhhh, ça fait un bien fou. _

_Bizarrement, j'entends frapper. Tiens, me dis-je, parce que ça m'arrive quand même de me parler. Je me réconforte toute seule..._

_J'ouvre la porte et qui vois je ? Sa précieuse majesté:_

_Arakïell : Encore vous ? Vous venez vous repaître de mon malheur ? Malandrin, bandit de grands chemins !_

_Contre toute attente, il me prend la main, la porte délicatement à ses lèvres et me fais un baise main dantesque. Je manque m'écrouler par terre. Il me retient :_

_Thranduil : Nous sommes venus vous présenter des excuses largement méritées. Nous vous avons causé des soucis ce soir et nous en sommes navrés. Le...hum, enfin, nous avons manqué de tact dans les toilettes pour Dames et regrettons de vous avoir mise au supplice. Toutefois, à notre décharge, nous devons vous avouer, que notre comportement nous est dicté par la seule passion que nous éprouvons pour Dame Olana._

_Arakïell : Je sais oui. Moi aussi je vous dois des excuses. Mais si vous n'étiez pas si beau aussi... si parfait, si..._

_Il sourit. Ouah, quel exploit !_

_Thranduil : Nous sommes si amoureux de cette jeune femme._

_Arakïell : Et elle le mérite. Elle n'a pas mangé que des pâtisseries celle là !_

_Il lève son charmant sourcil. Oh, un de ces jours je vais les lui raser et garder les poils précieusement dans une boîte..._

_Arakïell : Allez, on va dire qu'on est quitte ...pour ce soir._

_Le grand roi des elfes s'approche de moi :_

_Thranduil : Vous savez, nous vous estimons beaucoup...Si le destin avait été différent...En d'autres circonstances..._

_Arakïell : Oui, Majesté, en d'autres circonstances._

_Je lui offre un bien triste sourire. Alors que je m'apprête à lui souhaiter bonne nuit, son doigt se positionne sous mon menton, son visage s'approche du mien complètement en attente d'un événement exceptionnel..._

_Je sens arriver le scoop, la révélation suprême, le coup de bambou..._

_._

_Alors que je suis à deux doigts de succomber, je fais vite mes prières, sait-on jamais, sinon je vais me faire remonter les bretelles par le gardien du paradis. Et alors, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais atterrir chez l'autre cornu non ? Si ? Traître !_

_Bref, il me regarde intensément en me souriant et dépose un doux baiser. Juste sa paire de lèvres posée sur le miennes rien de plus. Promis, juré, crrr !_

_J'ai encore les paupières fermées et je gémis a fendre les âmes du purgatoire. Ah, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Olana est toujours en mode " chaton qui ronronne"._

_Je pousse un gros soupir et me décide, enfin à ouvrir les yeux. _

_Et ben dis moi pas, comme aurait dit Amélie, si j'm'attendais à çà !_

_Arakïell: Merci._

_Thranduil : Nous n'avons pas fait cela pour un merci, mais pour vous prouver combien vous êtes une personne précieuse. _

_Je commence à décoller du sol, je m'envole...Commencerait il à me pousser une paire d'ailes ? Je m'interroge._

_Thranduil : Nous vous laissons à votre repos Dame Arakïell._

_Arakïell : Je vous laisse à votre aimée._

_Il ouvre la porte et s'engage dans le couloir. Je le regarde partir le dos large, la démarche royale..._

_Au revoir doux rêve..._

_Je lui fais un dernier signe et ferme la porte. _

_Un transat sur la terrasse m'attire irrésistiblement. Je m'y écroule, branche mes écouteurs sur un morceau de Mister Sinatra et me prend à rêver :_

__ Qu'en d'autres circonstances... _

_Ceci est la fin_


	9. Chapter 0

_Virée à Las Vegas_

_Ce soir, j'ai promis à mes personnages de les emmener à Vegas. Bon, je sais, ça ne va pas être de tout repos, mais ils me rendent tellement fière que je peux bien leur faire ce petit plaisir. Me voici donc à l'hôtel Caesars Palace, eh ouais, je sais, je ne me refuse rien, mais une fois en passant, ça ne fait pas de mal. Je suis sur la terrasse, et je sirote un cocktail. Je viens tout juste de commander une limousine pour la soirée. Pensez donc, il va me falloir transporter treize personnes, autant dire un joli paqueton. J'avais bien pensé à un mini bus, mais sa seigneurie le roi de Mirkwood, n'aurait très certainement pas apprécié._

_Je contemple la vue magnifique depuis ma chambre et me prends à rêver qu'avec un tel panorama, une piscine sur la terrasse, un air de jazz (Franck Sinatra, ce serait raccord) et un roi elfe attentif aux moindres de mes désirs, j'aurais pu passer une soirée d'enfer !_

_Hélas pour moi, le roi a en tête une autre que moi. Tant pis. _

_Je passe ma robe ultra moulante en velours pourpre, je sais que c'est la couleur favorite du seigneur, je compte bien tenter ma chance tout de même...Je me maquille, et fais venir un coiffeur. Un soupçon de parfum dont je tairais le nom et je me saisis de mon sac. A l'intérieur le sésame ultime pour Vegas : une carte bancaire._

_Je prends l'ascenseur et tombe nez à nez avec Jack :_

_Arakïell : Eh salut Jack comment vas tu ? Prêt pour une nuit de folie ?_

_Jack : Et comment ! Mais dis moi tu es très en beauté ce soir, c'est pour moi où l'autre bonze encore ?_

_Arakïell : Tu connais déjà la réponse ..._

_Jack : Décidément, il faudra que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous lui trouvez à celui là. Tain, c'est pas vrai ça, il m'a même chouravé mon auteure. Fais chier celui là._

_Arakïell : Allez ne râle pas, je danserais avec toi ce soir promis juré._

_Jack : J'y compte bien._

_L'ascenseur s'arrête dix étages plus bas, et je vois Prince Charmant, Alachnÿ et Amélie déjà bien partis dans l'ambiance, s'engouffrer à l'ouverture des portes :_

_Prince Charmant : Charmante, tout à fait charmante...Arakïell, vous vous êtes surpassée ma chère..._

_Arakïell : Hum merci Prince. Dites-moi, il me semble que vous avez mis le paquet vous aussi._

_En effet, cet olibrius a encore frappé fort. Habit de cour en soie vert pomme, dentelle à profusion, perruque brune frisottée, visage fardé et une mouche au dessous de l'œil gauche._

_Arakïell : Décidément prince, vous allez battre des records !_

_Prince Charmant : Pensez-vous ? Oh, je sais que mon bon goût me perdra. Ah, suis-je bon ?_

_Amélie : Dis moi donc pas, quèque t'es belle !_

_Arakïell : Pas autant que toi ma chérie._

_Alachnÿ : Alors, dites moi, va t'on connaître de jolies brins de filles ce soir ?_

_Arakïell : J'ai prévu une boîte de streap tease. Autant vous dire que vous n'aurez pas assez de vos deux yeux pour mater magicien..._

_Alachnÿ : Tout à fait adorable de votre part. Je n'en attendais pas moins !_

_Enfin, l'ascenseur termine sa course au rez de chaussée. Nous ne passons pas inaperçus dans le hall. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai prévu cette soirée pendant la semaine des rencontres de fans du monde entier sur le thème de l'Heroic Fantasy : «World fantasia ». Au moins, nous allons pouvoir nous fondre dans la masse sans passer pour des pignoufs. _

_Pendant que nous attendons le reste de la troupe, la limousine arrive. Ouah ! La grande classe. J'ai bien fait de sortir un joli petit tas de billet vert..._

_Alors que j'admire l'intérieur de la caisse, Gabriel, beau comme un ange, forcément c'en est un, arrive avec à chaque bras Opéca et Chaperon Rose. Bon sang, à la limite de la décence, voici Chaperon, une robe ras la moule des talons de 12 centimètres, faux cils à paillette et gloss couleur or. Je m'étonne que Gabriel ne lui ait pas fait la morale :_

_Arakïell : Ca va Chaperon ? T'avais peur d'avoir chaud ?_

_Chaperon Rose : Oh, j'ai mis un tout petit rien, histoire d'être raccord avec l'ambiance dantesque de cette ville._

_Arakïell : Si on est pas coffrés par les mœurs ce soir, c'est qu'on aura de la chance je vous l'dit !_

_Opéca a préféré un long fourreau lamé argent fendu jusqu'à la taille ceci dit..._

_Arakïell : Bonsoir Gabriel ! Dites moi, vous avez traversé le hall avec ces deux péronnelles ? _

_Gabriel : Je m'accorde à penser, que les avoir à l'œil pourraient nous éviter bien des tracas._

_Arakïell : Il n'y a pas çà dire cher ange, j'adore votre optimisme. _

_Tiens, mais qui accompagne Légolas et Mic Mac ? _

_Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Je ne l'a reconnaît pas. Pourtant, c'est bien Aliénor. C'est si rare de la voir en robe...Une simple robe courte, noire, près du corps en velours noir avec un rang de perles._

_Elle porte des bas couture et avec eux un porte jarretelles à n'en pas douter. Celui qui aura la chance de finir la nuit avec elle pourrait bien entrevoir le paradis...Une véritable beauté intemporelle. _

_Arakïell : Tu m'as mise k o ma belle. _

_Aliénor : Merci. _

_Arakïell : Légolas, vous portez vos vêtements elfiques ? _

_Légolas : Comme il se doit. Cela vous pose t'il un problème ?_

_Arakïell : Pas du tout beau blond, vous êtes toujours aussi charmant. Euh, comme ça en passant...votre père est t'il dans les parages ?_

_Légolas : Je pense qu'il arrive bientôt gente dame. Il m'a parlé dans cette drôle de petite boîte accrochée au mur au dessus de mon lit, pour me dire qu'il serait légèrement en retard Dame Olana avait un problème avec la fermeture de sa robe._

_Chaperon Rose vient se poster à mes côtés et me chuchote dans l'oreille :_

_Chaperon Rose : Oui, bien sûr ! A mon humble envie, le joujou du roi à eu envie, comme ça à la dernière minute de vérifier si l'intérieur du coffre fort était toujours aussi accueillant pour ses bijoux de famille !_

_Arakïell : Tu as raison. Bon sang ce que je l'envie cette fille..._

_Chaperon Rose : On est trois sur le coup...le pauvre, si on lui tombe dessus il peut dire adios à son bazouka, ahahah !_

_Arakïell : Tu es impossible Chaperon._

_Mic Mac, dans son petit pantalon moulant qui fait ressortir son p'tit cul me sourit de toutes ses dents :_

_Mic Mac : Eh la frangine, tu m'laisses quartier libre ce soir dis ? Tu vas pas me gueuler dessus comme font tous les autres hein ? J'suis qu'un pauvre petit lutin moi, tout gentil, tout mignon..._

_Arakïell : Arrête ton numéro le microbe._

_Mic Mac : Y'auras de la belette à mater ?_

_Arakïell : Seulement si tu es sage._

_Mic Mac : Promis !_

_Sur ces belles promesses, telle une apparition divine, excusez moi Gabriel, Thranduil, cheveux aux vents, long manteau couleur pourpre, (j'ai bien fait de choisir la même couleur pour ma robe, j'aurais au moins un point commun avec mon bellâtre), bagues aux doigts, lèvres ourlées à faire se damner une sainte s'approche de notre groupe. Olana, à ses côtés, robe de mousseline rose pâle, diamants autour du cou, mèches folles s'échappant de son chignon, les lèvres encore humides des baisers de son amant, marche à ses côtés, le tenant par le bras. Bon, ça va, il ne va pas s'envoler non plus !_

_J'enrage ! _

_Arakïell : Vous n'arriviez pas à retrouver la clef pour sortir de votre chambre ?_

_Le roi me transperce de son regard bleu acier. Merdoum, ma plaisanterie tombe à plat comme une bonne grosse...crêpe. Restons polis !_

_Opéca et Chaperon, bavent devant l'apollon, tandis que le roi se tourne vers sa dulcinée :_

_Thranduil : Avez-vous froid ma mie ? Je vous sens frissonner._

_Olana : Ô, mon roi, je ne frissonne que de l'envie que vous faites naître en moi._

_Thranduil : Petit chaton qu'un désir fou affole..._

_Olana : Ouiiiii._

_La belle miaule comme une chatte en folie. Chaperon Rose se moque légèrement, quand à Opéca, elle jette une œillade enflammée en direction du roi. Peine perdue, Thranduil ne voit qu' Olana, ne pense qu'à Olana, ne vit que pour Olana...Bon je continue où pas ?_

_Allez, il est temps de monter dans la limousine. Le roi fait monter son amoureuse en premier, quel gentleman ! Puis tout le monde s'engouffre joyeusement._

_Déjà Mic Mac remplit ses poches de tout ce qui peut traîner dans la bagnole. Petite mignonette de whiskies, cacahuètes, préservatif...Quoi ? _

_Arakïell : Eh, l'avorton, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?_

_Mic Mac : Ben quoi ? J'aime bien ces...comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Chevingue goum._

_Arakïell : Chewing gum ? Abruti, ce sont des préservatifs..._

_Alachnÿ : Ah oui ? Et à quoi servent ces choses là ?_

_Oh,' tain je suis mal là. Tout le monde me fixe et je pique un fard. Comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Sortons le bon manuel du genre "Comment se sortir d'un guêpier sans passer pour une cruche ?" :_

_Arakïell : Eh bien, cela sert à ...éviter de se reproduire._

_Amélie : Quoi ? Quèque tu racontes ? _

_'__tain Amélie ..._

_Arakïell : Bon, euh il vous est déjà arrivé d'attraper la chtouille où autres joyeusetés du genre ?_

_Mic Mac : Ah ouais...ben une fois, j'me suis ramené d'une virée chez Rose, une armée d'morpions, j't'explique même pas._

_Gabriel : Par tous les saints, mais tu es immonde le gnome !_

_Arakïell : Et bien ce petit bout de latex permet d'éviter ce désagrément._

_Mic Mac : Et commentqu'ca marche ?_

_Je vois bien qu'il à fait exprès le corniaud de me mettre dans l'embarras. Soudain, une idée germe dans mon esprit embrumé :_

_Arakïell : Mon Seigneur Thranduil, auriez-vous l'obligeance de tendre votre index (vous remarquerez que j'ai bien spécifié l'index, j'aurais pu ...) en repliant tous vos autres doigts ? C'est pour la bonne cause vous savez. Un peu d'information peut sauver bien des vies..._

_Thranduil : Si nous pouvons y apporter notre contribution alors..._

_Là, devant mes magnifiiiiiique index du roi se tend anéantissant mes dernières intentions de bien me tenir. Chaperon Rose pouffe comme une démente. J'ouvre l'emballage, du préservatif et lentement je fais glisser sur ce petit bout de roi, le latex de couleur rose bonbon._

_De grosses gouttes de sueurs coulent le long de mon dos. D'ici deux secondes, je sens que je vais, soit mourir, soit me jeter sur ce bellâtre et lui faire le coup de la brouette japonaise. Cà c'est encore un coup d' Opéca. Elle m'apprend que des choses pas recommandables la vilaine fifille !_

_Ok, la sueur coule, la bave coule, je sens que je vais couler aussi comme le Titanic, et là pas de sauvetage possible. Aucune embarcation ne viendra à mon secours. Ah ! Miséroïdes !_

_Le préservatif est déroulé, je m'assure qu'il l'est bien, encore une petite vérification...Quand on fait les choses ont les fait correctement. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid et le bellâtre qui me regarde...Mais c'est pas humain. Tout à coup, Surgit de nulle part, (bon en même temps, la limousine c'est pas Versailles...) Chaperon Rose se jette sur le doigt du roi et le gobe. Malédiction !_

_Par tous les démons surgit de l'enfer, de la terre, et des forges de Sauron, le roi un tantinet surpris essaye de récupérer le petit bout de sa précieuse personne. Je tire sur la robe, enfin, la micro robe de cette fille en folie et là, crac, la belle se retrouve le string à l'air. Quoi ? Chaperon tu as osé mettre un string avec cette robe ras la moulette ? C'est pas les mœurs qu'on va avoir sur le dos, mais tous les maquereaux de Las Vega !._

_Situation urgentissime, je demande au chauffeur de faire un arrêt devant un centre commercial. Je jure que je vais acheter à cette gourgandine une bonne culotte de grand mère en coton, bien épaisse, anti intrusion, cela lui servira de leçon._

_Arakïell : Bon, vous, vous restez sagement dans la bagnole. Le premier qui en sort, je le rétame !_

_Passablement énervée, après tout Chaperon m'a grillé la priorité, je pète les flammes. Personne ne moufte. Je m'engouffre dans la galerie commerciale la bave aux lèvres. Je me sens légèrement observé. Il faut dire qu'avec ma robe de soirée, ma coiffure compliquée, genre choucroute qui aurait mal tournée, et mon air revêche, je fais un peu tâche. _

_J'aperçois une boutique de lingerie. Parfait. J'entre et là autant dire que je zappe vite fait bien fait les dessous affriolants, guêpières, bas, culotte ouverte et autres dessous estampillés : "attrape-moi qu'on joue au docteur". _

_Dans un coin, je trouve un lot de culottes à tailles bien hautes, jaune poussin, avec des lapinous sur le croupion. Parfait ! Je prends le lot. Comment ça cent cinquante dollars, non mais ça va pas ? M'en fiche moi du coton bio cultivé sur les hauts plateaux du Pérou exclusivement à la main et ramassé à la sueur du front des aztèques ressuscités ! Bon, allez ça va arrête ton char, voila ton fric et aboule les culottes !_

_Poliment, Légolas tend la veste de Jack pour faire paravent et permettre à Chaperon rose d'enfiler sa culotte de chasteté. Gnaf gnaf, je rie bêtement du bon tour que je viens de lui jouer. Mic Mac zieute sous sa robe et s'esclaffe :_

_Mic Mac : Je vois des lapinous partout !_

_Arakïell : Tiens toi sage le microbe où tu peux dire adieu aux strip teaseuses !_

_Comme par enchantement, un calme olympien règne dans le carrosse. Tout juste entend t'on de temps à autre, un miaulement de désir de la femelle du roi._

_Thranduil : Nous connaissons votre désir pour notre précieuse personne petit chaton ronronnant, mais vous devez vous tenir sage, sinon Dame Arakïell va encore ...nous péter une durite ?_

_Arakïell : Qui vous à appris ces mots Sire ?_

_Le roi me désigne Jack._

_Arakïell : Traître !_

_Jack : Eh ma belette il a dû laisser traîner ses esgourdes là où y fallait pas. Tu t'imagines quand même pas ..._

_Arakïell : Bon ok, je te crois._

_Aliénor : Ne vous énervez pas Arakïell._

_Arakïell : Mais je suis très calme. Cela ne se voit pas ? Allez, passons à autre chose. Nous allons commencer cette tournée des grands Ducs par le Casino. C'est un endroit où l'on joue, soit aux cartes, soit à la roulette, soit aux manchots..._

_Alachnÿ : Des gens y ont perdus un bras ?_

_Arakïell : Si on peut dire oui._

_Je leur explique, les machines à sous, le fonctionnement de ce lieu de perdition alors que Gabriel me lance un regard chargé de reproche._

_Arakïell : Gabriel, il va falloir lâcher du lest. Ce soir, on décompresse. Promis, ils ne joueront pas beaucoup et cela ne se produira qu'une seule fois...dans la soirée._

_Le casino apparaît. Des lumières illuminent l'établissement de toutes part. C'est noël !_

_Tout le monde descend. Je les compte, sait on jamais...Parfait. Je distribue à chacun un peu d'argent. Mic Mac à les yeux qui brillent. Toutes ces machines qui crachent des sous, pour lui c'est son paradis._

_Je me dirige avec Jack et Aliénor à la table de blackjack (hihi trop drôle). Ce jeu demande de la concentration, de la stratégie. C'est tout à fait ce qu'il faut à Aliénor, grande guerrière, tout comme Jack._

_Plus loin, Alachnÿ joue à la roulette. Il mise toujours sur le rouge et gagne au moins trois fois. Il est en folie le magicien. Le croupier l'observe en sous marin prêt à appuyer sur son bouton magique situé sous la table si ce drôle de magicien devenait un peu trop strange._

_Quelle connerie ce colloque "World Fantasia", si un taré habillé en elfe où en magicien, vient brouiller son attention et détourner du fric...Le croupier commence à détailler ce magicien qui tout à coup lui semble véreux._

_ '__tain, il se promet de le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu celui là. Accroché au manche de la machine à sous, Mic Mac pousse des petits cris lorsque les jetons dorés tombent dans le réservoir. Il jubile notre lutin :_

_Mic Mac : j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné !_

_Thranduil, d'un geste gracieux, (qu'est ce qui n'est pas grâcieux chez lui...), recommande à sa rose fraîchement épanouie de souffler sur les jetons de la roulette afin qu'elle lui porte chance. Et le plus beau, c'est que cela marche. Le gredin vient de gagner trois mille dollars en un clin d'œil. Olana soupire de bonheur en le fixant de ses yeux langoureux :_

_Olana : Ô mon roi, vous gagnez pour moi..._

_Thranduil : C'est votre souffle amoureux qui me porte vers des sommets que je n'aurais jamais penser atteindre ma mie. Approchez vous que je goûte vos lèvres._

_Olana : Oh ouiiiii._

_Je fonce vers eux, juste histoire de les interrompre. Voilà, c'est comme ça, et personne n'a rien à dire._

_Arakïell : Euh, sauf votre respect votre grandeur exceptionnelle, je vous précise, que dans mon monde, il est très mal vu de se bécoter à tire larigots devant un croupier se demandant comment il va pouvoir vous éjecter de sa table sans perdre son job !_

_Thranduil : Pour ma Dame, je suis prêt à prendre tous les risques. _

_Là, sans craindre ma colère, mon désespoir, mon envie de me jeter dans une poubelle et d'attendre d'être embarquer par des éboueurs ivres qui ne font ce boulot que pour mieux gaspiller leur fric au poker, le roi entrouvrent les lèvres et chope la langue d'Olana._

_Il y a comme un mouvement à très grande vitesse, du style, tambour de machine à laver sur mode essorage à mille deux cents tours minutes, et là Olana expire en poussant un gémissement qui je le crains fort va mettre le bâton du roi sur mode " levage express"._

_Discrétos, je baisse la tête sous la table...Miséroïdes, le braquemard du roi est au garde à vous. Branle bas de combat, on est en terrain miné ! Vite, une zone d'isolement est à mettre en place. Surtout, le roi ne doit pas quitter sa place sinon les mœurs vont nous cueillir comme une poignée de figues._

_Je tente d'éloigner l'objet de ses désirs, mais la belle ne s'en laisse pas compter. Ah, elle l'a dans la peau son Thranduil !_

_J'appelle Jack à la rescousse. Ce mercenaire saura quoi faire._

_Il commence par se taper un bon fou rire avant de lui expliquer in petto que son zigomar doit opérer un retrait stratégique et rentrer aux abris avant que la poulaille ne nous mettent aux fers. Cela semble marcher. Thranduil revient à de plus nobles dimensions, du moins la petite partie située entre ses deux formidables cuisses, musclées, fuselées, aéroportées, merdoum, le vocabulaire militaire de Jack déteint sur moi._

_Oh, je me consume rien qu'à la pensée de ce serpent, (boa constrictor imperator, serait plus adéquat), qui ne demande qu'à ramper jusqu'à son nid. A bien y réfléchir, j'ai toujours aimé les serpents, ces bestioles là ne me font pas peur. Oh, viens là mon boa, vient que je m'occupasse de toi..._

_Olana sent bien qu'un petit quelque chose se trame dans ma cervelle chauffée à blanc. Du coup, elle entraîne le roi à sa suite en roucoulant comme un pigeon voyageur._

_Je respire un peu, je suis en surchauffe. Vite un détour aux toilettes où je me, passe un peu d'eau. Ca va mieux. Alachnÿ est toujours en mode, "je gagne du fric comme je chie des fleurs" et je me vois dans l'obligation de rassembler tout ce joli petit monde dans le hall d'entrée, pour monter dans la limousine._

_J'ai le plus grand mal à décrocher Mic Mac de son manche et je remarque que nous attirons l'attention du personnel du Casino. Je décide d'abandonner les jetons dans la machine sous les hurlements de ce maudit lutin. Jack, l'empoigne sous le bras et nous partons comme des voleurs._

_Gabriel et Prince Charmant, sont déjà dans le véhicule à parler ma mine en fleur, ils se regardent d'un drôle d'air :_

_Arakïell: Oui, bon ça va ! On à dû partir à l'arrache. Enfin, nous allons tous nous calmer et reprendre le cours de la vie. Au fait, vous n'auriez pas envie de grailler un morceau ?_

_Alachnÿ : Que dit t'elle ?_

_Légolas lève les mains en affichant une mimique d'étonnement._

_Jack : Bouffer, voilà ce que ça veut dire._

_Prince Charmant : Voyons jack, un peu de tenue je vous prie._

_Jack : Eh Guignol, ici je suis dans mon monde, alors si j'veux jurer et lancer à la cantonade des putains de bordel de merde fais chier ...J'ai l'droit !_

_Prince Charmant : Quel monde affreux !_

_Gabriel : Vous êtes loin d'avoir tout vu mon ami._

_Aliénor : Où vas t'on se sustenter ?_

_Arakïell : On va se _**sustenter** _dans un resto chic. Sa majesté ne dîne pas dans un fast food._

_Mic Mac : Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé y goûter moi._

_Arakïell : Si tu es sage, on fera un crochet pour te commander un bon burger._

_La limousine s'arrête devant un élégant établissement au doux nom de " Au petit Trianon"._

_J'ai pensé à mon bon roi. Non, pas Dagobert, mais, à l'autre, mon bellâtre. Rien qu'à l'explication que je lui sers sur un plateau d'argent pour lui expliquer cette appellation, je sens que je remonte dans son estime. Bien joué ma vieille !_

_Deux jeunes hommes en livrée (je rappelle que ce sont des costumes que les rois et princes donnaient à leurs courtisans et qui étaient à leurs couleurs et à leurs armes, sympa l'explication non ?), se présente devant la portière._

_Chaperon Rose sort la première. Les jeunes gens ont les yeux qui plongent direct dans son décolleté. Téti et téta sont en grosse forme ! La bougresse, elle fait exprès de traîner juste pour qu'il ait ...la gaule ? Oh non, je lui file un léger coup de pied pour accélérer la manœuvre. Le roi et sa dulcinée sortent les derniers. Il faut au moins ça pour être admirer de sa cour..._

_.Olana se blottit contre lui. Lui la couve d'un regard de braise. Il dépose un doux baiser sur le bout de son nez. Ahhh, je tombe en pamoison._

_On nous introduit dans la grande salle. Le décor est un peu pompeux, mais bon...Heureusement pour moi, j'ai demandé une tablée à l'écart. Un peu de discrétion ne nous fera pas de mal._

_Nous nous installons. Les cartes nous sont présentées. Et là...une tartine de noms tous plus alambiqués les uns que les autres défilent sous mes yeux. Je demande conseil à un serveur, qui de son ton hautain, sombre crétin, m'explique tout ça en détachant bien les syllabes comme si j'étais une demeurée. Pignouf !_

_Je choisis la même chose pour tout le monde : "Gigot d'agneau en sauce gibelotte sur un lit de petits soleils ardents". Bref, tout ça pour dire gigot avec des patates quoi. Re pignouf !_

_Aliénor : C'est un bel endroit._

_Arakïell : Ne te fis pas au décorum ma belle..._

_Prince Charmant : Avez-vous remarqué la finesse de cette nappe ? Magnifique !_

_Opéca : On s'en fout d'ta nappe, j'ai faim moi._

_Alachnÿ : Et si l'on commençait par boire ?_

_Arakïell : Excellent idée, on va s'en j'ter un derrière la cravate._

_Prince Charmant : Que dis-t-elle ?_

_Jack : On va s'torcher un peu quoi._

_Gabriel : je vais servir moi même afin que certains ne fassent pas d'excès._

_Il jette un regard noir en direction d'Alachnÿ et Mic Mac qui se rapproche de moi._

_Arakïell : Qu'est ce que tu as à m'coller comme ça la verrue ?_

_Mic Mac : Dis, j'peux boire ce soir ?_

_Arakïell : Avec modération, la soirée est loin d'être finie._

_Roulement de tambour, sonnez haut bois, résonnez trompettes, voici qu'arrive nos plats...Oh, je fais fort...Mon roi m'inspire._

_Devant nous des assiettes énormes en porcelaine blanche, avec...trois fois rien. Une tranchounette de viande, une gouttelette de sauce formant une délicate arabesque et une demi-patate découpée avec une grâce infinie._

_'__tain, y s'foute de notre gueule ! C'est pas avec ça qu'on va faire bombance. Et là, Thranduil, MA splendeur se saisit de sa fourchette et de son couteau et le petit doigt en l'air, découpe avec juste ce qu'il faut de politesse le morceau de barbaque pour le porter à ses lèvres délicatement ourlées._

_Là, elles s'entrouvrent et je me mets à rêver. Être ce petit bout de viande, atterrir dans cette bouche divine, être mâchouillé, promené de droite à gauche ...la bouche ouverte, la fourchette suspendu entre mes lèvres et le vide intersidéral, nos regards se croisent._

_Il me dévisage en haussant le sourcil, ah, je vais mourir la gueule dans mon assiette et on me mettra en terre avec ma chaise, ma fourchette et le morceau de gigot encore accroché dessus !_

_Gabriel me tapote le dos et je sors de ma transe tandis que Mic Mac rit bêtement._

_Ce pauvre roi, je le mets au supplice quand même. Du coup, comme je l'ai stoppé dans son élan, il n'a pas fini de mâcher le fameux bout d'viande et un peu de jus se présente à la commissure de ses lèvres. La goutte hésite, tergiverse et se met à couler sur son menton._

_Autre bouffée de chaleur...C'en est trop je prépare ma langue, ce soir elle va léchouiller un menton royal. La diablesse d'Olana m'a prise de vitesse. Elle sort un petit bout de langue rose et délicatement le passe sur le sillon trempé. Je manque m'évanouir._

_Là dessus, pour ne pas être en reste, Thranduil se tourne vers l'objet de ses désirs et la transperce d'un regard à fondre le métal. Je plonge la tête discrétos sous la table...Miséroïdes, le moteur royal s'emballe à nouveau. Mais c'est pas possible ! Aliénor toussote gênée, Gabriel ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer, Alachnÿ rit de plus belle, les deux poules folles n'en peuvent plus...Bref, c'est la folie !_

_Olana : Mon roi, vous aviez un peu de sauce sur votre mentonnnn._

_Thranduil : Ma mie, vous volez toujours à mon secours._

_Olana : Ouiiiiii._

_Thranduil : Petit chaton ronronnant, vos voyelles sont un appel à la luxure._

_Olana : Oh ouiiiii._

_Mais bon sang, qu'elle arrête de miauler comme ça. Je m'éponge le front tandis qu'Amélie fait diversion :_

_Amélie : Ben que l'cul m'en tombe. M'es avis qui fait aussi chaud qu'sous l'cul d'une poule !_

_Chaperon Rose : T'as raison la vieille._

_Jack : Bon les filles redescendez d'un étage là, on a un repas à finir. 'tain, quel repas à la con ! J'te préviens Arakïell, en sortant je fonce au fast food._

_Arakïell : Tu as raison, d'ailleurs, on devrait y aller tout de suite. Je règle la note et on file._

_Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, nous étions pourtant dans un cadre charmant avec du personnel à l'écoute de nos moindres désirs..._

_Tous ensemble : Ta gueule !_

_Je file les consignes au chauffeur : ce sera le drive._

_Inutile de nous faire remarquer au fast food. Nous sommes tous affamés. Déjà pour se mettre d'accord pour la commande il à fallu que je leur explique pendant un très très long moment. Au final, je me suis énervée et du coup, j'ai pris pareil pour tout le monde. _

_Non mais !_

_Chacun mord dans son hamburger. Légolas regarde avec la plus grande attention ce pain rond bourré de choses incroyable. Il détache une bouchée en y mettant les formes et trouve cela très bon. Un peu de sauce coule sur son menton (c'est inscrit dans leurs gènes où quoi ?). Parfait. Je tiens là ma revanche. Je fixe Thranduil dans les yeux et m'approche de son rejeton, la langue prête à l'emploi. Il se raidit :_

_Thranduil : Ion nin, (mon fils, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'elfique), tu as ces carrés de papier prévu à cet usage._

_Arakïell : Oh ! Mon seigneur, vous ne voudriez pas que votre enfant, Prince de Mirkwood, se serve de ce papier ordinaire, quand je me propose de lui venir en aide avec ..._

_Thranduil : Cela suffit ! Veuillez utiliser le papier._

_Je le provoque sciemment et j'adore ça. Ses yeux sont deux feux incandescents. Olana roucoule :_

_Olana : Mon Seigneur, comme vous êtes magnifique drapé dans cette colère !_

_Thranduil : Vraiment ma petite puce adorable ?_

_Olana : Ouiiiiii._

_J'en profite, gredine que je suis, pour passer ma langue à la vitesse de la lumière sur le menton de Légolas qui me regarde d'un air ébétté. Le paternel me fusille de ses yeux bleux aciers je lui réponds d'un sourire narquois. Une joute des plus féroces s'installent entre nous. Aliénor intervient rapidement :_

_Aliénor : Et où nous emmène tu à présent ?_

_Arakïell : Je vais sans doute le regretter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais je vous l'avais promis...on va se faire une p****n de virée dans une boîte de streap tease...Je vous explique même pas !_

_Alachnÿ : Nous allons voir de jolies jeunes femmes se dévêtir devant nos yeux ébahis ?_

_Mic Mac : J'vais toucher du croupion ?_

_Arakïell : Je préfère vous mettre en garde tout de suite, interdiction formelle de toucher, embrasser, voire plus avec les filles du podium. Le premier qui envoie une main baladeuse, je lui coupe ses c..._

_Gabriel : Arakïell !_

_Arakïell : Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai juste suggérer._

_Chaperon Rose : Penses-tu Arakïell que je puisse monter sur le podium pour faire étalage de mon savoir ?_

_Arakïell : Au point où nous en sommes..._

_Opéca : Tout pareil pour moi._

_Chaperon Rose : Ce n'est pas avec ton gros cul, que tu vas faire ..._

_Gabriel : Chaperon, vous dépassez les bornes, veuillez vous excuser immédiatement !_

_Chaperon rose : Absolument pas._

_Gabriel : Je vais vous mettre une correction._

_Chaperon Rose : Oh oui, une fessée, une fessée, une fessée..._

_Aliénor : Calme-toi tout de suite._

_Amélie : Eh ben Arakïell, m'es avis qu't'as pas fini d'en chier !_

_Arakïell : J'en ai comme l'impression._

_Aliénor : Dis moi, il te fait toujours autant d'effet Thranduil non ?_

_Nous chuchotons comme deux collégiennes :_

_Arakïell : Tu ne saurais imaginer..._

_Aliénor : Il est vrai qu'il a des atouts exceptionnels._

_Arakïell : Ne m'en parle pas, je n'arrive plus à retrouver une température corporelle correcte._

_Aliénor : Olana ne connaît pas sa chance._

_Arakïell: Je crois que si elle l'a connaît. Il n'y a qu'à voir comme elle le bade...Dit moi ma belle, je compte bien te voir en folie tout à l'heure sur le dance floor. Te défile pas ok ?_

_Aliénor : Ok boss._

_Arakïell : J'adore quand on me répond comme ça._

_Ca y est._

_Nous sommes arrivés devant le club. Attention, je n'ai pas choisi n'importe lequel. Devant nos yeux ébahis, s'affichent en lettres de néon " Cheetah's Topless Lounge"._

_A nouveau, je glisse quelques billets verts à chacun des convives, peut être un peu plus aux mâles qui vont baver devant les belettes aux seins nus et j'énumère à nouveau quelques règles que j'ai glané sur Internet en ce qui concerne la fréquentation de ce genre d'établissement._

_Arakïell : Filez un pourboire aux filles, du moins, pour ceux qui seront assis au premier rang. De toute façon c'est quasiment obligatoire. Ne filez pas plus de fric que ce qui est prévu sinon, les morpions resteront accrochés comme des ventouses, évitez d'accepter tout et n'importe quoi des serveuses, sinon elles vous feront boire toute la réserve de champagne et à mes frais en plus..._

_Je rajoute que, il est possible d'avoir une danse avec un contact physique avec une fille : tarif 2O $ environ, plus le pourboire. Et surtout, laissez la fille décider où elle veut que vous posiez vos menottes, compris ? COMPRIS ?_

_Tous les mâles : COMPRIS !_

_Arakïell : Si vous souhaitez une danse contact dans la pièce vip, venez me voir, parce que là, ça risque de me coûter un bras et je préfère choisir à qui reviendras cet honneur !_

_Le roi me lance un regard furibond :_

_Thranduil : Pensez-vous que j'infligerais pareille horreur à, ma mie adorée ?_

_Alors là, je lui plante un regard volontairement provocateur dans ses jolies prunelles bleues acier :_

_Arakïell : Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que ces filles seraient prêtes à faire pour vous faire cracher la monnaie et accessoirement ...autre chose !_

_Chaperon Rose : Parfaitement votre majesté, et je vous parle en connaissance de cause !_

_Opéca : On en doute pas pouillasse._

_Chaperon Rose : Je sens que je vais faire transpirer mon string._

_Je regarde...non, c'est pas possible !_

_La gourgandine à jeter la culotte lapinou pour remettre son string à paillette...Je sens que la nuit va être chaude bouillante ! 'tain, qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'avoir cette idée à la con !_

_La voici déjà devant l'entrée de la boîte. Tant pis, je me lance. Après tout, moi aussi j'ai envie de décompresser._

_On entre sous le regard suspicieux d'une montagne de muscle. A l'intérieur, une scène immense, parsemée de barre pool dance où des filles se contorsionnent, bougent leurs croupions et minaudent à qui mieux mieux._

_Tous les mâles que j'ai ramenés ouvrent de grands yeux, Thranduil en tête. _

_Ca y est, je remarque deux serveuses qui foncent vers nous et surtout sur mon bellâtre. Les pouillasses ont intérêt à garder leur string bien à leur place où des gnons vont voler dans tous les sens._

_Vite réfléchissons, va falloir mettre tous mes sens en alerte maximum. La musique est dantesque ! "Lords of Acid - I sit on acid». Cette charmante comptine commence par ces mots : (et je n'invente rien)_

__ Darling come here, Fuck me..._

_Oh là là ! L'ambiance est lancée. Je sue à grosses gouttes. Mic Mac bouge en cadence son p'tit cul en zieutant les filles sur le podium. Légolas envoie un message subliminal à son père par l'intermédiaire d'un échange visuel. Tous deux se demandent où ils sont tombés. Des miaulements se font entendre avec cette musique qui réveillerait la libido d'un macchabée._

_Aliénor : Bon sang, ça déménage ! J'aime bien cette musique !_

_Elle commence à se déhancher._

_Opéca et Chaperon rose sont déjà bien partis. Des mâles commencent à leur tourner autour. Olana, jusque là discrète, est tout à coup toute émoustillée par cette musique et les miaulements de la fille sur la bande son. _

_Petit à petit, elle commence à se bouger d'une façon si équivoque que le roi semble hypnotisé par sa femelle. C'est qu'elle y met de plus en plus d'entrain la bougresse._

_J'emmène vite Gabriel dans une alcôve afin de le protéger des tentations de ce lieu de perdition. Son acolyte saint Michel l'attend pour lui tenir compagnie. Parfait, en voici un de casé. Je ferme les rideaux de velours rouge, les voilà soustrait à ces perversités._

_Jack surveille Aliénor, il n'a aucune confiance envers les mâles de ce monde. Aucun code de l'honneur, aucune manière distinguée, va falloir surveiller tout ce joli petit monde de très près._

_Amélie tente de remuer comme Aliénor...euh, comment dire, c'est pas gagné. Pourtant, là, à l'autre bout de la pièce, un petit chauve la regarde avec une insistance non feinte. Ventrebleu ! Ca va être chaud._

_Légolas danse avec Opéca. Elle tente d'envoyer ses mains baladeuses sur ce petit corps tout choupinou. Je la rappelle à l'ordre. Son paternel le surveille également, mais sa femelle déchaînée vient d'accaparer toute son attention._

_Elle tourne autour de lui en lui lançant des œillades à faire rougir de honte les travailleuses du bois de Boulogne. Oh là, je sens le danger !_

_Thranduil s'approche et commence à esquisser quelques mouvements de danse. Je dirais un mix entre un déhanchement et des mouvements de bassin qui rappelle...Oh miséroïdes ! _

_Moi et Chaperon Rose, nous regardons complètement éberluées. Le bougre bouge tant et si bien qu'il commence à s'exciter tout seul. Olana, au bord de l'implosion se colle à lui, penchée vers son oreille, elle doit lui débiter des cochonneries sans doute, car le roi met sa main sur ses reins et la presse contre...Oh miséroïdes !_

_Elle passe ses mains dans la longue chevelure du roi qui la colle contre lui, tandis que je la vois ouvrir la bouche formant un Oh d'étonnement. Je me doute un peu de ce qui à pu l'étonner. Mes yeux descende un peu en dessous de la ceinture...ah, je ne vois rien avec tous ces danseurs...soudain...Oh miséroïdes, le roi à encore la gaule ! _

_Je bois cul sec une vodka pour me donner du courage. Je rassemble tout mon joli petit monde et les dirige vers une table réservée. Nous nous installons. _

_Coup de projecteur sur quatre nouvelles danseuses. Vêtues, euh plutôt dévêtues, elles ne sont parées que d'un string et d'un soutif à paillettes._

_Là commence une danse, euh le racolage serait plus juste, contre la barre de pool dance. L'une d'elles l'attrape monte un peu puis sans la moindre pudeur écarte ses jambes. _

_Alachnÿ et Légolas crache le contenu de ce qu'il vienne d'avaler. Mic Mac, en folie, monte sur le podium et continue à remuer son p'tit cul moulé. On le presse gentiment de redescendre. Thranduil ouvre des yeux gigantesques tandis qu'Olana pose son visage contre son épaule et miaule de plus belle. Il n'en peut plus le pauvre !_

_Aliénor : Bon sang, elles n'ont pas froid au..._

_Arakïell : Ni ailleurs..._

_Nous rions de concert. Soudain, sans prévenir, Chaperon Rose se lève, monte sur la scène et se met à onduler...'tain, c'est pas possible, elle pourrait donner des leçons aux professionnelles qui s'activent._

_Les mâles de l'établissement ont tous les yeux sur sa croupe. Elle à du métier cette fille. Même le patron la zieute. Non mais, il va me la débaucher à coups sûr. _

_Une fille vient se trémousser devant Légolas qui baisse les yeux. Prince Charmant fait virevolter son mouchoir en dentelles en s'épongeant de temps à autre. Jack se lève et glisse un bifton dans la ficelle du string de la fille. _

_Légolas regarde Alachnÿ et devant une assistance médusée, accroche timidement un billet vert dans le soutien gorge de la danseuse laquelle lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Je le vois frémir et opiner de la tête. Je suis certaine qu'elle vient de lui proposer une danse contact. Effectivement, elle descend de la scène et commence à onduler devant lui._

_Thranduil se lève et se poste non loin de là afin de protéger sa progéniture contre un quelconque dérapage._

_Légolas osa à peine regarder la fille. Comprenant qu'elle à affaire à un bon garçon, la fille l'encourage à poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Il est tout gêné le pauvre elfe. Elle aperçoit ses oreilles pointues et se met à rire en soufflant un air chaud à l'intérieur du conduit auditif. NON !_

_Fallait pas, fallait pas..._

_Le bassin de Légolas vient de s'emballer et se frotte désormais sur la croupe de la demoiselle. Thranduil vole au secours de son fils. Il écarte la fille qui devant MON bellâtre remue son boule avec frénésie. Mais comment fait-elle ça ? _

_Elle essaie de le séduire...Borgniasse. Je fonce et la pousse sans ménagement ! Personne ne se frottera à MON Thranduil. _

_Passablement énervée, la fille, je le prévois, ne va pas s'en laisser conter. Jack intervient et la calme tout de suite. Olana parle à l'oreille de son mâle qui ouvre de grands yeux. Elle se dirige vers les toilettes. Dix secondes plus tard, je vois le roi se lever à son tour. Je me penche vers Alachnÿ :_

_Arakïell : Bon sang, il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose._

_Chaperon Rose, qui a fini son numéro de charme, descend de la scène sous les applaudissements et me rejoints tout comme Aliénor et Opéca. Nous fonçons aux toilettes._

_Des hommes nous matent sans vergogne._

_Nous entrons dans les toilettes pour dames. Apparemment elles sont vides. Nous sortons lorsque...pas possible, d'une porte fermée nous arrive de drôles de sons. Des gémissements appuyés accompagnés de grognements rauques. Je comprends tout !_

_Je frappe à la porte. Les sons continuent de s'envoler de plus en plus fort : _

_Arakïell : Sortez de là ! _

_Chaperon Rose rit comme une baleine, a t'on déjà vu une baleine s'esclaffer ? Quelle expression à la con ! _

_Arakïell : Je sais que vous êtes en train de vous envoyer en l'air ! Vous avez intérêt à stopper net et sortir où j'enfonce la porte !_

_Aliénor : Euh, peut être devrions nous les laisser terminer ce qu'ils viennent de commencer tu ne crois pas ?_

_Arakïell : NON !_

_Chaperon Rose : Tu es jalouse ?_

_Arakïell : OUI et alors ?_

_Chaperon Rose : Alors rien ! C'était juste histoire de le faire remarquer._

_Opéca : Ils m'échauffent les sangs ces deux là !_

_Arakïell : Sortez !_

_D'un coup, j'entends la voix rendue rauque par le désir du roi :_

_Thranduil : Nous honorons Dame Olana, et ne souhaitons pas être dérangés ! Passez votre chemin où vous encourrez la colère du roi !_

_Arakïell : Vous quoi ? Non mais on n'est pas dans votre palais là. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ?_

_Thranduil : Ma mie, souhaitez vous sortir ?_

_Olana : Nonnnnn_

_Thranduil : Préférez vous que nous continuions à vous honorez avec ferveur ?_

_Olana : Ouiiiiiiiiiii_

_Thranduil : Vous constatez par vous même que la principale intéressée ne désire point accéder à votre injonction...oui, ma mie je ne vous fait plus languir..._

_Arakïell : Je vous jure ..._

_Aliénor : Laisse-les._

_Chaperon Rose : Bisque bisque rage..._

_Arakïell : Oh arrête-toi..._

_Bientôt, comme cela était prévisible un long gémissement, vraiment, mais alors vraiment très appuyé atteint nos oreilles :_

_Olana : OH Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Thranduil : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Et voilà, l'affaire est faite._

_Tous deux sortent des toilettes. Lui, les cheveux en bataille les lèvres humides, elle, les cheveux dans les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux mi clos. Elle plonge son visage dans le cou du roi et continue à gémir, signe que la joute à dû être ardue !_

_Thranduil : Oh ma mie, nous savons que nous sommes fort compétent, nous vous voyons toute alanguie par nos assauts royaux ! Venez dans mes bras goûter le repos avant que nous ne vous honorions à nouveau tant votre joli petit corps nous rend fou ! _

_Chaperon Rose, Aliénor, Opéca et moi même restons bouche bée. 'tain, la chance qu'elle a ! _

_Olana : Ouiiiiiiii mon roi. Honorez-moi le nombre de fois qu'il vous plaira !_

_Nous les regardons passer avec une envie non dissimulée. Juste histoire d'enfoncer le clou, Thranduil lance un dernier missile : _

_Thranduil : Vos tétons sont en émois, nous nous promettons de les déguster sans tarder._

_Et ils s'en vont. Je mets une bonne minute à reprendre mon souffle...Comme les autres d'ailleurs. _

_Arakïell : Vous comprenez à présent ce que je vis ? La dure réalité de la vie me rappelle chaque jour combien je suis passée à côté d'une merveilleuuuuuuse histoire d'amour..._

_Aliénor : Je compatis l'auteure._

_Opéca : Ben, c'est pas facile je l'reconnais._

_Chaperon Rose : Moi, je me fiche de tout ceci, car j'ai toujours l'espoir chevillé au corps mes amies._

_Arakïell : Tu as un optimisme incroyable toi. 'tain, tu m'épates._

_Chaperon Rose : Eh oui, c'est ça la vie d'artiste._

_Opéca : Qu'est ce tu racontes borgnasse ?_

_Chaperon Rose : Tout glisse sur moi, même tes petits mots d'amour ma chère !_

_Je décide de retrouver le reste de ma petite troupasse. Bon sang, ça fait un moment que je me suis absentée. Dans quel état vais-je les retrouver ?_

_Arrivés sur le dance floor, je pousse un cri de surprise._

_Mic Mac, sur les épaules de jack se dandine du croupion. Alachnÿ et Prince Charmant se sont payé une danse contact et le magicien en a la bave qui dégouline sur son précieux manteau. Légolas est en prise avec une danseuse un peu trop entreprenante. _

_Le paternel vient mettre son grain de sel. Comme il beau, le poitrail gonflé par l'importance qu'il se donne, le regard noir, les cheveux formant une auréole autour de son visage so perfect !_

_La danseuse discute deux secondes et se tourne vers le roi avec dans la tête autre chose que parlementer sur sa manière de danser avec son rejeton. _

_Et que vois-je ? Elle envoie la main en dessous de la ceinture juste un peu au dessus de son joujou. Bon sang, je baisse la tête et fonce comme un taureau dans l'arène. Elle va l'avoir sa dérouillée celle là. J'arrive avec un tel élan que nous basculons à terre toutes les deux. J'empoigne une grosse mèche de cheveux...Diantre, ils me restent dans la main...Oups ! Merdoum, ce sont des extensions._

_Bien fait ! Ca va lui coûter un bras pour s'en faire poser de nouvelles. La fille m'arrache les miens de cheveux cette fois, sauf que les miens sont vrais. Aïe ! Elle me fait mal. Ni une, ni deux, je lui balance un direct et en profite pour attraper la ficelle de son string qui...craque et la donzelle se retrouve le cul à l'air._

_Mic Mac arrive en courant et se place derrière la fille. Tiens, une éclipse lunaire...totale celle ci. _

_Super, un peu d'astronomie. Le videur arrive tel Zorro et nous prie de nous calmer où c'est direct la porte. Je me redresse et lui file quelques biftons. Ah, la saveur de l'argent !_

_Thranduil, me tend la main gracieusement afin que je me relève. Oh, je suis toute émue. Je l'attrape et la retiens plus que nécessaire. Il est obligé d'utiliser l'autre main pour dégager ma menotte qui reste VOLONTAIREMENT dans la sienne._

_Thranduil : Pourquoi avoir usé de violence ?_

_Arakïell : Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?_

_Thranduil : Répondez à ma question !_

_Arakïell : Sinon ?_

_Thranduil : Vous êtes impossible !_

_Arakïell : Vous me donnerez une bonne fessée ? J'ai entendu parler de votre prédisposition à utiliser ce genre de punition et pas seulement pour les enfants. Je pourrais être corrigé par le grand roi elfe ? Dites ? Siou plaît ?_

_Quelqu'un se reconnaîtra dans cette révélation que je viens de lâcher comme une bombe à eau._

_Le roi lève les yeux au ciel._

_Thranduil : Nous constatons tout de même que vous avez agi dans un but louable. Pour notre précieuse personne. Ainsi, cela vous dérange que nous soyons courtisé par d'autres femelles ?_

_Arakïell : Bouhh ! OUI, voilà, vous êtes content ? Crâne d'œuf !_

_Thranduil : Nous sommes magnanimes et vous pardonnons cet accès de fureur._

_Arakïell : Quelle générosité ! Je pourrais avoir ma fessée quand même ? Cul nu, et la main généreuse ? Dites, dites..._

_Thranduil : Nous préférons nous abstenir de répondre;_

_Arakïell : Lâche._

_Thranduil : Attention à ce que vous dites !_

_Arakïell: M'en fiche !_

_Aliénor : Ce n'est un peu fini ces enfantillages._

_Arakïell : Je fais mon caca nerveux, j'ai le droit non ? Tain, j'ai passé ma soirée à surveiller les uns et les autres, à sortir mon fric généreusement, alors OUI, j'ai le droit de péter les plombs !_

_De rage, je prends le premier verre se trouvant sur la table et l'avale d'un trait. LA VACHE ! Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ce tord boyaux !_

_Je me remets lentement et pars bouder sur le dance floor où je me déhanche sans la moindre pudeur. M'en fous ! Fallais pas me chercher. Sur la piste, avec Aliénor, Chaperon et Opéca, nous mettons le feu ! _

_Olé, les culottes se dévoilent et ça transpire de partout. La nuit a étendu son long manteau...de conneries ! C'est assez pour ce soir. Je décide le replis des troupes. Mic Mac reste accroché sur le podium. Celui là a dû être un morpion dans une autre vie, c'est pas possible. _

_Nous sommes affalés dans la limousine._

_Je lance un mauvais regard au roi. Le coup des toilettes me reste en travers de la gorge. _

_Olana, les yeux fermés commence à somnoler. Le roi lui caresse les cheveux. Je m'imagine à sa place...Je préfère fermer les yeux. Nous arrivons devant l'hôtel._

_Nous descendons et prenons l'ascenseur dans un silence total._

_Nous nous souhaitons la bonne nuit et chacun réintègre sa chambre. _

_Je sors la carte pour ouvrir la porte et envoie valser ces satanées chaussures. Des ampoules sont à prévoir. Tiens, je les trempe dans la piscine. Ahhhh, ça fait un bien fou. _

_Bizarrement, j'entends frapper. Tiens, me dis-je, parce que ça m'arrive quand même de me parler. Je me réconforte toute seule..._

_J'ouvre la porte et qui vois je ? Sa précieuse majesté:_

_Arakïell : Encore vous ? Vous venez vous repaître de mon malheur ? Malandrin, bandit de grands chemins !_

_Contre toute attente, il me prend la main, la porte délicatement à ses lèvres et me fais un baise main dantesque. Je manque m'écrouler par terre. Il me retient :_

_Thranduil : Nous sommes venus vous présenter des excuses largement méritées. Nous vous avons causé des soucis ce soir et nous en sommes navrés. Le...hum, enfin, nous avons manqué de tact dans les toilettes pour Dames et regrettons de vous avoir mise au supplice. Toutefois, à notre décharge, nous devons vous avouer, que notre comportement nous est dicté par la seule passion que nous éprouvons pour Dame Olana._

_Arakïell : Je sais oui. Moi aussi je vous dois des excuses. Mais si vous n'étiez pas si beau aussi... si parfait, si..._

_Il sourit. Ouah, quel exploit !_

_Thranduil : Nous sommes si amoureux de cette jeune femme._

_Arakïell : Et elle le mérite. Elle n'a pas mangé que des pâtisseries celle là !_

_Il lève son charmant sourcil. Oh, un de ces jours je vais les lui raser et garder les poils précieusement dans une boîte..._

_Arakïell : Allez, on va dire qu'on est quitte ...pour ce soir._

_Le grand roi des elfes s'approche de moi :_

_Thranduil : Vous savez, nous vous estimons beaucoup...Si le destin avait été différent...En d'autres circonstances..._

_Arakïell : Oui, Majesté, en d'autres circonstances._

_Je lui offre un bien triste sourire. Alors que je m'apprête à lui souhaiter bonne nuit, son doigt se positionne sous mon menton, son visage s'approche du mien complètement en attente d'un événement exceptionnel..._

_Je sens arriver le scoop, la révélation suprême, le coup de bambou..._

_._

_Alors que je suis à deux doigts de succomber, je fais vite mes prières, sait-on jamais, sinon je vais me faire remonter les bretelles par le gardien du paradis. Et alors, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais atterrir chez l'autre cornu non ? Si ? Traître !_

_Bref, il me regarde intensément en me souriant et dépose un doux baiser. Juste sa paire de lèvres posée sur le miennes rien de plus. Promis, juré, crrr !_

_J'ai encore les paupières fermées et je gémis a fendre les âmes du purgatoire. Ah, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Olana est toujours en mode " chaton qui ronronne"._

_Je pousse un gros soupir et me décide, enfin à ouvrir les yeux. _

_Et ben dis moi pas, comme aurait dit Amélie, si j'm'attendais à çà !_

_Arakïell : Merci._

_Thranduil : Nous n'avons pas fait cela pour un merci, mais pour vous prouver combien vous êtes une personne précieuse. _

_Je commence à décoller du sol, je m'envole...Commencerait il à me pousser une paire d'ailes ? Je m'interroge._

_Thranduil : Nous vous laissons à votre repos Dame Arakïell._

_Arakïell : Je vous laisse à votre aimée._

_Il ouvre la porte et s'engage dans le couloir. Je le regarde partir le dos large, la démarche royale..._

_Au revoir doux rêve..._

_Je lui fais un dernier signe et ferme la porte. _

_Un transat sur la terrasse m'attire irrésistiblement. Je m'y écroule, branche mes écouteurs sur un morceau de Mister Sinatra et me prend à rêver :_

__ Qu'en d'autres circonstances... _

_THIS IS THE END_


	10. Chapitre 8 De l'amour à la colère

**_Bonjour à mes lecteurs._**

**_Nous voici déjà au chapitre 8. L'aventure continue. Dans ce chapitre, nous allons changer de cadre. Il fallait bien que l'aventure commence véritablement...et bien voilà, c'est le moment . Bonne lecture à vous. _**

**_Mea culpa Méliane pour avoir mal orthographier ton nom. _**

**_Un énoooorme merci pour ton commentaire de première qualité. Bon sang, je n'en ai pas beaucoup, mais ils valent leur pesant d'or :)_**

**_Oui, je t'imaginais, assise sur ton canapé, un feu de cheminée (comme c'est romantique),offrant une douce clarté propice à l'imagination et au rêves..._**

**_Aïe, la tasse de thé par contre n'était pas une bonne idée d'après ce que tu m'en a dit...Bon, il est vrai que je n'avais pas prévu une telle réaction. Mais tu ne saurais imaginer ma joie de savoir que la personne me lisant adhère à mon délire et rit là où moi même je me marre, parce que je me tape des fous rire lorsque j'écris...pas possible. Tu verras par toi même que mes personnages sont de plus en plus ingérables...Prince Charmant, pervers à souhait, va se lâcher dans les grandes largeurs, Chaperon,adore tout ce qui porte des boules et ne se prive pas pour en profiter. Je me demande si elle ne nous donnerais pas une petite leçon cette gourgandine...Hum ? Voyons voir cela :_**

**_Arakïell : Eh Chaperon, il semblerait que tu ait une fan en la personne de Méliane._**

**_Chaperon Rose : Est ce vrai ? Comme c'est charmant !_**

**_Arakïell : Apparemment ta façon de voir...la vie lui plaît._**

**_Chaperon Rose : Méliane ma choupinette, fis toi à mes belles leçons de vie et crois moi les porteurs de boules ..._**

**_Arakïell : Voyons Chaperon reste correcte !_**

**_Chaperon Rose : Mais voyons quelle fâcheuse manie de me couper la parole...j'allais dire qu'il existe deux sortes de spécimen de porteurs de boules choupine. Je n'y vois là rien d'indécent. Les petites boules et les grosses boules et si tu veux un avis éclairé sur la question, je te conseille de choisir les grosses boules parce que là au moins, tu tomberas sur un dirigeant, un dominant, et là choupinette il y aura du répondant autant dans la ce qui leurs servent de cervelles de ce qui leurs servent à ,..._**

**_Arakïell : Je pense que Méliane à compris Chaperon._**

**_Chaperon Rose : Vraiment ? J'en suis fort aise. Si je puis aider ma prochaine ce sera avec plaisir, comme tout ce que je fais bien sûr. Bon je file, j'ai un spécimen sur le feu qui ne saurait attendre. Bisous, bisous..._**

**_Ouf, avec elle, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle me fasse une boulette. Opéca aussi à été très intéressée par ton commentaire :_**

**_Arakïell : Eh miss Opéca ?_**

**_Opéca : Ah, cà y est, la pouillasse est partie ? Celle là, je rêve de lui mettre une dérouillée...Alors on m'aime bien ? Tant mieux, comme je dis toujours, c'est pas l'nombre de plumes sur le cul d'une poule qui en fait sa valeur ! Alors faut pas s'leurrer avec Chaperon. Un conseil en vaut bien un autre..._**

**_Arakïell : Ouh là, ok on a compris Opéca. J'arrive plus à les tenir ces deux là..._**

**_Quand à Amélie et son panti...ah, ça t'as secoué ça non ? C'te pauvre vieille, faut la comprendre...tout ceci fait remonter des souvenirs :)_**

**_Des bonus ? Oui, je compte bien en poster souvent. Il y en a un terminé où je me met en scène avec Mister Chrstian Grey de cinquante nuances de Grey... Je compte bien le poster, je sais pas encore où, mais je te le dirais, promis juré, crrr merdoum, faut que je me surveille moi._**

**_En tout les cas, merci pour avoir apprécié le travail parce que crois moi, ça en représente effectivement...Je ne compte plus les soirées entière à écrire, chercher sur Internet une précision nécessaire...bref, je n'ai plus allumé la TV depuis sept mois tant je me consacre corps et âmes à ce récit, sans compter les galères informatiques qui m'ont fait perdre des chapitres entiers que j'ai dû réécrire... mais je n'abandonnerais jamais mes personnages. Je pense qu'ils seraient même capable de me rosser les bougres ..._**

**_Alors ce chapitre sera moins orienté vers l'humour, mais l'histoire entre Thranduil (oh que j'aime ce roi ) et Olana prend un virage serré ...Tu verras. Bonne lecture à toi et encore merci pour ta gentillesse. Voilà qui me booste...de la folie, pour un peu j'écrirais une saga moi..._**

**_Un autre merci à Evraldrym qui me suit régulièrement et qui je pense m'enverra son commentaire pour le prochain chapitre. Du moins je l'espère. Bon, allez je vous laisse à votre lecture. Et si d'autres personnes aiment, ne vous gênez pas pour me l'écrire. Je ne mords pas vous savez. Ici on accueille gentiment , on met à l'aise , les personnages viennent même dirent un mot...On est décontracté du clavier quoi... Allez à plus !_**

**_Chapitre 8_**

**_De l'Amour à la Colère _**

Trandhuil et Olana, repus d'amour, étaient allongés sur le lit. Une langueur extrême envahissait leurs corps soudés. Les yeux clos, prête à sombrer dans un profond sommeil, Olana ne lâchait pas pour autant son Roi. Le sentir contre elle la rassurait.

Thranduil, ressentait également le manque de cette femme comme une conséquence des douleurs qui avaient été sienne. Il lui faudrait bien à un moment où à un autre rompre la loi de ce silence dont elle s'était enveloppé. Il n'avait pas les moindres possibilités d'accéder à cette partie de sa vie.

Pour l'instant, il se contentait de lui laisser prendre confiance en elle. Quelque ait été ses blessures, elles étaient loin d'être cicatrisées. Alors qu'il lui caressait ses longs cheveux soyeux, Thranduil se sentit obligés de rompre ce moment pour annoncer une nouvelle qu'il lui devinerait pénible :

Trandhuil : Dame Olana, je vais devoir m'absenter durant quelques temps. Une affaire d'importance va m'éloigner de vos bras. Bien qu'étant pénible de devoir vous quitter, je dois me plier à mon devoir, je ne puis le remettre à plus tard.

Olana : Vraiment ?

Trandhuil : Hélas, oui ! Vous pourriez retrouver vos...amis et patientez le temps de mon retour. Il est entendu que vous ne devrez absolument pas quitter ce palais. Trop de dangers rôdent à l'extérieur.

Olana : Serez-vous absent longtemps ?

Thranduil : Je ne puis vous répondre avec exactitude, mais je me hâterais pour vous retrouver _elen nin._

Olana : Vous allez me manquer mon roi.

Thranduil : Nos retrouvailles n'en seront que plus intenses Ma Dame.

Olana : Soit, si vous l'affirmez.

Son regard se voila. Une ombre de tristesse apparut sur son visage. Il crut même entrevoir de la peur.

Trandhuil : Que se passe-t-il ?

Olana : Ce n'est rien Sire... Aurez-vous une pensée pour moi durant votre voyage ?

Thranduil : Une seule ? Elles seront nombreuses et intenses _mîr nin_.(mon trésor)

Un long moment s'écoula avant que Thranduil ne lui pose une question :

Trandhuil : Vous savez combien il m'en coûte de vous laisser ? Il existe tant de dangers hors de ces cavernes... Ce serait folie de vous emmener avec moi.

Olana : Des dangers, il en existe tout autant dans mon monde. Le maniement des armes à fait partie de mon éducation. Je ne crains pas le danger mais la solitude...

Thranduil : Sombres sont parfois vos pensées ma Dame.

Olana : Comme les vôtres Sire.

Thranduil : M'en confierez-vous un jour la teneur ?

Olana : Les mauvais souvenirs sont parfois à ranger dans un coin de votre âme et les oublier n'en est que mieux.

Thranduil : Est ce une si lourde peine qu'elle n'entache ainsi un cœur si pur ?

Olana : Le votre à t'il gardé sa pureté ?

Thranduil : Me répondrez-vous toujours par une question ? Voici une façon fort habile de déjouer mes interrogations.

Son index se promena sur la joue de la jeune femme dont les yeux reflétaient une certaine lassitude :

Thranduil : Quel maux sont les vôtres ma Dame ?

Allongés face à face, le roi caressait tendrement les cheveux d'Olana, laquelle soupirait, rongée par l'envie de lui dévoiler le drame qui la poursuivrait sans doute pour le restant de ses jours et la nécessité de taire un passé peu glorieux.

Sentant qu'il était préférable de ne pas insister, le roi se promit de faire toute la lumière sur ce mystère lorsqu'elle s'en sentirait prête.

Thranduil : Comment appelle t'on quelqu'un qui vous est cher dans votre monde ?

Olana répondit instantanément :

Olana : Mon ange ! Ce sont des êtres purs, divins, et incorruptibles...

Trandhuil : C'est un nom très doux. Alors je vous nommerais ainsi.

Les confidences viendraient en temps utiles, inutile de la brusquer. Il se contenta de déposer un doux baiser sur son front :

Trandhuil : Je serais très vite de retour. Dormez maintenant et rêvez mon ange.

Les premières lueurs du jour perçaient les ténèbres Trandhuil dû, à regret, quitter sa couche royale, non sans avoir admiré une dernière fois ce joli corps aux courbes sensuelles, qu'il recouvrit sans tarder du drap.

Il lui serait pénible de s'éloigner d'elle. Un délicieux frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il fut tenter, l'espace d'un instant de l'éveiller pour lui faire l'amour une dernière fois avant son départ, mais il savait que ce serait encore plus pénible pour elle, aussi préféra t'il sortir de la chambre afin de retrouver son fils Legolas et Tauriel qui l'attendaient déjà :

Légolas : _Eldorie ada (bonjour père). Pouvons-nous partir ?_

Trandhuil : _Oui, hâtons nous !_

Tauriel lança un regard vers le couloir menant vers les appartements royaux. Jalouse, elle s'interrogeait sur la soudaine passion de son roi pour cette étrangère, dont elle se méfiait ouvertement :

Tauriel : _La laisserez-vous seule sans la moindre surveillance ? Qui sait..._

Trandhuil : ASSEZ_ Tauriel !_

L'ordre fut sec, sans autre option qu'une parfaite obéissance. L'elfe rousse s'inclina devant son Roi avant de se mettre en selle.

Légolas : _Soyez indulgent ada (père)._

Thranduil : _Ion nin, (mon fils), je ne le suis que trop ! Tauriel est jeune, fougueuse, elle doit comprendre où est sa place. Allons cher fils, mettons nous en route. Pars rejoindre Luthïen, je vais donner des ordres pour les soins de Moose._

Le cheval du Roi attendait son maître aux écuries. Après les dernières recommandations adressées au palefrenier, Thranduil se mit en selle et franchit le pont qui surplombait la rivière s'écoulant devant l'entrée du palais.

Etait ce l'instinct, où le vide ressentit ? Toujours est t'il qu'Olana s'éveilla lentement et se dressant sur le lit, s'aperçut bien vite que Trandhuil venait de la quitter. Elle revêtit, à la hâte, une robe légère, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et sortit de la pièce.

Le voir s'éloigner avec ses soldats n'était pas préjudiciable. Cela, elle le pouvait encore.

Sa déception fut grande de ne pas l'apercevoir. Sans doute était il déjà partit au devant des siens. Déçu, elle fit demi-tour.

Curieusement les gardes en poste s'inclinaient sur son passage. Pourquoi me manifester ces marques de déférence, pensait elle ?

Pour ne pas les froisser, elle s'inclina poliment se demandant si elle devrait agir ainsi avec tous les gens du palais. Si tel était le cas, elle n'était pas prête de s'arrêter à faire des courbettes.

Une voix suave où perçait un léger amusement se fit entendre dans son dos :

Thranduil : Vous voici bien respectueuse envers mes gardes Dame Olana.

Surprise, elle fit volte face. Il se tenait devant elle droit, fier dans sa tenue de voyage. Un long manteau bleu roi sur un pantalon de coton bleu. Une chemise brune avec un col haut parachevait sa tenue.

Adossé contre l'une des colonnes de l'entrée du palais, il la fixait affichant un sourire énigmatique.

Elle rougit de honte. Bien sûr, comment avait elle pu s'imaginer une seule seconde qu'on la saluerait ainsi. Thranduil se rapprocha. Il se trouvait si près. Son souffle chaud la rendait frémissante. Pourtant, il lui fallait tenir son rang. Belle, si joliment décoiffé, le regard éperdu les lèvres tremblantes... Comment aurait t'il pu résister plus longtemps ?

D'un geste, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux ayant eue l'impudence de masquer sa joue. A cet instant, elle se serait bien jetée dans ses bras en le couvrant de baisers, mais il lui fallait renoncer à ce joli rêve.

Le Roi ne devait en aucun cas être placé en mauvaise posture.

Olana : Auriez- vous oublié quelque chose Mon Seigneur ?

Thranduil : En effet. Vous !

Olana : Voulez vous dire que je peux vous accompagner ?

Thranduil : Sauf si vous n'en ressentez pas l'envie.

Olana : Cela ne sera jamais le cas.

Thranduil : Jamais ? Vous êtes bien sûre de vos décisions nobles Dame.

Olana : Un trait de mon caractère dont je suis fière. Il me faut rentrer et préparer quelques affaires...

Thranduil : N'ayez crainte, lorsque le Roi décide le Roi agit en conséquence.

Olana : C'est ce que je constate . Je m'en remets donc à vos bons soins.

Le petit sourire espiègle que Thranduil lui offrit suffit à la mettre en émoi. Lorsqu'il baissa son regard vers sa gorge palpitante, son sourire s'accentua. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa poitrine et aperçut sous le fin tissus de sa robe ses tétons poindre sous l'effet du désir que la voix suave du monarque avait éveillé. Elle piqua un fard mémorable.

Thranduil : Il fait un peu frais ce matin, nous vous conseillons d'accepter notre manteau jusqu'à vos appartements.

Olana : Euh, oui en effet votre majesté. C'est très aimable de votre part.

La laisser derrière lui, n'était plus possible, il le sentait. Ce que ne savaient pas les amis d'Olana, c'est qu'eux aussi devraient partir, le roi n'ayant aucune envie de les laisser livré à eux même dans son palais.

Même si le roi souhaitait partir dans la plus grande discrétion, Opéca n'avait pas manqué d'avertir ses amis que sa majesté avait enfin déserté les lieux :

Opéca : Enfin ! On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

La joie fut de courte durée, car soudain, surgit de nulle part, un bel elfe en armure aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, (curieusement courts, fait rarissime chez un elfe) et aux yeux d'un bleu outremer, se présenta à eux un sourire aux lèvres :

Elfe : Il vous faudra remettre cela à plus tard, le Roi à ordonné que vous soyez du voyage. Personnellement, je ne suis pas convaincu de son intérêt à vous traîner derrière nous, mais ce que le Roi veut...

Chaperon rose : Le roi l'obtient, oui çà commence à faire un moment que nous l'avons compris mon bellâtre. Vous ais je dis combien cette armure vous sied à ravir ?

Les narines de Chaperon rose frémissaient tandis qu'Opéca commençait à fulminer :

Opéca : Cà y est ? On fait son marché ?

Chaperon rose : Ne l'écoutez pas, elle est folle. Bon je suis prête à vous suivre où vous voulez bel ange.

S'ensuivit une déconvenue des plus cuisante, car à cet instant là, une procession de sept ânes trottinait l'air tranquille :

Jack : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elfe : Cela ? Mais vos montures bien entendu. Sur ordre de notre bon Roi ! (Il avait un sourire ravageur sur son visage)

Jack : Quel enfoiré !

Elfe : Veuillez garder un langage correct si vous ne souhaitez pas encourir ma colère.

Chaperon rose : Oh moi je veux bien vous mettre en colère ... et ... pensez vous que je pourrais avoir droit à une bonne fessée ?

L'elfe se tourna légèrement, son regard se fit très intense :

Chaperon rose : Ceci dit, promis je me laisserais...**faire **!

Elle appuya nettement sur le dernier mot comme pour apporter du poids à son argument. Levant les yeux au ciel, l'elfe s'approcha d'un jeune soldat. Tout deux s'entretinrent quelques secondes. Le garde s'approcha de Chaperon Rose :

Elfe : Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

Chaperon rose : Ma robe courte va être je pense un peu inconvenante pour ...chevaucher. Dois-je tout de même me hisser ?

Sur ces paroles, accompagnées d'un sourire ravageur, elle plaça son petit peton dans l'étrier. Ecartant les cuisses pour enjamber le dos de l'animal, l'elfe crut voir une percée de Valinor. A quelques dizaines de centimètres, son regard fut mis au supplice. Un petit triangle de satin noir se découvrit. Une onde de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et ses yeux se rétrécirent devenant presque une fente. D'une enjambée, l'elfe aux cheveux courts s'approcha d'elle en jetant sa cape sur ses parties intimes :

Elfe : Est ce que la pudeur est une notion connue de votre peuple ?

Chaperon rose : Mais bien sûr cara mia, sauf de moi.

Là dessus elle éperonna son âne qui tout émoustillé lui aussi, se mit à trottiner allègrement.

Au passage, elle ne manqua de lancer quelques mots à sa rivale Opéca :

Chaperon rose : En voilà un qui ne tardera pas à venir me butiner.

Opéca : Pouillasse !

Chaperon rose : Je ne lui donne pas jusqu'à ce soir pour entrer dans la place forte.

Le rire de la jeune femme résonna dans l'air comme un chant d'oiseau.

Le roi avait également prévu un transport de choix pour Amélie. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir un élan gigantesque qui mâchouillait tranquillement un brin d'herbe se demandant par quel côté il allait venir à bout de ce curieux chargement.

Un jeune elfe tout mignon s'approcha d'Amélie et présenta devant l'animal une marche en bois en pensant que cela lui serait d'un quelconque secours.

Toutefois, l'animal, dans sa bonne grosse tête de rennes aussi bien faite que celle de son comparse Moose, se prit à penser que décidément à bien y réfléchir, il était tout à fait hors de question que cette...chose grimpasse sur son dos.

Aussi attendit-il, le gredin, qu'Amélie commence son ascension pour se cabrer.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour venir en aide à l'elfe qui entrevoyait déjà le désastre, le brave soldat se vautra dans les grandes largeurs par terre avec en prime une Amélie toute à la joie d'éblouir le reste de la troupe avec un bon gros pantis de coton blanc agrémenté de fleurs printanières.

On ne vit plus que deux bras et deux jambes gesticuler dans l'air frais du matin. Opéca, qu'une crise de fou rire avait cloué au sol se mit à hoqueter :

Opéca : Je vais faire pipi dans ma culotte.

Jack les larmes aux yeux ne pouvait plus contenir ce rire destructeur. Bref tout le monde se fendait la poire à qui mieux mieux. Les quelques elfes qui faisaient partis du convoi et qui n'avait rien manquées de la scène rirent également aux éclats ce qui, avouons le, ne s'était pas produit depuis pas mal de temps. Un pur bonheur !

Amélie fini tout de même par rouler sur le côté afin de libérer l'elfe de ses nombreux jupons et autres dentelles. Vexé comme un pou, il se releva et tenta de faire amende honorable en époussetant ses vêtements :

Mic mac : Ah ! L'enclume !

Chaperon rose venait de faire demi-tour et se sentit dans l'obligation d'apporter un peu de réconfort à notre pauvre ami. Elle descendit de son âne et s'approcha du soldat. Sortant un petit carré de soie faisant office de mouchoir, elle tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre sur le visage rougit par le véritable tsunami de sa chute, puis alors que personne ne la remarquait, elle jeta un regard sur l'entrejambe de l'elfe en souriant :

Chaperon rose : Heureusement que ton charmant petit arbrisseau n'a pas souffert, cela aurait été regrettable. Oh, mais... oui, que voici une jolie protubérance !

Continuant à discuter, la main de notre chaperon tenta une approche vers le petit bout d'elfe convoité avec tant d'intérêt, lorsque celui aux cheveux courts ayant observé son manège s'approcha d'elle en lui murmurant d'un ton sec :

Capitaine : Veuillez laisser ce soldat en paix et la prochaine fois, tâchez de trouver une personne à la hauteur de vos exigences.

Ce faisant, il lui prit son poignet, déposa un baiser qui se termina par une légère morsure. Ce fut comme une révélation pour notre gourgandine.

Souriant d'un air féroce, elle dégaina l'arme fatale, son petit bout de langue rose qui fit rire aux éclats le capitaine :

Capitaine : Je suis certain que vous penserez plus facilement à moi durant votre voyage. Me tromperais-je ?

Chaperon Rose : Que nenni bel elfe. Il semblerait que vos arguments aient de quoi tenir la route.

Capitaine : Les vôtres ne sont pas en reste non plus. Que diriez-vous d'en discuter en privé un peu plus tard dans la soirée ? Sans doute aurions-nous beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre mutuellement.

Chaperon rose : Voici une idée des plus intérressantes. Il me serait tout à fait plaisant de débattre avec un interlocuteur aussi avisé.

Capitaine : Fort bien, alors disons-nous à plus tard gente dame ?

Chaperon Rose : Comme il me tarde d'être à ce soir.

Elle récupéra sa main où la marque des dents avait laissé une bien belle empreinte et reprit sa position sur l'âne. Une fois de plus, la belle prit un temps infini pour se hisser sur le dos de l'âne. Le temps de montrer, une fois de plus, son intimité gainée de noir. La main du capitaine se positionna sur la partie de son anatomie mise à mal par Chaperon Rose, le pressant de revenir à une plus noble dimension.

L'ellon prit également soin de poser sa cape, d'un geste teinté, à la fois de rage et de désir, sur les jambes de cette dévergondée.

Elle était vraiment différente de celles qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer dans les maisons de joie de Lacville.

Plus raçée, avec un esprit éclairé, il était certain qu'elle aurait eu son moment de gloire chez les filles de Madame Lavaire. Il se promit de l'avoir à l'œil et d'éviter, de se la faire ravir par quelques manants attirés par ses provocations.

Comme aurait aimé le proclamer Chaperon elle-même, il venait de mettre une stock option sur ce joli petit lot et personne ne devrait s'en approcher…

Prince Charmant, lui, n'avait rien manqué du spectacle et comme à son habitude il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

Prince Charmant : Cette enfant est d'une perversité à faire rougir une armée de démons.

Ils trottèrent longtemps, empruntant un chemin sinueux à l'intérieur de cette forêt sombre et mystérieuse.

Les elfes savaient exactement où calquer leurs pas tout autant que les sabots de leurs montures. Le peu de clarté avait de quoi faire frémir les voyageurs. Les elfes, eux, s'y étaient habitués.

Quelque part, le roi s'accommodait très bien de la présence de ces maudites araignées. Vivre en autarcie lui convenait fort bien, tout comme cela avait convenu à son père le roi Oropher. Ce monarque n'aimait pas se mêler aux autres peuples. Lorsqu'il y était obligé, c'était vraiment contraint et forçé, soit pour aller au combat, soit pour traiter des affaires d'importance où le bien être de ses gens était placé en avant des compromis.

Enfin, ils sortirent de ces bois et le soleil fit du bien autant aux êtres qu'aux âmes. Le paysage devenait plus sec. De longues bruyères jaunâtres balayées par un vent chaud ressemblaient à un océan jaune paille. Le roi, en tête du cortège avait pris soin de placer Olana à sa droite de sorte qu'ils puissent converser en toute quiétude.

Thranduil observait attentivement la jeune femme à la dérobée. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'un voyage ne lui avait paru aussi plaisant.

Elle se tenait là, tout près et si sage…

Cette détermination à plaire en tout point à sa majesté flattait son égo. Cependant, ce n'était pas dans le simple but de lui être agréable, de taire sa personnalité pour se plier aux moindres désirs du roi et lui soutirer ainsi un peu de son attention.

Venant d'elle, cela prenait un tout autre sens. Il la sentait véritablement investit d'une volonté de se rapprocher de lui, de connaître jusqu'à ses pensées les plus intimes.

Toute attentionnée à admirer le paysage, il l'observait à la dérobée, prenant soin de guetter la moindre traîtrise où propension à lui jouer la comédie, mais iol n'en était rien. Son visage ne reflétait qu'une espèce de joie enfantine si attendrissante, qu'il se sentait presque serein.

Enfin un élément féminin qui n'en voulait pas uniquement à sa personne physique. C'était à la fois, étrange et à la fois…reposant.

Tout à coup, il ne se sentait plus en représentation perpétuelle, mais simplement en compagnie et cela changeait tout.

Tout à sa réflexion, il se mit à la détailler discrètement. Ses vêtements de voyage lui allait à la perfection. Elle avait refusé le vêtement traditionnel des elfines pour monter à savoir, un pantalon de lin noir et une tunique longue en velours pourpre.

A la place, elle avait revêtu une longue robe de velours d'un rouge vermillon d'où s'échappait une sous chemise de voile transparente, qui apportait une touche délicatement féminine à ce curieux ensemble.

Etonné, il remarqua avec une certaine admiration, que cela ne lui posait aucun problème pour se tenir sur un cheval. Bien au contraire. Elle avait adopté une curieuse posture sur son étalon. Un de ses pieds reposait bien sur un étrier tandis que l'autre jambe était replié et passée par-dessus le pommeau de sa selle.

Les gens du roi l'avait observé avec une vive curiosité et finalement avait trouvé beaucoup de charme à cette position peu traditionnelle chez les elleths. D'où provenait cette curieuse dame avec de si étranges manières ?

Olana suscitait beaucoup d'intérêts, à commencer par celle du roi :

Thranduil : Est ce ainsi que les Dames de la cour se tiennent à cheval dans votre monde ?

Olana se tourna vers lui un sourire discret sur les lèvres :

Olana : Assurément votre majesté. Depuis très longtemps, les Dames montaient comme les hommes. Toutefois, c'était à la fois disgracieux et fort inconvenant, voilà pourquoi elles ont appris à monter en amazone. Cela nom provient de l'habit qu'elles portent, une longue robe rouge écarlate. Ainsi, le féminin est mis à l'honneur, ce qui est bien plus agréable à contempler.

Thranduil : Voici une conception de l'équitation tout à votre honneur Ma Dame.

Olana : Il n'en fallait pas moins pour paraître.

Thranduil : Séduire en toute occasion...

Olana : C'est une évidence votre majesté, nous souhaiteriez-vous attifer comme des sauvageonnes, quant il nous plaît de vous faire honneur ?

Thranduil sourit à cette répartie fort savoureuse de son amante. Assurément, cette femme évoluait dans un monde où la séduction avait une place prépondérante.

Cette curieuse façon de passer sa jambe par dessus le pommeau de la selle l'intriguait tout de même.

Olana : Comment monte les elfes...

Thranduil : _Eri_, Dame chez les elfes se dit _Eri !_

Olana : Oh ! Fort bien. Est ce que les _Eri _montent différemment ?

Thranduil : Elles portent un pantalon avec une longue tunique un peu comme celle que vous portiez lors de notre première sortie près de notre forêt.

Olana : Il y à tant de choses que j'aimerais connaître de votre peuple.

Thraduil : Nous pourrions commencer par un peu de géographie.

Olana : Je vous suis toute ouïe Sire.

Le roi lui indiqua la route qu'il devait emprunter afin de rejoindre le domaine de la Lothlorien. Il nomma les différents territoires s'étendant aux quatre points cardinaux.

Lorsqu'il en arriva aux terres du Mordor, la voix du souverain durcit. Olana resta silencieuse quelques instants, avant de reprendre timidement la parole :

Olana : Le Mal est revenu n'est ce pas ?

Thranduil la dévisagea curieusement :

Olana : Je vous l'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre, je ne connais qu'une infime partie de votre histoire. Je viens moi même d'un monde où les hommes s'entre tuent depuis la nuit des temps, et cela n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter malheureusement.

Thranduil : Connaissez-vous également une puissance néfaste cherchant à vous nuire ?

Olana : Oui, bien entendu, il se résume en un mot : Pouvoir.

Thranduil : Les hommes sont dangereux, faibles et corruptibles.

Olana : Tout être ayant perdu ses convictions devient dangereux, qu'il soit humain, elfe où autres...

Thranduil : Un esprit éclairé dans un écrin de toute beauté. Vos atouts ne se comptent plus Dame Olana.

Olana Je ne fais preuve que de lucidité Sire, rien de plus.

Thranduil : Vos parents doivent être fiers de leur progéniture.

Olana : Je n'ai jamais eu de parent Sire, seulement des géniteurs.

L'empressement de cette femme à apporter cette précision lui laissa un goût amer.

Olana : Avez-vous encore les vôtres Sire ?

Un voile assombrit les yeux de Thranduil :

Olana : Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû.

Trandhuil : Ainsi, vous ne savez donc rien de l'histoire d'une personne que vous souhaitiez tant rencontrer ?

Décidément ce roi la faisait un peu trop souvent rougir ces derniers temps :

Olana : Non je l'avoue, le temps m'a manqué.

Pendant une bonne partie du restant de la journée, Thranduil, avec toute la patience requise pour une telle narration, entreprit de raconter son histoire. Il lui racontait l'histoire de la Lothlorien, de la venue des elfes en cette terre du milieu.

Comprendre leur histoire était primordial. Tant de choses devaient lui être contés qu'elle ressentait un besoin constant de questionner Thranduil sur son peuple. Tous les aspects de leur vie l'intéressaient au plus haut point. Le roi s'émerveillait pour cet engouement. Il la sentait si proche de lui, même si en tant qu'humaine, sa vie était promise à une si courte durée. La sienne semblait s'étirer à l'infinie.

Certes Jack leur avait parlé de ce livre magnifique où une histoire de dragon et d'or sous une montagne avait aiguisé l'appétit de tous.

C'était encore lui qui leur avait vanté les mérites de ce pays nommé "La comté", rivalisant de beauté, de gentillesse, où l'on y servait l'une des meilleures bières qui soit. Pourtant, à l'écoute de ce résumé flatteur c'était elle qui avait dirigé leur choix sur la forêt de Mirkwood.

Quelque chose la poussait vers cette destination. Une impression, une sensation, peu importe le mot adéquat, la volonté de s'y trouver était la plus forte, aussi cette décision ne fut prise que parce qu'elle leur promit une plus belle aventure.

Aujourd'hui, à l'écoute du Roi, elle savait que son choix était le bon. Cet être, qu'elle avait souvent imaginé lors de sa lecture occupait à présent une place prépondérante dans sa vie. Ce choix, était le sien, ce choix était son avenir.

A l'abri des regards, sa main vint se poser sur celle du Roi. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent comme le lierre se lie à la pierre.

La soirée était douce, le campement avait été monté avec ordre et précision. L'organisation, était primordiale. Bien se sentir en dehors de son palais relevait d'une obligation morale.

Il ne fallait que peu de temps à l'ensemble des gens du roi pour tout mettre en place.

Les tentes, étaient dressées avec le plus grand soin, apportant au souverain une touche personnelle même pour un voyage aussi court.

Sa majesté devait se sentir chez lui.

L'on avait apporté le plus grand soin, par exemple, à la confection d'un matelas de plumes que l'on pouvait rouler et transporter facilement. Les draps de lin agrémentaient sa couche de façon à lui offrir un repos serein.

Cet être dirigeait leurs vies, leurs destins, il était tout à fait louable de lui offrir en retour la plus élémentaire attention. Quelques objets usuels trouvaient donc leur place dans cet espace. Un fauteuil, la table pour son dîner, le coffre où ses objets personnels étaient disposés : son épée et autre partie de son armure, des vêtements de rechange...

Ce rituel, consistait pour le roi, à se sentir proche de ses habitudes, car au fond, il détestait l'imprévu, les surprises et les révélations inattendues. Mais cela, c'était avant. Avant ce soir fatidique, où un groupe de prisonniers avait été présenté au Roi par son fils Légolas.

Thranduil prenait un soin tout particulier à paraître, en toute circonstance, en parfaite condition. Pour cela, un grand baquet faisant office de baignoire le suivait dans tous ses déplacements. Il prenait un bain lorsqu'un point d'eau se trouvait à proximité et profitait souvent de ce moment de détente pour faire le vide dans son esprit et revivre tous les évènements de la journée.

Toujours dans la plus grande retenue, ce moment de délassement, lui permettait enfin d'être lui même. Ne plus devoir se sentir observé dans ses moindres faits et gestes, ne plus devoir se contenir, alors qu'il avait besoin de laisser libre court à sa colère où un tout autre sentiment...

Oui, être Roi, n'était pas de tout repos, jusqu'à ses rendez vous privé avec ses maîtresses. Son comportement, toujours soumis à l'observation, le jugement, la critique, le fatiguait. Parfois, il souhaitait juste être lui même. Nessälda, sa précédente maîtresse, savait le contenter, mais elle ne lui laissait jamais la possibilité d'être pour une fois un elfe et non plus un roi. Cela finissait par devenir usant. Pourtant, certains soirs, malgré son envie de satisfaire un besoin physique, il préférait s'abstenir afin de ne point avoir à jouer son rôle de souverain parfait en toute circonstance.

Il savait sa maîtresse tout particulièrement attentive à cela. Des rumeurs sur leurs ébats, circulaient ça et là et malgré cette désagréable impression de n'être jugé que sur ses aptitudes sexuelles par cet elleth ambitieuse, il ne pouvait faire l'impasse sur ces moments malheureusement indispensable pour son équilibre. L'on affirmait dans toutes les cours royales, que sa majesté Thranduil était un parti des plus intéressant, tant au point de vue de son pouvoir, que de l'ardeur qu'il employait à satisfaire ses maîtresses.

Cela était un fait notoire largement répandu. Beaucoup espéraient donc passer par son lit afin d'espérer être l'heureuse élue suceptible d'occuper, un temps, la place très enviée de sa chère épouse défunte. Bien entendu, aucune n'aurait pu rivaliser avec le souvenir d'une morte, sauf peut être Olana.

Toutes savaient que leur reine reviendrait tôt où tard, mais occuper un temps soit peu et plutôt fort que peu, l'esprit de ce roi ténébreux, était un enjeu de taille. Laquelle serait capable de lui faire oublier les tourments d'une si longue attente ?

Jusqu'à présent, aucune n'avait réussie cet exploit. Jusqu'à…

Cette humaine, si rafraîchissante par sa personnalité, son enthousiasme, sa fougue, sa folie même, semblait prendre une place importante dans sa vie.

La jalousie des elfines commença tout naturellement à émerger de cet océan de noirceur et d'envie, car il ne faisait aucun doute à présent, qu'elle était passée par son lit.

Pour ses gens, cette femme prenait une assise prépondérante et tendait même à le changer, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une simple humaine…non ?

Depuis qu'elle lui était apparue un certain soir de printemps, les joues rosies, tremblantes, la voix absente, le souverain se prenait à penser de plus en plus à elle. Que dire alors de ce joli petit corps aux rondeurs magnifiques, qui le satisfaisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré.

La jouissance qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il l'a possédait, l'intriguait. Ses formes harmonieuses le changeaient des canons de beauté elfique où la sensualité semblait absente. Elle, était différente, dans sa façon d'être, dans sa façon de bouger, dans sa façon de ressentir le plaisir. Lorsqu'il l'entendait gémir, tout son être était bouleversé. Jamais aucune de ses maîtresses ne s'étaient comportées ainsi. Elles n'obéissaient qu'aux désirs du Roi se soumettant sagement à ce que leur souverain attendait d'elles sans émettre un son plus haut qu'un autre et taisant le moindre de leurs débordements.

Il ne fallait pas outrepasser son plaisir. Seul celui de leur Seigneur semblait d'importance.

Olana, elle, osait, ne craignant pas de déplaire au roi, et cela faisait toute la différence.

Entreprenante, elle l'était assurément. Délurée, certainement pas. Il le ressentait, cette femme n'était pas de mauvaise vie. Toutefois, il perçevait chez elle comme une capacité à exceller dans l'art d'aimer.

Elle n'en était tout simplement pas consciente. Pourtant cette aptitude à offrir des plaisirs insensés se trouvait là, quelque part tapie en elle et ne demandait qu'à exploser en un feu d'artifice.

Sa patience serait un jour récompensé il n'en doutait pas. Il suffisait d'en attendre l'éclosion et il était intimement persuadé que cela ne tarderait plus.

Quelque part, le Roi se sentait détendu à ses côtés. Elle avait également réveillé en lui des désirs sauvages qu'il lui importait à présent de satisfaire.

Il en était à ces réflexions, lorsqu'il se décida à sortir de son bain pour s'habiller. Il avait, en fait, tout simplement hâte de la retrouver. Celle dernière se trouvait avec ses amies, il entreprit donc d'aller la chercher.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de leur tente, une conversation des plus surprenantes le stoppa dans son élan. S'approchant au plus près, il écouta malgré ce que lui dictait sa conscience :

Opéca : Eh ben dis moi, il t'a vraiment à la bonne ce roi.

Olana : Oh, si tu savais Opéca. Je ne cesse de ressentir du désir avec lui.

Chaperon Rose : Non ? Raconte ma vieille...

Olana : Je ne m'en sens pas le droit, ce serait quelque part le trahir.

Opéca : Tu rigoles où quoi ? T'étais pas avare de révélations quand les gentilshommes venaient te rendre visite.

Olana : Arrête Opéca ! Il ne s'agit pas de la même chose.

Opéca : A d'autres ! Les bourses généreusement remplies qu'ils te laissaient sur la table ça non plus c'était pas une bonne chose peut être ? Quand tu pouvais t'acheter de la soie pour te faire de jolies robes, moi j'me contentais de vulgaire coton.

Chaperon Rose : C'était bien suffisant pour une pouillasse dans ton genre...

Thranduil s'éloigna sans bruits. Une sourde colère montait en lui. Seuls les mots, bons coups, bourses bien remplis tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi lui avait elle caché les activités de son monde ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir été honnête avec lui lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé. Il était primordial pour lui de tout savoir sur elle et surtout les choses les plus préjudiciables. Elle lui avait omis cette désobligeante vérité.

Et lui qui la pensait prude. Alors elle se jouait de lui ? Comme il avait pu être naïf. Mis devant cette évidence, sa fierté en fut blessée.

Une fois de plus, Thranduil se sentit trahit, humilié, lui, le grand souverain de Mirkwood.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il réintégra sa tente et furieux se servit un verre de vin qu'il avala d'un trait. Assit sur son fauteuil le roi attendait sa venue, se promettant de soigner l'entrée de l'artiste.

Celle ci se présenta à lui, fraîche comme une rose, les cheveux épars sur ses frêles épaules, les lèvres pulpeuses, le regard attisé par le désir et l'envie. Le Roi, dont la froideur et la colère déstabilisèrent Olana, se mit à parler avec condescendance :

Thranduil : Alors Dame Olana, vous voici enfin. Êtes-vous prête, que nous puissions nous confier à vos soins experts ?

Olana resta interdite face à ce mépris.

Olana : Ai-je fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu ?

Thranduil : Veuillez vous adresser au Roi en d'autres termes je vous prie, si tant est que en soyez capable. Il est vrai qu'avoir travaillé dans une maison de plaisirs ne vous à très certainement pas offert de nombreuses possibilités pour parfaire votre éducation.

Troublée, envahit d'un sentiment de honte poussé à son paroxysme, la jeune femme conservait un silence des plus pesant. Sa vue fut troublée par les larmes prêtes à se répandre :

Thranduil : Oh, non je vous en prie, épargnez-nous cette sensibilité tout à fait déplacée. Veuillez plutôt vous rapprocher de votre souverain. Nous vous accordons la permission de nous déshabiller afin de nous faire démonstration de vos talents et nous supposons qu'ils doivent être nombreux.

Olana : Je n'ai pas à rougir de ce que j'ai fait Sire. Nécessité faisant loi, j'ai survécu à ma façon, lorsque les portes se sont fermées. Des gens merveilleux ont su me tendre la main, quand tous les autres m'avaient tourné le dos !

Thranduil : Vos lamentations ne nous intéressent pas.

Olana Que me reprochez-vous au juste ?

Thranduil : Vous osez nous poser la question ? Nous n'aurions aucun mal à trouver parmi notre cour, une nouvelle maîtresse attentive au moindre de nos désirs. Ne surestimez pas vos talents.

Olana : Votre suffisance est méprisable !

Thranduil : Vous vous permettez de porter un jugement sur le Roi ? Déshabillez vous plutôt afin que nous satisfaisions nos désirs, peut être alors saurons nous nous montrer magnanime. Afin de vous prouver notre générosité, voici une bourse dont le contenu comblera vos espérances.

Il jeta à ses pieds, une aumônière de velours noir où tintaient des pièces de monnaie. Le visage d'Olana devint d'une pâleur dangereuse.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, elle se baissa, ramassa la bourse et en vida consciencieusement le contenu à ses pieds :

Olana Voici donc la valeur que je représente à vos yeux ?

Thranduil : Cela n'est pas suffisant ? Attention Olana, vous devenez trop gourmande. Si vous souhaitez augmenter votre dû, vous allez devoir vous montrer à la hauteur de vos compétences. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, nous savons nous montrer généreux. Alors ? Nous attendons !

Olana, dont les larmes à présent inondaient le visage, s'approcha du Roi. A la colère se disputait le plus grand chagrin. Elle trouva tout de même la force de lui jeter ces mots comme un crache un venin :

Olana : Je pense que votre prétentieuse Majesté vient de faire une erreur magistrale. Mais la fierté déplacée de votre splendeur vous étouffe autant que ce vin dont vous abuser et qui vous monte à la tête. Vous vous gausser de moi alors que la vérité ne vous était pas confiée. Il est vrai que je travaillais dans une auberge où des jeunes femmes formidables offraient à qui pouvait se le permettre le plaisir et le réconfort qu'ils n'avaient pas chez eux. Je ne me serais jamais sentie capable de faire la même chose, pas plus que de les juger d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi, certains gentilshommes trop malheureux dans leur ménage, se contentait de m'offrir une coupe de vin tout en s'épanchant sur leurs déboires.

J'ai eu à vos yeux le déshonneur, l'infamie d'offrir une oreille attentive à ces hommes. De cela oui, je suis coupable. Connaissant mon infortune, ces messieurs me rétribuaient afin que je puisse à mon tour m'offrir quelques plaisirs, comme acheter de beaux tissus et me permettre ainsi d'avoir l'illusion de garder mon rang. Que voici un crime redoutable ! Que voici un juge des plus sectaire, borné et sans la moindre tolérance.

Peut être aurais je dû rester auprès de ces hommes dont le mot honneur avait plus de valeur que vous n'en possèderez jamais tout le long de votre maudite immortalité.Je vous laisse à vos catins elfiques apparemment bien plus disposées à vous satisfaire. Mon seul tort à été de croire en vous.

Tournant les talons, elle releva sa robe et s'enfuit en courant.

Il fallut au souverain quelques minutes pour assimiler tout ce qui venait d'être dit. La stupeur l'envahissait tout comme un profond sentiment de dégoût dont il se sentit accablé.

Suite à ces mots, Olana se coupa du monde, de ce qui l'entourait, de sa propre vie et se mit à courir a travers le campement. Sans avoir la moindre idée où sa course l'emportait, sans avoir la moindre conscience du danger environnant, elle courait à perdre haleine.

Les soldats postés à la lisière du campement, virent passer cette femme en pleurs. Ses longs cheveux volaient derrière elle, alors que la nuit l'avalait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, hormis le désir de fuir.

Fuir tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et mettre la plus grande distance entre elle et ce souverain. Sa robe sombre la rendait invisible à présent.

Ce fut l'écho d'une chute d'eau qui guida sa course. Ne réfléchissant plus, elle se laissa conduire par ce martèlement sourd l'attirant inexorablement.

Le fleuve en colère, dont les eaux tonitruantes se hâtaient de finir leur course quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, avait grossis suite aux dernières intempéries. Le danger devenait réel.

A l'intérieur de la tente royale, une véritable tempête s'était déclenchée. Réalisant combien ses mots avaient été d'une dureté effroyable, Thranduil eut un sursaut de conscience se maudissant pour sa réaction disproportionné. Pourquoi s'était il montré si cruel ? Il l'avait plus que blessé, il l'avait humilié, et cette odieuse pensée le torturait.

Furieux contre lui même, il renversa sa carafe de vin et bondit hors de la tente.

Ne sachant quelle direction prendre, il questionna un garde puis le bruit de l'eau l'attira comme un aimant.

En son for intérieur, il pensa que sa course la menait vers cet endroit, bien qu'il n'en avait aucune certitude. L'appeler ne servait à rien, le vacarme assourdissant des eaux couvrait sa voix. Il craignait à présent qu'elle ne fasse une mauvaise chute, voire même ... Connaissant sa fougue, elle en était bien capable. Toutefois, il ne voulait l'envisager. La perdre ainsi, par sa faute, serait trop cruel...

Son intolérance l'avait rendu aveugle. Comment avait il pu imaginer une Dame aussi bien née, devenir une prostituée ?

A présent, il avait peur.

Arrivé au bord de la berge, un doute l'assaillit. Ne s'était elle pas ...?

C'est alors qu'une voix surgit de l'ombre :

Olana : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas encore parvenue à cette éventualité.

Thranduil : Olana !

Olana : Ne vous approchez pas. L'idée même de vous savoir si près me révulse.

Son ton sec et cassant surprit le roi.

Olana : Qu'est ce qui vous a conduit jusqu'ici ? Un sursaut de conscience peut être ?

Thranduil : Dame Olana, j'implore votre pardon. Je n'étais pas moi même tout à l'heure. Une sourde colère m'a envahie alors que la plus élémentaire des corrections aurait été de vous écouter, non de vous juger.

Olana : N'est ce pas un peu tard pour les regrets ? Ce qui est dit est dit. La déception qui est mienne me désespère.

Thranduil : J'ai conscience de...

La jeune femme sortit de sous les frondaisons d'un arbre où elle avait trouvé refuge. Alors que la colère se disputait au désespoir, ses yeux brillaient de l'éclat des larmes venues s'inviter à ce funeste échange.

Olana : Vous n'avez aucune conscience et c'est bien là le problème.

Thranduil : Bien sûr que j'en ai une, c'est bien pour cela que je suis devant vous !

Le ton du roi commençait à monter, signe de son impatience. La jeune femme n'en fut pas troublée pour autant :

Olana : Inutile de hausser le ton de la voix **votre majesté**, je ne suis pas l'une de ces elfes obéissantes au moindre désir de son Seigneur. Je ne vous dois rien, pas plus que vous ne m'êtes redevable...

Thranduil : Vous allez trop loin Dame Olana.

Olana : Je vais trop loin ? Pour qui vous prenez vous ?

De colère, elle se baissa le temps de ramasser un caillou qu'elle jeta en direction du roi. Elle n'avait jamais fait preuve d'habileté, mais ce soir là, le projectile atteint sa cible occasionnant des circonstances, qu'elle n'avait certes pas prévues.

Déséquilibré, Thranduil fit un pas en arrière, mais la terre meuble à cet endroit là, céda sous ses pieds. Il bascula en arrière, se raccrochant in extremis à une racine.

N'écoutant que son courage, Olana se précipita vers lui se saisissant de sa main qu'elle garda emprisonnée dans la sienne. Le roi, grand et fort pesait son poids et la jeune femme malgré sa volonté de le sauver sentait qu'il l'entraînait malgré lui.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle réussit tant bien que mal à le hisser de quelques centimètres, mais force était de constater qu'elle ne pourrait en faire d'avantage.

Seule la poigne d'Olana maintenait le roi en vie. Ses forces s'amenuisaient malgré elle. Elle tenta de se redresser, cala son pied gauche sur une racine et planta le droit dans la terre. Hélas, trop humide, celle-ci glissa à son contact entrainant à la fois la jeune femme et le roi un peu plus vers l'abîme.

Ne restait que l'espoir…

Souvent d'une infime parcelle de ce sentiment naissait des actes héroïques.

Animée d'une force inattendue, Olana tenta une dernière fois de sauver la vie de cet elfe. Au prix de sa seule volonté, elle rassembla ses dernières forces et réussit à le hisser. Alors qu'il se trouvait sur la berge, elle le prit dans ses bras dans un élan sauvage pleurant à chaudes larmes :

Olana : Pardon...j'aurais...j'aurais pu vous ...tuer ce soir !

Thranduil voulut la réconforter mais elle le repoussa tout aussi brutalement.

Malgré le danger, elle n'avait pas hésité à lui sauver la vie.

Malgré la joie de l'avoir sauvé, Olana se hâta de mettre de la distance entre eux.

Oublier ce qu'il avait pu dire lui était tout bonnement impossible. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, il fallait bien admettre qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur. Recouvrant un semblant de forces, il se leva péniblement, lui prenant fermement la main pour l'éloigner de cet endroit.

Thranduil : Il est temps que vous me parliez Olana. Cela ne peut plus attendre.

Ebahis, elle le fixa intensément. Encore effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, sa seule préoccupation était de provoquer sa colère d'une façon si éhonté qu'elle se sentait investit d'un réel pouvoir :

Olana : Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Rebroussant chemin, elle prit la décision de rentrer au campement. C'est alors qu'il la retint fermement par le coude. L'élan la fit pivoter et elle se cogna contre le torse du roi.

Pris d'un élan fougueux, il écrasa un baiser violent sur ses lèvres.

Submergée par un puissant désir, la jeune femme entrouvrit sa bouche, haletant contre la langue du roi qu'elle prit soin de goûter avec une frénésie sans pareille. Le seul fait de penser qu'elle aurait pu le perdre, la fit s'enhardir. Un cri rauque s'éleva de la gorge de Thranduil alors que ses mains enserraient les reins d' Olana.

A cet instant précis, elle se haïssait, mais ne pouvait se détacher de son amant tant son ventre brûlant lui faisait subir une délicieuse torture.

Folle de fureur, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, alors qu'elle se détachait de lui. Thranduil ne put résister et pour la seconde fois, ses lèvres vinrent mordiller la bouche d'Olana dont les sens s'affolaient. A nouveau, elle se saisit de la langue du roi qu'elle retint prisonnière dans sa bouche quelques secondes avant de la faire coulisser dans la sienne dans un mouvement des plus audacieux et fortement équivoque.

Réduit à néant, le roi poussa des gémissements de plus en plus appuyés faisant comprendre qu'il ne tarderait plus à réclamer son dû.

S'abandonner à ce délice aurait été tentant…cependant, déterminée à lui donner une bonne leçon, elle le repoussa violemment et lui administra ...une claque. De mémoire d'elfe, l'on avait jamais vu un quelconque être vivant claquer le roi. Pas même son père Oropher.

Scribe : Eh ben c'est quelque chose ça !

Arakïell : Il est temps pour moi d'aller réconforter sa précieuse majesté.

Scribe : Eh oh ! Reste ici, t'as une histoire à raconter il me semble...

Arakïell : Juste une petite marque d'affection, où une grosse cela dépend...

Scribe : Ni une ni l'autre. Continue !

Arakïell : Dommage. Ca va être raide, toutes proportions gardées cela s'entend.

Le sang de Thranduil ne fit qu'un tour. D'un air de défi, elle attendit que ne s'abatte son courroux, ce à quoi il ne fit rien, se contentant de serrer ses poings. D'avoir été éconduit dans un tel moment d'excitation le rendait fou :

Olana : Pourquoi avoir retenu votre colère ? Le grand roi n'oserait il pas assumer ses actes ?

Thranduil : Vous avez le don de me mettre hors de moi !

Olana : Posez vous la question de savoir pourquoi, peut être reviendrez vous alors à de plus nobles sentiments **Majesté.**

Je souhaiterais rentrer au campement à présent et rester...seule. Peut être est il temps de rentrer chez moi. Force est de constater que ma place n'est pas dans ce monde.

Thranduil : NON ! Voulez-vous vraiment ...me quitter ?

Olana : A quoi bon poursuivre un rêve qui n'en est pas un.

Thranduil : Olana, ne prenez aucune décision définitive ce soir. Réfléchissez.

Olana : A quoi ? A vos tendres propos ? Non merci, je préfère encore la dureté de mon monde. Là bas, j'y ai encore quelques amis.

Thranduil : Pourquoi êtes-vous si butée ?

Olana : Bonne nuit Seigneur Thranduil.

Il ne servait à rien d'insister. Ce soir, le roi ruminerait seul en buvant plus que de raison.

Quand à Olana, opérant un demi-tour digne d'une tragédie grecque, elle pensa faire quelques pas histoire de calmer la fureur la faisant trembler. Hors de question de se montrer devant ses amies dans un tel état. De toute façon, elle était bien décidée à ne pas réintégrer la tente royale. Qu'il aille au Diable, pensait-elle au comble de la fureur.

Ses pas ne la guidèrent nulle part en particulier, ils se contentaient juste de la porter et cela semblait bien suffisant pour l' instant.

Toutefois, il vint un moment où elle finit par lever la tête.

Elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans un petit vallon entouré de collines aux formes douces. Un bruissement la fit sursauter. Tournant la tête à droite puis à gauche, la peur commença à l'envahir. Souhaitant rebrousser chemin, force était de constater, qu'elle s'était égarée.

Tentant de revenir sur ses pas, un grognement surgit d'un fourré. Affolé, elle se mit à courir. Près de là, se trouvait des rochers derrière lesquels elle s'abrita pensant que cela serait suffisant. Hors, le grognement s'accentuait. Il lui fallait trouver une cachette plus sûre. Appuyée contre la roche, ses doigts rencontrèrent une anfractuosité de belle dimension, du moins permettait-elle de s'y glisser entièrement. Heureusement qu'elle était fine, ce qui lui permit de s'y faufiler sans dommage. Une foi à l'intérieur, sa tête heurta le plafond de cette grotte bien plus petite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lui, le grand Roi sylvestre, respecté par tous ces gens, craint par ses ennemies, venait de se conduire de la plus stupide des façons. Par la même occasion, elle avait allumé un incendie dans son corps le soumettant à un tourment intolérable. Cependant, il avait adoré cette jeune femme colérique, tempétueuse emplie de passion et d'une détermination farouche à faire grimper son désir avec une telle facilité.

Cette nuit, il avait découvert une nouvelle Olana. Brûlante, impudique au goût de scandale et le pire… c'est qu'il avait adoré.

Sans oublier l'affront dont il était responsable, une bouffée d'amour pour elle le submergea telle une lame de fond. Ce soir, le roi venait de signer sa reddition.

Face à cette humaine, l'ellon avait perdu de sa superbe et n'était pas prêt de s'en remettre.

Je suis faillible et même profondément coupable. Me remettrais-je un jour de l'outrage que je lui ai infligé ?

Son esprit le torturait et le laissait sans force. Ce soir, il se sentait très petit.

Il fallait la retrouver, lui parler, faire sortir cette noirceur envahissant son cœur.

Sans plus attendre, il la chercha partout, mais elle semblait s'être volatilisée. Inquiet, il retrouva son capitaine en compagnie de ses soldats.

Luthïen vit son roi arriver à grands pas dans sa direction et son instinct lui soufflait que ça ne fût pas pour lui faire un compliment. De toute évidence quelque chose le tracassait. Son front était soucieux.

Immédiatement, il se leva et s'inclina :

Thranduil : Luthïen, prenez quelques soldats avec vous et retrouvez Dame Olana. Cette imprudente s'est égarée du côté de la rivière.

Luthïen : Bien Mon Seigneur.

Oilïnn, sa petite servante, vint lui apporter son repas. Immédiatement elle remarqua combien son souverain paraissait soucieux et surtout l'absence d'Olana.

Ce soir, le roi ne devra pas être contrarié, pensa t'elle.

Dans un profond silence, elle déposa le plateau sur la table :

Thranduil : Vous pouvez remporter notre repas Oilïnn. Nous n'avons pas faim ce soir.

Oilïnn : Vous êtes sûr votre majesté ?

Thranduil : Oui, et que l'on ne nous dérange pas.

Le roi avait une autre idée en tête. Puisqu'elle ne souhaitait se livrer à lui, une autre le ferait à sa place.

Il convoqua Amélie sur le champ !

Au loin, un cavalier noir, regardait fixement droit devant lui les lumières du campement elfique. Rien n'aurait pu le détourner de cette impérieuse tâche consistant à jauger, définir et décider de sa prochaine action.

Quelques orques s'approchaient prudemment de lui. Cet inconnu suivait la plupart de leurs déplacements depuis quelques temps dans un but bien particulier qu'ils se seraient bien gardés de connaître.

Cet être inspirait autant une obligation de respect qu'une grande frayeur. Présent depuis peu auprès de leur maître le grand Zorg, il les observaient, les narguant lorsque ces derniers ne s'acquittaient pas convenablement de leurs tâches où peinaient à exécuter certains ordres.

Son regard en disait long et les représailles jamais bien loin.

Pas téméraires pour deux sous, ils se contentaient de lui obéir tout en crachant sur son nom dès qu'ils se retrouvaient entre eux. En cet instant, deux d'entre eux avaient été choisis pour partir en éclaireurs surveiller les agissements des elfes au campement :

Orque : Mais…les elfes vont nous sentir de loin. Ils reniflent comme des sales chiens !

La voix du cavalier retentit. Sombre, rauque…elle ne souffrait aucun manquement à ses ordres :

Cavalier noir : Stupide crétins, vous faut il une explication pour faire votre devoir ? Votre maître appréciera cette velléité à satisfaire mon commandement.

Les deux « crétins » se lancèrent un regard éperdue, chacun se posant la question de savoir ce qu'avait bien pu dire l'étranger. Leur capacité de compréhension n' était pas aussi développé que leur capacité physique.

Baissant les paupières une seconde, exaspéré, le cavalier prit le temps de donner un semblant d'information les enjoignant à exécuter son ordre :

Cavalier noir : Je ferais en sorte que votre puanteur ne soit pas décelable.

Fortement irrités, pour ne pas dire franchement agacés, les deux orques plissèrent les yeux et leurs bouches affichèrent un rictus mauvais :

Cavalier noir : Une suggestion à me proposer peut être ? Cela semblerait très étonnant de la part d'être aussi inconsistant que vous, mais enfin, sait on jamais…alors ?

Leurs têtes hideuses se baissèrent dans un geste de reddition préférant sauvegarder leurs propres vies que de jouer les héros :

Cavalier noir : J'en étais sûr ! Bien à présent pourrions-nous sans doute passer à votre mission ?

D'un mouvement accompagné de paroles incompréhensibles pour les orques, le cavalier leur ôta leur senteur et autant surpris l'un que l'autre se dévisagèrent avec stupeur.

Cette odeur âcre et putride les caractérisant avait tout bonnement disparu. Allégé d'un tel fardeau, leur tâche s'en trouverait plus aisée.

Un autre orque, à la peau blanchâtre, aux yeux proéminents d'un noir d'encre approchait d'eux. Contemplant les deux soldats, il renifla plusieurs fois avant de s'écrier :

Orque blanc : Où est passé votre puanteur ?

Puis il se mit à rire produisant d'horribles sons caverneux :

Cavalier noir : Je ne vois pas en quoi ceci est drôle Borg ! Vous-même auriez bien besoin de passer entre mes bons soins, cela m'éviterait d'avoir à respirer pareille pestilence !

Son rire cessa tout net et un regard mauvais s'afficha sur son visage blafard :

Cavalier noir : Aurais-je toucher un point sensible ?

Le rictus étirant les yeux lapi lazuli de ce cavalier eut tôt fait de refroidir l'idée de vengeance de Borg. Elle fut tuée net dans l'œuf. Ce regard là, ne souffrait d'aucune objection. Borg le comprit sans l'ombre d'un moindre doute, aussi s'attacha t' il à apporter un peu de crédit à sa personne en s'approchant des deux soldats et leur administrant une claque à chacun :

Borg : Tâchez de ne pas faillir à votre mission…pour une fois.

Complètement décontenancé, les orques se dévisagèrent avant de se saisir de leurs armes et commencèrent à se diriger dans la direction du campement :

Cavalier noir : N'oubliez pas, je la veux vivante. Gardez bien ceci à l'esprit : une seule blessure sur elle et je vous écorche avec une telle lenteur que la misérable durée de votre vie n'y suffirait pas pour hurler votre douleur.

Un frisson parcouru les nombreux poils noirs parsemant leurs corps et tous deux s'en furent sans demander leur reste.

Un peu plus loin, par delà les petite collines, alors que les feux de camps des elfes ressemblaient à des feux follets, un vieillard marchait à petits pas aidé d'un bâton de cèdre.

Alors qu'il empruntait un petit chemin, on entendait sa voix s'élever dans l'air de la nuit :

Vieillard : Il n'était pas utile de me rendre aveugle !

Ce à quoi, une voix étrange faite d'un mélange de chaos et d'harmonie lui répondit :

Voix : Nous le devions.

Vieillard : Où se trouve t' elle ?

Voix : Nous vous guidons.

Vieillard : Vous n'êtes pas très prolixe, mais enfin, je m'en contenterais. Sur les chemins de l'espoir naissent les vérités. Me livrerez-vous celles de cette jeune femme ?

Voix : Nous ne pouvons.

Vieillard : Eh bien dans ce cas, tâchez au moins de me diriger dans la bonne direction et avant les autres…

Voix : Nous y pourvoyons.

Vieillard : Sommes-nous destinés à nous rencontrer dans cette quête ? Echanger nos paroles, me paraîtra fort plaisant pour peu que vous y mettiez un peu plus d'ardeur !

Voix : Nous le ferons.

Vieillard : Attention, j'ai failli tomber, je pensais que vous me guidiez ? Eloignez le danger de mes pas, où ma mission pourrait fort bien être écourtée.

Voix : Nous y sommes. Nous vous laissons…

Ce furent les dernières paroles que l'air du soir porta en cette nuit de printemps. Le vieil homme attendit patiemment, debout, l'ouïe aux aguets et surtout…serein !

Sur son épaule se posa une colombe blanche. Son souffle apporta le réconfort au vieillard pour qui ce handicap n'était pas familier. L'on avait beau avoir vécu mille ans, le sentiment de crainte ne vieillissait jamais.

Un sourire empreint de bonté lissa les traits de l'homme avant que la colombe ne lui livre quelques paroles liées à son souffle :

Colombe : SON esprit entre en toi.

Et tout aussi sagement, elle s'envola…


	11. Chapter 9 Révélations

Bonsoir à tous. A ceux qui me lisent déjà et ceux qui en auraient l'envie…eh bien ne vous gênez pas. Si j'écris, c'est bien pour cela. Toutefois, vous êtes frileux quand même…Bon je sais que l'hiver arrive à grands pas, mais quand même…un petit commentaire ferait bien plaisir à l'auteure. Votre avis m'intéresse et ne peux que me faire progresser, tout comme les critiques.

Bien, venons en à mes fans :

MELIANE : Tu adores ma romance et cela me fait un bien fou ! Cette histoire d'amour peu conventionnelle comme le rappelle Evraldrym, je l'ai souhaité ainsi parce que je pense que par delà notre monde il peur exister des Thranduil et des Olana et qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Si les hommes et les femmes arrivaient, un tant soit peu, à accorder leur violon, leur confiance, leur amour, cela se passerait bien mieux. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à changer et en premier lieu la façon que l'on a de parler des garçons aux petites filles et vice et versa. C'est dans l'éducation que se trouve peut être la solution..Je ne sais pas…Une idée en vaut bien une autre. Changer cette vision néfaste qui nous fait faire tout et n'importe quoi peut se révéler judicieuse. Avec ce récit où l'amour atteint son paroxysme, jusqu'à l'adoration, je tiens à démontrer que ce sentiment, pour peu que l'on sache l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, peut apporter bien plus que de la destruction et de la rancoeur…

Thranduil est un elfe, donc, rien avoir avec les humains, mais cela pourrait être un bel exemple ne trouves-tu pas Méliane ? Ô roi de splendeur…Je m'en vais discutailler avec mon soleil dès que j'ai fini de tapoter sur le clavier !

Bientôt, noël, si tu veux je commande à ce bon vieux Père Nono un bel elfe à déposer au pied de ton sapin et celui là ne te décevra pas : D

En ce qui concerne les personnages de Zorg et Borg, ce sont deux perso de mon cher Peter Jackson en effet. C'est lui le créateur de ces deux monstres. Je les ai donc emprunté à ce cher trublion, tout comme Tauriel.

Dans ce chapitre la vedette sera Amélie, c'te bonne vieille. Elle va causé la mama et ça ne sera pas pour faire du vent J

EVRALDRYM : Très joli plaidoyer sur les leçons de vie et le fait que parfois la souffrance s'invite dans notre vie sans qu'on ne l'ait invité, mais c'est ainsi. Ta vision masculine apporte toujours un équilibre fort appréciable dans ces commentaires. J'aime beaucoup. Comme je l'ai dit à Méliane, c'est vrai que les sentiments sont exacerbés, mais c'est souhaité et fortement recommandé. Que celle ou celui qui n'a jamais souhaité une telle histoire d'amour, me jette la première pierre…A part quelques maso peut être, je pense qu'on est beaucoup à être sur la même longueur d'onde.

Les scènes d'action ? Je m'y attèle mais cela va être dur pour moi…Va falloir mouliner là…

Allez bonne lecture et si d'autres souhaitent nous rejoindre, ils sont les bienvenus…

**_Chapitre 9_**

**_Révélations._**

Le roi tenta vainement de trouver l'apaisement dans la boisson. C'était encore ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux pour pallier à ce vilain goût d'amertume qu'il gardait en bouche.

Une carafe de vin venait de lui être apportée qu'il bu presque entièrement. Un tel geste le replongea bien des années en arrière lorsqu'il devait cacher son mal être à son épouse Neryëlle où s'encourager à la rejoindre dans le lit conjugal alors que le désir n'était plus là et que ses pensées appartenaient déjà à une autre.

De biens mauvais moments que les vapeurs d'alcool avaient de plus en plus de mal à camoufler. Vivre dans le mensonge était devenu très pénible pour ce roi dont le destin avait basculé un soir de printemps…

Depuis, ses pensées torturées ne l'avaient plus laissé en paix. Neryëlle, s'en était elle rendu compte ? S'était elle douté que son époux ne vivait, ne respirait, ne pensait qu'à une autre ? Cet ange, cette femme, cet amour qu'à son corps défendant, cet elfe n'avait pu repousser ?

En son for intérieur, il pensait que non. Le mariage chez les elfes était tellement …

Un sacrement d'importance tout comme un don de soi. Voilà ce que caractérisait cet acte d'amour…

Il fallait croire que parfois s'invitait dans les destin déjà tracé, des imprévus de taille. En tout les cas, celui-ci en était un tout comme son côté exceptionnel.

A bien y regarder, aucun cas semblable ne s'était jamais produit dans le monde elfique.

Encore un fait surprenant devant, sans aucun doute, avoir son explication…si tant est qu'il en exista une.

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de cet ellon. Être roi ne l'absoudrait pas de sa bêtise, car de cela il était question tant sa réaction avait été ridicule voire primaire.

A cet instant précis, il se haïssait, se maudissait même. Connaissant le passé de cette femme, il aurait dû prendre des précautions au lieu de s'emporter avec autant de fougue !

Peser le pour et le contre, bien repenser à ce qu'il avait entendu. Tant d'interprétations pouvaient être possible. La langue commune aussi riche que le Sindarin ne s'enorgueillissait t'elle pas de ses interprétations multiples et imagées ?

Omettre un tel fait était impardonnable.

Préférant mettre de côté ces préoccupations, il attendait de pied ferme Amélie.

Elle était la mieux placée pour apporter toutes les réponses à ses interrogations.

Enfin, On l'introduisit sous la tente royale. Oilïnn lui sourit l'encourageant ainsi à se détendre.

Habillée d'une étrange robe blanche d'où s'échappait, les pauvres on pouvait les comprendre, un vol d'oiseaux aux plumages fort colorés…très fortement colorés même, cet étrange vêtement se parait d'une ceinture, lien, corde…allez savoir…

D'imaginer que Prince Charmant se trouvait être l'auteur d'un tel suicide vestimentaire se comprenait mieux. Le souverain mit tout de même quelques secondes afin d'habituer son regard à cet étrange accoutrement.

Pour le coup, il avala d'un trait son verre de vin.

C'est toute intimidé qu'elle fit une révérence devant le roi. Là encore le mot convenant à ce geste gracieux se teintait d'une approximation toute relative. Prince Charmant lui avait donné un cours de dernière minute sur les bons usages à la Cour de France sous le règne de son monarque favoris, Louis XIV.

Heureusement que ce brave Louis, mort, enterré et probablement en poussière depuis, n'avait pas à assister à pareille représentation. C'aurait été signé là un second arrêt de mort !

Un soupçon de grâce, une tentative pour plier son genou souffrant d'arthrose, deux mains qui tentaient vaguement de faire la balance et cerise sur le gâteau, une mimique semblant s'apparenter à un sourire.

La bonne vieille à qui il manquait pas mal de dents, pour ne pas dire pratiquement toutes (n'en subsistait qu'une seule et ce fait là équivalait à lui seul à l'écriture d'un roman), n'osait montrer son sourire ravageur. Elle se contenta donc d'offrir sa bonne bouille aussi ronde qu'une lune et attendit les bras suspendu que le roi lui ordonne…quoi au juste ?

Toutes les hypothèses étaient émises !

Souhaitant abréger ses souffrances, le roi leva la main gracieusement, comme seul un être de sa condition pouvait le faire et l'enjoignit à s'assoir.

Il fallut quelques secondes à notre bonne vieille pour comprendre le message subliminal lancer par cet être aussi lumineux qu' un astre.

Pougne, pensa t'elle, quèqu'il est beau !

Ah, j'aurais ben aimé avoir un tel énergumène dans mes draps moi !

Cette haute pensée, amena tout un champ de possibilités hélas plus trop d'actualités qui eut tout de même la faveur d'apporter sur ses joues la couleur de l'amour, à savoir un rouge intense, chaud et capiteux.

Elle baissa la tête et prit le siège que le roi lui indiquait regrettant pour la première fois de son existence sa jeunesse enfuie.

Le roi prit enfin la parole et le charme fut rompu :

Thranduil : Ne nous craignez point. Nous vous avons fait mander afin que vous nous parliez de dame Olana.

Cette brave femme, ne compris pas tout de suite la démarche du roi. Elle balbutia :

Amélie : Vous m'avez fait quoi ?

Thranduil soupira. Il fallait bien se mettre à l'esprit, que cette personne n'était absolument pas rompu aux entretiens d'importance. Choisissant des mots plus adéquats, il réitéra sa demande :

Thranduil : Nous vous avons fait chercher gente dame…af…

Amélie : Gente dame ? Oh ben, c'est ben la première fois qu'on m'cause aussi…

Courroucé qu'on ait pu lui couper la parole, le souverain fit preuve de son autorité sans toutefois l'effrayer. Mettre en confiance cette femme était dans ses prérogatives, lui autoriser un tel manquement dans son comportement ne le serais jamais :

Thranduil : Sachez que lorsque nous nous exprimons ne nous souffrons d'être interrompu !

Le ton sec employé n'était pas utilisé dans le seul but de provoquer de la peur, mais aussi de fixer les limites à ne pas dépasser. La bonne femme le comprit instantanément. Elle tenta une seconde révérence à peu près aussi bancale que la première et se confondit en excuses :

Amélie : Oh, pardon vot' royale splendeur souveraine. J'ai déjà pas l'habitude d'utiliser des mots savants, alors pour c'qui est d'parlotter à un roi…

L'ellon se radoucit comprenant sa gêne et lui accorda une ébauche de sourire :

Thranduil : Nous n'en prendrons pas ombrage pour cette fois dame Amélie.

Toute chagrinée, elle se redressa et s'immobilisa, attendant la parole du roi :

Thranduil : Prenez un siège, votre âge ne vous permet pas une longue station debout et ce que nous avons à vous demander requiert de vous mettre à votre aise. Bien… nous nous doutons qu'il doit exister dans le passé de Dame Olana des événements troublants. Nous souhaiterions en prendre connaissance.

Surprise par une telle demande, Amélie fixa le roi un long moment avant de répondre :

Amélie : Vous voulez qu'je vous parle d'la p'tiote ?

Thranduil : C'est cela.

Amélie : Et pourquoi donc ?

Thranduil : C'est moi qui pose les questions, aussi je vous encourage à ne pas mettre ma patience à rude épreuve.

Amélie : Excusez-moi votre précieuseté. J'm'en vais vous raconter...Au fait, quèque c'est t'y que j'dois vous dire ?

Thranduil : Tout ! Je veux tout savoir.

Amélie : Tout ? Depuis l'début ?

Thranduil : C'est cela.

Amélie : Eh ben dame, on est pas couchés alors. Bon, bon, j'y viens... Pour sûr la p'tiote elle à pas eu qu'des douceurs dans sa jeune vie la pauvrette...

Voilà t'y pas qu'au départ ses parents y voulaient un garçon, question qu'le nom s'perpétue qui disaient, sauf qu'c'est une p'tite pisseuse qui est née et depuis c'jour là, elle à été confiée à des gouvernantes qui s'sont chargés d'l'élever et pas toujours avec de l'amour si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire ! Sa mère, où plutôt sa génitrice comme elle l'appelle, préférait vivre sa vie d'châtelaine et danser aux banquets qu'élever sa p'tite trogne d'amour.

Oh, c'est t'y qu'elle était belle comme un p'tit cœur quand elle était pas plus grande qu'une p'tiote souris.

Avec des p'tites boucles blondes et un sourire à faire fondre l'premier cul terreux…Vous l'auriez connu à c'moment là…Pour sûr qu'vous l'auriez adoré !

Haussant un sourcil, Thranduil préféra ne pas l'interrompre où son discours allait s'allonger et prendre de dangereuses proportions. Cependant, il imagina Sa Dame en petite fille gracieuse, sage, obéissante et…si malheureuse.

Un doux sourire éclaira ses traits si sombres. Comme il aurait souhaité la tenir dans ses bras et s'enivrer de son parfum. Heureusement pour lui, il se tenait derrière Amélie de façon à ne pas lui montrer le trouble qui s'était emparé de son esprit.

Il tentait également, tant bien que mal, de suivre le discours de notre paysanne. C'est que notre brave femme n'avait pas eu une éducation raffinée. Toutefois, il s'efforça de faire preuve de patience et la laissa s'exprimer à sa guise. Tout ce qui était dit d'Olana le captivait, de plus, cette femme était le seul et unique lien qui le retenait à cette aventurière. Il fallait la mettre en confiance.

Il se saisit de la carafe de vin, en versa dans un verre de cristal et le lui offrit :

Thranduil : Prenez ce verre et veuillez continuer je vous prie.

Amélie : Oh ben c'est bien aimable de vot part Mon seigneur.

L'allure à laquelle elle vida son verre étonna le roi :

Amélie : Fichtre, il est bon. Bon où j'en étais ? Ah voui. Quand c'est t'y qu'elle fut en âge d'êt marier, ses parents lui ont collé dans les pattes un seigneur tout puissant qui avait beaucoup d'terre. Pensez donc fallait qu'ils rentabilisent le mariage d'leur fille. Mais c'corniaud avait beaucoup d'dettes. Les femmes et l'jeu. Pas bon tout ça. C'est sûr qu'ça fait pas un bon mélange.

Evidemment, la p'tiote l'a détesté son mari. En plus d'être roublard, menteur, fourbe, violent, il avait pas une gueule d'ange ce Conrad ! Il lui a pris c'qu'elle avait d'plus précieux. Déjà qu'elle avait pas grand-chose, mais ça, il lui carrément volé, sali, truandé l'vaurien… c'est t'y qu'vous voyez d'quoi j'veux parler...

Thranduil haussa un sourcil :

Amélie : Eh ben sa p'tite pelure d'ange quoi, sa marque de pureté si vous voyez mieux d'quoi j'veux causer. Sa pureté…sa virginité quoi ! Ah les bonhommes ! Ben là aussi il y est pas allé avec le dos d'la cuillère…

Le roi toussota tandis qu' 'il resservait notre conteuse :

Amélie : La pauvrette à tout connu, les humiliations, parce qu'il était coureur de jupons comme pas deux . Eh vas y que j'te trompe et vas y même que j'te ramène les maîtresses jusque dans l'lit conjugal. Un soir, elle l'a même r'trouvé en train d'besogner une de ces câtins qu'il aimait ben ramener sous son toit. Ben dîtes moi donc pas c'est t'y qu'j'lui aurais coupé les...enfin là n'est pas la question votre seigneurie royale.

Thranduil : Oui, effectivement, je pense que nous nous égarons.

Amélie : P'ête ben, mais c'est quand même d'la souffrance aux kilos ça mon Seigneur et pas qu'un peu. Et pis les années ont passés et la ptiote à commencé à s'prendre des dérouillés pace' qu'elle voulait pas donner d'héritier à l'aut'truffon, sauf que…

Thranduil : Sauf que… ?

Soudain, notre bonne vieille Amélie se mit à s'agiter nerveusement :

Amélie : Ah non ! C'est quèque chose qu'je peux pas vous raconter…Elle aimera pas c'est sûr et pis ce sont des affaires de femmes ça. Non, j'peux pas c'est trop affreux. Pougne, à chaque fois qu'j'y repense, j'ai la tête toute en feu par la colère qui m'vient d'tous les côtés. La pauvre…c'est t'y pas humain d'faire vivre pareil calvaire à quelqu'un.

Thranduil : Qu'est ce à dire ?

Amélie : Siou plaît m'forcer pas à causer d'ça, c'est trop dur ! La p'tiote, quand elle m'la raconté, elle a mis des jours à s'en r'mettre…

Thranduil : Etait-ce un acte de torture dont elle a été victime par son mari ?

Amélie baissa la tête. Elle triturait ses deux mains nerveusement et leva vers lui un regard désespéré :

Amélie : Ben, j'veux ben vous dire juste l'essentiel, mais c'est elle qui devra tout vous raconter avec ses mots à elle, parce que moi, j'peux pas les trouver. C'est juste de la haine qui m'vient là !

Elle désigna son cœur et la vigueur avec laquelle elle frappait son sein éveilla la curiosité du roi :

Amélie : Au final, l'aut' cre…enfin son mari quoi, a réussit à la mettre enceinte. A sept mois…

De grosses larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues rebondies :

Thranduil : Souhaitez-vous vous interrompre quelques instants ?

Amélie : Non, parce que sinon, j'pourrais plus parler. Donc, un soir qu'ce saloupiaud était rentrait ivre mort, il l'a frappé. Dans…dans l'ventre.

Choqué, le souverain du prendre appui contre la table. Ses mains serrèrent le bord du meuble au point que les jointures de ses phalanges blanchirent :

Amélie : Suite à ça, quèque jours plus tard…elle a perdu du sang. Plein d'sang….y'en avait partout….

De gros sanglots la secouaient à présent :

Amélie : J'peux plus, j'peux plus. Mettez-moi aux fers si vous voulez, mais j'irais pas plus loin.

A la fois en colère contre la barbarie des hommes et le chagrin de ce qu'avait pu vivre son aimée, son étoile, son obsession, le roi posa sa main sur l'épaule de la bonne femme. Un geste compatissant, un geste d'apaisement qui la calma instantanément.

Thranduil : Nous comprenons votre douleur. Dame Olana, si elle le souhaite, me confieras un jour la teneur de ce terrible malheur.

Amélie : Pour sûr qu'elle vous l'dira, vous êtes si bon avec elle…

En plus il avait fait un aut'rejeton à une de ses maîtresses. Quand j'vous dis qu'c'était un sacré coureur celui là !

Sur ces mots, de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses bonnes grosses joues. Reniflant sans vergogne, le roi lui offrit son mouchoir dont elle se saisit avec un empressement non feint.

Amélie : Oh, il est trop beau pour s'moucher d'dans. J'peux quand même le garder en souvenir ?

Thranduil : Bien entendu.

Amélie : Ben c'est gentil vot' royale personne.

Thraduil : Que s'est t'il passé ensuite ?

Amélie : Et ben un beau jour, la p'tiote elle s'est rebellée et elle l'a plantée et c'est t'y qu'vous voulez qu'j'vous dise ? Elle à bien fait. Non mais quel corniaud.

Le roi réfléchit intensément. Ainsi, elle avait tué son mari ? C'était là, une bien sombre révélation. En plus d'avoir perdu un enfant, cette femme avait dû se faire justice de la pire des façons. Quel monde était donc le sien ? Comment un homme pouvait il agir de la sorte et garder un semblant de fierté ?

Il aimait se souvenir de son aversion pour les nains, mais les humains n'étaient guère de meilleures conditions.

Pourtant, c'est l'une de ce peuple immonde qui avait pris son cœur. Triste constatation.

Son esprit, troublé par ces révélations, peinait à s'imaginer, la vie funeste de cette si belle femme.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, réprimant la nausée l'envahissant.

Si cet homme avait été encore en vie, il lui aurait promis de la venger, et sa mort n'aurait sans aucun doute pas été aussi rapide que celle infligée par son épouse.

Il écouta à nouveau les révélations d'Amélie :

Amélie : Oh ! Pardon votre royale majesté seigneuriale...J'pensais, qu'vous vouliez vous r'poser. Vous aviez fermez les yeux.

Thranduil : Ce n'est rien. Vous disiez qu'elle l'a assassiné ?

Amélie : Ben dame, c'est t'y qu'j'viens d'vous l'dire. Par tous les dindons d'la terre ça à fait un d'ces foins ! Y sont v'nue la prendre avec les fers aux poignets... Eh pis c'est pas tout, ils l'ont promené partout dans l'village histoire qu'la pauvrette elle ait ben honte. Et y ricanaient tous sur son passage.

J''me suis même battue avec la mère Gwenar qui s'moquait d'elle, la pougnasse ! Pour sûr qu'j'lui aie fait passer l'envie d'rigoler . J'lui, ait même fait sauter deux dents. Ah, c'est t'y qu'j'étais pas peu fière de moi ! Même qu'j'l'ai aient gardées comme trophée. Non mais, a-t-on idée d'se moquer d'un p'tit ange pareil.

Thranduil ouvrit de grands yeux à l'évocation de ce haut fait, et si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, il en aurait sourit probablement. Il décida de la récompenser en lui remplissant à nouveau son verre. Cette femme méritait tous les honneurs pour son courage.

Amélie : Même si elle a poinçonner son pouilleux d'mari, c'était ben elle la victime.

Au procès, elle à dit qu'il avait tenté d'la trucider, mais à moi elle m'a rien caché et elle m'a avoué qu'elle l'avait emmené au trépas dans son sommeil, comme ça pff d'un coup, net et sans bavure. Fallait t'y qu'elle ait du courage tout d'même !

Le roi pensa à Neryëlle, son épouse. Pour eux, les choses s'étaient déroulées avec tant d'amour et de poésie, du moins jusqu'à ce que ses sentiments n'évoluent. Il sentit une douleur sourde lui vriller les tympans. Le vin, le manque de repos, toutes ces tensions l'avaient exténué. Comme il aurait souhaité tuer de ses propres mains cet humain responsable de tant de malheurs. Finalement, ses pensées concernant les humains étaient justes. Ce n'était que des sauvages.

Il pensa à Olana et ses paupières se baissèrent un instant.

Thranduil : Qu'est devenue Dame Olana suite à cet horrible drame ?

Amélie : Ben ils l'ont bannis, trop heureux d'se débarasser d'elle.

Thranduil : Vous voulez parler de ses parents ?

Amélie : Ca les arrangeaient ben.

Thranduil : Et ensuite ?

Amélie : Ensuite, elle à atterrit à l'auberge de mon amie Rose. La p'tiote elle pas eu qu'des dentelles à porter foi d'Amélie. Elle à fait des ménages, un peu d'couture, tout c'qui faut pour la bonne marche d'une maison. C'est qu'la Rose c'est quelqu'un. Faut qu'ca marche droit. J'l'ai vu pleurer ben des fois c'te pauv' fille. Des marques, elle en aura toute sa vie. Vous vous rendez compte ? Passer d'l'état de noble Dame à celui d'soubrette…C'est pas des choses à faire…

Thranduil venait d'écouter ce discours avec la plus extrême attention. Les mains derrière le dos, le roi réfléchissait. Amélie le regarda un instant. Bon sang, il lui filait le tournis...N'y tenant plus, elle osa une question :

Amélie : Où qu'elle est d'ailleurs ? J'l'ai pas vu depuis un bon bout d'temps.

Thranduil : Est t'il vrai qu'elle est venue dans ce monde pour me rencontrer ?

Amélie : Ben, c'est t'y qu'elle s'rait pas contente que j'vous l'dise, mais j'vois ben qu'vous êtes une bonne pâte.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes au sens de ce mot, le roi en conclut que ce devait probablement être un compliment.

Amélie : Eh ben elle est comme qui dirait tombée raide dingotte de vous. Pour sûr ! Elle arrêtait pas d'nous bassiner avec son roi par ci, son roi par là...Pardon votre royal splendeur, mais bon, faut dire qu'elle savait c'qu'elle voulait. On n'arrivait même plus à la faire décrocher d'son bouquin pour v'nir grailler tellement vot'histoire l'intéressait !

Ainsi, l'intérêt de son petit ange pour sa propre personne n'était pas feint. Comme il l'aimait, comme il regrettait…

Par sa fierté mal placé, il avait détruit les beaux rêves de cette femme meurtrie. Dire qu'il se sentait mal, était un doux euphémisme. Il offrit à Amélie une bien belle promesse :

Thranduil : Soyez rassurée Dame Amélie, plus aucune personne ne fera le moindre mal à notre protégée. C'est une promesse que nous vous faisons.

Amélie : Et qui c'est 'y nous ?

Thranduil : Moi voyons !

Amélie : Ah bon. Vous êtes un bon roi vot' majesté royale. On voit ben au premier coup d'œil qu'y a beaucoup d'bonne chose là d'dans.

Posant la main sur son cœur, elle émit un semblant de sourire lèvres scellées. C'est qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer sa bouche édentée. La brave femme essayait tout de même de se tenir convenablement devant une personne de haut rang. Peut être y avait il sûrement aussi, la honte de son apparence peu gracieuse. Pourtant, le roi la trouva fort belle en cet instant. La pauvreté n'excluait en rien la beauté de l'âme et elle en avait des tonnes à revendre.

Thranduil : Nous vous sommes reconnaissants de nous avoir tout raconté et d'avoir pris soin de Dame Olana, lorsqu'elle en avait tant besoin.

Amélie : Oh ben c'est t'y qu'j'vais m'remettre à pleurer moi. Voyez, moi, j'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des galoupiauds alors Olana c'est un peu ma morveuse à moi quoi. J'l'aime beaucoup.

Thranduil : Nous l'avons senti à travers votre récit. Merci gente dame. Nous vous libérons. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos amies.

Amélie prit congé du roi en prenant soin de se retirer en marche arrière comme le lui avait bien indiqué Prince Charmant, ce qui lui valut de manquer se vautrer à terre. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Dehors, Chaperon Rose et Opéca l'attendaient de pied ferme :

Opéca : Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la tente du roi la vieille ?

Amélie : Mais fichez moi la paix les péronnelles.

Chaperon Rose : Tu sens le vin ! Il t'a offert à boire ?

Amélie : Eh ben vouais.

Opéca : Pourquoi ?

Amélie : Ben, y voulait tout savoir sur Olana. Parait t'y qu'la p'tiote s'est perdue.

Opéca : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? T'es torchée où quoi ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais pas du tout voyons Opéca. Ce roi est juste une petite merveille d'attention pour sa dulcinée voilà tout.

Opéca : Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore borgnasse.

Chaperon Rose : Réfléchis deux secondes ma brune amie, enfin, si cela entre dans tes capacités cela s'entend.

Opéca : C'qui va entrer dans mes capacités la blondasse, ça va être d'te coller une raclée à te faire devenir le fondement aussi rouge qu'le cul d'un macaque.

Chaperon Rose : Tu peux toujours essayer …Bien, je disais donc, avant que tu ne viennes m'interrompre avec le peu d'éducation dont tu te glorifie, que si ce bellâtre s'intéresse tant à notre Olana, c'est qu'il se passe un événement d'importance dont, une fois de plus, on nous tient à l'écart.

Opéca : Et à quoi tu penses ?

Chaperon Rose : J'ai ma petite idée sur la question. J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure comme le visage de ce rêve ambulant, était contrarié. Il nous faut retrouver Olana pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Opéca : J'te tirerais bien aut'chose moi.

Chaperon Rose : Rendez-vous est pris ma chère amie. Je te promets de te mettre le cul à l'air devant tous ces soldats, et crois moi, je ne me ménagerais pas pour te dérouiller.

Amélie : Ah, vous allez pas r'mettre ça !

Opéca : Va dormir la vieille, avec tout l'pinard qu'tas descendu, t'arriverais même plus à trouver ta culotte.

Amélie : Ben c'est t'y qu'c'est pas faux. C'est qu'c'est du bon l'vin du roi.

Opéca : C'est ça, bonne nuit.

Chaperon Rose : Alors comme ça elle s'est perdue ?

A peine avait t'elle terminée son interrogation que Chaperon rose s'empressait de retrouver Aliénor. La nuit allait être mouvementée, pensait elle alors que ses petons la portaient vers son amie.

Olana s'éveillait, tentant vainement de rassembler ses souvenirs. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était dans le noir absolu. Elle détestait cela. Tant pis pour ce qu'il pouvait y avoir au dehors. Tout valait mieux que cette obscurité. Avec d'infinies précautions, elle jeta un coup d'œil au dehors.

Bien que la peur se rappelait à son bon souvenir, elle prit la décision de sortir et de reprendre la marche. Jamais plus elle ne craindrait personne. Courageusement, elle se mit à marcher droit devant elle. Pour se donner du courage, elle parla à voix haute :

Olana : Je n'ai pas peur.

Cela pouvait sembler ridicule, mais elle s'en fichait. C'est ainsi, que redressant fièrement la tête, elle avança, seule, dans le noir, le courage chevillé au corps.

Non loin de là, une lueur vacillante apparut. Cela ressemblait plus à un point lumineux. Etrange, pensa t'elle, on dirait que l'on cherche à m'attirer vers quelque endroit bizarre. Sans être vraiment convaincue par cette soudaine aide providentielle, elle continua sa marche.

Une bien étrange sensation s'infiltra dans son esprit. Une force bienveillante la guidait. Cette impression ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait aperçu la lumière.

Dans le silence oppressant, un craquement se fit entendre :

Olana : Qui va là ?

La peur revenait en force alors que le bruit devenait plus distinct :

Olana : Y a-t-il quelqu'un ?

C'est alors, qu'elle aperçut une silhouette encapuchonné venant vers elle. Curieusement, il n'y avait aucune hostilité émanant de cette apparition, bien au contraire, elle s'en rapprocha tout naturellement.

Ce devait être une personne d'un grand âge, au vu de sa posture courbée. Tendant sa main, elle effleura la longue cape de la personne :

Olana : Pouvez-vous m'aider ? Je suis perdue. Je ne sais comment ...

Effectivement, il s'agissait d'un vieillard. Sa cape, usée par endroit et de couleur sombre le confondait avec la nuit. Olana, que la surprise avait rendu muette, retrouva enfin un semblant de convenance. S'inclinant, elle s'adressa à l'inconnu :

Olana : Bonsoir vieil homme. Que faites vous seul sur ce chemin ? Êtes-vous perdu vous aussi ?

Viel homme : En voici des questions noble Dame. Et si nous commencions par une présentation en bonne et dû forme ?

Olana : Encore faudrait il que la confiance s'établisse.

Vieil homme : La confiance n'engage pas celui qui la donne, mais apaise beaucoup celui qui la reçoit. Je me nomme Edarion gente Dame.

Olana : Je suis Dame Olana d'Isendril, duchesse du comté de Faye. Voyagez-vous avec les gens du seigneur Thranduil ? Êtes -vous un elfe ?

Edarion : Est ce toujours dans vos habitudes de poser autant de questions ?

Olana : Je vous prie de m'excuser Edarion...c'est que...

Edarion : Vous êtes perdue oui, je comprends votre peur. Toutefois, ne la laisser pas vous envahir gente Dame.

Le vieil homme fit glisser sa capuche. Sa chevelure blanche dénotait un grand âge, tandis que ses yeux translucides, fixaient droit devant lui alors qu'Olana se trouvait sur le côté. Sa main passa rapidement devant le regard d' Edarion qui ne cilla pas d'un pouce. Cet homme est aveugle, pensa t'elle. Que faisait un vieillard, aveugle, seul la nuit sans aucune aide ? Déjà elle n'était pas rassurée, mais que dire de ce fait troublant ?

Edarion : Vous vous interrogez sur ma présence sur ce chemin, au vu de mon grand âge et de mon handicap n'est ce pas ?

Olana : C'est cela.

Edarion : Pourquoi vous êtes vous égaré Dame Olana ?

Olana : C'est vous qui posez les questions maintenant ?

Edarion : Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

Olana : Pourquoi le ferais je ?

Edarion : Que pourrais-je tenter contre vous noble Dame ? Je ne suis pas un danger pour vous.

Olana : Il n'est pas obligatoire de mordre pour être dangereux.

Edarion : Tout à fait censé comme réponse. Décidément, vous m'intriguez gente Dame. Pourrions-nous nous asseoir ? Mes vieilles jambes ont bien du mal à me porter ce soir...

Olana : On doit me chercher...

Edarion : On vous cherche déjà depuis un bon moment.

Olana : Mais enfin, qui êtes vous ? Vous me semblez être bien au courant de mes affaires.

Edarion : Nous pouvons attendre ensemble qu'ils arrivent.

Olana : Qui ils ?

Edarion : Ceux qui souhaitent vous trouver entière et sans dommage.

Olana : Ce petit jeu ne m'amuse plus Monsieur. Je vous somme de me répondre.

Edarion : Les routes ne sont pas sûres de nuit Dame Olana. Restez à mes côtés. D'autres vous cherchent...

Olana : Qui ça d'autres ?

Edarion : Votre venue sur ces terres n'est pas le fruit du hasard.

Olana : Pardon ? Mais c'est moi qui ait décidé seule …de toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne !

Brusquement, le vieil homme posa son index sur ses lèvres lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de se taire. Il tendit la main au devant et trouva le poignet de la jeune femme qu'il empoigna.

Une telle force chez une personne de cet âge la surprit. Il s'approcha aussi près d'elle qu'il le put :

Edarion : Faites-moi confiance, de mauvaises gens s'approchent. Y a-t-il un endroit où nous puissions nous dissimuler ? Notre survie est entre vos mains Olana. Vous devez me faire confiance…

Acculée, la jeune femme n'eut d'autre recours que croire cette personne sortie de nulle part, mais contre laquelle elle ne put se décider à porter un mauvais jugement. Le temps faisant défaut, leurs deux mains toujours serrées, elle prit soin de le guider.

Il y avait là, un amas de rochers où une large faille était envahie d'herbes folles.

Ecartant, juste ce qu'il fallait la végétation, ils s'engouffrèrent dans cette brèche et se tinrent accroupis.

Un mouvement se distingua entre les arbres et bientôt elle distingua deux silhouettes. Collant sa bouche contre l'oreille d'Edarion, elle commenta ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux :

Olana : Il y a deux personnes qui viennent de sortir des fourrés.

Edarion : Arriveriez-vous à me les décrire ?

Olana : Ils sont de dos…Attendez, ils…Oh Mon Dieu…ils sont horribles. Je n'ai jamais vu de pareils monstres.

Elle tremblait. Edarion la rassura avec des mots choisis :

Edarion : Ne craignez rien Olana, ils ne peuvent nous voir.

Olana : Mais…ils se dirigent vers nous !

Il baissa ses paupières et psalmodia des paroles inintelligibles. Aussitôt, les deux orques se tournèrent dans la direction opposée :

Orque : Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas là !

Orque : Mais j'ai entendu une voix, ces saleté d'humain puent la charogne ! On aurait déjà dû la trouver !

Orque : On a intérêt. L'autre va nous faire couiner comme des porcs qu'on saigne si on la ramène pas.

Orque : Sur ce coup là, c'est chacun sa trogne. Si tu me lâches je te vendrais comme un sale rat.

Orque : Et qui te dit que je le ferais pas le premier ? J'ai pas envie de passer sous le coutelas de l'autre !

Orque : Bon, écoute, on va refaire un tour dans les parages. Toi tu prends par là et moi ici et si tu trouves la femelle fais gaffe. L'abîme pas trop !

Orque : Dommage, j'y aurais bien goûté à cette câtin.

Orque : Ouais, moi aussi. Personne n'en aurait rien su et on en aurait bien profité.

Elle frémit en pensant ce à quoi elle avait échappé. Tandis que les deux orques se séparaient, elle interrogea l'homme :

Olana : Vous savez des choses que j'ignore et qui me font peur. Qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi me cherchent-ils ?

Edarion : Je suis là pour vous protéger Olana. Ce sont des orques à la solde de Zorg et croyez-moi, sa détermination à vous trouver n'a d'égale que sa cruauté. Cependant, il n'agit pas pour lui et c'est bien là que se trouve le problème. Je ne puis vous en dire plus, parce que je n'ai pas toutes les réponses gente Dame.

Olana : Vous ne savez pas, ou vous, ne voulez pas me le dire ?

Edarion : Je ne le sais pas, je vous le jure et cela est intentionnel par mesure de sécurité. Si nous étions trop à savoir, nous perdrions l'avantage.

Olana : Mais enfin, qui ça nous ?

Edarion : Ne soyez pas inquiète, ils se feront connaitre de vous…bientôt.

Olana devenait inquiète à présent. Autant cet homme l'avait rassuré il y avait quelques minutes, autant il l'effrayait à présent. Au loin, des voix s'élevaient. On l'appelait par son prénom. Parmi celle ci, l'une d'entre elles lui sembla plus familière.

Edarion : Vos amis…ils arrivent !

D'un bond elle sortit de sa cachette. Les voix se rapprochaient. Elle osa enfin appeler.

Des torches formaient des petits points lumineux tels des lucioles. C'était si réconfortant.

Enfin, Aliénor apparut. Sans plus attendre, elle courut se jeter dans ses bras.

Olana : Aliénor, je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de te voir.

Aliénor : Bon sang, où était tu passé, on s'est fait un sang d'encre !

Olana : J'étais cachée là …avec Edarion.

Aliénor : Qui est Edarion ?

Quelques mètres plus loin, Thranduil se tenait droit, l'observant sans rien dire, l'air inquiet. Elle resta quelques secondes immobiles ne pouvant détacher son regard de ces yeux bleus. Bien vite elle reprit la parole :

Olana : Je m'étais égarée, mais heureusement, ce Monsieur, s'est trouvé sur mon chemin.

Aliénor : Qui ça ?

Olana : Ce vieil homme...

Elle entraina à sa suite Aliénor, suivit du roi et de ses soldats qui arrivaient dans leur direction. Lorsqu'elle parvint à l'endroit où elle s'était cachée, il n'y avait plus personne. L'anfractuosité dans le rocher était vide. A terre, le corps des deux orques gisait dans une mare de sang noir.

Olana portât la main à sa bouche alors que le roi faisait un pas dans sa direction :

Olana : Il y avait un vieil homme avec moi il n'y a pas deux minutes. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de vous attendre. De toute façon il est aveugle, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin...

Thranduil ordonna sur le champ de fouiller les alentours. En vain. Il ne subsistait aucune trace de cet étranger. Le capitaine s'approcha des cadavres. Une blessure mortelle leur avait été infligée. Un coup imparable, net et précis avait sectionné une veine et ils s'étaient véritablement vidés de leur sang. Olana frémit :

Thranduil : Vous n'avez rien ? Nous nous en sommes soulagés Dame Olana. Êtes-vous certaine d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un ?

Olana : Dites tout de suite que je suis folle...je vous certifie sur mon honneur que je n'ai rien inventé. J'ai vu cet homme, il s'est même nommé...

Thranduil : Un homme âgé n'aurait pu faire trépasser deux orques de cette façon. Qui était avec vous ?

Olana : Je vous l'ai dit, un vieil homme nommé Edarion.

Thranduil : Cela ne se peut ma Dame.

Olana : Me traiteriez vous de menteuse ?

Thranduil : Nous n'avons jamais dit cela. Qui est l'homme qui à tué ces orques ? Visiblement quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait avec vous ! Rentrons, nous en discuterons au calme.

Le ton commençait à monter dangereusement, aussi Aliénor crut bon de raisonner Olana. La jeune femme pouvait très rapidement déraper et devenir ingérable en situation de stress où de colère. Il devenait urgent de la calmer.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, chaque personne assistant à la scène crut entrevoir dans le regard du roi de la …jalousie. Visiblement, elle l'aveuglait et lui faisait perdre les convenances.

Aliénor : Le seigneur Thranduil à raison, il faut rentrer.

Olana : Mais toi tu me crois n'est ce pas ?

Aliénor : Bien entendu. Allez viens.

Elle passa fière et droite devant le roi lui lançant un regard plein de mépris. Le fait de douter de sa parole la rendait folle.

Thranduil fulminait. Cette impulsivité l'agaçait prodigieusement, mais en même temps, elle signait la personnalité de cette étrange femme. Le pouvoir sur les elleth était pour lui tout naturel. De nature douces et obéissantes, aucune ne se seraient permises de le contredire et plus encore devant ses soldats.

Malgré cela, son soulagement était visible. Il avait eu peur ce soir. Pour elle et pour ce fragile équilibre se tissant sans relâche malgré les accrocs survenant dans leur relation.

Cependant, plusieurs questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, qui était avec elle ? Qui avait pu tuer d'une façon aussi précise deux orques de cet acabit ?

Luthïen revint vers son Seigneur prêt à exécuter ses ordres :

_Thranduil : Avez-vous trouvé des traces de ce vieil homme ?_

_Luthïen : Non mon Seigneur aucunes. Devons-nous continuer les recherches ? _

_Thranduil : Inutile. Rentrons !_

Alors que tous prenaient la direction du campement, un des soldats du capitaine l'interpella :

_Soldat : Mon capitaine, nous avons trouvé ceci au pied de ce rocher..._

L'elfe tenait dans le creux de sa main, ce qui paraissait être un petit bout de métal. Le roi pensa tout d'abord à un fragment d'épée, dû à un quelconque combat, et oublié depuis longtemps, sauf qu'il ne paraissait pas ancien du tout. Bien au contraire, lorsqu'il l'essuya, il se mit à briller de mille feux à la lumières des étoiles.

Il devint même si brûlant qu'il dû le lâcher.

Précautionneusement, il l'enroula dans un mouchoir et le dissimula dans sa poche.

_Thranduil : Doublez la garde cette nuit Luthïen. Que deux soldats surveillent la tente de dame Olana et ses amies. Qu'aucunes d'entre elles n'en sortent ! Sceller mon cheval, nous allons inspecter les alentours. Ces orques ne sont pas venus seuls. Nous devons trouver leur campement._

_Luthïen : Bien Majesté._

Ainsi, elle disait vrai.

Pour une raison encore inconnue, quelqu'un l'avait protégé et rassuré. Légolas et Tauriel que ces faits avaient rendus curieux surgissaient à ses côtés :

_Légolas : Nous venons de croiser dame Olana Ada. Vous l'avez retrouvé saine et sauve._

Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux corps à terre, le prince fixa son père intensément :

_Légolas : Ada, (père) comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas les…sentir ?_

_Thranduil : Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question ion nin. (Mon fils)_

Légolas s'approcha, renifla prudemment…aucune effluves habituellement repérable chez ces êtres disgracieux ne s'élevait dans l'air. Le fils fixa son père d'un air inquiet :

_Légolas : Serait-ce une ruse de magicien ? Si nous n'arrivons plus à les repérer, cela va représenter un grave danger pour nous._

_Thranduil : Je ne pense pas que cela s'applique pour la majorité de ces…déchets._

D'un regard méprisant, le roi poussa du bout de sa botte le corps de l'un des deux cadavres :

_Tauriel : Etrange cet événement…et cette façon de se perdre et d'être retrouver au milieu de nulle part..._

_Thranduil : _**Tauriel !**_Prends le premier tour de garde. Veille scrupuleusement sur cette dame et ses amies._

_Tauriel : Mais Mon Seigneur..._

_Thranduil : Fais ce que je t'ordonne !_

Furieuse, elle s'inclina avant de partir d'un pas rapide. Légolas, surpris, pensa que ce genre de colère contenu, mêlée à de la peur, n'était pas commun chez son père. Cela l'intrigua :

_Légolas : Je vous trouve soucieux ada..._

_Thranduil : Ce n'est rien ion nin. J'ai besoin de prendre du repos._

_Légolas : Y aurait il quelque chose que vous me dissimulez ada ?_

_Thranduil : Rien dont tu ne sois déjà au courant. Reste au campement, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

_Légolas : Très bien ada._

Le roi suivit Luthïen, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'enclos où se tenaient les chevaux.

Edarion fut soulagé d'entendre Olana se diriger vers son amie. Tout danger s'écartait enfin de cette précieuse jeune femme.

Se redressant fièrement, il laissa tomber sa cape à terre et prononça quelques mots à voix haute :

Edarion : Il faut les anéantir. Nous ne pouvons prendre un tel risque …

Les voix s'élevèrent à nouveau, fluide et décisive :

Voix : Nous approuvons…tuez-les !

Edarion : Faite les venir à moi.

Voix : Nous vous rendons la vue.

Edarion : En effet, c'est préférable.

Dès lors qu'il recouvrit sa vision, Edarion sortit la dague de son fourreau. Effilée, au manche d'albâtre, la fine lame en mithril brillait sous la pâle lueur lunaire. Frappant son arme contre un rocher, il les entendit enfin se diriger vers lui, attirés par le bruit.

D'emblée, leurs yeux rouges fixèrent le vieillard et leurs lèvres se retroussèrent sous l'effet de la hargne. Un humain ! C'était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient espérer. Le trouver en premier les assurait de la trouver ensuite.

D'un bond, ils s'approchèrent près de lui et le saisirent par la gorge approchant la lame de leur coutelas :

Orque : Vieux chien ! Tu espérais notre pitié ?

Orque : Pique le qu'il saigne à mort !

Orque : Où est-elle ?

Edarion : Pitié pour un vieil homme. Si je vous dis où elle se trouve vous m'épargnerez ?

Les deux individus se lancèrent un regard qui en disait long :

Orque : Ouais pour cette fois, je serais clément…

Edarion : Elle est…

Pendant qu'ils se tenaient tout proche du corps du vieillard qu'il pensait inoffensif, leur garde se baissa. Tous deux attendait la suite de ses paroles.

Le bras d'Edarion s'éleva dans les airs d'un mouvement si rapide que les deux orques ne virent rien venir.

La lame passa de la gorge de l'un à celle de l'autre avec une précision phénoménale.

Leurs mains poilues et noirâtres se portèrent immédiatement à leurs cous et chacun tenta désespérément d'endiguer le flot de sang s'échappant à jets réguliers d'entre leurs doigts serrés.

Peine perdue. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol et continuèrent à espérer contenir le fluide noir fuyant leurs corps, mais il était déjà trop tard, l'inconscience s'emparait de leurs âmes et leurs paupières se baissèrent sur la dernière chose qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir, un sourire.

Un sourire d'où le pardon ne semblait pas très loin. Ce fut la dernière vision qu'ils emportèrent dans leurs trépas.

Surpris par les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, Edarion opéra un demi-tour si rapide, que la lame de sa dague heurta le rocher tout proche.

D'un bond, il s'enfuit dans la noirceur de la nuit et disparu comme il était venu.

Les deux amies, serrées l'une contre l'autre, rentraient silencieusement vers le campement. Aliénor sentait le malaise chez la jeune femme mais souhaitait lui laisser la primeur de ses confidences. La brusquer ne servirait à rien.

La douleur accumulée depuis tant et tant d'années avait rendu Olana très fragile. Un lourd passé revenait en puissance la narguer en lui faisant comprendre par ces derniers événements qu'elle ne goûterait sans doute jamais au bonheur. Ce triste constat la rendait amère et si triste...

Ni tenant plus, la guerrière la questionna :

Aliénor : Que s'est-il passé Olana pour que tu en arrives à fuir dans la nuit ? N'essaie même pas de noyer le poisson ma belle...Je te connais trop bien...

Les larmes coulaient à présent sans aucune retenue. Trop de vilains mots avaient été prononcés ces dernières heures. Aliénor stoppa sa marche et la prit dans ses bras. Les pleurs redoublèrent et ceux ci avaient le goût du désespoir.

Aliénor : Olana, ma belle, parle moi. Ne garde pas cette souffrance en toi.

Au loin, Tauriel s'était arrêté elle aussi. Même si elle détestait faire cela, elle écouta la conversation de ces deux femmes.

Olana : Aliénor, se pourrait il que je me sois trompé à ce point ? Je pensais avoir trouvé la personne qui m'aurait enfin prêté un peu d'attention. Si tu savais à quel point je suis déçue...Je veux rentrer ! Je veux quitter ce monde où je n'ai pas ma place.

Aliénor : Que t'a t'il fait ?

Au fur et à mesure de la narration, Aliénor caressait les cheveux d'Olana tentant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'empara de ses deux mains :

Aliénor : Tu viens de prendre la bonne décision ma belle. Ce roi n'est pas pour toi. Vous avez chacun dans vos vies un fantôme vous empêchant d'avancer l'un vers l'autre. Vous vous faites trop de mal.

Olana : Mais...Aliénor, je l'ai aimé avant de le connaître, et même maintenant l'amour que je ressens pour lui est si vivace qu'il me fait peur.

Aliénor : Justement, il faut agir vite avant de souffrir d'avantage.

Olana : Sans doute a-tu raison, mais je ne m'en sens pas la force. Que vais-je devenir Aliénor ? Reprendre une vie morne et sans amour ? Je ne peux plus...Je ne peux...

Aliénor la berça quelques temps. Pour elle, il devenait évident que cette aventure devait prendre fin.

Aliénor : Qu'avons-nous fait Olana ? Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'aurais dû m'apercevoir de cette passion dévorante qui te consumait, bien avant de tenter ce voyage. C'était une folie. Et ces orques ? D'où venaient-ils ? Te cherchaient-ils ? Qui les a tués ? Qui était avec toi ?

Alors qu'elle tentait de questionner son amie, Gabriel vint à leur rencontre et sans laisser le choix à Aliénor, prit Olana dans ses bras lui caressant les cheveux :

Gabriel : Donnez libre cours à votre chagrin, mais ne laissez pas le désespoir vous envahir. Douce Olana par ces mots, fiez vous à moi. Que ces actes n'entravent en rien votre destin. Il n'est de plus douce parole que celles dont mon esprit vous inonde. Libérez votre âme de cette noirceur et de ces cendres renaîtront l'espoir. Dormez à présent, dormez et rêvez petite fille.

Sitôt les mots de l'ange avaient ils fini de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, qu'Olana s'effondrait dans ses bras profondément endormie. Comme s'il eut porté un enfant contre son cœur, il la tint serrer contre lui et s'en fut dans la nuit.

Aliénor, complètement hébétée, le suivait se posant tout un tas de questions.

Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule. Tauriel tout aussi surprise, observait cet être de lumière emporter dans ses bras l'intrigante comme elle aimait la nommer.

Quels étranges pouvoirs détenait cette personne ?

Pourquoi était-il intervenu contre l'avis de son amie la guerrière ?

Un voile épais entourait ces personnes venu d'un autre monde.

Thranduil, dont le souci se lisait sur ses traits, souffrait de son incapacité à savoir aimer. Avait-il perdu l'instinct, la foi en lui-même ? Son cœur, torturé depuis plus de mille ans lui avait fait défaut ce soir.

Cette dualité si souvent combattu l'avait tant meurtrie qu'elle l'avait abîmé.

De savoir Olana avec un autre, quelqu'un qui l'aurait approché d'un peu trop près…même pour la défendre…

Cette pensée piquait son cœur comme une dague dont l'on teste le tranchant. Aucun autre ne devrait s'en approcher. Elle était à lui. Sa possession ne deviendrait jamais celle d'un autre.

Vibrant d'une colère contenu, il se hâta d'éperonner sa monture et suivit de ses soldats, entreprit d'inspecter les environs.

Au loin, le cavalier noir plissa les yeux et un horrible sifflement s'éleva d'entre ses lèvres. Il monta sur son cheval à la robe sombre et s'approcha de Borg :

Cavalier noir : Vos chiens ont encore faillis ! Levons le camp, sa royale majesté vient vers nous.

Borg : Réglons lui son compte. Cà fait une éternité que j'ai envie de l'ouvrir comme un porc.

Cavalier noir : Stupide rat ! J'ai dit levons le camp et vous feriez mieux de m'obéir ou c'est vous que j'ouvrirais comme un porc et vos entrailles serviront de repas aux charognards.

Avec un mauvais rictus collé à ses lèvres ourlées à la perfection il se saisit de la bride et incita sa monture à lui obéir, ce à quoi la bête ne lui opposa aucune résistance.

Au campement, une violente altercation débutait entre Gabriel et Aliénor :

Aliénor : Il va me falloir des explications Gabriel !

Gabriel : **Il va vous falloir ?** En voici une véhémence guerrière Aliénor, fidèle au combat mais bien entreprenante face à l'autorité d'un archange.

Aliénor : Je ne souhaite pas me montrer irrespectueuse, mais il en va du bien être d'Olana. Nous devons cesser ce petit jeu.

Gabriel : Nous devons ?

Aliénor : Ne voyez vous pas combien elle se meurt d'amour pour cet elfe ? Et lui que lui offre t'il en retour ? Rien que de la souffrance. Son épouse est encore dans son cœur et rien ni personne ne saurait changer cela.

Gabriel : En êtes vous sûre ?

Aliénor : Je l'ai vu pleurer comme jamais ce soir, alors oui, j'en suis sûre.

Gabriel : Que sont quelques larmes dans une vie.

Aliénor : Vous le faites exprès où quoi ?

A ces mots, l'archange changea du tout au tout.

Personne encore ne l'avait encore vu empreint d'une si froide colère. Se redressant avec tout le pouvoir dont était investit cet être divin, l'ange fixait Aliénor de ses prunelles claires où un cercle noir apparaissait.

Point de départ de toute chose et le lieu où toute créature aspirait à retourner, ce symbole magnifiait la spiritualité de l'archange. Au delà de cette constatation, la transformation s'opérant dans son comportement signifiait sa détermination à protéger Olana. Le changement, le mouvement, rien ne pourrait stopper les événements en marche.

Sans la moindre parole énoncée, la jeune femme en compris tout le sens et dû admettre en son for intérieur qu'il était vain de le provoquer.

Ces révélations déstabilisèrent complètement cette guerrière pour qui de telles pensées n'étaient pas commune.

Les actes de foi n'étaient absolument pas sa priorité. Être condamné pour haute trahison, par le félon qui avait usurpé sa place avait déjà été une épreuve, mais que dire de la sentence cruelle la privant à jamais des joies de la maternité...

Cela ne l'avait pas encouragé à se tourner vers une quelconque croyance.

Sa stérilisation signait définitivement sa rupture avec le spirituel.

Gabriel ne se montrait pas très souvent vindicatif, mais lorsque tel était le cas, mieux valait ne pas s'opposer à ses arguments :

Gabriel : Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert ma chère enfant. Vous aussi aspirez à retourner là où se trouve votre place. Vous même ne faites pas exception à la règle. Votre destin impitoyable vous le rappelle chaque jour. Sentez cet appel puissant résonner en vous. Votre cœur vous le rappelle toutes les fois où les visages de vos parents se présentent à vos yeux. Votre retour aux sources s'effectuera en son temps. En attendant, cessez d'importuner Olana. Ne perturbez pas son attirance pour ce roi. Venez à moi, oubliez vos ressentiments et veillez sur elle comme vous l'avez toujours fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle vint à lui et il déposa un doux baiser sur son front. D'une légère pression sur ses mains, il l'enjoignit à s'asseoir aux côtés d'Olana profondément endormie sur sa couche.

Ses paupières clignèrent deux où trois fois et elle se tourna vers Gabriel :

Aliénor : Qu'étais-je en train de vous dire ? Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu un blanc.

Gabriel : Vous discouriez sur la nécessité de surveiller de façon un peu plus probante cette jeune femme trop fougueuse. Bien, il me faut aller surveiller mes ouailles avant que cela ne dégénère à nouveau et je sens que cela ne devrait tarder.

Prenez un peu de repos Aliénor. Notre route sera longue. Il n'est pas exclu que certains dangers s'y présentent.

Aliénor : Que voulez vous dire par là ?

Gabriel : Et voilà. J'en étais sûr. Ce fieffé coquin de Mic Mac vient de mettre en rage Alachnÿ. Il me donne du fil à retordre ce lutin ! Dormez Aliénor Senrad, fille du seigneur Naram et de la noble dame Ciliane. Dormez et rêvez à ceux qui ne vous oublieront jamais.

A l'évocation du nom de ses parents, la jeune femme eut un moment de mélancolie extrême. Les souvenirs des jours heureux avec les siens brûlaient son âme à la faire hurler. Se roulant en boule derrière Olana, elle laissa venir à elle les images qu'elles refoulaient depuis si longtemps et le sommeil vint la cueillir aussi aisément qu'une main de jardinier cueillant une rose.

Alors que ses paupières se baissaient, de verts pâturages se présentaient sous ses yeux et au loin, son père venait vers elle fier sur son destrier. Un rire d'enfant, son propre rire, accueillait ce visage paternel où tout l'amour pour sa petite fille s'y reflétait.

Ses jolis petits bras potelés se tendaient vers lui alors que le son de sa propre voix formait comme une étrange mélopée.

Aliénor : Papa, papa !

Elle l'appelait, elle lui souriait. Son père, son roc, sa lumière venait à elle. Son air bienveillant la rassurait. A ses côtés, elle ne craindrait jamais rien ni personne.

Quand il fut là, elle se lova dans ses bras et sentit le souffle chaud de l'amour. Celui qui unit un parent à son enfant pour l'éternité…

Au milieu de cette couche, les deux femmes, à présent dans les bras de Morphée, s'offraient la plus jolie parenthèse de ce voyage épique.

A quelques lieues de là, Thranduil approchait de ce qui était, il y avait tout juste quelques heures, le campement de leurs ennemies.

Il n'avait pas été très difficile de le trouver. L'odorat des elfes les y avaient menés directement.

Là, la puanteur atteignait des sommets pour ces ellons.

Le roi descendit de cheval et inspecta les cendres encore chaudes des feux de camps :

Thranduil : Qu'est ce qui à pu les faire fuir aussi rapidement ?

Luthïen : Sans doute devaient-ils nous espionner Mon Seigneur.

Thranduil : Un acte de surveillance, dans quel but ? Par où sont ils partis ?

Plusieurs soldats tentèrent désespérément de trouver la direction grâce aux odeurs, mais curieusement, elle s'arrêtait toutes au campement :

Thranduil : Rentrons ! Nous ne pouvons faire plus cette nuit.

Les amis d'Olana, finissait leur repas et prenaient le temps de se reposer autour d'un feu. Tous avaient remarqué l'agitation des dernières heures et chacun pensait qu'Olana devait y être pour quelque chose. Le fait d'avoir vu Aliénor partir à sa rechercher les avaient conforté dans cette position.

Chaperon Rose et Opéca, n'en finissait plus de tenir des conciliabules :

Chaperon Rose : J'aimerais être une petite souris et m'infiltrer sous la tente royale. Ne pas savoir ce qui se trame me rend folle…

Opéca : Eh ben j'te rassure, tu l'es déjà.

Chaperon Rose : Tes compliments me rendent toujours euphorique ma CHERE AMIE !

Jack : Arrêtez bordel ! Y'en a marre !

Nimïel : Au final, était-ce vraiment une si belle idée de venir dans ce monde pour Olana ? Qu'y gagne-t-elle ?

Alachnÿ : Des emmerdes ! Voilà ! Et c'est bien de votre faute à tous. Si vous ne m'aviez pas subtilisé mon grimoire, nous n'en serions pas là, Olana continuerais à chasser ses papillons dans sa jolie cervelle et moi je m'occuperais toujours de façon intensive à surveiller de près les travaux de mes soubrettes.

Chaperon Rose : Ah, vous voulez dire …continuer à les monter.

Mic Mac : Ouais, bien dit la frangine. J'ai deux où trois confidences des demoiselles que je pourrais vous raconter en guise de dessert.

Alachnÿ : Tais-toi le gnome où tu vas tâter d'mon godillot.

Matouba crachouilla entre ses quenottes :

Matouba : Verrons-nous le lutin cracher ses dents, ou ne le verrons-nous pas ?

Mic Mac : Moi j'te verrais bien en carpette con de chat !

Amélie : Ah, siou plaît arrêêtezzz !

Opéca : Rendors-toi la vieille.

Alachnÿ : Dîtes-moi, il devait être bon ce vin et bien alcoolisé également.

Opéca : Elle encore ronde comme une queue d'pelle.

Chaperon Rose : Ce roi est un fin tacticien…enivrer pour délier les langues….Ceci dit, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'utiliser pareil subterfuge avec moi. J'aurais déjà déroulé la mienne tel un tapis rouge et lui aurait offert le gîte et le couvert sans invitation !

Opéca : Sauf qu'il fait pas dans la pouillasse tu vois ? Alors ta langue tu vas la ranger dans ton clapet et la mettre en veilleuse.

Alachnÿ : Si des envie de velléités vous inspirait, me concernant, je laisserais libre court à votre imagination jeune fille, d'autant qu'elle me parait déborder de tout côtés.

Chaperon Rose : Me permettez-vous de la garder pour moi magicien ? Entre l'offrir à un roi ou un magicien, le choix serait vite fait.

Nimïel : Prenez soin de dame Olana tout de même. C'est une jeune femme si fragile. Je me sentirais chagriné de la savoir malheureuse.

Opéca : Vous vous sentiriez chagriné ? V'là aut chose maintenant. Et moi ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui se soucis de savoir comment j'suis ?

Un silence éloquent s'installa. L'un de ceux qu'il était plaisant de ne pas rompre. Pourtant, ce fut Alachnÿ qui se jeta à l'eau :

Alachnÿ : C'est que voyez-vous, nous n'aimerions pas nous recevoir une bègne…

Opéca : Pignouf ! J'sais aussi faire comme l'aut' borgnasse.

Nimïel : Ah oui ? Alors en ce cas, peut être oserais-je un jour me lancer ?

Jack : Ah qu'est ce que vous pouvez bien raconter comme conneries quand même. Bon, moi j'vais pieuter. Bonsoir !

L'archange Gabriel revenait à petit pas feutré. Après avoir pris soin des deux jeunes femmes, il s'arrêta droit et dire devant ses ouailles. Croisant ses bras sur son torse il les toisa de haut :

Gabriel : Est-ce moi qui vous fais fuir ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais pas du tout mon Gabinou, nous allions dormir. Enfin du moins pour MES AMIS. Moi je me sens d'humeur rêveuse et compte laissez libre cours à mes pensées disparates et légères. Une petite promenade apaisera mon esprit.

Opéca : Evite de détrousser un elfe ! Pour une fois, si on pouvait ne pas se faire remarquer à cause de ton appétit d'ogresse.

Prince Charmant : Délicieuse enfant. Souhaiteriez-vous que je vous accompagnasse ? Je peux être d'une compagnie fort agréable, de plus mon endurance pour la…marche est connu de tous.

Chaperon Rose : Rassure toi Prince, je connais ta réputation alors va plutôt chasser ailleurs. Bien, je vous souhaite la bonne nuit.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se leva et s'en alla de sa démarche chaloupée :

Mic Mac : Ah, quèque j'rêve de lui mettre la main au…

Gabriel : MIC MAC, AU LIT !

Bougonnant, le lutin se pelotonna dans sa couverture non sans avoir dressé son majeur bien à l'abri des regards. Prudence est mère de sûreté !

Au moment où Thranduil laissait son cheval au bon soin du palefrenier, l'idée lui vint de rendre visite à Olana.

Son instinct le guidait vers elle. Rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

Il osa soulever le rideau après avoir appelé discrètement, mais n'entendant aucune réponse il pénétra à l'intérieur. Seule une bougie brûlait au centre sur un coffre.

Aliénor, couché en chien de fusil, dormait…le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour Olana, en revanche, ce n'était pas aussi serein. Elle gémissait dans son sommeil. Envahis d'une bouffée d'amour, il caressa son front avec délicatesse ne souhaitant l'extraire de son sommeil.

Posant un genou à terre, il resta un long moment à la regarder dormir. Elle avait adopté la position d'un fœtus et son pouce si près de ses lèvres lui fit penser à un bébé.

Attendris il prononça quelques mots pour l'apaiser :

Thranduil : Chut,… Je suis là mon ange. Que votre sommeil s'apaise _elen nin_. J'implorerais votre pardon à genoux _mîr nin_ (mon trésor). Vous avez tant de valeur à mes yeux. Je ne suis pas digne de votre amour. Comme je regrette….Je vous promet de faire amende honorable et de reconquérir votre confiance. Ne me quittez pas petit ange…j'en mourrais.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent le front de son aimée alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme. N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha au plus près de son visage et aussi précautionneusement que les ailes d'un papillon effleurant un rayon de soleil, il l'embrassa.

Jamais, de mémoire d'elfe, un baiser n'avait été aussi précieux :

Scribe : Je suis sans voix.

Arakïell : La mienne s'est perdue dans ma narration.

Scribe : Veux-tu que je la retrouve ?

Arakïell : Non, laisse là s'envoler au grès de mes rêves…

Scribe : (chuchotant) Ok boss.

A pas de velours, le roi quitta la tente des deux jeunes femmes et réintégra la sienne.

Il vida un nombre incalculable de verre de vins avec une profonde tristesse. Que pouvait-il faire d'autres ?

Ses pensées embrumées se perdaient dans un écheveau inextricable. Personne, pas même son père Oropher ne lui avait appris à se méfier des pièges de l'amour. Même s'il avait choisi lui même Neryëlle, même si leur mariage avait été un moment de grâce, la venue d'Olana dans sa vie n'en avait pas moins déclenché l'amour.

Ce tourment qui était sien depuis tant d'années lui laissait un goût amer.

Seul pour porter ce fardeau, la lourdeur s'accentuait encore plus depuis qu'elle était réapparue. Comment s'extirper de ce cruel dilemme ? S'abîmer dans la boisson ne le sauverait certainement pas, mais il allègerait sans doute sa souffrance.

Gabriel, tout à côté, veillait sur cette âme en perdition.

Il y avait tant à faire. D'un geste gracieux sa main s'éleva en même temps que ses mots :

Gabriel : Dormez grand roi des elfes. Dormez et par delà votre inconscience rejoignez celui qui vous attend.

Le verre tomba à terre. Thranduil s'enfonça dans un sommeil cotonneux où les souffrances n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

Et soudain…les souvenirs jaillirent aussi clairement qu'une source bienfaisante.

Cette nuit offrit à ces amants la résurgence de ce qu'avait été leur passé.

Elle allait aussi ouvrir la première page du livre de leur devenir.


	12. Chap 0 Bonus 2 Banquet royal et bancal

Voici un nouveau bonus et avec lui, un peu de ma folie...Que les puristes de Tolkien me pardonnent mais le Seigneur Céléborn est un personnage qui m'a inspiré. A mes fans qui me suivent sur Fan et qui viennent le lire sur ce site, voici pour vous. Amusez-vous et si d'autres personnes me lisent ce qui, je l'avoue, ne me déplairait pas, qu'ils aient la gentillesse de m'offrir un petit commentaire ce serai sympa. A bientôt...

Banquet Royal et…

Bancal

Ca y est, je me lance !

Il faut dire que j'ai longtemps hésité à vous narrrrrez, le surplus de R, désigne à lui seul la difficulté à prendre ma décision, ce récit.

'tain, j'en suis encore tourneboulée !

Petite précision, amis de toujours, après cette lecture, vous ne percevrez plus jamais le Seigneur Céléborn comme il vous a été permis de l'admirer dans le film de Peter Jackson « Le seigneur des anneaux » !

Pete, mon ami, pour la réécriture du script, c'est quand tu veux. Je te ponds ça IN PETTO !

J'adore cette expression…c'est comme ça, il n'y a pas à en dire plus.

Alors voilà, je commence. Je vais vous raconter et ce sera comme si je revivais cet épisode fantasque, mon voyage en Terre du Milieu.

Au final, sans doute aurais-je dû l'oublier…Quoique…

CA Y EST !

Je suis invitée au palais de Mirkwood chez mon roi soleil Thranduil ! Ah mon roi !

Je ne sais pas si cette idée vient de lui, mais j'apprécie l'invitation. En plus, il me l'a envoyé par pigeon voyageur. Trop chou, enfin sauf quand ce corniaud m'a chié sur la tête avant de se poser sur le balcon de ma suite d'hôtel. Charmant !

Je déplie le pli (ça rime en plus trop forte), et là je lis :

« Dame Arakïell,

Nous roi Thranduil de la forêt de Mirkwood, vous convions à un banquet en votre honneur afin de vous prouver toute notre reconnaissance. Votre ami le magicien Alachnÿ, se chargera de votre voyage.

Dans l'attente de votre arrivée, veuillez croire Dame Arakïell, à notre parfaite considération et à nos hommages appuyés et distingués. »

Ah, tu ne te doutes même pas mon choupinou de roi sur quoi je rêve d'appuyer à l'heure où je reçois cette invit.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais question existentielle, « quèque j'vais m'mettre moi ? » Je décide de louer une robe médiévale dans un magasin de déguisement. Je prends le plus cher et bien entendu, ça me coûte un bras et une main…

Décidément, je vais finir à m'empiffrer de pâtes jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et l'on finira par m'enterrer à côté de l'usine Panzani avec cette épitaphe « Morte et gratinée pour l'éternité, c'était une bonne pâte. »

Voilà, voilà. Alachnÿ me reluque avec ses yeux de pervers et je manque lui envoyer une mandale avec l'option « retour » tellement il m'énerve. Ses yeux louches sur mon décolleté. Je n'ose même pas regarder, mais je pense qu'il doit avoir la gaule le vioque. Bref, je ne peux pas raconter le voyage…secret d'auteure…

Nous voici arrivés dans un coin de forêt. L'herbe est verte, les arbres tordus comme des troncs pourris, l'air renifle la charogne…super, on est bien à Mirkwood !

Un élan majestueux se trouve attaché à une branche d'arbre. Est-ce Moose, Ronda, Roudoudou peut être ?

Arakïell : Eh, salut toi. On s'connait tu sais ? C'est moi qui t'ai créé !

Son gros œil de poisson fris me regarde mollement l'air de me dire « Tu m'dérange la folle de Chaillot. Laisse-moi grailler en paix. »

Vexée je lui parle un brin tendu :

Arakïell : Eh alors, c'est comme ça qu'on m'accueille gros tas ?

Soudain, mon roi apparait. Tiens d'où sort t'il d'ailleurs ? Beau comme un astre, les cheveux volent au vent, il sent bon…

J'ai juste envie de le renverser sur l'herbe et de lui prouver avec chacune des parties de mon corps combien je suis heureuse de le voir. Il hausse un sourcil. Bon sang, il faut que je lui tire un et je le mettrais entre les pages de mes souvenirs…Instant poésie…

Thranduil : Ah, vous voici ! Je commençais à m'impatienter.

Je couine un son telle une petite souris. Il me dévisage un sourire en coin. Le bougre a compris l'effet qu'il me fait et en abuse :

Thranduil : Bien, veuillez prendre ma main que je vous hisse sur Moose !

Je veux bien prendre sa main et le reste aussi surtout ce qu'il possède entre…

Bon ok, je me calme.

Arakïell : Comme toujours, vous êtes éblouissant Thranduil . J'aurais dû prendre mes sun glasses.

Je ris comme une bécasse pendant qu'il lève les yeux au ciel :

Arakïell : Fichtre ! Vous levez les yeux au ciel ? Hum cela mérite une punition, comme dirait Christian Grey. Puis-je vous fesser ?

Il ouvre de grands yeux :

Thranduil : Et bien ça y est vous êtes bien là Arakïell. Je ne sais si je dois me réjouir ou regretter mon invitation.

Arakïell : Vraiment ?

Je bats des cils l'air triste :

Thranduil : Cessez de faire l'enfant !

Arakïell : Vous voulez me faire un enfant ? Ok, dessus, dessous, sur le côté, tête bêche ? Je plaisante ! Allez, je vous suis mon roi.

Il me tend une main que je prends sans tarder et me hisse sur les flancs de Moose.

Corniaud !

T'as intérêt à galoper comme je te l'ai fait faire avec Olana afin que je puisse profiter de tes soubresauts intempestifs et suggestifs me forçant à me coller à cet ellon et le faire abdiquer en deux temps trois mouvements.

J'ai comme un doute là. Bref, je suis installée et bade mon roi avec des yeux de Chimène.

Thranduil : Veuillez regarder devant vous Arakïell. Vous n'êtes pas attentive et manquerez invariablement de tomber.

Arakïell : M'en fiiiche je veux me noyer dans vos yeuuux !

Bon, j'ai tenté.

Mon roi prend les rênes…oh du cuir, du pouvoir de la sueur ….

Il m'enserre la taille de son bras et Moose se met à trottiner. Je dodeline de la tête, en bavant devant cette splendeur ambulante.

Je dodeline, je dodeline, je dodeline….

Je deviens verte…merdoum, j'ai mal au cœur. Je prends une bonne goulée d'air et me concentre sur un point loin devant moi en espérant ne pas dégobiller sur mon soleil blond vénitien.

Nous voici enfin arrivé devant les portes du palais. Je me laisse tomber dans les bras du roi qui me réceptionne tel un colis de la Poste et souhaite me poser à terre, mais je refuse tout net :

Arakïell : Nonnnn, je veux rester dans vos braaaas.

Thranduil : Mettez pied à terre Arakïell.

Arakïell : Noooonnnnn.

Il finit par m'obliger, non sans mal, parce que j'ai résisté croyez-moi :

Thranduil : Vous êtes impossible !

Arakïell : Je sais. C'est pour cela que vous m'appréciez n'est ce pas ?

Il sourit :

Thranduil : Mais oui, mais oui.

Nous rentrons. Olana, yeux alanguis, se dirige vers son amant, les lèvres frémissantes :

Thranduil : Ma mie, vous voici. Vous m'avez manqué.

Olana : Moi aussiiii.

Thranduil : Petit chaton.

Arakïell : Bon, en même temps il n'était pas loin…Bonjour Olana.

Olana : Bonjour dame Arakïell. Oh, mon roi, vous avez une mèche de cheveux mal positionné. Accordez-moi la grâce de la remettre à sa place.

Thranduil : Mon étoile scintillante ! Je vous permets, je vous permets.

Arakïell : Une mèche mal positionnée ?

Je me moque légèrement. Ces deux là…

Thranduil : Petit cœur, venez vers votre roi qu'il vous gratifie de toute sa reconnaissance.

Et là, il lui colle un patin mes aïeux ! Et ben, j'ai bien fait de les présenter l'un à l'autre. Quoique…

Tiens voilà la troupasse qui rapplique.

Chaperon Rose : Eh choupinette !

Tous viennent me voir. Ah, je les aime quand même mes loulous. Que serais-je sans eux ? Bon une fois les bonjours et les comment ça va, je me laisse entrainer par les deux poulettes.

Thranduil, serre passionnément la main d'Olana tout en se dirigeant vers la salle d'apparat tendu de velours pourpre. Des chandeliers en argent massif agrémentés de bougies parfumées et disposés un peu partout apportent une touche de glamour à ce décor de rêves. Une tablée dressée en U recouverte de nappes à la blancheur virginale sur laquelle sont disposée des couverts en or, attend ses convives.

Des elfes musiciens jouaient de la harpe et de la flûte. Les notes s'égrènent au rythme d'une mélodie douce et enchanteresse. Tout n'est que splendeur. Il faut bien avouer que chacun s'est donné du mal pour faire de ce banquet, un moment inoubliable. Et par là même, il va entrer dans l'histoire comme une soirée MEMORABLE .

Je m'assois, vide une coupe de vin et commence mon récit.

Voici ce qui s'y déroula…..

Opéca se tenait dans le couloir menant vers la salle. Assise par terre, elle rêvassait, lorsque le seigneur Céléborn eut la bonne où la mauvaise idée de passer près d'elle. A cette apparition, la jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux. Il faut préciser que notre elfe avait mis le paquet pour sa tenue. Un manteau d'argent retenu par une broche de jade sur un pantalon de toile marron foncé aux dessins finement brodé de fil d'argent. La très longue chevelure de l'elfe, lui arrivait à la taille et son front était ceint d'un fin diadème :

Opéca : Fichtre alors ! Vous rayonnez comme un phare dans la nuit.

Surpris par un tel compliment, le seigneur Céléborn n'en fut pas moins flatté voire, très flatté. A tel point qu'il se sentit pousser des ailes.

Céléborn : Comment vous nommez-vous jeune fille ?

Opéca : Jeune fille ? Oh t'es bien gentil toi. Moi c'est Opéca.

Céléborn : Opéca ? Un tel prénom n'est pas courant par nos contrées.

Opéca : Ouais, eh ben si tu veux mon avis bel elfe, c'est moi toute entière qui suis pas courante dans vos contrées. Seulement voilà, personne ne veut m'accorder le moindre crédit par ici ! J'suis toujours renvoyée comme un chien dans un jeu de quille.

Céléborn que ce dialogue amusait, poussa plus loin sa curiosité :

Céléborn : Et pourquoi donc jeune fille ?

Opéca : Ben j'répondrais que si je connais vo't petit nom. On m'a appris à pas causer aux personnes que je connais pas.

Céléborn : Et ceci est tout à fait compréhensible. Veuillez m'excuser, je ne me suis pas présenter. Je suis le... (Il réfléchit deux minutes et se dit que Seigneur serait trop pompeux) je suis Céléborn.

Opéca : Céléborn ? Voilà un joli p'tit nom ça mon bel elfe.

Céléborn : En fait, cela se prononce Kéléborn si vous voulez tout savoir...

Opéca : Ouais, je veux tout savoir, et le reste suivra après.

Les yeux pétillants d'une lueur coquine, Opéca le fixait toujours intensément. Peut être qu'en jouant un peu l'ingénue, elle le bernerait plus facilement. Elle minauda donc, se disant qu'il serait toujours temps, par la suite, de lui révéler sa vraie nature :

Opéca : Kéléborn ? Et si je vous surnommais Kéké, ça vous mettrais en rogne où vous seriez assez gentil tout plein pour pas me gronder ni me donner la fessée ?

Céléborn : Vous donnez la ...

A la seule évocation du mot fessée, le cerveau de notre Kéké, s'emballa comme un moteur de Ferrari :

Céléborn : Par exemple ! Jamais je ne m'en sentirais le droit...enfin...si éventuellement dans un moment de grande intensité...

Le sang d'Opéca ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sentit là une ENORME ouverture s'ouvrir :

Opéca : Oh, mais c'est mignon tout plein ça ! Oui, dans un moment d'intensité, on pourrait faire des choses très très agréables...Dites-moi mon bel ami, ce serait déplacé si j'osais demander une p'tite promenade de santé dans les jardins que j'ai aperçu par là bas ? Vous voulez bien dîtes... (Elle prit une mine tristounette...) personne ne m'a jamais emmené là bas.

Le seigneur Céléborn, qui était un seigneur au cœur débordant de compassion, ne la fit pas languir d'avantage :

Céléborn : Mais bien entendu jolie jeune fille, et peut être pourrais je même vous nommer les variétés de fleurs y poussant. Le seigneur Thranduil adore comme moi la nature et plus particulièrement les fleurs. Vous verrez, ce jardin est d'une magnificence...

Opéca : Ouais c'est ça !

La remarque fut à peine chuchotée, que la belle s'agrippait d'emblée au bras de l'elfe. Ils se dirigèrent donc, tout naturellement vers les jardins du seigneur Thranduil. Il est vrai que c'était une splendeur. Différentes variétés de fleurs, et d'arbustes poussaient en une charmante complicité. L'air embaumait, et les sens d'Opéca commençaient eux aussi à s'emballer !

Le rouge aux joues, tant l'excitation la taraudait, elle ne cessait d'observer l'ellon se demandant, quand elle porterait l'estocade. En attendant, elle essayait, tant bien que mal, de réfréner ses ardeurs au prix d'un énorme effort.

Pendant ce temps là, notre Kéké, discourait sur le nom des fleurs, leurs facilités d'adaptation aux rigueurs de l'hiver, la floraison et autres détails botaniques qui commençaient à sérieusement à lasser la jeune femme. N'y tenant plus, elle promena sa main sur les parties intimes de notre seigneur elfe les caressant avec une infinie douceur :

Opéca : Oh ! Mais j'avais raison...mon elfe jardinier possède là un bien joli râteau !

Céléborn fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas dans la première seconde ! La deuxième s'étant écoulée, il se dit que finalement, il ne serait pas très convenable de froisser une aussi jolie jeune femme et entreprit donc de laisser à cette main inquisitrice le temps, dans la troisième seconde, de vérifier si les elfes avaient des attributs dignes de son attente.

Apparemment oui. La drôlesse ne cessait de les malaxer avec une évidente gourmandise :

Opéca : Eh ben eh ben, aurait on envie qu'une jolie jeune fille joue un peu de pipeau bel elfe ...chaud comme les braises ?

Céléborn : Jouer du...pi...pipeau ? En voici une idée, et bien jeune fille j'en joue volontiers à ma...euh quelquefois le soir lorsque la poésie m'inspire, mais là, comme c'est idiot, j'ai oublié mon instrument...

Opéca : Oublié ? Et çà ?

Elle se saisit du paquet magique et rapprocha son visage de celui de Céléborn dont la respiration s'accélérait dangereusement :

Opéca : Si tu dis oui, où même si tu me fais un petit signe de la tête, parce que là j'vois bien qu't'as la mayonnaise qui commence à t'monter dans l'ciboulot, je veux bien t'jouer un p'tit air moi.

Ne sachant absolument pas dans quoi il se lançait, Céléborn décida de vivre dangereusement ce soir.

Et hop, un petit assentiment de la tête et la belle Opéca plongea sous le manteau du seigneur elfique qui dû s'agripper pour ne pas tomber. Il y avait là un banc qui au départ, devait servir à la contemplation de ce jardin féerique, sauf que là, il devint très vite l'assise d'urgence pour un elfe complètement désorienté.

Sous ses yeux, une grosse bosse faite par la tête de notre jeune fille en fleur s'agitait de plus en plus vite amenant chez notre elfe tout un cortège d'émotions, passant par la surprise, la peur d'être surpris, et enfin un plaisir divin...

Notre Kéké, prit donc la sage décision, de laisser son arbrisseau aux bons soins de cette ...délicieuse jeune femme. Les couleurs de l'arc en ciel se présentèrent sous toutes leurs variétés, l'air s'alourdissait à moins que ce ne fût sa propre respiration qui devenait de plus en plus difficile :

Céléborn : OHHH ! Mais que...me Jeune fille ?

Une tête émergea :

Opéca : Laisse toi aller mon bel elfe, vas y. J'vais te faire monter si haut qu'tu vas planer comme un aigle.

Et la tête replongea à sa tache première :

Céléborn s'agrippa aux rebords du banc en pierre tandis qu'une vague de chaleur suivi d'un râle de plaisir concluait un vol des plus mémorables.

Céléborn : AHHH ! Par tous les valar...Je ne sais plus où je suis !

Opéca : Je vais te dire où tu vas te trouver dans deux minutes mon tout beau.

La jeune femme murmura quelques mots à son oreille, prenant bien soin d'y ajouter ce souffle chaud, celui qui vous fait basculer dans l'indécence la plus perverse :

Céléborn : Vous...vous croyez…O..péca ?

Sans plus attendre une seconde, elle releva sa robe, et devant les yeux grands ouverts de notre elfe, descendit lentement très très lentement son dessous de sorte que notre elfe mis au supplice refit une santé à son joli petit arbrisseau elfique. Opéca se planta devant Céléborn le toisant de son regard brûlant :

Opéca : Et maintenant c'est mon tour. Alors mon bel elfe blond, tu vas gentiment poliment prendre ce chemin et rendre une petite visite à mon jardin personnel. J'veux grimper aux rideaux, à la tringle et même traverser l'plafond !

Elle repéra un parterre de petites fleurs des champs dans un coin discret de ce jardin près d'une fontaine :

Céléborn : Attention à ces jolies petites fleurs. Il serait dommage de les abîmer.

Opéca : Et ma fleur à moi alors ? Elle va dépérir si tu t'en occupes pas sur le champ.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'allongea l'entrainant avec elle sur le sol. Relevant son lourd manteau, notre seigneur elfique se dit qu'après tout un peu de jardinage ne lui ferait pas défaut.

C'est un déferlement d'émotions toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres qui l'assaillirent :

Céléborn : Par tous les valar...C'est ...un délice !

Opéca : J'te l'avais pas dit ? A toi d'jouer mon grand ...Oui, Ohhhh ! Mais c'est qu'tu sais y faire...

Ce fut au tour d'Opéca de ressentir les effets de ce passe temps bucolique. Apparemment, le trublion avait du savoir faire à revendre. La belle, habituée aux pochetrons et autres machos mal dégrossis, ressentit tout un arsenal de sensations auxquelles elle n'était visiblement pas préparée. Tant et si bien, qu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans les bras de Céléborn tandis qu'une vague de plaisir l'emportait vers des sommets inespérés. Son râle fut long et intense ce qui surprit l'elfe peu habitué à de telles démonstrations de plaisir.

Il prit grand soin de se préserver, car enfin, il se sentait bien, au chaud dans ce délicieux jardin et se dit qu'il serait bon d'y flâner encore un peu. Opéca vécut, pour la seconde fois, un besognage des plus attentionnés tandis que ses cris commençaient à s'entendre :

Céléborn : Il va falloir, ma mie faire preuve d'un peu plus de discrétion ! Si nous continuons sur ce dangereux chemin, nous allons nous faire prendre.

La jeune femme rendu folle par cet elfe aux manières si délicates, s'en tamponnait le coquillard, il dû alors étouffer ses cris de sa bouche gourmande ce qui avouons le ne lui déplut pas le moins du monde.

Ce fut extrêmement difficile de les camoufler, mais enfin, il y parvint et s'autorisa enfin son propre plaisir qui fut d'une telle intensité, qu'il en resta sans voix. Au bout d'un long moment, il reprit enfin la parole :

Céléborn : Jeune fille Opéca, vous venez de me faire vivre une envolée que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt !

Opéca : Tout pareil pour moi bel elfe. Dis moi, t'en as sous l'capot quand même !

Céléborn : Quelle étrange façon de s'exprimer.

Opéca : Dis, Céléborn, mon p'tit volcan en fusion, on pourrait recommencer plus tard, si tu t'ennuis dans la soirée, où même si t'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil ? Dis, tu veux bien ? J't'apprendrais plein de belles choses qui t'feront chanter crois moi !

Et notre Kéké se dit comme ça, in petto, qu'il n'était pas contre quelques enseignements nouveaux pourvus qu'on y mette l'art et la manière :

Céléborn : Mais bien entendu jolie jeune fille. Je ne saurais refuser une aussi délicieuse invitation. Mais là, il nous faut assister à un banquet !

Tous deux se levèrent, arrangèrent leurs tenues et Opéca glissa avec un sourire coquin sa culotte dans la poche du manteau de Céléborn :

Opéca : Un souvenir pour toi mon Kéké. A plus tard !

Elle lui colla un patin formidable, laissant à sa langue le soin d'explorer toute la cavité buccale de notre ami. C'est le regard enfiévré, que le seigneur elfique sortit du jardin enchanteur.

Elrond remarqua comme une lueur vive dans les yeux du seigneur Céléborn dès qu'il se présenta à lui. D'ordinaire si placide, il semblait légèrement excité. Il se douta que la présence d'aussi jolies humaines au décolleté bien garnies, activaient les sangs de notre elfe peu soumis à ce genre de tentation.

Effectivement, Chaperon rose avait bien pris soin d'arranger sa poitrine pour la mettre très très en valeur. Il faillit, plusieurs fois se produire de légers incidents pour le service des plats lorsque les pauvres elfes se penchaient tout près de la demoiselle afin de la servir. De grosses gouttes coulaient sur leurs fronts !

La belle s'en rendait compte et accentuait sa position en se cambrant un maximum, ce qui faisait ressortir ses seins plantureux.

Luthïen s'en rendait compte, mais étant placé bien plus loin, il ne pouvait intervenir. Chaperon en profita pour le narguer, en minaudant et attirant le plus de regard mâles sur elle.

Le capitaine se promit de lui administrer une correction mémorable, mais en même temps cela le chauffait à blanc, et il ne détestait pas le bougre. Le vin coulait à flot. Chacun en apprécia la saveur. Et soudain, fut amené à table, une suite de plats de viandes rôties et juteuses à souhaits, dont les parfums aiguisaient les appétits.

Un moment que chacun apprécia à sa juste valeur.

Chaperon rose : Veuillez m'excuser, je dois me rendre au petit coin ...

Tous les mâles suivirent des yeux la croupe qui se balançait en un rythme d'enfer ! Bon sang de bois, cette humaine avait vraiment le feu au...inutile de faire un dessin pour deviner la tempête qui agitait leurs petites cervelles.

Le capitaine s'était éclipsé un peu plus tôt. Près des lieux d'aisance, l'air faussement dégagé, il l'attendait :

Chaperon rose : Tu viens satisfaire toi aussi un besoin naturel ?

Il se redressa l'œil vif :

Luthïen : Ca t'amuse d'allumer tout ces mâles autour de toi ?

Chaperon rose : Moi ? Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Je ne fais qu'être moi-même.

Luthïen : C'est déjà trop pour moi.

Chaperon Rose : Mais…

Luthïen : Tais-toi !

Autoritaire, l'ellon l'emprisonna de ses deux bras. Son regard de braise était affolant :

Chaperon Rose : Mon mignon, ce n'est pas le fait d'en porter une paire qui t'autorise à me diriger. Vois-tu, je suis en pilotage automatique là, donc tes conseils…

A ces mots, le sang du capitaine ne fit qu'un tour. Il l'attrapa par la taille la hissa à califourchon sur lui et de sa main libre poussa la porte des lieux de commodités pour dames.

Il se mit à l'ouvrage et le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'il y mettait une ardeur des plus soutenue.

Toute une variété de sons s'élevèrent, tous plus plaisant les uns que les autres.

Jamais les sens de Luthïen ne furent autant mis en alerte. Son corps semblait tendu comme les cordes de son arc. Celle petite folle le ferait trépasser, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Lorsque ce fut terminé, il la mordit à l'épaule, autant de contentement que pour marquer son territoire :

Luthïen : Retournons au banquet ! Notre absence à dû se remarquer !

Chaperon rose : Et alors ? Tout le monde se doute bien de ce que nous venons de faire. Peur être cela donnera t'il quelques idées pour certains ?

Chaperon colla un baiser fougueux à son capitaine :

Chaperon rose : J'attends la suite pour très bientôt bel elfe !

Luthïen : Fort bien, je serais au rendez vous !

Elle partit esquivant quelques pas de danse, et pas de la danse de salon elfique. Elle ondula sur un air qui tournait en boucle dans sa petite tête folle. Le capitaine fixa, ahuris, ce corps bouger avec tant d'indécence !

Chaperon rose : Tu as encore tant de choses à apprendre sur nous mon elfe...

Elle s'en retourna à son repas en riant. Bon sang, elle allait lui filer la migraine à l'affoler ainsi.

Le banquet suivait son cours dans la joie, et la bonne humeur. Le vin capiteux et suave, offrait déjà un bien être des plus prometteurs. Notre Céléborn dit Kéké, souriait à l'assemblée et chacun remarqua combien il était d'humeur polissonne, son regard ne cessant de passer d'un décolleté à un autre. Opéca dégustait ses mets en pensant à ne pas oublier de passer sa langue rose sur ses lèvres rougies par le vin tandis qu'elle lançait une œillade brûlante à son seigneur.

Pendant ce temps là, Alachnÿ, investissait la cuisine d'Ëlnar. Le jeune commis lavant la précieuse vaisselle royale fixait avec de grands yeux ronds ce drôle de magicien avec son gros chat qui ne le quittait jamais :

Alachnÿ : Ah ! MES AMIS ! Quelle joie de vous revoir. Je venais vous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Besoin d'un peu d'aide ?

L'intendant en chef plissa les yeux de mécontentement. Tout le monde se méfiait de ce magicien véreux et il ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne de lui demander la moindre petite chose.

Toutefois, afin de ne pas le froisser, Ëlnar lui désigna un plateau de petits gâteaux au miel.

Alachnÿ : Dois-je les porter à table ?

L'intendant fit un signe affirmatif :

Alachnÿ : Et bien vous voyez que je peux vous rendre quelques menus services.

Ëlnar : Ai-je le choix ?

Alachnÿ : Oh ! Comme il est drôle. Vous gagnez à être connu MON AMI !

Ëlnar haussa les épaules résigné :

Alachnÿ : Dites moi, MON AMI, (ces deux mots appuyés commençaient à énerver Ëlnar), voudriez-vous vous débarrasser pour moi de ce misérable petit cafard de lutin qui est en train de nous observer là bas près du sac de farine ? Le benêt pense être soustrait à notre regard, c'est vous dire… ! Je ne sais pour vous, mais moi il m'indispose au plus haut point ...

Ëlnar : Je pense que c'est la seule chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord.

Alachnÿ : Ah ! MON AMI, vous voyez bien, nous avons au moins un point commun. Allez, je le vois bien que votre pied vous démange. Son petit cul n'attend qu'une bonne taloche, alors ne vous en privez pas, c'est soir de fête ! Matouba ? Viens par là !

Matouba : Allons nous utiliser la Mandragore où n'allons nous pas ?

Alachnÿ : Nous allons, mon cher Matouba, nous allons ! Tout ce joli petit monde elfique s'en trouvera fort ravie.

Matouba : Est ce que cela sera intéressant, où cela ne le sera t'il pas ?

Alachnÿ : Et bien nous allons faire en sorte que cela le devienne. Il nous suffit simplement de croiser deux où trois personnes influentes sur notre chemin afin de les corrompre quelque peu !

Le gros matou souriait de toutes ses dents et Dieu sait qu'il en avait énormément. Le mage saupoudra les gâteaux de poudre de Mandragore et pensa aux personnes susceptibles de croiser son chemin.

Puis il les disposa avec toute la grâce qu'il avait en lui sur un plateau d'argent et quitta les cuisines un sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il tombait déjà sur le seigneur Elrond :

Elrond : Quelle délicieuse odeur ! Ces gâteaux ont l'air divin...

Alachnÿ : C'est une fournée...un peu spéciale seigneur Elrond. Toutefois, vous faites partie des intimes du roi et il serait malvenu de ma part de vous refuser le plaisir d'y goûter.

Elrond se saisit d'une galette qu'il croqua sur le champ :

Elrond : Hum, délicieux ! Je ne dirais rien promis.

Et c'est ainsi que le seigneur Elrond fut le premier à mordre dans le péché. S'en suivit notre Kéké, qui s'en revenait des lieux d'aisance un air soulagé sur ses traits. A la vue du plateau chargé de gâteaux, son sang ne fit qu'un tour :

Céléborn : Bon sang que ces pâtisseries ont l'air sublime !

Alachnÿ : Et elles le sont seigneur Céléborn foi de magicien.

Céléborn : Ah vraiment ? Vous faites également office de cuisinier pour sa majesté ?

Alachnÿ : C'est que Seigneur, ces gâteaux sont très spéciaux, mais je ne puis vous laisser dans l'interrogation et la curiosité. Allez-y servez-vous, vous m'en direz le plus grand bien...plus tard.

Et notre Céléborn adoré prit, non pas une, mais deux galettes qu'il s'empressa de garder jalousement en main au moment où Opéca arrivait comme une flèche :

Opéca : Alors l'magicos, on pervertit la noblesse elfique ?

Alachnÿ : Opéca à toujours le mot pour rire !

Opéca : C'est ça, j'aime bien rigoler. D'ailleurs je risque de bien rigoler d'ici peu.

Alachnÿ : Surtout si je vous en offre une ...

Opéca : (un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres) Cà c'est une idée qu'elle est bonne, mais par pitié évite d'en refiler une à Chaperon où je te tords le cou !

Alachnÿ : (s'adressant au seigneur Céléborn) Vieille rivalité féminine !

Et le magicien s'éloigna en riant :

Opéca : Mon beau seigneur, ( elle s'approcha et lui caressa le visage de son doigt), mange donc tes galettes.

Céléborn : En désirez vous une seconde peut être ?

Opéca : Oh non, tu sais j'suis une bonne fille, je te les laisse volontiers...

Céléborn : En êtes-vous sûre ?

Pour toute réponse, elle les lui fourra elle même dans la bouche :

Opéca : Mange te dis-je et arrête de poser des questions.

Elle l'observa avaler goulûment ses deux galettes tandis qu'elle ramassait les quelques miettes qui étaient tombés sur son vêtement. Elle les mit sur sa langue et embrassa les lèvres de l'elfe tout en déposant avec son organe les quelques miettes qu'elles venaient de récupérer :

Opéca : Voilà, oh mais oui, c'est un bon garçon ça ! Il a tout mangé comme un grand. Et maintenant mon petit bijou on se donne rendez vous pour très bientôt...

L'elfe arqua son sourcil. Décidément, il ne la comprenait pas toujours mais bon sang, elle avait une façon de lui souffler dans l'oreille, qui le mettait au supplice.

Le magicien foireux, s'en revenait des cuisines et reprenait le cours de sa dégustation, lorsque Mic Mac montra le bout de sa trogne sous la table :

Mic Mac : Gadez gadez, l'aut' bonze d'elfe à côté du roi…

Opéca : Tu veux parler de mon kéké ?

Mic Mac : Kéké ?

Il se mit à ricaner en se tapant la bedaine :

Mic Mac : Ouais, eh ben gade sous la table…

Discrétos, elle jeta un coup d'œil et refit surface, l'oeil étonnamment brillant :

Opéca : Oh, la belle aiguille !

Mic Mac : Y va pas s'en servir pour faire du tricot !

Alachnÿ : Mon petit doigt me dit que vous pouvez vous préparer à un vrai festival. C'est juste histoire de dire quelque chose. Hum…délicieuses ces petites saucisses. Un met très recherché d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre !

Opéca et Mic Mac se regardaient en haussant les sourcils.

Soudain, avec un roulement de tambour, enfin presque parce que les elfes étant sensibles des oreilles, un pincement de harpe suffit à annoncer les desserts.

Disposés avec goût, des dizaines de petits gâteaux gorgés de miel, attendaient d'être déguster….et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils le furent.

Céléborn, encore tout excité par sa promenade, fixait intensément la bouche de son ogresse en rêvassant :

Thranduil : Cette soirée vous convient-elle mon ami ?

Céléborn : Vous ne sauriez imaginer à quel point...Véritablement, et une bonne fois pour toute Thranduil vous savez recevoir ! Déjà, il y à fort longtemps, vos banquets étaient réputés mais celui-ci...celui-ci tient toutes ses promesses.

Thranduil : L'absence de Dame Galadriel ne vous porte pas trop atteinte ?

Tout occupé à observer les seins de ces dames, Céléborn n'entendit même pas la question du roi :

Thranduil : Céléborn ?

Céléborn : Euh, vous disiez cher ami ?

Thranduil : Je vous demandais si l'absence de Dame Galadriel ...

Le seigneur elfique balaya la question d'un revers de main :

Céléborn : Oh non ! Je sais que ma...mie adorant la poésie, passera très certainement une excellente soirée à se laisser conter quelques merveilleux récits.

Olana, fine mouche, suivit le regard de Céléborn et se promit de dire deux mots à Opéca. Il ne fallait tout de même pas risquer un incident diplomatique.

Les mets sucrés succédèrent aux viandes et chacun pu apprécier les pâtisseries délicieuses servit à table.

Et c'est ainsi que les gâteaux firent le tour des convives.

Le banquet suivait son cours, la musique délicate des elfes agrémentait les conversations lorsque soudain...soudain...

Un air de folie s'invita à la soirée.

Les seigneurs Elrond et Céléborn, furent les premiers à sentir le vent tourner et il tourna avec une rapidité surprenante. Une chaleur étonnante s'empara de leurs corps. Se servant de plus en plus souvent du vin afin d'apaiser leur soif, les deux elfes commencèrent à se sentir de plus en plus libérés et joyeux.

Les elfes ne connaissaient pas l'ivresse. Ils avaient cette faculté de pouvoir boire sans perdre le contrôle de leurs sens. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Amélie, qui commençait à chanter une chanson paillarde en riant. Les elfes, polis, écoutaient mais ne comprenaient pas toujours le sens exact des paroles. Par contre, Aliénor, Chaperon rose, Opéca et tous leurs amis avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Jack attrapait Aliénor par le cou :

Jack : Bon sang ma belette, je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée depuis bien longtemps.

Aliénor : Tu as raison Jack. Cette soirée est à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

Alachnÿ venait rejoindre tout ce joli petit monde une carafe à la main. Il avait réduit plusieurs gâteaux en poudre et les avaient mélangés au vin :

Alachnÿ : MES AMIS, c'est ma tournée, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Chacun leva son verre.

Le seigneur Elrond se mit soudain à déclamer des vers en chantant. Lui, si discret d'habitude, se mit à observer d'une façon très intense Nimïel qui fanfaronnait sur sa tenue et les effets que celle-ci produisait sur son fameux sex appeal.

Thranduil et Olana, sentant que le moment était venu pour eux de se retirer, souhaitèrent une douce nuit à leur assemblée et s'en furent se tenant la main et se lançant de longs regards amoureux.

Curieusement, le seigneur de Mirkwood partit, la fête devint plus folle :

Opéca : Alors ça y est ? Le roi va tenter l'ascension du mont Olana ? A votre avis, par la face sud où la face nord ?

Tous ses amis se mirent à rire, tandis que le seigneur Céléborn se permis un rire hoquetant. On eut dit un petit porcinet content d'avoir trouvé une truffe :

Céléborn : Jeune fille, vous me semblez fortement inspiré !

Opéca, que le fou rire faisait pleurer, n'en finissait plus de se moquer du rire de Céléborn :

Opéca : Ahahha ! Moi je pense que mon ...inspiration...est déjà en marche !

Chaperon rose riait également de bon cœur :

Céléborn : Bon sang, il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais autant rit. Peur être quatre cents voire même cinq cents ans !

Opéca : C'est pas vrai mon seigneur mignon tout plein. Eh ben, vous devez bien vous faire chier par chez vous !

La façon d'Opéca de s'adresser au seigneur Céléborn ne choquait absolument personne. Il s'était produit comme une communion d'esprit absolument parfaite. Une plénitude que chacun des convives se plaisait à savourer. Elrond se rapprocha de Nimïel le complimentant à l'extrême alors que l'elfe faisait virevolter ses dentelles :

Nimïel : Je suis ravi de constater à quel point mon goût pour l'apparat peut être apprécié.

Jack : Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que son costume qu'il apprécie ...

Aliénor : Ahahah ! En effet.

Jack : Nimïel ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières.

Aliénor : Cet imbécile est tellement au fait de la politesse qu'il serait bien fichu de se laisser faire sans résister.

Jack : En tout les cas, je vais garder un œil sur tout ces pecnauds moi.

Aliénor : Dis-moi Jack, as tu mangé de ces gâteaux ?

Jack : Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je l'ai vu arriver de loin l'autre empaffé ! Par contre, vu la gueule de certains, a commencer par Céléborn, je serais prêt à parier qu'il doit déjà avoir la trique.

Amusée, Aliénor plongea la tête sous la table et la remonta hilare :

Aliénor : Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir par toi-même.

Ce que vit Jack était rocambolesque. Le vêtement du seigneur céléborn faisait une énorme bosse à l'endroit de son entrejambe. De temps à autre il essayait vainement d'aplatir ledit organe rendu incontrôlable par la magie.

Opéca qui observait le manège d'Aliénor et Jack, se baissa à son tour sous la table et ce qu'elle vit éveilla son appétit car elle plongea instantanément sous la table :

Aliénor : Elle ne va tout de même pas oser ?

Jack : Je crois bien que si.

Effectivement, la belle se faufila à quatre pattes sous la nappe immaculée et stoppa devant le manteau du seigneur elfique. Lorsque, soulevant son vêtement, elle aperçu enfin l'objet de tous les plaisirs, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle s'en saisit goulûment ne laissant d'autres choix à Céléborn que d'avaler sa coupe de vin de travers :

Elrond : Qui à t'il mon ami ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Céléborn : OH ! Que neeeeeeeni !Oh excuseeez moi, le vin sans douuute !

Sous la table, Opéca lui assénait une attaque en bonne règle. Ah la drôlesse n'y allait pas de main morte toute occupée à savourer ce cadeau du ciel. Elle en avait été privée si longtemps ! A présent, c'était son tour, et elle comptait bien en profiter. Pendant ce temps là, au dessus de la table, il en allait tout autrement. Céléborn mit au supplice commençait à trembler de toute part. Ne sachant s'il pourrait tenir plus longtemps, il fit mine de faire tomber son couvert pour disparaître sous la table :

Céléborn : Mais enfin jeune fille, allez vous enfin lâcher mon...instrument ?

Opéca : Ton instrument ? T'es mignon, mais n'y compte pas.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle plongea à nouveau sous son manteau assénant à l'elfe un coup de langue ravageur qui lui fit pousser un soupir de contentement :

Elrond : Avez-vous retrouvé votre couvert Céléborn ?

Céléborn : Ah ! Oui oui !

Le pauvre elfe commençait à virer au rouge cramoisi :

Alachnÿ : Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ?

Céléborn : Mais arrêtez donc de me poser cette question ! Et une bonne fois pooour toute , je vais bien ! AHHHHHH ! Que j'aime cet air, plus foooort voulez-vous ?

Sentant la délivrance venir, Céléborn trouva enfin la parade. Au moment où sa jouissance vint, il se mit à crier :

Céléborn : OUIIIIIIII ! Bravo les musiciens !

Il s'épongea avec sa serviette tandis qu'Opéca opérait une remontée des plus remarquée :

Opéca : (les cheveux en désordre et toute rouge) J'avais perdue une bague que Dame Olana m'avait prêtée. Heureusement que je l'ai retrouvée, mais bougre, j'ai dû la cherché loin celle là, mes aïeux !

Nos elfes de haut rang ne comprirent pas le premier jus de ces paroles, mais Chaperon Rose, fine mouche, flairait déjà le coup fourré.

Provoquant son capitaine, la jeune femme décocha une œillade à faire fondre la banquise au Seigneur Céléborn tandis que Luthïen veillant au grain, lui envoya une petite boulette de pain elfique.

Prince charmant entra dans le jeu et commença à se saisir de grains de raisins qu'il se mit à envoyer à tous les convives. Malheureusement, pour notre seigneur Céléborn, le facétieux lutin Mic Mac ne trouva rien de mieux en faire valser qu'une pêche un peu trop mûre. Celle-ci s'écrasa avec toute la grâce dû à sa condition de fruit tout droit sortit du jardin royal. Aliénor étouffa un rire alors qu'Amélie, elle, ne se gêna pas pour attraper un fou rire bien libérateur. S'ensuivit une rigolade générale, et finalement le seigneur elfique lui même sourit de sa mésaventure :

Alachnÿ : Bottez le cul de ce lutin sur le champ où je m'en vais l'étriper sur cette table !

Prince charmant : Laissez faire Alachnÿ, ce soir nous nous amusons comme des petits fous. D'ailleurs, je vous propose une délicieuse petite comptine de mon crue, car moi aussi je sais me dévergonder ! On m'en à déjà fait le compliment. Ecoutez celle-ci :

"Parmi les catins du bon ton

Plus d'une, de haute lignée,

A force d'être patinée

Est flasque comme du coton !"

S'ensuivit un concours de chant bien graveleux que même les elfes semblaient apprécier. Céléborn se leva afin de se débarbouiller. Opéca le suivit comme son ombre.

C'est une jeune femme chauffée à blanc qui arrivait tambour battant près de la porte de la chambre de son seigneur. Elle toqua comme une folle. Surpris, il vint ouvrir un grain de raisin entre les lèvres (petit gourmand).

Le voir, là, le grain coincé entre ses lèvres pleines et rouges, le sang d'Opéca ne fit qu'un tour. Se jetant dans les bras de l'elfe, elle écrasa et le grain de raisin, et les lèvres du seigneur.

Opéca : Oh mon seigneur elfique, Oh mon Céléborn ! Mais t'arrête pas d'me chauffer les sangs toi ! D'ailleurs y'a pas qu'les sangs qu'tu m'échauffes. Ton joli petit instrument se mettrait-il au garde à vous ? Il a trouvé sa maîtresse on dirait !

Hum, je vais te faire décoller ta petite cervelle et demain tu devras la chercher dans tes chausses elfiques mon mignon.

Oh ! Se dit il, revoilà ma gourgandine bavarde...Ah oui, ça elle bavardait sans la moindre relâche, au point de l'étourdir comme jamais.

Céléborn, les yeux rivés sur cette bouche débitant un flot ininterrompue de paroles ô combien savoureuses pour motiver sa libido, croyait vivre un rêve !

Il fallait bien préciser que Dame Galadriel, était tout de même plus conventionnelle diront nous. Plus plan plan pour d'autres. Aussi ce joli petit lot qui le faisait se sentir si vivant, lui apportait ENFIN, toute la fantaisie dont il avait toujours rêvé, et qu'il n'avait jamais osé avouer.

Aimer, c'était délicieux, mais forniquer comme cela, cela valait bien d'y perdre un peu quelques plumes.

Céléborn : Ma mie Opéca, mais donnez vous la peine...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle lui sautait au cou et collait sa divine bouche contre son oreille :

Opéca : Oh mon seigneur elfique ! Oh, comme tu m'excites ! Oh viens là que j'te raconte toutes les bonnes choses que j'vais t'faire. Mon tout beau je vais pas te laisser une seconde de répit tu vas courir autour de cette table en m'jetant des mauvais sorts pour qu'je te laisse en paix !

Ah, pour sûr, la paix, il n'allait plus la connaître avant un long, très long moment.

Et c'était reparti pour la parlotte au coin de l'oreille. Bon sang, se dit il, car il eut tout de même deux secondes pour se faire la réflexion, qu'est ce qu'elle peut parler !

Combien de mots cette bouche pulpeuse à souhait pouvait bien débiter à la minute ?

Il en était toute à cette réflexion lorsqu'elle se dit qu'une petite avance le mettrait en condition. Ni une, ni deux, elle s'empara goulûment, est-il admit de le préciser, de son attribut viril et commença à faire planer notre elfe complètement décontenancé par cette attaque surprise parfaitement traître de surcroît.

Ceci dit, il s'en accommoda tout à fait levant les yeux au ciel se demandant par quelle grâce cette jeune humaine était touchée pour le faire planer aussi haut.

Elle l'obligea à s'assoir sur l'une des chaises face à la table chargée de fruits et s'agenouillant devant lui, se délectant du spectacle de son visage passant par toutes sortes d'émotions : la surprise, la volupté, la douleur du plaisir...Un véritable arc en ciel de sensations !

Ce fut à ce moment précis que l'on frappa à la porte. Complètement pris au dépourvus, l'elfe rabattit son manteau sur la tête d'Opéca tandis qu'il se plaçait face à la table :

Céléborn : Entrez !

C'était Haldir son capitaine :

Haldir : Bonsoir seigneur Céléborn.

Céléborn : Bonsoir Haldiiir !

Ah ! La belle appuyait là où il fallait la drôlesse :

Haldir : Tout va bien ?

Céléborn : Mais oui ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Haldir : Et bien c'est assez ...enfin gênant.

Céléborn : Allez-y je vous ééécoute !

Haldir : Êtes vous sûr que tout va bien ?

Céléborn : Oh ! Mais enfin allez-vous me dire ce qui vous arrrriiive au lieu de toujours vous enquérir de ma sannnnté ! Oh fichtre ! Excusez-moi Haldir ! Une subite montée de chaaaleur.

Haldir prit la peine de l'observer quelques secondes...Son seigneur semblait vraiment bizarre. De temps à autre, ses yeux s'agrandissaient comme si une chose monstrueuse allait se produire :

Céléborn : Bon de quoi s'agit-il ?

Haldir : Je souhaitais ...enfin que pensez-vous de Dame Aliénor ?

Céléborn : Quoi la gueeeeerrière ? Oh là, je sens qu'un peu d'eau serait la bienvenue.

Haldir lui servit un verre d'eau tandis que son seigneur l'avalait d'un trait :

Céléborn : Bon que disiez-vous ? Ah oui Aliénor ! C'est une très belle guerrièèèère, et forte de surcroît et oh ! De belle composition... Mais que dis-je ? Pourquoi cette question ?

Haldir : Je ressens quelque inclination à son encontre et hésite à lui proposer de lui faire la cour. Je suis, hélas novice dans l'art d'aimer et je me sens...

Céléborn : Allez y mon brave Haldir, vous avez ma permissiioooon, faites comme bon vous semble mais surtout faites vite que je puisse me détendre un peu...je me sens prêt à succomber là ...

Haldir : Oh bien sûr, veuillez m'excuser Seigneur Céléborn. Nous en reparlerons demain. Je vous souhaite un bon repos.

Céléborn : Oui, oui c'est cela, je vais me reposeerr ! Oh ! J'en ai bienn besoin.

A peine eut-il fermer la porte qu'un long râle sortit de sa bouche. Opéca sortit de sa cachette en sueur :

Opéca : Bon sang, j'ai cru qu'il s'en irait jamais l'autre bonze. Alors comme ça il veut monter Aliénor ? Ahhhahah quand je vais lui raconter ça !

Céléborn : Oh, mes aïeux, je vais mourir sous vos assauts Dame Opéca.

Opéca : Mais non mon tout beau. On en est qu'au début, vise un peu la surprise que j'porte sur moi ...

Là, tout de go, sans même prendre le temps de le préparer à pareille vision, elle fit tomber sa robe à terre. La belle portait un corset noir garnis de dentelles rouge sang. Des jarretelles, accrochées au satin du corset retenaient une paire de bas nylons noirs. Le haut du bas agrémenté de dentelle rouge faisait ressortir la peau blanche d'Opéca. Sur son intimité, se trouvait un string des plus minimalistes.

Déjà, notre pauvre seigneur elfique semblait sur le point de succomber d'une attaque, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna, alors là, on était proche de l'asphyxie.

Notre kéké, n'avait jamais vu de string de sa très longue vie. Autant dire que cette petite et adorable ficelle noire se perdant entre ces deux rondeurs le mit en état de transe.

Céléborn : Par tous les valar qu'est ce que ceci ? Oh ! De l'eau vite ! Je me sens mal !

Mais c'était vrai ! De cramoisi, il virait à une blancheur cadavérique. Opéca prit peur, attrapa la cruche et lui balança l'eau au visage :

Opéca : Eh oh! Tu vas pas clamser au moins ?

Complètement trempé, les yeux du seigneur elfique s'ouvrirent bien grand juste histoire d'imprimer une bonne fois pour toute et ce pour l'éternité à venir, cette vision déroutante mais ô combien délicieuse.

De mémoire d'elfes (allez le scribe, ramène ta paire de miches, tu dois écrire ça pour la mémoire collective!), l'on avait jamais vu pareille réaction.

Le sang de Céléborn se mit à bouillir. Envoyant valser son manteau, il souhaitait bondir comme un fauve sur la jeune femme, sauf que son pantalon étant tombé sur ses genoux, cela lui compliqua la tâche et emprisonna son mouvement. Son élan le fit basculer tête la première sur le coin de la table. Le pauvre elfe se mit à pisser le sang de tous les côtés. De voir son précieux liquide rouge se répandre à terre, il se mit à piquer une véritable crise d'hystérie :

Céléborn : Ah ! Je me vide de mon sang ! Je vais mourir, je vais mourir !

Opéca : Mais arrête de couiner comme ça, tu vas rameuter tout l'palais.

Céléborn : Mais je vais mourir ! Je vais...

Ni une , ni deux, elle lui balança une bonne paire de claques. Et là pour sûr, de mémoires d'elfes, l'on avait jamais vu quelqu'un et qui plus est une femme, gifler le grand Seigneur Céléborn :

Céléborn : Mais enfin que vous arrive t'il ?

Opéca : Fallait bien trouver un moyen d'te faire taire. Bon allez montre moi ta grande blessure de guerre. Allez c'est rien, pose ta main dessus, j'vais aller chercher un linge pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Ah ces hommes quelles mauviettes.

Elle revint de la salle d'eau avec une serviette humide qu'elle appliqua sur le front du pauvre elfe complètement déconfit. Lorsqu'elle vit tout le sang par terre elle se mit à râler :

Opéca : Ah c'est malin ! Regarde moi tout c'bazar ! Va falloir nettoyer tout ça où ils vont croire qu'on à fait une messe vaudou et qu'on à égorgé un bouc. Bon assieds-toi le temps qu'ça s'arrête.

Elle prit une bassine de porcelaine dans la salle de bain, qu'elle prit soin de remplir d'eau et s'empara d'un linge. Armé de son chiffon, elle la déposa à terre, se mit à quatre pattes (attention cela à son importance, âmes sensibles s'abstenir) et se mit consciencieusement à éponger le sol taché.

Lorsque Céléborn écarta le linge humide de son front, il aperçut, là, à ses pieds, à quatre pattes, Opéca le cul à l'air. Ses deux rondeurs offertes à sa vue déjà douloureusement mise à l'épreuve, le rendit complètement fou. Ce fessier s'agitant au rythme des mouvements saccadés de la jeune femme s'évertuant à éponger le sang...

S'en fut trop, il jeta son linge en l'air, agrippa les hanches de la jeune femme et la prit avec une fougue qui le fit trembler de la tête au pied !

C'est là le scribe que tu reviens parmi nous parce que là, de mémoire d'elfe, jamais pareil orgasme n'avait secoué un seigneur de haut rang. Le souffle court, il s'agitait tandis qu'Opéca complètement hébétée mais, ô agréablement surprise commençait à pousser de longs gémissements :

Opéca : Oh oui !Vas-y mon kéké ! Bon sang t'arrête pas où je te dégomme dans la seconde...

Le long râle de Céléborn le laissa sans voix. Opéca, à terre, vaincue par une attaque des plus meurtrières souriait d'un air entendu :

Opéca : Ah, quand j'raconterais ça à l'autre porchiasse, elle me maudira !

Enfin calmé, reposé et complètement vidé, notre kéké et sa gourgandine Opéca au souffle de braise, assistèrent à la fin du banquet royal et tout à fait bancal.

Sur le chemin du retour elle n'arrêtait pas de lui parler :

Opéca : Eh ben dis-moi mon chaton, elle doit pas te faire souvent décoller ta régulière. On dirait que j'ai réveillé la bête qui sommeillait en toi.

Céléborn : Ah ! C'était tout simplement divin.

Opéca : Et la nuit n'est pas fini mon petit chaton, j'en ai encore sous le pied, t'inquiètes, tu vas t'en souvenir de cette soirée pendant encore...Combien d'temps vous vivez vous les elfes ?

Céléborn : Nous sommes immortels mon enfant.

Opéca : Fichtre ! Alors va falloir que tu t'en souviennes très très longtemps...Mon petit chaton obéissant et docile, tu vas voir toute l'étendue de mes compétences...Oh oui, j'suis pas prête de te lâcher ...

Céléborn : Vous...vous croyez ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui colla un patin à réveiller un mort !

Bon sang, cette humaine allait réussir là où plus de cinq mille ans d'histoires de ce monde avait échoué, elle finirait par le tuer !

La grande salle des banquets commençait à se vider. Chacun, à mon humble avis, aspirait à retrouver ses appartements afin d'y forniquer en toute discrétion. La bonne question, était de savoir qui serait avec qui ?

Voici, mes amis, voici la soirée à laquelle moi, Arakïell, j'ai eu le privilège d'assister. Encore que…

Inutile de préciser le temps nécessaire pour m'en remettre. A présent lorsque je vois la photo de l'acteur ayant joué le rôle de Céléborn, je ne peux empêcher ces images de danser devant mes yeux.

Mea culpa pour ce récit, mais l'envie était trop tentante.

Ces elfes me feront perdre la tête un de ces jours…

C'est peut être pour cela que j'aime tellement leur compagnie…

_« __Un jour, un elfe... »_

Eh, Pete, Pete, si tu veux qu'on revoit le scénario du Seigneur du Pipeau …euh, des Anneaux…fais moi signe !


	13. Chapter 10 Songes éternels

Bonjour à mon petit comité de fans.

Je vous livre aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre où il sera question d'émotions je pense, tant sa rédaction en a été empreinte. J'espère l'avoir restitué avec un maximum d'intensité…Cela se verra dans les prochains commentaires…S'il y en a. Il me faut développer un point d'importance, du moins pour moi. A propos du bonus que j'ai posté la semaine dernière…

J'ai hésité ces dernières heures à supprimer ce petit délire me disant que peut être j'avais pu heurter quelques uns d'entre vous…Ceci dit, je n'ai jamais pensé le faire intentionnellement. Ecrire, c'est se plonger dans un univers de passions et d'émotions…Ensuite, se faire plaisir avec quelques bonus, permet de relâcher la pression que bien souvent s'impose celui ou celle qui cherche à faire de son mieux pour offrir au lecteur un beau récit. C'est un peu ma façon de fonctionner. J'utilise l'humour, il est vrai, afin de faire passer beaucoup sans que cela ne sombre du côté obscur de la force…Bon, oui je sais, ça fait un peu cliché, mais enfin, il y a une part de vérité dans tout ça. Je n'ai jamais porté aucun jugement sur la façon d'écrire d'une personne. Chacun ayant son style, je pense qu'il y a un espace pour tous. Bien entendu, certains sujets ne doivent pas être abordés à la légère, mais en règle générale, j'essaie de comprendre, plutôt que juger. Il m'est arrivé de lire des trucs dingues, mais à chaque fois, je cherchais à deviner le pourquoi d'un tel récit…Partouzes, incestes, même zoophilie, on trouve de tout sur les sites…Pourtant, bien que cela puisse choquer le lecteur, il y a bien souvent une intention derrière tout cela et c'est souvent ce que je cherche à deviner…

Ceci dit, une petite explication s'impose. Alors qu'il faisait nuit noire, j'ai été confrontée à la vision d'une lune pleine, ronde, jaune…Si belle que je pouvais apercevoir les taches sombres sur sa surface. D'emblée, je me suis sentie inspirée. Lune ronde, rondeur…l'imagination s'est emballée. Promis, juré, crrr à la prochaine pleine lune, je sors mes sun glasses et marcherais la tête penchée vers le sol. Point de tentation ne me seras offerte. Que nenni ! :D

J'allais oublier, dans mon commentaire de la semaine dernière, j'ai parlé de deux personnages de Peter Jackson Borg et Zorg ! Alors là ! Mea culpa pour de bon. Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête, visiblement dans la lune, il faut dire qu'elle était bien belle cette pleine lune. Bref, en fait leurs noms sont Bolg et Azog le profanateur. Voilà, je souhaitais rectifier mon erreur.

Bien, dans ce chapitre, je vous rassure, rien de répréhensible. Alors bonne lecture.

A mes fans…

MELIANE : Bonjour gente et belle dame.

Alors comme ça mon bonus décape autant qu'un baril de javel ? Eh bien si cela ne t'a pas laissé indifférente, j'ai atteins mon but. Provoquer le rire, c'est essentiel pour décompresser. Être sacrément gonflé pour écrire cela ? Peut être. Un peu barrée ? Sans doute…Tu as soulevé un point intéressant Méliane, à savoir : est-ce cette audace qui m'empêche d'avoir des commentaires ? Si tel était le cas ce serait fort dommage. Je me suis dit alors : mes chapitres sont trop longs. Ou alors mes chapitres sont trop longs avec un vocabulaire sans doute pas adapté. Ou alors, mes chapitres sont trop longs avec un vocabulaire sans doute pas adapté et une histoire qui n'accroche pas...Ou alors, c'est la faute aux Illuminati ! Et alors là, ça commencerait à faire beaucoup ! Ca c'était pour voir si tu suivais bien mon raisonnement choupinette…

Et oui, je suis comme ça, impossible de garder mon sérieux bien longtemps. Ceci dit, lorsqu'on ne trouve aucune explication à fournir, sortir de sa manche les Illuminati, permet de s'entourer d'une aura mystérieuse et d'emblée ça en jette quoi !

Un brin de folie, permet souvent d'échapper à la mélancolie…Instant poésie…

Tu remarqueras combien j'y mets l'art et la manière. En parlant de nourriture et de lecture, je sais mettre la nappe blanche, le napperon sous l'assiette, la vaisselle en porcelaine, les couverts en vermeil, les verres en cristal et les manières raffinées du bien recevoir. Voilà, voilà…

Donc, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, j'ai décidé de garder ce bonus n°2 et de continuer à en poster tout en veillant, comme tu me l'a si gentiment rappelé (elle est bien cette petite), à ne point sombrer dans le trash et le graveleux. Voilà, ça c'est une critique constructive. Bien joué Méliane. Ce petit rappel sympathique et amical permet souvent de mettre l'accent sur un défaut qu'on ne voyait pas. Ta remarque a fait mouche et me permet de penser que tu es une personne de qualité, car enfin, tu n'étais pas obligé de me dire cela. Second rappel : (elle est bien cette petite).

Ceci dit, j'ai croisé le Seigneur Céléborn….Mes aïeux, il ne cesse de me remercier, me fait livrer des fleurs, des chocolats…Il a aimé le bougre. Je pense que j'ai fait là une bonne action pour lui. Sa mie n'a pas Internet…Je suis sauvée, auquel cas, j'aurais eu tous les elfes de la Terre du Milieu à mes trousses, en plus des puristes de Tolkien et des…Illuminati…Ah oui, j'y tiens à ceux là : D

Venons-en à présent à ton commentaire pour le chap. précédent.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il te « remue les tripes ». Tu me parles, en filigrane d'une amie très chère ayant vécu un drame similaire et je comprends mieux. Difficile de trouver les mots qui apaisent, il faut juste être là me dit tu, et tu as bien raison. Troisième rappel : (elle est bien cette petite). Parfois, juste une présence, sans longs discours, peut faire toute la différence…Ta déception envers la gent masculine, fait aussi que ta sensibilité s'en ai trouvé renforcé, cela aussi je le comprends…

Il y a bien des choses en ce monde qui font mal, les relations entre les hommes et les femmes en font partie malheureusement. Ceci dit, il faut garder espoir et se dire que la roue tourne…Enfin, sauf si elle est carrée et en ce cas, ce sera bien plus compliquée )

En tous les cas, ça me fait toujours drôle de lire ce genre de commentaire. Penser que l'on peut atteindre une personne avec les mots que l'on écrit…Je suis touchée et je me dis que c'est vraiment une belle récompense pour le temps que je passe à l'écrire cette histoire !

Ce prochain chapitre devrait t'émouvoir alors, du moins je l'espère…Voilà, je sais aussi faire autre chose que de l'humour.

Mon écriture à du cœur ? Mais j'écris avec mon cœur…Il est le moteur de mon écriture, sans lui, je ne pourrais pas aligner deux phrases. Evraldrym m'a fait de biens jolis compliments c'est vrai. J'attends de le lire, s'il veut bien continuer à commenter mon histoire après le bonus et…les illu…bon tu connais la suite.

Et oui, il se pourrait que de bons gars rêveurs, il en subsiste en ce monde…Y aurait-ils d'autres bons gars qui souhaiteraient se joindre à Evraldrym ? Nous verrons bien.

Ah, choupinette, tu m'as fais plaisir en ce qui concerne la longueur des chapitres. C'aurait été cruel pour moi de les raccourcir…Un dilemme sans nom. Nous verrons ce qu'en penseront d'autres…S'ils veulent bien donner un avis. Ou offrir. C'est selon.

Tu verras Méliane, des sentiments il y en a dans ce chap et des explications aussi. Quant au vieillard …Là aussi quelques indices sont semés. Enfin moi je les comprends, puisque c'est moi qui écris )

Ceci dit, d'autres pourraient penser…euh, pas compris. Mais les choses vont s'éclaircir tout doucement. Je ne peux pas tout livrer de suite quand même.

Alors des scènes, olé, olé, il va y en avoir en plus des scènes d'amour entre les deux héros. Un amour sans acte charnel dans un récit est inconcevable pour moi. Tu verras que ces scènes ne sont pas traitées de la même façon selon les personnages. Toutefois, je ferais très attention à ne pas choquer le lecteur. Ceci dit, il faut un minimum de description pour rendre cela crédible où alors on lit « La belle au bois dormant ». Ceci étant encore dit, je me verrais bien mettre mon grain de sel dans une nouvelle version de cette histoire. Mais je pense que beaucoup ne seraient pas prêts pour ça :D

Pour finir, lorsque j'ai lu, que tu ne remettais jamais le travail d'un écrivain en cause…Là, comment dire, si cela m'était destiné, car je peux me tromper, je me suis senti poussé des ailes. Même Gabriel a dû me retenir. Après un sermon bien tourné, un mea culpa, et trois paters, je suis redescendu sur terre et j'ai bien vite reposé mes pieds sur le sol.

Waouh ! Ca c'est du compliment bien lourd ! Quatrième rappel : (elle est bien cette petite). Je vais garder cela à l'esprit et tâcher de m'en montrer digne.

Voilà, voilà…

Encore merci pour tes encouragements. Ils sont essentiels pour me motiver. Sans cela, sans doute aurais-je cessé de poster, car après tout à quoi bon écrire tous ces mots pour du vent ? Encore que…il pourrait fort bien les emporter avec lui dans son souffle puissant et les chanter aux oreilles de quelques uns qui peut être, se sentiraient touchés par leur poésie ?

Ah, rêver est encore la plus belle chose accordée aux êtres doués de pensées…

A la semaine prochaine. Je serais au rendez-vous, si les illu…ne me coincent pas avant… :D Bisous ma belle.

EVRALDRYM : Bien que n'ayant pas reçu encore ton commentaire, (j'espère en lire un prochainement), je t'envoie un petit coucou et attend avec impatience ton avis sur mes deux chapitres. Je comprends bien que tu ne disposes pas toujours du temps nécessaire pour venir faire un tour par ici…

Je ferais preuve de patience. Cette fois, j'ai mis de l'action dans ce chapitre. J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'avais écrit, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux. Tu me diras…

AMROD : Un bonjour à toi aussi Zorro, en attendant ton commentaire. Dans ce chapitre, comme je l'ai dit à Evraldrym, il y aura autant d'émotions que d'actions…Vas-tu apprécier ? Je verrais bien…

FANELIA : Bien que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi, j'espère que tu continue à me lire. Cela me ferait plaisir. Bisous à toi.

**_Chapitre 10_**

**_Songes éternels _**

Au firmament, les étoiles n'en finissaient plus de scintiller, offrant à ce monde en sursis la magnificence de leurs éclats. Les elfes adoraient la contemplation de ces astres et daignaient leur apporter toute leur attention.

Bon nombre d'elleths, trop rêveuses sans doute, espéraient de cette méditation harmonieuse, un amour naissant sous la voûte étoilée. Nimbé de cette douce clarté, il ne pourrait qu'être de bon augure, aussi était-ce un moment que bon nombre d'elfes attendaient avec impatience chaque soir.

Les ellons épris en secret d'une elleth, leurs donnaient rendez-vous sur les terrasses des palais, des habitations, voire dans les jardins…Ensuite…l'amour faisait le reste et là, plus besoin de la clarté d'une étoile, mais seulement de la mélodie de leurs deux cœurs où les battements s'accordaient enfin ensemble…

Le petit prince Thranduil n'en était pas encore à ces considérations. Petit ellon fougueux, intrépide et courageux, son seul souhait était encore d'égaler voire dépasser les faits héroïques de son père le roi Oropher.

En ces temps de paix, le souverain aimait se remémorer en compagnie de ses amis, ses hauts faits de guerre. Le petit prince sortait alors en catimini de sa chambre et tapie dans un coin, écoutait les récits de son père avec fierté.

Cependant, ce soir là, le roi le surpris. Affichant un air faussement mécontent, il prit son petit ellon dans ses bras et le raccompagna jusque dans son lit :

Oropher : Alors prince Thranduil, il vous déplaît tant que cela d'aller dormir ?

Un air boudeur s'afficha sur le visage du futur roi sylvestre. Obéir en toute circonstance n'était pas encore entré dans ses prérogatives. Trop indocile, trop impétueux, le jeune ellon réclamait l'aventure telle qu'il avait l'impression que la vivait son père, quand il lui aurait fallu dompter son impatience.

L'amour de ce père à son fils ne se transmettait pas toujours selon la rigidité qu'exigeait l'éducation dû à son rang. Bien que peu prolixe, ce souverain aimait sincèrement son enfant. Une réelle complicité l'unissait à ce fils dont la venue avait été une surprise.

Lorsque sa compagne lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, le roi fut d'abord étonné, puis bien vite, il avait fait en sorte d'installer cette elleth au plus près de ses appartements et l'avait couvé d'un regard bienveillant.

Ce coureur de jupons invétéré, fait rarissime chez les elfes, s'en trouva littéralement transformé. Il demanda l'elleth, une dame de la suite de Mélian, en mariage selon les usages elfiques et tous deux s'unirent avec un profond respect l'un de l'autre.

A l'approche de la naissance, son anxiété était à son maximum.

De léger, son comportement devint exemplaire.

Son fils fut le seul enfant accordé par les Valar dans leur mansuétude. Autant dire qu'il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Thranduil : _Ada_, je veux rester à vos côtés écoutez parler les Seigneurs qui se sont battus avec vous.

Oropher : _Ion nin_, nous ne sommes pas en guerre. Ton jeune âge t'en dispense encore…pour quelques temps du moins, mais plus tard, tu seras confronté au dur métier de roi. Tu regretteras alors tes années d'enfance.

Un doux sourire éclaira le visage paternel tandis que les yeux de son fils brillaient d'intensité à l'évocation de sa prochaine prise de pouvoir :

Thranduil : Parle moi encore _ada,_ que ferais-je plus tard pour mon peuple ?

Oropher : Ce qui te paraîtra bon et juste.

Thranduil : Comment le saurais-je ?

Oropher : C'est bien là la difficulté _ion nin_. La réponse se trouvera dans ton cœur. Plus que quiconque écoute-le, lui seul te guidera. Peut être même te fera t'il emprunter un chemin que tu n'avais pas choisi au départ. De nos erreurs naissent les plus grandes décisions ma petite âme.

Thranduil : Je serais un grand roi ?

Oropher : Hum, voyons, a première vue, je dirais que oui mais tu devras faire tes preuves, tout comme tu devras trouver une belle princesse comme ta jolie maman. Ensemble, vous bâtirez un royaume où les plus grands monarques, viendront vous rendre l'hommage qui sera votre.

Thranduil : Je ne veux pas me marier ! Les elleths ne m'intéressent pas. Je préfère partir à la guerre.

Le roi sourit et caressa les cheveux de l'enfant :

Oropher : _Ion nin_, tu ne penseras pas toujours ainsi. Bientôt, bien avant que tu n'en sois conscient, ton cœur sera emprisonné dans les tourments de l'amour et plus rien n'aura d'importance !

Thranduil : C'est ce que me dit Elrond, mais je me fiche de tout ça.  
>Oropher : Le temps viendra mon enfant et ce jour là, le soleil brillera de façon très intense…<p>

Le prince pas tout à fait convaincu par ces paroles prophétiques sourit à son père :

Thranduil : Alors il faudra qu'elle soit très belle, très grande, très gentille, très…

Oropher : Beaucoup d'exigences _ion nin_ pour un pouvoir qui ne te seras jamais acquis…Tu pourras gagner bon nombre de batailles, mais celle là _ion nin_, tu la perdras.

Thranduil : Pourquoi ?

Oropher : Parce qu'il en est ainsi. Le féminin l'emportera toujours sur le masculin dès qu'il sera question d'amour. Voici le seul domaine Thranduil, où ton pouvoir se déposera à ses frontières.

Thranduil : Alors je garderais mon cœur pour moi.

Oropher : Petit animal sauvage ! Il est déjà une personne en ce monde pour qui il battra et rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher.

Thranduil : Je ne veux pas me marier avec une elleth.

Oropher : Mais avec qui alors ?

Thranduil : Personne !

Rêveur, son père laissa son esprit vagabonder par delà ses propres rêves :

Oropher : Après tout, peut être existe-t-il une autre personne qui te sera destiné ? Une magicienne, une Vala ? Qui sait ? Allez _ion nin_, au lit à présent et c'est un ordre du roi !

A regret, il rentra entre ses draps. Son père s'approcha, déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Au moment de partir, Thranduil retint son père par la manche de son long manteau :

Thranduil : Plus tard _ada_, je choisirais une personne exceptionnelle si belle que tous les princes seront jaloux de moi et elle sera différente des princesses elfiques qui me regardent toujours avec leurs grands yeux curieux.

Oropher : Une exception ? Oui, pourquoi pas…elle sera magnifique et vous serez heureux, très heureux. Tu devras prendre grand soin de ce trésor mon fils, il n'y a rien de pire que de susciter l'envie, elle pourrait te conduire à ta perte.

Thranduil : Ca n'arrivera pas _ada._

Oropher : Oui mon fils, cela n'arrivera pas, tant que vous serez deux, les obstacles disparaîtront sur votre chemin…Dors maintenant _ion nin_ et rêve…

Olana protestait vigoureusement contre sa gouvernante Cette dernière lui coiffait les cheveux un peu trop vigoureusement à son goût. Aucune d'entre elles ne lui avaient jamais démontré une once de douceur. Mère y veillait !

Aucune forme de tendresse ne devait transparaître. Il en allait d'une éducation parfaite, selon ses considérations.

Il n'était point utile de trop en faire. Consciente qu'elle n'en tirerait plus rien, la femme abandonna la chevelure de la petite fille la laissant à moitié coiffée.

_Matrone : Nous verrons bien ce que votre mère pensera de votre désobéissance jeune fille !_

_Olana : Mais vous me faites mal._

_Matrone : Vous n'êtes qu'une polissonne. Tant pis pour vous. Vous aurez la punition méritée._

Sur ces paroles emplies de fiel, elle sortit de la pièce laissant la petite fille en pleurs :

_Olana : Méchante ! A présent Mère va ma punir..._

La peur qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là, n'avait rien avoir avec la crainte de Mère. Devant ses grands yeux d'enfant innocents, un être d'une surprenante beauté se tenait tout près de la fenêtre. Comment était il entré dans sa chambre ?

Il paraissait aussi immense que le géant de ses contes qu'elle aimait tant qu'on lui lise.

Ses vêtements, cousus d'or, il ne pouvait en être autrement, brillaient et apportaient une touche de magie à ce personnage. De longs cheveux d'un blanc de neige auréolaient son visage. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un vieillard. Ses traits paraissaient jeunes et si magnifiques, qu'elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes :

_Inconnu : Pourquoi pleures tu mon enfant ?_

_Olana : Vous êtes si beau, plus que le Prince de mon conte préféré..._

_Inconnu : Ne sois pas effrayé jolie petite fille. Je me nomme Irmo. Je suis quelqu'un de très particulier..._

_Olana : Vous êtes un magicien ?_

_Irmo : C'est un peu cela fillette. Je suis le maître des rêves. C'est un peu moi qui décide ce dont tu dois rêver et bien souvent, par ces images dans ton sommeil, je t'apporte le réconfort dont tu as tant besoin. Allons, sèche tes larmes, elles ne te feront point grandir en sagesse si tu les laisses ainsi t'attrister._

_Olana : Mais Mère, va me punir et je n'aime pas quand elle se met en colère..._

_Irmo : Pourquoi le ferait-elle Olana ?_

_Olana : Comment vous savez que je m'appelle Olana ?_

_Irmo : Viens ici jolie petite fille._

Timidement, Olana s'approcha de cet être d'où il émanait un bien être inconditionnel et une chaleur si réconfortante :

_Irmo : Me crois-tu quand je t'affirme que je ne te veux aucun mal ?_

La petite fille leva ses grands yeux verts vers lui et sans aucune retenue, plongea dans ses bras. Protecteurs, ils enveloppaient ce petit être humain privé depuis son plus jeune âge d'une tendresse qui aurait dû être sienne.

Intriguée, ses petits doigts se perdirent à la base du cou d'Irmo et gratouillèrent la nuque de ce prince surgit de nulle part. Cela le fit sourire. Dès lors que son regard plongea dans celui de l'étranger, Olana fondit en larmes. Ce bien être était si nouveau pour elle. Elle aurait tant souhaité le garder contre elle pour toujours, se marier avec lui... Il lui aurait offert des fleurs chaque jour en l'emmenant sur son beau cheval blanc...

Les rêves les plus fous se bousculaient dans cet esprit si jeune et si malléable.

_Irmo : S'il te faut pleurer petite Olana, alors pleure et avec ces larmes, chasse le chagrin que je sens en toi. _

La berçant tendrement contre lui, Irmo attendit patiemment que les pleurs cessent. D'un geste enfantin, elle passa ses mains sur ses yeux encore humides et lui offrit un magnifique sourire :

_Olana : Tu resteras avec moi pour toujours dit ?_

_Irmo : Hélas, je ne le puis...Mais dans ton petit cœur, je serais toujours là. Je ne lâcherais pas ta main petite fille. _

_Olana : Pourquoi venir, si c'est pour mieux m'abandonner ?_

_Irmo : Tes mots ne sont pas ceux d'une enfant de ton âge...Faut il que l'on t'ais tant priver d'amour pour te faire grandir au delà de la raison ? Si je suis ici ce soir, c'est pour te confier un grand secret._

_Olana : Un gros gros gros secret ?_

_Irmo : Oh oui ! Si gros, que tu devras le garder enfoui dans ton cœur. N'aie crainte, personne ne te le soustrairas._

_Olana : Oui, mais Mère..._

_Irmo : Mère n'auras plus jamais accès à tes pensées ore nin (mon cœur). Ecoute bien... Un beau jour, tu liras un très beau livre. Dans cette histoire, il y aura un roi pour lequel ton cœur battra très fort..._

_Olana : Il sera beau ?_

_Irmo : Plus beau que le prince de tes contes de fées. Pour lui, et avec l'aide de la magie, tu entreprendras un merveilleux voyage._

_Olana : Merveilleux ?_

_Irmo : Oui, et il t'offrira ce que tu recherches déjà jolie petite fille : l'amour._

A ces mots, la fillette ouvrit de grands yeux brillants de larmes :

_Olana : C'est vrai dis ? Pour de bon ? Il m'aimera, et m'offriras des jolies fleurs et tout et tout ?_

_Irmo : (souriant) Et tout et tout mon petit cœur. Il te faudra l'aimer comme lui t'aimeras si tu tiens à ce qu'il soit digne de toi._

_Olana : Promis, je l'aimerais comme une princesse, et je lui ferais un beau gâteau et il m'emmènera sur son cheval dit ?_

_Irmo : Celui ci auras un élan, un peu comme les rennes du père Noël._

_Olana : Qui c'est Père noël ?_

_Irmo : Tu ne le connais pas ? Pourtant tous les enfants connaissent ce grand bonhomme vêtu de rouge qui dépose de jolis cadeaux au pied du sapin ._

_Olana : Mère ne veut pas que je m en 'approche. Elle dit que je suis si maladroite que je pourrais casser une branche. Mais la nuit, quand tout le monde dort, je me lève en cachette et je vais lui parler..._

_Irmo : Tu parles à cet arbre ?_

_Olana : Ben oui, je lui dit qu'ils sont méchants de l'avoir coupé dans la forêt, parce qu'après, ils le font brûler dans la cheminée. J'ai de la peine pour lui..._

Le vala la prit dans ses bras. Il ressentit tant d'amour chez ce petit être, qu'il en fut décontenancé. Un silence s'installa qu'il réussit à rompre :

_Irmo : C'est très bien de leur parler tu sais ? Ils ont leur place sur cette terre tout autant que nous. Tu es si brave ma petite humaine...bien plus que les créations de mes frères. _

_Olana : Je le verrais bientôt mon roi ?_

_Irmo : Bientôt Olana, bientôt il deviendra Ton Roi, le seul, l'unique. D'ici là, il va te falloir grandir._

_Olana : Dis lui bien de m'attendre. Tu le feras n'est ce pas ? Il ne va pas s'en aller ? Je mangerais bien toute ma soupe et je serais sage comme une image et j'obéirais à mes gouvernantes et ..._

_Irmo : Tu es déjà plus sage que tous les tiens Olana. Contente-toi de grandir. Le temps fera son œuvre. Je te promets un amour digne de la brave petite fille que tu es déjà... Boe i 'waen. ( Je dois partir)_

_Olana : Pourquoi pars tu déjà ?_

Sans s'en rendre compte, la petite Olana venait de comprendre les paroles énoncées par le vala :

_Irmo : Parce que je ne suis pas de ton monde. Je n'y ai pas ma place, mais nous nous reverrons je te le jure !_

_Olana : Si tu mens tu iras en enfer...Mère me le dit tout le temps._

_Irmo : Rassure toi, je n'irais pas là bas, ni toi non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'y a pas de place pour une âme aussi pure. Le grand méchant qui y vit s'y brûlerait tout entier._

_Olana : Comme une bûche dans la cheminée ?_

_Irmo : Comme une bûche dans la cheminée. Avant de partir, je tiens à ce que tu sois présentable devant ta mère. Donne-moi cette brosse ore nin._

Consciencieusement, il démêla puis brossa la longue chevelure blonde de la petite fille. Pas une fois elle ne se plaignit, tout attentive à offrir d'elle l'image de la parfaite petite fille sage. La seule chose captant son attention, était le visage de cet être. Cette beauté si spéciale l'intriguait. Jamais, même dans ses livres de contes, elle n'avait contemplé pareille splendeur. Se pouvait il que cela existe ? N'était elle pas tout simplement en train de rêver ?

Pour en être certaine, elle se pinça le bras. Le petit cri qu'elle poussa, fit sourire Irmo.

_Irmo : Ce n'était pas indispensable Olana...Tu ne rêves pas._

_Olana : Tu es si beau._

_Irmo : Voilà ! A présent tu es parfaite. _

_Olana : Mère ne me puniras pas alors ?_

_Irmo : Qui pourrait punir une aussi jolie demoiselle ?_

Olana pencha sa tête sur le côté et fronça son petit nez. Le vala fit de même, ce qui amusa l'enfant.

A regret, il déposa Olana sur son lit et se redressa. La tristesse se lisait maintenant sur sa frimousse :

_Irmo : Ne sois pas triste mon enfant chérie..._

_Olana : Je serais à nouveau toute seule._

_Irmo : Comment s'appelle cette poupée de chiffon ?_

_Olana : Nanette._

_Irmo : Eh bien, nous allons charger Nanette d'une mission d'importance. _

Il prit la poupée dans ses mains, la plaça devant ses yeux et le plus sérieusement du monde lui tint ce discours :

_Irmo : Nanette, à partir de ce jour, tu apporteras soutien et réconfort à notre petite adorée. Ne faillis pas à ta tâche poupée, car Olana compte sur toi. Je vais lui souffler une formule magique afin qu'elle te protège._

_Olana : Je la garderais toujours avec moi._

_Irmo : C'est bien ma chérie. Hebo estel ( aie l'espoir ), dans ton coeur. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule Olana. Plus jamais..._

Le vala se pencha vers elle et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Olana ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Que cette sensation était nouvelle pour elle...C'était si doux, pourquoi est ce qu'on ne l'embrassait jamais ?

La voix de sa mère retentit dans le couloir. Cela lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et elle constata qu' Irmo avait disparu. Avait-elle rêvé ? Comment le savoir...

Mère entra dans la chambre furieuse après sa fille :

_Mère : Que me dit-on jeune fille ? Vous avez refu..._

La petite fille se tenait sagement assise sur son lit, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, les cheveux impeccablement brossés.

_Gouvernante : Vous cachez bien votre jeu Damoiselle. Me feriez-vous passer pour une menteuse ? Vous ne cessiez de pousser des hauts cris tout à l'heure et maintenant vous voici aussi bien coiffée que votre chère maman. Ce n'est guère gentil de se comporter ainsi avec moi._

_Olana : Mais j'ai rien fait...C'est mon ami qui m'a coiffé...Il est si gentil._

_Mère : Comment ça votre ami ?_

_Olana : Il est partit maintenant, mais il m'a bien coiffé n'est ce pas ? Il est si gentil..._

_Mère : Seriez -vous donc la menteuse que m'a décrit votre gouvernante ?_

_Olana : Je n'ai pas menti Mère. Il était bien là..._

_Mère : Vous savez bien combien le mensonge m' insupporte au plus haut point. Vous méritez une punition vilaine petite fille._

Cherchant du regard, ce qui pourrait mettre en émoi Olana, elle aperçut bien vite la poupée sur son lit.

_Mère : Pour votre gouverne Olana, sachez que cet acte est un péché, aussi nous vous supprimons cette poupée tout à fait ridicule._

Ce faisant, avec une farouche détermination, elle jeta Nanette dans la cheminée. La poupée atterrit sur la bûche, tandis que dans un hurlement strident, Olana se précipitait vers le feu :

_Mère : Non mais à t'on jamais vu pareille folie ? Acceptez votre punition Olana avec le respect dont vous avez obligation pour votre mère. Cessez de pleurnicher et allez vous coucher. Cette enfant me rendra folle !_

Sans le moindre remords, Mère fit demi-tour afin d'aller festoyer avec ses invités alors que sa petite fille effondrée, pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son lit. La gouvernante, très satisfaite d'avoir retourné la situation à son avantage enfonça un peu plus le clou du désespoir :

_Gouvernante : De toute façon, cette poupée était hideuse !_

Elle souffla la bougie et abandonna l'enfant à son désarroi.

Désemparée, la fillette s'approcha de la cheminée. Un sourire éclaira ses traits. Nanette n'avait pas failli à sa mission. Dans un sursaut de courage, la poupée avait eu l'élégance de dégringoler du tas de bûches flambantes et se trouvait dans un coin de l'âtre...un peu roussi certes, mais bien entière.

Olana s'empara du tisonnier afin de la pousser vers elle. La pauvre Nanette avait perdu une bonne moitié de sa chevelure de laine, mais elle avait encore fière allure. Alors c'était donc vrai, la magie l'avait sauvée.

Elle l'a serra contre elle et se promit de la cacher. Plus personne ne verrait Nanette, sauf elle. Certains soirs de tristesse, sa vue lui serait d'un précieux réconfort.

Etouffant un bâillement, Olana s'allongea dans son lit. Alors qu'elle ne s'attendait plus à rien, une odeur de lys se propagea dans sa chambre et tandis que ses paupières se baissaient toutes seules, un chant lui fut offert. Un magnifique chant où chaque voix s'accordait à merveille lui offrant un apaisement immédiat.

Dès lors, les notes de musiques la bercèrent tendrement. Ses rêves, cette nuit là, furent si magnifiques, que pour la première fois depuis sa toute jeune existence, elle souriait dans son sommeil.

Au matin, elle avait tout oublié.

Thranduil courait à perdre haleine. Il aimait par dessus tout sentir la caresse du vent sur sa peau, la liberté qui était sienne et le pouvoir qu'elle engendrait sur sa propre existence. Oropher, son père riait au loin, croisant ses bras sur son torse alors que lui même aurait souhaité le rejoindre dans cette course effrénée.

Jeune adulte, le prince Thranduil ne cessait de vouloir prouver à son père que le passage de pouvoir serait son unique quête. Lorsqu'elle interviendrait, la fierté paternelle serait à son comble, aussi se hâtait-il se satisfaire la moindre de ses exigences, le moindre désir du roi.

Sa course fut couronné de succès puisque le jeune prince finit par attraper la crinière du magnifique cheval sauvage piaffant devant l'audace de cet elfe rempli du désir de le faire sien.

Absolument rien ni personne n'aurait pu entraver cet ellon à réussir là où son ami Elrond avait échoué :

_Oropher : Bravo, mon digne fils ! Il n'était pas dit que cet animal résisterait à ta volonté._

_Thranduil : Ne vous l'avais-je point promis ? Ma fierté n'a d'égale que le désir de vous satisfaire ada..._

_Oropher : Et tu t'en es tiré avec les honneurs _

_Elrond : O , teh-vehn - yell. (Je te déteste) Tu ne me laisse pas le choix mellon nin. (Mon ami). J'aurais ma revanche._

_Thranduil : Et je répondrais présent._

_Oropher : Rentrons à présent ion nin. (Mon fils). Laisse le cheval à Ëndir, une chose après l'autre mon enfant. Le dresser sera un autre défi._

_Thranduil : Que je m'honore à respecter ada. _

Satisfait, le roi monta son cheval aux riches harnachements et laissa son fils en compagnie d'Elrond.

_Oropher : Nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure mon fils adoré, ma fierté !_

D'un signe de la main, le jeune prince remercia ce père pour qui amour signifiait bien plus que descendance royale. Elrond saluait le souverain tandis que sa majesté quittait la prairie pour ses affaires personnelles.

L'ellon brun flattait les flans de l'animal. Ce cheval était splendide et donnerait , sans doute, beaucoup de soucis à son jeune maître, mais le jeu en vaudrait certainement la chandelle.

Alors que le prince se redonnait une certaine contenance, son ami ne cessait de le targuer sur sa capacité à mater cette bête sauvage.

_Elrond : Neryëlle aurait apprécié cette démonstration de pouvoir...Est ce ainsi que plus tard vous lierez cet amour que je sens naître entre vous ?_

_Thranduil : Aro (arrête) Elrond. Nous n'en sommes qu'aux balbutiements. Elle vient tout juste de répondre à ma flamme._

_Elrond : Tu as fait ta demande ?_

_Thranduil : Hier soir. J'ai souhaité garder cette nouvelle pour moi quelques temps avant de l' annoncer à ada._

_Elrond : C'était dans l'ordre des choses Thranduil. Vous étiez destinés l'un à l'autre. C'est une belle nouvelle._

_Thranduil : Oui…dans l'ordre des choses. Rentre mellon nin,(mon ami), je te rejoins tout à l'heure. J'ai envie de sentir encore le vent fouetter mes cheveux ...je vais monter _

_Eldorianne. Cette jument à besoin d'une bonne course. Il sera toujours temps de reprendre mes enseignements au combat plus tard._

_Elrond : Comme il te plaira Thranduil. _

Son ami le quittait déjà dans un nuage de poussière. La jument l'attendait piaffant d'impatience.

La veille, son courage ne lui avait pas fait défaut lorsqu'il fit sa demande à Neryëlle. Pourquoi ? Tant de fois il avait essayé de lui parler, tant de fois il avait renoncé à la dernière minute.

Qu'est ce qui avait changé depuis ? Etrange comme certains événements se concrétisaient alors qu'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas destinés à l'être. Etait t'il véritablement conscient de cet engagement ? Un étrange malaise s'empara du jeune prince.

C'est alors qu'un bruit attira son attention. Instinctivement lorsqu'il se trouvait seul, sa main se porta sur sa dague. Le royaume de Doriath était sûr, mais le roi avait parfaitement formé son fils aux multiples dangers pouvant émerger à n'importe quel moment de sa vie. Parfois, lui expliquait t'il , les félonies les plus rudes survenaient des plus proches. A ses dépens, le roi en avait fait l'amère expérience.

Régner sur un peuple n'incluait pas uniquement le panache du prestige, mais bien l'intelligence du cœur doublé d'une sévérité exemplaire.

A cet exercice, le prince était rompu, aussi se gonfla t'il d'importance, haussant le ton d'où transparaissait déjà, l'empreinte du futur monarque qu'il aspirait devenir.

_Thranduil : Qui va là ?_

Devant ses yeux, un homme d'une très grande beauté, apparut, avec chez lui une contenance des plus inhabituelles. De longs cheveux blonds pâles tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. Il émanait de cet être une surprenante douceur, ce qui paradoxalement était en complète contradiction avec ce que le genre humain renvoyait a l'esprit du fils d'Oropher :

_Humain : Messire, ne soyez point courroucé. Mes intentions ne sont pas belliqueuses._

_Thranduil : Que fais un humain dans le royaume du roi Oropher ?_

_Humain : Ce qu'il doit y faire mon jeune Seigneur...vous parlez. Je me nomme Jérémiel._

_Thranduil : Auriez-vous quelques doléances dont vous souhaiteriez me faire part ?_

_Jérémiel : Absolument pas jeune prince. Je viens en toute simplicité vers vous. Il m'incombe de vous délivrer un message._

_Thranduil : Un message ?_

_Jérémiel : Celui que je m'apprête à vous livrer imprégnera votre esprit alors que vos pensées continueront leurs évolutions. Gardez ces mots en mémoire, plus tard ils vous apparaîtront d'une limpidité surprenante._

_Thranduil : Que me racontez -vous là ? Si vous avez quelques griefs à mon encontre..._

_Jérémiel : Je n'ai aucun sentiment de ce genre à porter en Son nom, mais il en est un qui vous offrira le doute et la confusion. La dualité que vous éprouverez n'aura l'importance que vous lui accorderez. Accepter son destin est dans l'ordre des choses. Tout arrive avec la raison qui est sienne. Fougueux est votre esprit, grande votre espérance. Un règne en appelle à la capacité et au pardon. Il vous faudra le faire pour accéder à la clarté. Lorsque viendra le moment du choix, ayez souvenance de ce que votre cœur aura éprouvé. La durée d'un amour ne prouve pas sa force. Cela vous paraît bien étrange aujourd'hui, mais un jour viendra où mes paroles seront pour vous le réconfort au milieu d'une tempête qu'elle aura déclenché bien malgré elle. Redevenez alors l'elfe et non plus le monarque, et vous saurez ..._

L'homme leva la main d'un geste gracieux devant les yeux hagards du prince. Dès lors, Jérémiel repris une conversation des plus ordinaires devant le jeune ellon tout à fait conscient que cet étranger, pour lui, n'était en rien une menace. Il le ressentait c'était tout :

_Jérémiel : Magnifique jument prince Thranduil. Je vous laisse à vos occupations._

_Thranduil : Je n'ai plus le souvenir de votre requête Humain Jérémiel ?_

_Jérémiel : Je n'en avais aucune Mon Seigneur. Tout au plus une sincère admiration pour cette magnifique bête, dont je me suis fais obligation de porter à votre appréciation. Bonne journée Prince._

L'archange Jérémiel repris sa route aisément, avec l'assurance de son pouvoir. Celui d'aider son prochain.

Le choix d'apparaître aux yeux de ce prince, n'avait pas été aisé. De longues discussions s'étaient déroulés dans le chaos avant que la permission ne lui soit accordée mais au final, force était de constater, que Jérémiel, une fois de plus, avait eu raison.

Ce futur roi en valait la peine.

Toutefois, un grain de sable venait d'enrayer ses bonnes résolutions. Sa venue était intervenue un peu trop tard.

Neryëlle venait d'être demandée en fiançailles.

Cela n'était, pas prévu au départ.

Qui était derrière tout cela ? Un nom hideux brûlant de haine vint à son esprit.

Le dessein du roi était tout autre, mais IL était intervenu afin de le contrecarrer. Ce puissant ennemi, coutumier du fait, avait mis toute son ardeur à déjouer cet assemblage. Sa haine ne faillirait donc jamais ?

Il allait falloir s'en accommoder c'était un fait.

Dépité, l'archange Jérémiel repris sa route en pensant à ce monarque dont le destin venait de prendre une direction tout à fait inattendue. Malgré tout, il croyait en lui. Puisque les choses étaient ainsi, alors l'épreuve n'en serait que plus concluante.

La seule chose qu'il regrettait était Neryëlle et la peine qui serait sienne. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait en elle, cela ne suffirait pas à sauver leur union.

Il espérait juste que l'on prendrait soin de cette elleth dont le cœur serait irrémédiablement brisé.

Thranduil devraient faire des choix au cours de son long règne. Dans son ensemble, la tâche serait aisée. Sauf pour un, qui ferait sans aucun doute basculer son destin. Etait-il préparé à ce dilemme ? Jérémiel aimait à le penser...

Au loin, Neryëlle lui faisait un signe. Sa robe de velours entravait quelque peu sa marche, mais le sentiment naissant dans son cœur la portait littéralement vers lui.

A ses yeux, le jeune prince avait une profonde inclination à son encontre et cela faisait toute la différence. Oubliés les jeunes ellons de la cour du roi, oublié les jeux de l'enfance. S'offrait à elle la plus belle des promesses, celle de devenir un jour prochain, la promise du fils d'Oropher.

Thranduil fier, s'avançait déjà vers cette elleth magnifique. Brune, élancée, aussi parfaite que l'aurait espéré son père, à qui il n'avait pas encore confié ce doux secret, tout semblait indiquer un destin déjà ordonné par avance. Sauf qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi. De cela, aucunes de ces deux personnes n'en avaient conscience, sauf peut être...

Jérémiel disparut sous les frondaisons des arbres immenses. Là, à l'abri des regards, il observa un moment les deux jeunes elfes avant de disparaître dans un nuage de brume odorante, d'où les plus subtiles senteurs se mêlaient à celle d'un printemps naissant.

D'un pas hésitant, Olana se rendait dans la salle d'apparat où les Seigneurs d'Isendrill recevaient leurs hôtes.

En cette froide journée hivernale, la jeune fille avait rendez-vous avec son destin.

Tremblante, elle craignait l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Ses gouvernantes l'avaient préparé, avec un air narquois sur leurs lèvres. Pourquoi l'avait-on ainsi paré ?

Aucune réception n'était donnée en ce jour gris et pluvieux. L'hiver n'était pas propice aux banquets et autres divertissements. Les Seigneurs des terres alentours préféraient ne pas sortir de leurs domaines.  
>Que pouvait bien lui vouloir ses parents ?<p>

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Olana comprit que son funeste destin venait d'être sceller.

Assise aux côté de son époux, la duchesse d'Isendrill portait haut et fier son triomphe. Son mari, le Duc discutait avec un homme dont elle n'apercevait encore que le dos.

Ses frères, le sourire aux lèvres la dévisageaient d'un air entendu. Sa mère, comme toutes les fois où de grandes décisions étaient prises, s'octroya le privilège de lui annoncer LA nouvelle :

Duchesse : Ah, ma fille, vous voici enfin. J'ai faillit m'impatienter. Approchez-vous voyons petite sauvageonne. Votre père et moi-même avons pris une décision d'importance vous concernant.

A ces mots, le sang de la jeune fille se glaça. De la sueur coulait le long de son dos. Ces mots qu'elle avait tant redoutés allaient franchir la barrière des lèvres maternelles et elle sentait d'instinct, qu'il n'en résulterait pas de la joie :

Duchesse : Le Seigneur Conrad ici présent, est venu demander votre main et nous l'avons accepté. C'est un honneur pour notre famille d'accueillir un tel gentilhomme. Son ardeur à satisfaire le moindre de vos désirs nous a touché. Veuillez faire preuve de déférence envers votre futur époux et remercier le ciel qu'une telle providence se soit présenté pour vous ma fille !

Immobile, pétrifiée, abasourdis, Olana se sentit mourir. Là, entourée des siens, on venait de jeter sa vie en pâtures à un homme dont le visage émacié n'annonçait pas la vision d'un futur heureux.

Les traits abîmés par de vilaines cicatrices dues aux combats autant que par la varicelle, apportaient son lot de laideur à ces traits peu engageants. La seule grâce que trouvaient ses parents à cette personne était la possession de terres agricoles dont la mise en gérance par leurs propres soins en ferait de très riches Seigneurs.

Vendre leur propre enfant au profit de largesses dont chacun profiterait à son aise était le meilleur investissement qu'ils pouvaient espérer.

Lorsque le Seigneur Conrad s'approcha de sa promise, Olana recula si vivement qu'elle heurta la table.

Aveuglée par ses larmes, elle pivota et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Duchesse : Décidément, cette enfant me rendra folle. Veuillez l'excuser Seigneur Conrad, ne prenez pas ombrage de cette réaction intempestive. Elle est si émotive et si jeune…vous verrez par vous-même mon ami.

Conrad : Je n'en doute pas Duchesse. Olana me sera entièrement dévoué dès lors que j'aurais mit les choses au clair. Ma fiancée ne restera pas farouche très longtemps.

Duchesse : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, nous avons fait de cette enfant un modèle d'obéissance. Son éducation y a pourvu.

Conrad : C'est une excellente nouvelle Duchesse…oui, excellente !

Olana, les joues en feu, courait à perdre haleine. Se réfugiant dans le grenier où ses rêves de petite fille la faisaient encore espérer, elle hoquetait d'un désespoir poignant.

Où se trouvait-il le prince devant l'extraire à cette vie de malheur ? Tant de fois elle avait relus ses contes merveilleux où il était question de prince charmant aux cheveux blonds sur un beau cheval blanc…

Pourtant, à chaque lecture, cela sonnait faux. Jamais le rêve ne se matérialisait dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à vivre dans sa conscience…

Même les images aux enluminures magnifiques, ne la faisaient pas rêver.

Ce prince ne devait pas lui être destiné un point c'est tout !

Rageusement, elle s'empara du livre et déchira les pages laissant coulant les larmes d'un espoir enfuis.

Dans un coffre de bois de cèdre se trouvait Nanette, sa poupée talisman. Le seul objet trouvant grâce à ses yeux.

Seule dans ce grenier poussiéreux, au milieu de tous les rebuts dont personnes ne voulaient s'encombrer, elle la tint fermement contre son cœur. Sans qu'elle ne sache véritablement se l'expliquer, ce vieux jouet calma sa détresse.

Alors que la brûlure de sa souffrance s'éteignait petit à petit, un chant se fit entendre. Lointain et pourtant si compréhensible, il eut le mérite de faire cesser ses pleurs et tandis qu'un lourd parfum de lys se répandait sous les plafonds de la tour, ses paupières se baissèrent et s'allongeant à même le sol, elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Le temps n'aurait pu être plus magnifique en cette après midi d'été. La chaleur s'était atténuée, laissant la place à une légère brise. Les familles des futurs mariés étaient présentes. Assemblées autour des jeunes elfes, le roi Oropher et la mère de la mariée Dame Ënaelle joignaient les mains des époux selon la tradition elfique et bénissaient de leurs vœux ardents cette union.

Le roi fier de son fils le fixait avec tout l'amour dont un père était capable. Dame Ënaelle versait quelques larmes qu'elle aurait souhaité dissimuler, mais l'émotion l'emportait sur les convenances.

Au terme de ces échanges, les bagues en argents furent rendues aux parents, tandis que les anneaux d'or étaient glissés sur les index de chacun des mariés.

Dès lors, ils furent unis...

Les chants s'élevèrent lorsque naquit la nuit. Les époux heureux de se trouver enfin seuls, s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Leur première nuit d'amour fut douce et empreinte de poésie. Chacun se donna à l'autre comme ils l'avaient souhaité, avec un profond respect. L'acte charnel scellait définitivement cette union depuis longtemps promise.

Alanguie sur sa couche, Neryëlle, dormait depuis un moment. Thranduil se dirigeait vers un coffre où de somptueux bijoux étaient entreposés. Il l'ouvrit, et en sortit une pochette de soie rouge où deux réceptacle du plus pur cristal avaient été crées par le maître nain, le seul trouvant grâce à ses yeux, Dolgor.

Cela ressemblait à deux prismes creux attachés à une chaîne en or. Le prince souhaité en faire cadeau à son épouse dès son réveil. Dolgor avait été surpris par sa demande, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? La fonction de ce bijou particulier était d'emprisonner une mèche de cheveux de chacun des époux afin de la porter sur soi. Une bien jolie façon d'être au plus près l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il leva les deux prismes devant ses yeux, les cristaux captèrent la lumière des étoiles et un instant, sa raison fut troublée.

Venu de nulle part, un doute assaillit son esprit.

Les reflets changeants dansaient devant ses yeux comme un avertissement dangereux. Soudain, il lui semblait impérieux de dissimuler ces créations. Pour une raison inconnue, Thranduil sentait que cela ne devait pas être destiné à son épouse.

Une légère amertume l'envahit. Pourquoi renonçait il alors qu'il avait lui même choisi la réalisation de ce cadeau particulier ?

Les joyaux furent replacés dans leur pochette de tissus et oubliés durant un millénaire.

Au fond du coffre, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de scintiller malgré les ténèbres ...

La chapelle entièrement décorée de fleurs blanches, accueillait, en ce jour de liesse, une bien triste mariée.

Malgré la somptueuse robe que portait Olana, rien ne pouvait dissimuler la laideur de ce qui l'attendait. Par bonheur, Mère avait eu, pour une fois, la bonne idée de lui faire confectionner un voile dissimulant son visage. Cela lui permit de cacher les larmes que beaucoup entreverraient comme des celles du bonheur.

Comble de l'ironie, son futur époux, jouait son rôle à la perfection, usant et abusant de fausses marques de tendresse.

Penser que la dot de sa promise réglerait pas mal de ses problèmes, le rendait d'humeur joyeuse. Se dire qu'en plus, il ôterait à cette idiote le bien le plus précieux pour une jeune fille de son rang, lui offrait un sourire mielleux.

Ce soir, il ravirait la virginité de son épouse avec la délectation du chasseur ayant enfin sa proie en ligne de mire. Oui, pour le seigneur Conrad, l'avenir s'annonçait heureux.

Pour Olana, les choses étaient toutes autres. La mélancolie, le chagrin, l'obéissance à un despote...voici ce que lui offrirait cette union. Finalement, elle en conçut une horreur si grande, qu'elle faillit partir en courant.

Hélas, son éducation l'avait si bien annihilé, qu'elle lui avait ôté tout courage.

L'homme d'église bénit cette union vouée au malheur avec toute l'emphase qui était sienne. Après tout, il s'agissait de plaire à ces seigneurs dont la bonté d'âme n'avait d'égale que leur générosité envers sa précieuse personne. Profiter des bienfaits terrestres n'était sans doute pas un péché pour peu que l'on y accorde un peu de foi.

Le banquet fut festif. Le vin coulait à flot, les mets les plus fins défilaient, portés par les commis cuisiniers. Olana ne toucha à aucun de ces plats. Leurs goûts avaient un goût de fiel, comme la vie se présentant à elle.

L'accouplement fut rude et bestial, à l'image du porc que Mère avait poussé dans les bras de sa fille.

Dans la douleur, la jeune femme perdit le dernier rempart de son innocence.

Alors que son mari ronflait, heureux d'avoir manger jusqu'à la dernière miette du gâteau des noces, Olana, s'approchait de la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Un instant, les plus folles pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Quelque chose la retint, l'enjoignant à devenir forte, à grandir dans l'ombre de ce mécréant. Le regard levé vers les étoiles, leurs lumières l'apaisèrent. Une étrange odeur de lys flotta dans l'air. Une vague de souvenirs reflua à son esprit. Elle se revit enfant assise sur son lit...non, ce n'était pas sur son lit, mais sur les genoux de quelqu'un...

Pourquoi ce souvenir ne se présentait t'il pas dans son intégralité ? Qui était cette personne ?

Plus elle cherchait, moins elle trouvait.

Elle finit par s'éloigner de la fenêtre et fixant une dernière fois son époux, elle se fit une étrange promesse...celle un jour de faire disparaître de la surface de la terre ce chancre ne méritant pas le dixième de son attention.

Il s'agissait juste d'attendre le bon moment.

_"Un jour prochain, je tuerais cet homme._"

En ce glorieux jour, le voeux de cette jeune mariée venait d'être prononcé, pour le pire, mais surtout, espérait-elle, pour le meilleur.

Les cris parvenant de la chambre de Neryëlle effrayait le roi. Ce soir, son enfant naissait.

Il avait fallut patienter de longs centenaires avant que les Valar n'accorde ce bonheur immense à son épouse.

En ce qui le concernait, la savoir comblée lui suffisait. Cet enfant était peut être le baume dont son cœur éteint avait besoin pour renaître à l'amour.

C'est à la fois heureux, impatient, tendu, que Thranduil attendait l'heureux événement. Au bout d'un moment les cris de la mère furent remplacés par les hurlements de l'enfant.

Le mage Ishtâk tenait dans ses bras le Prince de Vert Bois le Grand, Légolas :

Ishtâk : Majesté, vous avez un fils !

Tout à sa joie, Thranduil s'approcha et pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Un descendant : enfin.

Son seul souhait aurait été de l'avoir avec la personne de ses rêves, mais cela ne lui avait pas été accordé.

Que restait-il de ce souvenir d'ailleurs ? Une impression, un manque...

Celui qu'il n'avait jamais réussis à combler. L'arrivée de cet être y suffirait-il ? Non pensa t'il. J'aimerais cet enfant, mais une partie de mon cœur restera à jamais condamné.

Le simple fait d'avoir cette pensée le blessait.

Comme une maladie dont on ne se remet jamais, la souffrance reviendrait souvent se rappeler à son esprit.

Il n'y aurait jamais de guérison...

Pour l'instant, il souriait à ce bébé, si beau, si innocent.

Il se jura de tout faire pour être digne de lui.

Ce soir là naquit un père.

Allongée sur son lit, aux affres avec une souffrance indicible, Olana hurlait sa douleur, comme on se livre à son confesseur.

Enceinte de sept mois et demi, il n'était pas normal de ressentir de si violentes contractions. Etait-ce les conséquences de la brutalité de la veille, lorsque son époux ivre mort l'avait frappé alors qu'une fois de plus elle se refusait à lui ?

L'on avait fait venir la matrone. D'une voix autoritaire, elle avait annoncé la naissance de cet enfant à sa mère pour cette nuit.

Cependant, avait elle rajouté, il ne survivrait probablement pas.

_"Faites ce que vous avez à faire."_, lui avait répondu la châtelaine. Et il en fut ainsi.

Durant de longues heures, Olana hurla sa souffrance et son malheur.

Des coursiers cherchaient le Seigneur Conrad dans tous les bordels environnants sans succès.

Au bout de la nuit, naquit un petit garçon. Son minuscule petit corps tenta de s'accrocher à la vie...

Transie, elle mit l'enfant contre son sein, espérant lui offrir un peu de chaleur autant que l'amour dont ce bébé aurait eu besoin pour quelques temps.

Une bonne partie de la nuit, elle caressa de son souffle chaud son petit crâne, le berçant, le cajolant. Le fin duvet de ses cheveux était si doux. Cette mère emplie d'un fol espoir désirait plus que tout un miracle.

Le nourrisson, ne pleurait pas, ne bougeait pas, tout juste devinait-on qu'il respirait.

Le sel de ses larmes ne fut pas celui de la vie…

Aux premières lueurs du jour, son souffle s'atténua pour s'éteindre.

Atone, Olana se prostra dans son lit, serrant l'enfant contre son cœur, gémissant sa douleur…

Comme une torture sans fin, la douleur l'enveloppait tel un linceul .

Une partie de son âme mourut cette nuit là, alors qu'on lui enlevait l'enfant des bras…

Seule, dans son lit rougit de son sang, la jeune femme ferma les yeux se laissant emporter par une dangereuse langueur.

_"Vous en ferez un autre ma fille. La vie continue." _fut les seuls mots dont on la gratifia.

Le Seigneur Conrad, tenait entre ses bras la petite fille que sa maîtresse venait de mettre au monde. Souriant, fier, il embrassait du bout des lèvres ce bébé joufflu dont la vigueur à hurler prouvait son envie de vivre, avant de la confier l'enfant à une gouvernante pour féliciter l'heureuse mère.

Seul, sur la place des anges, Gabriel, accueillait la petite âme, s'éveillant au nouveau monde auquel il était destiné.

De douces paroles enveloppèrent le nouveau né, le calmèrent et l'enfant quittant les voiles sombres de la mort naquit pour la seconde fois.

Délicatement, l'archange déploya ses ailes, bénit ce petit être et le confia aux soins d'Amalia, l'ange des petites âmes.

Gabriel souffla sur Olana, le souffle de l'espérance.

Il effaça de son esprit le désespoir et les ténèbres infiltrées comme un poison et la jeune femme sombra dans un long sommeil réparateur d'où la force lui fut insufflée.

Cette nuit là mourut une mère.

Par delà les mondes, par delà les croyances, par delà les différences, deux êtres aux cœurs meurtris vivaient les dernières épreuves de leurs solitudes.

Le chemin avait été long. Serein pour l'un, chaotique pour l'autre.

De grandes décisions avaient été prises. Il n'avait pas été facile de faire ce choix, mais devant tant d'abnégation à offrir à cette âme meurtrie un destin hors norme, Gabriel, par son intercession, su allouer à ceux qui doutaient la conviction de son choix.

Lui seul pouvait trouver dans ses retranchements la force et le courage indispensable à une telle volonté.

_Je serais leur trait d'union._

Plus qu'une affirmation…une promesse.

Là aussi, sa détermination provoqua l'admiration.

Neryëlle fut la seule ombre au tableau. Le grain de sable jeté par l'Ennemie…

Une telle destinée devait être méritée. Si ce fait était acquis pour Olana, il l'était moins pour le monarque…

Décision fut prise de le mettre à l'épreuve.

Une bien affreuse décision pourtant nécessaire, sous sa forme la plus cruelle : la dualité !

_Caractère de ce qui est double en soi au composé de deux éléments de nature différente._

Effacer totalement son ego, pour laisser place à l'Amour inconditionnel, à la fusion complète avec le tout.

En serait-il capable ?

Par cette opposition, on le jugerait.

Malheureusement, un sacrifice devait être à prévoir. Une bien triste pensée pour beaucoup. Un mal pour un bien pour d'autres. Une part d'ombre pour la lumière.

Les tâches furent réparties, les accords scellés et on laissa au destin le temps de s'accomplir.

Après le désespoir viendrait l'espoir.

Ce jour là naquit leur destin.

Aliénor fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Curieusement, son humeur n'était pas habituelle. Sa nuit, bien plus mouvementé que d'habitude, lui laissait un goût d'amertume dans la bouche.

Olana ne se sentait guère mieux. Il lui semblait avoir une chape de plomb sur les épaules :

Aliénor : Bon sang, je me sens toute courbaturée, comme si j'avais pris la plus grosse cuite de ma vie.

Olana : Je ne me sens pas très bien non plus.

Aliénor : As tu le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Olana : Vaguement...

Chaperon Rose entrait dans la tente en piaillant à qui mieux mieux :

Chaperon Rose : Ca y est ? Enfin réveillées ? Eh bien, si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirais que vous vous êtes envoyé...

Amélie : J'arrive au bon moment comme qui dirait hum ?

Chaperon Rose : C'est une manie chez vous de me couper la parole.

Aliénor : Chaperon, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Cesse de caqueter comme une poule.

Chaperon rose : Le roi est déjà prêt, je viens de le voir se diriger vers ses soldats. Il n'a pas l'air joyeux lui non plus. Que se passe-t-il ? Y aurait -il quelques événements que l'on chercherait à me cacher ?

Amélie : Laisse les donc tranquille.

Chaperon Rose : A voir la tête du roi, on dirait qu'il y a de la dispute dans l'air...Serait-tu Olana la source de son mécontentement ?

Aliénor : Fiche lui la paix...

Chaperon Rose : Comme toujours j'ai tapé juste.

Olana : Nous nous sommes disputés hier soir.

Chaperon Rose : Je m'en doutais un peu figure toi...

Aliénor : Alors pourquoi ne la laisse tu pas tranquille ?

Chaperon Rose : Parce que j'aimerais en connaître la raison voilà tout.

Aliénor : Tu ne manques pas d'air tout de même ! En quoi cela te regarde t'il ?

Chaperon Rose : Cesse donc de la surprotéger, ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'elle apprendra à se défendre Aliénor. Tout le monde à un jour où l'autre bouffé de la vache enragée, et pourtant, il faut bien continuer à avancer. Moi j'ai pris le parti de faire glisser sur mon jolie petit corps, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cela ne m'atteint pas...

Olana : Excuse-moi Chaperon, je sais que pour toi aussi, la vie n'a pas été tendre. Je vais tout te raconter.

Opéca, venait d'entrer sous la tente au moment même où Olana entamait son récit. Au fur et à mesure de sa narration, les deux jeunes femmes se lançaient des œillades de connivence. Lorsque ce fut terminé, Opéca ne put s'empêcher d'apporter un commentaire fort savoureux :

Opéca : Laisse tomber ! Ca ne vaut pas la peine de s'faire du mouron pour un péquenaud pareil...

Chaperon Rose : Le péquenaud en question est tout de même un roi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ma chère !

Opéca : Il n'empêche que c'est tout de même un péquenaud doublé d'un sombre crétin, parce que pour lui faire du mal, comme il l'a fait hier , faut pas avoir deux sous d'jugeotte dans l'carafon.

Aliénor : A part cet examen de conscience conduit dans les meilleures prédispositions, si tu n'as rien d'autres à ajouter, tu peux vaquer à tes occupations.

Opéca : Eh ben, je sens que la journée va être formidable. Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuie Olana ? Quel foin ! Tout le monde te cherchait. Toi quand tu t'emballes, tu fais pas semblant.

Chaperon Rose : Tu l'as fait mariner dans son jus et c'est très bien. Les mâles ont besoin de temps à autre d'une petite remise à niveau. Un bon équilibrage quoi. A présent, il est temps de passer à autre chose ma choupine. Le temps des réconciliations est venu et crois-moi, il va falloir mettre le paquet. Ils sont tous comme ça. Combler pour ne pas perdre…

Opéca : Quand t'auras fini d'débiter tes conneries, on pourra peut être s'entendre penser un peu avec not' tête. La tienne est toujours à trainer dans les calebars !

Chaperon Rose : D'où ma propension à en sortir gagnante ma chère contrairement aux traines savates de ton espèces. Se contenter des quelques miettes que je t'octroie suffit donc à ton bonheur ?

Un éclair sauvage illumina le regard d'Opéca. N'y tenant plus, elle agrippa une mèche de cheveux de Chaperon et tira avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Opéca : J'vais t'rabattre ton sale clapet la pouf !

Avant même que quiconque n'ait pu émettre le moindre geste, elle tenta, bien joué, de lui balancer un uppercut sur la pommette, mais Chaperon, aguerrie aux différentes techniques de défense, avorta sa tentative et d'un mouvement rapide lui administra un coup net à la gorge qui la fit tousser et cracher.

Enseigné par la plupart des bellâtres qu'elle fréquentait, la belle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Chaperon Rose : Bien, après une petite dérouillée matinale, je me sens d'humeur plus joyeuse. Je m'en vais aller consoler sa majesté. Son tourment se doit d'être alléger de mille et une façons.

Olana : Je me fiche de ce que tu pourrais lui faire.

Chaperon Rose : Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Tu me laisserais carte blanche ?

Olana rougit et son humeur changea du tout au tout :

Olana : Tu n'oserais pas ?

Chaperon Rose : Voilà choupine, j'en étais sûre. Un seul coffre fort pour le joujou du roi ! N'essais pas de te cacher de tes sentiments Olana. Ce roi est ton devenir que tu le veuille ou non. Bien, sur cette vérité criante dont je viens de t'arracher la confession, je vais accomplir ma petite mission. Opéca mon amie, ne t'inquiètes pas, ta gouaille va revenir avec force. Il te suffit juste de reprendre quelques bonnes goulées d'air frais matinal.

Et c'est en chantonnant que la belle quittait la tente, ses jolis petons chaussés de rose la portant dans la direction du monarque tout affairé à discuter avec son capitaine. Patiemment, elle attendit que les elfes finissent leur conversation avant de s'avancer vers lui.

S'abîmant dans une révérence presque trop parfaite, notre gourgandine entama la conversation le plus simplement du monde :

Chaperon Rose : Votre majesté. Veuillez pardonner ma hardiesse, mais je viens soumettre à votre appréciation un fait qui me semble de la plus haute importance tant la personne dont je vais vous parler est attachée à mon cœur.

Thranduil : Nous n'avons pas de temps à vous accorder.

Chaperon Rose : Oh, pardonnez-moi majesté, cependant si je vous dis que la personne en question porte le nom d'Olana, cela vous interpellera t'il un peu plus ?

Thranduil : Que cherchez vous à nous dire ?

Chaperon Rose : Trois fois rien Sire, et pourtant cela vous paraîtra beaucoup.

Thranduil : Faites vite, notre temps est compté.

Chaperon rose : Bien entendu Majesté, cela tiendras en trois mots : apprenez à comprendre. Voilà, j'ai fini...Majesté !

Devant la stupéfaction de Thranduil, Chaperon Rose ne put que sourire :

Thranduil : Comment osez-vous ?

Chaperon Rose : Je ne souhaite en aucune façon vous manquer de respect Mon Seigneur, mais parfois, la parole d'une gourgandine, puisque c'est ainsi que vous me voyez, a bien plus de valeurs que le plus sage de vos conseillers. Posez-vous la question de savoir quel intérêt aurais-je à provoquer votre courroux en vous délivrant pareil conseil ?

Le roi observa cette drôle de jeune femme parfaitement irréfléchie à son goût et pourtant si pleine de bon sens :

Chaperon Rose : Oh les jolies fleurs blanches !

La jeune femme montrait sur un talus, un amas de niphrédil, se mêlant à un buisson :

Chaperon Rose : Olana ADORE, les fleurs blanches, elle dit que cela lui rappelle souvent une odeur d'un moment très particulier de son enfance. C'est qu'elle n'en a pas eu beaucoup, de moment heureux j'entends...Je m'en voudrais de retenir d'avantage votre majesté. Si vous pensez qu'une punition s'impose pour ma propension à dire certaines vérités, je suis prête à accepter mon châtiment sur le champ...

Si l'humeur du souverain ne se trouvait pas si entaché par les événements de la veille, il aurait très certainement rit aux propos de cette femme. Elle possédait un tel aplomb mais également un tel charme, qu'il était difficile de lui résister.

Thranduil : Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous nous montrerons plein de sollicitudes et vous pardonnons cet excès de familiarité.

Chaperon Rose : Votre majesté est trop bonne. Décidément, ces fleurs sont magnifiques...elles rendraient très certainement le sourire à mon amie tout à son chagrin. Bien le bonjour Sire.

Avec une légèreté due à l'insouciance, elle fit demi-tour et trottina vers ses amies. Thranduil laissa son regard vagabonder sur les fleurs éclairées par un rayon de soleil.

Sans plus réfléchir, il les cueillit toutes et trouva Oilïnn à qui il les confia :

_Thranduil : Veillez à ce que ces fleurs ,ne manquent point d'eau Oilïnn._

_Oilïnn : Comme il vous plaira Mon Seigneur._

Caché sous les frondaisons des arbres, le cavalier noir s'avançait vers Bolg :

Cavalier noir : Préparez vos chiens ! Nous allons donner du fil à retordre à ces elfes. Offrons-leur un peu de distraction. Et surtout, que personne ne la touche !

Bolg : Bien.

Cavalier noir : Bien ?... Bien qui ?

Bolg : Bien mon Seigneur.

Cavalier noir : Voici comme il me plaît d'être traité. Ayez-en souvenance !

Sa beauté jurait face la laideur de l'orque. La rage contenue de Bolg se déversa sur ses hommes. Il hurla ses ordres :

Bolg : Serrez vos rangs ! Tuez, tuez, mais ne touchez pas l'humaine aux cheveux clairs !

Une vingtaine d'orques assoiffés de sang, avides d'en découdre, montèrent leurs ouargues. Ces loups malfaisants, vivaient au Rhovanion au troisième âge du soleil.

Ces derniers avaient conclus une alliance avec les orques des montagnes et devinrent leurs montures telles des chevaux.

Sauron, tout à fait satisfait de cet accord, les fit se reproduire en grande quantité accentuant leur laideur et leur férocité en les habituant à détester, autant l'odeur des hommes que celle des elfes.

Avec une telle hargne, ces bêtes immondes devenaient dangereuses pour elles mêmes. Leurs propres maîtres, se devaient alors de les museler lorsqu'ils ne les montaient pas afin de les empêcher de s'entredévorer

Possédant une fourrure épaisse tirant sur le gris, des gueules garnis de crocs acérés et des yeux rouges où se reflétait la folie, on devait s'en approcher avec la plus élémentaire prudence.

Quant à celui en charge de les nourrir…Mieux valait qu'il fasse preuve de témérité.

Le cavalier noir, bien campé dans ses deux étriers fixait au loin la colonne du convoi. Un mauvais rictus étirait ses traits.

Bolg : Prendrez-vous le commandement ?

Cavalier noir : Je ne viens pas avec vous. Je vous laisse la jouissance de vos actes Bolg.

L'orque blanc coula un regard en biais :

Cavalier noir : Il n'est pas encore temps pour moi de me montrer. Bientôt…

Bolg : Je vomis ces elfes, sales insectes rampant. Je vais laisser dans mon sillage une odeur de peur et de charogne…

Cavalier noir : Et vous n'aurez aucun mal pour cela, je n'en doute pas. Allez-y, faites étalage de votre talent. J'ai hâte de le constater par moi-même.

La plupart des soldats attendaient l'ordre de leur chef. Empoignant fermement leur hache, ils avaient hâte d'en découdre.

Utilisée comme arme de combat, le poids de cette arme n'était pas un souci pour ces êtres doués d'une force phénoménale, car leur frappe plus puissante, permettait de désarmer l'adversaire et briser sa garde, ce qui représentait un net avantage.

Fin prêt, ils s'impatientaient, animés d'un désir fou. Bolg leva son poing et soudain, tous s'élancèrent d'un même élan.

Olana, la tête vide, laissait son esprit à la dérive. De temps à autre, ses mains effleuraient ses longs cils où de discrètes larmes s'accrochaient. Son mal être se sentait à distance. Ses épaules, légèrement affaissées trahissaient sa fatigue.

Apercevoir au loin, le roi aux côtés de ses conseillers, alors qu'elle-même aurait souhaité être à leur place, la minait. Les longs cheveux blonds clairs de l'ellon, se perdaient dans les plis de son manteau couleur prune.

Même de dos, sa prestance l'impressionnait. Bien que partagé, entre l'admiration et la colère, son cœur hésitait à pardonner.

Réfléchissant au moyen de repartir dans son monde, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision ferme et définitive. Son hésitation signait son désir de rester, mais elle ne pouvait accepter d'avoir été traité de la sorte.

Tout à son raisonnement, un cri la fit sursauter. L'un des soldats s'exprimait en Sindarin. Sa voix forte sema le trouble parmi les elfes. Tout le monde s'affola.

Jack et Aliénor, comprirent immédiatement. Un danger approchait.

Luthïen s'approcha d'eux :

Luthïen : Une attaque d'orque. Restez avec le convoi.

Aliénor : Hors de question l'ami. Je combattrais avec vous. Donne-moi une arme !

Jack : T'as intérêt à ne pas m'oublier l'elfion.

Un bref sourire de Luthïen leur fit comprendre qu'il appréciait leur aide. A la volée, il leur lança deux épées :

Jack : 'tain, j'aurais préféré un poignard. Je suis pas un chevalier de la Table Ronde !

Le mercenaire jeta l'épée en direction de Prince Charmant :

Prince Charmant : Vous n'y pensez pas j'espère ? Un gentilhomme comme moi ne saurait prendre part à un combat de cette envergure.

Jack : J'aurais dû m'en douter. Occupe-toi des femmes. Fais gaffe à elle !

Prince Charmant : Cela je pourrais l'envisager.

Jack : Non tu pourrais pas, tu VAS !

Nimïel récupéra l'épée et l'elfe se plaça aux côtés d'Aliénor et Jack. Ensemble ils éperonnèrent leurs montures et suivirent Luthïen.

Les cris provenaient de toute part à présent. On les encerclait.

Olana se tournait dans tous les sens. Quels étaient donc ces…

Le souvenir des deux orques rencontrés la nuit dernière revint à sa mémoire.

Se pourraient-ils qu'ils reviennent pour moi ?

Une terreur indicible s'empara de tout son être. Affolée, elle tenta vainement de se calmer mais ces cris, cette agitation…

Thranduil se tournait vers elle une dernière fois, s'assurant qu'elle était sous bonne garde. Déjà, un soldat se tenait à ses côtés. Soulagé, elle resta collée à lui.

Au devant, Luthïen et ses hommes s'engageaient dans une riposte des plus sanglantes.

Hache levées, les orques fonçaient vers leurs ennemies. Les coups s'abattaient le plus souvent dans le vide, les elfes étant fort rapide dans leurs mouvements.

L'embuscade, traîtresse, avait surpris tout le monde. Les gens de la Cour, s'étaient regroupés espérant se protéger les uns les autres…

Chaperon Rose, Opéca et Amélie, toutes trois réfugiées sous le charriot d' Ëlnar, l'intendant, tentaient, tant bien que mal, de cacher leur peur :

Chaperon Rose : Si nous nous en sortons, je te promets ma brune amie de t' offrir une belle dérouillée.

Opéca : C'est moi qui t'l'a mettrait, la blonde…

Amélie, prise en sandwich entre les deux péronnelles avait les yeux hagards :

Opéca : T'inquiètes la vieille, on les laissera pas t'saigner.

Amélie : Pougne ! Merci mes fifilles…

Aux cris succédèrent le bruit sourd des pattes des ouargues frappant le sol impatient de mordre, déchiqueter, tuer…

Thranduil, l'épée en main, porta le premier coup sur un orque hurlant sa fureur. Le tranchant de son arme atteignit la main du monstre sectionnant deux de ses doigts. Ouvrant de grands yeux, il laissa tomber son cimeterre au sol alors que le roi d'un geste fluide le décapita sans la moindre hésitation.

L'horrible tête se détacha du corps et roula jusque sous la charrette où les trois femmes avaient trouvé refuge. Le sang d'Amélie ne fit qu'un tour. Devant ces deux énormes yeux emplis de terreur, figés pour l'éternité, elle se mit à pousser un cri et sans que les deux jeunes femmes ne comprennent vraiment le pourquoi de sa réaction, elle attrapa cette…chose et sortit de son abri invectiver ces attaquants aussi fourbes que cruels.

Ces sons aigus, attirèrent l'attention de l'animal que montait Bolg. Il grogna et se mit à courir, encouragé par son maître, vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris.

Il distingua une grosse femme complètement hagarde que deux autres humaines tentaient de résonner.

D'un coup de pied, il ordonna à son ouargue d'accélérer sa course dans cette direction.

Avec effroi, les trois femmes virent ce monstre surgit des enfers approcher à la vitesse de la lumière. Complètement tétanisées, aucune d'entre elles n'eut le réflexe de se cacher. Lui faire face avec toute l'intrépidité qui les caractérisait, voici ce qu'elles firent :

Chaperon Rose : Trouve une idée Opéca vite !

Opéca : J'sais pas moi !

Amélie s'était mise à hurler, c'était déjà un bon début.

La peur faisait souvent faire des choses folles ce fut ce qui se produisit pour elles. Pendant qu'elle poussait un hurlement à réveiller les morts, Opéca arracha des mains de la doyenne la tête qu'elle tenait encore fermement par sa tignasse et la balança d'un geste rageur à la face de ce monstre balafré.

Un coup de tête d'un adversaire la portant encore sur ses épaules n'était déjà pas agréable, mais que dire lorsque, détachée, celle-ci avait des velléités de voyage et avait pris une vitesse de croisière hallucinante ? Le boulet de canon, atterrit en pleine face de l'orque.

Il faut croire que travailler dans une maison de plaisir, où elle avait souvent affaire à des ivrognes, lui avait appris à se défendre, car la précision de son tir aurait pu figurer dans un récit de faits de guerres.

Groggy, mais surtout surpris, Bolg se demanda à quelles sortes de femelles il avait affaire là ?

Ceci étant fait, une décision fut rapidement envisagée. La vengeance serait le maître mot de son action.  
>La fureur l'habita dès l'instant où l'idée de les trucider, s'imposait à son esprit.<p>

Il décocha une formidable gifle à Opéca.

Sous le choc, elle tomba sur le dos en poussant un cri. Chaperon Rose cherchait des yeux un caillou, un objet, bref, de quoi frapper sur cette montagne de muscles bien décidée à en découdre.

Amélie hurlait toujours et Blog décida de lui donner une bonne raison de crier. Un coup de poing sur sa mâchoire la fit taire instantanément.

Le souffle coupé, elle tomba à genoux portant la main à son visage.

Etourdie, mais encore consciente, elle vérifia immédiatement qu'elle n'avait pas perdue sa dent…

Les dieux étaient avec elle ce jour là ! Elle était encore en place.

Soulagée, elle put s'évanouir à son aise.

Heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé un semblant d'arme, Chaperon Rose tenait entre ses mains…une énorme poêle en fer, à moins que cela ne fût de la fonte tant elle était lourde.

Bien décidée à s'en servir, elle nargua l'orque en l'invectivant avec un vocabulaire bien choisi.

Lorsqu'il la vit si bien armé, il eut tout bonnement envie de rire avant de la déchiqueter de son cimeterre, mais soudain, la couleur de ses cheveux l'en dissuada.

L'humaine aux cheveux clairs ne devait pas être touchée.

Déçu de ne pouvoir infliger une bonne correction à cette impudente, il se contenta de la fixer de ses yeux emplis de haine en grognant, puis se tourna en direction, d'Opéca.

Sa chevelure foncée l'autorisait à se venger d'elle, aussi il leva son bras bien haut, prenant l'élan nécessaire pour la tuer d'un coup net.

Son geste resta en suspens. Une flèche venait de se planter dans son bras.

La pointe acérée s'enfonça dans ses chairs faisant couler un sang noir.

D'un geste sec, il arracha le bout de métal planté dans son muscle. Des lambeaux de peaux se détachèrent offrant un spectacle horrible aux deux femmes. Heureusement, Amélie gisait toujours à terre inconsciente.

Luthïen, s'approchait de Bolg l'épée en main sous le regard admirateur de Chaperon Rose.

Le combat fut rude. L'orque, diminué par sa blessure frappait au hasard et pas toujours avec justesse ce dont profita Luthïen. En possession de tous ses moyens, l'elfe combattait sans relâche.

Toutefois, Bolg réussit à le déstabiliser. Il en profita pour remonter sur son ouargue, rejoindre ses comparses.

Olana, toujours aux côtés du soldat, tremblait comme une feuille. Accroupie au sol, elle tentait de se rassurer, éviter la panique…

Impossible pour elle de trouver refuge sous des arbres où près des charriots.  
>Isolée entre les hautes herbes, son choix était vite fait…resté sagement aux côtés de l'ellon qui avait la lourde tâche de la protéger.<p>

Sauf que…

Un orque arriva traitreusement, par derrière, attaquer l'elfe isolé. Sautant de son animal, il tomba lourdement sur le jeune soldat l'écrasant de tout son poids. Un corps à corps terrible s'en suivit auquel l'elfe ne résisterai pas bien longtemps pensait-elle.

Dans un sursaut de courage, elle se saisit d'une grosse pierre et s'approcha de l'orque avec la ferme intention de le frapper à la tête. Il sentit son odeur, avant même de la voir.

Il se tourna…

Ce qu'elle lut dans ce regard ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la folie. Pure et simple.

Avec un affreux ricanement, il infligea une atroce blessure à l'ellon. Son coutelas se planta profondément dans sa cuisse arrachant un cri de douleur au jeune soldat.

Horrifiée, Olana sentit venir sa fin prochaine. Des images, qu'elle aurait souhaité oublier à tout jamais, se superposèrent au visage de l'orque.

Conrad, son légitime époux et bourreau revenait la narguer ouvertement.

Dans un sursaut de courage, elle jeta sa pierre sur l'orque. Retroussant ses lèvres en un rictus redoutable, il s'apprêtait à lever une nouvelle fois son arme, lorsque ses yeux se rétrécirent comme s'il réfléchissait.

Cet instant d'hésitation profita à Olana. L'ellon, blessé, lui tendit son poignard. Elle le prit dans sa main et su d'instinct ce qu'il fallait faire.

C'est alors qu'un cri strident, un cri de bête les fit tous sursauter.

La jeune femme et l'orque levèrent ensemble la tête vers les cieux.

Malheureusement, l'oiseau aux ailes gigantesques, profitait de l'effet de surprise, pour approcher ses serres avec la ferme intention de s'emparer d'elle.

Thranduil à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, perçu le danger avant même de le voir.

Il fut terrifié. Elle allait être emportée sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir…

Il éperonna son cheval le poussant à ses dernières limites…

Tétanisée, Olana ferma les yeux s'apprêtant à s'en remettre à son créateur…Rien n'aurait pu la sauver. Les larmes coulèrent. Ainsi finissait ce rêve qu'elle ne vivrait sans doute jamais jusqu'à son apogée…

Lorsqu'un autre cri aigu se fit entendre, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une vision ahurissante.

Un aigle…

Un aigle blanc, d'une impressionnante majesté se ruait vers l'oiseau. Il portait en lui autant de grâce que de détermination à vaincre son ennemi.

Le volatile, agile se détourna de cette menace s'élevant à nouveau dans les airs et décrivant de larges cercles attendant son rival pour se battre.

Les deux animaux se firent face et s'affrontèrent toutes serres dehors.

Nimïel, tout proche, comprit qu'il fallait agir vite. Olana, sentit une montée d'adrénaline la pousser à agir avec une féroce détermination. Ses doigts tenaient toujours le poignard. D'instinct, elle sut où frapper.

La dague s'enfonça jusqu' à la garde dans l'abdomen de l'orque. Sans lâcher le manche l'arme remonta au travers des chairs tendres.

Brusquement sa main fut prise de tremblements.

Elle tomba à terre fixant avec horreur l'orque tombé sur ses genoux tentant désespérément de retenir ses viscères.

Un long râle accompagna sa fin.

Une odeur putride s'éleva autour d'elle. Le jeune elfe tentait de la réconforter…peine perdue, elle ne voyait que le sang, ne sentait que l'odeur de la mort…

Toute cette barbarie ne finirait donc jamais ?

Comment avait-elle trouvé le courage de massacrer ce monstre ?

Complètement hagarde, sa seule préoccupation était de frotter ses mains sales sur l'herbe. Effacer les traces…ôté cette souillure…

Pendant ce temps, au dessus de sa tête, une bataille se livrait.

L'aigle plantait son bec crochu sous le cou de l'oiseau lequel poussait un cri horrible et rassemblait ses ailes d'où des griffes pointaient, en les dirigeant vers le corps de l'aigle. Tournoyant sur lui-même, il évita l'attaque et revint sur ce monstre ailé porter le coup fatal.

Ses serres se plantèrent sur son cou et infligèrent le coup mortel.

La tête de l'oiseau pendit selon un angle suspect et il tomba au sol comme une pierre.

Nimïel, poussait sa monture dans ses derniers retranchements. Au moment où le cadavre du volatile tombait en vrille au dessus de la jeune femme, l'elfe se penchait vers elle en criant :

Nimïel : Prenez ma main Olana, vite !

Obéissante, elle se leva tel un ressort et saisissant les doigts de son ami, elle se sentit soulevé du sol, au moment même où le roi arrivait.

Il la vit s'éloigner jetée en travers du cheval.

Soulagé, il appela Luthïen :

Thranduil : Luthïen ! Occupez-vous de ce soldat !

Il éperonna à nouveau sa monture et rejoignit le reste de sa troupe. Les derniers attaquants faisaient demi-tour. Aliénor en plein corps à corps avec un orque et en fort mauvaise posture, fut secourue par Jack.

Le poids de son adversaire l'handicapait fortement. Ce ne fut pas la même partition dès qu'il passa entre les mains de son ami.

Le combat au corps à corps, était une des spécialités de ce mercenaire. Habitué, le plus souvent pour des missions secrètes, à tuer en silence, il avait acquis un sérieux savoir faire quant à l'élimination d'un ennemi sans la moindre arme.

L'enseignement des arts martiaux pratiqué chez les marines se doublait d'entrainements de combats au couteau.

Très poussé, la formation des recrues était impitoyable.

Neutraliser le danger efficacement en économisant son attaque, gérer le stress, porter un coup sur un point du corps particulièrement sensible…tels étaient les secrets de frappe du soldat Jack.

Acculé, l'orque subit ces attaques de front ne sachant comment les parer. Cette façon de se battre n'était pas ordinaire. Plus d'une fois il ne put esquiver les coups jusqu'à celui qui lui fut fatal.

Du tranchant de la main, Jack porta un coup sous la gorge de son attaquant. Il s'effondra net…et mort…

Aliénor se relevait difficilement. La force de l'orque l'avait rudement secoué. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le féliciter :

Aliénor : Bon sang Jack, il faut que tu m'enseignes cela sans tarder !

Jack : C'est quand tu veux ma belette.

Déjà, les derniers fuyards s'éloignaient rapidement.

Nimïel se rapprochait de ses amis avec Olana contre lui. Aliénor s'élança dans leur direction :

Aliénor : Ca va Olana? Tu n'as rien ?

Encore secouée par cette attaque d'une violence inouïe, la jeune femme semblait atone.

Jack s'approcha du cheval :

Jack : Vas-y Nimïel, donne la moi.

Précautionneusement, l'elfe la fit descendre et Jack la prit dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui. Elle pleurait :

Olana : Je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué…

Aliénor : Qui ça ma douce ?

Olana : Je l'ai tué…

Soudain, l'orage éclata avec une rare violence :

Olana : **J'en ai assez !** Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il ? Je veux rentrer chez moi !

La jeune femme faisait une véritable crise de nerfs. Aliénor tenta de la réconforter, mais Chaperon Rose, toute échevelée et courant vers son amie l'en dissuada.

Elle criait à présent :

Olana : Même le roi en veut à ma personne…Je le déteste, je le déteste !

Profondément agitée, plus rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir la calmer. Thranduil se tenait non loin de là.

Inquiet, lui aussi s'était approché. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à descendre de sa monture, il entendit ses derniers mots.

Blessé, il préféra faire demi-tour.

Ce fut alors que Chaperon Rose entra en scène.

Sa main s'abattit sur le visage d'Olana avec une telle vigueur qu'elle en fut la première étonnée :

Chaperon Rose : Pardonne-moi ma belle, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Aliénor, interloquée se mit en colère :

Aliénor : Tu dépasses les bornes Chaperon !

Chaperon Rose : Mais enfin, quand allez vous la secouez un peu ! Vous ne l'aidez pas en agissant de la sorte. Allez-vous en et laissez moi lui parler. Allez ouste, je ne veux plus vous voir.

Estomaquée, Aliénor comptait bien lui démontrer sa façon de parler, lorsqu' Amélie calma tout ce joli petit monde :

Amélie : Allez-vous donc partir comme c'est t'y qu'elle vous l'a d'mandez ? Vous inquiétez pas, sous ses airs d'écervelée, la p'tiote en a d'la jugeote.

Tous s'éloignèrent. La guerrière jeta un œil en arrière, comme pour s'assurer que tout danger était écarté...et encore...Le fait de laisser Olana avec Chaperon ne la rassurait qu'à moitié.

Enfin tranquille, Chaperon put commencer son sermon :

Chaperon Rose : Maintenant tu vas sécher tes larmes sinon la petite sœur de ce que tu viens de recevoir ne va pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez.

La goutte au nez, Olana leva son visage inondée vers son amie. Un mouchoir en main, la gourgandine moucha ce charmant petit nez. Avec ce geste qui la caractérisait tant, Olana passa ses mains sur ses yeux au moment même où le roi se tournait vers elle, ce que ne manqua pas d'observer Chaperon.

Chaperon Rose : Bien ! Voici la seule chose intelligente que tu viens de faire. J'ai remarqué combien ce geste attendrissait sa précieuse majesté. Bon sang Olana, il va falloir te décider à grandir une bonne fois pour toute. Je sais bien les misères que tu as vécu jusqu'ici, et tu n'es pas la seule crois moi, mais là, tu as un roi à tes pieds et tu fais ta tête de cochon...C'est juste impossible ! Alors tu vas te calmer, remonter en scelle comme une digne jeune femme noble que tu es, contrairement à moi, et montrer à ces elfes que tu en as...Pas dans le pantalon, cela s'entend, mais dans la tête. Laisse leurs la supériorité de leurs attributs, ça leur donne l'impression d'être indispensable pour nous pauvres femelles. Ceci dit, tu peux en tirer de nombreux avantages pour peu que tu saches mener tes affaires avec la dextérité qui s'impose.

Olana ouvrit de grands yeux avant de sourire. Elle n'avait pas sa pareille, Chaperon, pour mettre en évidence des vérités criantes.

Chaperon Rose : Juste au moment où sa...charmante, délicieuse, magnifique majesté s'apprêtait à venir te cueillir comme une rose et t'embarquer sur son destrier, te consoler…Voire pourquoi pas...chut, laisse moi finir, tu es monté sur tes grands chevaux en criant comme une possédée. Penses-tu que cela lui ait fait plaisir d'entendre sa dulcinée, pour laquelle il se meuuuuuurt d'amour, hurler qu'elle le déteste ?

Tu as tout intérêt à te montrer à la hauteur de ton pardon. Peut être que si tu lui proposais le coup du lapin farceur…

A peine avait elle terminer son discours, que la jeune femme, partait dans un fou rire libérateur, bientôt suivi par Chaperon Rose. Aliénor fronçait les sourcils :

Aliénor : Que lui racontes encore cette écervelée ?

Gabriel : Cette écervelée, comme il vous plait de la nommer, à certainement plus de détermination et d'abnégation que vous n'en aurez jamais malgré votre courage guerrière Aliénor.

Tous le fixèrent intensément :

Opéca : Ma parole, mais si j'te connaissais pas mon Gabinou, j's'rais prête à affirmer que t'en pinces pour elle ?

Gabriel : **OPECA !**

Nimïel : Il a peut être raison.

Prince Charmant : Vous allez bientôt nous dire que nous devrions nous fiez à son bon sens ? Nous laissez guider par cette gueuse ?

Opéca : Parce que t'as mieux à dire et à faire le bouffon ? A part t'occuper d'tes miches, tu sais rien faire d'autres.

Mic Mac ricanât bêtement, comme seul un lutin pouvait le faire :

Mic Mac : Couillon !

Prince Charmant : Mais je ne permettrais pas à ce gnome de me manquer de respect.

Mic Mac : Provoques-moi en duel tartuffe.

Prince charmant : Oh, c'est trop fort ! Je ne vais tout de même pas m'abaisser à lui accorder plus d'importance qu'il ne mérite, d'autant que j'ai fait preuve d'un héroïsme surprenant. Un haut fait à marquer dans mes annales. Pour un peu, je m'embrasserais.

Mic Mac : Ah ouais ? Quèque t'as fait ?

Prince Charmant : J' ai fait de mon corps un rempart contre l'invasion ennemi !

Jack : Mais bien sûr l'avorton. Tu veux dire que tu t'es planqué quelque part en attendant la fin quoi ! Allez remet ta perruque en place et va compter les mouches.

Prince Charmant : Parce que ma perruque est de travers ? Fichtre, il faut que je sois présentable en toute circonstance. Ce serait un grave manquement de retenue. Oh Gabriel, vous êtes quelque peu décoiffé vous aussi. On dirait qu'il y a de la rébellion dans l'air.

Gabriel : Pardon ? Mais que dîtes-vous ? Laissez de côtés ces préoccupations grotesques. Il me faut porter les derniers sacrements à deux soldats tombés sur le champ d'honneur.

Cependant, ses mains passèrent discrètement sur sa chevelure, puis il s'en fut à son devoir.

Prince Charmant : Ceci dit, j'ai véritablement sauvé la vie d'une elfe.

Opéca : Une seule ?

Prince Charmant : Excusez-moi ma chère, mais comment aurais-je pu m'allonger sur plusieurs corps en même temps ?

Opéca et Mic Mac se lancèrent un regard torve…Ils avaient tout compris.

Au loin, un attroupement s'était formé autour du cadavre de l'oiseau mort.

Jack et Aliénor l'avait aperçu eux aussi et instantanément, les deux amis se comprirent et s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Nimïel n'avait rien perdu de leur échange et lui aussi les rejoignait...

Aliénor : Que fait un Bekzog sur ces terres ?


	14. Chapter 14

Voici un texte que je viens de finir à l'instant. Je l'avais dans la tête depuis un petit moment, je vous l'offre ce soir.

Méliane, Evraldrym, Amrod, Fanélia et peut être d'autres…ceci est pour vous. A plus.

La dernière danse

Laissez-moi-vous conter une histoire. Une histoire qui pourrait arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Elle n'apportera aucun crédit à certaines croyances où en intensifieras l'importance pour d'autres. La place à laisser à l'imaginaire est en rapport avec celle accordé à la tolérance.

Cette histoire commença d'une façon tout à fait banale. Une femme se trouvait en réanimation, dans les urgences d'un hôpital de province. La conséquence d'un acte devenu hélas ordinaire, avait fait de cette jeune femme une naufragée de la vie.

Celle qu'elle fuyait ne lui offrait plus grand chose, si ce n'était de la souffrance et un cruel manque d'attention. Une dose trop importante d'anti dépresseur l'avait conduite dans ce service où toute la misère du monde se retrouvait.

Combien d'êtres abîmés par des maux inavouables échouaient en ces lieux ? Beaucoup, aux dires de certains médecins. Trop aux yeux des bien pensants. Après tout, s'ils le souhaitaient vraiment…Qu'ils nous débarrassent le plancher !

Les blouses blanches finissaient même par haïr ces exceptions se montrant quelquefois à la limite de la dureté.

Leur donner l'envie de ne plus recommencer ? Beaucoup se chargeaient en effet de leur faire regretter leurs passages à l'acte et ressentir combien leurs présences encombraient un service déjà bien saturé. Finalement, peut être existait t'il une médecine plus noble que celle-ci ? Nettoyer des estomacs surchargés de produits chimiques en tout genre, n'était sans doute pas la panacée pour ces futurs pontes du milieu médical.

Cette jeune femme, nommée Alice, se trouvait ainsi entre deux mondes. Un peu dans celui qu'elle aurait désiré quitter et beaucoup dans celui qu'elle s'apprêtait à connaître.

Son coma pouvait être réversible avait assuré les médecins à son mari, un homme sans doute trop occupé par sa personne pour se souvenir qu'à ses côtés vivait un être humain.

Trop occupé également pour en oublier de considérer avec un peu plus d'attention cet être lui sacrifiant ses plus belles années. Drame de la vie ordinaire aurait pu dire certains. Drame tout court. Tant de soumission, tant de remontrances, tant de mots blessants, avaient dressé autour de cette jeune femme un mur qui l'avait isolé au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans ce semblant de vie. Petit à petit, la fleur s'était fanée, petit à petit, les rêves s'étaient dissipés comme un mirage.

Un bel après midi de printemps, elle avait décidé de quitter la scène, son rôle à jouer étant devenu inexistant. Dans ses mains, les comprimés, comme autant de promesses d'un envol mémorable sans espoir d'atterrissage. Un vol direct pour les étoiles avec pour destination le néant… Quelques verres d'alcool pour tenir compagnie…

Chimie moderne grandeur et décadence de tes molécules !

A présent, elle se trouvait là, si frêle, si pâle entre ces draps de coton blancs et cette myriade de tuyaux la reliant inévitablement au processus aléatoire de la survie d'un corps.

Sa conscience, elle, n'était pas éteinte, bien au contraire.

Plus éveillée que jamais, son désir de profiter pleinement de son aventure la faisait enfin se sentir vivante, sans doute pour la première fois de son existence.

Il la dirigea donc vers un magnifique endroit. Là où aucune être humain n'était jamais allé.

Non, ce n'était pas le paradis comme beaucoup se plaisait à le nommer pour faire revenir dans le droit chemin les brebis égarées.

On appelait cet endroit "Le Monde des anges", car c'est là, qu'ILS se retrouvaient.

Chacun était en charge d'une personne sur cette terre si difficile que son propre créateur, fatigué, en était arrivé à octroyer pour chaque âme, un gardien.

Grandeur et décadence, l'âme humaine avait cet avantage de se pervertir elle-même et inviter le malheur quant il aurait été souhaitable de le laisser devant une porte close.

Chacun s'évertuait donc à les conduire du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Parfois leurs possibilités étaient réduites à néant. Le plus bel ange au monde ne peut offrir que ce qu'il possède...

Alïniel, lui, souhaitait offrir bien plus que ce qu'il possédait.

Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. De cela, il n'en était pas question.

Sa lutte pour la retenir devenait acharnée. Ses forces déclinaient. Qui aurait pu lui venir en aide ?

L'abnégation ? Il en aurait pour deux et il se battrait, quoiqu'il puisse advenir.

Pour ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux, pour ce qu'elle représenterait bientôt pour son cœur, il se sentait prêt à prendre le risque. Alors qu'il reprenait, tant bien que mal des forces, il la vit s'approcher.

Pauvre petit être perdue dans cette immensité irréelle. Beaucoup observaient, peu intervinrent.

Rassemblant son courage, il guida ses pas vers elle. Lui tendant une main fine et solide à la fois, elle l'attrapa et la tint si fort, que ses ongles se plantèrent dans la chair pâle de l'ange.

- Tu en mets un acharnement à vouloir mourir Alice !

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune femme étonnée de se retrouver en un pareil endroit. Et où suis-je ?

- Là où je puis enfin prendre soin de toi !

- Suis-je au paradis ?

Comme elle était touchante ! Ses grands yeux verts le fixaient si intensément :

- Il n'y a pas de Paradis Alice juste...ceci et peut être autre chose.

- Oh ! répondit elle, quel dommage !

- Es tu déçu ?

- Je ne suis plus à une déception près...

- Je suis à tes côtés depuis si longtemps...Je connais tes souffrances...

- Comment les connaitriez-vous ?

- J'ai tenté de les amoindrir…J'ai échoué.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute.

- Ca l'est pour diverses raisons.

- En quoi cela vous regarde t'il ?

- En tout. En tout et surtout pour toi.

Le sourire offert par Alïniel, l'atteignit en plein cœur :

- Vous êtes si beau ! Je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Il la regardait avec tendresse. Je suis ton ange Alice. Celui que tu maltraites, celui que tu ignores, celui que tu fais souffrir...

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Par ton désintérêt à mon égard, par ta détermination à détruire ma volonté de te sauver. Tu dois vivre !

- Vivre...Si j'avais une bonne raison de le faire, je ne serais pas ici !

- Vous avez tous une bonne raison d'exister, tu ne le sais pas encore c'est tout.

- Je n'ai aucune raison ...

- Chut, tu en auras une ...cette nuit, lorsque tu sauras.

Alice posa un regard fatigué sur cet être si optimiste quand son envie d'en finir la taraudait sans cesse :

- Accordez-moi une dernière danse jeune femme...

- Pourquoi dernière, nous n'avons jamais dansé ensemble...

La prenant dans ses bras, il fit taire ses dernières réticences. Jamais un tel bien être ne s'était emparé de ce corps que l'on avait oublié...

Jamais une telle chaleur ne s'était autant diffusée en elle.

Troublée, submergée par l'émotion, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule réconfortante d'Alïniel. Comme ses bras était protecteur, comme sa peau était douce. Ses longs cheveux frôlaient sa joue. Cela la chatouilla et la fit sourire.

Ainsi les anges dansent…

Fallait t'il qu'elle se sente enfin exister entre les bras de quelqu'un quant elle se trouvait si près de son trépas ?

Sur le fil de ses émotions comme sur celui, tranchant, de son désespoir, son corps se mouvait enfin avec la grâce dont l'avait privé la rudesse de sa vie.

Le visage de l'ange se pencha vers elle il souriait :

- Quel beau visage, je ne t'avais pas vu si détendu, si lumineuse depuis bien longtemps.

Il posa délicatement sa joue contre celle d'Alice. Il n'y eu de moment plus magique que celui-ci.

Instant fragile où le cœur déborde d'un amour insolite, imprévisible et violent.

Comme une évidence….

- Alors jolie jeune femme, un moment comme celui ci ne vaut t'il pas à lui seul le sacrifice de ses désirs les plus fous ?

- Oui ! Je veux bien les jeter aux oubliettes pour ne vivre qu'un seul rêve…Celui-ci, car je rêve n'est ce pas ? Je ne veux pas me réveiller.

- Ce n'est pas un songe Alice, seulement un aveu.

- Vous êtes un ange…Est-ce là la teneur de votre aveu ?

- Pas seulement ma douce…

- Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais rencontré un homme à votre image ? Cela existe-t-il dans la réalité ?

- Bien sûr que cela existe. Il suffit juste de le trouver.

- Je ne sais plus si je le souhaite vraiment.

- Parfois on ne trouve pas ce que l'on a sous les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas une vérité.

- Ce n'est pas une vérité en effet.

L'ange resserra son étreinte. Alice sentit les larmes couler sous ses paupières closes. La musique berçait leurs pas apportant sa touche de douceur. Ce cocon, dont elle ne souhaitait s'extraire, lui sembla, plus que jamais protecteur.

- Sachez trouvez la beauté là où elle se trouve et non pas là où vous souhaiteriez la trouver !

- Cet endroit est bien caché alors...

- Non, il est parfois si près, que vous autres, êtres humains toujours trop pressés, toujours trop exigeants, n'arrivez plus à distinguer. Alice, cette nuit je te l'offre. Je serais puni pour cela, mais je l'accepterais sans discussion.

- Pourquoi serez-vous punis ?

- Nous n'avons le droit, ni de nous montrer, ni de vous toucher. J'enfreins deux règles. J'en ai conscience. Tant pis pour moi.

- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez punis par ma faute.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Alice. Je t'ai trop porté. Ma détermination à vouloir te sauver n'est pas comprise.

- Que dois-je faire pour vous aider ?

- Tu veux m'aider ?

- Oui !

- Alors vis ! Vis et cette nuit apporte un peu de ta chaleur. Celle dont tu m'as tant privé alors que je me battais pour toi.

- Oui mon ange, je vais vous offrir ce que j'ai de meilleur en moi. Je ne m'en sentais plus le courage, mais j'irai jusque dans mes derniers retranchements, pour vous. Serrez-moi dans vos bras !

Et Alïniel la serra un peu plus fort, un peu plus près contre son cœur.

Il battait fort. Faisant échos à son propre cœur, les pulsations s'amplifièrent. Alice soupira, ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir n'était plus de la compassion. Cela l'effrayait.

- Je sens ton cœur battre la chamade Alice.

- Je sens le votre aussi.

- Ils battent à l'unisson à présent.

- Oui, oui c'est vrai ! Comment est-ce possible ?

- Cà l'est voilà tout !

- Non, je vois bien que vous me cachez quelque chose.

- Tes sens sont en éveil, c'est bien.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu !

- Que te dis ton cœur ? Que ressens-tu ?

- Beaucoup d'émotions, des sensations oubliées depuis si longtemps...

- C'est beau de te l'entendre dire, mais encore ?

- Un sentiment inexplicable...

- Oh si il peut s'expliquer...Cela, Alice, s'appelle de l'Amour !

- Je l'ai toujours rêvé.

- Cette nuit, je te l'offre.

- Vous m'offrez l'amour ?

- Oui Alice. Il y a longtemps que je t'ai offert ce cadeau, mais de cela tu n'en a jamais pris conscience.

- Comment pourrais-je aimer un ange ?

- Comme tu aimerais n'importe quel homme sur terre.

- C'est impossible !

- Si tu as foi en toi, cela le sera.

- Vous n'existez pas, vous n'êtes qu'un rêve !

- Détrompe-toi, je peux ressentir les émotions, par conséquent, je peux souffrir, je peux aimer aussi. Toi en particulier...

- Moi ?

Alice leva les yeux vers lui. A ce moment précis, il était beau.

Pourquoi était-il si difficile de soutenir son regard ? Peut être ne voulait elle pas se l'avouer. Son cœur basculait lui aussi.

- Je ressens le besoin impérieux de déposer un baiser sur tes lèvres Alice. Je ne peux le faire seul...

- Je veux que vous m'embrassiez, je le veux...

Alïniel effleura la joue de la jeune femme, puis il replia son index qu'il positionna sous son menton.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Alice. Un tel miracle existait il vraiment ? Les lèvres de l'ange étaient comme la caresse du vent, le frôlement d'une plume de cygne. Elle se sentit glisser vers l'abîme :

- Non ! Je ne veux pas dormir, je veux rester avec toi.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi Alice. On me pardonnera ma faiblesse, je resterais à tes côtés. Tu vivras pour nous deux.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter…Non, mon ange, reste avec moi…

- Pas maintenant Alice, pas maintenant.

- Je ...te retrouverais ?

- Oui, Alice, nous nous retrouverons un jour. D'ici là, promet moi de pendre ta vie en main, de voir le monde autrement, il sera beau pour toi. Tu verras la beauté là où elle se trouve, par mes yeux !

- Je ne ...veux...

Déjà le sommeil la rattrapait.

- Je t'aime...mon ...ange ! Je...

Le réveil fut brutal. Alice souffrit autant que le jour de sa naissance. Le personnel hospitalier la ramenait durement dans ce monde, à travers leurs gestes mécaniques mais efficace.

Etonnamment, la jeune femme se remit facilement de son coma.

Elle annonça à son mari son intention de divorcer. Ce dernier eut beau crier, pleurer, menacer, rien n'y fit.

Elle opéra un changement radical dans sa vie.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, elle rencontra un homme doux et attentionné lui apportant la chaleur et la tendresse dont elle avait manqué depuis si longtemps.

D'amour, il n'en fut plus jamais question. Son cœur était devenu insensible à ce sentiment. Peut être se l'interdisait elle en souvenir de cette dernière danse...

Souvent il lui arrivait de repenser à ce moment unique. Elle se sentait alors envahit d'une chaleur bienfaisante et parlait à voix haute à son ange dont elle avait le privilège d'en connaître le nom.

Son mari lui offrit la douceur. Elle était enfin sereine.

La fin se présenta pour elle de la façon la plus banale qui soit. Anévrisme pendant son sommeil. Elle s'était envolée dans ses rêves…définitivement.

Son mari la pleura beaucoup. Elle le vit souffrir, pourtant ce qui l'attendait atténua son regret de l'abandonner.

Un autre l'espérait.

Elle se présenta de son plein gré cette fois.

On l'observait toujours de façon curieuse, mais elle ne s'en soucia guère.

Elle savait pourquoi à présent.

Patiemment elle attendit.

Et il vint…

Toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi souriant, il s'offrit à elle comme un rayon de soleil.

Elle courut vers lui, plongea dans ses bras.

A nouveau son cœur se mit à battre.

Comme c'était bon.

Les soupirs, les sourires…

Tout était là.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, leurs lèvres se scellèrent, leurs esprits communièrent…

Et devant tant d'abnégation, on leur permit de vivre cette passion.

Parce que parfois les anges...vous aiment !

Ne cessez jamais de lui parler, ne cessez jamais de l'aimer…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre n° 11 Les galettes d'Alachnÿ et avec ce chapitre un savant mélange d'humour, de complot, de romance….bref, il y en aura pour tous les goûts ! Je tenais juste à remercier ERWANKILLIGAN, qui a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir me composer le petit poème que déclame sa précieuse majesté Thranduil (Mon préccccieuxxxx ! Comme dirait l'autre). Merci à toi ô poétesse de renom. (Petite courbette, ça mange pas d'pain.)

_EVRALDRYM_ : Et bien pour un commentaire c'en est un !

Alors voyons, reprenons point par point. Pourquoi remercier les lecteurs individuellement ? Ceux qui ont la gentillesse de mettre un commentaire, je ne peux les ignorer. A ce niveau, ce n'est même plus de la politesse, mais de la reconnaissance. Sans doute suis-je trop…mais je ne peux pas me refaire. Ceci dit, tu as tout a fait raison quant au fait de m'adresser aux visiteurs de passage qui ne sont pas obligés de laisser un avis…Dis donc, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais à ce point aussi demandeuse ? Mea culpa. Je me range à ton avis, fort juste et je reconnais que je leur mets sans doute la pression. Bien, je l'ai toujours dit, les critiques, pour peu qu'elles soient constructives, ne sont pas négatives. Celle-ci m'a fait réfléchir et c'est une belle erreur de ma part j'en conviens. Eh oui, je suis si passionnée par mon récit que j'en oublie la plus élémentaire des conditions pour écrire, à savoir, offrir et ceci sans condition. Alors promis, juré, je ne mets plus de pression, vous venez comme vous voulez, vous lisez si cela vous intéresse et laisserez un avis que si l'envie vous vient et vous ne serez pas dans l'obligation de m'en poster un pour chaque chapitre. Ca vous va comme ça ?

Voilà voilà, une erreur peut toujours être réparée pour peu que l'on s'en donne la peine. J'ai bien compris la leçon.

Dis donc Evraldrym, tes remarques font mouches ! Je vais finir par me munir d'une bonne tapette moi !

Ceci dit, pour me justifier quelque peu, je dois avouer que les commentaires sont pour moi un formidable moyen de me booster. C'est difficile de se mettre une bride quant on aimerait courir comme une dératée en plein champ tel un cheval sauvage ! Instant poésie… C'est un peu ce qui se passe pour moi. Quelque part, il faut que cela sorte. Mais l'on dit souvent : trop de trop tue le trop, donc je contiendrais un peu mieux ma fougue dorénavant…Encore que…

Désormais, j'avancerais droite et fière, cheveux aux vents, avec ma passion pour fanion et balaierais d'un geste les mauvaises tentations.

Bien, et maintenant ton avis sur mes deux chapitres. Tu les as appréciés et cela me fait chaud au cœur. Cela prouve que j'ai réussie, quelque part à atteindre le lecteur. Il est vrai que l'émotion atteint parfois un niveau surprenant comme tu le dis toi-même, mais c'est voulu. Cet amour, je l'ai souhaité passionnel. Des histoires d'amour, ils en existent beaucoup, fort bien racontées au demeurant. Dans mon récit, ces deux amants vont s'aimer au point que cela va en devenir de l'adoration. C'est un sentiment qui s'apparente à la possession, et rejoint bien évidement l'Obsession dont ces deux êtres vont faire preuve l'un envers l'autre. Il y a un temps pour s'apprivoiser, un temps pour s'aimer, un temps pour se posséder…Et au-delà ? Qu'advient-il lorsque cela atteint des proportions auxquelles on ne s'attendait pas ? Un amour au-delà de la raison, au-delà des conventions…La folie des actes, devient alors inévitable, se perdre dans un tel ressentit, c'est explorer ce que l'on peut avoir de plus intime, de plus inavouable profondément enfouis en soi…Alors je vais essayer d'exploiter tous ces sentiments et les restituer à leur juste valeur. Un bien difficile dosage, mais lorsqu'on y parvient, le mélange est alors explosif.

Heureusement que je raconte un tel amour me dit tu ? Si cela peut faire un peu de bien, tant mieux.

Beaucoup de personnes souffrent par amour…

Il ne faut pas pour autant ne plus y croire. Je sais que les femmes sont souvent déçues par les hommes, mais comme tu l'as si bien précisé, la réciproque est vraie dans l'autre sens. Il n'y a pas de coupable parfait. A ce niveau là, les deux camps se retranchent derrière des convictions qui n'en sont pas et il est regrettable de s'enfermer dans ce cercle vicieux.

Difficile à dire je sais bien, encore plus difficile d'appliquer des principes plus sereins… Je n'ai pas de formule magique à proposer malheureusement, seulement une histoire d'amour écrite avec la passion qui m'anime. C'est peu, c'est trop, mais c'est ainsi.

Tu as encore raison de me conseiller d'écrire pour le plaisir et non comme un devoir. De toute façon ce n'était et cela ne sera jamais ma démarche. Donc, aucun risque que cela ne devienne une obligation, ce serait contradictoire avec cette passion qui me guide.

Alors comme ça, ma scène de bataille ne t'a pas trop déçu ? Ok. J'essaierais de continuer dans cette voie, mais ça n'a pas été facile pour moi. J'ai dû m'y reprendre plusieurs fois ! J'ose à peine m'imaginer les scènes de guerre. Là, je vais m'enfermer dans une cave avec, lecteur dvd, écran plat, et je vais me plonger dans les scènes de batailles du Seigneur des Anneaux. J'en sortirais, épée à la main avec une forte envie de décapiter le moindre pimbron qui viendra c…r sur mes chausses ! Ca va être épique !

Bien, venons-en au dernier point, le coup du père noël. Et là comment dire. Il est temps de sortir de sa manche les illuminati qui, comme je l'avais précisé dans mes derniers commentaires, sont un formidable moyen de détourner l'attention sur toute sorte de sujet bancal en jetant de la poudre aux yeux. En plus, ça le fait ! Les illuminati, pensez donc. Le temps de vous poser des questions, je serais déjà loin…

Voici, effectivement, un anachronisme de belle dimension, serait-je tentée de préciser…sans pensée scabreuse derrière ces mots cela est une évidence !

Bien, je vais m'en remettre à ce bon vieux père noël :

Arakïell : Eh l'vioc, viens par là une seconde.

Père Nono : Qu'y a-t-il donc de si urgent que l'on ne me détourne de mes tâches ?

Arakïell : Trois fois rien. Alors comme ça, tu interviens dans une époque qui n'est pas tienne ?

Père Nono Mais enfin, je n'ai rien fait ! Bougre de tonnerre !

Arakïell : Ouais, mais bon, comme j'avais envie que tu fasse une petite apparition en guest star sur cette histoire, je t'ai mis d'autorité et t'as pas intérêt à ramener ta fraise.

Père Nono : Oh, c'est trop fort ! De toute façon je connais Olana. Nous nous voyons souvent chez Rose.

Arakïell : Voilà ! Tout s'explique ! Père Nono, tu viens de me sauver la mise.

Père Nono : Je connais Olana certes, mais ses parents eux n'étaient pas censés me connaitre !

Arakïell : Dis donc ? Tu oses me contredire ? Veux-tu que je raconte tes petites virées chez les filles de Rose ? Hum ? Ah, on rigole moins là. La mère noël va apprécier.

Père Nono : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle fricotte déjà avec le père fouettard !

Arakïell : Merdoum ! Alors je suis grillée.

Père Nono : En effet.

Arakïell : Pas un mot de plus l'ancien. Ouste, je ne veux plus te voir. Bonjour chez toi !

Bien, je vais devoir me sortir de cette noyade programmée. Je dirais pour mon erreur que l'auteure a tous les droits. Et voilà. Je m'en sors par une pirouette, où l'on peut rajouter quelques cacahuètes si l'envie vous dit.

Chapitre clos. Si, si, j'insiste. Que celui qui n'a jamais fait d'erreur me jette la première pierre. (Là je suis certaine de ne rien me recevoir sur la tronche ) )

Voilà, voilà…..SAUF QUE….

Que dit notre adorable petite choupinette Olana dans sa conversation avec le vala ? « Qui c'est père Noël ? ». Eh oui, Olana ne connaît pas ce vi…ce charmant bonhomme habillé de rouge.

Par contre, au temps des chevaliers, Noël était fêté comme la naissance du Christ (hélas, ça l'est moins de nos jours. La course aux cadeaux reste la préoccupation première) et la tradition voulait que l'on aille chercher la veille de Noël une grosse buche de bois. Le soir de Noël, le maître de maison la plaçait dans l'âtre. Chez les d'Isendril, les frérots, un tantinet, flemmards, préféraient couper un arbre plusieurs jours à l'avance. Il séchait et le soir du réveillon, au lieu de jeter des cotillons, on balançait l'arbre dans l'énorme cheminée. Ca faisait plus classe, plus cheap ! Donc, il n'y avait pas de père noël, de cadeaux, juste une bonne buche crâmée !

Evidemment, je n'ai pas raconté dans ce songe le coup des deux tâchons de frérot cela aurait été indécent, mais tu as bien fait Evraldrym de soulever ce point intéressant. Et là, certains doivent se dire…'tain, elle a bien noyé le poisson. Sauf que c'est la vérité, juré, crrr…Où pas :D

Le Vala parle du père noël et là encore, le pauvre, a fait une faute…SAUF QUE… ah des mystères il y en a moi je vous le dis. Ce personnage d'importance intervient dans un monde qui n'est pas sien, avec des traditions qu'il ne connait pas…Comment ces faits lui sont ils parvenus ? Lui a-t-on enseigné les us et coutumes des humains de cette époque ? Vous le saurez bien plus tard…Si vous suivez…

Voilà, voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Là je prends deux cachés d'aspirine et je vais mettre ce qui me tient lieu de cervelle en méditation transcendantale.

En tout les cas, merci pour avoir pris de ton temps pour m'expliquer tout ça. C'est gentil à toi Evraldrym. Ca peut piquer, mais c'est salutaire.

_MELIANE_ : Bonsoir belle et gente dame. Ah ! Quel commentaire mes aïeux !

Bon sang, là vois-tu Evraldrym, il me faut prendre mon temps pour répondre à tout ceci. Et comme je ne compte pas les lignes…Cela risque d'être long.

Merci gente dame Méliane pour ces charmants bons mots qui, quoiqu'un tantinet précieux, ont su toucher leur auteure. Ca c'est pour le côté officiel. Là, maintenant, j'ai juste envie de dire, merci ma choupinette !

Il y a matière à lire, à apprécier, à rêver, et à continuer cette belle aventure. Foi d'Arakïell !

Bien, venons en point par point, aux développement de mon commentaire. D'abord, tu me dis que l'idée d'avoir mixé les deux enfances t'a plu. Tant mieux ! Ce parallèle était inévitable. Ces deux êtres, comme tu le fais très justement remarqué Méliane, n'aurait jamais dû se rencontrer. Et pourtant…

Tout le récit tient là-dessus. Petit à petit, on saura le pourquoi.

Alors, permet-moi de porter à ton appréciation, un peu d'enseignement de l'univers de Tolkien. Tout le monde n'est pas né avec la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux, où le Silmarillion entre les mains. C'est que, l'univers de Tolkien est complexe. Pourquoi penses-tu que je me retrouve avec les puristes de Tolkien sur le dos, les elfes sylvestres aussi et maintenant les illuminati à me courser ? Hum ? Je gratte, j'écorne même sans doute la précieuse image des elfes. Ceci dit, je les adore de cela il ne faut point en douter, mais j'ai pris le parti de les montrer dans ce récit comme des êtres avec des faiblesses et influençables…Car enfin, une Chaperon Rose qui passe sous leur nez en promenant avec tout son savoir faire, téti et téta, ne peut laisser indifférent…Je suis sûre que tout bon mâle se respectant me comprendra. Alors oui, les elfes aiment leur compagne pour toute leur vie, mais parfois il ya des exceptions et bien souvent, avant de se caser, ils peuvent avoir envie de s'encanailler un peu que diable …Non ?

Mes elfes seront faillibles quelquefois. Cela ne les rendra que plus attachants, du moins je l'espère.

Donc, cet être aux longs cheveux blonds est un Vala.

Les Valar sont les 15 plus puissants des Ainurs, qui descendirent sur Arda, le monde tel qu'il fut crée par Eru, pour le façonner. Les Ainurs sont l'ensemble des Valar. Les autres ne sont jamais descendus sur ces Terres. Ils sont restés aux côtés d'Eru, le Dieu suprême et là je me demande s'ils n'ont pas bien fait, vu le bazar qui en a résulté J

Voilà. J'espère t'avoir éclairé de mes lumières. Il faut dire que je baigne dans cet univers depuis pas mal de mois maintenant. Je commence à les connaitre mes loulous. Je me demande s'il ne va pas me pousser des oreilles pointues une de ces nuits !

Après ce sera l'internement immédiat pour l'hôpital psychiatrique. )

Le passage de l'enfant mort à été particulièrement touchant à écrire pour moi, car je voyais la scène avec un tel réalisme. J'ai compris ton besoin de ne pas développer. Je l'avais compris dans ton commentaire précédent. Je respecte ton envie de ne pas aller plus avant dans l'explication et ne t'en veux pas. Il est parfois bon d'apposer le silence là où la douleur se réveille.

Les citations : Un père naît, une mère meurt, ont également touché Evraldrym. Cela prouve une certaine sensibilité chez vous fort appréciable. J'ai pensé mettre l'accent sur ces paragraphes avec cette conclusion.

Instant émotion !

Ah ! La quenotte d'Amélie. C'est quelque chose non ? Ecoute, je dois t'avouer, que j'ai attrapé le fou rire lorsque j'ai lu ton com. sur la dent. Bon sang ! Tu as tout compris ! La quenotte d'Amélie, c'est pire que l'Arkenstone ! C'est dire ! Bravo ma belle pour cet épisode qui aura eu le mérite de me faire rire aux larmes ! Ca fait du bien je t'assure.

Ah, elle y tient plus que tout la mama. Voyons tentons d'apporter une explication… La quenotte rescapée (et fière de l'être), a pour usage de cisailler la viande de poulet, une fois cet acte rondement mené, elle passe sur les gencives. Les chairs ayant durcit pour s'adapter à cet ouvrage, elles servent donc de malaxeur pour mâchouiller. Imaginons une seconde, qu'elle perde sa quenotte. Comment qu'c'est t'y qu'elle procéderait ? Enfer et damnation ! Cette pauvre mama, se laisserait mourir de faim ! Et là, pour le coup oui ce serait un drame national avec drapeaux en bernes :D

Bon, je remarque que la scène de bataille t'a plu aussi comme à Evraldrym. Ok, je suis sur la bonne voie.

Il est sympa quand même Evral. Non ? Pour sûr on dirait un prof, pas vrai petit père ?

Plus JAMAIS, je n'écrirais à nouveau des inepties ma choupinette. Promis, juré, crr…

C'est qu' elle va m'engueuler ! Alors comme ça des auteures comme moi ça ne court pas les rues ? Instant doigts de pieds en éventail et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me vois bien voguer sur l'océan de la béatitude moi !

Super ! J'ai une chance incroyable d'avoir des coms. de cet acabit. Je n'ai plus le droit de me plaindre. Je suis une nantie :D

Tout ça me met la pression. Pire qu'une cocotte minute !

Alors, comme je l'ai dit à Evral. Je me redresse, fière, droite et je fonce….

En tous les cas, je remarque que tu as du caractère. Le fait d'avoir mis tous tes amis dehors parce qu'ils parlaient sans savoir…Il ne faut pas te gratouiller là où ça fait mal toi ! Ceci dit, tu as des convictions et tu t'y tiens.

Ne jamais juger, là est la condition sine qua none pour comprendre un être humain. Pourquoi tant de personnes boivent, se cament, se suicident ?

De plus, ceux qui ne sont jamais passé par là ne peuvent pas comprendre. La vie se charge quelquefois, souvent de façon insidieuse, de confronter les beaux parleurs à ces noirceurs de l'existence, et là… c'est soudain moins tranché les avis…

Instant réflexion !

Le bonus Dernière chance t'as plu on dirait. Ah, les anges…Bien sûr qu'ils sont avec nous. Ils sont heureux lorsque nous le sommes et sont tristes lorsque nous souffrons. Aie une petite pensée pour lui de temps à autre, ça lui fera plaisir J . Le tien n'a pas de cornes, ni une paire d'ailes noires…Encore que…on ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec un volatile pareil. Bon sang, ça doit ruer dans les brancards avec un tel énergumène à ses côtés. Mais pour toi, je ne vois que du blanc, pur, immaculé et protecteur. Ne l'entends tu pas là, te susurrer de douces paroles ? _Animam audi_ (écoute ton âme).

Pour moi, ils ont vu les choses en grand…Un archange et pas des moindres, Gabriel ! Ah, ça c'est quelqu'un ! On s'entend bien tous les deux. Le pauvre, je le rends chèvre, mais on s'aime bien, c'est l'essentiel.

Voilà, voilà choupinette. J'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire tout ça. Cela me tenait à cœur.

Maintenant je me dépêche, je dois me remettre à mon écriture.

Pleins de bisous ma belle et à la semaine prochaine.

_DARKKLINNE_ : Bonjour gente dame. Je comprends bien qu'avec l'écriture de ton récit, tu n'avais pas le temps de venir lire mes chapitres. Ceci dit, c'est gentil à toi de le faire. Evidemment, mes chap. sont longs, mais comme je m'en suis déjà expliqué, je ne peux faire autrement car il y a beaucoup de dialogues du fait du nombre de personnages. Aussi disparates, les uns que les autres, ce curieux assemblage va pourtant finir par surprendre par la cohésion qui va s'établir entre eux. Il fallait un cocon protecteur autour d'Olana pour la guider dans cette aventure…Ils sont là pour elle autant que pour profiter de cette parenthèse enchantée. Je te l'accorde, le style narratif peut surprendre. Là encore, je l'ai voulu ainsi tout simplement parce que c'est moi. C'est ma signature. Je ne pourrais écrire autrement. Dus sais-je me forcer à adopter un autre style que j'y reviendrais toujours. C'est ainsi. Cela peut effectivement faire penser à la pièce de théâtre pour les dialogues, au conte pour le côté merveilleux de l'histoire…C'est ma macédoine quoi.

J'ai un don pour le vaudevillesque ? Waouh ! Joli compliment. Merci. Il faut dire que j'aime ce que je fais. Thranduil m'inspire, et d'une parce que c'est un personnage que l'on ne connait pas très bien. Il y a peu de choses sur lui dans les écrits de Tolkien, (du moins ce que j'ai lu et cela m'accorde une grande liberté), et de deux, Lee Pace le représente à merveille. C'est un acteur qui a du charisme, de l'élégance, une diction impeccable, une très belle voix et des traits d'une finesse parfaite pour le rôle d'un elfe.

La rencontre entre Prince Charmant et le roi a été épique non ? Là encore, ce personnage va évoluer. Pour l'instant, il est dans ses mirages, ses rêves, son admiration pour Louis XIV, le roi soleil. Tout occupé à soigner son apparence…douteuse, rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Amélie, il est vrai a été snobé par sa gracieuse majesté, mais tu verras par la suite, que l'opinion du bellâtre va évoluer. Il est vrai qu'au départ, les humains sont méprisés par le roi et surtout les filles de joie, mais avec Olana apparut dans son existence, sa vision des choses va radicalement changer.

Jack ? Ca c'est un bon gars. Râleur, mais pas trop, expansif, mais toujours prêt pour ses potes…C'est un homme qui a souffert et qui connait la valeur du mot amitié. Il va nous le démontrer tout au long de ce récit.

En ce qui concerne Haldir…Alors là, je dois te dire que le Hobbit, représente les fondations de mon récit. Je ne me suis pas arrêté uniquement à l'histoire de Smaug le dragon, c'eût été trop restrictif pour mon imagination débordante. Donc, je prendrais certaines libertés et ferais en sorte de changer la donne, d'autant que l'arrivée de cette troupe va considérablement bouleverser le paysage elfique. (Et là je fais gaffe, parce que les puristes de Tolkien m'ont à l'œil et me piste pour retrouver ma trace. J ) Quant aux elfes, non, ils ne sont pas benêts. Les gardes chargés de surveiller les prisonniers ont fait preuve de faiblesse à cause de leur jeune âge c'est tout. De toute façon les fuyards ont très vite été rattrapés par ces excellents guerriers. Tauriel ? Elle est très proche de Légolas et forcément de son paternel auquel elle voue sa loyauté. De là à y voir une larmichette de jalousie…C'était un peu prévisible. Je te l'ai dit, je me permets de refaire les décors et la psychologie des personnages, mais tout se tient…enfin du moins je l'espère, parce que quelquefois, je doute comme tout un chacun d'ailleurs.

Je reprends le com. car tu as eu la gentillesse de me laisser tes avis à la suite. Merci pour avoir pris le temps de tout lire et de me dire tes impressions. Cependant, quelques précisions s'imposent. En ce qui concerne la résurrection chez les elfes…Je me suis renseignée sur pas mal de sites, pris des notes et appris que le corps est irrémédiablement perdu si le trépas se déroule en Terre du Milieu. Si cela se produit sur les Terres sacrées, le corps est restitué. Bien, l'esprit en revanche erre avant d'être renvoyé dans le corps d'un enfant jusqu'à son éveil. Neryëlle, a perdu la vie en Terre du Milieu. Son corps est perdu et placé dans un caveau dans une crypte du palais de Mirkwood. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne son retour éventuel…Là, je ne peux rien ajouter car je dévoilerais une partie importante de l'intrigue. Maintenant, il se pourrait fort bien que mes informations ne soient pas exactes. Je ne suis pas une puriste de Tolkien, (d'ailleurs ils m'ont en ligne de mire en ce moment J) . Je plaisante, mais j'ai spécifié que je ne suivrais pas les écrits de Tolkien à la virgule près. D'autres s'en chargent et le font très très bien, moi ce n'est pas ma démarche. Je tiens à écrire quelque chose de radicalement différent. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir utiliser cet univers si riche, mais ne m'attache pas à en respecter les désidératas. Mister Tolkien, mea culpa, mais je suis certaine que de là où vous vous trouvez vous ne sauriez me condamner J. Pour le renne, tu as raison. J'aurais dû choisir un élan. Ca en jette plus. Moose, je vais te faire monter en grade mon coco ! Allez, une erreur peut se réparer. Merci Darkklinne. Bon conseil. Heureusement que j'ai pas choisi un âne…Là, pour le coup, sa majesté aurait perdu de sa superbe J

Bien, alors mes bonus…Je te comprends ! Ils peuvent gratter, titiller, voire déplaire. Tu n'adhères pas à ce style là et je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Tout avis est profitable pour celui où celle qui écris. Ceci dit, ils sont pour moi, une soupape de sécurité. J'en ai besoin car comme l'a très justement dit Stephen King, « L'écriture est chronophage, épuisante mentalement et physiquement ». J'adhère complètement à ses propos. Du coup, il faut à un moment où à un autre lâcher les vannes. Les bonus sont là pour ça. Maintenant, je comprends que cela peut déplaire…Parfois, certaines attitudes, sont certainement plus vulgaires que quelques mots mis bout à bout. Bon, moi je choisis mon vocabulaire tout de même. Il n'y a pas un seul mot actuel, concernant le sexe. C'est toujours imagé. Quand Opéca parle du joli râteau de Céléborn, c'est suggéré d'une façon à ne pas heurter le lecteur. Maintenant, pour avoir lu certains bouquins érotiques, je peux t'assurer, que les mots crus sont légions et pourtant ce n'est pas vulgaire pris dans son contexte. Vaste débat je le conçois. On pourrait en discuter des heures. Le sexe, bien écrit peut être lu avec plaisir. D'ailleurs, c'est un bon exercice de style d'écrire dans un domaine que l'on n'a pas l'habitude de traiter. Une histoire érotique, est un excellent défi. Je m'y suis déjà collé et j'ai adoré, tout en restant dans les limites de la décence bien entendu.

De toute façon c'est très réducteur de s'enfermer dans un style et ne plus en bouger, du moins est-ce mon humble avis. En tous les cas, il n'est absolument pas, et il ne sera jamais question de haine dans mes écrits Darkklinne de cela je puis t'assurer, ce n'est QUE de l'humour. La haine est néfaste et profondément dévastatrice. Je peux éprouver de la colère comme tout un chacun, mais de la haine…Je n'ai que faire de cette mauvaise compagne.

Le nombre de personnages peut, au début, surprendre aussi, mais là encore cela à son importance. Ces êtres disparates, n'ayant rien avoir les uns avec les autres vont devenir un conglomérat compact et unis. Cette aventure n'est pas du tout ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. La présence de certains de ces personnages a une importance accrue…Olana, acquiert elle aussi de la maturité, de l'assurance. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'aimer veut dire…Elle fait son apprentissage. Elle n'est pas naïve au début, mais seulement, résignée mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de rêver, et parfois l'espoir de trouver ce qu'elle recherche depuis tant d'années lui fait commettre des actes qu'elle regrette, mais elle mûrit avec ses erreurs.

Pourquoi Irmo rend t'il visite à Olana dans son monde ? Ah ! Il va falloir encore un peu patienter, mais bientôt la réponse à cette question sera livrée au lecteur.

Tu as encore raison pour la transition du chapitre 10, entre le moment de la narration des songes et le passage du présent. Ok, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. Le chap. 9 est en double ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait moi ? Bon je jetterais un œil et si je n'arrive pas à corriger, je te ferais parvenir un message, merci. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas de bêta correcteur, je pourrais le (la) rendre chèvre J Voici qui explique les erreurs s'étant glissées dans le texte. Je tâche de tout vérifier au maximum, mais hélas je ne peux éviter certaines bourdes. Ce n'est pas la perfection, mais ce qui importe pour moi, c'est de ne pas perdre le fil de mon histoire.

Pour finir, Neryëlle, est une victime certes, mais Thranduil a toujours pris soin de ne pas la heurter. Son amour s'est délité, est t'il pour autant coupable ? Ne plus aimer quelqu'un signifie t'il devoir lui mentir jusqu'à la fin pour ne pas lui faire de peine ? Cet elfe, comprend qu'il s'est produit un événement hors du commun. Son épouse en paie le prix. Il aurait pu agir de façon plus rude…Je ne sais pas j'extrapole. Je ne me fie pas aux directives de Tolkien et à l'union elfique parfaite. Alors oui, elle est jetée en pâture dans cette histoire, mais nous savons qu'elle ne devait pas être demandé en mariage par le roi…Là aussi l'explication viendra en son temps…

Les grains de sable dans les rouages de la vie sont parfois jetés avec la ferme intention de nuire.

Voilà, voilà. En tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu mes chapitres. Merci pour les coms. pour tes encouragements et tes compliments.

Prochainement je vais poster un bonus un peu barré, donc, je préfère te prévenir … Si je n'en publie pas un prochainement, je sens que la vapeur va me sortir par les oreilles J Bisous à toi Darkklinne.

FANELIA : Bonjour gente dame. (Remarquez combien je suis polie envers les dames…A force de cotoyer des elfes…)

Comme tes coms. m'ont fait plaisir. Je l'avais perdu de vue et la revoili la revoilà ! J'ai expliqué dans mon com. à Evral. Petit père J le pourquoi de ma demande de reconnaissance. C'est mon moteur et cela me booste, mais je t'invite à lire, j'explique tout. Je ferais gaffe pour ne pas mettre la pression aux lecteurs. Mon histoire à retenu ton attention ? Voilà, j'aime ça…Qui n'aimerais pas d'ailleurs ? Oui, j'écris avec la passion qui m'anime. Je ne pourrais le faire autrement. Mais tu dois me comprendre puisque tu écris toi aussi. D'ailleurs à ce propos, si tu poste sur un site, je veux bien jeter un œil dessus…Toi aussi tu aimes les anges ? Gabriel est une belle source d'inspiration. Nous nous comprenons parfaitement lui et moi.

Mes bonus ne t'on pas laissé indifférente ? Tant mieux ! Aïe, le banquet bancal t'a gratouillé aussi ? Hop, je rechausse mes sun glasses, rase les murs, et vais me trouver une nouvelle planque…Céléborn, lui, ne cesse de me remercier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi J Ecoute, une image s'est imprimée une bonne fois pour toute dans mon esprit. Aux Havres Gris, dans le film le Retour du roi de mon pote Pete, je revois le Seigneur aux côtés de sa dame… Comment dire ? J'ai eu une illumination subite et malvenue certainement pour la majeure partie d'entre vous, mais je ne pouvais laisser cet ellon face à ce regard perdu dans le vide …

Ceci dit, il ne cesse de m'appeler sur mon phone. Sa voix, mélodieuse, et chargée de remerciements tous plus grandiloquents les uns que les autres me tire les larmes à chaque fois…C'est comme ça, lui et moi avons passé un accord et je ne reviendrais pas dessus J

Mon Seigneur, je vous défendrais au péril de ma vie…Oui, oui, je vous arrange un autre rencart avec …Mince, on nous lit. J

Voilà, voilà, je suis devenue le nouveau péril de la Terre du Milieu. Sauron ? Pourrions-nous nous rencontrer ? Dans un endroit discret si possible. En ce moment je suis pistée comme une descente Olympique J

Qu'allons-nous bien, pouvoir faire subir à ce charmant Legolas ? Hum ? Voyons…Pour l'instant, je dois reconnaitre que ce n'est pas un personnage qui m'a fait tomber à la renverse mais enfin…En réfléchissant quelque peu…Je devrais bien pourvoir trouver un petit quelque chose. Et alors là, je serais fichée définitivement au grand banditisme me semble t'il ! J

Bien, il est temps pour moi de reprendre mon écriture…Un bonus va prochainement voir le jour. Je vais le poster, puis je file me mettre au vert.

Il n'est pas exclu que j'en prépare un autre sur les anges, car nous aimons ces êtres toutes les deux. Je posterais certainement ceci sur le site que tu m'as conseillé.

Bisous à toi Fanélia.

AMROD : Salut à toi ô damoiseau ! C'est toujours sympa de lire tes y est expliqué gentiment, poliment avec beaucoup de tact et de précision. Alors pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est la première fois que je poste sur un site d'écriture. Ceci explique cela sans doute…C'est vrai que je me suis trop emballée, mais j'ai bien compris la leçon de « petit père », « psy », « prof »…Le mystère reste entier.

Avec Méliane, on va tenter de trouver, pas vrai choupinette ? On lance les paris ? A moins…Dis-moi Evral. Comme ça en passant, tu ne ferais pas partie d'une secte, nommé,illu…Non, non je n'ose y croire ! Bon nous saurons tout ça plus tard.

Alors Amrod, en ce qui concerne la longueur de mes chapitres, là aussi j'ai saisi le message. Long si y'a du bastonnage, court si y'a des chiwiwis sirupeux… J

Plaisanterie mise à part, je vais mettre plus de combats, d'intrigues, parce que j'aime bien les serpents qui sifflent sur les têtes J, et la romance sera le fil rouge. Donc, je garde la longueur ( j'suis un tantinet têtue non ?), mais j'en mettrais un peu pour tous. Heureusement que ma petite troupe fait diversion c'est cela qui me permet de passer des deux héros à autre chose.

Bien entendu, je ne souhaite pas rester entre filles, les avis masculins comptent autant pour moi que les avis féminin, parce que le point de vue diffère. Tous les avis, qu'ils soient bons ou critiques, m'aident énormément à comprendre ce que ressent le lecteur. C'est fichtrement intéressant tout ça et du coup, je m'améliore. Donc un grand merci à toi amigo. Finalement, ce débat entre nous est une bonne chose. Dialoguer, échanger, donner son avis…C'est fort plaisant et surtout très enrichissant.

Ah ! Ca c'est bien les gars ! Chaperon et Opéca t'ont tapé dans l'œil ? Je me doutais que ces deux poulettes ne laisseraient pas indifférentes. C'est qu'elles ne perdent pas le nord, le sud, l'est et l'ouest ces cocottes. Et Mic Mac alors ? Vous l'aimez pas mon petit lutinou vicelard ? Appelons le :

Arakïell : Eh, Mic Mac ? MIC MAC ?

Mic Mac : Qu'est ce t'a à gueuler comme ça la frangine ?

Arakïell : On dit crier l'avorton et d'abord viens un peu te présenter qu'on puisse admirer ta précieuse petite personne.

Mic Mac : Où qui sont d'abord ?

Arakïell : Derrière l'écran.

Mic Mac : J'les vois pas !

Mic Mac : Eux non plus, mais ils t'imaginent.

Mic Mac : Y sont riches ? J'peux leur faire les poches ? Chourraver quèque bricoles ?

Arakïell : Corniaud va ! C'est sûr que maintenant ils vont avoir une meilleure opinion de toi !

Mic Mac : J'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi !

Arakïell : Bon allez file, tu m'as assez énervé pour ce soir et les dix prochaines années.

Scusi, Amrod, ce lutin n'est pas fréquentable, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je l'ai à l'œil ! Merci d'apprécier mes bonus et celui du Banquet Bancal, ouf, là je n'ai plus à chausser mes sun glasses et me trouver une planque sûre J Un bon point pour moi ! Ceci dit, étant un gars, ça peut se comprendre J

Ta vision de l'amour va plaire à beaucoup et pouvoir rire de l'amour, c'est vrai, ça aide parfois.

Ceci dit, je n'y ai pas été avec le dos de la cuillère avec le Seigneur Céléborn, mais depuis il a continuellement le sourire…Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que j'ai fait une bonne action, on me le rendra à coup sûr J

Comme tu dis, il y a pire comme traitement !

Je ne savais pas pour l'histoire du chat. C'est horrible ! Comment peut-on martyriser ainsi une pauvre bête ? Je me demande parfois si nous avons vraiment affaire à des êtres humains. Des bêtes enragées me sembleraient plus justes.

Bon, raison de plus pour venir se détendre par ici alors.

Vous ais-je parler à vous tous mes amis, de « L'auberge du cochon pendu » ?

Il n'est pas exclu que je vous emmène y faire un tour pour noël pourquoi pas ? C'est un endroit où l'on trouve de la bonne bière, de la bonne chère et où la patronne Rose sait recevoir. En plus si elle vous raconte le pourquoi de l'appellation de son auberge, il y a fort à parier que la soirée sera à marquer d'une pierre blanche J

Je pense que j'y emmènerais ma petite troupe. Ca va l'faire, ça va l'faire…

Eh, Sauron, sers-moi un peu de schnaps, on va trinquer en l'honneur de toutes ces bonnes gens qui ont bien voulu me faire d'aussi beaux éloges.

Bisous à toi Amrod et rassure toi, la Gente Dame ne t'en veux ABSOLUMENT pas !

Bisous à tous et A LA VOTRE !

**_Chapitre 11_**

**_La Saveur du pardon_**

A peine remis de l'embuscade, les elfes s'empressèrent d'apporter les premiers soins aux blessés. Bien que fanfaron, Alachnÿ n'en était pas moins un redoutable guérisseur.

Doté de pouvoirs très puissants en matière de médecine et de magie blanche, son savoir faire dépassait largement les frontières de son territoire.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le craignait autant.

Malgré tout, il se laissait aller à ses travers et sa fantaisie. Ainsi, il en perdait beaucoup en crédibilité n'ayant pas l'aura d'un Mithrandir.

Pourtant, il ne déméritait pas.

Ses services furent toutefois largement appréciés par les blessés. Le roi lui-même fut agréablement surpris.

Tandis qu'il soignait les vivants, Gabriel veillait aux âmes défuntes, priant pour leurs rédemptions.

Les gens de la Cour royale l'observaient à la dérobée. Cet être si particulier, se nimbait parfois d'une spiritualité lumineuse. Aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il représentait, pourtant, ils ne doutaient pas de son importance.

Personne n'aurait osé prononcer une parole plus haute que l'autre.

Les corps des deux ellons furent placés côte à côte et recouvert de pierres afin de les protéger d'éventuels charognards. On ne les ensevelissait pas.

Ce n'était pas la terre qui les avait façonnés. Ils ne retourneraient donc pas en poussière. Leur destin était de trouver refuge dans les cavernes de Mandos jusqu'à la décision du vala de les en faire sortir.

Gabriel se présenta face au tas de pierres où reposaient les deux elfes. Le corps droit, ses longs cheveux scindé en une parfaite égalité, l'archange prit une profonde inspiration. Une voix, d'une merveilleuse douceur, s'éleva dans les airs. Plus qu'un psaume, les tonalités empreintes d'un recueillement confinant à l'adoration, enveloppèrent chacun des êtres présents autour de lui.

Une étrange sensation de bien être pénétra les corps et les esprits tandis qu'une odeur de lys se répandait dans l'air. Paupières baissés, il psalmodia une prière :

Gabriel : Que le très haut, emplie de miséricorde offre à ces soldats, un lieu de rafraîchissement, de lumière et de paix. Que la lumière éternelle les éclaire sur leur chemin …jusqu'au jugement de leur rédemption et leur retour sur ces terres accordé dans sa grande mansuétude par Mandos.

Accordez à ces âmes la rémission de leurs péchés afin qu'elles obtiennent par nos prières le pardon qu'elles ont toujours attendu de votre

Miséricorde. Par mon intercession, nous vous adressons nos prières pour les âmes de ces serviteurs que vous avez fait aujourd'hui sortir de ce monde. Ordonnez qu'elles soient reçues par Mandos en ses cavernes, sa patrie, afin d'y recevoir les joies et la réflexion qu'elles sont en droit de connaitre.

Alors que l'archange reprenait son souffle, il sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Son regard s'ouvrit sur la vision d'Olana. Tête baissée, elle récitait une prière.

La surprise fut totale. Comment ne pas accorder à cet être la grâce de sa condition ?

Lorsqu'enfin elle leva son visage empreint d'une réelle gravité, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Gabriel. Leurs mains se joignirent alors qu'ils entamaient un chant funéraire d'une exceptionnelle qualité.

De concert, ces deux âmes, se fondirent et leurs chants firent couler les larmes des vivants. La mort, elle, vint chercher son dû et les ellons commencèrent leur voyage vers les cavernes de Mandos.

D'ordinaire silencieux et serein, cette transposition des âmes se nimba de sons enchanteurs où la piété se partageait avec un amour puissant.

Ce n'était pas l'amour des leurs…

Mais un sentiment unique.

Il les guida et leurs esprits rencontrèrent une paix profonde et salutaire.

Comme transfiguré, le visage de l'archange se nimba d'une lumière translucide où seuls les plus purs surent y deviner l'aspect divin. Les mots en latin, se succédèrent en un flot ininterrompu. Chargés de paix et d'amour, ils enveloppèrent l'assistance d'une brume de réconfort :

Gabriel : _Requiem acternam dona eis, et lux perpetue luceat et preces tibi, laudis offerrimus tu suscipe pro animabus illis , quarum hodie memoriam facimus. Fac eas, de morte trasire ad angelorum est suscipiat._

(Donne-leurs le repos éternel et que la lumière perpétuelle luise pour eux. Nous t'offrons, le sacrifice et les prières de notre louange : reçois-les pour ces âmes dont nous faisons mémoire aujourd'hui. Fais-les passer de la mort à la vie.)

Un aménagement de la spiritualité avait été nécessaire afin de ne point froisser les croyances de ces êtres. Luthïen s'était chargé de mettre l'archange au fait des pratiques funéraires des elfes.  
>Gabriel avait un don pour cela. S'adapter en toutes circonstances…<p>

Tel était SA mission.

Bien qu'admiratifs, certains elfes présents reculèrent d'un pas. Ces étrangers faisaient peur. Cette aura autour de ce personnage énigmatique intriguait.

Olana représentait une énigme à elle seule. Plus qu'un sentiment de jalousie, c'était de la méfiance à présent que ressentait la plupart à son égard.

Bien que nés des étoiles, les elfes n'en avaient pas pour autant oublier leur part d'ombre.

Le plus puissant des Vala, Melkor, n'avait-il pas été un temps le plus influent des enfants d'Eru ? Sa force et son ambition avait alors jeté les prémices des discordes à venir.

La seule fausse note de cette partition divine y avait invité le chaos.

Désormais, dans chaque cœur elfique se trouvait la graine du mal souhaitant germer faisant fi de l'amour dont il était empli.

La plupart d'entre eux surent résister à cet appel sournois…

D'autre faillirent…

Aucune création, fussent elles célestes n'était empreinte de perfection au grand regret de leur créateur, toujours plus assujettis au désespoir et au regret.

Malgré tout, les enfants d'Eru seraient toujours aimés. L'ombre ne gagnerait pas tous les cœurs, loin s'en fallait

Une fois les paroles prononcées, les elfes se dispersèrent et chacun retrouva sa place.

Près du cadavre du volatile, les tribulations allaient bon train.

Curieux, les elfes détaillaient son corps. Les ailes reliées entre elles par une peau fine et grisâtre semblable à celles des chauves souris évoquaient un parchemin. De grande taille, son anatomie différait des oiseaux de ce monde. Long d'une vingtaine de pieds, il faisait penser à un reptile volant de l'ère Mésozoïque.

La partie la plus surprenante de ce monstre, était sa tête. Allongée telle celle d'un dragon, elle était hérissée de pointes. Cela ressemblait à de la corne. Il y en avait partout. Sur le sommet de son crâne, autour des yeux, sous son bec…

Ses regards couleur ocre, faisaient penser à deux grosses pierres précieuses.

A bien y regarder, il semblait encore animés.

Jack, Aliénor et Nimïel restèrent silencieux. Ils attendirent l'arrivée de Gabriel pour en parler :

Aliénor : Il s'est produit quelque chose de curieux Gabriel, un…

Gabriel : Hum, je sais…Cette affreuse…chose n'est pas de ce monde ci.

Nimïel : Est-ce à dire qu'une brèche existerait entre ces deux mondes ?

Gabriel : J'espère bien que non.

Jack : Alors comment s'est t'il retrouvé ici ?

Gabriel : A-t-il profité de notre voyage pour s'engouffrer avec nous ? Un seul exemplaire de cette monstruosité me fait penser qu'il n'est sans doute qu'un accident…du moins cela reste à espérer.

Aliénor : Mais enfin, que se passe t'il Gabriel ?

L'archange haussa un sourcil en dévisageant la guerrière :

Gabriel : Me prendriez-vous pour une encyclopédie vivante ?

Jack : Ahahah, j'aime bien le concept…

Devant la mine sévère de Gabriel, Jack ravala son rire et fixa un point sur l'horizon :

Gabriel : Ceci dit, je tiens à ce que vous gardiez cela pour vous.

Aliénor : Pourquoi ?

Gabriel : Parce que je vous le demande. En voici une question !

Jack : Excusez-nous d'être aussi cons…

Nimïel : Jack ! Gabriel doit avoir ses raisons.

Jack : Et ouais ça tu vois mon pote c'est toujours le lapin que les dirigeants sortent de leurs chapeaux pendant que nous autres, pauvres troufions ont se fait trouer la peau…Pratique le paravent !

Outré, l'archange plissa les yeux :

Gabriel : Oseriez-vous insinuer…

Jack : Moi, je n'insinue rien, le pauvre péquenaud que je suis constate, c'est tout.

Gabriel : Et bien constatez en silence et le troupeau ne s'en trouvera que mieux gardé.

Jack : Jolie métaphore qui débouche sur du vent.

Gabriel : Il est des vents soufflant des vérités pour qui sont disposés à les entendre.

Jack : Vous faites exprès de noyer le poisson ma parole ?

Aliénor : Laisse tomber Jack.

Olana accompagnée de Chaperon avançait lentement vers le cadavre de l'oiseau. Le regard qu'elle adressa à Aliénor en disait long sur ses impressions. Elle aussi savait.

Discrètement, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme :

Olana : Est-ce bien ce à quoi je pense ?

Aliénor : Oui et Gabriel nous conseille de garder le silence, du moins pour le moment.

Olana : Mettrons-nous ce peuple au courant dès lors qu'il s'en présentera d'autres ?

Aliénor : Il est à espérer qu'il fut seul.

Olana : Plaise à Dieu que cela soit la vérité Aliénor. Qu'avons-nous fait entrer dans leur monde ? Je me sens si coupable…

Aliénor : Tu ne l'es en aucune façon ma douce. Bien des choses ont pu se produire durant cette aventure que nous avons tous souhaité je te le rappelle. Vouloir rencontrer ce roi ne fait pas de toi la seule et unique responsable.

Olana : Quoiqu'ait pu dire ce souverain à mon encontre, il n'en reste pas moins cher à mon cœur.

Chaperon Rose : Il n'y a qu'à lire dans tes yeux Olana pour comprendre combien tu tiens à lui.

Olana : Pourtant, il m'a fait mal.

Aliénor : Pas intentionnellement Olana, ne l'oublie pas.

Chaperon Rose : Aliénor a raison. Accorde lui le bénéfice de l'ignorance de ton passé. Tu verras, cela aplaniras bien des choses.

Olana : Je vais essayer.

L'ordre de reprendre la route fut donné.

Légolas fixait son père intensément. Le roi tracassé par cette embuscade était soucieux :

_Légolas : Ada, c'est la première fois qu'une telle embuscade se produit sur la route de la Lothlorien…_

_Thranduil : Je sais ion nin. Le Mal a-t-il progressé ? Mithrandir nous éclaireras de son savoir._

_Légolas : Et cet animal ? Qu'était-ce ? Un envoyé du nécromancien ?_

_Thranduil : Je ne sais …_

_Légolas : L'aigle qui l'a tué ? Venait-il d'Aman ? Pourquoi était-il blanc ?_

_Thranduil : Là encore mon fils, je ne puis te répondre. Je n'en avais jamais admiré, d'une telle pureté. Il n'était pas de la race des aigles du cercle des montagnes. Malgré la perfidie de cette attaque, Manwë ne dépêche jamais ses aigles sans une bonne raison. _

_Légolas : Ada, je ne souhaite vous froisser mais…il se murmure que ces étrangers…_

Contrarié, le roi offrit un visage tourmenté à son fils :

_Thranduil : Il se murmure ? Ion nin, laisse les murmures mourir de leur propre méprise_. _Rassemble les nôtres et mettons le plus de distance possible entre ces lieux et celui de notre campement._

_Légolas : Bien ada._

Dans un silence de plomb, le convoi se remit en route.

Les rescapés de l'embuscade, dirigée par Bolg, s'arrêtaient enfin devant le cavalier noir :

Cavalier noir : Alors ? Vous êtes-vous amusé ?

Le rictus que lui offrit l'orque blanc répondit en tout point à son interrogation :

Cavalier noir : Je sens l'odeur de leur sang sur vous. Affolant ! Bien, c'est ici à présent que se termine votre action. LA mienne commence. Rejoignez votre père à Dol Guldur. Il vous attend.

Bolg : Mais…

Cavalier noir : Il n'y a pas de mais. Votre présence n'est pas souhaitable pour la suite des événements, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais louer votre loyauté auprès de votre maître.

D'un geste gracieux, il se détourna enfin de cette puanteur ambulante. Heureusement pour lui, la suite de son voyage allait prendre une toute autre tournure.

Edarion n'avait pu intervenir malgré ses supplications. Cette embuscade était à prévoir, mais les voix l'en dissuadèrent :

Edarion : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces deux elfes ont-ils perdus la vie quant ils vous étaient si faciles de réduire à néant leurs ennemies ?

Voix : Nous ne pouvions intervenir.

Edarion : En ce cas, pourquoi l'a-t-il tué ?

Voix : Il fallait la sauver. Il en a toujours été décidé ainsi.

Edarion : Bien que j'approuve votre geste pour elle, ces deux elfes méritaient, eux aussi, de vivre.

Voix : Ils pourront revenir. Pas elle.

Le vieillard soupira :

Edarion : Je suppose que vous savez ce que vous faites.

Voix : Nos accords ne sauraient être rompus.

Edarion : Vraiment ?

Voix : Le temps n'est pas encore à la lumière.

Edarion : Dois-je rester ?

Voix : Vous êtes nos yeux. Bientôt notre parole.

Edarion : Qu'il en soit donc ainsi.

Le vieillard s'éloigna le dos courbé par le poids de la souffrance qu'il fit sienne.

Le convoi venait de reprendre la route.

L'humeur du Roi, était lugubre. Olana voyageait en retrait, de sorte qu'elle n'apercevait pas le souverain. De toute façon, il lui aurait été trop pénible d'être confronté à son regard.

La déception concernant la méprise du roi à son égard, avait été si grande qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour faire abstraction de sa colère. Combinée à cette attaque, elle assombrie encore plus son âme meurtrie.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Sans doute aurait-elle été surprise d'imaginer combien les pensées du roi étaient semblables aux siennes.

Préférant chevaucher seul, il menait ses gens sur la route tout en laissant voguer son esprit par delà les paysages, omettant de les contempler. Pourtant, il aimait se rendre au royaume de la Lothlorien. Plus, devait-il se l'avouer, pour le seigneur Céléborn, son ami, que pour son épouse dame Galadriel pour laquelle il avait toujours eu un ressentiment. Après tout, il lui était difficile d'oublier ce pourquoi son père avait perdu la vie. De plus, ses manières l'agaçaient prodigieusement.

Désirer, continuellement, sonder son esprit, devenait agaçant.

Certes, le but n'était pas de nuire, mais il n'aimait pas ce besoin impérieux chez elle de s'infiltrer dans ses pensées, quant il aurait souhaité les préserver pour lui seul.

Elfine de haut rang, Galadriel aimait à entretenir ce sentiment de merveilleux mêlé de crainte inspirant un respect absolu de la part de son peuple. Malgré le fait que cette elleth de noble naissance était investit d'un don divinatoire, Thranduil ne voyait en elle qu'une digne représentante d'un pouvoir un peu trop envahissant à son goût.

Sa seule présence l'incommodait. C'était ainsi.

Pour l'instant, seuls les bras d'Olana lui manquait, son odeur, son regard éperdu d'amour….Olana elle-même lui manquait. C'était la seule souffrance trouvant grâce à ses yeux.

Les mots qu'il avait perçus l'avaient blessé. Ainsi, elle le détestait…

Le roi prit la décision d'établir le campement aux abords d'un étang.

Le soleil voilé assombrissait les âmes déjà bien meurtries.

Montées en un temps record, les tentes s'éparpillaient ça et là telle une multitude de petits champignons blancs. Des feux de camp s'allumaient en même temps que la lumière des étoiles. Cependant, ce soir là, elles ne brillèrent pas avec la même intensité.

Chaperon Rose se mit à la recherche d'Olana qu'elle trouva près de l'étendue d'eau, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, l'esprit perdu dans ses rêves.

Nulle autre qu'elle ne pouvait la comprendre aussi bien. Sous ses airs de gourgandine légère, il n'y avait pas plus sensé. Olana le sentait bien.

Au loin, elle apercevait la haute silhouette du roi.

Assis autour d'un feu avec à ses côtés, son fils Légolas, son mage Ishtâk, et quelques dignitaires de sa cour, sa seule présence la mettait au supplice.

Chaperon suivit son regard :

Chaperon Rose : Que ne donnerais-je pour un seul de ses regards...Promet-moi de t'en montrer digne ma belle.

Olana : Tu sais Chaperon Rose, ça fait mal qu'il ait pu penser une seule seconde me comparer à une catin. Je n'ai rien contre elles, mais je ne pensais pas mériter pareil jugement.

Chaperon Rose : Dois-je me sentir visée ?

Olana : Pardon Chaperon, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Seulement, je n'aime pas être prise pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

Chaperon Rose : Mais ma choupinette, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Pour peu qu'il m'ait entendu blablater comme une pie, comment voulais-tu qu'il nous catalogue ? Bon, je reconnais à ta décharge qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire d'amalgame de par ta condition, mais enfin, mon petit nez me dit que même chez les elfes de la haute il doit y avoir de jolies spécimens de ce genre là, sinon pourquoi aurait il réagit ainsi hum ? Non crois moi, les femelles aux cuisses légères il en existe dans toute les races, elfes comprises.

Olana : Tu as vraiment réponse à tout.

Chaperon Rose : Cà ma mignonne, tu as bien raison. Je dois dire merci à mon sens de l'observation et à ma vie de bourlingueuse.

Olana : Penses-tu vraiment qu'il ressente pour moi autre chose que de l'aversion ?

Chaperon Rose : De l'aversion ? Mais ma biquette, tu pourrais le faire ramper la langue à terre si tu cessais de prendre la mouche comme une jouvencelle. Cet apollon va te manger dans la main dans pas longtemps foi de Chaperon. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un capitaine de la garde sur le feu et je vais commencer à réfléchir à la façon dont je vais le dévorer...

Olana : Tu es ...

Chaperon Rose : Oui, je sais, impossible...La faute à ce nigaud de méchant loup, qui m'a obligé à voler au secours de cette cruche de Chaperon rouge. Du coup, j'ai développé un sens très développé de la négociation ...de préférence à l'horizontale. Je te rassure, il ne s'est rien passé avec cet animal, j'ai tout de même mes limites...

La jeune femme conclut, dans un éclat de rire sonnant comme une petite clochette, leur conversation. Au loin, Luthïen l'observait un sourire en coin, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer cette charmante prédatrice. Aussitôt elle passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un soupçon de provocation. Les sangs du capitaine s'échauffèrent. Il se dégageait de cette humaine un érotisme à la limite de l'impertinence.

Pour de fougueux capitaine, séduire ne posait aucuns soucis de convenance. Il était bien trop différent de ses congénères.

Paré d'un courage méritoire, prêt à défendre son roi sans faillir, il ne s'avouait qu'une seule faiblesse, la chair. Acte impie hors des liens matrimoniaux, comme l'aurait nommé l'archange, ce péché n'en était pas moins tentant pour l'ellon. Pourtant, son roi n'était t'il point né d'une relation avec une dame de la cour de Mélian ? Oropher en avait t'il été pour autant un monarque de moindre prétention ?

Tous les êtres de chairs et de sang sont faibles, se lamentait bien souvent Gabriel. Plus qu'une évidence, il fallait désigner un seul coupable, leur cœur.

Simple organe de survie, simple réceptacle de sentiments dont l'ampleur ne faillirait jamais.

Non, les elfes n'étaient pas parfaits.

Pas plus que les humains, les nains où tout autre êtres vivants.

La perfection ne s'atteignait qu'avec le renoncement de l'acte charnel, tels les archanges et les Dieux.

Or, grâce leur avait été accordé de se reproduire. Par conséquent, il était fort prévisible d'entrevoir les difficultés à venir…

Et elles seraient nombreuses.

Luthïen, se promit d'approfondir ses investigations sur cette charmante personne.

L'abnégation d'un devoir bien exécuté sans doute, une réelle envie d'enrichir ses connaissances sûrement.

Après une toilette sommaire, Olana prit la décision de se coucher tôt. Personne ne veilla bien tard ce soir là.

Durant la nuit, aucun fait inquiétant ne vint troubler leur sommeil.

Une aube grisâtre se levait. Thranduil n'avait pu goûter au repos. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Il se contenta d'une boisson chaude, une décoction d'herbe aromatisé de miel, pour son petit déjeuner. Oilïnn s'en revenait le plateau intact, lorsqu'elle croisa la route de Jack :

Jack : Il me semble lourd ce plateau fillette. Donne le moi. Tu le portais à sa royale majesté ?

Oilïnn : Non, j'en reviens au contraire. Le roi n'a pas faim ce matin.

L'elleth baissait ses jolis yeux au sol en rougissant :

Jack : C'est dommage de me cacher ces deux merveilles.

Oilïnn : Je ne voulais pas être inconvenante.

Jack : Eh, je veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise ma beauté. Pardon, j'ai perdu l'habitude de parler aux jeunes filles. Je ne suis pas un poète.

Oilïnn : Je l'avais bien compris, inutile de vous excusé je comprends.

Jack : Tu es mignonne. Tu pourrais faire craquer un bataillon de marines.

Oilïnn : Marines ?

Jack : Un bataillon de guerrier si tu préfère.

La jeune elfe rougit de façon intense. Il l'avait appelé beauté...

Jack : Décidément j'en rate pas une.

Dans un geste de pure affection, le soldat passa un doigt léger sur la joue rosie de l'elfe qui aussitôt baissa les yeux balbutiant quelques mots :

Oilïnn : Pardonnez-moi, nous sommes arrivés. Puis je récupérer le plateau?

Jack : Bien sûr fillette.

Dès qu'elle le reprit en main, elle opéra un prompt demi tour et s'enfuit presque, ce qui amusa beaucoup le mercenaire.

Il pensa aussitôt : comme elle est agréable à regarder cette petite…

Ah, une si jolie elfine dans son lit...cela laissait rêveur.

Curieusement, le roi avait pris la décision de ne pas lever le camp de la journée. Les gens de sa Cour, encore perturbé par les événements de la veille, se sentaient amoindris et beaucoup, encore choqués, approuvèrent la décision de sa majesté.

Souhaitant s'éloigner un temps du campement et par là même de celle dont la présence toute proche le troublait, il parcourut les alentours à la recherche d'indices éventuels sur la présence d'orques.

Des éclaireurs furent envoyés par delà les routes habituelles menant au royaume de la Lothlorien. Ils ne trouvèrent rien, mais un messager prit la direction de Laurelindorinan.

Thranduil prit son déjeuner seul.

Chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'apercevoir, ses tentatives échouaient. De si longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dispute.

Elle lui manquait tant.

Il n'arrivait plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes.

Ishtâk, le mage personnel de sa majesté déjeunait d'un morceau de lembas accompagné d'un fruit mûr lorsque Luthïen s'approcha de lui :

_Luthïen : Sa majesté vous fait quérir._

_Ishtâk : Je vous suis Luthïen. Comment se porte les vôtres ?_

_Luthïen : Fort bien mage. Il m'est toujours pénible de les quitter._

_Ishtâk : Je vous comprends. Et votre jeune sœur ? Se remet-elle de la perte de son fiancé ?_

_Luthïen : Elle est partie aux Havres Gris avec mère._

_Ishtâk : C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Les temps s'obscurcissent brave ellon. Quelque chose me dit que l'attaque de cet oiseau de malheur, n'es pas étranger au fait que l'ombre avance sur ces terres. _

_Luthïen : Je n'avais jamais vu pareil volatile. Avez vous remarquez sa voilure ? _

_Ishtâk : Hum oui, j'ai cherché dans mes livres de voyage une explication plausible sans rien trouver._

Thranduil se tenait assis sur une grosse souche d'arbre, le regard vague, perdue dans ses pensées. Le regard que s'échangèrent le mage et le capitaine en disait long. Assurément, quelque chose tracassait leur Seigneur et ce n'était pas le ciel qui virait aux gris sombre :

_Ishtâk : Hum hum._

_Thranduil : Ishtâk, je souhaiterais vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Non, Luthïen restez. _

_Ishtâk : Justement, le capitaine et moi même nous posions beaucoup de questions sur l'apparence de cet animal._

_Thranduil : Quelle est votre opinion à ce sujet ?_

_Ishtâk : A première vue, je serais tenté de penser au nécromancien...Mithrandir m'en a beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps, pourtant, cet oiseau ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Puis je vous poser une question personnelle mon Seigneur ?_

_Thranduil : Faites donc._

_Ishtâk : Il m'a semblé que cette attaque était dirigée vers Dame..._

_Thranduil : Dame Olana Ishtâk._

Malin, le mage nota l'empressement avec lequel le roi s'était empressé de répondre.

_Ishtâk : Ne trouvez vous pas cela curieux ? Après tout, que connaissons-nous de ces étrangers chevauchant à nos côtés._

_Thranduil : Je vous arrête tout de suite mage, je réponds de l'intégrité de cette ar eri (noble dame)._

Là encore, Ishtâk remarqua la fougue du roi à répondre de cette femme. Il y avait fort longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient. Avec toute la sagesse qui le caractérisait, cet elfe savait se montrer digne de confiance et tout à fait aguerrie aux pratiques des sciences, comme la médecine, l'astronomie, voire l'enseignement de la diplomatie.

Toute ces années passées auprès du monarque, avaient tissé des liens indéfectibles entre les deux ellons, c'est dire s'ils s'estimaient, pourtant, il dû reconnaître que Thranduil changeait.

Quelque chose tracassait ce roi et il se promit de l'amener à lui faire des confidences quand il se sentirait prêt.

Cependant, sous cette inquiétude se cachait autre chose :

_Ishtâk : Je vous crois roi Thranduil. Toutefois, nous devrions, il me semble, surveiller de plus près cette dame. Il en va de sa sécurité._

_Thranduil : Fort bien. Luthïen, a partir de maintenant, vous serez personnellement responsable de la sécurité de dame Olana. Ne la laissez pas s'éloigner du campement seule, soyez ses yeux et guidez ses pas._

_Luthïen : Je ferais ce que Mon Seigneur m'ordonne._

_Thranduil : Parfait ! Veuillez nous laisser à présent Luthïen._

Après que son capitaine se fut incliné, le roi interpella son mage :

_Thranduil : Lorsque Dame Olana s'est égarée hier soir, elle nous à affirmer avoir rencontré un vieillard aveugle. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de cet homme sauf ceci..._

Thranduil sortit de sa poche, le mouchoir où se trouvait le bout de métal. Malgré le temps gris, il se mit à briller d'un éclat sans pareil. Le mage s'en saisit, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures :

_Ishtâk : A première vue je dirais que cela ressemble à du mithril, mais je ne pourrais le jurer. Pourrais-je le garder jusqu' à la Lothlorien afin de le montrer à mon ami Mithrandir ?_

_Thranduil : Je vous y autorise. Cette embuscade Ishtâk…pensez-vous réellement que dame Olana en ai été la cause ?_

_Ishtâk : Je serais tenté de le penser Sire. De là à savoir pourquoi…_

_Thranduil : Elle n'a rien d'une intrigante._

_Ishtâk : Posséderait-elle un objet, un secret, susceptible d'intéresser notre ennemie ?_

_Thranduil : Elle ne détient absolument rien dans son monde Ishtâk, pas même son rang qu'elle a perdu après son exclusion par les siens._

_Ishtâk : Abandonnée par sa famille ? C'est absolument terrible !_

_Thranduil : D'autant plus lorsque ce fait se trouve être l'œuvre de ses géniteurs._

_Ishtâk : Comment une telle chose à t'elle pu se produire ?_

_Thranduil : Je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment._

_Ishtâk : Bien sûr Sire. Veuillez m'excuser._

_Thranduil : Ce n'est rien, nous nous reverrons plus tard mellon nin._

_Ishtâk : Bien sûr Seigneur Thranduil._

Les pensées du roi s'abîmèrent encore un temps en pensant à elle.

Décidé à l'oublier un temps, il se laissa griser par les mirages du vin. Olana lui manquait, bien plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

Pourtant, beaucoup de ses gens pensaient qu'il s'agissait là d'une tocade royale et que le bon ordre reprendrait ses droits.

Or, il n'en était rien. Cela prenait une toute autre tournure. Il le sentait à présent, Olana ne serait pas qu'un simple divertissement.

Oilïnn, sa jeune servante, l'avait sentie dès sa première rencontre avec cette jeune humaine. Son roi, glissait vers l'amour aussi sûrement que s'il s'était enlisé dans des sables mouvants.

L'après midi fut tout aussi morne. Le temps assombrit laissa échapper une légère bruine, apportant un peu plus de mélancolie. Chacun tenta de s'occuper comme il le pu.

Chaperon Rose sentait bien qu'une intervention de sa part serait la bienvenue. Aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers la tente où Olana, étendue sur sa couche, laissait son âme se perdre dans les méandres d'une bien triste pensée.

Chaperon Rose : Choupinette, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Désires-tu que je te tienne compagnie ? Veux-tu faire quelque chose en particulier ?

Olana : Je n'ai envie de rien.

Chaperon Rose : Pas même de réaliser une petite surprise pour sa majesté afin de sceller une réconciliation que vous espérer tout deux sans vous décider à vous lancer ?

Olana : Que veux-tu dire ?

Chaperon Rose : Voyons Olana, tu désires si fort être entre les bras de ton roi en ce moment même que ton corps te trahit.

Olana : Mais…

Chaperon Rose : Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu vas te lever de cette couche et venir avec moi cuisiner une petite pâtisserie pour sa gracieuse majesté…si gracieuse…et ensuite, tu lui offriras avec l'un de tes magnifiques sourires. Il ne pourra résister à un tel cadeau…Vous vous rapprocherez, vous vous embrasserez…je continue ?

Olana lança en direction de son amie un coussin avant de se lever promptement :

Olana : Une fois de plus, tu as raison !

Chaperon Rose : Voilà qui est mieux. Je viens d'envoyer un petit commis savoureux à souhait me cueillir des mûres que j'ai remarqué non loin de là. Le pauvre ne savait plus comment me contenter après l'une de mes œillades légendaires.

Olana : Je n'en doute pas.

Toutes deux s'en furent vers l'espace réservé à l'élaboration de la cuisine. L'on avait tendu une bâche au dessus de cet emplacement afin que la pluie n'éteigne pas le feu.

Olana salua l'intendant Ëlnar qui visiblement, l'attendait.

Olana : Cela ne vous dérange pas Ëlnar de me laisser un petit espace le temps que je prépare un gâteau destiné au roi.

Ëlnar : Pas du tout noble dame. Je me tiens à votre entière disposition si vous avez besoin de mon aide.

Olana : Serait-ce indiscret de vous demander si sa majesté aime les mûres ?

Ëlnar : Soyez rassurée, il les adore. Vous ferez un heureux, d'autant que le roi ne s'est guère sustenter ces dernières heures.

Olana : Oh, je vois. Alors je vais en sorte que ma pâtisserie soit irrésistible.

Ëlnar : Elle le sera, je n'en doute pas.

C'est le cœur allégé, qu'elle se mit à l'ouvrage. Chaperon Rose, ne cessait de jacasser afin d'apporter sa touche personnelle à ce moment qu'elle rendit magique. Les soucis s'étaient dissipés. Elle-même avait retrouvé le sourire.

Chaperon osa même une petite bataille de farine qui fit s'élever le joli rire d'oiseau d'Olana. Cette sonorité, qui s'était fait si rare ces derniers temps, attira le roi comme un aimant. Il s'approcha aussi près qu'il était possible de le faire sans que les jeunes femmes ne le remarque.

Ce qu'il vit le toucha profondément. Comme elle paraissait jeune à cet instant. L'insouciance et la gaieté la rendait belle…si belle…Sa joie était communicative. Tous riaient autour d'elle jusqu'à Ëlnar pourtant réputé à conserver son sérieux dans ses moindres tâches.

Elle avait un peu de farine sur le bout de son joli nez. Une bouffée d'amour l'envahit. Comment un être pouvait prendre autant d'espace dans sa vie en si peu de temps ?

Et elle riait…

Et lui ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette femme…

Elle était devenue sienne par la plus belle des façons, mais celle-ci, il devrait se l'approprier. Bientôt, elle rirait avec lui comme elle le faisait en cet instant avec son amie.

Il n'y aurait plus de colère ni de remontrances…Son seul souhait désormais, était d'entendre ce joli rire cristallin destiné uniquement à sa seule appréciation. Elle avait connu tant de souffrances…

Le gâteau fut mis à la cuisson et les deux amies partirent bras dessus, bras dessous vers l'étang, faire un brin de toilette. Pourtant à cet instant, même avec de la farine partout sur elle, elle n'avait jamais été plus désirable.

Ëlnar surveilla la précieuse pâtisserie confectionné avec tant d'amour, avec une attention des plus soutenue, puis il s'attela à la préparation du repas.

La fin d'après midi approchait. La luminosité avait baissé avec le temps gris. Malgré cela, les nuages se dissipaient et les étoiles commençaient à s'élever dans les cieux. La nature se mettait au repos profitant de ce temps pour se régénérer afin de mieux renaître au petit matin.

Les feux de camps s'allumaient et des chants s'élevèrent. Une belle soirée s'annonçait. Le moral des elfes s'améliorait dès que la lueur des étoiles éclairait d'une douce langueur leurs âmes réceptives à leurs beautés.

Ce soir là, le roi mangea au côté de son fils Légolas, du mage Ishtâk et de quelques conseillers lesquels apprécièrent grandement les efforts d'Ëlnar pour leur apporter en toutes circonstances l'impression d'assister à chaque fois à un somptueux banquet.

Laissant les conversations aller bon train, Thranduil se retira. Un petit détour à l'intérieur de sa tente, lui permit de prendre dans sa main, le petit bouquet de fleurs blanches qu'Oilïnn avait conservé dans un broc en argent.

Il se dirigea vers le petit étang où les crapauds se faisaient désirer, par les femelles, grâce à leurs chants mélodieux.

Un arbre avait eu l'excentricité de pousser presque à l'horizontale. Sa longueur permettait d'y tenir à deux. Il s'y assit, espérant secrètement qu'elle viendrait l'y rejoindre.

Son esprit s'abandonna à l'écoute des chants elfiques, lesquels se perdaient dans l'air du soir.

Alors que la tête levé vers les étoiles, il se délectait de leurs lumières, une petite voix se fit entendre :

Olana : Me permettez-vous de partager un moment avec vous sire ?

Un sourire apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne se retourne vers elle. Ainsi, son vœu venait de s'exaucer. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Olana, il eut envie de se jeter à ses pieds. Il préféra la laisser s'exprimer avant d'honorer la promesse qu'il lui avait faite sous la tente alors qu'elle était en prise aux affres d'un sommeil tourmenté :

Thranduil : Ce serait un honneur pour moi dame Olana.

Il souhaitait se lever ainsi que l'exigeait les convenances, mais elle l'en dissuada :

Olana : Non, s'il vous plaît, rester assis. Debout, vous m'impressionnez.

Il resta parfaitement immobile. Elle s'approcha de lui et il vit distinctement le gâteau qu'elle tenait de dissimuler sous un torchon. Elle posa l'assiette à terre et nerveuse baissa la tête. Ses doigts s'agitaient nerveusement les uns contre les autres. Enfin, elle prit la parole :

Olana : C'est une magnifique soirée. Ces chants me transportent…

Thranduil : Vous m'avez manqué.

Olana : A moi aussi. J'ai dit une chose affreuse hier lorsque nous avons subit cette attaque et je m'en veux. Je ne vous déteste pas sire, bien au contraire...Je ne le pourrais jamais, c'est la colère qui m'a fait parler ainsi, tout autant que sous votre tente. Ma plaidoirie était certes convaincante, mais inadaptée dans un tel contexte. Ma colère m'a desservie. Je m'en excuse. Mon explication aurait dû être plus mesurée…Je ne sais pas faire cela dès que la passion m'emporte.

Thranduil : Je n'ai même pas cette excuse Olana. Seule ma fierté m'a poussé à vous salir et vous humilier...Vos paroles étaient nécessaires ma dame. Elles m'ont fait prendre conscience de mon incapacité à vous comprendre, peuple humain si …

Olana : Différents ? Oui, je le suis. Faillible ? Aussi, c'est sans doute l'une de nos particularités.

Thranduil : Je suis loin d'incarner la perfection Olana. Je n'avais pas à vous juger. Je me suis emmuré dans mon silence tant et tant d'années…Je commence tout juste à renaître.

Olana : Mettons notre orgueil de côté majesté et tâchons d'acquérir un peu d'humilité voulez-vous ?

Silencieux, et faisant fi des recommandations de la jeune femme, il l'invita à s'assoir sur le tronc d'arbre, puis se leva.

Durant quelques secondes il ne la vit pas… il l'admira.

Avec une extrême lenteur, il posa un genou à terre. Ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il osa un tel geste. De mémoire d'elfe, jamais aucun souverain n'avait plié le genoux pour une femme :

Scribe : Non !

Arakïell : Et si !

Scribe : Faut-il qu'il l'aime ?

Arakïell : Faut-il qu'il l'aime en effet !

Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle hoqueta. Le roi lui prit la main et les paroles prononcées s'élevèrent dans les airs aussi gracieusement que les chants qui les accompagnaient :

Thranduil : Olana, votre sagesse n'a d'égale que la beauté de votre âme. J'implore votre pardon. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de vos espérances. Vous qui avez bravé votre peur pour me trouver, offrez-moi ma repentance. Je ne me relèverais pas avant de l'avoir obtenu.

Silencieuse, la jeune femme prit le soin de ne jamais oublier ce moment, avant de lui répondre :

Olana : Je ne vous ai jamais haï. Je vous accorde ce pardon dont vous êtes en attente mon roi.

Soulagé, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en soupirant :

Thranduil : Vous m'ôtez un si lourd fardeau… Son poids me faisait souffrir.

Olana : Jamais je ne vous infligerais le moindre mal majesté. Vous m'êtes trop précieux.

Thranduil : Malgré ce que…

Elle posa délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres :

Olana : Chut ! Ne laissons point ces vilaines paroles nous désunir mon roi. Je suis venue de si loin pour vous rencontrer…Je n'attends rien de plus que votre regard sur moi. En cet instant, il me fait sentir plus belle que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'ai rien de plus à vous offrir. Je ne suis riche que de mon amour pour vous sire.

A ces mots, le cœur du souverain battit si vite, qu'il en fut déconcerté. Leurs yeux se perdaient dans une contemplation sans fin. Au bout d'un très long moment, leurs fronts se touchèrent tandis qu'un soupir venait mourir sur les lèvres d'Olana :

Olana : Je ressens tant …

Thranduil : Ne craignez point ces mots qui sont vôtres…Osez ma dame…

Olana : J'ai si peur…

Thranduil : Il ne faut pas. Ecoutez votre cœur, parlez-moi mon ange.

Olana : Ce que…je ressens pour vous sire…va bien au-delà de ma compréhension…Pourtant, il me semble deviner que cela se nomme…amour.

Le roi baissa à nouveau les paupières. Un doux sourire éclairait ses traits :

Olana : Je vous en prie, ne vous moquez pas de moi. Je n'ai jamais prononcé de tels mots. Je ne sais même pas comment vous les énoncés. Est-ce ainsi que l'on dit je vous aime ?

Thranduil : Il ne peut exister de plus jolie façon de déclarer sa flamme à l'objet de son désir. Mon ange, vous venez de m'offrir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux…

Olana : Oh…En ce cas, je vous le répète mon roi, je vous aime. Je vous aime comme il ne me sera plus jamais permis d'aimer et tant pis pour mon audace…

Thranduil prit le visage d'Olana en coupe avec ses mains la fixa dans les yeux et prononça à son tour les mots qu'elle espérait :

Thranduil : _Lye melane vanie malda hiril ! _(Je vous aime, belle gente dame).

Olana ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs :

Olana : Je ne comprends pas sire.

Thranduil : Ces mots énoncés dans ma langue natale, ne sont pas ceux d'un roi, mais d'un ellon épris pour sa dame. A vous, dès lors, d'en apprécier la traduction.

A ces mots, Olana se souvint des deux elfes se déclamant leur amour dans le palais de Mirkwood. Tremblante, elle sentit le souffle chaud du roi murmurer à son oreille, les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Elle baissa les paupières tandis que les larmes se frayaient un chemin sur ses joues.

Le roi les cueillit et les goûta comme on se délecte d'un nectar. Il ne s'y trompait pas, elles avaient le goût de la passion.

Sans plus attendre, il prit possession de ses lèvres.

Elle fut surprise par leurs douceurs et la délicate pression qu'il exerçait pour l'amener vers la tentation. Quoique précieux, ce baiser ardent se disputait à la plus noble retenue.

Le savourer fut la seule pensée de la jeune femme. L'habileté employée était affolante et la pointe d'agressivité qu'il y ajouta l'affola. Elle l'enlaça en gémissant.

Il soupira et ses mains s'égarèrent dans les cheveux d'Olana qu'il empoigna pour orienter l'inclinaison de sa bouche.  
>Dès lors, les battements désordonnés de leurs cœurs se mirent au diapason, leurs souffles s'accordèrent et leurs yeux se perdirent chacun dans le regard de l'autre.<p>

Un bonheur tout simple naquit sur les traits d'Olana. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Mêlé à ses larmes, le soulagement détendit enfin ses traits.

Leurs mains s'effleuraient, leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient, leurs lèvres n'en finissaient plus de se goûter…

Ce moment dura une éternité. Rien n'y personne n'aurait pu les séparer.

A quelques mètres de là, Gabriel souriait. Voilà qui était bien mieux. Tout à sa joie, il n'effaça point son sourire lorsqu'il vit chaperon Rose adossée contre un arbre :

Chaperon Rose : Alors ? N'ai-je point bien œuvré ? Hum ?

Gabriel : Je dois avouer que vos talents, jeune fille, gagne à être connus.

Chaperon Rose : Et reconnus…

Gabriel : Et reconnus en effet. Laissons-les à leur bonheur retrouvé.

Chaperon Rose : Tout à fait…D'autant, qu'il me plaît à penser que la soirée pourrait fort bien se terminer…

Gabriel : Non, ne gâchons pas cet instant avec quelques pensées impies.

Chaperon Rose : Décidément Gabriel, vous me prêtez des intentions qui ne sont miennes.

Gabriel : Mais oui jeune fille…Allons fêter cela avec un verre de bon vin.

Chaperon Rose : Mais que voici une excellente idée mon Gabinou.

Gabriel : _Rosae inter spinas crescunt. _(Les roses poussent parmi les épines.)

Effectivement, Chaperon Rose, bien qu'ayant poussé sauvagement au milieu des ronces, n'en était pas moins devenu une bien jolie rose.

Olana et le roi, toujours serré l'un contre l'autre, se parlait enfin à cœur ouvert :

Thranduil : Je dois vous faire un aveu... J'ai interrogé votre amie Amélie et lui ait demandé de me parler votre passé. Il fallait que je sache... Je me sens en faute Olana.

Olana : Elle vous a tout dit ?

Thranduil : Tout en effet.

Olana : Je ne sais si elle a bien fait, mais il est trop tard pour cela.

Thranduil : Quelqu'un aurait dû vous protéger de cet homme.

Olana : Qui ? Je n'ai jamais eue que ma seule volonté.

Thranduil : J'aurais souhaité que ce fût moi. Sa souffrance n'aurait pas été suffisante pour expier les tourments qu'il vous avait fait endurer.

Olana : C'est un acte qui m'a souillé à tout jamais majesté. Encore aujourd'hui, je sens l'odeur de son sang sur mes mains.

Machinalement, elle les frotta l'une contre l'autre d'un geste de dégoût. Il s'en saisit tendrement, les immobilisant entre les siennes, puis les porta à ses lèvres :

Thranduil : Elles sont faites pour aimer, caresser, cajoler, non pour tuer. Jamais je ne porterais le moindre jugement sur vous Olana. Quand à ces deux merveilles, promettez-moi de laisser courir sur mon cœur afin d'en recueillir notre bonheur. Je leurs abandonne volontiers mon corps. Qu'elles en deviennent les maîtresses.

Les joues en feu, Olana eut le plus grand mal à calmer ses tremblements. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes :

Olana : J'en meurs d'envie…

C'était dit. Son visage baissé, elle s'immobilisa éprouvant une grande honte :

Thranduil : Ne rougissez pas ma dame. Ce désir m'enchante. Il est le reflet de mon propre souhait.

Olana : J'en suis consciente sire. Je n'imaginais pas ressentir pareille fièvre. C'est si…gênant.

Il releva tendrement son visage vers lui :

Thranduil : Vous n'avez jamais éprouvé que de la haine Olana. Il est normal de vous sentir perdu. Cet homme vous à détruite. Comment avez-vous pu supporter pareil supplice ? Votre détermination à y mettre fin force mon admiration.

Olana : Vous allez sûrement vous moquer de moi ...

Thranduil : Vous pouvez parler sans crainte Olana, j'ai bien compris ma leçon.

Olana : Il existe une chose qui m'a aidé à tenir le coup durant toutes ces années. Une simple poupée de chiffon que j'ai appelée Nanette.

Le roi la fixa d'un air interrogatif.

Thranduil : Une poupée ?

Olana : Oui, elle est un peu abîmée, mais j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Là où je n'entrevoyais que malheur, elle m'apportait le réconfort. C'est idiot je le sais bien, mais elle est pour moi comme un talisman...Parfois un simple objet peut vous devenir indispensable. Je sais que beaucoup se moquerait de moi, mais lorsqu'on n'a plus rien d'autres auquel se raccrocher, une simple poupée peut remplir cet office.

Un long silence s'installa entre ces deux êtres.

Il la pressait contre son cœur humant l'odeur de ses cheveux, caressant son dos.

Thranduil : Une révélation à fait subir à mon cœur une indicible douleur. Amélie, votre amie, n'a pas souhaité m'en dire plus, mais je vous en conjure mon ange, le jour où vous vous sentirez prête, parlez-moi, je serais là pour vous.

Olana leva son visage vers lui, il était baigné de larmes. Elle ne put que secouer doucement la tête dans un signe d'assentiment :

Thranduil : Je souhaiterais tant porter ce fardeau qui est vôtre et vous fait tant souffrir.

Il sema une myriade de doux et légers baisers sur son cou, ses épaules… Ses mains, à nouveau, caressèrent les cicatrices apparentes sur le haut de son dos :

Thranduil : _Mîr nin …_ (Mon trésor.)

Lorsqu'une blanche marguerite

Se présentera sous vos pas,

Elle ne vous trompera pas.

Elle vous dira que je vous aime.

D'abord un peu et puis beaucoup,

Mais jamais, dans le malheur même,

Elle ne vous dira « Pas du tout ».

Sous l'émotion, Olana gémit.

Olana : Jamais elle ne me dira pas du tout…Je le sais, je le sens. Votre cœur ne saurait mentir.

Tout doucement il se baissa et prit le petit bouquet de niphrédil, les fleurs blanches dont Chaperon Rose lui avait vanté la beauté. Avec beaucoup d'émotion, il les déposa entre ses mains tremblantes.

Leur fragrance était entêtante. Elles avaient la blancheur virginale de l'innocence. Celle qui la caractérisait tant. Olana s'enivra de ce parfum capiteux, celui de l'amour…Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit valait à lui seul tous les trésors de ce monde.

Olana : Elles sont ravissantes sire. A votre image, belles et sauvages.

Attendrit, Thranduil la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, ne lui offrant aucune autre possibilité que celle d'accepter cette passion dévorante.

En lui, un feu naquit. Il prit une telle ampleur que cela l'effraya. Dévorant ses veines, il s'insinua dans les moindres recoins de son corps affolant ses propres pensés.

Peut lui importait son avenir, seul comptait cet amour qu'elle lui offrait.

Olana : Je ne sais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je ne désire qu'une seule chose, le vivre à vos côtés. Je vous veux dans ma vie, dans mon corps et dans mon âme pour le temps qu'il me reste à vivre.

Thranduil : Et nous trouverons le moyen de l'embellir comme il se doit. Je rendrais cela possible pour nous mon ange, je vous en fais la promesse.

Ses paupières se baissèrent, tandis que des soupirs de plus en plus appuyés venaient mourir près des oreilles du souverain.

Encouragés par ces démonstrations de désirs, Thranduil l'embrassa à nouveau prenant un soin tout particulier à faire durer ce baiser signant d'une jolie façon leur réconciliation.

Enfin, elle posa sa tête sur la solide épaule du roi. Celle qui la soutiendrait désormais. Ils restèrent ainsi soudés sans prononcer la moindre parole.

Enfin, ce fut elle qui rompit le charme. Elle se baissa et ramassa à terre l'assiette où elle avait disposé le gâteau :

Olana : Je vous ai préparé une pâtisserie. Souhaitez-vous que nous y goûtions ensemble ?

Thranduil : Je dois vous faire un aveu. Je vous ai vu cette après midi avec votre amie la confectionner. J'y ai pris plus de plaisir que jamais. Vous possédez un si joli rire. Aurais-je la joie un jour d'en savourer la primeur ?

Pour répondre à cette interrogation, elle laissa son doigt traîner sur le miel recouvrant le gâteau, puis déposa une petite noisette sur le bout du nez du souverain. Là, elle le contempla quelques secondes avant de lui offrir un rire cristallin qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il la pressa contre son cœur :

Thranduil : Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette douce musique.

Au loin, un cavalier noir, sentait cet amour naissant planer sur les Terres du Milieu comme un danger. Ses yeux se plissèrent et sa bouche se transforma en un affreux rictus.

Le temps d'agir était enfin venu.

Après avoir assuré le service du repas, Ëlnar se sentait bien fatigué. Oilïnn fut chargé de rapporter les restes du repas royal. La jeune elleth ne déméritait pas quant à sa ténacité à bien accomplir ses tâches.

Elle aussi s'activait depuis un moment. Chaperon Rose et Opéca décidèrent de lui donner un coup de main. L'intendant, bien que surpris, appréciait l'aide fournit à la jeune servante. Finalement, ces humaines avaient un bon fond. De cela il n'en avait jamais douté. Avec le sourire, il s'approcha d'Opéca :

Ëlnar : Vous faites preuve d'une grande gentillesse envers Oilïnn.

Opéca : Enfin quelqu'un qui s'en rend compte. Tu sais mon mignon, on est pas des tiques à sucer le sang de ceux qui nous supportent.

Ëlnar : Des quoi ?

Opéca : Des tiques. Des saletés d'bestiole toute petites qui finissent par devenir aussi grosses qu'un pois chiche tellement elles se gorgent de sang…On en trouve sur les clébards. Pourquoi ? Vous en avez pas vous ?

Ëlnar : Clébards ?

Opéca : Des chiens quoi ! Mais y faut tout te traduire à toi…

Ëlnar : Vous savez jeune fille, vous gagneriez en respectabilité si vous vous exprimiez correctement.  
>Opéca : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? Elle te plaît pas ma façon d'causer ?<p>

Ëlnar : Ce n'est pas ça, mais il est dommage qu'un physique aussi ravissant ne soit pas suivi d'un parler un peu plus approprié.

La jeune femme vit rouge. Comment se permettait-on de la juger ainsi ?

Croisant les bras sous sa poitrine d'un air buté, elle fixa l'elfe d'un air de défis :

Opéca : Celui qui s'permettra d'me juger il est pas encore né.

Ëlnar adopta la même pose qu'elle et haussa un sourcil :

Ëlnar : Il est inutile de prendre vos grands airs avec moi gente dame.

L'observant avec méfiance dans un premier temps, puis avec amusement dans un second temps, Opéca dû reconnaître que l'ellon ne manquait pas de courage pour l'affronter ainsi :

Opéca : Et si j'te collais une bègne ? T'aimerait ça peut être ?

Ëlnar : Une quoi ?

Elle referma son poing droit et frappa fort sur sa main gauche :

Opéca : Un peu comme ça…

Outré, il se détourna vexé. Déçue d'avoir perdu un si courageux interlocuteur, Opéca mit un peu d'eau dans son vin :

Opéca : Et, attends ! J'veux pas qu'on m'en compte certes, mais j'veux bien que quelqu'un me donne des conseils.

Ëlnar : Ainsi vous seriez prête à faire un effort ?

Opéca : Ben…Je veux bien. Tu sais, on m'a jamais appris à causer comme y faut. J'sais même pas écrire. D'ailleurs j'ai pas honte de l'dire et le premier qui…

Ëlnar : Cessez de menacer à tout bout de champ votre prochain jeune fille. Pourquoi une telle hargne ? Vous faites fuir alors que votre apparence souhaiterait le contraire.

Interdite, Opéca cessa tout net de froncer les sourcils. Elle resta un moment silencieuse avant d'afficher un sourire si doux que l'intendant en fut tout surpris :

Ëlnar : Eh bien vous voyez quand vous voulez, vous pouvez vous montrer charmante.

Son agressivité cachait bien des blessures. Cette humaine n'avait pas dû avoir une vie facile pensa t'il.

Opéca : Ben mince alors ! Toi tu sais où chercher la puce…

Ëlnar : Je vous demande pardon ?

Opéca : V'la autre chose. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'on me demande pardon.

Ëlnar : Je dispose d'un peu de temps. Souhaiteriez-vous que je vous enseigne les bons usages ?

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes :

Opéca : Et après tu me mets dans ton lit c'est ça ?

L'elfe se redressa d'un bond :

Ëlnar : Vous me prêtez des intentions malhonnêtes.

Opéca : Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Je sais qu'je peux être casse…pieds, mais pour toi, j'ferais un effort.

Ëlnar : C'est très bien. Il va vous falloir apprendre à faire un peu plus confiance aux personnes souhaitant vous venir en aide.

Opéca : C'est que vois-tu, ce genre de proposition, ça finit toujours à l'horizontale.

Les joues de l'intendant s'empourprèrent :

Opéca : Eh, te fâche pas. J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'accorde du temps comme ça, sans rien en retour, alors faut m'comprendre…Je préfère m'assurer que tout est correct.

Ëlnar : Sachez, et cela sera la règle numéro une jeune fille, que les elfes n'ont pas l'habitude de se montrer irrespectueux envers les personnes de sexe féminin.

Opéca afficha un petit sourire coquin :

Opéca : Sexe ? Voilà un mot qui me parle bel elfe.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle leva les yeux au ciel :

Opéca : Ca va, c'était pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Alors on commence par quoi ?

A l'orée du royaume de la Lothlorien, un magnifique elfe aux cheveux noirs et au regard d'un bleu profond, s'avançait vers Haldir le capitaine des gardes au service du Seigneur Céléborn et dame Galadriel.

Sa haute stature et son maintien trahissait une noble lignée. Ses vêtements d'apparat, bleu nuit où se dessinait de somptueuses arabesques cousus de fils d'argent, apportait à ce voyageur une aura de respectabilité indéniable.

S'exprimant dans un quenya parfait, il s'annonça d'une voix hautaine :

Elfe noir _: Mae govannen _( Salutations). Seigneur Aranïs des Havres Gris. Je suis invité par les Seigneurs de ce royaume au banquet offert en l'honneur de sa majesté Thranduil.

Haldir s'inclina, présentant un respectueux salut :

Haldir : _Mae govannen _Seigneur Aranïs. Ayez l'obligeance de bien vouloir me suivre je vous prie.

A quelques lieus de là, sous un tas de pierres reposait le corps d'Aranïs. A ses côtés, quatre de ses amis venaient de subir le même sort.

Lorsque les cinq âmes se présentèrent devant Mandos, le vala eut beaucoup de mal à cacher sa fureur. Que les siens subissent ainsi une pareille félonie avait attisé sa colère.

Cette nuit là, dans le magnifique royaume de la Lothlorien, un ver s'était glissé dans le fruit.

Jack et Aliénor, alanguis près du feu, savourait un instant de tranquillité. Préciser qu'ils étaient fort rares les rendait plus précieux :

Jack : Tu as des nouvelles d' Olana ? Elle n'allait pas très bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Aliénor : C'était tout juste. Jack, nous avons fait une erreur en acceptant de la suivre dans cette aventure. Je pensais naïvement que ce serait l'affaire de quelques heures, voire deux où trois jours. Nous ne sommes jamais restés aussi longtemps dans notre délire. J'ai peur pour elle. Cette histoire prend des proportions énormes...

Nimïel enclin à alimenter cette petite conversation s'approcha de ses amis :

Nimïel : Aliénor, pourquoi est-tu si méfiante ? Ces elfes ne constituent pas la moindre menace de cela je puis t'assurer.

Aliénor : Pour l'instant certes, mais ils marquent un très net intérêt pour leur monarque et à partir du moment où Olana va venir jouer les troubles fêtes dans leur petites vies bien ordonnés, cela ne sera plus la même comptine.

Jack : Pourquoi ça les dérangerais ?

Aliénor : Ils ont l'air de cultiver un peu trop le souvenir d'une défunte.

Nimïel : Si tu entends par là, l'épouse du roi, cela peut se comprendre. Je ne connais pas leurs us et coutumes. Se conduisent-ils comme nous ? Je ne saurais l'affirmer.

Jack : Vous avez des esgourdes pointues, vous êtes donc les mêmes non ?

Nimïel : Jack, il ne suffit pas d'avoir une particularité physique en commun pour nous lier...Par exemple, nous autres mettons un temps infini à soigner nos présentations. Enumérer nos aïeux nous semble primordial.

Jack : Ah ouais ! Si on a rendez vous avec vous à midi, mieux vaut s'pointer à huit heures.

Nimïel : Il en est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps.

Jack : J'ose à peine imaginer ce que doit représenter un conseil d'état dans l'urgence...le temps de préparer la riposte, vos ennemies seraient morts et tombés en poussière.

Nimïel : Je te rassure Jack, il est des circonstances où les bonnes convenances sont mises de côté.

Jack : Non ! Eh ben, ça me rassure. Sinon à part ça, qu'est ce que t'en penses d'ces péquenauds ?

Nimïel : A peu près ce qu'ils doivent se dire de nous.

Jack : Autant dire qu'on est pas dans la merde.

Alinéor : Je me mets à leur place...

Nimïel : Rassure toi Jack, dans l'ensemble, j'ai pu observer qu'ils sont fort dévoués à leur souverain donc peu enclin à nous nuire.

Jack : Super. Ca m'rassure…Tu peux pas imaginer !

Aliénor : Je ne sais pas vous, mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est Gabriel que je trouve très étrange ces derniers temps.

Nimïel : Que veux-tu dire ?

Aliénor : Eh bien, j'ai remarqué qu'à chacune de mes tentatives pour sermonner Olana afin de la faire revenir sur sa décision, il intervient pour me contredire et contrecarrer mon plan.

Jack : Ton plan ?

Aliénor : Oui, mon plan.

Jack : LE plan !

Aliénor se demandait qu'elle mouche avait bien pu piquer son ami. Ce dernier riait tant qu'il finit par se tenir les côtes :

Jack : Ah…Excuse-moi, j'ai pas pu résister. Ce sont les répliques d'un super film que j'ai adoré petit, « Dune ». Il parlait d'un plan….'tain, qu'est ce que j'me marre !

Nimïel et Aliénor s'observaient à la dérobée se posant à cet instant même de très sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale de leur compagnon.

Toujours secoué par son fou rire, le mercenaire n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Aliénor finit par reprendre la parole :

Aliénor : Enfin, je disais que Gabriel me semble bizarre. Il nous cacherait quelque chose que je n'en serais pas étonné.

Jack : Eh ben, alors ma belette va falloir creuser dans cette direction là.

Nimïel : C'est que cette personne n'est guère prolixe d' après ce qu'il m'a été permis d'observer.

Aliénor : Effectivement, cela ne sera pas facile. Ceci dit, je souhaiterais vraiment la faire revenir sur sa décision de rester. Visiblement, nous n'avons pas notre place dans ce monde, pas plus qu'elle n'en a dans la vie de ce monarque.

Jack : Un petit accès de jalousie peut être ?

La jeune femme lui lança une myriade de petits cailloux :

Aliénor : Cesse donc ces insinuations offensantes.

Jack : Non, je dis ça parce que les deux autres poules folles ont l'air de le trouver i.r.r.é.s.i.s.t.i.b.l.e.

Aliénor : Ceci dit, il est vrai qu'il est un spécimen de choix !

Jack : Mais enfin, qu'est ce que vous lui trouver à ce péquenaud ?

Mic Mac : Ouais, un péquenaud doublé d'un empaffé !

Sortit comme un lapin d'une boîte, le lutin montrait sa petite trogne au regard fourbe :

Jack : On t'a sonné toi ? T'écoute aux portes ?

Mic Mac : J'aime bien espionner les gens. On sait jamais. Je peux apprendre tout un tas de choses bien intéressantes et après demander de l'or en échange de mon silence.

Nimïel : Du chantage ? Il est véritablement plus tordus que je ne me l'imaginais.

Aliénor : Tu n'as même pas idée mon ami. Ceci dit, il nous a souvent sortis de pétrins incroyables. Il possède une prédisposition à toujours retomber sur ses pattes…Hallucinant !

Mic Mac : Vouai, c'est comme ça ! De toute façon, on peut pas s'passer d'ma p'tite gueule.

Jack : Pourquoi j'ai toujours envie d'envoyer une mandale à cet avorton chaque fois que je le vois ?

Mic Mac : Ca, c'est parce que tu m'aimes Jack !

Jack : C'est ça, j't'aime tellement que tu vas te charger d'espionner Gabriel pour notre compte.

Mic Mac : Et pourquoi qu'j'ferais ça ?

Jack : Parce que si tu refuses…

Et pour démontrer ses dires, le mercenaire ferma son poing et l'abattit sur la paume de sa main :

Jack : Et là ? T'as pigé ?

Mic Mac : Tu f'rais ça ?

Pour toute réponse, le mercenaire décocha un coup de pied sur le joli petit cul de notre lutin qui, pour ne pas être en reste, tendit son majeur avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Vicieux, mais pas téméraire le petit pou.

Le valeureux lutin se mit donc en quête de Gabriel. Ce dernier alanguie sous un arbre près de l'étang, chantait un cantique en psalmodiant. Comme il avait les sens très développé et une certaine propension à sentir le vent tourner à son désavantage, il devina la présence de Mic Mac.

Il n'interrompit pas pour autant son chant et soulevant à peine les paupières, se mit à la recherche de ce petit gnome. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de le localiser tant il était d'une discrétion…

Amusé, il décida de lui faire profiter de tout un arsenal de chants religieux dont les variations et les tonalités finirent par l'assoupir. Une fois le lutin dans les bras de Morphée, il se leva dignement comme seul un archange de cette prestance en avait le pouvoir et se dirigea vers le charriot d'Ëlnar à la recherche d'un bout de corde.

Il trouva bien vite ce qu'il désirait et revint en direction du lutin qui ronflait de concert avec les croassements des crapauds. Là, il lui lia les deux pieds ensemble en prenant soin de laisser un écart afin qu'il puisse faire un, voire deux pas, avant de s'écrouler face contre terre. Il recouvrit la ficelle de brins d'herbe afin de la dissimuler.

Tout à sa joie de lui jouer ce bon tour, il récita rapidement deux paters en vue d'une prochaine absolution. Un petit écart pour une petite personne…Cela ne lui serait pas préjudiciable. Si ?

Un peu plus loin, toujours aux abords de l'étang, qui avait un fort pouvoir attractif sur les humains, les elfes, les lutins voire les archanges…Thranduil finissait de savourer une part du gâteau confectionné par Olana. Non seulement il était délicieux, mais s'en délecter auprès de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, du moins à cet instant, rajoutait encore plus de saveur à cette pâtisserie.

La jeune femme ne se lassait pas de l'admirer. Comment un tel être avait-il pu prendre autant de place dans sa vie ? Il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore elle se souvenait de ces nombreux après midi assise sous l'arbre du jardin de Rose, le livre entre ses mains dévorant cette histoire et ne se lassant jamais de relire plusieurs fois le passage où le roi apparaissait pour la première fois :

Thranduil : A quoi pensez-vous _pîn mael nin_ (mon petit plaisir) ?

Olana : Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Thranduil : Mon petit plaisir.

Olana : Ces mots ne me déprécieraient t'ils pas majesté ?

Thranduil : Est-ce vraiment ce que vous pensez ? Cette connotation n'a pas lieu d'être pour nous les elfes. Au contraire, c'est une jolie énonciation pour une dame. Elle est l'expression vivante d'un bonheur partagé.

Olana : Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, pardonnez-moi. J'attache sans doute trop d'importance aux mots.

Thranduil : Je vous offrirais les plus beaux qui se puissent exister et vous les apprendraient dans ma langue natale Olana.

Olana : Je les retiendrais en mon cœur, afin qu'ils ne s'échappent point. Ils loueront cet amour qui est nôtre.

Thranduil : Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ma dame. Ceci dit, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Olana lui sourit :

Olana : Eh bien en fait, je pensais à toutes ces journées passées à lire le livre où vous apparaissez pour la première fois au lecteur.

Thranduil : Ainsi, il existe des écrits sur ma personne ?

Olana : Oui.

Thranduil : M'y a-t-on décrit à mon avantage ?

Olana : Assez pour me faire rêver.

Le roi lui adressa un sourire enjôleur :

Thranduil : C'est très jolie ce que vous venez de me dire Olana.

Olana : C'est surtout très juste. Majesté ?

Thranduil : Oui, Olana. Vous pouvez me nommer par mon nom elen nin.

Olana : Je n'ose pas.

Thranduil : Sauf lorsque je vous offre un plaisir ôtant cette timidité ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête et rougit :

Olana : Tout ceci est si…

Thranduil : Vous êtes adorable lorsque ces couleurs s'invitent sur vos joues.

Ce fut à peine si elle osa soutenir son regard assombris par le désir :

Olana : Puis-je venir dans vos bras ?

Il tendit ses bras, elle s'y engouffra :

Thranduil : Mon ange, votre cœur bat si fort.

Dans un élan passionné, elle lui vola un baiser. Un baiser sauvage, violent, éperdu comme s'il devait la quitter d'une seconde à l'autre.

Leurs lèvres entrouvertes se joignirent avec une telle ferveur qu'elle se sentit glisser dangereusement vers un désir ardent.

Le roi la serra contre lui au point de l'étouffer. Un gémissement monta dans la gorge d'Olana. Le retenir n'était plus concevable pour elle. Elle le laissa s'échapper tel un aveu.

Front contre front, leurs souffles hiératiques, désordonnés et courts finirent par se calmer. Tout deux ne désiraient qu'une seule chose. Se sentir l'un dans l'autre et vivre ce moment intense avec passion.

Frémissante, Olana s'en remit au roi.

Il se leva, elle l'imita.

Il la fixa dans les yeux, elle baissa les siens.

Il serra sa main, elle approuva sa décision.

Sans avoir prononcé la moindre parole, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la tente royale.

Elle osa lever son regard vers lui.

Il lui souriait.

Edarion, qu'une marche intensive avait quelques peu fatigué, s'assit sur l'herbe. La lune éclairait faiblement le petit chemin de terre. Seul, il craignait de s'égarer. Ses pensées l'amenèrent à s'exprimer à voix haute :

Edarion : Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de me faire voyager de nuit par ces temps incertain, moi un vieillard si fragile ?

Comme il ne percevait aucune réponse, sa voix grimpa de quelques octaves :

Edarion : Je ne mettrais pas un pas de plus sur ce chemin, tant que l'on ne me donnera pas d'explications supplémentaires.

Une légère brise souffla sur les feuilles d'un arbre tout proche. Surpris, il remarqua que cela ne se produisait que sur cet arbre. Ce chêne, magnifique, d'une hauteur de quatorze pieds, environ, semblait tout bonnement s'ébrouer.

Alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, il eut un sursaut de stupeur, lorsque sur le tronc du molosse s'ouvrit deux grands yeux. C'était déjà bien étrange de remarquer ces deux grosses billes luisantes le fixer intensément, ce fut encore plus surprenant lorsque une voix sortit d'une petite cavité censée représenter une…bouche !

Arbre : Bonnnnchooiiiirrr , vieillll hummmm.

Cette voix, caverneuse saupoudrée d'un accent à couper au couteau venait bel et bien de ce gros feuillu. Edarion sursauta et cela le déstabilisa. Il tomba à la renverse et se mit à bougonner :

Edarion : Je dois devenir fou. Voici que j'entends un arbre parler maintenant !

Les gros yeux de couleur jaune clignèrent une fois, puis deux fois, avant que la voix ne se fasse encore une fois entendre :

Arbre : N'ayeeeez pas peuuuur vieilll hummm.

Edarion : Est-ce vraiment réel ?

Arbre : Ouiiiichhh.

Edarion : Je suis vraiment fatigué, ou alors victime d'un sortilège…

Arbre : Nonn. Je chuiis un Enntt.

Edarion : Un Ent ? Qu'est-ce donc encore que cela ?

Ent : Chhai pour micchhionn de vous emmmmener chhusqu'auuu royauuume de la Lothllloooriennn.

Edarion eut le temps de se remettre de sa frayeur. L'Ent parlait avec une lenteur à la limite du supportable. Appuyé sur sa canne, il s'approcha et effleura les feuilles d'une branche, délicatement. L'arbre se secoua tout entier :

Ent : Chhhh, chhe chhui chhhatouiilleuuux.

Edarion sortit son mouchoir et s'épongea le front. Il était vraiment dit que des faits curieux ne lui seraient pas épargnés cette nuit. Bien décidé à s'en remettre aux étranges créatures peuplant ce monde, dussent-ils être des végétaux, le vieil homme leva ses deux mains dans un geste d'impuissance :

Edarion : Et comment êtes-vous censé me faire voyager ?

Ent : Grimmpez chhur chhhette brannnccchhe.

D'un geste lent, le chêne baissa une grosse ramure jusque sur le sol et invita Edarion à s'y installer. Comme c'était une grosse branche, il n'eut aucun mal à apprécier son assise, puis il se tourna vers les gros yeux jaunes et levant son sourcil interrogea son nouvel ami :

Edarion : Et maintenant ?

Ent : Mainntenaannt, nouchhh y allonns.

Et brusquement, ce monstre de verdure trembla comme s'il était sur le point de se déraciner. Effaré, Edarion s'agrippa à une petite ramure qui avait poussé sur le côté de la branche et pencha sa tête vers le sol.

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Le tronc se scindât en deux et une paire de grosses jambes, pour peu que l'on puisse nommer ces choses ainsi, se mit à marcher.

Edarion étouffa un rire. Des spasmes nerveux le secouèrent. De voir ces deux troncs se mettre en mouvement le mettait en joie. Finalement, voyager dans ce monde avait du bon. Ce moment là, il comptait bien le graver dans ses souvenirs.

Tout tranquillement presque avec indolence, le chêne se déplaçait faisant des pas de géant.

Effectivement, le voyage serait plus facile et l'envergure de sa marche hâterait son arrivée au royaume des Seigneurs elfiques.

Durant le voyage, l'Ent entreprit de raconter au vieil homme un peu de son histoire. Son élocution était lente, les sons graves, pleins comme un lent roulement de tonnerre, si bien que le vieil homme eut tout le temps de la compréhension.

Les Ents possédaient leur propre langage, mais adoraient en apprendre d'autres, comme celle brève et singulière des hommes par exemple.

Cela l'enchantait.

Son peuple, vivait principalement dans la grande et ancienne forêt de Fangorn, au sud-est des Monts Brumeux dans la vallée de l'Anduin. Ils étaient souvent qualifiés de bergers de la forêt ou pasteurs des arbres.

Pour Edarion, ce récit était fascinant. De penser que de tels êtres puissent exister, penser, ressentir, le laissait rêveur.

L'Ent, répondant au doux nom de Fimbron, devint triste lorsqu'il évoqua la disparition des femelles Ents.

Parties s'attacher aux plaines découvertes afin de veiller sur les jeunes arbres fruitiers, ce paradis terrestre, qu'elles avaient réussies à créer, fut détruit et sa destruction entraîna la disparition des Ents femelles.

Les mâles les cherchèrent quelques temps avant de renoncer et de s'enraciner définitivement dans la forêt de Fangorn.

Le vieil homme découvrit ainsi, que ces végétaux avaient un cœur…

Tous les cœurs saignent, pensa t'il, même si leur sang n'a pas la même couleur que le nôtre.

Un bien triste constat. Heureusement, la mélancolie de Fimbron ne dura pas et pour agrémenter ce voyage épique, il se mit à fredonner un air dans sa langue natale.

Cela ressemblait au chuintement dont il usait pour certains mots de la langue humaine. Ces sons, basés sur les consonnes cchhhh, faisait penser au vent de la pluie s'infiltrant dans tous les interstices des constructions humaines pour devenir un sifflement latent et annoncer l'orage tout proche.

Finalement, contre toute attente, Edarion s'endormit au son d'une ancienne berceuse chantée autrefois par les femelles Ents pour récompenser leurs progénitures de si bien s'épanouir en ce monde…Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le mal ne vienne y mettre son veto…

Autre monde, autre malheur pensait-il en baissant ses paupières ridées…

L'un des crapauds avait eu la chance, l'honneur et l'avantage de séduire sa femelle. Le croassement satisfait de leur accouplement, éveilla le lutin.

Immédiatement, son regard se porta au devant de son horizon. Il n'y avait plus personne. Furieux de s'être endormis, il se leva promptement s'apprêtant à retrouver Gabriel. Dès qu'il entreprit de mettre un pied devant l'autre, son élan fut stoppé par la corde liée à ses chevilles, lui entravant la marche.

Comme prévu, il s'affala dans l'herbe tendre face contre terre et goûta par la même occasion à la fantaisie de l'archange. Il commença, dans l'ordre des choses, par pousser un juron…voici qui ne faisait pas de mal, puis défie la corde qu'il envoya sur la tête de « fornicator ». Le crapaud, soit dit en passant, maudit dans son langage bestiaire, l'ingrat qui avait eu l'impudence de lui casser son coup.

Tel un ressort, il bondit sur ses petites jambes et se mit à mouliner comme un marathonien.

Dans sa petite caboche, ne cessait de tourner en boucle une irrépressible envie de vengeance. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir cet être doué d'omniscience !

Râlant, pestant, il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu'il venait de s'éloigner considérablement du campement. Fort heureusement, la lune ronde et brillante, éclairait quelque peu le paysage nocturne.

Soudain, son instinct l'avertit d'un danger immédiat. Ce petit gnome avait développé ce sens à la perfection. C'était du reste, l'une des principales raisons de sa survie dans son monde et sûrement dans celui-ci. L'avenir le préciserait certainement.

Au vu du nombre de ses ennemies, il aurait déjà dû servir de compost à la terre ayant fait l'erreur monumentale de l'engendrer. Or, il savait préserver ses petites miches, comme il se plaisait à le préciser.

Vif comme l'éclair, il se mit en tête d'escalader un chêne et attendit, bien à l'abri de voir de quoi il en retournait.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter.

En contrebas, deux formes sombres se parlaient.

C'était une langue gutturale forte et désagréable à l'écoute. Une fois ses yeux habitués à la semi obscurité occasionnée par les feuilles, il distingua deux …orques.

Une forte odeur chatouillaient les narines du lutin, qui préféra se boucher le nez.

Les deux personnages discutaient âprement et semblaient se disputer. Avec force gestes, l'un des deux indiquait une direction que l'autre ne souhaitait pas emprunter. C'est du moins ce que Mic Mac interpréta.

Prudent, il tendit l'oreille.

Orque n°1: Imbécile, on a perdus sa trace.

Orque n°2 : C'est de ta faute !

Orque n°1 : Je t'avais dit qu'il était rusé ce sale chien ! Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il nous rudoie et fouine sans arrêt dans les affaires du chef.

Orque n°2 : Et l'autre ? Il a bien compris sa mission ce chien véreux ?

Orque n°1 : Ouais, le chef l'a salement dérouillé et…

Très intéressé par cet échange, le lutin essaya de comprendre d'avantage malgré le fait qu'ils s'exprimaient dans un langage étranger. Souhaitant mieux les observer, il se pencha…

Trop tard, le gnome tomba de l'arbre comme la pomme sur la tête de Newton. Vu la hauteur de laquelle il bascula, l'orque fut mis à terre et demeura quelques secondes groggy alors que son comparse commençait à courser ce drôle d'énergumène.

Autant dire que le lutin se mit à courir comme un dératé. On eut dit qu'il avait la mort à ses trousses. Pour un peu, même un dragon cracheur de feu, n'aurait pu susciter pareille course.

Il fallait le voir se propulser à travers bois !

Pour la première de sa vie, ce petit cafard battit son propre record et disparut dans les fourrés sans demander son reste. L'orque, a bout de souffle, abandonna son envie de trucider le mouchard, car il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'ils avaient été espionnés, releva son compagnon et tout deux firent comme le lutin…ils prirent la fuite.

Au campement, l'on vit surgir un véritable bolide.

Mic Mac tenta de freiner des quatre fers, mais dans son élan, il percuta de plein fouet Alachnÿ qui tournant le dos à son arrivée dantesque, passait d'un pied à l'autre, tentant un pas de danse. Encouragé par les chants elfiques chantés de toute part, le magicien avait des envies de bougeotte.

Il se vautra à plat ventre tandis qu'atterrissait sur son dos le lutin crachant ses poumons.

Matouba, qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle, se retrouva sur le dos, les pattes en l'air, crachant, toussant, riant.

A peine remis de sa cascade, le magicien se releva en un temps record, décidément il en fut battu ce soir là ! Il commença par empoigner Mic Mac. La rage écumant de ses lèvres faisait peur aux quelques elfes bravant leur frayeur pour assister à la suite des réjouissances.

Alertés par les cris du lutin, Jack, Aliénor et Opéca foncèrent en direction du tapage nocturne. Jack surgit le premier. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre :

Jack : Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ?

Alachnÿ : Ce morpion, a eut l'impudence de m'attaquer. En traître en plus ! Je vais l'émasculer et lui faire bouffer ses…

Aliénor : Mais enfin, qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir !

Jack lui adressa un sourire radieux :

Jack : Aliénor j'adore ! Tu t'enhardis ma princesse.

Aliénor : La faute à qui ?

Jack : Ah, sur ce coup là, je n'y suis pour rien.

Gabriel, se déplaçant toujours avec cette grâce et cette légèreté caractéristique des personnes de sa condition s'approchait lentement. Levant les yeux au ciel, il s'adressa au lutin :

Gabriel : Qu'a encore fait ce stupide animal ? Hum ?

Alachnÿ frappa dans ses mains :

Alachnÿ : Voici notre sauveur !

L'archange vit rouge. Sa colère éclata comme un coup de tonnerre :

Gabriel **: Mais je ne vous permets pas !**

Alachnÿ : Détrompez-vous mon cher, ce soir, je m'octroie une permission royale voyez-vous ?

Gabriel : Quelle impudence !

Jack : Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état le magicien ?

Alachnÿ : Le magicien porte un nom au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

Brusquement l'ambiance monta d'un cran :

Jack : Possible, mais là tu vois, j'ai pas envie de m'en souvenir.

Alachnÿ : Et c'est bien dommage, parce que je m'en vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire mon cher !

Le capitaine de la garde, Luthïen, intervint rapidement. Les cris commençaient à s'entendre dans une bonne partie du campement. Visiblement courroucé, son ton ramena un semblant de calme :

Luthïen : Mais que se passe t'il ici ?

Gabriel : Oh, trois fois rien je vous rassure.

Luthïen : Trois fois rien ?

Sa répartie se teintait d'une légère ironie :

Luthïen : Si c'était un fait d'importance, je n'ose imaginer le vacarme.

Gabriel : Ceci n'est rien que de très habituel.

Passant des uns aux autres, l'ellon ne cessait de se poser des questions sur ces étranges humains aux réactions si débordantes. Le lutin, qui avait compris depuis belle lurette où se trouvait son intérêt, se rapprocha du capitaine un sourire torve à l'encontre d'Alachnÿ accompagné, en mode discrétion, d'un petit doigt d'honneur.

Le magicien, dont les humeurs n'étaient pas au beau fixe, réagit dans la seconde, mais Gabriel tendit son bras et le stoppa net. Ce fut comme si une barre de fer l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine. Il se dégageait de cet être une telle autorité, qu'elle imposait un silence quasi religieux.

Imperturbable, l'archange se tenait droit et fier. Haussant à la perfection son sourcil blond, ses douces paroles détendirent l'atmosphère :

Gabriel : Veuillez accepter nos excuses. Les manières peu recommandables de mes ouailles laissent à désirer ces derniers temps. Hum, je vous promets qu'ils feront amende honorable désormais.

Mic Mac : Des clous !

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Gabriel outré faillit perdre son légendaire sang froid :

Mic Mac : J'ai vu les sales faces de rat d'hier !

Chacun se mit à observer le lutin et pensa automatiquement : qu'a-t-il encore inventé ce gnome ?

Luthïen : Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Mic Mac : Ce que j'ai vu !

Fier comme un pou, il se balançait sur ses chausses trouées, les narguant tous :

Aliénor : Cesse ce petit jeu immédiatement petit pétochard.  
>Mic Mac : Je dis la vérité.<p>

Luthïen : En ce cas, vous allez vous en remettre à l'interrogatoire du roi.

A ces mots, le lutin prit peur :

Mic Mac : L'autre em…Le roi ?

Luthïen : Parfaitement, et si vous avez menti, vous subirez son courroux.

Mic Mac : Eh, j'raconte pas des cracks.

Sans autre forme de procès, Luthïen l'attrapa par le col de sa che…son tri…son quoi d'ailleurs ? Allez savoir comment était vêtu ce petit chancre. Bref, il le souleva de terre et ses petites jambes pédalèrent dans l'air embaumant du soir.

Chaperon Rose : Je vous accompagne afin de veiller sur cet individu et éviter une quelconque fuite de sa part.

Sur ces mots, et pour appuyer ses dires, la belle lança une œillade vers ses compagnons qui suggérait, en substance, de se dispenser d'émettre la moindre objection où son courroux serait terrible.

Gabriel, ferma les yeux et s'en fut méditer quelque part à la dure tâche d'archange. Saint Michel allait être abreuvé de faits en tous genres c'était une certitude.

Luthïen se vit donc accompagner dans sa démarche par la jolie damoiselle blonde. Un instant, ses prunelles lapi lazuli se perdirent dans la contemplation de sa démarche si particulière.

Ses petits pas se succédaient les uns après les autres à la façon d'un automate dont on aurait remonté le mécanisme à fond.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les traits de l'ellon. Un instant il pensa que ces humains étaient véritablement LA distraction qu'ils leurs manquaient. Et cette petite femelle…

Affirmer, a cet instant précis, qu'elle était devenu sa prochaine mission était un doux euphémisme.

Il allait lui prouver l'importance que certains ellons accordaient à la séduction.

De temps à autre, la belle lui envoyait un message subliminal dont la teneur n'avait guère besoin de traduction, alors son sourire s'élargissait de plus belle. Le lutin, n'ayant rien perdu de ces échanges visuels y allait de son petit commentaire :

Mic Mac : Alors elle te plaît la frangine ?

Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, le capitaine l'ignora superbement, trop occupé à admirer le paysage vallonné qui s'offrait à lui :

Luthïen : Nous voici parvenu au terme de cette ravissante promenade gente dame. Il n'est pas exclu que je ne revienne vous conter la façon dont vous et moi devons approfondir une conversation devenu essentielle entre nous.

La jeune femme battit des cils avant de prononcer les mots qu'il était en droit d'attendre en retour :

Chaperon Rose : Et j'honorerais cette charmante proposition, profondément soumise à votre bon vouloir capitaine.

Elle opéra un demi-tour savamment orchestré sous le regard du gnome :

Mic Mac : Y s'pourrait qu't'ai un ticket avec elle l'elfion !

N'accordant aucune attention particulière à ce petit être, le capitaine le remit entre les mains d'un soldat avant de s'annoncer à sa majesté.


	16. Chapter 16

MELIANE : Bonjour belle et gente dame,

Oui, il va vraiment falloir que je réduise un peu mes commentaires, mais bon, j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire. Je prends le terme barrée comme un compliment venant de toi Méliane. Il faut bien avouer que c'est un peu ma folie qui me guide dans cette vaste aventure…De la patience je peux en avoir beaucoup pour les personnes que j'apprécie.

Alors oui, ça je peux te le garantir, mon humour déconcerte, perturbe et dérange… Pourtant, j'avais bien avertie, au début de mon premier chapitre que je me permettais beaucoup de libertés avec l'univers de Tolkien. Sans doute vais-je devoir repréciser cela. Bon sang, j'ai pourtant lu des adaptations tout à fait farfelues de l'œuvre du grand maître comme tu dis et je ne trouve pas cela choquant. Chacun est libre de mettre son grain de sel là où il le souhaite.

Même les idées les plus farfelues peuvent être à l'origine de belles histoires. De toute façon, ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un auteur ne peut se décrire. C'est un enchevêtrement de pensées, d'émotions, de rêves qui font vivre l'histoire avec toute son intensité. Pour cela, il faut une totale liberté d'esprit, sans quoi il arrive un moment où ça va bloquer quelque part.

Alors si après tout, ça plaît à certain de faire forniquer deux nains frères…pourquoi pas ?

Par contre, je suis comme toi. Le style trop pompeux me déplaît aussi. Quoique très bien écrit, cela je sais le reconnaître, ça ne me captive pas. C'est comme ça. Plus que la perfection écrite, c'est l'originalité que je recherche. Comme toi également. Si la mienne te plaît, j'en suis heureuse.

Ah, j'ai bien aimé le parallèle du chef cuistot et de l'écrivain. Très juste, car après tout, comment sortir du cadre en reproduisant pour la énième fois la même histoire ? Manger la même soupe soir après soir, c'est comme faire un régime, ça devient vite frustrant.

Les avis contraires sont intéressants dès lors que l'on reste dans le respect et la gentillesse. Oui…On va dire ça comme ça. Tout le monde n'a pas la même définition du mot « respect ». Apporter un avis contraire peut être enrichissant certes, si c'est juste pour sombrer dans le règlement de compte, ça ne tient pas la route. J'ai posté quelques avis sur certaines histoires, émis quelques recommandations mais je ne me permettrais pas de juger. Par contre conseiller, encourager…oui.

Alors en ce qui concerne le chapitre, c'est vrai qu'il était assez modéré en action, mais un peu de répit ne fait pas de mal. Ceci dit, le lutin se charge à lui seul de mettre un peu l'ambiance. Il faut dire qu'il est très doué pour ça :D

Ëlnar va, il est vrai, prendre Opéca sous son aile. Cette sauvageonne à besoin d'avoir une éducation dont elle n'a jamais profité hélas…

Alors Méliane, ma belle, il est absolument interdit de tatouer la moindre parole sur les castagnettes royales, d'autant que le matador en joue avec une certaine dextérité et le priver de ce plaisir serait un acte barbare ! Non mais ! On ne détériore pas les personnages.

Ceci étant dit, je te livre ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai souhaité plus léger axé sur le rire ce dont, il me semble, nous avons tous bien besoin.

Je te souhaite une excellente semaine ma belle et te dis à bientôt…

Bisous à toi.

MISTER BAGGINS : Salut,

Quel comité d'accueil ! J'ai juste envie de dire, « mais jusqu'où ira-t-il ? » J'ai senti comme une farouche détermination dans tes propos. Poursuivons…

Une fan fiction ou fanfic est un récit que certains fans écrivent pour prolonger, amender, ou même totalement transformer un produit qu'ils affectionnent, qu'il s'agisse d'un roman, d'un manga, d'une série télévisée, d'un film ou encore d'une célébrité.

Fan fictions centrées sur les personnages : elles explorent en profondeur leur psychologie, mettent en scène les relations qu'ils entretiennent entre eux, ajoutent ou approfondissent des romances, mettent en valeur des personnages secondaires, introduisent de nouveaux personnages dans la trame.

Elles peuvent aussi s'approprier l'univers inventé par un auteur en le développant ou en l'utilisant pour y faire jouer uniquement des personnages inédits ou eux-mêmes.

Trouvé sur Wikipédia, cette définition explique ma démarche pour écrire dans un style qui m'est propre et qui apparemment ne te plaît pas. Je suis d'accord pour les critiques constructives mais là... C'est le principe de base de la politesse. Que tu n'aimes pas ce que j'écris, c'est une chose que je comprends très bien et je l'accepte sans discuter mais là, j'ai l'impression de me trouver devant le tribunal de la Sainte Inquisition. Ne manquait que le bûcher. J'entrevois l'ombre d'un Bernard gui à travers toi.

On ne s'est pas moqué de moi, on m'a envoyé le plus grand !

Euh…n'est ce pas un peu trop là ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de monter sur ses grands chevaux.

En ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe, je peux faire un effort, le style est brouillon et pas du tout travaillé ? C'est ton avis. Je passe énormément de temps à l'écriture de ce récit. En ce qui concerne le reste…

C'est très facile d'attaquer les gens gratuitement, c'est aussi inconvenant et malvenue. Tes propos sont très virulents. Un peu trop je pense. Il aurait simplement suffit d'un minimum de tact.

Chacun a le droit de s'exprimer par le biais de l'écriture comme il le souhaite sans pour autant respecter à la virgule près, l'univers de Mr Tolkien.

Pour avoir lu quelques histoires sur ce site, je peux t'assurer que « l'univers du maître » est fortement dénaturé. Y aurait-il deux poids deux mesures ?

Fantasmes torrides. Ah bon ?

Si tu permets, je vais prendre cela pour un compliment. Je vais me l'emballer et le garder sous l'coude celui-là. J'ai lu énormément de choses dingues : inceste, viol, actes sexuels sous toutes ses formes les plus trash, porno, partouzes… A côté, ma romance fait pâle figure. Ceci dit, je ne juge pas les auteurs de ces écrits. Au contraire, j'aime ceux qui osent. Bien entendu, il faut se fixer des limites. Et encore, tout est relatif. Malgré tout, je ne me vois pas porter le moindre jugement. Par contre, tu as tout les atouts pour cela.

La romance que je fais vivre à Thranduil te dérange ? Dommage.

Ceci étant dit, tu n'étais pas obligé de poursuivre la lecture de mon histoire si cela ne te convenait pas. Le choix, est encore la meilleure solution offerte au lecteur. Mais je reconnais que tu as fait acte de bravoure en lisant le tout pour émettre un avis.

Il est vrai aussi que caser mon histoire dans une catégorie n'est pas facile…J'ai trouvé ceci, une sous catégorie : Universe : on prend de nouveaux personnages (créés par nos soins), que l'on transpose dans un univers déjà existant.  
>Alors, j'ai fait des efforts pour trouver non ?<p>

Je ne tacle rien du tout et je ne me permettrais pas non plus, comme tu le dis si délicatement, de me moquer du monde. D'autres s'en chargent bien mieux que moi.

Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour de la question. Ah, je retiens également l'image délicate de la moule sur son rocher…Instant poésie. Nous sommes à deux doigts de battre des records d'élégance.

Pour terminer, comme je suis magnanime, je me permets de te souhaiter une bonne continuation. Ces mots là ne sont teintés d'aucune ironie, ils ne sont utilisés que dans le but de mettre fin à un commentaire selon un principe nommé « politesse » permettant à ceux qui en usent d'avoir des échanges respectueux.

A bon entendeur…

NOEM : Nom d'une pipe en bois, une nouvelle admiratrice ! C'est gentil à toi de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris. J'apprécie énormément. J'espère ne pas te décevoir au fur et à mesure de l'élaboration de mon récit.

Bonne lecture à toi Noèm. A bientôt.

Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre et je précise bien, que mon histoire n'est pas une énième version du Hobbit. Il y aura bien des éléments du roman mais cela ne tournera pas autour de la Compagnie des nains et du dragon Smaug.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 12_

_Les Galettes d' Alachnÿ _

Apprécier une promenade avec un charmant capitaine n'était pas dans les prérogatives de Chaperon Rose.

Marcher ne l'intéressait pas. D'autant qu'elle ne souhaitait abîmer d'avantage les semelles de ses chaussures roses déjà fortement élimées.

Par contre, puisque les elfes adoraient la contemplation des étoiles, autant le faire en charmante compagnie mais assise, voire… Ainsi, cet ellon serait-il à même de lui conter toutes les subtilités de cette charmante tradition …

Bien évidemment, la gourgandine se fichait comme d'une guigne de ces coutumes ancestrales qu'elle qualifiait de puériles. Une seule chose l'intéressait…harponner et entraîner dans ses filets le bel ellon aux cheveux courts.

Son instinct lui soufflait que cela ne serait pas une tâche aisée, mais elle aimait, par-dessus tout, relever des défis de ce genre, aussi s'attela- t-elle à mettre sur pied un plan de séduction ficelé à la perfection.

Assise aux côtés du roi, Olana n'en finissait plus de contempler le profil du monarque, tandis qu'il lui déclamait un poème la sachant friande de sonnets raffinés.

Toute à son attention, le souverain récitait ses vers avec la juste intonation, prenant soin de soigner sa diction.

N'y tenant plus, la main d'Olana s'éleva entre elle et lui et vint effleurer la joue du roi. Ce fut si doux qu'il interrompit sa lecture et ferma les yeux. Elle avait cette extraordinaire faculté de laisser parler ses désirs selon ses envies et le moment choisi.

Cela aurait pu paraître audacieux, pourtant, à ses yeux ça ne l'était pas. Une simple marque de tendresse, voici ce qu'il ressentait avant que son impétuosité ne la pousse à se jeter dans ses bras.

Passer ainsi de la plus timide retenue à une ardeur flamboyante…

Thranduil ne cessait d'être surpris et ce changement dans sa vie si bien ordonné, le déstabilisait.

Par quel bonheur un tel trésor était-t-il entré dans sa vie ?

Résister ne servait à rien. Emporté par son désir, il enveloppa de ses bras cette étreinte aussi intempestive que démonstrative. Les mots jaillirent aussi limpidement qu'une source bienfaisante :

Thranduil : Cet emportement signerait-il un désir qu'il vous plairait d'assouvir Olana ?

Le visage contre le cou du souverain, la jeune femme remua la tête dans un signe d'assentiment :

Thranduil : J'aime quand vous vous enhardissez mon ange. Cela est nouveau pour moi. Faut-il que vous soyez entrée dans ma vie pour balayer toutes ces convictions qui étaient miennes ?

Une voix douce lui répondit. Toujours nichée contre lui, ses paroles provoquèrent un certain émoi chez le roi autant par sa teneur que par le souffle occasionné par son énonciation :

Olana : Votre charisme et vos traits d'une finesse enchanteresse ont enflammé mes actes.

Thranduil : Que c'est joliment nommé ma dame.

Souhaitant percevoir son visage, il tenta de défaire son étreinte, mais ses bras, tels des serpents, s'enroulèrent un peu plus autour des épaules de l'ellon. Comme il était bon, à cet instant précis de se sentir forte, pensa-t-elle.

« J'étreins contre mon sein, l'un des monarques les plus puissants de ce monde. ». Ce sentiment fit naître, chez la jeune femme, une envie audacieuse.

Le roi sourit. Cet acte de bravoure ne resterait pas sans récompense. Au moment où ses gestes se firent plus tendres, la voix de son capitaine s'éleva au-dehors :

Luthïen : Sire, puis-je entrer ?

Olana sursauta :

Olana : Je ne tiens pas à être vu. Ce serait attiser un sentiment néfaste dont je ne ressens que trop les méfaits. Y a-t-il un endroit où je puis me dissimuler ?

Thranduil : Sentiments néfastes, méfaits ? Nous en reparlerons Olana. Je ne laisserai pas s'établir un tel climat entre mes gens et vous ma dame.

Contrarié, il comprit la position d'Olana et fut toutefois agacé par ces convenances dont le poids lui pesait. Lui indiquant le paravent derrière lequel, il avait l'habitude de faire ses ablutions, elle se leva comme un ressort et disparut se cacher.

Retrouvant tout son aplomb, le roi ordonna à son capitaine d'entrer :

_Thranduil : Qui a-t-il Luthïen ?_

_Luthïen : Veuillez me pardonner, Sire mais le nain a une information d'importance à vous apprendre._

Le roi jeta un regard hautain en direction du lutin. Ce dernier, sur l'insistance de Luthïen avait ôté son bonnet rouge et le tenait contre son visage, ouvrant de grands yeux. Ses petits doigts tripotaient le tissus de son couvre-chef avec nervosité :

Thranduil : Parlez petite personne !

Le nabot se dit, comme ça en passant, que c'était bien la première fois que le souverain ne le traitait pas de nain :

Mic Mac : Majesté, j'ai vu les sales trognes d'hier. Celles qui nous sont tombées d'ssus comme la vérol…comme des fourbes.

Olana, bien à l'abri derrière son paravent, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mic Mac serait toujours Mic Mac :

Thranduil : Vous voulez dire des orques ?

Mic Mac : C'est tout comme.

Thranduil : Où cela ?

Mic Mac : Y sont partis maint'nant. Mais y' en avait deux et y avait l'air salement en rogne. Pis, y ont détalé comme des lapins après qu'j' leur soit tombé dessus.

Thranduil : Que faisiez-vous à cet endroit ?

L'œil soupçonneux du souverain n'enchanta guère le lutin. Il se promit, intérieurement, de lui rendre cette politesse :

Mic Mac : J'ai rien fait. J'regardais la lune dans l'arbre ! J'aime bien rêvasser et écouter toutes vos belles musiques…

Le roi, bien entendu, n'accorda aucun crédit à cette révélation fracassante et se hâta de s'adresser à son capitaine en Sindarin :

_Thranduil : Sellez mon cheval Luthïen. Il nous faut inspecter les alentours._

_Luthïen : Bien majesté._

_Thranduil : Que ce nain vienne avec nous. Il nous désignera l'endroit exact._

Au passage, le capitaine s'empara du gnome et tous deux quittèrent la tente royale. Heureusement pour lui, Mic Mac ne comprenait pas le Sindarin. Il aurait été irrité d'entendre le mot « nain ». Cependant, tel un sixième sens, le petit majeur du lutin eut comme une légère raideur. N'accordant aucun crédit à ce précieux souverain, il préféra tendre son majeur « au cas où » se dit-il. Après tout, on ne lui avait pas confié la teneur de leur échange. Toutefois, il avait pris soin de le dissimuler auparavant contre son bonnet. Olana sortit de sa cachette :

Olana : Je me porte garante de la véracité de ses propos mon roi. S'il affirme avoir vu des orques, il dit vrai. J'ai perçu le léger tremblement dans sa voix. De plus, il ne se risquerait pas d'encourir la colère d'un roi !

Thranduil : Je vous fais confiance ma dame. Ne quittez pas cet endroit Olana. Vous et moi avons encore tant à nous dire.

Olana : Je suis aux ordres de votre majesté vous le savez bien.

Souriant, il s'approcha de sa dame et déposa un baiser sur son front :

Thranduil : Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Obéissante, elle s'assit sur la couche royale, prit le livre de poésie entre ses mains et le parcourut distraitement. L'écriture elfique était magnifique. Les pleins et les déliés se mariaient à la perfection. Quant aux illustrations…

Que ce monde était beau. Que ces gens savaient s'imprégner de la beauté des mots autant que celle des êtres. Elle étouffa un bâillement et s'allongea en attendant le retour du roi.

Parvenu à destination, Thranduil et Luthïen ne purent que constater la puanteur imprégnant encore les lieux. Déjà, elle commençait à s'atténuer. Le capitaine se mit à la recherche de trace. Comme la terre était meuble, il lui fut facile de remarquer distinctement des traces de pas en direction du sud-ouest…

Dol Guldur !

_Thranduil : Ils sont rentrés chez leur maître._

_Luthïen : Devons-nous les poursuivre ?_

_Thranduil : En selle !_

Malgré la farouche volonté du souverain de mettre la main sur les fuyards, force était de constater qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Il y avait tant de possibilités de se dissimuler qu'il était inutile de persister dans un acharnement voué à l'échec.

Les cavaliers firent donc demi-tour.

L'ordre de surveiller les alentours du campement fut donné au capitaine et le roi reprit le chemin de sa tente.

Elle se trouvait là…Belle et alanguie…

Le sommeil l'avait cueillie telle une rose. Ses longs cheveux blonds, comme un champ de blé mûr, s'étalaient sur l'oreiller. Un souffle léger s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle avait une si jolie façon de soupirer, perdue dans ses rêves…

Il resta un long moment à se délecter de cette vision avant que le désir ne s'empare de ses sens.

Sa main frôla son corps, ses lèvres volèrent un peu de son souffle…

Sous l'effet de la caresse, sa peau se hérissa alors qu'un gémissement aussi doux qu'une note de musique s'élevait entre ces deux corps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Thranduil lui sourit. Il effleura son visage empreint d'amour, elle retint prisonnier dans sa bouche le doigt coquin du roi. Il n'en fallut guère plus pour enflammer le désir de l'ellon.

Leurs visages s'approchèrent, leurs fronts se touchèrent…Dans une communion d'esprit, leurs lèvres se joignirent en un long baiser brûlant teinté d'une douceur infinie.

Peu importait les convenances, pensait Thranduil, cette nuit, elle m'appartient.

Dans un léger bruissement d'étoffes glissant à terre, le roi s'unit à elle la faisant sienne alors qu'au dessus de leurs têtes, les étoiles éclairaient pour quelques temps encore la noirceur de ce monde.

On avait promis à Ëlnar un commis supplémentaire afin de l'assister dans ses tâches. Le jeune Faënarion, tout juste entré dans sa majorité, fut présenté à l'intendant :

Ëlnar : Ah te voilà Faënarion, fils de Tanarïon. Je vais te montrer les tâches dont tu vas devoir t'acquitter et elles seront nombreuses.

Grand, mince, élancé, l'ellon aux cheveux châtain foncés s'inclinait respectueusement devant le Chef. Que lui avait-on dit déjà ? Oui, laisser traîner ses oreilles là où il le fallait, quand il le fallait et surtout …ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Le fils de Tanarïon, l'un des conseillers du roi, aimait par-dessus tout travailler de ses mains.

Au grand étonnement de ses parents, il avait choisi la cuisine et l'acharnement de son enseignement avait porté ses fruits. Ëlnar l'avait remarqué parmi d'autres et comprit qu'il devait lui offrir sa chance. Travailler à son service afin de satisfaire le fin palais du roi restait une belle alternative à cet elfe désireux de servir son monarque comme son père.

C'était différent de l'enseignement de la diplomatie, mais le résultat était le même. Seul le fait de se rendre disponible au bien-être de son souverain l'emportait sur son choix.

Enfin récompensé par la marque de confiance dont Ëlnar l'avait affublé, Faënarion était très heureux de prouver sa valeur.

Trois nuits d'affilée, il ne vint pas au repas du soir. Il avait averti ses parents qu'il dînerait avec ses amis. Comme il en avait énormément et qu'il avait fort bien œuvré ces derniers temps à son apprentissage, la permission lui fut accordée.

Ce fut donc l'esprit léger qu'il les avait rejoints, admirant au passage les étoiles si chères à son cœur.

Il y avait deux nuits de cela, Faënarion commençait sa vie d'adulte.

Il y avait deux nuits de cela, les pas de Faënarion le menaient à sa perte…

Alors que les elfes étaient surveillés depuis leur départ de la forêt de Mirkwood, Faënarion fut remarqué par les espions du cavalier noir. La nuit où Olana s'était perdue après sa dispute avec le roi, un troisième orque dissimulé, non loin de là, avait remarqué ses allées et venues…seul.

L'aventure chevillée au corps, l'elfe immature n'avait pas pris les recommandations de ses aînés en compte. Pour lui, le danger n'existait pas. Il était réservé aux soldats. Pas pour un apprenti cuisinier.

Le cavalier noir, lui, connaissait le moyen d'entrer dans la forteresse sans utiliser la moindre force. La ruse et la malice l'avaient, bien souvent servies.

Il attendit donc le deuxième soir pour se montrer à lui sous les traits de la suprématie de son pouvoir.

Sur son cheval noir, immobile, l'elfe en imposait tant que le jeune ellon s'inclina sous le poids du respect. Il se devait d'offrir à ce cavalier de belle prestance un accueil digne de son éducation.

Ses traits,d'une beauté surprenante, figèrent la marche de Faënarion.

On lui avait souvent parlé des elfes noirs, ou elfes de la nuit. Nommés Avari, ils étaient les seuls des Eldar à ne pas avoir terminé le Grand Voyage vers les Terres Immortelles.

Appelés « Moriquendi », en elfique, ils passaient, aux yeux des hauts elfes d'Eldamar, pour un peuple inférieur.

Pourtant, celui-ci avait plus de prestance que l'ensemble des hauts dignitaires au service de Sa Majesté Thranduil.

Son port de tête, son regard fier, sa posture droite lui conférait une aura majestueuse.

Cavalier noir : _Suilad (salutation) jeune ellon._

Surpris de l'entendre parler le sindarin, Faënarion se sentit décontenancé. Après s'être à nouveau incliné, il répondit avec respect :

_Tanarïon : Suilad seigneur._

_Cavalier noir : Je dois me rendre dans le royaume de la Lothlorien. La fatigue de ma monture ne m'offre d'autres choix que celui de mettre pied à terre pour la nuit…_

_Tanarïon : Le campement de Sa Majesté Thranduil ne se trouve guère loin. Souhaitez-vous y trouver aide et repos ?_

Avant même de répondre, l'elfe venait de descendre de son cheval et s'approchait de lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, ce seigneur elfique aussi impressionnant qu'énigmatique attisait sa curiosité.

Faisant un pas vers lui, le cavalier noir le gratifia d'un sourire confiant :

_Cavalier noir : Pouvez-vous m'y conduire ?_

_Tanarïon : Il en sera fait selon votre souhait seigneur._

_Cavalier noir : Auriez-vous l'obligeance de tenir la bride de mon cheval. Un caillou s'est glissé dans ma botte et me fait souffrir mille morts._

L'ellon aux cheveux noirs ne pouvait accomplir son dessein si le jeune elfe sylvestre n'était en accord avec ses propres pensées. Il lui fallait, pour cela, être invité pour intervenir.

C'était ainsi depuis la nuit des temps.

Son pouvoir était néfaste dès lors qu'il y avait consentement, acceptation.  
>Dans un élan de générosité, Faënarion accepta de venir en aide au seigneur elfique en lui tendant la main, afin qu'il prenne appui.<p>

Aussitôt qu'il y eu contact, le jeune ellon fut irrémédiablement perdu.

La main du cavalier noir serra l'avant bras de Tanarïon avec une telle force qu'il en fut abasourdi.

Soudain, sa vue se brouilla, une étrange vision hanta son âme. Il y était question de souffrance, de mort, de torture. L'elfe prit peur.

Ce fut la dernière pensée s'invitant à son esprit encore libre pour les quelques secondes de sa vie d'ellon.

L'instant d'après, il était devenu SON serviteur.

Ce qui fut dit ce soir là n'aurait été compréhensible par aucun être vivant en Terre du Milieu.

Il n'existait qu'une seule personne capable de comprendre ce qui avait été annoncé.

Tout aussi tranquillement, le cavalier noir remonta sur son destrier aussi sombre que l'âme de son maître :

_Cavalier noir : As-tu bien compris l'importance de ta mission Faënarion ?_

_Tanarïon : Oui maître. Je les surveillerais et apporterais à votre connaissance tous les faits et gestes de Sa Majesté Thranduil._

_Cavalier noir : Œuvre pour celui qui te contrôle désormais. Vas et agit._

D'un geste sec, il tira sur la bride de son cheval lui intima l'ordre de faire demi-tour.

Bolg, attendait à une demi-lieue de là, impatient. Le cavalier ne fut pas très long à cracher sa hargne :

Cavalier noir : Avant de retourner chez votre maître, tâchez de vous assurer que celui-ci ait bien compris sa mission !

Bolg et ses hommes ricanaient.

Cavalier noir : Si vous n'aviez pas frappé si fort l'autre prisonnier, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de prendre ce risque stupides créatures ! Il se présentera à vous demain soir avec des informations pour lesquelles je serais fort tenté de torturer le premier qui oserait me les dissimuler…par esprit de contradiction peut-être ?

Bolg ne le lâchait pas du regard :

Cavalier noir : Aurais-je dû détacher mes syllabes pour que mes paroles soient compréhensibles ? Vous ne vous assiérez jamais sur le trône du pouvoir. Le seul que je vois pour vous serait celui de la bêtise, et encore…

Chaperon Rose finissait de se parfumer, toute excitée à l'idée de retrouver son capitaine de la garde.

Bizarrement, ce ne fut point elle qui se mit à sa recherche, mais lui qui se présenta l'œil brillant prêt à dégainer son épée.

Ceci dit, il possédait une très belle arme dont il pouvait s'enorgueillir.

Avec ses cheveux courts d'un noir bleuté qui rebiquaient à la façon d'un personnage de manga japonais, cet ellon ne manquait pas de charme. Notre donzelle avait acquis une sacrée culture. Le Japon figurait parmi l'une de ses destinations préférées.

Toutefois, le monde moderne de Jack était d'une rare violence. Elle ne s'y aventurait jamais seule, ni bien longtemps d'ailleurs. Finalement, la Terre du Milieu lui convenait mieux. Elle continua à détailler ce capitaine dont les atouts ne se comptaient plus.

Ses yeux d'un bleu, à faire pâlir d'envie une mer azuréenne, accrochèrent son regard pour ne plus le lâcher.

Il commença par s'incliner, puis se redressant, s'approcha autant qu'il était décent de le faire et se mit à humer son parfum.

Mêlé à son essence de femme, le parfum opérait un savant mélange de senteurs.

Par son comportement, il lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il venait chercher son dû.

Dès lors, Chaperon Rose n'eut de cesse de le mettre en émoi sortant la pointe de sa langue rose, tapotant son peton par terre, minaudant à qui mieux mieux...

Admiration ce petit bout de femme, il la laissait faire, sans prononcer la moindre parole.

Au bout d'un moment, remarquant qu'elle perdait contenance, il fit un pas décisif et la souleva de terre aussi facilement que s'il eut ôté un fagot de bois.

La portant dans ses bras, il se dirigea à l'extérieur du campement près d'un petit bois. Devant un arbre, il la déposa.

S'adossant contre l'écorce, elle attendit patiemment.

Sauf que…rien ne se produisit. Toujours silencieux, la gourgandine commença à s'énerver :

Chaperon Rose : Mais pourquoi m'observes-tu ainsi sans agir ? Es-tu malade, bête, puceau peut-être ?

L'ellon RICANA. Décidément, cette effrontée lui plaisait :

Chaperon Rose : Si tu n'es pas capable de satis…

Brusquement, il se mit à parler :

Luthïen : Silence !

Chaperon Rose : Pardon ? Ais-je bien en…

Luthïen : J'ai dit silence !

Une colère sourde débordait de toute part :

Chaperon Rose : Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Est-ce là les belles manières des elfes ?

Luthïen : Je les réserve pour les dames de belles conditions.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux :

Chaperon Rose : Ca veut dire quoi au juste ?

Luthïen : Tu m'as très bien compris joli dévergondée.

Chaperon Rose : Mon ami, vous n'êtes digne que de mon indifférence.

Luthïen : Inutile de prendre tes grands airs avec moi. Qui s'est chargé de me faire miroiter monts et merveilles depuis notre départ de Mirkwood ? Cela t'amuse autant de faire briller les prunelles des mâles ?

Chaperon Rose : Je ne vois pas de mâles dans cet environnement. Tout juste un âne et encore…

Rejetant la tête en arrière, le capitaine éclata de rire :

Luthïen : Tu as du répondant ma belle.

Chaperon Rose : Bien, puisque je ne semble pas t'intéresser, je te laisse vaquer à tes occu…

Luthïen : Je vais t'embrasser et tu vas adorer.

Chaperon Rose : Mais…

D'un mouvement brusque, sa bouche recouvrit les lèvres encore entrouvertes de Chaperon. C'était un baiser brutal, terriblement excitant pour la jeune femme. Tout d'abord résistante, elle céda sous l'assaut osé de sa langue. Tout aussi sauvagement, l'étreinte de l'elfe se desserra la laissant complètement abasourdi.

Il prit le temps d'observer les dégâts qu'il venait d'occasionner avant de réitérer son baiser la laissant pantelante, puis il passa aux choses sérieuses.

Son regard se fit soudain sombre, alors qu'il jetait au sol son épée.

Chaperon Rose : Hâte-toi mon bel elfe.

Luthïen : Alors nous y voilà ? Je t'ai laissé faire ton petit jeu de séduction sans faillir et déjà tu me donnes un ordre que je devrais exécuter dans l'instant ?

Chaperon Rose : En voici une façon de me parler. Non mais !

Luthïen : Préfères-tu que je m'en aille ?

Chaperon Rose : Quel toupet !

Luthïen : Alors je m'en vais...

Chaperon Rose : NON !

Luthïen : Je m'en doutais

Chaperon Rose : Doucement mont bel elfe, ne t'accorde pas plus d'importance que tu n'as.

Luthïen : Et toi ?

Chaperon Rose : Moi, ce n'est pas pareil, je dispose mon beau mâle. Il va bien falloir que tu le comprennes ainsi.

D'autorité, il l'embrassa sauvagement la laissant sans voix :

Luthïen : Serait-ce le seul moyen pour te faire taire ?

Chaperon Rose : J'aime à le penser.

Luthïen : Alors, puisqu'il en est ainsi…

Le beau capitaine, sûr de son pouvoir sur cette trop jolie petite humaine, sortit sa dague de son étui, la fit glisser le long de la jambe de la jeune femme jusqu'à hauteur de ses dessous.

La fixant dans les yeux, il inclina le tranchant de la lame et coupa net le tissus de sa culotte.

Tel un trophée, il la porta à son nez, la huma et la fourra dans sa poche.

Capitaine : Pour moi !

Après avoir contemplé un temps ce ravissant joyau, il se mit en quête de lui démontrer son savoir faire de mâle conquérant.

D'une main, l'elfe lui bloquait les poignets. L'autre, eut la fantaisie de n'en faire qu'à sa guise et déjà effleurait, caressait, titillait…

La faisant languir, il l'emmena au bord du précipice. Se sentant prête à tomber, ses miaulements devinrent suppliants. Ne pouvant endurer davantage cette attente, elle entreprit de lui donner un bon coup de pied mais l'elfe, surprit, ne put qu'en rire :

Capitaine : Penses-tu obtenir ce que tu souhaites de cette façon ? Ma belle, tu vas devoir me supplier.

Chaperon Rose : Ca m'étonnerait mon bel elfe.

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe s'immobilisa faisant comprendre à Chaperon, qu'elle était loin d'avoir raison et que ce soir elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Reprenant ses caresses lascives, elle se pâma de plaisir à nouveau, une fois encore, il cessa brusquement. Au bord de l'implosion, elle finit par capituler :

Chaperon Rose : Tu as gagné, je demande grâce.

Capitaine : Ce n'est pas suffisant ma belle, supplie-moi !

Chaperon Rose : Jamais !

L'elfe mordit ses lèvres à nouveau et renouvela son supplice. Elle finit par céder, haletante :

Chaperon Rose : Très bien, je te supplie.

Capitaine : Encore !

Chaperon Rose : Je te supplie.

Capitaine : Voilà ma belle. Je t'ai emmené là où je le souhaitais. Je l'ai enfin eu ma revanche ! A présent, c'est toi qui viendras me supplier de te détrousser petit cœur. Tu retrouveras facilement le chemin du retour je pense. Belle nuit à toi ma jolie fleur.

Ravi, bien qu'insatisfait, il la libéra, non sans lui avoir mordillé une dernière fois les lèvres. Avec le sourire d'un conquérant, il ramassa son épée et reprit le chemin du campement.

Furieuse, la belle s'empara d'un caillou qu'elle jeta en direction de l'elfe. Il esquiva cette attaque en riant. La pierre disparut dans un fourré :

Chaperon Rose : Je l'aurais moi aussi ma revanche, tu peux être sûr.

Capitaine : Mais oui mon petit cœur, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. C'est quand tu veux.

Chaperon Rose : Espèce de ... de... gougnafier, scélérat, porc, malandrin…

Tout un vocabulaire fleuri y passa.

D'un geste gracieux, l'elfe se retourna une dernière fois en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire.

C'est un Chaperon Rose en furie, qui réintégra le campement échafaudant déjà son plan de contre attaque. Elle commença par remettre une culotte, question de décence, avant de retrouver Aliénor.

Retenant sa colère, l'idée lui vint de demander conseil à cette grande courtisane dans l'âme. En effet, durant son exil, la belle guerrière avait trouvé asile chez Maître Netfelg qui tenait une maison de plaisir où se rencontrait les notables. Après lui avoir raconté ce qu'elle venait de vivre, Aliénor prit le temps de la réflexion et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

Aliénor : Voici un défi qu'il me plaît de relever. Il aurait été un sujet de choix pour moi. Dommage que nos chemins ne se soient pas croisés. Je te donnerais quelques conseils afin de te venger de cet effronté.

Chaperon Rose : Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir calmer la fièvre que m'a refilée ce corniaud.

En riant, elles partirent à la recherche d'un peu de vin, et du vin, ce n'est pas ce qui manquait à notre malicieux lutin Mic Mac.

Il venait de trouver le jackpot.

Une charrette, regorgeant de fruits et légumes soigneusement rangés dans des paniers d'osiers, faisait office de leurre.

Prudents, les elfes avaient prévu ce subterfuge afin d'éloigner les éventuels fureteurs, tels que ces humains très portés sur cette boisson. Mais notre lutin connaissait toutes les ficelles et c'est naturellement qu'il s'installa entre un plein panier de choux fleurs et un sac remplis de pommes rouges.

Au dessous, se trouvait une rangée de tonnelets contenant le précieux liquide rouge.

Mic Mac : J'l'ai aient bien carottés ! J'vais leur piquer la bibine du roi, comme ça, y's'feront gueuler dessus par l'autre empaffé.

C'était un fait, Mic Mac avait, une bonne fois pour toute, décidé de renommer le roi avec ce charmant sobriquet.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se saisit d'un tonneaux marqué du sceau royal et le fit basculer du charriot. La terre meuble amortie le choc. Il sauta au bas de la charette, s'assura que personne ne l'avait remarqué et fit rouler de ses petits bras son trophée, jusqu'à ses amis. Maintes fois il pensa se faire prendre, mais les elfes, trop occupés à soigner leurs montures ne prêtèrent aucune attention à ce petit individu. C'est le poitrail, gonflé d'orgueil et de fierté, qu'il se présenta devant une Chaperon Rose complètement échevelée :

Mic Mac : Ben quèque y t'es arrivé ? T'as croisé la route de Matouba ?

Chaperon rose : Matouba ? Le chat ? Oh non, c'est plutôt un animal sauvage qui s'est battu avec moi.

Là-dessus, surgit une Opéca tendue comme un arc :

Opéca : Qui tu as harponné encore la grue ?

Chaperon Rose : Ah ! **Très chère** Opéca, tu tombes bien ma brune amie.

Sur ces mots, elle se jeta avec rage sur son ennemie en empoignant une mèche de ses longs cheveux.

Tirant avec une force phénoménale, elle lui arracha un cri. Les sens de Chaperon, déjà exacerbés par l'affront du capitaine, trouvèrent là le meilleur moyen de s'exprimer, tout en se déchargeant d'une belle quantité d'adrénaline.

Toute deux s'engagèrent dans un corps à corps éperdu.

Les cris de rage des combattantes, mêlés aux cris de souffrance attirèrent l'attention de quelques gardes. Devant un tel spectacle, ils ne surent quelle attitude adopter. Ces humaines tellement déconcertantes, les laissaient pantois.

Les séparer eût été la seule démarche à accomplir, sauf qu'ils n'en firent rien.

Bien au contraire, ils laissèrent au hasard le soin de décider de leur sort.

C'était une évidence à présent, il y avait de l'animation depuis que ces étrangers étaient entrés dans leur quotidien !

Au sol, les deux poules folles continuaient dans l'ordre de : se frapper, s'invectiver, voire se cracher dessus. Le capitaine, marchant à grandes enjambées, s'arrêta net devant un tel spectacle et éclata d'un rire sonore :

Capitaine : _Qu'arrive-t-il encore à ces humaines ?_

Soldat : _Je ne sais pas mon capitaine. Leurs cris nous ont alertés. Nous avons hésité à les séparer._

Capitaine :_ Les séparer ? Pour quelles raisons ?_

Se repaissant, à son tour, du spectacle, il finit par énoncer d'une voix forte à ses soldats :

Capitaine : Je parie pour ...

Chaperon Rose qui n'avait pas perdu une miette des paroles de **Son** capitaine attendait la fin de sa phrase la poitrine gonflée d'orgueil :

Capitaine : … cette belle brune qui semble s'y connaître en matière de lutte.

Le visage de Chaperon Rose se décomposa.

Pâle, elle se sentit envahit d'une colère sourde et meurtrière. A présent il n'y avait pas qu'Opéca qu'elle avait envie de dérouiller. Pour l'heure, il lui fallait gagner son combat, question de fierté, mais elle se promit de faire regretter les paroles de cet arrogant personnage et redoublant de vigueur, elle empoigna Opéca par la taille et la jeta face contre terre.

S'affalant sur ses fesses elle emprisonna ses poignets ce qui rendit Opéca inapte à lutter. Frappant du pied et déversant sur sa rivale un flot ininterrompue d'insultes, toutes plus fleuries les unes que les autres, elle adressa un regard triomphant à son capitaine. Pour toute réponse, il la déstabilisa en faisant glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il y avait dans ce geste une arrogance teintée d'un érotisme troublant. La jeune femme eut un instant de faiblesse. Relâchant son emprise, cette erreur permit à Opéca de se retourner et d'envoyer un uppercut sur la joue de Chaperon Rose.

Elle poussa un cri :

Chaperon rose : **Borgnasse**, je vais te tuer !

La haine se déversa en elle comme une coulée de lave. Et la bataille reprit avec une telle virulence que le capitaine crut bon d'intervenir. D'un bond, il se leva, se saisit de Chaperon Rose, la bascula tête cul sur son épaule et s'en fut vers d'autres cieux.

Opéca, hirsute, hurla :

Opéca : Alors ? J'ai gagné ?

Capitaine : Je déclare Opéca vainqueur. Qu'on offre une tournée, c'est pour moi.

Là-dessus, Chaperon, folle de rage, se mit à marteler de coups de poing et de pieds l'elfe, lui hurlant des horreurs sans noms :

Capitaine : Chante mon bel oiseau, chante . Ahahahh !

Il continua sa route jusqu'à l'étang tout proche, s'en approcha et la jeta dans l'eau fraîche.

Accrochée à lui, elle réussit à le déséquilibrer. Dans sa chute, elle l'entraina avec elle dans les eaux calmes.

Surpris, il se tourna pour se redresser mais la belle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing dans la mâchoire avec une telle force qu'il en fut le premier étonné. Portant le coup de grâce, elle appuya ses deux mains sur la tête elfique le forçant à disparaître sous l'eau.

Bien entendu, il ne mit pas longtemps pour se reprendre.

Refaisant surface, il se saisit de la belle et à son tour la fit plonger dans l'eau froide. Les longs doigts de Chaperon Rose empoignèrent le bel engin du capitaine et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il hurla.

Elle en profita pour lui asséner un second coup de poing dans la cuisse. Abasourdi, il fut forcé de reconnaître son habileté au combat au corps à corps.

Décidé à mettre enfin un terme à cette joute, il la sortit de l'étang, en la dévisageant intensément. Une lueur féroce faisait briller ses prunelles assombries.

Le capitaine ayant baissé sa garde, la belle, avec un sourire des plus aguicheurs, souleva son genoux et d'un coup sec se permit de faire sonner les clochettes du bellâtre qui sous la surprise de cette fourbe attaque tomba sur ses genoux.

Elle se mit à sa hauteur :

Chaperon Rose : Voilà choupinou, je t'ai emmené là où je le souhaitais, selon une formule utilisée par un certain goujat précédemment. Maintenant c'est toi qui te traînera à mes pieds…Belle nuit à toi mon capitaine. Une petite goulée d'air peut-être ?

Et la gourgandine s'en fut, un rire léger s'échappant de sa gorge alors que les crapauds continuaient à croasser se faisant plus gros sous l'effet de leur vantardise.

Bien que reprenant son souffle avec difficulté, Luthïen ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette humaine était décidément un spécimen de choix qu'il lui plairait de mettre dans sa couche.

A partir de cette nuit, c'était devenu un véritable défi.

Chemin faisant, elle tomba sur Aliénor et se mit en quête de lui raconter ce charmant petit épisode. La guerrière éclata de rire :

Aliénor : **J'adore** ta façon de mater cet elfe !

Chaperon Rose : Ceci dit, j'ai quand même payé cher mon audace. Je suis aussi bouillante qu'un chaudron de magicien.

Aliénor : Allons lever un verre en l'honneur de cette mémorable soirée ma belle. Pars devant, je te rattrape.

Chaperon Rose : Bien dit ! Allons refroidir la machine.

Avec le sourire, Aliénor se dirigea vers l'étang. Décidément, il attirait beaucoup de mondes ce soir là. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un Luthïen au top de sa forme. Se tenant encore l'entrejambe, le capitaine écarta rapidement sa main à la vue de la jeune femme

Aliénor : Luthïen, il fallait que je te félicite. Tu n'es pas qu'un puissant guerrier...ta vigueur à… discipliner les femmes fais de toi un allié qu'il me plairait de compter parmi mes amis.

Luthïen : Je sens comme une légère pointe d'ironie dans vos propos Gente dame.

Aliénor : Penses-tu ! J'ai beaucoup trop d'admiration pour un mâle de ton espèce. Allez, sans rancune.

Sur ces paroles, elle tendit la main à l'elfe qui, prudent, la détailla une fraction de seconde avant de la serrer :

Capitaine : Nous nous apprécions tous les deux me semble-t-il.

Aliénor : Jamais autant qu'en cette magnifique soirée.

Aliénor et Amélie riaient encore de ce charmant petit intermède raconté avec toute la poésie de Chaperon Rose. Bien entendu, les autres désirèrent entendre, par le menu détail, toute l'histoire. Opéca blêmissait, au fur et à mesure de sa narration :

Opéca : La borgnasse ! Comment fait-elle pour toujours tirer le meilleur lot ?

Prince Charmant : Ca mon amie, c'est peut-être dû à son caractère un peu plus coulant, dirais-je.

Opéca : Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire couler tout à l'heure pignouf !

Prince charmant : Vous n'êtes décidément pas fréquentable.

Alachnÿ venait d'apparaître d'on ne sait où, le sourire aux lèvres, tenant une pomme à la main. Fidèle à son habitude, ce magicien véreux affichait un sourire des plus suspects. Tantôt il avait aperçu le roi et Olana réintégrer la tente royale d'un pas très pressé.

Comme il était fin tacticien, du moins aux dires de ses amis magiciens peu où prou aussi tordus que lui, il se dit alors qu'un petit rapprochement entre ces deux êtres serait le bienvenu.

Un magicien de son envergure se devait de rendre hommage à ce qui lui servait de matière grise.

Voilà, c'était ainsi. Notre ami se sentait d'humeur primesautière et contait le faire savoir en prodiguant les bons soins aux bonnes personnes. Une telle générosité émanant d'un être aussi complexe, brillait par sa soudaine apparition.

Ce roi pédant, comme il aimait à le penser, allait recevoir une petite leçon. Alachnÿ pensa même en récolter quelques lauriers tant son coup avait auparavant été déjà fortement apprécié par divers souverains de son monde.

Il n'oublia pas **Ses amis**, pour lesquels il éprouva, tout à coup, comme une résurgence de sentiments.

Alachnÿ : Comme vous portez-vous **Amis** de toujours ?

Le lutin lui lança une œillade où brillait une sympathie toute particulière, avant de se tourner pour cracher à terre.

Alachnÿ : Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Je sens chez vous comme un empressement à satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs...

Mic mac : Ah ouais ?

Alachnÿ : Si fait, comme celui, par exemple, de me verser une coupe de ce délicieux vin volé par ce petit chancre nauséabond.

Mic Mac : Et pourquoi qu'je ferais ça ?

Alachnÿ : Parce qu'il y a fort longtemps que je n'ai pas testé mes grands pouvoirs de magicien…

Prince Charmant : Pouvoirs de grand renom tant vos hauts faits sont méritoires.

Le lutin cracha pour la seconde fois :

Mic Mac : On préserve ses miches Prinçouille ?

Prince Charmant : Mais pas du tout le gnome. Seulement, il me plaît à penser qu'être aux côtés du plus fort offre une certaine sérénité.

Aliénor : Je te reconnais bien là Prince.

Prince Charmant : On ne saurait se refaire.

Chaperon Rose : Ca, il n'y a aucun risque !

Alachnÿ : Prince est un grand visionnaire comme je l'ai toujours pensé.

Matouba en profita pour émettre un semblant de rire, ce qui consistait en fait à crachoter entre ses dents une myriade de postillons.

Mic mac : Sale chat !

Là dessus, il se jeta sur Matouba et tous deux roulèrent dans la poussière. Des poils volèrent dans tous les sens et les griffes sortis, coupantes comme des rasoirs, griffèrent le lutin sans ménagement :

Gabriel : **Allez-vous cesser à la fin ?**

Accompagnant ses mots d'un formidable coup de pied, il envoya valser le lutin et le chat à deux mètres du sol et tous deux retombèrent dans l'assiette de Nimïel qui laissa échapper un hoquet de stupéfaction :

Nimïel : Etes-vous devenus fou ? Bon sang, je n'ai jamais vu pareil excités. C'est toujours comme ça entre vous ?

Jack : Bienvenue chez les fêlés mon ami et encore t'as rien vu.

Aliénor : Ca suffit ! Maintenant tu vas te calmer sale petit fouineur et toi aussi stupide boule de poil. Quant à vous Alachnÿ, il serait préférable que vous passiez votre chemin histoire de calmer un peu l'ambiance.

Alachnÿ : C'est tout à fait compréhensible et comme je suis magnanime, je consens à satisfaire votre désir et m'en retourne à ma promenade du soir.

Tous le fixèrent avec étonnement. Il capitulait un peu vite ce magicien. Aliénor s'approcha de jack :

Aliénor : Tu ne le trouves pas bizarre ?

Jack : Il l'est toujours ma belle. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens venir la grosse connerie.

Aliénor : Moi aussi et cela ne me rassure pas du tout. Je viens d'envoyer Mic Mac le surveiller de plus près.

Jack : Il va gueuler, déjà qu'il doit zieuter Gabriel ! Enfin, t'as raison, quelque chose est en préparation, je le sens.

Prince Charmant : Qu'avez-vous à douter sans cesse de ce magicien ? C'est quand même quelque chose ! Vous voyez le mal partout.

Nimïel : Sa tête ne me revient qu'à moitié, quant à l'autre...

Jack : L'autre est déjà toute à sa connerie !

Sifflotant, le magicien se dirigeait sur le territoire d'Ëlnar d'un pas nonchalant. Autant dire que la manœuvre était risquée ! Un peu à l'écart, cet endroit, peu enclin à cuisiner, devait toutefois servir à préparer les repas pour tous. Il y avait des chariots où les victuailles s'entassaient, deux feux que l'on entretenait continuellement et enfin deux tables où le cuisinier officiait comme il le pouvait. Un véritable numéro d'équilibriste. Elaborer des recettes dans un tel cadre relevait d'un défi permanent. Faënarion se tenait là, tout prêt, épluchant des légumes.

D'un pas léger suivit de son acolyte poilu, le magicien montra le bout de son nez. Celui qui avait prévu un retournement de situation des plus agréables, s'en venait d'un pas léger et joyeux :

Alachnÿ : Ah messieurs, d'ailleurs, je ne saurais qu'elle appellation choisir pour vous désigner vu que je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer des elfes. Je m'en voudrais d'être irrévérencieux envers d'aussi agréables créatures.

Distants, ils le toisaient d'un air méfiant :

Alachnÿ : N'ayez crainte, je ne viens pas vous déranger dans vos précieuses tâches, bien au contraire. J'aimerais beaucoup offrir au seigneur Thranduil l'une de mes spécialités culinaires. Des gâteaux à la cannelle. Je sais que **Dame Olana**, (et il insista bien sur le nom) **adore** ces pâtisseries ! J'ai tout naturellement pensé que le roi **adorerait** goûter ce qui plaît à son invitée de choix ! Hum ? Qu'en pensez-vous **Mes amis ?**

**Les amis** du magicien ne mirent pas longtemps pour accéder à sa demande, se disant qu'après tout, si **Dame Olana** aimait cela, alors le roi **Aimerait** forcément, vu qu'il ressentait une inclinaison tout à fait particulière pour cette humaine. De plus, ils n'avaient très certainement pas envie d'éveiller le courroux légendaire de leur souverain.

Ces derniers temps il paraissait si étrange. Cette femme, y était pour beaucoup. Contrarier ce mage, ne leur semblait donc pas raisonnable.

Et le magicien commença sa recette.

Il choisit lui même tous les ustensiles, sans compter les ingrédients et se mit à casser les œufs et mélanger le sucre. Pendant qu'il remuait avec vigueur la mixture, il détourna l'attention des elfes qui, méfiants, gardaient continuellement un œil sur lui :

Alachnÿ : Oh, regardez, encore ce maudit lutin qui vous espionne. N'auriez-vous pas envie de lui mettre un bon coup de pied au cul et le renvoyer dans ses quartiers ? Il ne vous énerve pas, vous, avec ses petits yeux de fouineurs ? Cette tête à claque mériterait une bonne leçon **Mes amis !**

Les elfes,qui détestaient encore plus ce morpion, fondirent sur lui comme la vérole sur le bas clergé, l'empoignèrent et commencèrent à le secouer sans ménagement. Pendant ce court laps de temps, il eut tout le loisir de dégrafer le collier de Matouba, se saisir d'une pincée de poudre contenue dans une poche cousue et saupoudrer la préparation en chantonnant :

Alachnÿ : Mandragore, Mandragore, quand y'a à plus y'en a encore !

Cette plante médicinale, narcotique, soporifique et hallucinogène, mélangée à l'un des ingrédients secret du magicien, avait pour effet…de réveiller les ardeurs. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire étaient qu'elles les éveillaient bougrement bien et fort longtemps !

Autant chez les sujets masculins, que féminins, ce puissant aphrodisiaque offrait plus qu'une parenthèse enchantée, elle était l'assurance d'accoster sur les terres des plaisirs et là, pas besoin de jeter l'ancre pour débarquer. La voie était royale…pas besoin de balisage.

Faënarion ne cessait de l'observer à la dérobée, lui trouvant un air suspect.

Satisfait de la dose intégrée dans sa recette, le magicien récupérait sa cuillère de bois et touillait alors que les elfes reprenaient déjà leur surveillance. La malice d'Alachnÿ dépassait la légendaire méfiance elfique.

Le bougre s'autorisa même une petite chanson de sa composition. Bien évidemment, les paroles étaient prononcées en une sorte de patois tout à fait incompréhensible pour les elfes et heureusement.

Paillarde, cette chanson aurait très certainement heurtée les oreilles bien chastes des ellons.

Après avoir confectionné des petites boules qu'il aplatit avec une attention toute particulière, il présenta fièrement ses galettes au cuistot :

Alachnÿ : Voici. Un peu de cuisson et votre roi et sa Dame entreront au paradis. Et par la grande porte encore. Oh, excusez-moi, un regain de poésie sans doute dû à la contemplation de ce magnifique astre lunaire.

Le chef observa ces pâtisseries et l'espace d'un instant fut tenter de les jeter à terre, voire sur le visage du magicien mais prudent, il les déposa sur les pierres brûlantes servant également à la cuisson du pain :

Alachnÿ : Pas plus de quelques minutes **Ami. ** Dès qu'elles seront dorées vous pourrez les disposer sur un plat et récolter les lauriers de la gloire. Cadeau de la maison, je vous offre toute les félicitations sur un plateau d'argent. Bien, je m'en vais rêvasser sous cette lune divinement propice à déclamer quelques poésies... Ah **Mes amis**, ce fut un plaisir de converser avec vous mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Et sous les regards aiguisés des elfes, il s'en fut tout guilleret.

Prince charmant, qui venait dans sa direction l'interpella :

Prince charmant : Que faisiez-vous avec les cuisiniers ?

Alachnÿ : De délicieux petits gâteaux qui devraient nous apporter une parenthèse enchantée.

Prince charmant : Ah oui ? Quelle idée charmante. Décidément, personne n'apprécie votre générosité. J'ai beau vanté votre mérite, mais ces olibrius n'attache guère d'intérêts à mes propos...rendez vous compte, quels sots !

Alachnÿ : Mais vous êtes un visionnaire Prince ! Enfin, mon ami, je connais moi, votre valeur. A mes yeux, vous les valez tous. Et encore je suis indulgent...

Prince Charmant : Cette parenthèse enchantée consiste en quoi au juste ?

Alachnÿ : Votre patience devrait bientôt être récompensée. D'ici quelques minutes, la vérité éclatera tel un feu d'artifice. Oh pour ça, vous pouvez me faire confiance ! Ah, il y a comme ça, mon ami, des moments dans la vie qui valent leur pesant d'or.

Prince Charmant : Vraiment ? J'adore les surprises.

Alachnÿ : Dans ce cas, vous allez être servis.

Prince Charmant : D'autant que le roi paraissait terne ces deux derniers jours.

Alachnÿ : Je vous promets qu'il va briller de mille feux et encore j'en oublie. Il va donner de sa personne comme jamais. Ah ! Vous devriez m'embrasser !

Prince Charmant : Que vous êtes drôle. Je pense également que Sa Majesté a besoin d'une petite surprise. Il semble si attaché à Dame Olana. Curieux cette passion soudaine n'est-il pas ?

Alachnÿ : Mon ami, con et passion font compassion !

Prince charmant : Oh Oh Oh, mais voyons... Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

Alachnÿ : Mais mon ami, qu'est-ce qui est raisonnable en ce monde dites-moi hum ? Rien. Rien ne pourras jamais l'être, foi de magicien, c'est bien pour cela que nous existons…

Prince Charmant : C'est tout de même, comment dirais-je, assez couillu comme avis !

Alachnÿ : Prince, il n'y a pas à dire, vous avez toujours le mot qui convient et celui-ci, croyez-le ou non, se trouve fort adapté à la situation.

Prince charmant : Con et passion ... Je n'en avais pas entendu d'aussi bonne depuis bien longtemps.

Alachnÿ Et je vous abreuverais souvent de perles de cet acabit.

Prince Charmant : Vous êtes vraiment un être à part !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils s'en furent en riant.

Les gâteaux quant à eux étaient à présent dorés à souhait. Faënarion les retira de la pierre.

Curieux, il les huma. L'odeur de la cannelle, embaumait l'air. En prenant soin de vérifier qu'aucun de ses congénères ne le surveillait, il se saisit de deux des gâteaux et les glissa dans sa poche.

Mic Mac, tout à sa mission d'espionnage, avait réussis à semer les elfes. Bien que fort rapides, aucun n'avait pu rivaliser avec cette petite crapule. Hors d'haleine, il finit sa course devant ses amis réunis autour du feu, occupés à discuter et à se détendre. Enfin plus pour très longtemps. Reprenant son souffle à grandes goulées, le lutin finit par cracher le morceau :

Mic Mac : Eh mes amis !

Opéca : Amis ? T'es en train d'rêver là.

Mic Mac : Ben si c'est ça, je ferme ma gueule et j'vous dis pas c'que j'viens d'voir du côté des cuisines, surtout qui m'ont pas ratés les elfions !

Prince Charmant : Un peu de politesse finirait-elle par vous apparaître telle une grâce divine ?

Mic Mac : Quèque y dit ? Il est torché ?

Amélie : Ahaha !

Opéca : C'est bien partit pour elle en tout cas !

Un rire parcourut l'assistance. Même Mic Mac y allait de son commentaire savoureux :

Mic Mac : Ca c'est pas nouveau.

Aliénor : Bon, vas-y Mic Mac, qu'as-tu à nous apprendre ?

Mic Mac : L'aut' bonze à fait des galettes à la cannelle. Pour le roi et Olana qui disait.

Aliénor : De la pâtisserie ?

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui nous mijote encore ce vieux bouc ?

Nimïel : Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander tout simplement ?

Aliénor : Mon ami, tu n'a pas idée de ce qui peut se passer sous ce chapeau de sorcier…

Mic Mac : C'est pour ça qui l'porte toujours sur son crâne, pour pas qu'toute ses conneries s'envolent.

Chaperon Rose : Je sais moi ce que trame ce charmant Alahnÿ.

Opéca : Ah ouais ? T'as la science infuse maintenant ?

Chaperon Rose : Secrets de vieille routarde ma brune amie.

Opéca : Vieille, t'as bien raison…

Chaperon Rose : Inutile de m'attaquer sur ce terrain ma chère, tu n'y gagnerais qu'une énorme désillusion. Tu peux bien chercher l'usure du temps sur mes traits, tu n'y trouverais qu'un visage aussi lisse qu'un cul de singe !

Prince Charmant : Un brin de poésie se serait-il invité dans cette charmante conversation ?

Aliénor : Ne commencez pas vous deux ! Quant à toi Chaperon, dis-nous vite quelle catastrophe est sur le point de nous tomber dessus.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien pour votre gouverne, sachez que ces gâteaux à la cannelle ne sont ni plus ni moins…

Opéca : Alors tu craches l'morceau oui ou non !

Chaperon rose : Permet-moi de retenir encore quelques temps mon auditoire en haleine. Ceci dit c'est l'une de mes spécialités…retenir les ardeurs au point culminant…

Aliénor : Chaperon !

Chaperon Rose : Très bien. En fait ces galettes sont bourrées d'aphrodisiaque. Ce vieux pervers a déjà proposé ses services à pas mal de souverains fort désireux de prétendre à une gloire notoire dans notre monde.

Mic Mac : Ouais la frangine et y'a pas qu'eux !

Prince Charmant : Il est grand temps d'énumérer la liste…Après tout, il y a prescription non ?

Mic Mac : Ouais, bonne idée. J'ai des noms, et j'les aie monnayés cher.

Prince Charmant : Aucun de nous ne remettrais tes compétences en doute.

Sur ces entrefaits, tel un coup de tonnerre, Gabriel, ayant flairé un mauvais vent s'abattre en ces lieux jugea bon de remettre à chacun une mission d'importance.

Le ton de l'archange ne laissait la place à aucunes tergiversations :

Gabriel : Aucun nom ne sera évoqué en ce monde pas plus qu'ailleurs pauvres âmes lubriques. A présent, il faut agir dans l'urgence. Commencez par intercepter ces galettes fallacieuses.

Amélie : Quèqu'y dit ?

Opéca : Rien, rendors-toi la vieille. Sur c'coup là tes lumières sont pas trop utiles. Tu peux cuver peinarde.

Gabriel : Chaperon Rose, introduisez-vous auprès du roi et Olana…

Chaperon Rose : Quelle charmante idée ! J'y pensais depuis quelques temps…

Gabriel : Réflexion faite, accompagnez-là Nimïel.

Nimïel : C'est comme si c'était fait.

L'archange soupira complètement dépité. Même dans les situations de crise cette jeune femme ne perdait jamais une occasion de jouer sur les mots :

Aliénor : Chaperon, ce n'est pas le moment. Cours vite et empêche ces fichus gâteaux d'arriver en possession de Sa Majesté.

Chaperon Rose : J'y cours, j'y vole !

De sa démarche unique et fantasque, la belle se mit en quête de sa mission, suivit d'un Nimïel tout à la grâce d'admirer un aussi joli fessier en mouvement :

Gabriel : Que quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller vérifier qu'aucune de ces pâtisseries ne subsiste offerte à la tentation telle le fruit défendu…

Les yeux fermés, emportés par son emphase, l'archange souleva une paupière et se redressa, fier d'avoir à nouveau l'attention de son auditoire :

Opéca : Je m'en charge !

Prince Charmant : Et surtout, comme l'a très justement spécifié Gabriel, ne succombez point à la tentation. Nous connaissons tous ici votre détermination à damner le pion à votre rivale Chaperon Rose.

Opéca : J't'ai sonné toi ?

Prince Charmant : Comme toujours, je suis tombé juste.

Gabriel : Jack et Aliénor, si le sort devait tourner en notre défaveur, ce que je pressens malgré un optimisme chevillé au corps, faîtes ce qu'il faut pour contrer le mauvais sort s'abattant sur nous.

Aliénor : Ne vous inquiétez pas Gabriel. Rien de fâcheux ne se produira.

Mic Mac : Compte-la d'ssus et bois d'l'eau frangine.

Le lutin plaça son index entre ses lèvres, le sortit hors de sa bouche et le tendit au dessus de sa tête :

Mic Mac : Eh ! Je sens le vent tourner. Ca va ch…

Gabriel : Hors de ma vue la huitième plaie d'Egypte !

Le lutin recula effrayé par la voix de baryton de l'archange. Se faisant il chuchota à l'encontre d'une Amélie toute dent dehors :

Mic Mac : Quèque c'est Egypte ?

Pour toute réponse, la bonne femme haussa les épaules et émit un rire sonore :

Mic Mac : Eh ben elle était bonne la bibine qu'j'ai ramené on dirait…

Chacun mit un point d'honneur à exécuter sa mission…

Enfin, ne restait que Prince Charmant tout à fait satisfait de s'en être tiré à si bon compte :

Gabriel : Quant à vous !

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin…Je ne suis l'auteur d'aucun fait notoire.

Gabriel : Aidez-moi à trouver la neuvième plaie d'Egypte et j'espère bien arrêter là le compteur. Au-delà, je rends les armes…

D'un pas vif et volontaire, l'archange commença sa migration vers des cieux orageux où grondait la tempête à venir.

Disposées avec goût sur un plateau d'argent, les précieuses pâtisseries furent posées sur la table à l'intérieur de la tente royale. Une attention toute particulière fut apportée à leur présentation.

Y mettre les formes était dans les cordes elfiques. Personne ne soupçonnait encore la teneur de ces pâtisseries ni ce qu'elles risquaient d'engendrer.

Olana, fort gourmande, s'approcha avec envie. C'était toujours ainsi que commençait les mauvaises actions, huma leur odeur et soudain emportée par un désir impérieux d'y goûter, s'empara d'un gâteau dans chaque main et entreprit de les dévorer.

Surpris par ce délice venu de nulle part, elle se resservit sans attendre et croqua goulûment dans ces délicieux sablés

ET LA ! LA !

Chaperon Rose et Nimïel, à bout de souffle, se présentait enfin aux abords de la tente royale. Oilïnn surprise de les trouver sur son chemin s'inclina rapidement devant eux :

Oilïnn : Puis-je vous être utile ? Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Chaperon Rose : Les preuves du délit.

N'y comprenant rien, la jeune elleth interrogea du regard cette curieuse humaine toujours survoltée et cet elfe au sourire ravageur :

Chaperon Rose : Ma choupinette…

Nimïel : Charmante damoiselle, votre loyauté me semble sans faille. Nous allons faire fi des convenances et parer au plus pressé voulez-vous ?

Sa main effleura la sienne, la saisit d'un geste ferme et la porta à ses lèvres. Un baise main et une brusque montée de rougeur plus tard, l'elfe beau parleur, planta un regard de braise dans les innocentes prunelles elfiques :

Nimïel : Charmante damoiselle, il ne sera pas dit que ce regard enchanteur ne fasse l'objet, en mon cœur, d'une tempête de sentiments dont je ne saurais réfréner l'ardeur. Aussi je requiers votre bienveillance, bonté et générosité. Je m'engage à respecter votre condition de jeune elleth absolument profane et garderais en moi cette profusion de sensations m'égarant sur des chemins pernicieux.

Complètement décontenancé, se posant mille et une questions, Oilïnn jeta un regard en direction de Chaperon, laquelle souriait. Elle chuchota à l'encontre de Nimïel :

Chaperon Rose : Alors on fait encore des siennes Nimïel ? Toi et ton charme ravageur…

Nimïel : Une question charmant petit être, a-t-on apporté au souverain des pâtisseries tantôt ?

Heureuse d'avoir retrouvé une certaine convenance, Oilïnn retrouva le sourire :

Oilïnn : Oui. Votre ami magicien en a confectionné tout à l'heure. Leur odeur était à elle seule une véritable tentation.

Chaperon Rose : Vous n'avez pas goûté au fruit défendu au moins ?

Ce faisant, elle prit le menton de la jeune elleth entre ses doigts et s'approcha au plus près d'elle observant ses pupilles. Apparemment aucune perversion n'y faisait rage. Soulagée, elle soupira :

Chaperon Rose : Pouvez-vous m'introduire auprès de Sa Majesté choupinette ?

Nimïel jeta un regard en biais en direction de la jeune femme que ces mots enchanteurs, du moins pour elle, mettait en joie :

Nimïel : Je vous reconnais bien là ma mie.

Chaperon Rose : L'on ne saurait se refaire mon ami.

Oilïnn : Vous désirez parler au roi ?

Chaperon Rose : Tout à fait.

Oilïnn : Je ne sais trop…

Chaperon Rose : C'est de la plus haute importance.

Oilïnn : Fort bien.

Nimïel s'inclina respectueusement :

Nimïel : Me permettrez-vous d'attendre la fin de cet entretien à vos côtés charmante elleth ?

Rougissante, Oilïnn approuva d'un signe de tête :

Oilïnn : J'ai des tâches dont je dois m'acquitter et…

Nimïel : Je vous y aiderais en tout bien tout honneur, Gente damoiselle.

Oilïnn : En ce cas.

Chaperon Rose glissa un dernier coup d'œil vers Nimïel avant de suivre Oilïnn.

Olana vira de couleur. Une sensation de chaleur s'empara de tout son être. Ses jambes, son ventre, son torse, son visage… Dans un second temps, elle ressentit des fourmillements aux extrémités, de la sueur glacée coulait le long de son dos, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son cœur s'emballa .

Comme un spectacle pyrotechnique, il ne manquait qu'un signal pour lancer le début des festivités. Ce fut le tout petit rien, le léger « oh » s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres qui mit le feu aux poudres.

Et là, pas besoin de chambellan pour annoncer les noms à particules...

Elle se colla littéralement contre le roi et le fixa avec une telle intensité… Un papier à cigarette aurait très difficilement pu être glissé entre eux.

Ce fut alors que le deuxième effet de la mandragore, merci Alachnÿ, se fit sentir.

Ses pensées furent inondées de pensées lubriques, à tel point qu'un joli camaïeu de rouges s'invita sans permission sur ses joues. Elle balbutia quelques mots.

Jetés au hasard, le roi eut le plus grand mal à les ordonner. Lorsque ce fut fait, il la dévisagea, tenta de se contenir, mais hélas, un rire aussi franc qu'inattendu s'invita sur ses traits.

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle le vit rire. Soudain, son roi lui apparaissait si détendu, si léger…Elle en oublia sa gêne et se jeta dans ses bras :

Olana : C'est la première fois que je vous vois rire. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé…Vous êtes tel que je vous rêvais…

Encore en proie à son rire, Thranduil, lui caressa la joue :

Thranduil : Est-ce vrai ?

Ce fut le grand moment de l'introduction de Chaperon Rose. Oilïnn s'inclina respectueusement devant le souverain tout comme la gourgandine qui, soit dit en passant, balaya du regard les environs immédiat. LES précieuses galettes se trouvaient là, toutes proches, disposées sur leur plateau.

Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, Chaperon comprit instantanément.

Olana semblait en proie à la plus profonde confusion. D'emblée elle prit la parole :

Chaperon Rose : Que votre précieuse Majesté me pardonne de troubler votre quiétude, mais Gabriel, le directeur de conscience de mon amie réclame sa présence, dès lors qu'il vous sera possible de la libérer de ses obligations bien entendu.

Olana se tourna vers son amie. Interposée entre le roi et Chaperon, cette dernière dissimulée au regard du souverain marmonna en articulant en silence deux mots qui mirent ses sens en alerte : galettes, Alachnÿ.

Cela suffit à la jeune femme pour effectuer la corrélation entre son malaise et les pâtisseries.

Feignant un acte de maladresse, elle renversa le plateau à terre tout en faisant preuve d'inattention en y posant les pieds dessus. Le roi l'observait surpris. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Olana, le feu aux joues, une où deux mèches s'échappant de sa coiffure, les lèvres rouges et pleines, les pupilles dilatées avait le souffle court.

L'intensité de son regard interpella le roi. N'y tenant plus, ses mains prirent en coupe le visage de la jeune femme, il était brûlant. Sa respiration sifflante. Ce fut comme si elle le suppliait.

Toujours aussi immobile, elle bloqua sa respiration, ouvrant de grands yeux, transpirant à grosses goûtes. Ses joues empourprées, trahirent sa gêne.

Au bord de l'asphyxie, Thranduil dû la rappeler à l'ordre :

Thranduil : Respirez Olana, respirez…Encore… voilà, c'est mieux.

Chaperon tenta une manœuvre d'approche :

Chaperon Rose : Que votre majesté ne s'inquiète point, mon amie souffre parfois de petits malaises dus à une nette propension à l'angoisse. Notre voyage sur ces terres fait parfois surgir d'anciennes inquiétudes. Me permettez-vous de la raccompagner Sire ?

Thranduil : Bien entendu. Prenez le repos nécessaire Gente dame.

Après une rapide révérence, les deux amies quittèrent la tente royale.

Il n'y avait pas qu'à la bonne appréciation du souverain que les précieuses galettes avaient été proposées. Tanarïon, curieux, en avait dissimulé deux dans ses poches. Dans ses pensées confuses, les paroles tournaient en boucle. Espionner les étrangers, comme le roi d'ailleurs, pour le compte de…comment s'appelait son nouveau maître ?

Comme un sursaut néfaste, une pensée furtive traversa son esprit. L'image de ses parents heureux à l'annonce du choix d'Ëlnar concernant leur fils, l'envahit brutalement, bientôt suivit d'une image sombre, contradictoire.

Un personnage hideux, à la fois magnifique et pourtant terriblement cruel…

Il y avait autant de sadisme en cet être que le grand Melkor et son lieutenant Sauron réunis.

Il remit les galettes dans sa poche.

Opéca, bien décidée à remplir sa mission avec une opiniâtreté démesurée, s'avançait. L'intendant ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, fait qu'elle regretta, mais un jeune elfe, du moins le pensait-elle, finissait de faire la vaisselle.

Bon sang, une envie impérieuse de goûter ces pâtisseries la submergea tout à coup. En restait-il ?

Il fallait faire parler le cuisinier et cela semblait dans ses cordes. Heureusement, à cette heure de la nuit, l'elfe était seul. La manœuvre serait plus facile. Opéca s'approcha, roulant des hanches, aguicheuse à souhait :

Opéca : Dis-moi mon bel elfe, j'ai une petite faim qui tenaille mon estomac et quelque chose me dit que tu pourrais sans doute y remédier.

Elfe : Il m'aurait été agréable de vous satisfaire, mais hélas, nous n'avons plus rien sinon quelques fruits...

Opéca : Je n'te parle pas de cela mais plutôt de douceurs. Il me semble que vous avez dû confectionner de délicieuses pâtisseries, ce soir non ?

Elfe : Hélas dame, elles ont été portées au roi et sa dame.

Opéca : Dis donc, tu me prends pour une dinde ? Moi je pense que tu en as peut-être encore une où deux sous le coude.

Le jeune elfe, décontenancé par la brusquerie de cette jeune femme, se mit à rougir tout en réfléchissant intensément :

Opéca : Ah je vois que j'ai fait mouche on dirait. Allez mon tout beau crache le morceau ! Quel âge as-tu mon mignon ? Tu sembles si innocent...

Elfe : Je n'ai que cent vingt ans Gente dame.

Opéca : Cent vingt ans ? Fichtre ! Je suppose que pour vous les elfes, c'est jeune.

Elfe : Oui Dame, j'ai tout juste l'âge de la majorité.

A ces mots, Opéca sentit son sang s'échauffer. Elle s'approcha et se colla contre l'elfe qui hoqueta :

Opéca : Alors comme ça tu débutes dans la cour des grands quoi ! Tout juste sorti de l'œuf, comme c'est mignon. Mais dis-moi, t'es-tu jamais servi de ton... ?

Empourpré comme une jeune vierge, l'elfe sursauta :

Opéca : Non ! Ne me dis pas ... Un petit puceau ! Mais c'est jour de gloire pour moi, enfin la roue tourne. Viens par ici mon joli petit lot, je vais te faire beaucoup de bien et crois-moi tu vas me donner tout ce que je te demande et même plus.

Et mettant sa menace à exécution, elle commença à lui faire son numéro de charme.

Pourquoi ne pas imiter cette petite péronnelle de Chaperon pensa-t-elle ? Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, elle minauda à la sauce Opéca, ce qui donnait un rendu un peu plus terne que l'original mais cela conviendrait tout de même pour ce qu'elle avait à lui soutirer.

Un petit soupir directement soufflé dans le creux de son oreille lui fit comprendre où résidait le point faible de ces êtres :

Opéca : Si tu es gentil avec moi, je te ferais décoller directement et crois-moi tu en redemanderas mais auparavant, où-as tu caché le où les pâtisseries que tu t'étais promis de goûter en solitaire ?

Elfe : Vous ne direz rien à personne ma Dame n'est ce pas ? Me le promettez-vous ?

Opéca : Ma Dame ? Oh qu'il est mignon, mais non, je ne dirais rien, juré craché, je garderais ma langue et elle ne servira qu'a te faire monter au paradis mon petit agneau, alors ?

Alors le jeune elfe, que le souffle chaud d'Opéca commençait à rendre fou, sortit de sa poche l'une des deux galettes qu'il avait réussi à détourner.

Opéca s'en saisit, l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

Elle la présenta à l'elfe :

Opéca : Comme je suis une bonne fille, je te laisse la priorité, alors tu vas la croquer mon jeune chaton et je te rejoins tout de suite après.

Si elle savait ! Joignant le geste à la parole, elle ouvrit la bouche de l'elfe, y glissa une partie de la galette, sauf que, le jeune ellon la croqua entièrement.

Opéca, folle de rage commença à l'empoigner pour lui démontrer sa façon de penser.

ET LA ! LA !

Le jeune elfe, se mit à trembler, rougir, haleter, ses yeux s'assombrirent, ses mains devinrent des serres empoignant le corps d'Opéca avec fermeté…

Opéca : Ca y est ? On a la mayonnaise qui monte ?

Faënarion : …..

Trop heureuse de se moquer de cet impudent, la jeune femme riait de bon cœur :

Opéca : Ben alors ? On t'a mangé la langue ? Ceci dit j'men vais t'manger autre chose moi !

Tanarïon : Cavalier…Elfe noir…

Opéca : Allons bon ! Qu'est ce que tu baragouine encore ?

Tanarïon : Torture…

Opéca : Eh ben tu m'as l'air bien décalqué jeunot ! C'est la première fois qu'ca t'arrive hein ? Et on dit quoi ? Merci le genre humain ! N'aie crainte, t'es entre de bonnes mains mon petit chaton, laisse-moi faire et prépare-toi pour ton entrée dans le monde des adultes. A la hussarde mon bellâtre !

Cependant, la tournure que prirent les événements ne fut pas tout à fait celle espérée par la jeune femme.

Enhardis, l'elfe se crut investit d'un pouvoir dépassant sans doute ses compétences. Un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger. Ce qui, dans un premier temps, fut interprété pour une promesse de plaisir, vira à la séance de torture.

Pris d'une ardeur sans pareille, il se leva et renversa Opéca la planquant à terre à plat ventre.

Sortant d'on ne sait où un bout de corde elfique, il la ligota. La mandragore avait un effet dévastateur sur le tout jeune ellon. Les substances contenues dans le sablé intensifièrent le mal que l'on avait introduit dans son esprit. Son côté sombre prit le dessus sur ce qu'il restait de bonté et d'amour en cet être.

Ce petit jeu ne l'amusait plus. Au moment où elle allait hausser le ton, l'elfe lui administra une énorme claque qui lui fit heurter la tête contre le sol :

Opéca : Mais ça ne va pas ? Brute épaisse ! Dis-moi tu me sembles bien hardi pour un jeune puceau ... Ah, Tu me fais mal !

Encore étourdie, il devint incontrôlable. Bâillonnant la jeune femme, il s'exprima en un langage dur et complètement incompréhensible. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à de l'elfique.

Soudain, elle ressentit une douleur atroce sur son dos. L'elfe la lacérait avec une dague. Elle pleura, mais le bâillon étouffa ses cris. Tentant une dernière manœuvre, elle envoya un bon coup de pied dans les jambes de son attaquant mais ce dernier, bien décidé à lui en faire baver, lui asséna un autre coup sur la tête.

A demi inconsciente, elle crut venir sa dernière heure, lorsque la providence lui sauva la vie en la personne d'Aliénor.

Bien que ne possédant aucune arme, la guerrière savait se battre à main nue et en deux temps trois mouvements, elle envoya un coup de poing sur la mâchoire de l'elfe.

Poussant un grognement, il tourna son visage vers elle. Ebahie, Aliénor fixait l'individu. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gentil cuisinier rougissant. Ses yeux, d'un noir d'encre, reflétaient le mal absolu et ses muscles bandés semblaient bien trop saillants pour un si jeune elfe. La surprise passée, son regard fit le tour de la cuisine espérant trouver quelque chose qui lui viendrait en aide. Son seul recours fut une poêle, apparemment très épaisse et très lourde qui fit office de masse et calma cet être hideux quelques secondes le temps pour Aliénor de pousser un formidable cri :

Aliénor : **A la garde !**

Aussitôt, deux soldats accoururent. Ils eurent un instant d'hésitation car enfin il était des leurs. Ceci dit, l'être leur faisant face n'avait plus rien d'un elfe. Aussitôt, ils fondirent sur l'amas grognant à terre et le ceinturèrent. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils tentèrent ! Sauf que leur adversaire, ne comptant pas se laisser faire, les envoya à terre.

Aliénor hurla comme une désespérée. L'elfe, vif comme un démon, il bondit sur ses pieds et prit la poudre d'escampette sans demander son reste.

Aliénor : **A la garde ! A l'aide !**

Ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Des soldats surgissaient de toute part, épées au point. Tout ce qu'ils virent n'était que douleur et tristesse. Les deux elfes blessés au sol, hébétés, tentaient de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

Aliénor tendit son doigt raide comme la justice de Salomon, en direction du nord :

Aliénor : Il est parti par là ! Filez-moi une arme, si j'avais eu une épée je l'aurais déjà trucidé, chose que vous avez ostensiblement omis de faire !

Elfe : C'est l'un des nôtres ! Jamais nous ne lui ôterons la vie.

Aliénor : Ah oui ? Préférez-vous que cela lui incombe ?

Piqués au vif, nos elfes voulurent démontrer à cette furie qu'ils leurs restaient un minimum de fierté et se mirent à chercher partout celui qui leur causait tant de soucis. Ils l'aperçurent courir au loin entre les tentes espérant échapper à leur regard elfique mais c'était mal les connaître.

Un elfe était en mesure de courir très vite lorsque la nécessité s'en faisait sentir. Ces trois-là firent une démonstration tout à fait convaincante. Hélas, le fuyard avait déjà pris trop d'avance, faisant fondre comme neige au soleil leur espoir de le rattraper.

Mettant le plus de distance possible avec ses poursuivants, Faënarion finit par retrouver l'un des disciples de son maître et s'écroula hors d'haleine à ses pieds.

De toute sa hauteur, Bolg observa avec haine et dédain la chose vagissante peinant pour reprendre son souffle :

Bolg : Alors ? Qu'as-tu à nous apprendre ?

Les yeux écarquillés, un mauvais rictus sur les lèvres, l'elfe tendit la dernière galette qu'il avait sortit de sa poche. A moitié émiettée, elle resta quelques secondes dans sa main avant d'être littéralement pulvérisée par l'orque blanc :

Bolg : Crétin ! C'est tout ce que tu as à nous montrer ? Une misérable galette ? De quelle mission t'avait chargé l'autre ?

Tanarïon : Les…surveiller…

Bolg : Décidément, toi et les vôtres n'êtes bons qu'à servir de déjeuner aux charognards !

Furieux, Bolg prit une lente inspiration puis se tourna vers l'un de ses soldats :

Bolg : Tuez-le !

Orque : Mais… et l'autre ? Il va se mettre en rogne.

Bolg : Je me fiche de lui ! Tuez-le et partons !

Avec cruauté, l'un des orques s'approcha et enfonça sa dague en pleine poitrine, puis ils s'enfuirent.

Faënarion suffoqua, porta la main à sa blessure. Son cœur ralentissait, il avait mal. Une souffrance aigüe le contraignait à plisser ses paupières. Il ne pouvait même pas crier, ses poumons n'étaient plus en mesure de lui offrir la moindre chance d'appeler à l'aide. Il baissa les paupières et attendit…

Ce fut Aliénor et Jack qui le trouvèrent.

Ces deux guerriers savaient pister leurs ennemis comme jamais. Luthïen ne fut pas en reste et lui aussi mit toute l'ardeur qui convenait à cette recherche.

Immédiatement jack s'accroupit auprès de l'elfe et colla son oreille contre sa poitrine :

Jack : Il est encore en vie. Allez chercher du secours !

Il comprima la blessure de l'ellon dont la respiration devint sifflante :

Jack : Grouillez les mecs, y va clamsser !

L'archange et Prince Charmant, non loin de là, se précipitaient vers Jack. Hélas pour Prince, la vue du sang s'échappant de la blessure eut un effet dévastateur. Posant son mouchoir contre son nez, le gentilhomme commença par avoir un haut le cœur avant de s'évanouir et tomber face contre terre.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'agenouiller près du blessé.

Soudain, son visage afficha un air grave. Il souleva une paupière de l'ellon.

Quelque chose l'intriguait visiblement. Jack et Aliénor s'interrogèrent du regard. Apparemment, aucun des deux ne put renseigner l'autre.

Enfin, Gabriel s'exprima :

Gabriel : Laissez-moi quelques secondes !

Aliénor : Pardon ?

Gabriel : Vous m'avez bien compris Aliénor.

Cette dernière, surprise, s'écarta un rien mécontente :

Gabriel : Levez votre main Jack.

Jack : Y va pisser l'sang, il en a déjà perdu…

Gabriel : **J'ai dit levez votre main !**

Jack : Eh, ça va ! Ok c'est bon !

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent :

Aliénor : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Jack : J'en sais foutre rien mais j'aime pas ça.

Gabriel dû faire vite, le temps était compté. Lui seul était en mesure de sauver ce qui subsistait de bon chez cet être corrompu. Déjà au loin, Ishtâk accourait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Lorsqu'enfin tous s'approchèrent, Gabriel soutenait la tête de Tanarïon. La blessure ne coulait plus, la respiration n'était plus sifflante, néanmoins, elle nécessitait des soins urgents.

Immédiatement le mage du roi prit les choses en mains et examina le blessé.

Aliénor et Jack fixaient l'archange intensément. Ce dernier, visage impassible, remuait à peine les lèvres. Que disait-il ?

Alors que les elfes déposaient sur un grand linge le corps de leur ami en vue de son transport, Ishtâk posait sa main sur le bras de Gabriel :

Ishtâk : C'est une chance que vous soyez arrivé à temps…

L'archange approuva d'un signe de tête.

Aliénor, bras croisés, attendait Gabriel de pied ferme. Ce dernier se redressa de toute sa hauteur disciplinant sa chevelure. Puis il haussa un sourcil en s'adressant à elle :

Gabriel : Hum, vous avez une question à me soumettre Aliénor ?

Jack : Ouais, moi j'en ai une ! Il va s'en sortir ?

Gabriel : Il n'est pas encore arrivé au bout de son chemin Jack.

Jack : Cette façon de répondre par des métaphores…

Secouant sa tête, le mercenaire enrageait. Gabriel, lorsqu'il le désirait, savait parfaitement noyer le poisson :

Gabriel _: Velle est posse_. (Vouloir c'est pouvoir.)

Jack : Alors si en plus y'a d'la parlotte en latin…

Maugréant, Jack reprit le chemin du camp.

Aliénor : Parfois la seule volonté ne suffit plus Gabriel. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tous ces mystères ?

Gabriel : Croyez-le ou non Aliénor, je ne souhaite que votre bien. Vous épargner tous, tel est mon rôle.

Aliénor : Vous n'en direz pas plus n'est-ce pas ?

Gabriel : Allons chercher ce magicien farceur. J'ai grande hâte de lui mettre la main dessus.

Pour une raison imprécise, Alachnÿ semblait avoir disparu de la surface de ce monde.

Du moins, pour cette nuit….


	17. Chapter 17

Pour toutes les Jézabel comme moi, qui ont un peu titillé l'Histoire...Merci Méli, pour m'avoir filé l'idée…La caisse à savons a fait son chemin… :D

Dorénavant, je répondrais à vos commentaires dans l'espace reviews, afin de ne pas polluer l'avant du chapitre. J'ai peut être un peu forçé la dose la dernière fois mea culpa…

Bonne lecture à vous.

La bataille

Des sept armées

Le soleil se lève…L'aube est rouge…

Arakïell : Euh, la bataille n'a pas encore commencé ! Le sang n'a même pas encore coulé…

Imagination : T'inquiètes, c'est pour la touche poétique !

Arakïell : Ah ok ! Ca en jette plus là. Merci mon imagination !

Imagination : De rien, pas sûr que tu me remercieras pour la suite.

Arakïell : Mais pas du tout…T'es toujours là pour moi non ?

Voilà, c'est un fait, mon imagination et moi on est inséparable ! C'est pratiquement une question de foi.

Alors, dressons le tableau…

Sauron, La Bouche de Sauron, (celui qui à dix rangées de dents) et moi même, avons formé une coalition pour parer aux attaques en règle des Puristes, des Illuminati et des Gobelins qui en ont profité, les bougres, pour venir régler leurs comptes avec les Orques.

Sauron a fière allure dans son nuage tournoyant d'où émerge de temps à autre son œil enflammé, quant à la bouche de Sauron, son fidèle lieutenant, il bat des records avec son sourire ultra brite…

Nous sommes postés devant Erebor sur un balcon, afin d'avoir une vue bien dégagée. On s'est dit, comme ça en passant, que si dans l'affaire on pouvait garder deux où trois babioles pour la route…c'était toujours ça de pris. Les nains n'ont pas encore repris leur palais.  
>La bataille des cinq armées, c'est pour un autre jour. En ce glorieux matin, c'est la notre de bataille et nous comptons bien la savourer celle là…pas vrai les gars ?<p>

Sauron et La Bouche de Sauron : Ouais, ouais !

Super !

Je m'approche du parapet, et je fais un tour d'horizon…

A ma droite, les gobelins…les traîtres ! Toujours présents pour chouraver ceux là !

A ma gauche, les Puristes, fiers, bien droits dans leurs bottes…non chausses, ça colle mieux ! Et à ma droite…Enfer et damnation, les Illuminati.

Je flairais le coup fourré depuis un petit moment déjà. Sauron se tourne vers moi et de sa voix de baryton me fait sursauter :

Sauron : Qui c'est ces zozos ?

Arakïell : Ca mon ami, (roulement de tambour), ce sont les Illuminati.

Sauron : Ca ne me dit pas qui ils sont !

Arakïell : Eh bien en fait Illuminati signifie illuminé, du latin _illuminare. _Ils sont entourés de mystères et poursuivraient, dans la clandestinité, un plan secret de domination du monde !

Sauron : Waouh ! Ca en jette !

Arakïell : C'est toujours ce que je dis. Si tu ne trouves pas d'explication à un événement, sors de ta manche les Illuminati Tu jettes un peu de poudre aux yeux et soudain…ça impressionne !

Sauron : Intéressant, sauf que, c'est moi, le maître et c'est moi qui vais dominer ce monde.

Arakïell : Ca, mon coco, c'est ce que tu crois. A mon avis, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être d'accord avec toi.

La Bouche de Sauron : Mon maître est le plus puissant, c'est écrit dans le livre.

Arakïell : Quoi ? Le Hobbit ?

La Bouche de Sauron : Parfaitement, donc c'est lui qui…

Arakïell : Oublie ça et vite parce que là t'auras pas gain de cause.

Les rangs des puristes s'écartent légèrement pour laisser le passage à un personnage…

Curieux…

J'essaie de voir…

Enfer et damnation ! C'est Bernard Gui, l'inquisiteur de grand renom. Il traine une caisse à savons d'une main, un livre de l'autre. Je colle ma longue vue à mon œil…

Diantre ! Un exemplaire original du Hobbit en peau de chèvre ! Il a sortit l'artillerie lourde ! Je l'apostrophe illico :

Arakïell : Eh Bernardo ! Eh oh ! C'est moi Arakïell !

Il relève son crâne garni d'une tonsure rasée de près. Ses sourcils noirs se froncent et soudain, un sourire tordu éclaire ce visage vicelard :

Bernardo : Eh salut Arakïell. Encore toi ? Je me doutais bien que tu étais derrière tout ça Jézabel !

Arakïell : On n'se refait pas mon ami.

Bernardo : Alors tu t'es encore fourvoyée être impie ?

Arakïell : Moi ? J'ai rien fait, promis juré !

Bernardo : C'est toujours ce que tu me dis.

Arakïell : Comme ça tu ne perds pas l'habitude !

Bernardo : Qu'est ce que tu tiens dans tes mains ?

Arakïell : Cà ? C'est ma nouvelle bannière. Une moule sur un rocher. Ca en jette non ? Je te lis la devise « Moule un jour, moule toujours ».

L'inquisiteur secoue la tête d'un air navré :

Bernardo : C'est sans espoir pour toi !

Arakïell : Je crains fort Bernardo.

Bernardo : Dis-moi, pourquoi y a-t-il tant de monde ?

Arakïell : Ah ça, c'est parce que mes potes et moi on est assis sur un tas d'or. Si tu savais les richesses qui regorgent dans ce palais…

Bernardo : De l'or ?

Arakïell : Et tout plein de pierres précieuses, mais attention, les nabolitos vont pas se laisser dépouillés sans rien faire. Je te préviens ils sont du genre coriace, d'autant que j'ai un peu chamboulé l'histoire…

Bernardo : Ah, nous y voilà. Qu'as-tu changé au juste ?

Arakïell : Oh trois fois rien promis juré.

Bernardo : Je ne te crois pas brebis galeuse.

Arakïell : Ah, ça y est ! Tu t'es bien échauffé là. Je sens la colère et la frustration en toi.

Bernardo : Je ne me suis pas trop ramolli alors ?

Arakïell : T'inquiètes, tu pète des flammes !

Pas peu fier, le grand ordonnateur lisse sa robe :

Bernardo : J'ai l'intention de faire honneur à mon ordre devant ces…qui sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

Arakïell : Je te présente Sauron, le grand maître du monde, enfin dans pas longtemps si mon timing est bon et son acolyte et très souriant La Bouche de Sauron…

Bernardo : Qu'est ce que c'est que ce nom ridicule ?

Arakïell : J'ai rien changé sur c'coup là.

Bernardo : C'est un suppôt de Satan ! Vadé rétro…

Arakïell : Voilà, c'est le suppôt de Sauron. Dis-moi, t'as du répondant là non ?

Bernardo : Je ne crains pas le Mal !

Arakïell : C'est ce qu'on dit. Alors ? Où tu as trouvé cet exemplaire du Hobbit ? Sur un marché parallèle ?

Bernardo : Je le brandis vers toi ô créature néfaste, afin que tu te repentes de tes erreurs passées et sûrement à venir car je pense que tu en as sous le coude non ?

Arakïell : Eh…ça s'pourrait.

Un envoyé des puristes s'approche et parle à l'oreille de Bernardo. Ce dernier secoue la tête en se tenant le menton. Il ferme les yeux, lève les mains en l'air…

Il reprend la parole :

Bernardo : Alors comme ça tu fais du détournement d'histoire ?

Arakïell : Si peu. Cette fois j'ai mis une belle histoire d'amour. Tu vas être content !

Bernardo : Ce récit comporte t'il …des scènes…d'hérésie…de…

Il à baissé le ton de sa voix. Je n'ai pas compris ses derniers mots :

Arakïell : J'ai pas compris après hérésie.

Bernardo : Je disais hum, des scènes, hum hum, à forte connotation sexuelle ?

Arakïell : Ca y est ! Tu l'as dit ! Je te félicite mon ami, tu progresses. Alors, effectivement, il y a un beau lemon, mais j'y ai mis les formes hein ? Le héros, le roi sylvestre Thranduil, un canon, j't'explique même pas, butine une jolie rose du nom d'Olana. C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça ? Et on dit quoi ? Merci Arakïell !

Bernardo : QUOI ? Tu oses dépraver un roi elfe ?

Arakïell : Mais…il l'aiiiime.

Bernardo : Tu te fous de moi ?

Arakïell : Si peu !

Bernardo : Repends-toi ! Vite !

Arakïell : Jamais !

Bernardo : Je me disais aussi. Et vous…Sauron ! Qu'attendez-vous pour vous rendre et m'amener par la même occasion cette erreur de la nature ?

Sauron : Penses-tu ! J'me marre trop avec elle. Hors de question que je laisse échapper mon joker.

Bernardo : Toi aussi passeras par les foudres de l'enfer !

Sauron : Inculte ! JE suis le Mal.

Arakïell : Eh, tu t'es fait reprendre de volée mon ami.

Bernardo : Ah, tais-toi tu me déconcentre. Bon, je te préviens, je commence à installer mon atelier « Torture & Cie ». J'ai trouvé de nouveaux instruments…démentiels !

Arakïell : Waouh !

Bernardo : Et c'est toi qui va en connaitre la primeur !

Arakïell : Des clous ! Hors de question. Sauron, fais quelque chose.

Sauron : T'as raison, on va leur balancer un troll. ALLEZ ! ON ENVOIE !

Ni une, ni deux, les orques ont attaché un gros troll à une catapulte géante et lâche la corde. Un vol plané plus tard, il atterri à un cheveu de Bernardo :

Arakïell : Eh Bernardo, c'était à un poil de tonsure près non ?

Bernardo : Je vais t'arracher cette langue bien pendu avec ma pince.

Arakïell : Ca va le troll ?

Troll : Ouais !

Arakïell : Met une taloche au cafard à côté de toi de ma part.

Troll : Ouais !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de ce qui lui tombait sur la tronche, l'inquisiteur tombe face contre terre et se relève maculé de boue. Il vocifère en tendant le poing :

Arakïell : Tu t'es cassé la margoulette ?

Bernardo : Je lance le signal. **A L'ATTAQUE !**

Sauron : Eh oh, c'est moi le grand méchant, c'est moi qui donnes le top départ ! « Si tout est en place du côté caché de la Lune, vous pouvez y allez ! »

Bernardo, les Puristes, les Gobelins et les Illuminati se regardent les yeux ronds :

Sauron : C'est Arakïell qui a trouvé ça. Elle dit qu'elle a entendu cette réplique dans le film « Rencontre du Troisième type ». Ca ne veut rien dire et du coup elle pense que c'est un code secret glissé dans le script par les Illuminati. Comme ça en jette, elle a décidé de garder ce cri de ralliement.

Arakïell : J'ai bien fait non ?

Bernardo sort une petite fiole de sa poche et la porte à ses lèvres :

Arakïell : Eh Bernardo ? On se torche ? Ca fait pas très sérieux tout ça !

Bernardo : Eliminez-moi cette furie !

Eliminez, illuminé...

Les Illuminati se jettent les premiers dans la bataille. Ca y est ! Le grand complot est en marche. Du moins à leurs yeux. Tout le monde les regarde.

Soudain, un bruit de ferrailles résonne contre la roche. Une armée de Chevaliers habillée d'une tunique blanche frappée d'une croix rouge arrive avec l'air de vouloir en découdre pour de bon. Ils frappent leurs boucliers de leurs épées.

Les croisés ! Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?

Bernardo : Alors Arakïell, il te plaît mon joker ?

Arakïell : C'est pas du jeu !

Bernardo : Dommage. J'aime bien jouer. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je fais de mieux. Jouer à trucider, à brûler, à torturer…Le pied !

Sur le versant ouest, une armée de nains déboule haches en mains prêt à dégommer tout ce qui porte une tête :

Arakïell : Eh, les nabolitos !

Comme une armée de morpions, ils sont partout. En un temps record, ils se présentent devant la porte d'Erebor. Leur chef s'avance :

Thorin : Je suis venu reprendre mes biens !

Arakïell : T'as tes papiers sur toi ? Non parce que là, on est bien et on n'a pas envie de laisser notre place !

Thorin : **Je suis de la lignée de Durin !**

Arakïell : Eh, faut pas t'énerver ! Attends, je demande. Sauron ? Connaissez-vous cet individu vociférant son envie de récupérer Son **Trésooorrr** **?**

Gollum, dans une série de roulé boulés fort bien exécutés, déboule d'on ne sait où et lève le poing la bave aux lèvres :

Gollum : Sale petits voleurs, ils nous l'ont volé !

Arakïell : Eh Gollum, Bilbon est là bas avec les nabos…

Bibon : Je n'ai rien volé du tout.

Gollum : Menteur…Gollum, Gollum, Gollum…

Arakïell : Rendez-lui son bien !

Bilbon : Mais pourquoi ?

Arakïell : De cette façon, je change le cours de l'histoire. L'autre pimbron récupère son anneau, il retourne dans son trou avec les gobelins qui nous feront plus c…., Sauron devient le maître du monde et reste avec moi pour se payer une bonne tranche de rire, Gandalf peut partir en week-end avec Dame Galadriel, elle nous fera des vacances celle-là et les nains peuvent se reproduire en toute tranquillité. Et on dit quoi ?

Bernardo : **A l'attaque !**

Sauron : **Deuxième service de trolls !**

Quatre trolls sont catapultés et tombent à l'insu de leur plein gré sur, petit un, les Illuminati qui gueulent comme des putois, petit deux les Croisés qui lèvent leurs épées, petit trois les gobelins qui crachent par terre et petit quatre sur Bernardo qui d'un pas chassé, évite encore une fois le projectile.

Arakïell : Ca va toujours pour vous les trolls ?

Trolls 1,2,3,4 : **Ouais !**

Arakïell : Super ! On ne tient pas à vous abîmer. Eh Bernardo, t'es verni dis donc, tu t'es encore éviter le châtiment divin ?

Bernardo : Blasphème !

Arakïell : J'adore ton humour l'ami.

Thorin : Je compte jusqu'à cinq et ensuite, je tue tout le monde, je rentre dans mon palais et je vais sniffer ma poudre d'or !

Arakïell : La consommation de substances illicites est interdite en Terre du Milieu ami poilu !

Thorin : Tais-toi ô femme !

Arakïell : T'as une gueule à caler des roues de corbillard !

Thorin : Je ne vous permets pas.

Arakïell : J'ai tous les droits, je suis l'auteure.

Thorin : Il n'y a pas de e dans auteur.

Arakïell : Détrompe-toi l'ami, c'est pas dans le dico, mais c'est autorisé.

Il se retourne vers ses acolytes :

Thorin : Cette femelle m'énerve ! Heureusement que le grand maître n'en a pas mis dans le Hobbit !

Sauron : Euh, Galadriel ne fait-elle pas une apparition en guest star ?

Arakïell : Non, non, j'ai décidé qu'elle rentrerait à Valinor. Voilà, c'est comme ça. Je veux être l'exclue, qu'on se le dise !

Thorin : Mettez-lui un bâillon !

Bernardo : J'ai mieux !

Il s'avance, une pince à la main :

Arakïell : Hors de ma vue nanard ! Bon Thorin, vous comptez ou quoi ?

Thorin : Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Il faut dire qu'elle me file mal au crâne celle-là.

Arakïell : Ravie de l'apprendre. Alors vous commencez ?

Thorin : Un, deux, euh qui à t'il après déjà ? Ah oui, trois. Normalement devrais venir…le quatre et ensuite….

Arakïell : Alors, on cale ? Hein ?

Thorin : Par la barbe de mes ancêtres ! Faites-là taire !

Arakïell : Vous avez votre diplôme Thorinos ?

Thorin : Je vais la trucider !

Arakïell : Eh, t'énerves pas. Je rigole. Alors, après quatre, quèque c'est t'y qui a ? Quatre, demi, trois quart …

Thorin : AAHHHH !

Fou de rage, il lève son épée et court droit sur le tas de rochers que les trolls ont posé tout à l'heure pour obstruer l'entrée D' Erébor :

Arakïell : Doucement, tu vas casser ton épée ! J'te rappelle que c'est nous qui couvons ton or le nabolito !

Thorin : **Silence !**

Arakïell : Allez Sauron, et si tu mettais la deuxième ? Balançons-leur les rats !

Sauron : Bonne idée. **ALLEZ, ON ENVOIE LES RATS !**

Les croisés reculent effrayés :

Croisés : Peste du fou fieffé ! Pas les rats, pas les rats !

Arakïell : Alors, on rigole moins là non ?

Embrasés d'une fureur soudaine, tous s'unissent pour donner l'assaut. Soudain, une trompette au loin résonne. Sur le versant Est, une armée d'elfes ! Armures en or (massif ?), ils scintillent tels des étoiles semées sur cette terre impie.

Instant poésie.

Les elfes arrivent, faut c'qui faut, comme dirait Amélie.

D'un geste gracieux, Sa Majesté Thranduil, lève son épée et cela suffit à tous les elfes pour se lancer à corps perdus dans la bataille.

Arakïell : Eh oh ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tout !

Thranduil : Plaît-il ?

Arakïell : Ouah ! Majesté ! Vous brillez tel un astre ! Il y a deux soleils en ce monde ! La grâce étend son blanc manteau sous vos traits sans défauts…

Thranduil : ?

Arakïell : Refaites votre entrée. Il manquait le vent dans les cheveux…Un petit vingt kilomètres heures je vous prie. Juste de quoi ébouriffer la chevelure royale…Voilà, parfait. Allez on la refait.

Les elfes râlent. Ils remontent la pente. Tous se remettent en place …**ACTION !**

A nouveau, ils descendent fièrement la colline, le roi, couronne de fleurs blanches, on est au printemps, le temps est clair, une petite brise légère agrémente cette belle journée. L'épée en l'air, il me lance :

Thranduil : Et là, c'est mieux ?

Je lève le pouce ravie :

Arakïell : Je fantasme à mort !

Sauron me regarde étonné :

Sauron : Que vous arrive t'il ?

Arakïell : Je suis au paradis. Un ange s'avance vers moi…

Il frappe dans ses mains, je sursaute :

Sauron : Ca ne va pas ? Hum, encore l'autre et son allure de mannequin ?

Ararkïell : Que voulez-vous Sauron…c'est ainsi !

Sauron : Et moi alors ? Je ne suis plus dans vos bonnes grâces ?

Arakïell : Mais si grand fou ! Allez, ne ratons pas l'arrivée de Sa Majesté.

Il stoppe sa cavalcade. Tiens, je remarque quelque chose derrière Sa Splendeur. C'est Olana ! J'en étais sûre. Agrippée comme une moule à son rocher, décidément, il est fortement question de mollusque en ce glorieux jour, la jeune femme se serre contre son trésor et celui-là vaut toutes les richesses enfouies sous ce palais.

Arakïell : Salut Olana ! Alors, comment se passe votre passion dévorante pour le souverain ?

Olana : Je l'aiiiime !

Arakïell : Mais sinon ?

Olana : Je l'aiiime !

Arakïell : Diantre ! N'ai-je pas un peu trop forcé la dose ? Elle l'a dans la peau celui-là ! Et vous Majesté, êtes-vous satisfait de cette beauté que je vous aie envoyé ?

Thranduil : Je l'aiiiime…

Arakïell : Oh là ! C'est plus de l'amour, c'est d'la rage. Bingo, pour le coup, ça va faire pleurer dans les chaumières ça ! C'est bien votre glorieuse Majesté magnifique, continuez.

Thranduil : J'y compte bien ! Et je tuerais le premier qui se mettra sur ma route.

Arakïell : Ca tombe bien ! L'autre bonze avec sa pince à la main…oui, lui là-bas, celui qui se cache derrière sa Foi, il m'a confié qu'il allait arracher la langue de votre dulcinée…Ca va Bernardo ? Et on dit quoi ?

Bernardo : Vadé rétro…Elle est le Diable incarné ! **Au bûcher !**

Arakïell : Ne le croyez pas, il ment comme il respire, ce qui veut dire une fois toutes les deux secondes…

Fou de rage, il envoie la pince dans ma direction…

Arakïell : Il possède un livre sur lui…Prenez le Majesté subliminale. Je viendrais le récupérer. C'est le Saint Graal ! Les puristes et les Illuminati le veulent mais je le réclame comme trophée de guerre ! Pensez au gemmes blanches que vous convoitez votre royale magnificence …Vous pourriez en faire un matelas scintillant et vous roulez dans la luxure avec votre mie ?

Le regard de Sa Majesté flamboie. Peste ! Je sens bien que l'idée fait son chemin…

D'un geste sec, il enlève des mains de Bernardo le livre :

Arakïell : Mettez-lui une taloche de ma part !

Thranduil : N'est ce pas un peu trop ?

Arakïell : Les gemmes votre féerique Majesté, les gemmes…

Une taloche plus tard, Bernardo me fait un doigt d'honneur :

Arakïell : Super Bernardo ! Je t'ai emmené là où je le souhaitais. Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait ? Et on dit quoi ?

Bernardo : Merde !

Arakïell : Et voilà ! Vous avez brisé le rêve là mon ami. Finito. Désormais, les gens ne trembleront plus sur votre passage. Bon, et si on arrêtait tout ça et on se faisait un bon gueuleton ?

Sauron : Bonne idée ! J'ai d'la gnôle de premier choix et je suis un peu fatigué là…

Arakïell : Allez les gars, on va festoyer…

Les Croisés balancent leurs épées, les Illuminati oublient pour un temps de dominer le monde, les gobelins se frottent déjà la panses, les nains entrevoient, les coquins, les diverses façons de finir la soirée. De préférence à l'horizontale dans un lit, voire, ce qui paraîtrait plus logique, en s'imbriquant les uns aux autres dans une chenille endiablée au son d'une chanson paillarde.

Super !

Je retiens l'idée de la chenille se serait marrant d'y inclure deux ou trois personnalités en guest star. L'idée fait son chemin…

Les Orques ont déjà commencés à sortir la boisson et les elfes se refont une petite beauté. So perfect !

Alors que les trolls ôtent les caillasses obstruant l'entrée d'Erebor, arrive celle qui va donner le ton à cette soirée….Chaperon Rose :

Chaperon Rose : Hou, Hou ! C'est moiiii !

Waouh ! La donzelle n'y est pas allée de mains morte avec sa tenue ! Une overdose de rose envahit les rétines de tous les mâles présents. Il y en a partout. Sa robe, ses chaussons, ses rubans, sa culotte et ses bas retenus avec des jarretières froufroutantes…

Dans deux minutes, des morts vont se compter par milliers. A première vue, j'opterais pour « mort par arrêt cardiaque… »

Parmi les brouhahas de contentement s'élèvent la rude voix de Bernardo :

Bernardo : Hors de ma vue Jezabel, serpent tentateur ! En vérité je vous le dis…

Sauron : En vérité tu vas te taire et boire un coup. Je m'occupe perso de la demoiselle !

Croisés : Nous protègerons la Dame des malandrins que vous êtes tous !

Thorin **: Je suis de la lignée de Durin**, c'est moi qui ramasse ce joli petit lot !

Gobelins : Et nous alors ? On en goûterait bien un bout !

Arakïell : Et vous votre Majesté royalement impeccable ?

Thranduil : Moi Gente dame, mon cœur est pris !

Il se tourne vers Olana, s'agenouille la main sur le cœur :

Thranduil : Je vous aiiiime !

Olana : Je vous aiiiiime aussiiiii !

Arakïell : Ils sont pas choupinou ces deux là ? Et on dit quoi ?

Bernardo : Balancez les watts !

Arakïell : Voilà mon pote ! Là tu m'plais ! Allez viens par ici, qu'on se sert la pince. T'as rien dedans au moins ? Comme une paire de menottes, un caillou…

Bernardo : T'inquiètes, je fais une trêve là. Tout tortionnaire à droit à sa pause, c'est signalé dans le code du travail, d'autant que les gogos de mon monde me donnent pas mal de fils à retordre.

Arakïell : Tu ne les as pas encore fait rentrer dans le droit chemin ?

Bernardo : Je me suis fais passé devant par les Illuminati. Ces crétins commencent à m'gonfler.

Arakïell : Te fais pas d'soucis, vous vous tirez la bourre mais je sais qu'c'est toi l'meilleur amigo.

Bernardo : Ah oui ?

Arakïell : N'en doute jamais mon ami ! Jamais ! Number one forever ! Ca en jette non ?

Bernardo : Ouais, ça en jette !

Oh là, téti et têta ont la forme olympique. Ces deux là pourraient faire tomber la Grande Muraille de Chine !

Ca y est, les viandes sont rôties, le pinard coule à flot, les nains s'échauffent pour la chenille…

Je leur ai tout particulièrement recommandé Bernardo. J'ai brossé un tableau pas possible sur lui, leur assurant qu'il était un danseur émérite…

Quand ils viendront le tirer par la manche pour l'inclure dans leur danse hautement risquée, ça va être épique. Prudente, je prends un peu la tangente. Sa vengeance risque d'être terrible.

Quelques verres plus tard, un long cri s'élève dans la moiteur de cette chaude nuit. Pour sûr, les degrés sont montés en flèche…

Tiens, ne serait-ce point la douce voix mélodieuse de mon ami…

Bernardo : **Arakïell !**

Je me dissimule, traîtresse que je suis, sous la frondaison des arbres alentour…

Un grand chêne. Il y a un tapis de glands sur l'herbe…

Instant poésie.

Je laisse passer l'orage. La soirée est maintenant bien entamée. Chaperon Rose est sur le point d'effectuer un streap tease d'enfer ! J'arrive en catimini….

Bernardo s'est assoupi sur une chaise, un verre à la main. Parfait !

Je m'approche tout doucement de lui, sort mon petit rasoir jetable d'une main, mon enveloppe de l'autre. Sauron m'observe de son œil maléfique :

Sauron : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire encore, ô toi le nouveau péril de cette Terre du Milieu ?

Arakïell : Chut ! Une petite plaisanterie avant de quitter cette charmante soirée.

Il attend de voir la connerie…

Elle arrive !

Je rase minutieusement les deux magnifiques sourcils noirs de l'inquisiteur, en prenant soin de bien récupérer les précieux poils dans l'enveloppe, la cachette et inscris dessus : _Et on dit quoi ?_

Je dépose délicatement le tout sur son torse et me relève triomphante. Sauron rigole :

Sauron : Vous savez que vous êtes complètement barge ?

Arakïell : On ne saurait se refaire mon ami.

Sauron : Je suppose que vous allez vous mettre au vert là non ?

Arakïell : A ton avis ? Si je tiens à ma peau, c'est préférable. Mais nous n'en avons pas fini mon ami. Dans quelques temps je vais revenir. Il va nous falloir mener l'enquête du côté des nabolitos ! Il se passe de drôles de choses dans ce palais d'Erebor et je tiens à faire toute la lumière sur les mœurs scabreuses des minis crottes. Tu seras de la partie mon poulet. Je couvrirais tes arrières t'inquiète.

Sauron : Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Allez salut foldingue.

Arakïell : Salut dingo ! Fais les c…quand même, juste pour le fun !

Sauron : Tu m'connais !

D'un pas léger, je file à l'anglaise dans la nuit. Au dessus de ma tête, les étoiles scintillent de mille feux comme si elles…riaient ?

Je lève les yeux vers elle en prononçant ma réplique fétiche :

Arakïell : I'll be back !


	18. Chap 13 Laurelindorinan Pays des fleurs

**_Bonsoir à tous,_**

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui signe la fin du voyage des personnages pour le royaume de la Lothlorien.

Je tiens à préciser, à nouveau, que cette version du Hobbit est très éloignée de l'original. C'est une adaptation libre du roman. Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Tolkien, sauf les miens, tout à fait reconnaissable.

La psychologie des personnages de Tolkien a été modifiée. Cependant, elle reste dans le convenable et le respect. Je leur accorde plus de libertés, c'est tout.

Mea culpa pour la table des matières qui est sens dessus dessous. Je vais essayer d'arranger cela. Toutes mes excuses.

Bonne lecture à vous.

Je répondrais à mes fans désormais dans l'espace reviews.

Merci.

**_Chapitre 13_**

**_Laurelindorinan,_**

******_Pays des Fleurs de Rêve _**

Une aube claire éveillait le monde de la Terre du Milieu. La rosée du matin offrait à la nature la plus belle des parures.

A ce tableau idyllique, venait s'ajouter une fausse note…Opéca. Ses vociférations s'entendaient déjà de bon matin et pour beaucoup sa gouaille était inadéquate avec ce moment de paix qu'offre un début de journée, alors que tout est encore neuf et pur.

On l'avait longuement soigné et étendue sur une couche à plat ventre. Malgré tout, elle maudissait à peu près tout le monde.

Amélie essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer, mais la belle ne cessait de cracher son venin :

Opéca : Tout çà c'est la faute à c'te pouillasse de Chaperon.

Amélie : Pougne ! C'est t'y pas d'sa faute. Comment qu'elle aurait pu deviner c'qui s'cachait sous ce p'tit cuistot ?

Opéca : Mais si elle arrêtait aussi d'm'échauffer les sangs avec ses histoires de coucheries, j'aurais pas fait la bêtise de sauter sur le premier pignouf qui passait à ma portée.

Lüthien, qui entre temps avait ôté son armure, entreprit d'apporter un peu de réconfort à l'infortunée demoiselle. Il s'approcha d'Opéca et l'embrassa, ce qui la ragaillardie ostensiblement :

Lüthien : Ceci est ma façon de vous dire merci. Vous nous avez aidés à démasquer un espion.

Puis l'embrassant une deuxième fois :

Lüthien : Et cela, pour avoir contribuer à sauver la vie de ce jeune ellon vouée à un tourment éternel. Grâce à vous, il vivra…

C'est une Opéca toute ragaillardie qui se redressa sur ses coudes :

Opéca : Cà c'est un langage qui me plaît Capitaine. Si l'envie te venait de goûter à une belle brune, je suis partante, parce que l'autre dinde de pouf, t'en feras voir de toutes les couleurs ! Moi, j'ai d'autres talents qu'elle n'a pas.

Lüthien : Mais, voici que vous excitez ma curiosité Gente dame. Surtout, évitez d'en souffler mot à votre amie. Cela pourrait la contrarier.

Opéca : Oh mais tu peux être **certain** que je saurais tenir ma langue.

Le capitaine eut comme un gros doute. Il s'attendait déjà à une réplique fulgurante de la part de Chaperon rose. Au fond, il était curieux de connaitre la réaction de sa proie. Donner du fil à retordre à cette jeune femme aussi impétueuse que malicieuse, était son seul objectif.

Finalement, Opéca venait de rendre un fier service à l'armée de Thranduil.

Sans elle, cet ellon convertit au Mal, aurait déjoué la confiance des siens et sans doute révélé des informations utiles à l'ennemi.

Accompagnée de cette pensée réconfortante, la belle brune en oublia sa colère et prit place dans un palanquin que l'on avait préparé à son intention. Confectionné sur le dos de l'élan Ronda, qui signifiait fidèle, elle pourrait ainsi voyager à son aise.

Ce dernier, ravi de supporter pareil charge, l'accepta bien plus facilement que la vieille bique de l'autre jour. L'on sentait chez cette bête comme un empressement à satisfaire sa nouvelle maîtresse.

Chaperon rose à qui l'on venait de conter les hauts faits d'Opéca, arrivait d'un pas décidé afin de lui tirer les vers du nez et, fallait-il le préciser, la titiller quelque peu. Elle la trouva une alanguie sur une couche se faisant prodiguer des soins. Son assaillant ne l'avait pas raté et quelques centimètres de peau manquaient à présent sur son dos.

Les elfes se révélaient être d'excellents soigneurs, aussi ne souffrait-elle pratiquement plus. Chaperon rose ne manqua pas de lui décocher une petite pointe bien aiguisée :

Chaperon rose : Alors ? On a perdu un peu de son cuir ? Quelle idée aussi d'aller fricoter avec le premier venu !

Opéca : Que veux-tu ma chère amie, il y en a qui sont sur terre pour faire du vent et d'autres pour effectuer des actes héroïques. Je suis de celle-ci.

Chaperon rose : Si pour toi un acte héroïque, c'est se donner au premier péquenaud venu, alors oui tu es bien une héroïne.

Opéca : Tiens à propos d'**acte héroïque**, (et elle insista bien sur ces termes) en voici un autre qu'il me plaît assez de te narrer, pour parler avec emphase.

Chaperon rose : Eh bien dis-moi, cela te fais de l'effet de côtoyer des elfes !

Opéca : Oui, surtout un certain capitaine.

Chaperon rose : **Pardon ?**

Opéca : Je te parlais d'acte héroïque, et bien **Ton** charmant capitaine m'a roulé, tout à l'heure, deux pelles monstrueuses ! Une pour me remercier d'avoir mit à jour un traître et l'autre ...

Déjà, Chaperon rose filait comme l'éclair :

Opéca : L'autre parce que je le vaux bien. Ahahahahah !

Elle ne trottinait plus, elle courait à présent !

Les narines frémissantes de colère, la respiration saccadée, le souffle court, l'œil noir, enfin du moins celui qui restait valide, parce que l'autre virait déjà en un joli camaïeu de mauve, suite à sa bagarre avec Opéca.

Elle entra sous la tente du capitaine comme une furie. Lüthien parlait avec trois de ses soldats et fut interrompus par une tornade blonde rugissante. Pas surpris pour un sous, il laissa la belle vider son sac :

Chaperon rose : Alors comme ça tu me ridiculises en roulant deux patins à cette borgnasse d'Opéca ? Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu penses que je vais supporter pareil affront sans protester ? J'en ai assez de tes sales manières, tu n'es qu'un ...qu'un...

Elle prit une coupe de vin qui traînait sur la table et lui jeta au visage. Bien entendu, Lüthien esquiva le coup.

Lüthien : Cà y est as-tu fini ? Nous avons à parler mes soldats et moi.

Chaperon rose : Goujat !

Lüthien : Bon je te fais raccompagner où préfères-tu sortir par toi même ?

Chaperon Rose : Me renverrais-tu comme une vulgaire servante ?

Luthïen : Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai à parler à mes soldats et là, tu nous déranges.

Chaperon Rose : Je te dérange ? Tu as bien dit, je te dérange ? Tu te crois sortit de la cuisse de Jupiter pour te donner ainsi autant d'importance ? Canard boiteux, peigne cul, pouilleux !

Luthïen : Cesse donc ces enfantillages petite capricieuse. Je te conseille de réviser un peu tes bonnes manières, tu perturbes mes soldats.

Olana : Ah oui ? Tes soldats seraient certainement ravis d'apprendre combien la petite baguette magique dont tu te glorifie aurait quelques lacunes. C'est ballot non ?

La belle venait de toucher un point sensible. C'est qu'il ne fallait pas toucher aux précieux attributs du capitaine ! Furieux, il se leva d'un bond. Ses yeux devinrent des fentes sous l'effet de la colère :

Luthïen : Vas-tu te taire ?

Chaperon Rose : Que pourrait-t-on bien contenter avec un tel matériel ?

Luthïen : C'est assez Chaperon !

Chaperon Rose : Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Vous a-t-il narré l'art et la manière dont j'ai tenu sa…vie en main l'espace de quelques secondes, et combien j'aurais pu le faire basculer dans un handicap dont il aurait eu le plus grand mal à se remettre ?

Les yeux de Chaperon brillaient d'un éclat sans pareil.

Il sentait bien qu'elle réfléchissait à la vitesse de l'éclair cherchant à l'enfoncer d'avantage.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Posée contre son coffre, l'épée du capitaine était exposée à sa vue et semblait lui susurrer _"viens me chercher, viens me chercher..."._ Il n'en fallut pas plus à notre furie pour se jeter dessus. Luthïen avait bien suivit son regard, mais avec une micro seconde de décalage, de sorte qu'il ne put la stopper dans son élan.

Avec une rage toute contenue, elle s'en empara, la posa à terre et tenta vainement de la tordre, la briser, on ne savait trop au juste.

Seule sa colère était belle à voir, de cela, son capitaine en était certain.

A cet instant, il aurait bien laissé parler cet instinct primaire profondément enfoui en lui, qu'elle seule savait éveiller. Ce que ne savait pas notre gourgandine, c'était que les armes elfiques étaient redoutablement solides. Rien ne pouvait l'abîmer, la déformer voire la briser.

Pendant que Chaperon s'essoufflait comme une démente à essayer d'en découdre avec cette fichue arme, Luthïen, les bras croisés riait en secouant ses cheveux noirs.

Luthïen : Mets-y plus d'ardeurs voyons ! Aurais-tu présumé de tes forces ? Allez, montre nous donc de quoi est capable une humaine en colère. Voyez soldats et prenez-en de la graine. Peut être faudrait-t-il l'enrôler dans nos rangs ? Ahahahh !

Chaperon Rose lâcha l'épée et se jeta sur son capitaine poing serrés. Elle réussit à lui décocher un bon coup de poing qui stoppa net le rire du capitaine. Ce fut à ses soldats de sourire...

Profitant d'un moment d'égarement, elle empoigna les fameux bijoux de famille de Luthïen et les tint fermement dans sa main :

Chaperon Rose : Tu as tout intérêt à t'excuser et devant tes pignoufs encore, où tu peux dire adieu à ton précieux appendice.

D'une rapidité fulgurante, il lui décocha un croche pied la déstabilisant et la faisant chuter. Là, il s'assit sur elle lui maintenant fermement les poignets.

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de le contrer, elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur en tentant de le charmer.

Il était évident que l'elfe ne tomberait pas dans un tel piège…

Pourtant, il fut tenté.

La sentir ainsi, à sa merci, lui procurait une évidente satisfaction. Le triomphe se lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert.

Connectés, leurs regards ne semblaient plus vouloir se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Il finit par se relever et lui tendit la main. Elle s'en empara et approchant ses lèvres le mordit.

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur ses traits, bientôt suivit par un éclat de rire franc :

Luthïen : J'aurais dû me douter de cette attaque fourbe bien spécifique à ton impudence !

Chaperon Rose : Nous n'en avons pas fini tous les deux. C'est une promesse.

Luthïen : _Vous venez d'assister à une belle leçon sur la nature humaine. Sachez éviter ce genre d'obstacles. Ceci dit…je ne serais pas en mesure de blâmer quiconque succomberait à d'aussi jolis yeux._

Chaperon Rose : Que leur as-tu dit ? Malandrin !

Soudain, était venu le temps de régler cette affaire en toute intimité :

Luthïen : Qu'il est temps de se dire toutes nos vérités. Soldats, veuillez nous laisser. Dame Chaperon Rose va me livrer ses griefs d'une façon fort déplaisante au vu de l'orage grondant dans ses yeux. Cette affaire ne peut rester en souffrance.

Ils mirent tout de même quelques secondes pour réagir. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient un spectacle exceptionnel sous leurs yeux, les bandits voulaient en profiter un maximum ! Enfin, à regret, était-t-il indispensable de le préciser, ils finirent par sortir, mais vraiment en traînant le pas ...

Lüthien souriait d'un air lubrique :

Le capitaine : Cà t'a excité de mettre ces pauvres soldats au supplice hein dis-moi ?

Chaperon rose continuait à le fixer de ses prunelles brûlantes :

Lüthien : Tu n'as jamais été aussi délurée. Bon sang mais de quel bois es-tu faites ? Tu arriverais à faire bander une armée d'orques.

Chaperon ouvrit de grands yeux. Un tel langage chez un elfe la laissait pantoise. Toutefois, ces mots doux et tout à fait inattendus, la comblèrent d'aise. Enfin, il ouvrit grand ses bras, l'invitant à venir vers lui :

Capitaine : Allez ma belle, venge-toi ! Venge-toi du vilain capitaine qui à oser te défier.

Contre toute attente, elle le toisa, dans un premier temps avant de s'approcher, effleurer ses lèvres du bout de sa langue et …s'enfuir, laissant au capitaine un goût d'inachevé.

Les elfes, très attentionnés au bien être des végétaux, refusaient obstinément de couper des branchages. Abattre un arbre était pour eux une hérésie.

Il fallait donc se baisser et récupérer le bois mort pour subvenir aux besoins du campement. Mic Mac fut chargé de cette délicate tâche. De toute façon, les elfes avec leur intelligence innée, avaient décrété une bonne fois pour toute que ce petit insecte rampant avait la bonne hauteur pour effectuer ce travail.

Mic Mac enrageait, mais tous appréciaient l'idée.

Le magicien, décidément en très grande forme, ne manquait jamais d'admirer le spectacle avant d'aller petit déjeuner :

Alachnÿ : Ah ! Quelle magnifique journée.

Gabriel : Tout à fait. Une belle journée qui pourrait commencer par un éclaircissement concernant une bien étrange affaire.

Alachnÿ : Ah oui ? Et laquelle je vous prie ?

Gabriel : Votre ton me déplaît fortement Monsieur le magicien... Qu'avez-vous fait au roi et Olana ?

Alachnÿ : Moi ?

Jack : T'as plutôt intérêt à cracher l'morceau. On aimerait bien comprendre.

Alachnÿ : Eh bien c'est tout à fait compréhensible, sauf que je n'ai pas envie de cracher quoi que ce soit. Disons que je me suis rendu la monnaie de ma pièce avec quelques intérêts voilà tout. Ceci dit, c'est une bien belle surprise que ces deux fougueux amants ont dû apprécier à sa juste valeur, car enfin, il faudrait être fou pour refuser mes galettes bourrées d'aphrodisiaque !

Gabriel : Pardon ? Par tous les Saints, seriez-vous devenu fou ?

Alachnÿ : Que nenni. Moi et ma cervelle nous portons à merveille.

Mic Mac : Ouais, ça reste à prouver vieux bouc !

Aliénor : Dommage Alachnÿ, nous avons déjoué votre plan !

Jack : Le plan ?

Aliénor : Ah non ! Tu ne vas recommencer Jack !

Jack : J'y peux rien ma belle.

Alachnÿ : Ainsi vous avez déjoué mon plan ?

Jack : Le plan quoi !

Aliénor, dans un accès de fureur, sortit sa lame et par la même occasion sa tête des mauvais jours :

Aliénor : Le premier qui me contredis…

Alachnÿ : La petite dame est fortement courroucée dirait-on !

Gabriel : Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible non ?

Alachnÿ : Si fait ! Ceci dit, n'était-elle point brillante mon idée ? Hum ? N'est ce pas Matouba ?

Matouba : Grrouahh !

Et une petite sauterelle de plus dans le ventre du matou :

Gabriel : Votre immaturité n'a d'égale que votre bêtise.

Alachnÿ : Mais **je ne vous permets pas !**

Chaperon Rose : Il t'en reste dit ?

Opéca : T'en as pas besoin l'excitée de service...

Amélie : Calme toi Opéca, ou c'est t'y qu'ça va encore dégénérer ...

Nimïel : Vous êtes tous bien agités du carafon mes amis. Ceci dit, j'aurais bien souhaité goûter à ces galettes. Êtes-vous certain magicien, de ne pas vouloir à nouveau pâtisser une nouvelle fournée ? Quelque chose me dit qu'elle serait appréciée.

Alachnÿ : Je le pourrais fort bien, afin de plonger ce convoi dans un chaos infernal. Une copulation générale, voici qui serait tentant non ?

Nimïel : Vous m'êtes tous vraiment si sympathiques...Vivre ce voyage dans ce monde me ravit à tel point qu'il m'aurait été difficile d'en faire l'impasse.

L'archange, une main sur le front, son bras tendu, l'index levé :

Gabriel : Cela ne durera pas je vous le promets. Je sens gronder le vent de la révolte.

Prince Charmant : Dites-moi, le roi ne va pas nous mettre aux fers, où quelque chose dans ce genre là au moins ?

Jack : Et l'autre qui s'fait du mouron pour sa tronche ! Non mais mec, pense un peu aux autres merde.

Prince charmant : Mais j'anticipe Jack. Si je n'étais pas là pour penser...

Opéca : On s'porterait mieux pignouf !

Mic mac : Ah miséroïdes. L'aut' empaffé va nous en faire baver...

Chaperon Rose : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, le roi a d'autres chats à fouetter ...et peut être pas que des chats finalement...

Amélie : Arrête donc ma fifille !

Gabriel : Oui, Chaperon, veuillez cesser, je vous prie, ces insinuations calomnieuses.

Chaperon Rose : Mais enfin, serait-je donc la seule ici à être lucide ? Seriez-vous aveugles pauvres bougres que vous êtes.

Prince Charmant : En voilà des manières...

Chaperon Rose : Oh, Prince, je ne parlais pas pour vous. Vous êtes déjà, une exception à la règle, une erreur monumentale de la nature...

Prince Charmant : Ca alors ! Mais qui vous permet ?

Chaperon Rose : Moi, Prince et moi toute seule. Enfin, je tiens à vous préciser que j'ai détruit, et ce d'une façon héroïque, les preuves à conviction.

Jack : Cette histoire va tourner en eau de boudin.

Aliénor : Je ne vois qu'un moyen d'arranger tout ça...

Mic mac : Ouais, tuons ce maudit chat et cette pourriture de magicien, ce sera déjà un bon début.

Alachnÿ : Mais encore faudrait-t-il que tu en ais les moyens misérable vers de terre.

Nimïel riait à en pleurer :

Nimïel : Vous êtes véritablement devenus de vrais amis pour moi, savez-vous cela ?

Aliénor : C'est fort gentil à toi, mais un conseil l'ami, ne t'emballe pas trop.

Nimïel : J'y penserais.

Aliénor : Montrons-nous sous notre meilleur jour, faisons profil bas, soyons d'une politesse exemplaire et tâchons de nous faire un peu oublier…

Tout le monde s'observa en silence un sourire en coin :

Gabriel : Aliénor, s'il vous plaît de croire aux miracles, je ne briserais point vos espérances !

Chaperon Rose : Comme toujours mon Gabinou, tout ce qui franchit la barrière de tes lèvres est parole d'Evangile.

Gabriel : **Chaperon !**

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ? N'aie-je pas émise une vérité criante ? Celle-ci est tout à fait vérifiable.

Amélie : Ma fifille, pour une fois c'est t'y qu't'as muselé l'pou qui voulait sauter sur le dos du clébard.

Nimïel : Quelles sont donc ces paroles ? Un code secret peut être ?

Opéca : Ca mon ami, c'est la seconde parole divine de notre belle famille de dingues !

Chacun affichait un bien agréable sourire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la cohésion dont faisait preuve cette petite communauté forçait l'admiration.

Gabriel : Bien, ceci étant dit, je vous tiens à l'œil Monsieur le magicien et j'aime autant vous dire que je ne vous lâcherais pas.

Jack s'approcha d'Aliénor et lui murmura :

Jack : Quelle ambiance ! Gabriel surveille Alachnÿ, Mic Mac espionne Gabriel et l'autre tordu de magicos, le cuistot qui piste le roi…un vrai nid de scorpions.

Aliénor : Tu as raison, je me demande quelle est la prochaine emmerde qui va nous tomber dessus ?

Jack : Aliénor, j'adore ta façon d'entrevoir notre avenir. Princesse, tu dépasses mes espérances !

Aliénor lui adressa un franc sourire en même temps qu'un clin d'œil.

Des ordres furent donnés, les derniers préparatifs exécutés, il était temps de se mettre en route. Olana monta son cheval le feu aux joues. Les galettes d'Alachnÿ, n'avaient pas fini de la chambouler, c'est pourquoi, elle préféra chevaucher légèrement à l'écart de ses amis prétextant vouloir un peu de temps pour elle. A dire vrai, il lui fallait tout simplement s'éloigner de cet objet de tentation qui lui faisait monter la fièvre au corps. Elle mit donc ce temps à profit pour réfléchir à la tournure que prenait les événements. De biens sombres pensées s'invitèrent alors dans son esprit torturé. De temps à autre, un long soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Aliénor, inquiète pour son amie, confia la lourde tâche à Amélie de la surveiller.

Bien entendu, tous finirent par être au courant de l'affaire. Amélie ignorait tout de la signification du mot confidentiel !

Ainsi, une bonne partie de la matinée se déroula dans le calme. Chaperon Rose babillait comme elle savait si bien le faire, tout en étant, de temps à autre, interrompue par les attaques verbales d'une Opéca toujours au sommet de sa forme bien que distante de quelques mètres.

Le roi chevauchait aux côtés de son fils. Un peu en retrait, Tauriel observait son Seigneur à la dérobée. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le palais de Mirkwood, il changeait ostensiblement.

Il était clair que cet attachement pour cette femme n'entrait pas dans la normalité.

Rien n'était ordinaire. Etait-ce une intrigante, où une banale séductrice ? Aveuglée par sa colère elle choisit d'emblée la première solution, en se promettant de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire. Comment ? Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle trouverait bien.

Imaginait-elle seulement combien le roi aimait cette femme depuis des temps immémoriaux ? Avant même qu'elle ne naisse, le cœur de Sa Majesté battait déjà pour elle.

La jalousie était une bien vilaine compagne enserrant son cœur de griffes empoisonnées. Quand il lui aurait fallut un peu de sagesse, elle n'avait que de la rancœur !

Sa jeunesse parlait pour elle…

Le temps, un moment éclaircit, vira à nouveau à la pluie. Nous étions pourtant à la fin du printemps mais curieusement, la saison chaude tardait à se mettre en place. Les arbres s'étaient bien parés de leur feuillage épais, mais il manquait la profonde couleur verte dont raffolait le prince Légolas. Les feuilles, contrairement à son patronyme n'offrait pas encore la luminescence de cette nuance.

La proximité du mal tapis dans la forêt de Mirkwood, semblait s'étendre bien au delà des ruines de Dol Guldur. Autrefois, il était si plaisant de se rendre au royaume de la Lothlorien...

Ishtâk se promit de parler à son ami Mithrandir. La nature se rappelait à lui et lançait sans doute un avertissement.

Les gouttes d'eau, étrangement froides, s'insinuaient partout, faisant frissonner les voyageurs.

Le long convoi continuait paisiblement sa route aux sons des sabots frappant les pierres de la plaine.

Olana, la tête vide, laissait son esprit à la dérive.

Le roi avait tenu conseil avec ses soldats afin de décider du chemin le plus sûr pour parvenir au royaume de la Lothlorien. Il fut donc ordonner de bifurquer par le sud là où le terrain dégagé, permettrait de mieux parer toute autre attaque, si tel devait être le cas.

Légolas, tracassé par les derniers événements s'en ouvrit à son père :

_Légolas : Ada, les orques s'enhardissent…Ils nous pistent, nous traquent …Que cherchent-ils ?_

_Thranduil : Ion nin, bien des choses sont devenus étranges ces derniers temps. As-tu interrogé Faenarïon ?_

_Légolas : Oui ada. Aucun souvenir ne s'éveille à lui. La seule pensée à son esprit est la dernière soirée où il devait retrouver ses amis. Depuis, il affirme avoir perdu la mémoire._

_Thranduil : Comment un tel événement a-t-il pu se produire ?_

_Légolas : Ada ?_

_Thranduil : Oui Légolas..._

_Légolas : Je dois vous entretenir d'un sujet délicat ..._

_Thranduil : Je t'écoute ion nin._

_Légolas : Il s'agit de Dame Olana...Je sais combien vous paraissez attaché à cette jeune femme..._

_Thranduil : Non Légolas, tu ne sais rien la concernant !_

_Légolas : Pardonnez mon insistance ada, mais il commence à courir des bruits sur votre relation...Tauriel elle même..._

_Thranduil : Mon fils, ma lumière, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce monde, mais ne porte aucun jugement sur ton père pas plus que sur sa vie. Certains événements échappent à ta connaissance, assez pour te permettre de faire fi de ces colportages. Quand à Tauriel, je m'engage à avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle !_

_Légolas : Ne soyez pas trop dur ..._

_Thranduil : La fermeté reste la clef de voûte de mon règne ion nin. Ton grand père en à été le meilleur exemple pour moi._

Le père prit la main de son fils. Par ce geste, le rappel de son amour prenait tout son sens. Cependant, le prince Légolas pensait, lui, que la légendaire sévérité de son père, ne s'appliquait pas forcément à tout le monde. Du moins, pas à cette humaine.

Ils parcoururent un long chemin pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi, alors que la pluie s'était mue en un crachin fort désagréable.

Chaperon rose et Amélie trottinaient aux côtés du palanquin où avaient été placé Olana et Opéca. Blessée, celle dernière ne pouvait se tenir sur son âne, aussi les deux jeunes femmes purent cancaner comme deux jeunes filles, tandis qu'Aliénor ayant obtenu un destrier digne de son rang, chevauchait aux côtés du capitaine le distrayant de quelques anecdotes de ses combats.

Il aimait beaucoup la compagnie de la guerrière et ne manquait pas de louer son courage.

Aliénor, ressentait énormément de sympathie pour cet elfe si différent :

Aliénor : Sais-tu combien tu aurais été une cible de choix pour moi si tu ne t'étais pas entiché de cette petite écervelée de Chaperon Rose ?

Lüthien : Elle est tout sauf écervelée.

Aliénor : Je constate que tu n'es pas insensible à ses arguments.

Lüthien : Sans vouloir trahir la confiance qui vous unie, est-t-elle aussi délurée qu'elle veut bien le laisser croire ?

Aliénor : Pour ta gouverne, sache que tu n'as pas encore tout vu avec elle. Attends-toi encore à de belles surprises. Elle finira par te faire mordre la poussière.

Lüthien : Je serais bien aise de voir cela.

Aliénor : Ne ris pas trop fort, la belle à plus d'un tour dans son sac. Si l'envie te prenais d'épancher ton cœur, je suis de celle-là.

Lüthien : C'est une proposition qu'il me plaît de garder en mémoire.

Aliénor : Les amis sont là pour ça.

Le capitaine se mit à rire tandis qu'elle éperonnait sa monture pour rejoindre Jack. Pensant aux elfines délicates et leur retenue exemplaire, il se dit que finalement, un peu de rudesse n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Thranduil, que ce temps gris rendait taciturne, laissait son âme vagabonder lorsque soudain son attention fut attirée par un fait particulier. Tendant l'oreille, il reconnut un son qui autrefois le mettait en émoi. Son épouse Neryëlle chantait fort bien et souvent. De longs chants elfiques narrant un fait héroïque, la naissance des étoiles où plus simplement l'amour, sentiment universel.

Le roi Oropher adorait l'écouter, tout comme lui.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait entendu pareille voix. Celle-ci était fluide, limpide comme un ruisseau s'écoulant à travers une prairie. Les notes s'égrenaient avec douceur, accédant à des aigus surprenant.

Il éperonna sa monture et se laissa guider par ces intonations, comprenant que cela provenait du palanquin. Son cheval se mit à la hauteur de Ronda et le roi s'emplit de ce chant comme l'on s'emplit d'amour et de sagesse.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis que cette voix, tel un enchantement, l'imprégnait de toute part. Par tous les valar, cette femme est bénie des dieux pour posséder pareil trésor dans sa gorge, pensa t'il.

Bientôt, les soldats eux aussi se laissèrent bercer par ce chant qui semblait porteur d'un sortilège. Ce fut comme un ensorcellement.

Lorsque le chant cessa, le roi souleva le voile du palanquin sourit à Olana, lui prit la main et déposa le plus précieux des baisers. Celui d'un roi conquis !

Thranduil : Dame Olana, vous nous avez charmés ! Quel était donc ce chant ?

Olana : Un air d'opéra votre majesté.

Thranduil : Qu'est-ce donc ?

Olana : Eh bien c'est une œuvre dramatique. Pour simplifier, une histoire mise en musique dont les paroles sont chantées. Prince Charmant pourrait vous en parler sans fin. Il adore assister à ce genre de spectacle, de plus à travers nos voyages, nous avons eu le plaisir de connaître beaucoup de grands compositeurs.

Thranduil : C'était un chant magnifique ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Olana : « _Le charme des fleurs_ » votre majesté, tiré de l'opéra « _La rose rouge_ ».

Thranduil : Je n'ai pas entendu toutes les paroles...

Olana : Souhaitez-vous que je les soumettent à votre appréciation Sire ?

Thranduil : J'aimerais beaucoup en effet.

Olana : Eh bien voici le refrain. Cette partie du chant revient par deux fois :

« _Sous la voûte étoilée,_

_Où la rose rouge_

_A la poésie s'assemble_

_Sur les berges en fleurs,_

_Souriant au matin_

_Viens, marchons ensemble._

_Lentement, au fil de l'eau chantante_

_Suivons son doux courant_

_Dans l'onde frémissante_

_D'une main caressante_

_Viens, allons sur ses rivages_

_Où la source sage _

_Fais chanter les oiseaux. »_

Thranduil : Cette poésie nous à touché Dame Olana, autant que votre voix. Nous promettez-vous de renouveler cette prouesse ?

Olana : Autant de fois qu'il plaira à votre majesté.

Thranduil : Voyez par vous même Dame Olana, les cieux se sont ouverts pour vous entendre...

C'était vrai, les nuages se dispersaient enfin, tandis qu'un rayon de soleil venait de faire apparaître ...un arc en ciel !

Le regard que lui adressa le souverain valait à lui seul tous les trésors de son royaume. Celui que lui renvoya Olana valait bien l'amour d'un roi.

Opéca, rendu muette par une telle démonstration, se contenta d'admirer le roi et ce fut bien suffisant !

Thranduil : Nous allons très bientôt arriver aux abords du royaume de la Lothlorien. Nous l'appelons également "_Pays des fleurs de_ _rêve_", c'est dire si votre chant a été l'annonciateur de sa venue. Nous vous en décrirons toutes les beautés et vous conterons un peu de son histoire si vous le souhaitez.

Olana : Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir Votre majesté.

Thranduil : Fort bien. Luthïen viendra vous chercher.

Olana : Merci.

Le chant d'Olana en avait bouleversé plus d'un ! Gabriel, les paupières closes encore sous l'emprise de ce charme laissa échapper sa pensée :

Gabriel : Cette enfant est un séraphin !

Jack : Quoi ?

Gabriel : Oh Jack, quand vous déciderez-vous à vous imprégner un peu des Saintes Ecritures ? Pour votre gouverne, sachez que Séraphin signifie chaleur et lumière. Ils sont enflammés de l'amour du Très Haut et leur but est la purification et la dissipation des ténèbres...Voyez cet arc en ciel divin ! Cette petite est La Lumière parmi les ténèbres, La voix.

Jack : Euh, dîtes Gabriel, vous en faites pas un peu trop là ?

Gabriel : ** Ne m'interrompez pas lorsque la parole doit être énoncée ! **Bon sang, cela m'indispose au plus haut point ! Il n'y à qu'un infidèle comme vous pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Jack : Eh oh, faut pas monter sur vos grands chevaux !

Gabriel : Je monte là où il me plaît de monter, et si je dois accéder jusqu'aux aigus pour faire entrer dans votre esprit un peu de piété, je m'en octroie le pouvoir. Que cela soit dit et entendu !

Prince Charmant : Eh bien mon ami, vous l'avez salement mouché celui-ci.

Jack : Toi, tu ferais bien de la fermer !

Prince Charmant : Une fois de plus je me demande pourquoi je prends la parole...

Jack : Pour nous faire ch…, rien de plus...

Gabriel : Cessez donc ce langage inadéquat avec la splendeur que je m'apprête à vous offrir...Olana, mon enfant, souhaiteriez-vous, je vous prie, m'accompagner à chanter un psaume ? Fortissimo cela va de soi, nous nous devons d'imprégner correctement cet esprit quelque peu égaré !

Olana : Je commence Gabriel ...

Débuta alors un duo des plus surprenant. C'est que notre archange en mettait une ardeur peu commune à chanter ! Jack, lançait des œillades vers Aliénor, qui pour toute réponse haussait les épaules d'un geste de dépit.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, Gabriel remercia Olana avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable :

Gabriel : Je suis celui qui est avec toi et qui veille sur toi ! Quant à vous Jack, malgré vos manières un peu rustres, je veux bien, dans un élan de bonté caractéristique à ma mansuétude légendaire, veiller également sur votre pauvre âme et m'engage à pourvoir à une certaine ascension de vos aptitudes dans le seul but d'une rédemption salutaire !

Prince Charmant : Je suis littéralement bouleversé. Oh ! Que de splendeurs chez un être tel que vous...Je suis prêt à mourir après cela... Enfin, ceci dit peut être pas tout de suite.

Jack : Euh...Ouais, j'ai pas tout compris mais j'te fais confiance mon pote.

Gabriel : Pote ? Par tous les saints...Je renonce !

Alors que le soleil faisait une percée magnifique annonçant que la pluie n'imposerait plus sa suprématie, le convoi stoppa.

La dernière pause déjeuner offrirait pour beaucoup l'occasion de se parer convenablement. La _Lothlorien_ était un royaume très apprécié des elfes sylvains. Les noldo, savaient impressionner les leurs par leurs chants, poésies et manières raffinées.

C'était aussi l'opportunité d'avoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur pour ces elfes vivant en vase clos.

Ëlnar avait, une fois de plus, tout prévu. Le repas était simple mais délicieux. Les derniers fruits, emportés pour le voyage, furent servis accompagnés de lembas auquel on avait rajouté du miel.

Opéca, toujours en admiration devant l'Intendant, souhaitait proposer son aide. Cependant, elle gênait plus le travail de l'ellon. Pour ne pas la froisser, il lui demanda de verser, à l'aide d'une louche, le vin des tonnelets dans des brocs plus adaptés pour les petites quantités. Toute attentionnée à son travail, la belle brune y mettait une ardeur peu commune.

Malgré les pansements visibles sur son dos, elle ne rechignait pas à la tâche. Ëlnar émis une réserve sur son état de santé, que la belle chassa d'un revers de main :

Ëlnar : Vous devriez prendre du repos. Ce n'est pas raisonnable…

Opéca : Et comment tu crois qu'j' gagnais ma croûte dans mon monde ? J' turbinais sans faire ma chochotte moi !

L'elfe ouvrit de grands yeux. Ces derniers temps, en compagnie de cette belle brune, il avait souvent tendance à les ouvrir bien grands. Non qu'il n'y voyait guère, mais plutôt pour tenter d'assimiler, puis comprendre ce qui pouvait bien sortir de cette délicate bouche.

Opéca : Attends, j'te traduis. Par chez moi, si tu veux avoir de quoi remplir ton assiette, t'as plutôt intérêt à travailler et gagner ta croûte.

Ëlnar : Croûte ?

Opéca : Pèse, beurre, oseille, talbins, picaillon….de l'argent quoi !

Ëlnar : Votre vocabulaire est étonnant Gente dame, et fort imagé également.

Opéca : Eh oui, c'est comme ça qu'j'ai appris à causer. J'me suis enfuie d'chez mes vioques toute jeune et j'ai poussé sauvagement…

Elle secoua sa tête :

Opéca : Ah, j'en ai fais chier du poivre à ces deux là !

Suite à cette avalanche de mots fleuris, l'intendant, occupé à se désaltérer après avoir travaillé d'arrache pieds, recracha instantanément son verre de vin. Opéca lui administra une tape dans le dos :

Opéca : Eh, fais gaffe ! Va pas clamser, on m'accuserait de t'avoir fait passer l'arme à gauche.

L'elfe s'épongea le front et tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans cet amas de mots :

Ëlnar : Evitez ce terrible mot vi…

Opéca : Vioques ?

Ëlnar : Voilà. Dites plutôt parents et puis oubliez ce langage qui ne sied pas à une aussi jolie jeune fille.

Opéca : Jolie jeune fille ? Qu'est ce que t'es gentil toi. Jamais on m'a causé comme ça. De toute façon, avec moi on parlait pas, on s'allongeait…

Ëlnar : Votre vie à du être d'une rudesse effroyable.

Opéca : Bah, tu sais, on s'habitue à tout.

Ëlnar : Promettez-moi, Opéca de faire des efforts quand à votre parler. L'attitude, la diction viendront plus tard. Je vous apprendrais.

Opéca : Pourquoi tu f'rais ça ?

Ëlnar : Pour être le premier à apprécier celle qui bientôt s'exprimera avec la distinction d'une personne bien née.

Un petit sourire en coin, la jeune femme l'observa attentivement :

Opéca : Et tu crois que j'y arriverais ?

Ëlnar : Bien entendu. Et nous commencerons par utiliser le vous je vous prie.

Opéca : Mince alors, comme les princes et princesses ?

Ëlnar : Comme il se doit jeune fille, comme il se doit.

Le regard perdu dans ses rêves de grandeur, la belle n'en finissait plus de sourire :

Opéca : Quand j'saurais bien parler, j'enfoncerais le bec de c'te pouille de Chaperon Rose.

Ëlnar **: Opéca !** Lorsque je saurais m'exprimer convenablement, je m'en vanterais auprès de mon amie Chaperon Rose.

Opéca : Voilà, tout pareil, sauf amie. Faut pas charrier quand même !

L'ellon ne pu s'empêcher de sourire…

Avant de reprendre la route pour la dernière fois, certains prirent le temps de se reposer.

Il était une autre personne désireuse de s'assoupir quelque peu sous les frondaisons des arbres. Notre magicien, fort satisfait du remue ménage que ses galettes avaient provoqué, s'étendit à son tour sur l'herbe tendre. Matouba, son chat, en profita pour faire un somme lui aussi. Allongé sur le dos, les pattes en l'air, ce curieux chat marmonnait en dormant.

Un baragouinage des plus truculents s'échappait de sa gueule. Il fallait l'entendre...Cela ressemblait à des borborygmes tout à fait surprenants. Alachnÿ s'endormit bien vite. Lui aussi avait un défaut, parmi tant d'autres… il ronflait...

Rien de bien surprenant, mais ses ronflements s'apparentaient au bruit d'une tronçonneuse.

Mic Mac, toujours à une connerie prêt, avait suivit ce tandem et profita qu'ils s'étaient endormis, pour s'approcher d'eux.

Vérifiant que les deux compères étaient bien dans les bras de Morphée, il contempla ce charmant tableau. Matouba, commençait son monologue :

Matouba : Aaaaoiiifffrrrrgrr...

L'autre bonze qui ronflait...Parfait, se dit il et sans plus attendre, il se hissa sur une branche basse et entreprit d'escalader le tronc de l'arbre. Parvenu à une certaine hauteur, il sortit de la poche de son caleçon, une poignée de glands.

L'arbre en question en regorgeait, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un énorme chêne.

Il pencha la tête en avant, étudia, calcula, les diverses possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Apparemment ses estimations se concluaient par une certitude : l'angle de tir était parfait !

Il attendit que les deux compères ouvrent la bouche de concert, pour larguer ses munitions. Aidés de la force gravitationnelle, les glands se logèrent directement au fond de la gorge obstruant la trachée des deux pauvres bougres.

Aussitôt, Alachnÿ, s'éveilla, suffoquant, les yeux exorbités, cherchant vainement la goulée d'air libératrice ! Mais le lutin, malin, en avait tant envoyé, qu'ils restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge.

Aliénor, qui venait de se soulager, fut attirée par cette agitation. Elle comprit bien vite qu'Alachnÿ et son chat étaient en fâcheuse posture et entreprit, à l'aide d'une bonne tape dans le dos d'expulser les corps étrangers de sa gorge. Il en cracha un puis deux, et vomit son repas dans la foulée.

Quand au chat, ce ne fut pas la même affaire. Elle l'attrapa vigoureusement par les pattes, lui mit la tête en bas, et le secoua comme un prunier. Il finit, lui aussi, par cracher les glands et le poil tout hérissé, les yeux hagards et la bave aux lèvres, se roula dans l'herbe de colère.

Aliénor leva la tête vers le sommet du chêne et aperçut le lutin lui faisant signe de se taire. Peine perdu, Alachnÿ l'avait déjà repéré !

Alachnÿ : Maudit lutin, je vais t'émasculer, et te vider comme un poulet ! Descend un peu sale fouineur !

Ses cris attirèrent l'attention de Gabriel, qui en grandes enjambés s'approchait de cette scène :

Gabriel : Que se passe-t-il encore ? Qu'as-tu fais stupide gnome ?

Mic Mac : J'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi ! Je me promenais...

Alachnÿ : Tu te promenais à l'intérieur des arbres ? Sale macaque !

Mic Mac : J'ai rien lancé, y sont tombés tout seul, juré crrrr...

Là dessus, il balança un crachat qui faillit atteindre le sommet du crâne de Gabriel :

Gabriel: Descend de là immédiatement !

Mic Mac : Non ! L'aut'bonze va m'tuer !

Alachnÿ : Tiens, tu as deviné ?

Aliénor : Descend !

Mic Mac : M'en fous, je resterais sur ma branche.

Il fallut toute la détermination d'Aliénor et de Gabriel pour empêcher le magicien de grimper sur l'arbre. Il y avait déjà assez d'agitation comme cela, il ne fallait pas risquer un accident supplémentaire. Elle décida d'aller le chercher elle même.

Avec la souplesse d'un félin, elle finit par l'attraper. Il se plaça directement sur ses épaules et ne voulut plus en bouger. Après quelques minutes de conciliabules, elle finit par calmer tout ce joli petit monde et proposa au magicien de choisir une punition correcte qu'elle s'engageait à voir administrer.

Ce qui fut décidé, arrangea tout le monde, du moins en apparence puisqu'il était évident, que le magicien se vengerait tôt où tard de cette infamie !

Avec une certaine détermination, le lutin fut emprisonné dans une caisse grillagée prévue au départ pour le transport des légumes, à laquelle on rajouta une planche de bois afin d'en fermer l'accès.

Téméraire, Mic Mac y entra fier, ses deux bras tendus et terminés par deux formidables doigts d'honneur, ce qui lui valut une tape sur le crâne de la part d'Alachnÿ.

Ce dernier avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Olana, souffrant de bouffées de chaleur dues au contenu des galettes d'Alachnÿ, n'avait pratiquement pas touché à son déjeuner. Il y avait un charmant petit coin tranquille sous un arbre, où elle s'étendit. Elle se laissa bercer par le mouvement des branches ondulant sous la brise. Il faisait doux, ses paupières se baissèrent tout naturellement.

Enfin soulagée grâce à une légère brise, elle se laissa aller à la flânerie.

Curieusement, un chatouillis sur le bras, comme le déplacement d'un insecte, l'indisposa. Sa main frotta son bras et elle sentit une main caresser sa peau.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, des lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes lui arrachant un soupir.

Soulevant les paupières, le roi la contemplait intensément. Un souffle brûlant s'échappait de ses lèvres tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait.

Thranduil, le regard gourmand, lui souriait avec douceur.

Alanguie, elle mit un temps avant de se redresser. Il s'assit chassant un insecte ayant l'impudence de voler trop près de son visage.

Thranduil : Pardonnez-moi _melwa_ (adorable) Olana.

Olana : Vous disiez ?

Thranduil : N'ai-je point troublé votre quiétude ?

Olana : Pas du tout Majesté.

Il remarqua les rougeurs sur son visage, les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court…

Malgré tous ses efforts, c'était un fait, cette humaine était le feu sous la glace. Un sourire s'invita sur ses traits :

Thranduil : Je suis venu vous chercher. Nous allons reprendre la route.

Olana : Oh ! Fort bien. Je vous suis.

Thranduil : Mon baiser ne vous à point indisposer j'espère ?

L'empressement avec lequel elle répondit le fit sourire à nouveau.

Olana : Oh non, non !

En son for intérieur, il adorait l'ardeur dont elle faisait preuve. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Cependant, son attitude avait quelque peu changé depuis la veille.

Elle semblait comme…habité d'un désir inhabituel.

Ses gestes gauches, la trahissait.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, le roi s'emparait de sa main et déposait à l'intérieur de son poignet un doux baiser. Un petit hoquet s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Amusé, Thranduil la fixa intensément :

Thranduil : Êtes-vous certaine que tout va bien Olana ?

Olana : Oui Majesté.

Elle gardait obstinément les yeux à terre :

Thranduil : Vous me dissimulez quelque chose Gente dame.

Olana : Je vous assure que non…

Thranduil : Regardez-moi Ola…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, se jetant dans ses bras dans un élan passionné :

Olana : Embrassez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Thranduil : Et il en sera fait selon votre désir _mintë loki min_ (mon petit dragon).

Olana : Pardon ?

Scellant ses lèvres d'un baiser ardent, le souverain répondit à sa requête.

A bout de souffle, elle tenta de reprendre contenance et suivit le roi, qui déjà, avait retrouvé sa prestance et marchait fier et droit.

Comme promis, le roi invita la jeune femme à voyager à ses côtés. Ce fut une véritable torture pour elle. La tentation se trouvait si près…

Au loin, à l'arrière, Amélie, avec sa délicatesse coutumière, agrémenta son commentaire d'un mouvement de tête :

Amélie : Ben dis-moi pas, la p'tiote qui devait éviter d'se coller à son beau mâle…C'est raté. La pauv'fille va dégouliner d'partout.

Aliénor et Chaperon Rose s'observèrent quelques secondes avant de s'esclaffer :

Chaperon Rose : Amélie, comme toujours, ta prose est un plaisir sans fin.

Alachnÿ : Et l'on dit quoi ? Merci grand magicien source de tant de bienfaits sur cette Terre !

Prince Charmant : Oh, comme vous êtes drôle !

Jack : C'est mon pied au c… qui va être drôle.

Alachnÿ : Vous n'avez définitivement pas le sens de l'humour.

Se rapprochant ostensiblement du groupe de tête dont faisait partie le roi et la jeune femme, tous remarquèrent la ferveur avec laquelle le souverain observa Olana alors qu'il s'était tu brusquement.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent d'une façon si intense que le magicien ne put s'empêcher de donner un avis tout à fait personnel sur ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux :

Alachnÿ : Personne n'a l'intention de s'allumer une bonne pipe j'espère ? Parce que je dirais qu'il existe un fort pourcentage d'embrasement immédiat, dans un rayon d'une dizaine de mètres...au bas mot !

Jack et Aliénor furent pris d'un irrésistible fou rire, suivit bien vite par le reste de la troupe.

Hélas, ce n'était pas drôle pour la jeune femme, mais il fallait bien avouer que la situation était plutôt cocasse.

Devant eux, apparut enfin la forêt de la _Lothlorien_. Un écrin de verdure parsemée d'or s'offrait à leurs regards appréciateurs.

Son nom, _Lorien,_ venait du même nom que les jardins du vala _Irmo_ sur les terres de _Valinor_, alors que le préfixe _Loth_ signifiait fleur en _Sindarin._

A l'est des _Monts Brumeux_, au delà des portes de _Khazad-Dùm_, royaumes des nains, ce domaine enchanteur se situait dans la _forêt d'Or_.

Sur les hautes branches des _mellyrn_, arbres aux feuilles dorées et à l'écorce argentée, les plus hauts et les plus beaux arbres de la terre du Milieu, les elfes de la _Lothlorien_ , où plus communément appelés _Galadhrim_, (peuple des arbres), construisaient leurs habitats sur des plate-formes. Appelés telain où flets, ces endroits particulièrement élevés, permettaient, le soir venu, d'admirer beaucoup plus aisément la naissance des étoiles phénomènes sans cesse loués par ces êtres doués d'un sentiment de contemplation extrême.

Ce symbole de l'esthétisme elfique, offrait aux personnes qui y vivaient ainsi qu'aux visiteurs, un espace « hors du temps ».

_Laurelindorinan_, ou « _Vallée de l'or chantant_ »…

Cette dénomination s'expliquait par la couleur or des feuilles des _mellyrn._ Ces arbres, s'apparentant à des hêtres, possédaient un feuillage particulier.

Ces derniers, perdaient leurs magnifiques parures au printemps, au moment où les nouvelles pousses chassaient les derniers vestiges des branches.

Au cœur même de cette forêt vivait le seigneur Céléborn et son épouse Dame Galadriel. Cependant, leur palais demeurait soustrait aux regards. Pour pénétrer dans ce royaume, il fallait y être invité et introduis par la garde royale. La véritable beauté de ces lieux savait se mériter à qui avait au cœur assez de noblesse pour l'admirer.

Le jour déclinait dans un camaïeu d'ocres et de rouges offrant un superbe aperçu de ce royaume. Une légère brise agitait les branches souples des saules pleureurs poussant sur les rives d'une petite rivière. Partout régnait un sentiment de paix profonde d'où les seuls chants des oiseaux venaient troubler ce calme.

Olana et Opéca, admirait cette forêt avec beaucoup d'attention. Qu'une telle nature puisse s'offrir à leurs yeux les dépassaient, tout simplement.

Le convoi se remit en route. Le roi prit place en tête du cortège rejoint par son fils Légolas.

Ils franchirent les premières frondaisons avant de se trouver entourés de gardes la main sur le cœur, en un signe de respect. Tous s'inclinèrent avant que les premières paroles ne fussent énoncées par Haldir, le capitaine de la garde personnelle des souverains de la _Lothlorien_ :

Haldir : _Mae govanen Seigneur Thranduil, Prince Légolas ! Laïta lye (soyez bénis) !_

_Thranduil : Nous vous en remercions. _

_Haldir : Vous êtes attendus chez Le seigneur Céléborn et Dame Galadriel. Vos gens sont les bienvenus aux abords de notre forêt. Nous nous tenons à votre entière disposition afin d'adoucir votre installation._

_Thranduil : Faites part à nos hôtes combien nous apprécions leurs efforts à nous satisfaire et vous prions de venir nous chercher lorsque nous aurons donné nos recommandations à nos gens._

_Haldir : Il en sera fait selon votre désir Majesté Thranduil !_

La délégation se retira avec respect tandis que la capitaine Luthïen, s'approchait du roi :

Thranduil : _Etablissez le campement près des frondaisons de ces arbres, et veillez à ce que nos invités soient convenablement traités. Toutefois, ordonnez-leur de tenir leur place et de ne point s'aventurer plus que nécessaire aux limites fixés par vos soins. Ils ne doivent en aucun cas, pénétrer plus avant dans le domaine des seigneurs de la Lothlorien !_

_Luthïen : Soyez rassuré, Sire, je m'y engage personnellement !_

_Thranduil : Hantalë (merci) Luthïen._

Le roi posa pied à terre et confia son cheval au palefrenier.

Luthïen, s'approchait d'Aliénor laquelle n'était pas mécontente d'être enfin arrivée.

Aliénor : Où sommes-nous Capitaine ?

Capitaine : Nous nous trouvons sur le territoire de Dame Galadriel et du seigneur Céléborn.

Amélie : Ah, et c'est t'y des parents au roi ?

Capitaine : Ce sont des elfes de haute lignée. Celle des Noldor et voici leur royaume, la forêt de la Lothlorien. C'est un endroit enchanteur où la vie s'écoule de façon si paisible.

Effectivement, tout semblait si calme, si serein :

Aliénor : Attention l'ami, cette tranquillité pourrait fort bien être entachée rapidement avec les énergumènes que tu trimballes avec toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Capitaine : Oh mais rassure toi Aliénor, le roi est prévoyant, il ne se risquera pas à compromettre pareil équilibre. Le royaume se trouve au cœur de la forêt et rare sont les intrus qui sont autorisés à y pénétrer. Aliénor, un bon conseil : le plus grand respect vous est requis à toi et tes amis. Si tu penses ne pas pouvoir t'acquitter de cette tâche, tiens les éloignés. Il serait fâcheux de risquer un incident.

Aliénor : Rassure-toi, je vais les briefer.

Capitaine : Pardon ?

Aliénor : C'est un terme militaire que m'a appris Jack. Autrement dit, je vais les mettre au parfum si tu préfères.

Il l'a gratifia d'un sourire auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil. Ce fut le moment choisi par Chaperon rose pour se présenter à son capitaine et son regard devint soupçonneux lorsqu'elle intercepta le fameux clin d'œil. Lüthien s'en rendit compte et au lieu de clarifier la situation, il préféra laisser l'imagination galopante de Chaperon faire son petit bout de chemin. Elle le toisa avec arrogance et se promit de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire.

Chacun descendit de sa monture et se mit à vaquer à ses occupations.

Opéca descendait à son tour du palanquin et ne cessait d'admirer le roi au loin ...

Opéca : Elle a quand même une chance pas possible Olana de s'envoyer cette splendeur !

Prince charmant : Cessez donc de rêver ma mie, il ne sera jamais à vous.

Opéca : Eh ben si c'était pour me sortir pareille connerie, tu pouvais bien rester là où tu étais, mie !

Prince charmant : Eh voilà, il suffit que j'ouvre la bouche et je me fais incendier...

Jack : Je vais finir par t'appeler Loki.

Prince charmant : Pourquoi donc ?

Jack : Loki le roi d'la connerie ! Après tout tu monterais en grade... penses ...un roi ! Ahhahahah

Vexé comme un pou, il s'éloigna d'un air hautain.

Olana, quant à elle, se dirigeait vers Oilïnn chargée de l'intendance :

Olana : Dites-moi, je vous prie, y a t'il une rivière où un point d'eau où je puis me rafraîchir ?

Oilïnn : Dame Olana, tout à été prévu pour votre bien être. Le temps de vous préparer un bain, et je me présenterais à vous afin de satisfaire le moindre de vos désirs, sur ordre du roi.

Olana : Oh, je ne souhaite pas vous occasionner plus de travail que nécessaire.

Oilïnn : Ce sont mes tâches Gente dame, de plus, je dois obéissance à mon Seigneur.

Olana : Bien sûr. La volonté de Sa Majesté doit être satisfaite.

Son regard d'une intensité grandissante éblouit l'elfe. Elle paraissait vraiment éprise de son roi.

Elle entreprit de se promener un peu afin de détendre ses muscles ankylosés.

Se perdant dans les hautes herbes, elle suivit le bruit de l'eau qui parvenait maintenant à ses oreilles. Là, une rivière s'écoulait paisiblement. Le murmure de ses eaux lui chantait un air doux et reposant. Elle s'assit sur ce tapis végétal et contempla la lumière déclinant sur l'horizon.

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Tout près, il lui semblait entendre des vagissements de…bébé. Se redressant, elle se laissa guider vers la source des sons.

A quelques mètres d'elle, une mère portait dans ses bras un nourrisson. L'enfant hurlait désespérément sa colère. Elle tentait de calmer ses pleurs. Maladroits, ses gestes imprécis peinaient à satisfaire son désir de bien faire. Toute occupée à tenir un linge d'une main, l'autre ne pouvait lâcher le bébé…

Spontanément, Olana proposa son aide :

Olana : Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ?

Un temps surprise, l'elfine finit par accepter. Ce qu'elle lisait dans le regard de cette femme n'avait rien avoir avec ce qui se racontait ici et là. Elle semblait uniquement désireuse de lui tendre la main et ce sans aucune arrière pensée.

Elle adressa un superbe sourire à Olana :

Elfine : Elle serait la bienvenue en effet. Merci.

Olana : Ce n'est rien.

Elle lui tendit l'enfant.

Du moment où ses bras enveloppèrent le nouveau né, Olana se déconnecta du monde. Plus rien ne l'atteignit.

Elle se trouvait juste en un lieu dont elle ne connaissait strictement rien, hormis la violence latente la poursuivant sans relâche. La vue de ce petit être la propulsa des années en arrière.

Elle approcha son visage de celui de l'enfant, souffla un air chaud sur son petit nez. Il sembla réagir à cette caresse du souffle et se calma. Ses pleurs s'atténuèrent. Involontairement, les bras se firent plus protecteurs, plus doux, plus enveloppants.

Elle huma son parfum et ses paupières se baissèrent. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le chant d'une berceuse s'échappa de ses lèvres.

La mélodie calma tout à fait le bébé qui, les yeux grands ouvert, fixait Olana.

Les larmes s'écoulèrent, elles aussi, sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler sa volonté de les retenir. Ce fait ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit…

Seul ce petit corps chaud apportait à la jeune femme le réconfort dont son âme était privée depuis si longtemps.

Des images se superposèrent sur ce visage pur et innocent…celui d'un nouveau-né exsangue, à la peau bleuie, dont les dernières forces pour se battre s'étaient envolées avec l'amour de sa mère.

La souffrance, si longtemps enfouie, refit surface. Dure, cruelle, impitoyable…

Cette terrible douleur qui ne devait jamais la quitter.

Son ventre lui fit mal, son cœur sembla ralentir, son souffle devint périlleux.

Il n'y aurait jamais de répits pour cette douleur. Elle la suivrait à chacun de ses pas…

Cette pensée la fit souffrir comme une épine plantée en plein cœur.

Mic Mac, occupé à explorer les environs, l'aperçut. Ses longues oreilles pointues s'affaissèrent et son regard s'attrista. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter. On lui avait confié, en nuance, un drame dont Olana avait été victime. Un drame de femme, avait spécifié Amélie.

Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin mais son instinct lui soufflait que cet événement devait l'avoir profondément meurtrie.

La jeune elfine, après avoir préparé ses linges et le savon afin de toiletter l'enfant s'approcha tout doucement d'Olana. Elle aussi pressentait une grande douleur dans les gestes précautionneux de cette femme.

Le lutin mit son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier de ne point s'exprimer. Lui seul parlerait.  
>Elle avait déjà compris et lui répondit d'un signe de tête.<p>

Durant cet échange, Olana continuait à bercer l'enfant, caressant du bout de son nez le fin duvet de ses cheveux. Ses délicates petites oreilles affinées la faisaient sourire. Les deux rivières que formaient ses larmes ne trouvèrent aucun obstacle pour les freiner. Il fallait qu'elles s'écoulent…

Son bras gauche soutenait le bébé tandis que le droit ne cessait d'effleurer, caresser, câliner, ce petit être.

N'y tenant plus, le lutin s'approcha lentement. Sa main entra en contact avec celle d'Olana.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme cligna des yeux reprenant pied dans la réalité. Il resserra son emprise. Elle lui adressa un sourire teinté de tristesse.

Il répondit à cette marque d'affection en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil, puis il lui parla avec une douceur qu'on ne lui avait jamais vue :

Mic Mac : Allez viens frangine…

Olana : Oui.

Mic Mac : J't'aime bien tu sais.

Elle lui adressa un bien pauvre sourire. Le seul qu'elle était en mesure de lui offrir…

Tout en l'encourageant à le suivre, il fit un signe à la mère, l'enjoignant à reprendre son bébé des bras d'Olana.

L'elfine posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Un regard fut suffisant pour se comprendre et s'apprécier.

Le bébé, lui, s'était endormi.

Ce fait attendrit sa mère. Elle le serra contre son sein et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

Olana suivit Mic Mac, docilement, comme elle suivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours le chemin de sa souffrance.

Celui qui se présenterait à elle quelquefois. Tortueux et pénible…

Au loin, Thranduil venait d'assister à toute la scène. Il baissa la tête bouleversé.

Ses pensées concernant les humains changeaient imperceptiblement au fil des jours, comme cette femme le lui faisait constater dans cette pénible démonstration.

Le lutin finit par lui lâcher la main. A présent, elle avait retrouvé un semblant de contenance et désirait rester près de la rivière. Il y avait une petite anse naturelle tapissée d'une herbe épaisse. Ses souliers la faisaient souffrir. La semelle abîmée par endroit, frottait sur ses orteils, lui occasionnant des blessures.

Elle les ôta et relevant sa robe, les trempa dans l'eau.

Cette eau délicieusement fraîche calma le feu de ses blessures. Les yeux fermés, elle apprécia ce moment de grâce.

Ses pensées se perdaient encore dans l'instant qu'elle venait de vivre.

Derrière elle, Thranduil n'osait l'interrompre. Cependant, sa vue éveilla en lui une douce envie de la rejoindre. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, se tint juste derrière elle et l'enlaça de ses bras puissant. Sans même se retourner, elle su que c'était lui. Elle inclina sa tête contre son torse et ses mains se posèrent sur celles de son roi :

Olana : Vos mains sont brûlantes mon Seigneur !

Thranduil : Elles brûlent d'impatience de vous tenir contre moi Olana.

Olana : Comme cette pensée est douce.

Thranduil : Vous concernant, elles ne seront jamais autres…

Olana : Sire, aurais-je de votre part, la faveur d'un baiser ?

Thranduil : Cela je le puis ma dame.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou. Un long soupir douloureux s'échappa de sa gorge.

Thranduil resserra son étreinte. Il lui semblait qu'il ne la tiendrait jamais assez près de son cœur. Comment lui prouver cet amour qui était sien ?

Son souffle chaud se perdit dans ses longs cheveux soyeux. Il n'existait aucune parole, à ses yeux, susceptible de calmer une telle douleur. Seuls ces gestes empreints d'amour et de tendresse à la fois lui offrirait peut-être un certain soulagement.

Elle resta ainsi, tout contre lui, sans bouger, sans parler…

Il se contenta de la bercer tendrement.

Et cela lui suffit.

Bien souvent, dans ces moments de forte intensité, le désir prenait le dessus sans être forcément invité.

C'est ce qui se produisit pour elle. D'un élan spontané, elle se tourna vers lui, le considéra avec une vive attention avant de se jeter fougueusement contre lui. Ses lèvres capturèrent celles de son roi et s'unirent en un baiser brutal et douloureux à la fois.

Comme il était difficile de ne pas en demander plus. Fallait-il que son éducation se rappelle à elle, quant elle aurait souhaité donner libre court à son désir sauvage ?

C'est avec une volonté exemplaire, qu'elle réussit enfin à se détacher de lui.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité de deux joyaux bleus, aussi brillants que la ferveur habitant son cœur. Tant d'admiration faisait basculer son cœur dans une douce langueur.

Olana : Accepteriez-vous une danse Mon Seigneur ?

Thranduil : Danser ? Ici ?

Olana : Pas une danse de la cour…mais l'une qui se pratique dans le monde de Jack. Les deux corps sont collés l'un contre l'autre et évoluent avec intensité. S'il vous plaît Sire, faites-moi plaisir.

Thranduil : Je ne peux rien refuser à ces yeux là !

Soulagée, Olana lui fournit les explications nécessaires. Elle leva ses bras à hauteur de ses épaules :

Olana : Prenez ma main dans la votre tandis que mon autre bras se posera sur votre épaule. C'est bien. Maintenant, il faut vous rapprocher de moi.

Thranduil : Si…près ? Est-ce ainsi que l'on procède ?

Olana : Dans le monde de Jack, cela se fait tout naturellement Mon Seigneur. Depuis fort longtemps, les hommes et les femmes font passer les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre de cette façon.

Thranduil : C'est une bien jolie démonstration Ma Dame.

Olana émit un si joli rire que le roi se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front ce qui la fit rougir :

Olana : A présent, je vais accompagner cette danse d'un chant que m'a fait entendre Chaperon dans une drôle de petite boîte émettant de la musique. L'air était si touchant, que je l'ai appris par cœur ? Puis je commencer ?

Thranduil : Je suis tout à vous Gente dame.

L'espace d'une seconde, la vue d'Olana se brouilla. L'intensité de ce moment magique combiné au précédent avec l'enfant, apparaissait dans son attitude. Le roi le devina fort bien et resserra un peu plus son étreinte. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait couverte de ses baisers ardents.

Cependant, il souhaitait la laisser faire et ne pas la brusquer.

Fermant les yeux, elle se mit à interpréter avec une voix de velours la chanson d'une interprète américaine, la nation du mercenaire. Il y était question d'un homme qu'elle allait rencontrer, qui lui prendrait la main, la comprendrais, l'aimerais…

Tout ce qu'avait toujours souhaité la jeune femme en fait.

Après avoir chanté dans la langue maternelle de Jack, elle lui en expliqua le sens.

Ce chant était d'une mélancolie si palpable, que les battements du cœur royal s'intensifièrent. Sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion.

Bientôt, ce fut tout juste si elle put murmurer tout en laissant couler ses larmes.

Front contre front, il huma son parfum en cueillant les pleurs de ses doigts.

Sous la lumière du soleil couchant leur offrant mille et une variations de tons dorés, les deux amants s'offrirent un bien joli moment d'émotion.

Luthïen, par le plus pur des hasards, venait d'apercevoir son souverain effectuant cette danse lascive. Gêné, il détourna les yeux. L'émotion se dégageant de ces deux êtres l'atteignit en plein cœur.

Il s'éloigna sans faire de bruit.

Son souverain tombait amoureux cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

De nombreuses difficultés étaient à prévoir et avec elles, la possibilité d'offrir à son monarque un appui sans faille.

Sous la lumière des étoiles naissantes, le grand souverain de Mirkwood, dansait en suivant les pas qu'elle lui avait enseigné. Pas un seul instant la pensée d'interrompre ce doux moment de pure poésie ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Seul un puissant sentiment le guidait, l'encourageant à serrer contre son cœur, ce trésor de femme.

Elle posa tendrement son oreille contre le torse du souverain. Trop émue pour parler, son visage se leva vers lui.

Il comprit instantanément et attendrit, lui répondit :

Thranduil : Oui mon ange, il ne bat que pour vous.

Olana cessa sa danse, son chant et se mit à sangloter comme une petite fille. Il fallait que cette tristesse s'échappe d'une façon où d'une autre. Rien ne put stopper ce torrent de larmes.

Il attendit qu'elles, se tarissent d'elles-mêmes. Il ne fallait pas la brusquer.

Cette femme, venue d'un autre monde, meurtrie dans ses chairs autant que dans son âme, souffrait d'un tel traumatisme…

Comme une évidence, une triste constatation apparue à ses yeux de façon brutale. Son épouse Neryëlle disparaissait de ses pensées. Bien que dérangeante, celles-ci devenaient, chaque jour, plus manifestes. Comment les valar accepteraient-ils cette trahison ?

Allait-on lui infliger un châtiment divin ?

Devrait-il se rendre de lui-même sur les Terres Immortelles rencontrer le vala Mandos, présenter ses regrets à Neryëlle en lui demandant pardon ?

Son épouse souffrait-elle déjà ? Avait-elle compris bien avant sa mort le dilemme rongeant l'âme de son époux ?

Lui permettrait-on de retrouver Olana ?

A la seule pensée de ne plus la voir, une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit. Il n'était plus concevable de la laisser seule. Cette femme lui était destinée, cela devenait, chaque jour un peu plus, une certitude.

Il dû faire preuve de patience avant de retrouver un semblant de contenance.

Lui aussi glissait vers une mélancolie lui laissant un goût amer. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre, le soutenir, lui venir en aide. Sa conscience, dévorée de remords, ne lui, octroyait plus la moindre paix.

Il réalisa brutalement tout le mal qu'il avait pu commettre. Ses pensées s'assombrirent.

Olana se tenait contre lui, le serrant passionnément entre ses bras si enveloppants, si chauds, si protecteurs.

Ce soir, c'était elle qui lui offrait un peu de ce réconfort par delà son supplice.

Cette femme était tout à la fois, la source de son tourment et celle de ce bonheur si complexe.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et se perdit dans l'épaisse chevelure.

Il s'écoula un long moment avant que l'un et l'autre n'ose s'affronter du regard sans craindre de se perdre dans sa souffrance. Un sourire bienveillant d'Olana redonna confiance au roi toujours surprit de la force pouvant émaner de cet être :

Thranduil : Je tiens à votre présence au banquet que nos hôtes ont prévu en mon honneur.

Olana : Vous n'y pensez pas Sire ! Bien que très honorée, je ne puis y assister, je n'y ai pas ma place...

Thranduil : Votre place sera là où je l'ai décidé noble Dame !

Olana : Il semblerait que personne ne puisse vous résister votre majesté.

Thranduil : C'est exact. Cependant si tel n'est pas votre souhait...

Olana : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, c'est juste que … il serait inconvenant pour moi de m'y montrer. D'ailleurs, comment me présenteriez-vous ? Chacun pensera que je suis votre nouvelle maîtresse. Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais aux yeux des vôtres c'est la seule place que je sois digne d'occuper. Cela me fait honte Sire. Ce n'était pas la raison de ma venue en ce monde. Vous aimer sincèrement est la seule priorité pour moi, et avec tout l'honneur que cela requiert.

Le roi s'abîma dans ses pensées. Apparemment, elle ignorait encore beaucoup sur lui. Il devrait lui parler, sans faute :

Thranduil : J'en suis conscient. Je vous assure que vous n'aurez pas à subir pareil camouflet, je m'y engage.

Olana : Sire, votre amour me suffit, le reste m'indiffère...

Thranduil : Et si je souhaitais faire de vous un être d'importance dans ma vie ?

Olana : L'avenir me fait peur Majesté. Vous êtes un roi, je ne suis qu'une noble dame, qu'ai-je à vous offrir sinon mon cœur ?

Thranduil : C'est déjà plus que je ne pouvais en espérer...pour le reste...nous ferons avec mon ange. Un pas après l'autre...

Olana : Et lorsque mon pas ne trouvera plus la terre pour le porter, qu'adviendra t-il de moi ?

Thranduil : Mon doux rêve, cessez de vous torturer. Je vous veux splendide, magnifique, si belle, que tous les seigneurs de la Terre du Milieu me jalouseront.

Olana : Puisque je ne parviendrais pas à vous faire changer d'avis, je vous ferais honneur Mon Roi, même si pour cela je dois y perdre un peu de mon âme.

Thranduil : Votre âme est toute à moi, et votre amour me porte au delà de mes espérances. Pour le reste...

Olana : Comme il vous plaira.

Thranduil : Vous viendrez au bras de votre…directeur de conscience ? Est-ce ainsi que vous le nommez ?

Olana : Oui, c'est bien ainsi.

Thranduil : Nous suivrons ainsi les règles de bienséance et ne leur ferons point défaut.

Olana : Majesté ? Ne regretterez-vous pas cet engagement ? N'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt ? Sauront-nous…

Thranduil : Veuillez oublier ces craintes _meleth nin _il est trop tard pour cela.

Elle chassa d'un revers de main les larmes qu'elle venait de verser :

Thranduil : Ce geste, c'est vous Olana ! Par delà le temps, il n'a cessé de me hanter. C'est même le seul souvenir qu'il m'ait été permis de conserver en mémoire. Même si vous voir pleurer me touche, il me rappelle combien votre venue est un miracle dans ma vie. _Tye melin_ mon ange !

Olana : Même si ce que vous connaissez de moi à travers les dires mon amie Amélie ne ressemble pas à un joli conte ?

Thranduil : Son récit était empreint d'une telle émotion… votre vie n'a pas été facile. Pouvez-vous me jurer que les intentions de vos amis ne sont pas néfastes pour moi et mon peuple ?

Olana : Je vous le jure Majesté, sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je vous aime Thranduil, au delà de mes rêves.

Il l'enlaça et l'enveloppa d'un amour inconditionnel, aussi pur que le premier matin du monde, ce qui pour ce roi signifiait beaucoup.

De mémoire d'elfe, l'on n'avait jamais assisté à l'éclosion d'une telle passion dans le cœur d'un roi.

Scribe : Je suis en admiration devant ces deux êtres...

Arakïell : Tu peux !

Scribe : Penses-tu qu'ils pourront...

Arakïell : Pour autant que je sache, je n'ai pas le don d'omniscience.

Scribe : Oui, mais c'est toi qui écrit l'histoire !

Arakïell : Peut être la finiront-ils eux même. Je deviendrais alors spectatrice de leur destin...

Scribe : J't'aime bien tu sais ?

Arakïell : Moi aussi...


End file.
